Je n'ai pas besoin de toi!
by Tigrou2Hitsu-kun
Summary: Aylan a 17 ans. Super âge me direz vous! Oui, mais quand on doit vivre loin des hommes, c'est tout de suite moins marrant. Elle a un problème. Et pour le résoudre, le seul moyen est d'aller sur Grand Line chercher des réponses... Trafalgar Law serait d'une grand aide non? Enfin, tant qu'il ne se transforme pas lui-même en problème pour notre héroïne... Venez lire!
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde! D'abord, merci de venir lire cette fic, j'espère vraiment qu'elle vous plaira. C'est ma première fic, elle a été faite par moi bien sur, mais aussi avec l'aide de ma sœur jumelle, j'ai nommé, Hitsu-kun! Elle a patiemment corrigé les fautes d'orthographes et contenu mes délires légèrement dégeantés pour vous offrir une fic aussi clair que possible !

(en espérant que ça n'a pas tout aggravé...)

Bonne lecture !

_**Qui es-tu ?**_

Cachée dans l'arbre, j'observais de loin la fête qui se préparait dans le petit village. Ce même village se trouvait sur une petite île aux abords de Grand Line, où de temps en temps nous recevions des visiteurs, souvent indésirés pour la plupart, les pirates. Ils avaient déjà eu beaucoup de problèmes à cause d'un équipage mené par une brute rousse aux yeux dorés et au pouvoir étrange, celui d'attirer le métal à lui. Bizarre hein ?

Il faut dire que le propriétaire de ce fruit du démon était encore plus étrange, avec ses cheveux roux dressés sur sa tête et ce lourd manteau de fourrure sur son dos comme seul vêtement cachant son torse – particulièrement musclé, il faut bien le reconnaître! -. Eustass « captain » Kidd qu'il s'appelait je crois. Tu parles d'un capitaine ! Il a abattu un de ses hommes sans hésiter, l'homme en question ayant eu la maladresse de se trouver devant lui alors qu'il chargeait un détachement de soldat de la marine. Un détachement de cinq soldats, ayant pour seule défense des sabres, n'avait aucune chance face à ce rookie fou furieux. Un taré, il n'avait aucun remords a tuer. Non pas que j'en ai, mais si c'était inutile, je laissais la vie. Elle était trop précieuse.

Je ne m'en étais pas mêlé. Je tente de vivre le plus loin possible des hommes depuis...cet accident qui m'avait fait quitter mon île natale à l'âge de 8 ans. Et puis, après tout, les villageois m'avaient banni après que, à mon arrivée au village, un phénomène étrange se sois produit. Phénomène qui avait été causé par mon...je serrai les dents, sentant la colère monter en moi à ce souvenir... Bref, me dis-je en tachant de chasser ces souvenirs de ma tête, il y avait eu des morts et des blessés. Et cela, je ne le regrettais absolument pas. Ils m'avaient chassés à coup de pierres et de bâtons, et sans l'interversion du maire, ils m'auraient tués sur place.

Ne croyez pas qu'il l'ai fais pour me sauver la vie, non, il a simplement suggérer qu'on laisse la jungle me tuer à petit feu. Ah oui, sympa m'sieur, m'en souviendrais tiens, d'votre aide ! J'aurais préférée qu'ils me tuent ce jours là, ça m'aurait évité des ennuis plus gros que moi. Mais c'est vrai que je ne me suis toujours pas présentée ! Alors, tout d'abords je m'appelle...

- AYLAAAAANN !

...Aylan. Encore cet idiot de perroquet bleu pétard qui hurle sur sa branche à deux mètres de moi ! J'ai eu le malheur de lui apprendre mon nom en arrivant sur cette île en tant que passagère clandestine sur un bateau de passage. Après m'être fait chassée, ou plutôt, dégagée avec violence de la partit habitée de l'île, j'étais partie dans la forêt. J'avais mal partout, blessée par les pierres et les bâtons des villageois, et surtout, j'avais besoin de trouver une raison de ne pas me jeter du haut de la falaise. Et je l'ai trouvé tout petit oisillon à mon entrée dans la forêt entourant le coté ouest de l'île. Et comme je me sentais seule...vous pouvez constatez le résultat !

- AYLAAAAANN !

Mais c'est pas vrai ! Il va pas se taire cet oiseau de mes deux ? Un de ces jours il finira dans mon assiette ! Non mais ! Je secouais la tête, faisant voler mes longs cheveux bruns autours de mes yeux. Je baissais le visage vers le pied de l'arbre, situé à environ deux mètres de moi – j'aime bien me prendre pour un architecte à mes heures perdues...faut bien que je m'occupe! - et aperçu mon reflet dans une flaque d'eau. Accroupie sur ma branche, mon pantalon beige foncé moulant que j'avais volé au village mettait en valeur mes muscles ainsi crispés, et dévoilait mes jambes à partir du genou, déchiré sur le haut de la cuisse droite, et je portais de petite sandales noir avec des lanières qui montaient sur les mollets (hé oui, comme je l'apprendrai plus tard, comme Marco !) faites en... non, vaut mieux pas se rappeler avec quel matériau il est fait, croyez moi !

Je portais comme haut un t-shirt noir, volé lui aussi – hé ho, on ne me fais pas la leçon ! Vous croyez que j'ai de l'argent moi ? - tellement usé que j'avais dû le couper juste sous ma poitrine, me dénudant le ventre. J'avais un visage fin bronzé, comme tout mon corps en fait (venez donc passez toute votre vie sur une île où il fait trente à l'ombre presque tous les jours !), et des yeux turquoises vif en amande. J'avais un corps fin et musclé par les années passées dans la jungle à survivre, mon père dirait que ça m'aura forgé le caractère ! Mon père...

Mais je me souvenais que, étant jeune, dans mon village, on disait que j'étais l'enfant la plus jolie de l'île. C'était avant que... Ah non ! Je m'étais promis de ne plus me plonger dans mes souvenirs et de ne vivre que dans le présent ! Alors maintenant ma cocotte, tu te secoue et tu arrête avec ces remarques complètement inutiles (comment ça elles sont nécessaire au lecteur pour qu'il comprenne ?)!

Je me décidai à descendre, et retournai vers ma grotte, mon petit chez-moi. J'avais à présent 17 ans, et cela faisait donc plus de onze ans que je vivais par moi-même, survivant avec de plus en plus de facilité avec le temps... mais ça c'est une autre histoire, et cherchant une solution à... mon problème. Qui était la raison pour laquelle les villageois m'avaient chassé. A cause de qui j'avais dû quitter mon île natale... non stop j'ai dis ! _Plus de vieux souvenirs à mourir d'ennuis_,me dis-je alors que la douleur enflait de nouveau en moi, douleur qui, si elle s'était atténuée avec le temps, avait tendance à revenir avec plus d'acharnement depuis que j'étais dans l'adolescence. Foutus hormones ! Si vous vous trouvez vous même dans l'adolescence, vous comprendrez bien mon désarrois quand mes humeurs ont commencées à changées aussi vite qu'un gigot appétissant peut disparaître au fond de mon gosier ( et croyez-moi, c'est très rapide !)

M'enfin, c'est l'un des rares inconvénients de l'adolescence !Mais moi, j'étais toute seule pour apprendre, et je m'en suis sortit à merveille ! Ça me fais bien rigoler de voir les petites midinettes du village pester par ce qu'elles ne comprennent pas ce qu'il leur arrive !Bein oui, t'as foutu une taloche à ton amoureux par ce que t'es pas fichu de te contrôler ! Tiens ? Toi aussi t'as la joue rouge ? Et ben tu sais quoi ? Ton amoureux aussi il y arrive pas apparemment! Tss... -'

Je traversais la forêt que je connaissais à présent par cœur, évitant le territoire de chasse des tigres du coin, tout comme eux avaient appris à éviter le mien, et, après m'être coincée une énième fois dans une liane, je tirais mon long couteau en dent de tigre (comprenez maintenant pourquoi ils m'évitent ces gros chats ?) de la sangle accrochée à ma cuisse, et me frayais un chemin à travers le sous-bois touffu. Machinalement, j'effleurais ma cicatrice qui me barrait obliquement le ventre passant juste sou mon nombril et s'arrêtant à ma hanche gauche ( comprenez maintenant pourquoi moi je les évite ces gros chats ?). J'avais reçu cette cicatrice lors d'une de nos nombreuses altercations, et bien que cette fois, ce fut la dernière, j'avais faillis y passer. Mais le tigre, lui, était vraiment mort.

Après une bonne heure de marche (j'avais choisis cette grotte pour sa proximité d'un cours d'eau, mais aussi car elle était en plein cœur de la forêt, presque au pied de la montagne qui dominait l'île, et donc loin du village) parmis les grands arbres verts et les buissons en fleurs répandants une odeur délicieuse, je pénétrais enfin dans ma petit maison de pierre grise. Je l'avais aménagé au fur et à mesure que j'apprenais à survivre seule et au fil des objets que je volais lors de mes escapades, très rare, la nuit en ville. Il y avait un lit à même le sol composé de mousse et de feuilles sèches, un petit rond de pierres rempli de charbon pour le feu, et quelques petits outils pour la cuisine, ainsi que divers couteaux, en silex ou en dents d'animaux, la plupart étant des trophées arrachés à mes conquêtes meurtrières. Faut bien défendre son territoire! J'avais aussi deux lances, la troisième gisant, cassée à côté de ses compagnes. Je l'avais brisée en chassant un bœuf sauvage particulièrement agressif, qui s'était retourné contre moi, et auquel j'avais échappé de justesse en fonçant escalader un arbre.

Ce jours là, j'ai failli perdre la capacité de m'asseoir pendant des lunes ! Je m'étirais et souris à se souvenir, avant de me concentrer sur mon problème, comme je le faisais depuis une lune sans pouvoir trouver une réponse plus plaisante à celle que j'avais dégoté. J'avais découvert en m'introduisant dans la bibliothèque privée du médecin de l'île que je pourrais peut être trouver une solution à mon secret sur Grand Line, mais la seule façon d'y aller était sois, de me faire passagère clandestine, ce qui était hors de question maintenant que je mesurais un mètre soixante-cinq et non plus trois pommes de haut, sois de m'engager dans un équipage... de pirates, puisque seuls les pirates passaient par la.

- AYLAAAAANN!

Je sursautais violemment. Non mais il est pas croyable cet oiseau !Cette fois je vais me le faire !

- Tu vas la fermer espèce de dindon sur pattes !Hurlai-je à mon tours.

Le perroquet, qui m'avait suivi et qui avait hérité du surnom de Kidd justement, se percha sur une pierre, et me regarda de ses grands yeux noirs en penchant la tête, style : Kestuveuxtoi ?

- TU TE FOUS DE MOI?!

Je me jetais sur l'oiseau, qui glapit un « KIIIIDD !» retentissant, et s'ensuivit une course poursuite à travers la grotte, dont la profondeur permettait ce jeu que j'appréciais particulièrement : la chasse au Kidd'dindon ! Malgré mes pensées de le transformer en Kidd'repas, j'appréciais beaucoup ce perroquet, et il ne connaissait que moi, ne pouvant plus retourner avec les siens maintenant qu'il portait mon odeur, c'est à dire, une odeur de prédateur. Ce jeu était l'un des rares moments de détentes que j'avais, et j'en profitai un maximum. Mais mon estomac fini par se rappeler à moi par un gargouillement sonore. Il était presque huit heure du soir, et je n'avais rien mangé à midi, à part quelques noisettes et une pomme, ne pouvant chasser sous la chaleur intense de l'après-midi.

Je cessai de poursuivre ce canard boiteux de Kidd, et attrapais une de mes lances et prenais un deuxième couteau que je glissai à côté du premier dans le deuxième fourreau accroché à ma cuisse.

- Bon, qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir me dégoter maintenant qu'il fais plus frais ? Me dis-je à voie haute.

- Kiddoudoudindon !

- Ferme la un peu toi !

Je décidais d'ignorer l'oiseau, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de se poser sur mon épaule et de me mordiller affectueusement l'oreille. En souriant, je le caressais quelques instants, avant de le chassé de mon épaule et de reprendre mon début de traque interrompu. Je sortis, et me mis à l'affût après quelques minutes de marches dans la verdure de la jungle. Je repérai un troupeau de gros bœufs paissant dans une petite clairière entourée de buissons d'épines et de houx.

Je me glissais sous l'un d'eux, prenant bien soin de ne pas trop secouer les épines acérées qui se prenaient dans mon T-shirt, pour ne pas éveiller l'attention de ces placides herbivores. L'une d'elles me passa en travers du dos, me laissant une méchante griffure et faisant couler mon sang. Merde! Saloperie d'épineux! L'odeur allait alarmer le troupeau dès que le vent changerais de direction ce qui ne tarda pas. La mienne ne les inquiétais que trop tard en général, je portais l'odeur fraîche des sous-bois depuis suffisamment longtemps pour inquiéter de si gros mammifères, grossière erreur!

Mais l'effluve du sang, très forte, les prit a la gorge et ils s'affolèrent. Je bondis aussi vite que possible dans la jungle, à la recherche d'un arbre solide. Le troupeau fonçait dans ma direction, pas le temps de choisir, j'attrapais une branche au hasard et me hissais sur l'arbre, lachant ma lance du même coup. La première bête passa en dessous de moi sans me toucher, je me détournais vivement du sol pour chercher une nouvelle prise, mon pied dérapa sur la sève de l'arbre et je me rattrapais à la force des bras. Je soulevais les jambes contre mon ventre pour éviter de me blesser. Je restais un instant comme ça, examinant l'arbre.

Mmmmm... Non, décidément, il ne pourrait pas supporter mon poids bien longtemps. Je regardais vers la bas et, avisant un jeune au pelage beige s'élancer sous mon perchoir, je lâchais la branche.

J'atterris lourdement sur son dos, lui flanquant la frousse de sa vie! Il se mit a ruer et se cabrer, je m'agrippais fermement à ses cornes. Soudain il changea de direction et mon bassin bascula sur le côté gauche de ses flancs. L'animal avait pris la fuite sur la droite et avait quitté la horde, ce qui me laissais le champ libre pour abattre le jeunot inconscient. Dans une position trèèèèèès inconfortable (m'accrochant à pleines mains aux cornes, le bras droit tordu car mon corps avait glissé du côté gauche de la bête, seulement retenu par mon genoux, par dessus l'échine du bœuf) je le laissais s'épuiser un long moment, jusqu'à ce que mes bras ne puissent plus supporter les chocs provoquer pas les épaules du bestiot. Je lâchais prise en apercevant un buisson de baie. J'atterris en plein dedans, le réduisant en miettes et roulant un peu plus loin.

Le bœuf, sentant le poids sur ses cornes disparaître, ralentis l'allure et se remit au pas, les flancs écumants. Il se plaça devant moi, près à charger, et je me redressai rapidement, m'en tirant avec quelques égratignures. Le voyant hésité sur la marche à suivre, je me mis à courir sur la droite en hurlant:

- Aller viens la bestiole! T'as rien dans le ventre! Viens là!

Attiré par mes cris, il me poursuivit, hors de lui, bavant de rage. Je feintai rapidement sur la droite, sortant mon couteau de son étui d'un même mouvement, et le pris à contre pied, le faisait déraper pour finalement s'arrêter de profil. J'avais désormais sa gorge offerte à ma lame, et je l'y plongeai sans hésiter, avec une redoutable efficacité. Le poignard s'enfonça entre les chairs en tranchant muscles et tendons sur son passage, jusqu'à rencontrer la trachée de l'animal. Le jeune bœuf meugla de douleur tandis qu'une gerbe de sang chaud m'aspergeait le visage. Il se débattit, m'éclaboussant encore plus de son fluide vitale, et sans me laisser déconcentrer, j'appuyais encore plus sur la lame, qui traversa sa gorge de part en part avant de la faire revenir vers moi et de l'abattre sur sa tête, la plantant dans sa boîte crânienne où elle se figea dans un bruit mat. S'en fut trop pour l'animal, qui s'écroula à mes pieds.

Couverte de sang, je contemplais mon futur dîner avec satisfaction quand une voie vint rompre mon instant de fierté.

- Hé bien, tu n'y vas pas de main morte! Lança une voie grave et moqueuse derrière moi.

Je me retournai d'un bloque, ma lame en avant, cherchant le propriétaire de la voie.

- Montre toi !grognai-je.

A suivre ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! C'est ma première fic, comme je le disais plus haut, ne soyez pas indulgent, au contraire ! Encore merci d'avoir lu !


	2. Chapter 2

Comme promis, voilà la suite ! J'espère que le début vous a plut, je ne sais pas si vous avez laissé des reviews vu que j'ai enchaîné directement sur ce chapitre. Mais je répondrai à vos reviews dans le chapitre suivant !

Bon, finit les blablatages, et place au chapitre !

**Je suis...et je ce que je veux c'est...**

- Montre toi ! Grognai-je.

Les broussailles m'entourant s'écartèrent pour laisser apparaître un jeune homme brun. Il portait un étrange chapeau blanc à taches noir, ce qui me fit bêtement penser à une vache qui avait dû passer un sale quart d'heure pour finir ainsi, avait des cernes sous ses yeux d'un noir profonds, portait un sweet jaune avec un...truc qui souriait dessus, et un jean bleu moulant à taches noir. Ses vêtements mettaient en valeur sa musculature qui avait l'air peu développé, mais je ne m'y trompais pas, ayant l'habitude de jauger mes proies par rapport à leur musculatures. Et je pouvais affirmer que cet home avait une musculature de félin, discrète, mais d'une dangereuse puissance. Et, je pouvais le qualifier de beau, avec son visage fin, ses grands yeux noirs mystérieux et ce maintien digne d'un prince. Bref le nom me vint bien sur immédiatement à l'esprit. Cet homme était...

Un parfait inconnu. Je ne l'avais jamais vu. Mais c'était également ma première rencontre avec un humain depuis bien longtemps, et je sentais la tension augmenter au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait de moi. QU'IL S'APROCHAIT ?

- HEHO! T'approche pas comme ça toi ! Reste où tu es !

J'avais passé tellement de temps avec les animaux que j'avais perdu l'habitude de la proximité qu'avaient les humains, si bien que deux mètres me paraissait largement suffisant !

Il s'arrêta, surpris, avant de froncer les sourcils, et la tension augmenta encore d'un cran alors que son ton devenait menaçant:

- Ne me donne pas d'ordre !

Je haussais un sourcil. Tiens, corde sensible ? Je remarquais alors un sabre dans son dos, et ses mains, le long de ses flancs, avaient les marques de l'utilisation de sabre, des cales, et la façon de les tenir, toujours légèrement entrouvertes, les doigts souples et fins, et je décidai de suivre son conseil en changeant de sujet:

- Qui es-tu ?

Il sembla surpris par ma question, et émit un petit rire qui me déconcerta. L'était en colère il y a pas deux secondes, et le voilà qui ricane pour un rien. Je ne comprenais vraiment rien aux humains. Je me concentrai sur la conversation en gardant un œil, bien qu'inutile il fallait toujours prendre des précautions, sur mon problème. L'homme secoua la tête, et son sourire disparut presque aussitôt. Décidément ses sautes d'humeur me donnaient le tournis.

- Excusez moi miss, je ne me moquais pas de vous!

Et le voilà qui me vouvoyait en faisant preuve de politesse! Comme si ma question l'avait rappelé à l'ordre... je n'y comprenais rien!

- Pourquoi tu te marrais sous mon nez alors, Rétorquai-je agressivement.

C'est pas parce qu'il a commencé à être poli que je vais lui rendre la pareil à ce mec! Non mais ! Il ne releva d'ailleurs pas mon agressivité, et reprit comme si de rien était:

- Je suis Trafalgar Law, un pirate.

Un pirate. Je m'en doutais. Ça ne serait pas le premier imbécile venu qui se pointerait avec un sabre sur le dos. Ni qui se baladerait dans la jungle seul! Mais cela ne m'effraya en rien, et mon manque de réaction sembla le déconcerter à son tour. Tiens! Non mais, je vois pas pourquoi je serai la seule à me faire surprendre dans cette histoire ! Mais sa réaction à lui me surpris au-delà du possible: il...éclata de rire ! Il se prend pour qui ce type! Timbré, il était tout simplement timbré.

- Haha! Tu es vraiment hors du commun miss!

Tiens, le voilà qui me tutoyait de nouveau... je soupirai, me passant une main sur le visage.

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, mais bon. Tu veux quoi ? Tu es sur mon territoire, ce qui pourrai faire de toi une proie potentiel. Lui rétorquai-je avec aplomb.

Il sembla réfléchir.

POV Law:

Vraiment étrange cette gamine. Elle était humaine, et se comportait comme un animal. Elle l'intéressait beaucoup. A première vue, elle semblait musclée, et elle était particulièrement jolie, même couverte de sang... Ça lui donnait un côté meurtrier assez attirant. A sa façon de se tenir, il devina un corps souple, habitué à vivre en forêt, et il devina qu'elle n'avait aucunement conscience de sa beauté. Son port de tête plein de fierté ne le trompait pas.

D'ailleurs ses vêtements confirmaient sa supposition, personne dans l'île n'étant aussi...sauvage. Ses longs cheveux bruns tombant en cascade autours de son visage jusqu'en dessous de ses omoplates, sa poitrine (superbe ne put-il s'empêcher de remarquer) couverte par un t-shirt usé, sa peau bronzée, son ventre aux abdominaux bien dessinés dénudé, sa taille fine, ses longues jambes moulées dans un pantacourt beige foncé lui aussi très abîmé... Il releva les yeux vers elle, et vit qu'elle était gênée. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier qu'on l'examine de la tête aux pieds. Oui, vraiment cette petite l'intéressait. Reste à savoir si elle sait se battre. Et il avait une petite idée de la façon dont il pourrait la forcer à venir se mesurer à lui. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

POV Aylan:

Il m'énervait à me détailler comme ça ! Un sentiment que je n'avais plus ressenti depuis longtemps m'envahit. La gêne. Comme il ne reprenait pas la parole, je me décidais à partir. Il ne fallait pas que mon problème décide de venir faire un tours dehors alors que j'avais réussi à le refouler depuis autant d'années! Il finirait bien par partir de mon territoire de toute façon, ou alors il se ferait tuer par une bête sauvage. Aussi habile qu'il pouvait l'être avec son arme, il ne connaissait pas cette jungle autant que moi. Alors que je reculais vers ma proie dans l'intention de m'en saisir et de partir rapidement, il reprit la parole:

- Tout d'abord, avant de filer, dis moi ton nom miss.

Je reniflais en plissant le nez, mécontente qu'il me donne à moi aussi des ordres. Il s'en aperçut, et ajouta, légèrement moqueur:

-S'il te plaît.

Je soupirai. Bon, plus vite il aurait sa réponse, plus vite il me ficherait la paix. Et puis, je connaissais son nom, pourquoi refuserai-je de lui donner le mien?

- Aylan. Dis-je d'un ton neutre où se glissais pourtant une note d'impatience. Je commençais à avoir vraiment faim, et la douleur de mon estomac vide se rappela brutalement à moi par un gargouillement. Cela fit sourire mon interlocuteur casse-pieds, et je serai les dents. Il n'y avait rien de drôle à voir quelqu'un mourir de faim.

- Aylan donc. Un nouveau sourire, plus doux, vint sur ses lèvres, si bien que je ne m'attendis absolument pas à la suite. Tu m'as demandé ce que je voulais. Et bien, j'en veux à ta proie, ce magnifique bœuf derrière toi. Alors sois gentille et donne le moi sans protester.

Je me mettais en position de combat en relevant mon couteau que j'avais abaissé. Instinctivement, je dévoilais mes dents, menaçante. Il s'était aventuré sur un terrain que je connaissais par cœur: la défense de son bien dans les règles de la jungle. Tous les coups sont permis, le vainqueur prend sa proie au perdant, le perdant meurt. Des règles simples qu'il fallait connaître ici. Un feulement sortit de ma bouche alors qu'il levait le bras pour attraper son sabre. Comme je m'y attendais, ses doigts prirent immédiatement la forme du manche, et il retira la longue lame de son fourreau en prenant son temps.

- Voici nodachi. Me dit-il avec un sourire.

- Tu parles trop, répliquai-je, et sans plus de cérémonie, je me jetais sur lui.

Il fendit l'air avec son sabre à l'endroit où je me trouvais un instant plus tôt, et je me glissais sous sa garde en lançant en avant mon bras droit, qui tenait mon couteau, cherchant à l'éventrer. Mais c'était un combattant rodé, et s'il avait été surpris par ma vitesse, il ne se déconcentra pas pour autant. Sa main gauche saisi mon poignet et le tordis dans l'autre sens, vers mon visage. J'évitais la lame en renversant la tête, me glissant à genou entre ses jambes, entraînant sa main du même coup. Il ne commis pas l'erreur de conserver sa prise sur mon poignet, et me lâcha immédiatement pour se retourner à une vitesse effarante.

Il frappa mon dos exposé avec son pied, m'éjectant contre un arbre cinq mètres plus loin. Je le heurtais en étouffant un gémissement, avant de m'écrouler par terre, tachant de retrouver ma respiration. Il n'avait pas mis toute sa force dans son coup, sinon il m'aurait brisé la colonne vertébrale. Pourquoi m'avait-il épargné? Une colère sourde m'envahit. Me prenait-il pour une de ces créatures chétives vivant dans ce village? Il allait regretter sa méprise. Je me retournais et me remit rapidement sur mes jambes, ignorant le cri de protestation de mon dos, dont la douleur me fila à travers le corps. Trafalgar Law m'attendait, son habituel sourire au lèvres, en position de combat, légèrement de profil, son nodachi pointé vers moi, et en position d'équilibre, la main gauche écartée du corps et les jambes légèrement écartées.

Sa position était parfaite, aucune ouverture. Je reprenais ma position, proche de la sienne, sauf que je pliais les jambes bien plus que lui, à la manière d'un chat. Je lui tournais autours, lui suivant le mouvement, pivotant souplement sur ses jambes, cherchant mutuellement une ouverture. Soudain, je bondis. Le combat se poursuivit sans que ni moi ni lui ne trouvent la faille qui ferait ployer l'autre. Il se battait remarquablement bien, et si je n'avais pas plus de vitesse que lui, je me serai déjà fais massacrer. Plus d'une fois, ma célérité durement acquise durant mes années de courses dans les arbres ou devant une grosse grosse bestiole pleine de dents me sauva la vie, et la lame du pirate me frôlait la peau à un millimètre. J'esquivais, esquivais encore, sans pouvoir contre-attaquer.

Notre combat nous éloigna de la petite clairière où avait eu lieu notre discussion, et pour finir, nous nous retrouvâmes au bord de la falaise qui surplombait la mer. Je m'essoufflais peu à peu, et devais rapidement trouver une idée pour me sortir de là. Trafalgar Law se fendit soudain, et sa lame vint érafler la peau de mon ventre, en parallèle avec ma cicatrice. Mais, au lieu de m'écarter, je m'avançais d'un coup vers lui, enfonçant encore plus loin le nodachi dans mon flanc alors que le début de la lame déchirait mon haut, et, ignorant la douleur qui fusa dans mon ventre, je parvins à lui planter mon couteau dans le bras droit. Celui qui tenait son sabre. Je ne réussi même pas à lui arracher un grognement de douleur, et il saisit mon bras pour m'attirer encore plus près tout en éloignant son bras vers l'arrière de façon a retirer son arme. Le nodachi descendant sur ma cuisse droite et déchira complètement mon t-shirt noir, qui tombait à présent en lambeaux.

- Tu abandonnes? Souffla-t-il. Nos visages étaient beaucoup trop proches, son haleine fraîche vint effleurer mes lèvres.

- Jamais! Grondai-je, tentant de mordre la main qui me tenait. Pour qui tu me prends?!

- Dans ce cas...

Il dégagea complètement son nodachi d'un coup sec, m'arrachant un cri de douleur, et, avançant d'un pas... me fit basculer de la falaise. Je hurlais en sentant mon corps valser vers les pics rocheux dépassant de la mer.

- AAAHH!

Une main rattrapa solidement mon avant-bras et mon corps heurta avec violence la paroi rocheuse, et je me retrouvais à me balancer à quarante mètres de hauteurs, retenue juste par une main. L'adrénaline du combat tomba d'un seul coup, laissant place à l'effroi. Je sentis une brûlure bien connu et que je haïssais plus que tout m'envahir, partant de mes reins et remontant le long de mon dos. Mes yeux me brûlèrent et je sus qu'il viraient peu à peu au rouge sang. Oh non, pas ça!

POV Law:

Il la retenait par une main, couché sur le sol, de son bras gauche, le poignard d'Aylan toujours planté dans son bras droit sur lequel il s'appuyait pour se retenir. Elle pendait dans le vide, le sang de sa blessure coulant le long de ses jambes et tombant de très haut vers la mer et les pics acérés. La jeune femme ne pourrait plus tenir longtemps, sa blessure était sérieuse. Elle releva vers lui des yeux emplis de terreur qui, étrangement, viraient peu à peu au rouge sang. Avant qu'elle n'ai le temps de faire quoi que se soit, il lui lança:

- Rejoins mon équipage !


	3. Chapter 3

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre tout frais, et tout frétillant sortit du filet!

Rassurez-vous, il ne put pas la poiscaille ( enfin.. jespère...)

**Camargo**: Super! je suis ravie que ça te plaise! C'ets marrant que ça te fasse pensé à ta Emma! En faite, j'écris un livre depuis quelques années ( livre livre... c'est vite dit), et j'ai repris le même personnage centrale! Merci d'avoir laissé une review! Si tu as une critique à faire, n'hésite pas! Ton avis m'intérese beaucoup!

**MV-232:**Merci pour ta review! Elle m'a fait très plaisir! Contente que ça te plaise! Jespère que tu aimeras la suite! N'hésite pas sur les commentaires de critiques!

**Lilo65:** Vrai, tu aimes?! Vraiment merci d'avoir laissé une review! Avec un peu de chance ( beaucoup tu veux dire!) ... toi la-haut je t'ai pas sonné!heu.. hum, je disais donc, j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi! N'hésite pas à me faire des critiques! pas d'indulgence avec moi!;)

**Mon choix**

POV Aylan:

- Rejoins mon équipage !

La surprise fut telle que la brûlure disparut, rendant leur éclat turquoise à mes yeux.

- Qu-quoi ?

Il eu un sourire moqueur.

- Quel mot n'as-tu pas compris?

- Imbécile! Sifflai-je, tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire!

- A ta place, je ne m'insulterai pas. Dit-il d'un ton froid, toute légèreté envolée.

Pendant un instant, je ne compris pas, tachant de reprendre mon souffle. Puis, je sentis la main serrant mon avant-bras se desserrer brutalement, me faisant choir de quelques centimètres. J'eus un cri surpris, mais avant que le cri de peur ne vienne, la main se referma sur mon poignet. Je m'y agrippais à mon tour fermement, mais mes mains étaient rendue glissantes par le sang du bœuf et le mien, et je ne réussi qu'à glisser d'avantage vers le bas. Je m'immobilisais aussitôt, mon bras pendant dans le vide.

- Salaud! Ne joue pas avec moi!

- J'ai comme l'impression que tu n'as pas compris ta situation, miss. Peut être que te retrouver suspendu par les cheveux t'aidera à saisir?

- NON! C'est bon j'ai compris, excuse moi! débitai-je précipitamment en sentant ses doigts se desserrer.

- Vraiment ? Sourit-il, dans ce cas, quelle est ta réponse ?

- Tu ne me connais pas, tu ne sais pas ce que tu demande ! M'écriai-je, tendue (autant qu'on peut l'être suspendue à quarante mètres du sol avec un psychopathe comme seul soutien). Pour ta sécurité et celle de ton équipage – je suppose que tu es le capitaine – il vaut mieux que je ne sois pas dans les parages, terminai-je, les dents serrés.

Il sembla surpris, mais sa pris se resserra.

- Qu'est ce qui te fais dire ça miss ? Questionna-t-il, très intéressé.

C'était ce que je redoutais le plus. Les questions.

- Ça ne te regarde pas ! Mes problèmes ne concernent que moi !

- Par problème, tu parles du changement de couleur de tes prunelles, tout à l'heure ?

Je serrai les dents de nouveau. J'en avais trop dis. De quoi se mêlait-il celui-là ? J'avais une vie tranquille et solitaire, un but, celui de rejoindre Grand Line et de chercher un moyen de me guérir de mon secret, et voilà que cet inconnu débarquait dans ma vie, m'attaquait et me retenait suspendue dans le vide en me demandant de le rejoindre ! Rien que ça ! Je ne le connaissais même pas !

Il comprit que sa question était malvenue, et changea de sujet immédiatement :

- Tu dois te dire que tu ne me connais pas, que je chamboule ta vie n'est ce pas ?...A voir ta tête énervée j'ai vus juste. Alors, je suis bien le capitaine des heart pirates, mais je suis aussi médecin, et j'ai une prime de 200 000 de berrys.

Je m'étranglais en entendant la somme de sa prime. Ainsi ce jeune capitaine était un rookie ! Mais cela signifiait donc que... je sentais un espoir monter en moi.

- Si tu es un rookie, ça veut dire que tu es déjà allé sur Grand Line non ?

- Bien sur que oui ! Tu ne sais vraiment pas qui je suis ! Rigola-t-il. Tu vis donc si loin des hommes ?

Je ne répondis pas, et il n'attendait apparemment pas de réponse, car il enchaîna aussitôt :

- Je l'ai quitté pour repasser par cette île où il y a un excellent mécanicien réparateur, il fallait changer quelques pièces dans le moteur de mon sous-marin, des pièces presque introuvables sur Grand Line. Et comme je suis ami avec lui, et que je passais dans le coin, je l'ai appelé pour un petit rendez-vous.

- La fête est en ton honneur ! Compris-je.

- Kosuke adore faire la fête, il a saisit ma venue comme prétexte. Répondit-il en souriant.

- Et... tu vas retourner sur Grand Line après ? Tentai-je.

- Bien sur, que veux-tu que je fasse dans ce coin perdu ?

Décidément, il parlait de façon très polie. Mais l'heure n'était pas à la critique, il fallait que je me décide. Partir avec cet équipage inconnu pour chercher une réponse en prenant le risque d'éveiller mon problème et devenant moi-même une pirate, ou rester ici à me morfondre loin de tout être humain. De plus, un refus de ma part pourrait engendrer une chute aussi rapide que mortelle. Comment allait-il réagir si je disais non ?

POV Law :

Elle était plonger dans ses pensées, réfléchissant à sa proposition. Qu'elle arrive à réfléchir sans paniquer étant ainsi suspendu au-dessus du vide indiquait une grande force de caractère. Elle l'impressionnait, et il était très curieux de la connaître. Encore fallait-il qu'elle accepte.

Lui pouvait encore tenir des heurs si nécessaire, mais elle, si elle n'en avait pas conscience, perdait toujours autant de sang, et allait bientôt sombrer dans l'inconscience si ça continuait comme ça. Encore une fois, il fut impressionné. Elle avait une résistance hors du commun.

- Si je dis non, que feras-tu ?

Un sourire inquiétant étira ses lèvres, et ne répondit pas tout de suite, histoire de la faire poireauter un peu. Puis il secoua la tête.

- Rien. Je ne veux pas que tu accepte sous la contrainte, sinon tu ne me serai d'aucune utilité sans motivation. Ne pense pas que l'idée de te balancer dans le vide ne m'aie pas effleurer, histoire de t'appendre à refuser, mais ce serai dommage d'abîmer une aussi jolie chose que toi, tu n'es pas d'accord ?

Elle le regarda avec des yeux ronds, le temps d'assimiler la phrase. Puis déglutit, détournant les yeux, en se mordant la lèvre. Il attendit en silence.

Elle releva finalement la tête. Elle avait le teint livide, la perte de sang devenait trop importante, mais elle ne semblait même pas s'en apercevoir. _L'adrénaline l'empêche de ressentir la souffrance, _se dit-il_. _Voyant qu'elle le fixait de ses grands yeux turquoises, il demanda sarcastiquement:

-On s'est décidé miss ?

POV Aylan :

Je ne me sentais pas bien -remarque, suspendue dans le vide... je m'étais déjà sentie mieux!-, et ma tête me tournait sans que je sache pourquoi. Je n'avais mal nul part. En fait, je ne sentais presque plus mon corps. _Je suis restée trop longtemps suspendue dans le vide !_ Pensai-je. Heureusement, je m'étais décidée. J'irai avec lui. J'avais tenté de le prévenir, il n'avait pas reprit sa proposition, c'était à ses risques et périls. Je fermai les yeux un instant, repensant à ma vie solitaire sur l'île, puis répondit :

- Tu n'as rien contre les perroquets au moins ?

- Heu...il était déstabilisé. Tant mieux ! Non, reprit-il, ça signifie que tu acceptes ?

- Remonte moi ! Exigeai-je. S'il te plaît ! Rajoutai-je rapidement, me souvenant qu'il n'aimait pas les ordres.

- Bienvenue dans l'équipage ! Sourit-il en me soulevant facilement.

Je retrouvais avec délices la sensations du sol sous mes pieds. Ouf ! C'est quand même mieux ! A quatre patte dans l'herbe, je tachais de reprendre mes esprits en me tenant doucement les tempes. Puis je me relevais. Dans un cri.

- AAAH!

- Je me disais aussi que c'était bizarre ! Dit tranquillement Trafalgar alors que je m'écroulais, la douleur et la perte de sang me déchirant le corps de milles aiguilles en feu.

POV Law :

Il la réceptionna avant qu'elle ne s'écroule, et déchira rapidement ce qui restai de son T-shirt pour bander sommairement son ventre, la laissant en soutien-gorge qui se résumait à une bande de peau noir et douce passé autours de la poitrine. Heureusement -pour elle-, il n'avait vraiment pas le temps d'être distrait par les attraits de cette fille. Il la chargea délicatement sur son épaule avant de prendre la direction de son sou-marin. Un cri le fit sursauté :

- AYLANNNN !

Un perroquet grand comme son avant-bras sans compter une queue de près de trente centimètres, bleu pétard, s'envola des arbres et vint voler au-dessus de lui.

- Kiddoudoudindon !

Mais qu'est ce que cette bestiole racontait ? Enfin, il n'avait pas de temps pour ça, il ignora l'oiseau et reprit sa marche active vers la petite crique ou était ancré le sous-marin des heart pirates.

POV Aylan :

Je revenais peu à peu à moi, et ouvrais difficilement mes pauvres mirettes agressées par la vive lumière régnant dans... heu... dans l'endroit où je me trouvais.

Tout mon corps me faisait mal, et il y avait un crétin qui sautait comme un fou à l'intérieur de ma tête. Et, histoire d'en rajouter une couche, je ne savais même pas où j'étais. Les souvenirs me revinrent peu à peu. J'étais devenue une pirate. Sous les ordres d'un homme dont je ne savais rien, qui avait engagé quelqu'un dont il ne savait rien non plus. C'était plutôt mal partit. J'espérais que la situation n'allais pas déraper. Je n'avais aucune envie de revivre...Bref.

J'ouvris enfin les yeux, et reconnu une petite infirmerie. J'ignorais combien de temps j'avais dormis, il n'y avait aucune fenêtre me permettant de déterminer l'heure. Mon lit était contre le mur à ma gauche, et à l'opposé, se trouvait une porte ouverte par laquelle je distinguais un grand lit, et un bureau. J'étais recouverte d'un drap, et en dessous, j'étais nue. Je m'en fichais, j'avais l'habitude de me baigner nue dans la jungle. J'avais un bandage autours du ventre, et sur ma cuise gauche. Soudain je me relevai brusquement, faisant glisser le drap blanc.

- Kidd ! M'exclamai je, avant de retomber brutalement sur mon oreiller, la pièce tournant autours de moi aussi sûrement qu'une toupie. Wow ! Ça touuuurne...

- Tiens, tu es réveillée ! Lança une voie moqueuse que je reconnu aussitôt. Mon « capitaine » sortait de la chambre en souriant. Elle devait être la sienne, et j'en déduisais que cette infirmerie était sa petite salle de soin privée.

- Mal à la tête... Dormi combien de temps ? Marmonnai-je.

- Entre 4 et 5 heure. Répondit-il sur un ton étrange.

Je relevai la tête vers lui, cherchant une explication à son ton. Soudai, je m'aperçus qu'il me détaillait sans vergogne, avec un sourire appréciateur. Je remontais précipitamment le drap sur moi en poussant un grondement sourd, ce qui sembla le surprendre au plus haut point. Puis je me figeais.

- Pourquoi... pourquoi j'ai fais ça ? Demandai-je d'une voie déconcertée.

- Quoi ? Le grognement ? Je suppose que c'est naturel pour avoir vécu avec les anim...

- Mais non, pas le grognement ! L'interrompis-je, agacée. Ça. Pourquoi je me suis couverte ? Continuai-je en triturant le bord du drap qui m'entourant la poitrine. Je n'avais jamais ressentit ça avant. Qu'est ce qui m'arrivait d'un seul coup ?

Il me regarda avec des yeux ronds, avant d'exposer de rire, me plongeant encore plus dans la confusion.

- Hé ! Qu'est ce qui te fais rire Trafalgar ?! M'indignai-je, complètement perdue par sa réaction et la mienne.

- Maintenant, c'est capitaine, souviens-toi ! Répondit-il, mort de rire. Et ton geste, ça doit être par pudeur, que veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ?

- Heu... par quoi ? Demandai en haussant un sourcil. Mais de quoi il parlait ?

Il se figea, avant de repartir dans son fou rire.

- Pourquoi tu te moques de moi ? M'écriai-je en tentant de me redresser, les bras toujours serrés autours de ma poitrine à mon plus grand agacement.

Il cessa de rire aussitôt, et, mettant une main glacée sur mon épaule dénudée, m'arrachant un grondement de défense qu'il ignora le temps de me pousser brutalement sur le lit. Mais, mon avertissement se prolongeant, il retira sa main avec un regard dur.

- Ne me gronde jamais plus dessus miss.

- Et toi ne me touche pas !

- Pour te soigner, j'ai dû te toucher un peu plus que ça. Soupira-t-il, il va falloir que tu l'accepte.

Sans savoir pourquoi, je rougis. Je dû faire une drôle de tête devant cette nouvelle réaction, car son agacement s'envola pour être remplacer par un nouveau rire, plus doux. J'étais complètement perdue.

- Qu'est ce qui m'arrive Traf...capitaine ?demandai-je, angoissée. Je ne comprends rien à tes réactions, et voilà que je n'arrive même plus à contrôler celles de mon propre corps !

J'avais passé ma vie dans la jungle, je croyais connaître les choses essentiels de la vie, de ma vie en tout cas. Et voilà que, non seulement je devenais une pirate entourée d'être humain, mais en plus mon corps ne m'appartenait plus comme avant ! Mais c'était quoi ce bordel !

A suivre...

Voilà la fin du troisième chapitre! J'espère vraiment que ça vous a plut! la moindre remarque m'aidera beaucoup pour la suite!


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour bonjour ! Merci ( si vous êtes toujours là.. :'(

de suivre cette fic ! Vraiment désolée d'avoir poster si tard, j'avais pas mal de boulot, et pis... j'étais fatiguée... C'est vrai quoi ! Me suis cassé le bras à cheval, et on venait de m'enlever le plâtre, c'est fatiguant les exercices d'assouplissements ! ( et non d'un chien ça fais mal !)

Bref, vous en avez rien à foutre de ma petite vie ! Une p'tite réponse aux reviews ( merci vraiment ! Je vous adore!) et place au chapitre ! (on se croirait au cirque...) Toi là-haut j'tai pas sonné !

Potit chat :Merci pour ta review ! Contente que tu aimes !( c'est normal aussi ! - se planque sous le bureau pour éviter les citrouilles) A Robin ? Bizarre, j'ai jamais pensé à elle ! Mais c'est vrai que, maintenant que tu le dis... Il y a une petite ressemblance !

Tacous'prfr :Tu me rassures ! J'avais l'impression que ce que j'écrivais n'avais aucun sens ! Aucun défaut !(Rougis comme une tomate) Wouaaaa..-bave aux lèvres- paaas deee déééfaaauuut...( Yoyo! On s'réveille !) Hein ? Ah oui, c'est vrai..hum. Merci pour ta review !

Akayui:Merci pour tes encouragements ! Je ferai de mon mieux pour poster vite !

**Nouveau départ, et... déjà des emmerdes...**

POV Law:

Peu à peu, sa voie montait dans les aiguës. Il sentit son égarement, et s'assit lentement sur le lit, prenant garde à ne pas la toucher. Elle fixa sur lui ses beaux yeux turquoises complètement affolés devant toutes ces nouvelles réactions qu'elle ne connaissait pas et aurait dû connaître.

- Je ne connais que très peu de choses de toi miss. Commença-t-il d'un ton apaisant, ne voulant pas risquer de refaire la scène inquiétante de tout à l'heure, quand ses yeux avaient changés de couleur. Ce que je sais, tu me l'as dis, ou je l'ai deviné. Je peux déjà affirmer que cela fais très longtemps que tu n'as plus été en contact avec tes semblables, tes réactions le prouvent. La plupart des femmes... ( elle haussa de nouveau les sourcils ). Ah, d'accord.

_Son ignorance sur sa race est à ce point !_ Songea-t-il. Elle était vraiment fascinante, et il était ravie qu'elle fasse désormais partit de son équipage, même s'il devait passé par un cours sur la race humaine pour ça. Elle était déjà plus calme, et l'écoutait avec nervosité, avide de comprendre. Il souffla, et se passa la main sur le visage sans perdre son sourire.

- Bon, alors, commença-t-il, moi, je suis un homme. Tu le sais ça ?

- Bien sur, renifla-t-elle, dédaigneuse. Un mâle quoi.

- Et que sais-tu d'autre sur les mâles, comme tu dis ? Demanda-t-il en la fixant.

- Vous croyez que tout vous appartiens, qu'une femelle n'est pas capable de défendre son territoire, vos humeurs varient selon votre entourage – s'il y a une jeune femelle en chaleur dans le coin, alors là tout va pour le mieux !-, vous êtes dominants, cherchez toujours à prouver que le plus fort, c'est vous, surtout devant les femelles, à partir d'un certaine âge, vous partez former votre propre clan. Il y a des moments où vous montez sur les femelles, je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi...

Tout le long de sa tirade, il l'avait regarder, profondément amusé et surpris. Tout ce qu'elle savait, elle l'avait appris de sa vie avec les animaux. Et le plus amusant, c'est qu'elle n'avait pas tout à fais tord pour les « mâles » comme elle disait. Les hommes étaient assez semblable aux animaux finalement ! Il y avait bien sur des détails à savoir, mais il ne la jugea pas encore prête à aborder ces sujets là. Elle devait être un puis de connaissance en plantes en revanche, et tous ce qui concernait la survie devait être une seconde nature chez elle.

- Bon, sur ce sujet-là, ça peut aller, mais tu te réfère sans cesse aux animaux. Je vais avoir du mal à t'apprendre si je ne connais pas bien ton parcours tu sais. Dit-il sur un ton neutre.

Elle se hérissa immédiatement, avant de se détendre. _Elle ne me dira pas toute la vérité._Songea-t-il. Qu'importe, la moindre information l'intéressait. Il pourrait en déduire beaucoup de choses.

- Je suis née dans une petite île semblable à celle-ci. Commença-t-elle, je l'ai quitté à l'âge de huit ans, et me suis embarqué dans un navire qui m'a déposé ici. A mon arrivée, il y a eu un accident, et on m'accusa d'en être responsable, et j'ai dû quitter le village pour vivre dans la jungle. Maintenant j'ai 17 ans, et j'ai toujours vécu seule dans la forêt.

Elle avait tout dis d'une voie monocorde, sans prêter réelle attention à son récit, les yeux fixés devant elle. Il fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait pas appris grand chose. Enfin ! Il examinerait tout en détail plus tard.

- D'accord, reprit-il. Bon, si moi, je suis un homme, toi tu es une femme, ou plutôt, une jeune fille.

Elle plissa le nez, et il s'empressa d'ajouter :

- Laisse tomber, c'est la même chose. Les femmes, même si nous sommes de la même espèce, sont très différente des hommes, et c'est pourquoi je ne suis pas le mieux placé pour t'expliquer tout ça. Tout d'abord, tu dois savoir que ta réaction de tout à l'heure était normal, n'importe qui aurait réagi comme ça. Surtout que tu ne me connais pas.

Elle resta silencieuse, attendant la suite avec curiosité.

_Par où commencer ? _Il n'avait jamais expliquer ce genre de choses, et là, il était aussi perdu qu'elle. Il se passa la main sur la nuque. Comment expliquer des détails qu'il ne comprenait pas lui-même sur le sexe opposé ? La situation avait un peu dérapé et ça ne lui plaisait que moyennement. Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser un membre de son équipage dans l'ignorance, surtout une jeune fille. Il n'y avait pas que des gentlemans ( et c'est lui qui dit ça, après s'être rincer l'œil sans se gêner ?-') à bord.

- Heu, bon, sais-tu comment marche le corps d'une femme ?

Elle secoua la tête. Ah ! Il pouvait lui faire un cour de science, là-dessus par contre, il n'y voyait aucun inconvénient ! Ils verraient la question des réactions... plus tard...Il entamerait donc son apprentissage par là. La suite n'en serait que plus facile.

Elle le fixait de ses grands yeux, sans ciller, écoutant avec attention. Le passage des règles fut assez compliqué à expliquer, surtout quand elle voulut vérifier qu'elle ne les avait pas. (-') Il l'en empêcha à grand peine, se retenant de rire devant sa mine étonnée, ne voulant pas être distrait de sa tâche, même s'il n'aurait pas dit non dans une autre situation...( Même s'il est polit, il reste un pirate le Traffy!)

Les réactions, sans aucune pudeur pour la plupart, de la jeune femme ne cessaient de le surprendre, et si elle lui avait grondé dessus quand il l'avait touché, elle le laissait s'approcher quelques fois très près, sans que cela ne la gêne aucunement. Elle ne voyait que le côté pratique et nécessaire de la chose, ce qui était normal, après près de dix ans à vivre seule en pleine nature. Elle ne connaissait que les lois des animaux, et ignorait tout de celles régissant le monde des hommes.

L'apprentissage serait très long. Heureusement, la vie d'un pirate n'avait que peu de règle, et les comportements animaux trouvaient bien leur place dans ce monde.

- Bon, ça suffit pour aujourd'hui. Lâcha-t-il. Il est tard, il doit être au moins minuit, et il faut que tu te reposes. Demain je te présenterai aux autres membres de l'équipage, et tu as intérêt à être moins agressive que tout à l'heure. Lui dit-il d'un ton plus menaçant. Maintenant, ta vie de solitaire est terminée, et tu vas devoir t'adapter, compris ?

- Oui captain !dit-elle en fermant les yeux et en se blottissant sous le drap.

- Capitaine ! Ne m'appelle pas comme cet imbécile de Kidd ! Siffla-t-il.

Mais elle s'était déjà endormie. Il sortit en secouant la tête. Les prochains jours n'allaient pas être de tout repos.

POV Aylan :

Je me réveillais doucement, et fixai un instant le plafond blanc au-dessus de moi en levant un sourcil, histoire de me rappeler ce que je fichais ici. Ah oui ! Je me souvenais. J'étais une pirate sous les ordres d'un capitaine qui avait passé la soirée ( plutôt la nuit mais bon..) à tacher de m'expliquer les méandres du corps d'une femel... femme. Nom de Dieu c'est compliqué ! Surtout ces histoires de ...truc là, mensuels que'q'chose. Les femelles n'avaient pas ça dans la jungle... Enfin, je crois. Faut dire, j'étais pas allé vérifier. Pff. Tch, pas grave, je m'en fous.

Alors, première nouvelle de la journée, j'ignorais d'ailleurs totalement l'heure, était que je crevais la dalle. La deuxième était que je n'avais presque plus mal. La troisième était plus une équation: pour manger faut une cuisine. ( enclenchement des méninges). Pour trouver la cuisine, il faut la chercher. Pour la chercher, il faut se lever. Jusque là, aucun soucis. C'est après que me vint une illumination. Quatrième idée, j'étais toujours toute nue sous les draps. Et merde.

Vu ma réaction d'hier devant Law, qu'est ce que ça allait être devant l'équipage ! J'allais sûrement perdre tous mes moyens. Et il ne fallait _absolument pas_ que je perde mes moyens, sous peine de douloureuses représailles et d'une nouvelle tapisserie un peu plus bordeaux. Mais la première idée me revint à l'esprit sous la forme d'un grondement de la part de mon estomac. Ksa* ! Peut vraiment pas attendre deux seconde celui-là ? Il me répondit par un nouveau grognement. Bon, d'accord.

Alors, après les news, l'action. Je regardais autours de moi, mais ne vis aucun vêtement. Je me souvenais alors de la porte de la chambre de Law, qui était encore ouverte. Il ne devait jamais la fermé après tout. Je me levais d'un bond, avant de retomber sur le lit en me tenant la tête. OK ! Message reçu ! On se calme... et que quelqu'un arrête cette putain de pièce qui danse la zumba !

Finalement, c'est pas si mal que j'ai le ventre vide... Ça m'étonnerait que Law aurait apprécié la nouvelle déco de parquet dans le cas contraire... Je tentais un deuxième essai, plus lentement maintenant que la salle ne me faisait plus un remixe de Stars Wars. C'est booonn... Ouf. Nue au milieu de la salle, avec pour seul vêtement les bandages toujours en place autours de ma poitrine et de ma cuisse gauche. Qui supportait d'ailleurs très bien mon poids. J'avais une bonne cicatrisation, et ce depuis cet événement à mon village. J'eus soudain un petit sourire, coupant net les images revenant défiler dans mon esprit. Alors comme ça Law me piquait mes fringues... Très bien !

J'entrais dans sa chambre - vide heureusement -, et y restais quelques instants...

POV Law :_ Avant le réveil d'Aylan, vers sept heure du matin_

Couché torse nu dans son lit, Law se réveillait doucement d'un profond sommeil entrecoupé de rêves étranges où il se voyait avec une blouse blanche et des lunette sur le nez, entouré d'une bande de gamins bruns et aux vêtements en peau de bête, derrière un bureau avec un tableau blanc en face de lui. Bizarre.( tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?!) Il s'étira avec bonheur, crispant les muscles de son dos, tendant ses abdominaux parfaits sur son ventre plat, faisant rouler ses muscles sous ses épaules à la peau dorée.. Bon, d'accord j'arrête là.( Mais faut avouer...Imaginez un peu.. Law, sortant du lit, les cheveux ébouriffés, _torse nu_, s'étirant avec volupté dans son grand lit...Quel tableau... _**T'avais pas dis stop ?**_ Roo, ça va..)

Secoua la tête en glissant la main derrière sa nuque, puis se leva et traversa sa chambre couverte d'un tapis rouge et noir vers son armoire, à deux mètres de son lit. Son bureau était collé au mur entre les deux. Il enfila rapidement son habituel sweet et son pantalon ( je vous l'avais pas dis ? Il a un très joli boxer noir celui-là.. qui moule bien le haut de ses cuisse fines et musclées.._**Qu'est ce que tu comprends pas dans : sto-pe ? **_Rabat-joie !) bleu à pois noir. La soirée lui revint en mémoire, et un sourire tordu vint étiré ses lèvres. Il allait en voir de toutes les couleurs avec cette nouvelle recrue, il le sentait.

Il traversa la chambre en sens inverse, passant devant son lit et vint à la porte de l'infirmerie. La jeune fille dormait toujours. En boule sous le drap, seul sa tête et ses épaules nues apparaissaient, ses longs cheveux bruns répandus autours d'elle comme une protection sur sa peau bronzée dévoilée par le tissu blanc. Law ne put s'empêcher de sourire en la regardant. Il avait toujours trouvé comme apaisant de regarder quelqu'un dormir. Il allait s'approcher quand quelqu'un frappa à sa porte.

- Capitaine ? Vous êtes réveillé ? On voudrait vous voir au village. Même si votre absence à la fête n'a pas vraiment eu d'importance, le vieux mécanicien veut vous parler. Maintenant si possible.

- J'arrive Bepo. Un instant.

- Désolé.. répondit la voie étouffé de son second.

Il l'ignora et attrapa son chapeau et son nodachi, posé sur sa chaise, puis sortit sans un regard en arrière. Elle se réveillerait bien toute seule, et puis,il lui fallait du repos, après les deux litres de sang qu'elle avait perdu hier. Il avait été étonné qu'elle ressente si peu la fatigue, mais la voir dormir comme une marmotte était tout de même rassurant. Manquerait plus qu'elle se lève plus tôt que lui !

Son second le salua, et le conduisit à l'extérieur du sous-marin, où un vieux hystérique à l'apparence de savant fou l'attendait en tapant des pieds sur le sol d'un air furieux. Law soupira.

- Il n'a pas changé, toujours aussi excité malgré ses 88 ans. Je me souviens encore de la fois où je l'ai guéri de justesse, ce vieux shnock.

- TRAFALGAR LAW! Qu'est ce que tu marmonnes dans ta barbe! Je t'entends très bien d'ici tu sais!

- Mais oui mais oui. Tu as jeté un œil au sous-marin ?

- Comment peux-tu être aussi direct ! Se lamenta le vieil homme aux cheveux blancs dressés sur sa tête à la manière d'un savant fou. Voilà plus de 10 ans que l'on ne s'est pas vu, et tu ne verserai pas une larme ? Je te reconnais bien là, éternel sans-cœur ! Moi qui ai si généreusement accepté de réparer cette boîte de conserve qui te sert de navire et...

- Tu as accepté par ce que tu as une dette envers moi, et n'insulte plus mon sous-marin sous peine de te retrouver _toi_ sous forme de boîte de conserve. L'interrompit placidement Law avec un regard froid et impatient. Alors ?

- Désespoir ! Malgré tous mes efforts tu restes cette personne vide de sentiments que je connais si bien depuis ces longues années passées ensembles – seulement quelques jours précisa Law au bord de l'énervement, comme à chaque fois qu'il revoyait le vieux -, mon enseignement est fichu ! Et...

Il s'arrêta net de jacasser quand il vit du coin de l'œil – autant que ces gesticulations théâtrales le lui permettaient – la main du capitaine jouer paresseusement avec le cordon du manche de son nodachi.

- Ou en-étais-je ? Ah oui, le sous-marin donc.

- C'est ça, attendit nonchalamment Law avec son impassibilité habituelle.

- Heu, oui.. hum hum. Donc, le moteur a deux-trois couacs pas bien méchants qui ne seront pas dur à remplacer. J'ai justement quelques pièces qui me seront utiles pour la révision. Il n'y a qu'un détail, il me faudrait quelques-un de tes hommes pour les réparations.

- Pas de problème, je te les fournirai. Combien de temps cela va-t-il prendre à ton avis ?

- Oh, pas plus de deux jours, je pense. Ça dépendra de la vitesse de tes hommes surtout. Ce n'est pas un travail compliqué et...

Il s'arrêta net, l'œil brillant.

- Un problème ? S'enquit Law.

- Tu m'avais caché que tu avais une petite amie ! Susurra le vieux hibou avec un sourire malicieux et appréciateur, fixant un point derrière le jeune homme.

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes, je n'ai pas de...

Il s'interrompit aussi sec en apercevant Aylan sortir du sous-marin d'un pas énergique, parcourant la plage déserte des yeux pour finir par l'apercevoir. Elle se dirigea vers lui en s'exclamant :

- Dis-donc Law, ton sous-marin c'est un vrai labyrinthe, je crève la dalle et je en trouve pas la cuisi...

Elle stoppa net sa phrase et s'arrêta, palissant . Elle venait d'apercevoir le vieil homme. Law sourit.

- Je t'ai déjà dis que c'était capitaine maintenant, et... ce serai pas mes vêtements que tu portes là ? Ajouta-t-il, agacé par la nonchalance de la jeune fille.

Mais elle ne l'écoutait pas.

POV Aylan :

J'avais déambulé un moment dans les couloirs après avoir enfilé un bermuda noir au tissu léger, parfait pour le climat tropical de l'île, et un tee-shirt jaune bien trop grand pour moi auquel j'avais fais un nœud pour qu'il me serre juste sous la poitrine en dénudant mon ventre, comme mon ancien tee-shirt, et dont le tissu sensé recouvrir l'épaule gauche baillait, dénudant ma peau jusqu'à la moitié de mon avant-bras. Je n'avais rien trouvé de mieux, et comme le bermuda était lui aussi bien trop grand, j'avais utilisé une longue écharpe orange ( nda : oubli de la dernière conquête féminine de Law...) en guise de ceinture, les pans du nœud battant sur mon flanc gauche et glissant le long de ma jambe jusqu'au genou.

Cette tenue me plaisait ! Et puis, le tissu portait la douce odeur de Law, un mélange de sel marin et de vent frais du matin. L'odeur était clairement celle d'un mâle, forte et dominatrice. Je portais à ma truffe ( nda : va falloir qu'elle arrive à se rappeler que, à la base, elle est quand même humaine, avant d'être... ce qu'elle est... nan, je vous en dirait pas plus !) le bord du tee-shirt et inspirais à fond cette délicieuse odeur. C'était naturel pour moi de retenir quelqu'un aussi bien par son visage que par son odeur, et celle de Law s'inscrivit profondément en moi. Mais l'odeur n'était pas assez forte, j'en voulais encore plus.

Comme le propriétaire n'était pas là, je me tournais vers son lit. Les draps étaient encore défaits et tièdes, il avait dû partir en vitesse ce matin, mais pas depuis longtemps. Je m'approchai et me glissai sur les draps, m'étendant sur le ventre - je sentis un léger tiraillement au niveau de mes blessures -, la tête sur les oreillers. Je fourrai mon nez dans le doux tissu et inspirait de nouveau. L'odeur était beaucoup plus forte, et cela me donna un instant le tournis, ayant un odorat particulièrement développé et aiguisé par ces années dans la jungle. Sans que je sache pourquoi, respirer cette odeur d'homme me donna de légers frissons dans le dos.

Sans chercher à comprendre, classant cette réaction inconnue - comme beaucoup depuis quelques heures...- dans le « tiroir » de ce que Law appellerait peut être « les émois de l'âme », ou quelque chose dans ce style qu'il lui avait sortit hier, - il avait dû par ailleurs tenté d'expliquer ce qu'était une âme justement, avec plus ou moins de réussite...-, je lâchai le tissu à regret, et descendis du lit. Mon estomac se rappela de nouveau à moi, et je grimaçais devant la faim qui me tenaillait le ventre. Je n'avais rien mangé hier, ma proie étant resté dans la jungle. Mais je supposais que Law n'était pas du genre à devoir chasser pour se nourrir, il devait l'acheter. Le mot me parut bizarre, ne m'étant quasi plus connus.

Haussant les épaules, je me mit en quête de la cuisine du bâtiment, qui devait être un... je tachais de me rappeler le nom...Un sous-marin ! Les murs n'étaient pas en bois, et pour le peu d'image que j'avais eu d'un sous-marin, ces grands couloirs aux murs de métal et à l'éclairage faible m'y faisait aussitôt pensé.

- P*****DE B***** DE M**** ! m'écriai-je après une demi-heure de déambulation dans les couloirs vides. Saloperie de sous-marin de mes deux !( Langage !) Elle est ou cette cuisine merdique ! Vais lui dire deux mots moi à ce capitaine ! En plus, j'étais pieds nus - ben oui l'autre abruti, en plus de m'avoir volé mes vêtements, m'a pris mes shooses, et il se permet de faire cinq pointures de plus que moi! -, et le sol du sous marin était vraiment froid !

Tournant au hasard d'un couloirs après avoir ouvert une énième pièce – une chambre puante – vide, je découvris une porte ouverte où se glissait la lueur du jour. Enfin ! Je courus vers l'ouverture, et clignais des yeux, éblouie par la luminosité du soleil. Le sous-marin – après vérification, je suis fière de pouvoir vous affirmez que c'est un sous-marin !( ils sont déjà au courant...-''), était ancré devant une petite plage entourée de petites falaises rocheuses de pierres roses claires. J'étais déjà venu ici, et cette plage était un excellent moyen de protéger un navire, les courants marin ne pouvant atteindre cette crique.

J'avais passé beaucoup de temps à nager et à observer du haut d'un rocher la mer, et je connaissais les courants du coin aussi bien que ma grotte. Il allait falloir aussi que j'y retourne, histoire de récupérer mes objets personnels et Kidd, s'il ne s'était pas fait mangé. Mais je le savais débrouillard, il était déjà partit plusieurs jours et était revenu sans problème. Je parcourais la plage des yeux, et aperçu Law, qui se tenait non loin de l'entrée. Je sautais dans l'eau - qui m'arrivait seulement aux genoux - et courus vers lui en m'écriant :

- Dis-donc Law, ton sous-marin c'est un vrai labyrinthe, tu m'as piqué mes fringues, je crève la dalle et je en trouve pas la cuisi...

Il se retourna, et j'aperçus un vieux bonhomme étrange derrière lui. Non. Pas lui. Law n'était quand même pas en train de discuter avec... lui ?!

A suivre...

Voili voilou ! J'ai essayé de le faire un peu plus long, dites moi ce que vous en pensez !

Ah, et aussi, j'avais oublié de le préciser, même si je pense que la plupart d'entre vous le savez, seul Aylan m'appartient ! Le monde et les personnages ( à part quelques-un...) appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda ! Vive lui !

Merci d'avoir lu ! Dites moi ce qui ne va pas aussi !( ou ce qui va d'ailleurs, chuis pas contre...;) )


	5. Chapter 5

Et un nouveau chapitre, un ! Oui, je sais j'ai mis du temps, mais j'ai eu pas mal de devoirs ces derniers temps... enfin bref !

Réponse aux reviews :

Lilo65 : merci de tes encouragements ! Ça m'aide beaucoup ! N'oublie pas les critiques!

MV-232 : Merci de continuer ma fic ! C'est génial que ça te plaise ! Aha ! Surprise surprise ! J'écris les chapitres et les postes quais immédiatement pour ne pas faire attendre les lecteurs( je sais pas toi, mais je déteste attendre une suite trop longtemps!;) c'est pour ça que ça a prit un peu de temps.. gomenasaï! Merci pour tes encouragements ! Si tu es toi-même auteur, tu dois savoir à quel point ça aide et fait plaisir !

Jyanadavega : Bien écrit, tu trouves ? Merci ! Ça me fait plaisir que ça te plaises ! Et pour le perroquet... Je croyais avoir mis son nom... ça m'inquiète ! Enfin, il s'appelle Kidd ( hé oui, comme l'autre crétin à la crête rouge ! **Qui tu traites de crétin là ?!** Aaaaah Kiiidd, hé hé.. tu vas rire mais, c'était absolument pas de toi que je.. non, me regarde pas comme ça ! AAAAh !)

ouf... l'est susceptible s'uila.. heureusement qu'il vise très mal quand il a bu un coup de trop... Comme quoi, c'est toujours utile une bouteille de saké !(_ poivrote!_) Même pas vrai !

Chibi-kotori : Super, une nouvelle lectrice ! Merci d'avoir laisser une review ! Wow ! Sérieux ?! M-merci beaucoup ! J'crois que prometteuse, ça prend deux t... En tout cas on est pareil ! Law c'est mon p'tit chouchou ! Troooop beaaauuuu...( t_'as finis de baver ? Tu salis le clavier là..._) Hein ? Oups ! J'avais l'image de Law, sortant de la douche, entouré de vapeur chaude qui..( _tu recommences...)_ Ah non, pas mon clavier !

Akayui : Merci de continuer à lire ! C'est vrai ? Chouette, j'étais pas sur d'être clair dans mes explications... si tu aimes dessiner, je serai ravie que tu acceptes de dessiner Aylan avec cette tenue ! Moi, si tu me donnes un crayon, c'est à tes risques et périls ! En tout cas, merci de me lire et de laisser des reviews ! T'es un ange !

Marrylin : Rooooo (étoiles dans les yeux) ! Une nouvelle lectrice qui a été assez adorable pour laisser une review ! merci beaucoup ! Ça me touche beaucoup tes compliments ! Law étant mon personnage préféré, je ne pouvais pas envisager de faire une fic sur un autre équipage ! Surtout ma première fic ! Non mais ! Merci, merci merci pour ta review !

RapistPanda : C'est génial que ça te plaises ! Je vais te dire, moi aussi je suis une yaoiste, et c'est difficile de me faire lire autre chose ! Mais pour ma première fic, je me suis dis qu'il fallait m'habituer doucement à écrire des lemons et tout le bataclan... Merci infiniment pour tes critiques ! Je tacherai de faire attention ! J'espère que ça continuera à te plaire et que tu continueras à critiquer ! ( _pas logique la fille..._)

Je croyais t'avoir dit de dégager toi !

En tout cas, merci encore pour ta review !

Enfin, merci infiniment à tous les reviewers ! Je vous adore !

_(Hé ! **ON** vous adore !)_

Place au chapitre !

**Je te hais !**

La haine m'envahit violemment, sans que je parvienne à la contrôler. Qu'est ce que... Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrivait ? Cet homme, je le détestais, il était l'un de ceux qui avaient tenté de me tuer i ans, mais d'où venait cette haine ?!

Pourquoi ma réaction était-elle aussi vive ? Je... je devais le tuer ! Soudain, une brûlure apparut dans le creux de mes reins, et remonta lentement tandis qu'une autre apparaissait dans mes yeux. Je courbai le dos en entourant mon ventre de mes bras.

- Non ! Pas ça ! Gémis-je.

- Aylan ? Demanda Law. Il y a un problème ?

J'entendis ses pas s'approcher.

- NON ! Recule, ne t'approche surtout pas !

Je tentai de me redresser alors que la douleur augmentait dans mon dos, tachant de la refouler, de reprendre le contrôle de moi-même. Law me fixait, une main tendue vers moi à quelques pas, le regard inquiet fixé sur mes yeux qui, je le savais, avaient désormais virés au pourpre. Je prenais une inspiration tremblante et fermais les yeux de toutes mes forces.

Non... Pas maintenant. Pas depuis tout ce temps ! Et devant Law en plus ! Je me battais intérieurement face à cette vague de haine qui brûlait au plus profond de moi, me murmurant du sang, des tripes répandues au sol, mimait le bruit des os brisés du vieil homme, me montrait l'image de sa carcasse méconnaissable étendu sur la plage, baignant dans son sang. Tout cela, je le contenait, je l'avais déjà vécu, la soif de vengeance, et arrivais à endiguer cette...

L'image de Law apparut alors dans mon esprit. Law, enchaîné à l'arbre le plus proche, les vêtements déchirés, en lambeaux dénudant des pans de peau dégoulinantes de sang, les yeux emplis de souffrance, et moi, le surplombant, mon couteau à la main, plongeant encore et encore ma lame dans ses chairs, tranchants les muscles, sectionnant les tendons, brisant un par un le moindre de ses os avec un sourire de pur jouissance, les yeux révulsés...

La panique m'envahit face à cet homme torturé que je commençais à apprécier, non... je ne pouvais pas lui faire ça ! Je tentais de chasser l'image, sachant pertinemment qu'_elle_ voulait me déstabiliser pour mieux me contrôler. Alors une nouvelle image envahit mon esprit : cette fois, je plantais directement mon poignard dans son cœur, faisant tourner lentement la lame pour lui infliger un maximum de douleur, tout en léchant le sang qui s'écoulait d'une blessure à sa joue, savourant son cri de souffrance...

- NOOON ! Hurlai-je en sentant reculer ma conscience devant la haine et la cruauté qui remontaient en moi.

La brûlure atteignit alors mon cerveau, et tout devint noir.

POV Law :

Ses yeux... rouges sang comme la dernière fois. Mais qu'est ce que cette fille avait ? Elle semblait souffrir énormément, son visage était déformé par une grimace de douleur intense, le corps plié en deux, les mains serrées autours d'elle, parcourue de tremblements. Un nouveau hurlement lui échappa, et elle s'écroula.

Il la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne heurte le sol, mais avant qu'il n'ai le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, la main de la jeune fille lui saisit la gorge et le plaqua sur le sable d'une force surhumaine.

- Qu'est ce que...

Son exclamation étonné s'étrangla dans sa gorge alors qu'elle augmentait la pression sur sa carotide. Elle ne le regardait même pas, accroupie au-dessus de lui, son visage était fixé sur le vieux qui s'était figé, surpris par la tournure que prenait les événements.

- Et bien...Je ne pensais pas que tu te laisserais faire Trafalgar... tu dois beaucoup l'aimer !

- Imbécile.

La voie, absolument délicieuse, dont les intonations étaient un appel à la luxure, le ton une invitation à ce damner pour la réécouter, l'accent charmeur une incitation au viol, renfermait également un sifflement de haine, de cruauté, de désir et de puissance. Et cette voie appartenait à Aylan. Law ouvrit de grands yeux tandis que le vieux laissait une exclamation horrifiée s'échapper de sa bouche.

La pression sur la gorge de Law s'atténua, et il pu tourner la tête en arrière pour apercevoir le mécanicien à travers les longs cheveux d'Aylan qui lui cachaient la vue. L'homme avait pâlit à l'entente de cette voie, comme s'il la connaissait déjà. Le chirurgien de la mort tourna alors son regard vers la jeune femme qui le surplombait, et son expression, si elle n'allait pas jusqu'à l'effrayer, le déconcerta.

Il ne savait pas comment prendre le nouveau comportement de sa nakama, mais rien que la force et la facilité avec lesquelles elle l'avait maîtrisé ne laissait rien paraître de bon, alors voir une telle expression sur son visage... Elle avait un regard dément, les yeux flamboyants, un sourire à la courbe délicieuse empli de cruauté et de joie à la fois, son visage s'était contracté de façon si étrange, changeant ses traits séduisants en masque de haine et de cruauté en lui donnant une autre sorte de beauté, bien plus envoûtante et dangereuse, fascinante.

Il ne comprenait pas. Comment pouvait-elle être la créature la plus tentante de tout les temps tout en ayant l'apparence de la plus monstrueuse démone avide de douleur et de sang. Quoi qu'il en soi, son attention était désormais fixée sur le vieil homme, et au fur et à mesure, sa main s'écartait du cou vulnérable du chirurgien.

- Tu es vraiment resté un parfait imbécile depuis tout ce temps. Reprit la voie venant d'Aylan. Alors comme ça tu crois que nous sommes en couple ? Il faut bien admettre que mon nouveau _capitaine –_ elle sembla cracher ce mot avec mépris- est des plus séduisant, et qu'il ne _la _laisse pas indifférente, mais maintenant que _je_ suis là, c'est moi qui mène le jeu.

Sans quitter des yeux le vieux en face d'elle, elle fit glisser lentement sa main sur la joue de Law, descendit vers son torse et resta un moment à caresser le torse musclé du jeune homme, qui s'appliqua à rester immobile, tachant de lui faire baisser sa garde et de ne prêter aucune attention à cette main chaude qui parcourait sa poitrine.

- Tu vois ? Je lui fais exactement ce que je veux, et en plus il ne dit rien. C'est un gentil chien, il a comprit qui était son maître.

Le ton doucereux se transformait peu à peu en ton haineux et sifflant, sans perdre une bribe de sensualité. La main quitta le torse du chirurgien pour se plaquer contre son entrejambe, et il ne retint qu'à grand peine un hoquet de surprise. Aylan, ou plutôt, ce qu'était devenue Aylan reprit ses caresses, appuyant légèrement sur son membre à travers le pantalon, et Law dût serrer les mâchoires, sentant le plaisir grandir lentement. Elle lui accordait de moins en moins d'attention, ses muscles se crispaient au fil du temps qu'il s'écoulait, et il pouvait sentir la tension émaner de son corps.

- Ce... n'est pas possible ! Tu ne peux pas être... _ça _! Tu es la petite fille qui.. oui, je te reconnais.. il y a 11 ans... mais tu n'es pas... tu es...balbutia enfin le mécanicien, la voie tremblante et envahit par la panique.

- Oh ? Te souviendrais-tu de moi ? _Elle_, il y à 11ans... et _Moi_, il y en a 15... Tu vois ? _Elle_, _Moi_..._Moi...Elle..._ Tu te souviens, salopard ?!

La fin de sa phrase se termina en véritable rugissement, faisant glapir de terreur le pauvre homme dont les genoux se dérobèrent et il s'écroula sur le sable. Ce moment de faiblesse sembla calmer la fureur de la jeune femme, qui s'apaisa pour quelques instants.

Heureusement pour Law, car sa main s'était crispé sur son entrejambe au moment où son ton avait augmenter. Il commençait à se sentir à l'étroit dans son pantalon, et devait serrer de toutes ses forces ses mâchoires pour ne pas gémir sous ses attentions. Son entrejambe le brûlait, et il devait se concentrer pour rester immobile.

- Tu vas souffrir, tu sais... Souffrir pour tous ce que tu m'as fais endurer. Je briserai ton corps lentement, et je jouirais du moindre de tes cris. Tu souffriras comme moi j'ai souffert. Et après ça, après ça...ronronna-t-elle alors, après, peut être que je te tuerai, peut être que je t'empoisonnerai... Il faut que j'y réfléchisse.. Comment donner la mort à une ordure telle que toi ? A un salaud de la pire espèce, à toi, misérable larve puante ? Hein, Méphiré ?

Soudain, sans prévenir, elle poussa un véritable rugissement de bête et se propulsa vers l'homme tremblant sur le sol. Voilà exactement le moment qu'attendait Law. Il sentit ses muscles se tendre, et avant qu'elle ne soit hors de portée, prenant appui sur ses mains et forçant sur ses abdominaux, il rua, l'envoyant bouler quelques mètres plus loin.

Sautant sur ses pieds, ne prêtant aucune attention au vieux, il bondit vers la jeune femme qui se relevait déjà et abattit violemment ses deux poins liés sur sa nuque. Elle s'effondra dans un feulement de protestation.

- Nom de dieu ! Jura Law. C'était quoi ça ?!

Il attacha soigneusement les mains et les pieds de sa nakama avec l'écharpe qui entourait sa taille, même s'il se doutait que cela ne tiendrait pas longtemps si ce n'était pas Aylan qui se réveillait, mais au moins il serait avertis par le bruit de déchirure du tissu.

La colère qu'il contenait depuis qu'il s'était fait avoir en beauté par Ayl.. non, ce n'était pas elle.. par cette _chose_ remontait désormais en flèche, et il marcha vers le mécanicien horrifié à grands pas furieux. Arrivé devant lui, il le saisit pas le col et le souleva du sol, sans prêter attention à un nouveau cri de peur de sa part.

- Réponds ! Siffla-t-il. Tu la connais, et elle connais ton nom également. Qui est-elle ? répond moi ou je te promet que tu vas le regretter.

- Lâche-moi Trafalgar ! Glapit d'une voie terrorisée Méphiré. je...Je ne sais...

La main du chirurgien se resserra sur son cou. Méphiré n'avait jamais vu autant de colère briller dans les yeux de cet homme qui lui avait sauvé la vie il y à quelques années.

- Je viens de me faire branler par ce truc qui a remplacer Aylan, tout en étant complètement dominé par elle, et je viens de te sauver encore une fois la vie. Tu as trois secondes pour te décider à me répondre.

- Law, attends...

- Un.

- Tu ne comprends pas, c'est juste...

- Deux.

- Tu ne vas quand même pas...

- Trois. Très bien tu l'auras voulu.

L'étau de sa main se resserra impitoyablement, étouffant les propos de Méphiré.

- N.. je vais.. p-parler ! s'étouffa-t-il en se débattant.

Law le relâcha et il s'écrasa sur le sable. Toussant et crachant, Méphiré s'assit péniblement sur le sol, tenant sa gorge à deux mains. Law s'assit en face de lui, tachant de contrôler sa fureur de d'ignorer la chaleur qui régnait à présent dans son bas-ventre.

- Raconte. Ordonna sèchement le capitaine, ne lui laissant aucun répit.

Rouge et essoufflé, le mécanicien sentit cependant qu'il ne fallait attendre aucune pitié de la part de son ami, profondément blessé dans son orgueil de pirate et de capitaine. Tentant d'endiguer ses tremblements, il commença difficilement une longue histoire :

- C'é-c'était...hhh... il y a 15 ans. A cette époque, j'étais professeur dans un laboratoire, je t'avais déjà raconté cette période de ma vie, et tu sais comment je me suis retrouvé mécanicien.

Law se contenta de le fixer sans répondre, attendant qu'il en vienne au fait. Le vieil homme déglutit nerveusement.

- A cette époque, j'étais sur une autre île, et j'avais un ami très chère, on se connaissait depuis que nous étions enfants, et nous entendions à merveille. On.. peut dire qu'il était mon meilleur ami. Malheureusement, un jour, il a eu... une sorte d'accident. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mais tard dans la nuit, il est venu frapper chez moi, et je l'ai retrouvé en sang, pâle comme la mort et... les yeux rouges.. comme elle..

Et il indiqua du menton la forme évanoui à cinq mètres d'eux. Law ne le quittait pas des yeux, aussi immobile qu'une statue, attendant la suite.

- Il.. il m'a seulement dis qu'il était allé dans la forêt, et qu'il avait été attaqué. Je l'ai emmené dans mon laboratoire pour le soigner, et en effet, il portait de profondes marques de morsures sur la nuque et sur ses membres. Il était parcouru de convulsions, et semblait souffrir le martyre. Après quelques tests, je découvrais qu'il avait en lui un... quelque chose d'indéfinissable. Comme une sorte de virus. Je soignais ses blessures, et il réussi tout de même à s'en sortir. Mais après deux jours passé chez moi à récupérer, le matin du troisième jour alors que je lui apportais son repas, je l'ai trouvé accroupi sur son lit à la manière d'un chat, grondant et crachant de la même manière que...

Il s'arrêta, espérant que Trafalgar Law lui indiquerait le nom de la gamine qui l'avait attaqué, mais le capitaine n'en fit rien, le fixant glacialement de ses yeux gris soulignés de cernes. Il se passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux trempés de sueur.

- De la même manière qu'elle, reprit-il après une profonde inspiration, et il me sauta dessus, me clouant au sol d'une force inhumaine. Alors qu'il allait me blesser, il s'est arrêté, et ses yeux sont redevenu normaux. Il m'a supplié de le pardonner, me disant qu'il ne voulait pas me faire de mal, que j'étais sa seule famille. J'ai alors commencé des recherches sur ce fameux virus responsable de son étrange comportement. Et c'est là que.. j'ai commis l'irréparable.

Le vieux hésita, mais il était décidé à lui confier toute l'histoire, il fallait que quelqu'un sache après tout ce temps de silence et de culpabilité.

- J'ai découvert comment le guérir de son problème. Il a fallu du temps, mais j'ai réussi. Il fallait pour cela un deuxième corps, qui devait servir de réceptacle au virus. Mais il ne fallait pas n'importe quel animal, non, il fallait un membre de la même espèce que celui infecté, et quand je lui ai appris cela, il était fou de joie. Il n'a pas prêté un instant attention au fait qu'il devait sacrifier un être humain pour être libre, et un soir, il est revenu avec un bébé...un bébé aux yeux turquoises...

A ces mots, Méphiré sentit le corps de Law se tendre tandis qu'il commençait à comprendre.

- Il... il m'a dis qu'il l'avait trouvé, qu'elle était seule, abandonnée en pleine nature. Ce n'est que plus tard que j'appris que c'était faux. Le « rituel d'échange » était horriblement douloureux pour celui infecté et le virus lui-même, qui avait apparemment une conscience propre. Et il pouvait être mortel pour le corps réceptacle. Il réussit cependant, et mon ami fut de nouveau libre. Complètement cette fois, car il ne supporta pas la douleur et mourut quelques instants après.

Sa voie était devenu monocorde, il racontait d'un ton mécanique cette histoire horrible qui lui avait coûté son meilleur ami, qui était devenu pourtant un monstre à cette époque puisqu'il n'avait pas hésité à enlever un bébé innocent à ses parents pour être libéré.

- Le bébé reçut le virus par échange de sang, un échange de plus de deux litres de sang. Leur groupes étaient les deux seules groupes communs de l'île, c'est pourquoi au début j'avais refusé de le croire quand il me disait que l'enfant était seul. Mais il ne l'avait pas choisi par hasard. Tout comme ce qui l'a attaqué ne l'a pas choisi par hasard. Seul le groupe sanguin AO, très rare et seulement présent sur notre île, c'est un vieil héritage de nos ancêtres nomades des déserts, pouvait accueillir cette chose.

Au début, je pensais tuer l'enfant avant qu'elle ne devienne à son tour un monstre. Mais elle ne

changea pas d'un yota. Ses yeux gardèrent leur superbes couleur turquoise des fonds marins, pas une once de rouge. Alors j'ai espéré que la chose était sous le contrôle du bébé. Je me suis dis que, si ce bébé pouvait la contenir à cet âge, il n'aurait aucun mal en grandissant et en devenant plus fort.

Mon hypothèse trouva fondement pendant un temps, après que j'eus simulé son enlèvement par une bête et avoir dis aux villageois que j'avais réussi à la sauver, mais que mon ami avait trouvé la mort à sa place. On m'honora, moi qui avait maudit le futur de l'enfant, et ses parents furent immensément reconnaissant. Mais je quittais alors l'île, ne pouvant regarder l'enfant grandir.

Quelques années plus tard, 6, pour être précis, une petite filles fit son apparition sur la place du marché. J'avais appris quelques jours plus tôt dans le journal, que mon ancienne île avait été décimé par.. quelque chose. Cette petite fille avait les yeux turquoises. J'aurai pu croire à une coïncidence si nous n'avions pas retrouvé des morts un peu après son arrivé, elle sanglotant et couverte de sang à coté d'eux. On la bannit, et on n'entendit plus jamais parlé de la petite fille aux yeux turquoises. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Méphiré se tut, reprenant son souffle, plongé dans ces souvenirs. Il avait presque oublié la présence silencieuse de Trafalgar Law à côté de lui. Ce dernier resta silencieux un moment, puis se leva. Le mécanicien le regarda, hésitant.

- Law ?

- Répare mon sous-marin. Dit-il d'une voie impassible. Commence maintenant, je te fournis tous les hommes de mon équipage.

- Mais je..

- Maintenant. Le coupa le capitaine d'une voie sans appel.

Méphiré n'insista pas et partit au plus vite, les jambes toujours flageolantes, en direction du village où tout l'équipage était partis. Law se détourna et alla vers la jeune fille inconsciente. Ainsi elle possédait une... chose en elle. Voilà pourquoi elle restait aussi loin de tout être humain. A ce qu'il pouvait en déduire, elle perdait le contrôle sous le coup d'une émotion intense, où plutôt, lorsqu'elle était profondément déstabilisée. En tout cas, le résultat était effrayant. Mais quelle combattante elle ferait si elle pouvait se contrôler ! De toute façon, elle l'avait prévenue qu'il ne la connaissait pas et il avait quand même tenu à ce qu'elle vienne dans son équipage. Il ne reviendrait jamais sur sa parole, et ne souhaitait pas qu'elle parte d'ailleurs.

Les révélations de Méphiré avaient été très intéressantes, et cela lui permettrait peut être de trouver une solutions à ce problème, ce... virus comme il disait. Il allait devoir lui demander les résultats de ses expériences pour pouvoir approfondir le sujet. Il ne doutait pas que ses connaissances soient supérieurs à celles du mécanicien.

Un mouvement attira alors son attention. La jeune femme avait bougé la tête. Il s'accroupit à coté d'elle, dégagea ses longs cheveux de son visage et maintint sa tête immobile avec sa main pour avoir une vue dégagée sur ses yeux. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux... des yeux turquoises. Soulagé, Law souffla doucement et relâcha sa pression sur sa tête, et rangeant dans son fourreau le couteau de sa nakama, qu'il lui avait retiré.

- Ouh... Ma tête.. qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Marmonna Aylan d'une voie pâteuse.

- Tu ne te souviens de rien ?demanda Law, la regardant attentivement.

- Hein ? Je...Law... pour.. pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

Sa voie s'était soudainement emplie de tension, et il revint plonger ses yeux dans les siens. Les orbes bleu émeraude le fixaient, un doute de plus en plus grand enflant en elle. Voyant que son capitaine ne répondait pas, elle détourna les yeux.

- J'ai... j'ai tué quelqu'un ?

Sa voie était morne, comme lassée d'elle-même. Étonnement, l'entendre parler, retrouver les intonations de sa voix à elle le réconforta, et il sourit. Aylan le regarda, complètement perdue.

- Comment peux-tu sourire ?! Réponds moi ! J'ai tué quelqu'un ou pas ?!

- Ne me donne pas d'ordres ! Asséna-t-il sèchement. Mais il s'adoucit devant son air angoissé, et il fini par répondre : non, je t'ai retenu.

Law sentait que cela représentait un grave problème pour elle, assez important pour s'isoler pendant 11 ans de sa vie. Aussi, il allait essayer de la mettre en confiance.

- Tu... tu m'as retenue ?

Sa voix, bien que profondément soulagée, était choquée par sa déclaration.

- Bien sur, qu'est ce que tu crois ? Que j'allais te laisser décimer le village et foutre un joyeux bordel ? Ce n'est pas mon genre miss.

- Mais... ça ne te dérange pas ?

- De quoi ? Fit-il mine de ne pas comprendre.

- Tu le sais très bien, arrête de jouer avec moi ! J'abrite un monstre en moi, un monstre que je ne peux pas contrôler, et qui peut faire du mal à ceux qui m'entourent ! Ça ne te dérange pas que je puisse exterminer tes nakamas en une seconde ?!

- Ne nous sous-estime pas gamine ! Nous sommes bien plus fort que tu ne le penses. La tança Law, toujours souriant.

- Mais je...

- Si tu n'as pas confiance en toi, tu n'arriveras jamais à régler ton problème. Si tu ne peux pas pour l'instant te faire confiance, accepterais tu de me faire confiance à moi ?

Elle releva vivement la tête, le fixant de ses grands yeux turquoises. Un fol espoir envahit ses prunelles magnifiques. _De toute évidence, elle n'avait jamais pu faire confiance à qui que ce soit d'assez fort pour la retenir,_songea Law,_ rencontrer pour la première fois quelqu'un de mon niveau doit être tout nouveau pour elle._

Il lui sourit, se releva et lui tendit la main. Après une hésitation, elle tendit lentement la sienne, qu'il saisit fermement, la relevant avec force et assurance. Debout à côté de lui, elle lui rendit enfin son sourire, son poignet toujours serré dans la main de son capitaine. Surprise, elle se rendait compte que, désormais, elle lui faisait confiance et l'acceptait en tant qu'alpha de la meute. Elle découvrait le bonheur de pouvoir compter sur quelqu'un, et refusait de retourner vivre seule dans la jungle, quoiqu'il se fut passé pendant son... sa perte de contrôle.

- On rentre ? Proposa Law.

Elle allait répondre quand elle fut prise de vertiges. Son ventre vide de deux jours se rappelait violemment à elle.

- Wow.. me.. me sens pas bieeennn.. ça touuurne...

Aylan dût s'appuyer de tout son poids sur Law pour retrouver son équilibre, et cela arracha un étrange gémissement au jeune homme, qui n'avait rien à voir avec un gémissement de douleur. Étonnée, elle leva les yeux vers lui, alors qu'il la tenait par les épaules.

Oh merde.. il avait fallut qu'elle s'appuie exactement à _cet _endroit. Il n'avait pas pu retenir son gémissement. _Merdemerdemerdemerde ! _Pensa-t-il alors qu'elle levait vers lui des yeux surpris. Il la tenait dans ses bras, son corps si désirable, fin et musclé collé au sien... Il déglutit, tachant de se contrôler.

- Law ?

- ...Oui ? répondit-il difficilement, tachant d'oublier les lancements de son entrejambe.

- …Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? qu'est ce qui s'est passé pendant que j'étais.. heu.. absente ?

….Et merde.

A suivre...

Et voilou!

J'espère que vous êtes toujours là, et si c'est le cas, mer-ciiiiiii!

vous aime touuuus! et souvenez vous que...Il en faut peu pour être heureux vraiment très peu pour être heureux, il faut se satisfaire du nécessaire !Quelques re-views de ses lecteurs qui me mettra de bonne-humeur, de jo-lis commentaires à raffoler !...

Hé hé heu.. désolé, faut que j'arrête les Walts Disney...

Law :Pourquoi c'est moi qui est ridicule la dedans!

Moi :parce que j'aime te faire souffrir !

Law : Ah oui ? Ça nous fais au moins un point en commun..

Moi: Heu, non Law, je voulais pas dire ça, non, range ce bocal !KYAAAAAA!


	6. Chapter 6

Et c'est parti pour un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère que le dernier vous a plu, il n'était pas très drôle, faut avouer...

Va falloir changer ça !

Alors, réponse à mes reviewers adorés !

Florette : N'est ce pas ? Imagine un peu, tu te retrouves à expliquer les réactions du corps humain à une ignorante finie du sexe opposé ! Pas facile... et pas très confortable comme situation !

Jyanadavega : Ah ? Me disais aussi... si tu veux mon avis, y'avait pas que Kidd qu'était bourré ! Hé hé hé... Nan, reviens, je rigolais ! (_bravo, tu l'a vexé ! hiruse...)_

Mais je...

_( Hiruse tenda !)_

Bon d'accord...Vais me taire pisque c'est comme ça. Vais bouder, na !

_( YATAAAA!)_

Camargo : Ya pas de souc' ! Le seul fait que tu suive ma fic me comble ! Merci pour ta review, et.. j'ai hâte de lire la suite de _ta_ fic ! Une p'tite supplique changerait-elle quelque chose quand à la fréquence de vos ô combien désiré postage de chapitre ? Nan, oublie, tu dois avoir déjà pas mal de boulot comme ça ! _(nan nan, oublie pas ! onegai...)_

Pauline : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Et merci beaucoup pour tes compliments !_ (alligato gosaimas )! _Si tu as des critiques, n'hésite pas, et oui, je pense qu'on va tous bien s'amuser sur les réactions d'Aylan devant la complexité très agaçante du corps humain...Pauvre Law !miamiam..._(Sadique !)_ Si peu, si peu..

Lilo65 : On peut dire que tu es ponctuelle toi ! Merci de suivre ma fic ! Une critique ? N'hésite pas ! _(surtout que, des critiques, y'en a faire!)_

**Nouvelle vie, nouveau départ... et toujours des emmerdes !**

POV Aylan :

Law agissait bizarrement. Il avait très légèrement rougi, et seuls mes yeux aiguisés auraient pu s'en apercevoir, depuis qu'il me maintenait contre lui pour m'empêcher de tomber. Je penchais doucement la tête, le fixant les sourcils froncés tandis qu'il fermait un instant les yeux, le corps anormalement tendu.

- Law, qu'est ce que j'ai fais ? insistai-je.

- Je croyais t'avoir déjà dis de m'appeler capitaine. Tenta-t-il pour dévier la conversation, sa voix ferme et assurée me faisant presque douter sur le soit-disant problème.

Même si je ne comprenais pas, j'étais loin d'être stupide. Je réfléchis une seconde avant de mettre une main sur son torse afin de l'écarter légèrement, puis fis mine de la glisser vers son pantalon. Il attrapa immédiatement mon poignet en fichant son regard abasourdi dans le mien.

- Qu'est ce que tu...

- Tu as donc bien un problème. Conclus-je en l'interrompant. Tu vas me dire ce qu'il s'est passé à la fin ? S'il te plaît ?

Il me fixa, déconcerté, avant de s'apercevoir qu'il s'était fait avoir en beauté.

- Tu es vraiment une emmerdeuse, tu le sais ça ?

- C'est une de mes grands qualités, répondis-je en entrant dans son jeu.

- Tu es surtout un peu trop maligne. Soupira-t-il. Bon, je sens que, de toute façon, tu ne me lâchera pas tant que je ne t'aurais pas raconté...

- Je suis très têtu dans mon genre. Et j'aimerais bien savoir comment tu m'as maîtrisé et... au fait, il y avait le vieux aussi !

Cela m'était revenu en un éclair, mais alors que son image revenait dans mon esprit, je guettais la haine qui m'avait envahit plus tôt. Mais là, rien. Comme si la chose était à présent trop épuisée pour pouvoir tenter quoi que ce soit juste après sa prise de contrôle.

Je refixais mes yeux sur Law, qui me regardait, songeur.

- Il t'a tout raconté n'est ce pas ?

- Et bien plus encore. Répondit-il simplement, mystérieux.

- Hein ? Qu'est ce que tu.. Hé ! Ne détourne pas la conversation ! Raconte moi !

- Zut, je croyais que ça y était. Mais tu ne crois pas que je pourrais te raconter tout ça plus tard ? Quand tu auras le ventre plein ?

- J'ai déjà souffert de la faim, je peux attendre, et si je te laisse tranquille deux minutes, je suis sur que tu en profitera pour me dissimuler la moitié de l'histoire ! Tu me dois bien ça non ?

Il haussa un sourcil.

- Heu... non, tu ne me dois rien étant donné que j'aurais pu te tuer ( nouveau haussement de sourcil, ironique cette fois), bref...mais j'ai le droit de savoir !

- Bon, d'accord. Alors, je discutais avec le vieux, Méphiré, quand tu es arrivée en pestant et râlant dès le matin, ce qui promet pour plus tard, tu t'es figée, la chose.. n'ai pas l'air aussi surprise, je te dis qu'il m'a tout raconté... la chose a reprit le dessus, m'a plaqué au sol, je l'ai assommé, le mécanicien m'a raconté. Fin de l'histoire.

Je le regardais, agacée qu'il me prenne pour une andouille. Et je décidais de jouer un peu, moi aussi.

- Tu m'as vraiment maîtrisé aussi facilement ? Et bien, je n'aurais pas dû en faire toute une histoire. Lui dis-je en lui souriant de façon contrite, me rapprochant légèrement de lui.

- Non en effet, c'est ce que je me tus à te...Mphh!

J'avais donné un léger coup de bassin dans ses hanches, ayant remarquée sa réaction tout à l'heure, et le résultat dépassait mes espérances. Le fière capitaine avait rougit, et s'était à moitié étouffé pour retenir un gémissement, et curieusement, je sentais une sorte de bosse à travers le tissu.

- Qu'est ce que tu fiches ? Gronda-t-il alors, m'éloignant brutalement de lui, et je me demandais si je n'étais pas allé un peu trop loin.

Après tout, j'ignorais tout du terrain sur lequel je m'avançais...Et là, Law avait l'air vraiment furieux.

- Tu me prends pour une imbécile ! me défendis-je pourtant, pourquoi tu ne me dis rien ?

Law soupira. Sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi, cette fille ne cessait de lui faire perdre ses moyens, et son innocence jurait tellement avec son intelligence et ses actes. Il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à la cerner. Il se passa une main sur le visage, sentant poindre un mal de crâne assez violent.

- On va faire un marché : tu manges, et après je te donnes un nouveau cour sur l'être humain.

- Je veux savoir ce qui...

- Il va falloir me faire confiance. L'interrompit-il d'une voix soudain glaciale, et surtout apprendre à m'obéir. Ne commence pas à prendre dès le début trop de libertés, compris ? Tu pourrais le regretter. Amèrement...

Je soupirais, sentant que je n'arriverais pas à en tirer plus pour l'instant. Mais ce n'était que partie remise, Law, je n'avais pas dis mon dernier mot ! Et puis... faut quand même avoué que je crevais la dalle ! Il devait être à présent dans les alentours de 11h/midi, et mon estomac gronda, me faisant grimacer.

- L'appel du ventre hein ? Aller, viens je t'emmène aux cuisines. Me lança-t-il avec un sourire de nouveau moqueur.

Raah ! Comment pouvait-il changer d'humeur aussi vite ?! Enfin, il ne m'avait pas passé un poignard sous la gorge pour mon acte qui.. ne lui avait apparemment pas plu du tout. Faut dire, je l'avais mené en bateau. J'avais hâte de savoir ce qu'il allait me dire pendant notre prochain « cours ».

Il se retourna et se dirigea d'un pas actif vers le sous-marin.

- Heu.. Law ?

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il sans s'arrêter.

- Tu pourrais.. attendre deux petites secondes ?

- Plus vite tu auras mangé, plus vite je t'expliquerais tu sais. Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux ?

- Si si, tu ne comprends pas. Retournes toi.

Il finit par obtempérer, et ses yeux se posèrent sur moi. Il les ferma un instant, les rouvrit en soupirant.

- Tu es vraiment une vrai casse-pied toi.

Mes jambes ne me soutenaient plus, et je m'étais écroulée sur le sable après un pas et demi.

- Va falloir m'aider. Dis-je simplement.

- Juste une chose.

- Oui ?

Je le regardais, surprise par son ton qui avait changé. Il me tendit un tissu orange.

- Remonte ton.._mon_ pantalon.

- Oh, d'accord.

Attablée devant un excellent rôti de bœuf que j'avalais à cent à l'heure dans la large cuisine vide, sur une grande table de bois clair, je regardais Law s'asseoir en face de moi après avoir pris une douche, les cheveux encore humides.

Je terminais ma dernière bouchée, me rejetais sur le dossier de ma chaise, puis le fixais avec attention, attendant qu'il prenne la parole.

POV Law :

Après avoir pris une douche apaisante, sans pour autant avoir pu régler son.. problème personnel, il rejoignit sa nakama, qui dévorait goulûment le reste du gigot d'hier. Il avait réfléchi pendant sa toilette, mais ses pensées avaient presque aggravé la chaleur qu'il ressentait dans son bas-ventre. Merde ! Il avait connu plus d'une femme, pourquoi c'était une gamine (certes splendide) qui le faisait bander ? Vous pouvez l'expliquer ça ?!

Passant une main dans ses cheveux humides, les ébouriffant encore plus, il s'assit sous les yeux attentifs de son élève. De nouveau, il vit la jeune femme, intelligente et sûr d'elle depuis qu'elle l'acceptait comme capitaine et lui faisait confiance, disparaître pour laisser la place à une petite fille curieuse et ignorante fascinée par les révélations de son sensei.

C'est partis...

- Je t'ai déjà expliqué les différences entre le corps d'un homme et d'une femme la dernière fois. Tu t'en souviens non ?

Elle se contenta d'un léger hochement de tête.

- Bon, alors...

Il eu une idée.

- Tu m'as dis que les mâles, dans ta jungle, « montaient » sur les femelles à une certaine période de l'année c'est ça ?

- Tous les printemps, au début pour les herbivores, et vers la fin, presque au début de l'été pour les carnivores. Les femelles ont après un bébé dans leur ventre qui naît quelques mois plus tard. Je suppose qu'il y a un rapport ?

- En effet, les deux sont liés.

Il débuta alors un de ces fameux cours d'SVT bien chiant qui valent toujours des commentaires trèèèès intelligent en classe de quatrième troisième sur « comment on fait les bébés ». Vous voyez sûrement de quoi je veux parler ? J'espère, parce que il est hors de question que je transforme cette fic en cours de SVT ! Vous pouvez toujours me suppliez, il n'en est pas question ! Sauf si vous avez quelques haribos... là faut voir...

Bref, revenons à nos moutons, et à ce chère Law qui dois s'emmêler les pinceaux face aux questions un peu gênantes et personnelles de son élève.

- Et certaines choses entraînent des réactions de la part du partenaire.

- Des réactions ? Comme ton gémissement tout à l'heure ?

- Je n'ai pas gémit !

- Si !

- Non !

- Et ça arrive souvent ?

- Hein ? Heu.. ça dépend...

- De quoi ?

- Là, on touche une corde délicate.

- Pourquoi ?

- D'abord parce que ça dépend des gens, de ce qu'ils aiment, de leurs zones les plus sensibles...

Fascinée, elle écoutait avidement les réponses pourtant évasives pour la plupart du jeune capitaine qui n'appréciait que moyennement de devoir apprendre ça à une jeune fille complètement inconsciente de l'importance que cela aurait dût avoir pour elle, qui était sûrement encore vierge. L'idée le fit frissonner, et il tacha d'ignorer les élancements de son entrejambe.

Des images lui venaient peu à peu à l'esprit, et il devait se retenir de lui sauter dessus immédiatement pour se soulager. Il trouverait bien une jolie fille au village, il fallait juste qu'il parvienne à patienter.

C'est sûr que faire un cours d'éducation sexuelle dans cet état, ça n'aide pas vraiment...

Un bruit les coupa alors dans leur discussion, et Law vit avec soulagement arriver la fin de la leçon en même temps que celle de l'entrée dans la cuisine des membres de son équipage.

POV Aylan :

la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup, et une dizaine de personnes entrèrent dans la salle, discutant, riant entre elles. Je sentis la peur poindre en moi. Je n'avais pas vu autant de monde depuis plus de 10 ans. Mais je relevais fièrement la tête, refusant de leur faire croire que j'étais faible, et affrontant un à un les regards, qui se turent quand il croisèrent le mien.

Le silence se fit, et Law lança un regard amusé à sa nouvelle nakama, content de voir qu'elle se ressaisissait après un rapide instant de faiblesse.

- Les gars, commença-t-il, je vous présente Aylan. Elle est notre nouvelle nakama. Dites bonjour ! Ajouta-t-il, un sourire ironique aux lèvres.

Je me levais, affrontant leur regard curieux, et lançais à la cantonade :

- Salut, je m'appelle Gold D. Aylan.

Un silence encore plus profond accueillit ma déclaration. L'équipage me regarda avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Surprise, je me tournais alors vers Law qui, même s'il n'avait pas les yeux écarquillés, me regardait intensément.

- Heu...y'a un problème ?

- Gold D. C'est ton nom de famille... Ton père est donc... commença un des membres de l'équipage.

- Gold D. Roger, oui. Je ne l'ai pas connu, mais ma mère et mon père adoptif m'en ont souvent parlé. Ils me disaient que je devait être fière de mon père, qu'il était un pirate d'honneur. Pourquoi ?

- ….

Nouveau silence, encore plus profond. Je commençais à me sentir gêner par tous ces regards, je devais me retenir de sauter en arrière pour me coller au mur derrière moi, en position de défense, et la tension augmenta d'un cran.

Soudain, un grand éclat de rire, clair et magnifique, éclata dans la salle. Éberlués, l'équipage se tourna vers la source du bruit, pour découvrir un Trafalgar Law plié en deux par le rire, les mains sur le ventre et les larmes aux yeux.

- Heu... capitaine ? Osa l'un d'eux.

- La.. la fille de Roger ! J'étais sûr que tes cheveux noir et hérissés me rappelaient quelque chose ! La fille de Roger ! Ah, c'est génial !

Les hommes et moi nous regardèrent avec des yeux encore plus ronds. Puis, peu à peu, un sourire vint étirer mes lèvres, et toute la tension accumulée jusque là disparut dans le rire de Law.

Je secouais la tête, sans comprendre d'où me venait cette soudaine bonne humeur, uniquement déclencher par le rire de mon capitaine. Capitaine qui se calmait peu à peu, et essuyait ses larmes qui perlaient aux coins de ses yeux.

- Haha.. pff, si je m'y attendais à celle-là ! Et bien ! Bienvenue dans notre équipage, Gold D. Aylan, fille de Gold D. Roger, et possédant une prime de 80 millions de berrys !


	7. Chapter 7

Et c'est partis pour un nouveau chapiitre!_( sans blague ? C'est marrant, mais sur le coup, je croyais que t'allais commencé une émission de cuisine...)_

Et v'la l'autre qui ramène sa fraise dès le début.. C'est mal partis !

Jyanadavega : Seulement la demi sœur... Et vont-ils se rencontrer ? Ça dépendra des caprices du destin !_( Arrête de te la jouer voyante à la con, tu sais très bien comme moi que c'est inévitable !)_

Mais c'est pas vrai, quelle rabat-joie celle-là !

Florette : Je vais te dire, je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire ce chap ! Ça me fais plaisir que tu aime !

_( Yiiiiiiik ! J'adore ton image pseudo ! )_

Et oui...Va falloir appendre à.. se la **fermer** deux secondes.. je peux te dire que ça va faire des étincelles !

Visiteur (inconnue au bataillon! Bienvenue soldat !): Et bien! Chouette, une nouvelle personne ! Merci de ta review ! J'espère que ça continuera à te plaire ! Des suggestions et critiques ?

Camargo: Ah, il fut un temps... mais qu'est ce que je raconte ?! Suis po vieille ! mais il fut un temps... Wow, faut arrêter ça la ! Oh o, vous m'entendez ? Arrêtez moi j'ai dis !

Tss... ça me réussi pas d'être fatiguée ! D'ailleurs c'est pour ça que j'ai joué ma feignasse et un peu traîné en longueur pour ce chap...Vilaine fille que je suis ! Merci en tout cas ! Ravie que ça te plaise !

MelinaAKAGAMIE-973 : Et tu n'as encore rien vu ! Merci pour ta review !

MelinaAKAGAMIE-973 : Comment ça encore ?! Deux review, deux com', c'est comme ça ! Et attention hein ! C'est aussi mon ace-chou ! Mmmm.. faisons un marché, je te laisse Ace, si tu me laisse Law ! Ça marche ? _(Wowowowow ! Law est a __**moi **__!) _toi, n'y pense même pas ! Contente toi donc de ton Shanks !

Ichigo-from-Hell : Merci pour ta review ! Comme tu dis !

ShaunyBlackSheep : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Ton enthousiasme.. ça me fait un bien fou ! Merci vraiment ! Ravi que ça te plaise !

DJ-Mya972 : Merci d'avoir laissé une review ! Et je dirais.. pourquoi devrait-elle s'empêcher de se gêner ! Hein ? Di mé porqué ?

Heu.. késako ? V'la ty pas que j'parle espagnole...

Petite info, je suis désolée, mais vous êtes trop nombreux pour qu'a chaque fois je répondes à vos reviews...Honte à moi, méchante que je suis...Je ne répondrais plus à tous le monde ( y auras pas de favoritisme ! Juste au hasard !), mais je pense à vous ! Très très fort ! Moi, j'adore quand on répond à mes reviews, donc je vais m'appliquer, mais quoiqu'il en sois, vos noms seront cités !

Non mais !

**Gold D. Aylan**

- Haha.. pff, si je m'y attendais à celle-là ! Et bien ! Bienvenue dans notre équipage, Gold D. Aylan, fille de Gold D. Roger, et possédant une prime de 80 millions de berrys !

Un silence (NDA : oui je sais, ça devient une habitude... mais ajoutez les mâchoires au sol et les yeux de poissons lune et vous verrez, c'est déjà plus pareil !) qui commençait à me les briser sec retomba sur la cuisine. N'empêche que...

- Law ?

- Mm ? Fit-il, comme distrait par une plume voletant devant lui.

- C'est quoi cette histoire de prime là ?

- Quel mot n'as-tu pas compris miss ? Me rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire en coin qui eut le don de m'exaspérer.

- Et toi, quel mot n'as-tu pas compris dans ma question ? Lui rétorquai-je aussi sec.

- A peu près aucun me semble-t-il, pourquoi ? Oh, et c'est capitaine, tu te souviens ?

Non mais il est pas vrai ! Je passais une main devant mon visage, tachant de ne pas céder à l'irritation alors que c'était exactement ce qu'il voulait. Non mais et puis quoi encore?!

- C'est quoi ton problème Law ?! Arrête de tourner autours du pot ! Pourquoi j'ai une prime !

Malgré moi, l'énervement commençait à monter sous le regard goguenard de mon chieur de capitaine raté.

- Toujours pas ? Décidément, c'est toi qui ne comprends pas.. Comment es-tu censée m'appeler ? Rappelle- moi je ne suis pas sur.. Et puis, un peu de politesse serait la bienvenue miss.

L'équipage n'en revenait pas. Ou était leur dangereux et puissant capitaine dans ce gamin joueur et casse-pied ? Depuis quand parlait-il ainsi avec un membre de l'équipage, nouveau qui plus est ? Il s'amusait avec elle.

Il retournèrent leur regard vers la fille, attendant sa réplique. ( Je les imagine bien en train de regarder un match de tennis...droite...gauche..droite...Oh, jolie coup droit en slice ! Droite...gauche... amortie ! Et l'autre qui te la rattrape in extremis !... droite... gauche...)

Je me retins juste à temps de taper du pied sur le sol métallique de la cuisine, et décidais de lui fournir ce qu'il demandait.

Tant que j'avais enfin une réponse sur cette mystérieuse prime, et surtout sur sa valeur. J'avais disparus de la surface du monde humain depuis plus de 11 ans merde ! Ça n'aurait pas dû être possible cette prime !

- Très haut et puissant capitaine aillant parcouru toute la surface du globe..entamais-je, furieuse malgré moi d'en être arrivé là sans avoir pu renchérir.

- Seulement les trois quarts. Dit-il avec un semblant de modestie, toujours souriant, faisant tourner son bonnet sur ses doigts sans la regarder, comme absorbé par sa tache.

- Possédant d'infinie richesses, une connaissance et une sagesse allant par-delà les mers, continuai-je en ignorant l'intervention, aurais-tu la profonde obligeance, que dis-je ! l'extrême bonté, de m'expliquer pourquoi mon humble et inintéressante personne possède-t-elle une prime, et aussi élevée ? Ça te vas comme ça monsieur-le-capitaine ?

- Mmmm, tu rajoutes le vouvoiement et ça devrait le faire. Me lança-t-il avec un sourire ironique.

- PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE LAW DIS MOI POURQUOI MA TETE EST MISE A PRIS AVEC CETTE PUTAIN DE MERDIQUE DE PRIME DE MES DEUX !

Et smatch ! Mais retour vicieux de l'adversaire en la présence d'un sourire léger, mais victorieux. Challenge !

L'équipage me regarda, ahurit par mon excès de colère et le ton que j'employais avec mon capitaine. Je les ignorais, me mordant les lèvres. Zut, il avait réussi à me mettre en pétard finalement. Je lui lançais un regard méchant, et il répondit par ce sourire moqueur qui m'énervait tant. Raaaaaah !

M'attendant à ce qu'il m'envoie promener maintenant qu'il avait réussi à me faire pousser une gueulante, je fus surprise quand il reprit sa phrase, comme si notre engueulade n'avait jamais existé :

- C'est capitaine. Tu as une prime, car tu as décimé une île entière appartenant à la marine, qui possédait une base importante à cet endroit, sans que rien ne puisse t'arrêter, et que tu as soudainement disparus sans qu'on puisse te retrouver. Répondit-il en me regardant enfin, et je pus lire avec étonnement un éclat joyeux et satisfait dans ses prunelle grises, comme si il avait attrapé une proie particulièrement appétissante.

Étrange, pourquoi cette bonne humeur ? Sentant le regard des hommes posé sur moi, je compris soudainement. Cette scène avait pour but de me présenter à l'équipage de la façon la plus clair qui soit, et cela avait étonnement bien marché, je me sentais désormais plus à mon aise maintenant que j'avais fais mes preuves de caractères.

Comme un nouveau dans une meute, je venais de me faire accepter, et l'atmosphère de la salle s'en fit ressentir immédiatement à l'entente de mes « exploits » qui n'étaient pas vraiment les miens. Je me demandais d'ailleurs si Law allait leur parler de mon secret.

A cette pensée, mon estomac se crispa soudainement. Si j'avais décidé de faire confiance à mon capitaine, le seul assez fort que je connaissais à avoir survécu à mon... coté obscur (^^'), ces hommes n'étaient rien pour moi, tout comme je n'étais rien pour eux.

Il allait falloir que chacun montre sa force pour que je me fasse une idée de la hiérarchie régnant ici. Et j'avais bien l'intention de me faire une place élevé, étant assez dominatrice sur mon terrain. Et ce sous-marin était, dès aujourd'hui, mon territoire, que je partageais avec ma meute.

Je revenais vers Law, qui semblait avoir suivit mon raisonnement, et qui m'adressa un sourire. Je comprit que je devais dire quelque chose. Mais la seule chose que je trouvais à dire fut, alors que je parcourais des yeux plus attentivement la dizaine d'hommes :

- Un ours !

Immédiatement, deux hommes, l'un roux avec une grosse casquette bleu vert, et l'autre avec une casquette marqué Penguin tendirent les bras vers moi avec des yeux énamourés, et criant, brisant avec moi le silence religieux de la salle :

- Ne vous en faites pas belle demoiselle nous sommes là et...

Je les dépassais et sautais sur l'ours blanc en combinaison orange en poussant un léger couinement amical, comme j'avais appris à le faire auprès de certain carnivores. Surpris, il répondit immédiatement par un grognement de bienvenue, sobre mais chaleureux. Ravie, je fourrais mon visage dans son cou et inspirais son odeur musquée, et il fit de même. Enfin quelqu'un se comportant normalement dans ce sous-marin ! Un vrai compagnon animal !

- Heu... Bepo ? Qu'est ce que tu fiches ?

La voix venait d'un des deux hommes, Sachi, et je lui jetais un coup d'œil. Tous deux semblaient extrêmement déçus, et regardaient le dénommé Bepo d'un air jaloux.

- Désolé. Murmura alors l'animal blanc à l'épaisse fourrure si douce, à ma plus grande surprise.

- Tu parles ! C'est top ! M'exclamai-je, toute excitée par ce nouveau membre de la meute.

- Pourquoi tu lui a grogner dessus ?! S'exclama alors un autre homme, affublé d'une combinaison identique, mais sans manche longue. Tu vas l'effrayé ! Tu parles d'un accueil !

- Qu'est ce que vous racontez ? Protestai-je, prenant la défense de ma nouvelle peluche préférée ( avec Kidd s'entend..d'ailleurs il fallait que je pense à aller le chercher celui-là..) qui se ratatinait sous les reproches. Il ne m'a pas grogné dessus au contraire !

- Et ce grondement à l'instant, c'était quoi ? Répliqua l'homme, surpris.

- Tu l'a entendu comme moi enfin ! Il me souhaitait la bienvenue ! Lui dis-je éberluée par sa remarque.

Law intervint, amusé de l'incompréhension régnant dans les rangs :

- Aylan a vécut dans la jungle pendant toute sa vie, expliqua-t-il, passant sous silence mon passé, me soulageant profondément, elle ne connaît que le code des animaux, comprenez qu'elle soit attirée par Bepo !

Puis il se tourna vers moi :

- Bepo peut parler, et c'est aussi mon second. Me sourit-il.

- Wow ! La classe l'ours !

- Désolé...

- T'excuse pas pour ça. Dis-je, reprenant sans le savoir une des maximes préférées de l'équipage.

- Dites capitaine, ou l'avez-vous trouvé ? Demanda le dénommé Penguin, toujours vexé que je l'ai ignoré tout à l'heure, mais curieux d'en savoir plus sur mon compte.

- Je chassais dans la jungle quand j'ai rencontré Law, nous nous sommes battu et il m'a proposé de rejoindre son équipage. Répondis-je à sa place, agacée qu'il ne me pose pas la question directement.

- Pourquoi avoir accepté ? Demanda-t-il avec curiosité, sans tenir compte de mon ton un peu acerbe.

- Parce que...j'ai un but depuis toute petite, et l'occasion s'est présentée !

- Et quel est ton but ?

- Secret personnel, désolée !

Penguin n'insista pas, et je lui souris.

- Voici Jean Bart, commença Law en me montrant un homme gigantesque, qui se tenait courbé sous le bas plafond de la cuisine, notre navigateur.

L'homme brun m'adressa un signe de tête que je lui retournais, tachant de retenir son nom, à défaut de son odeur.

- Sachi et Penguin, notre cuisinier. Et il m'indiqua les deux hommes aux casquettes qui me sourirent comme des idiots. Voici Akar.

Il me montra un jeune homme assez petit, juste un peu plus grand que moi, aux longs cheveux brun réunis en queue de cheval sur sa nuque, habillé de cette même tenue orange avec le jolly roger des hearts dessus. Il est spécialisé dans le combat à la lance et fait partit de mes assistants médical.

A ces mots, je haussais un sourcil surpris.

- Je suis médecin. Précisa-t-il simplement. Et il me présenta rapidement le reste de l'équipage.

- Je suppose que vous avez tous déjà mangé ? Parfait. Penguin, tu feras visiter le sous-marin à Aylan.

- Aye captain ! Penguin acquiesça, ravi, tandis que Sachi se renfrognait, jaloux de son ami.

- Capitaine ! Je vous l'ai déjà dis ! S'énerva Law.

- On y va Aylan ? Lança-t Penguin avec entrain.

Pendant une bonne heure, Penguin me fit visiter le sous-marin en me racontant leur vie sous le commandement de Law, et je m'aperçus qu'il aimait vraiment son capitaine, le respectait énormément. Faut dire, quand c'est le seul du coin à pouvoir faire la différence entre se faire zigouiller et survivre...

Il me posa aussi beaucoup de questions, et me déstabilisait grandement par ses réactions, très différentes de celles de Law auxquelles je commençais à m'habituer.

- Tu vivais toute seule dans la jungle ?! S'écria-t-il, tu n'avais pas peur ?

- Le monde des animaux n'est guère plus dangereux que le monde des humains, tu sais. Et bien moins compliqué.

- C'est pour ça que tu as reniflé Bepo tout à l'heure ? Parce qu'entre animaux c'est un signe de..bonjour ?

- C'est à peu près ça, si on veut. Comment dites-vous bonjour entre vous ?

- On se serre la main, ou on se fait la bise ! Répondit-il, comme ça. Donne ta main droite !

- Heu.. je ne sais pas si...commençais-je, le contact me dérangeant encore.

- Regarde !

Devant son enthousiasme, je finis par tendre ma main droite. Il la saisit avec fermeté, mais douceur, et la serra.

- Tu vois ?

- D'accord. Et c'est comme ça que je devrais vous saluer tous les matins ?

- Non, rit-il, ça c'est plus pour quelqu'un que tu ne connais pas. Comment dit-on bonjour avec des animaux ? Attends une seconde, ce couloir mènent aux machines.

Et il me désigna le couloirs étroit à notre gauche. Je tachais d'enregistrer cette information, et m'arrêtais un instant pour inspirer l'air se dégageant du couloir.

- Il n'y a aucune odeur ! Me plaignis-je, comment voulez-vous que je m'y retrouve !

- Tu te repère à l'odeur ?

- Oui. Boudais-je, c'est plus facile pour retenir.

Voyant son air ébahis, je revenais vers sa première question.

- On se salue différemment en fonction de notre hiérarchie, ou si on est un carnivore ou un herbivore. Les saluts sont très fréquents, même si tu es là pour chasser ta proie, il y a toujours un signe indiquant la reconnaissance de l'autre. Un mouvement d'oreille, un renâclement.

- Mais ce ne sont pas des signes d'alerte plutôt ?

- Pas toujours. Deux carnivores se saluent par un attouchement des truffes pour les félins, et un frottement de museau pour les fauves en général. Mais chaque animal a sa façon propre de saluer, et il faut les retenir pour se faire accepter.

Nous discutâmes ainsi pendant le reste de la visite, mais le peu d'odeur que j'avais réussi à percevoir et à retenir ne me seraient pas d'une grande aide pour m'y retrouver.

Arrivés devant la salle du bloque opératoire, je demandais :

- Au fait, où je vais dormir ? Il n'y avait pas de place dans les dortoirs de l'équipage.

- Avec le capitaine je suppose, répondit-il, surpris que je songe à dormir avec eux, il n'y a pas de chambre unique alors...

- A...avec Law ? Fis-je alors, soudainement plus hésitante sans que je ne sache pourquoi.

L'idée de dormir avec mon jeune et séduisant - avais-je vraiment dis ça ? La pensée était venue toute seule dans mon esprit..- capitaine me mettait mal à l'aise, et je sentais mon estomac se tordre légèrement.

- Ça ne te gêne pas de dormir avec nous, mais dormir seulement avec un homme, qui plus est le capitaine, te dérange ? Tu n'as rien à craindre de lui, tu sais. Il ne te fera rien de.. choquant on va dire. Ajouta Penguin avec un regard entendu.

- De choquant ? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Demandai-je avec curiosité.

Que voulait-il dire par là ?

- Tu ne... Bein heu...tu ne vois pas ce que je.. bredouilla alors Penguin, le rouge aux joues sous mon regard étonné. Heu.. tu demanderas au capitaine ! Lança-t-il en toute hâte, tachant de se dégager de cette situation assez gênante. ( vous m'excuserez, mais expliquer les lois du sexe à une jeune ado qui n'y connaît que dalle, j'ai déjà vu mieux..)

- D'acc. Merci pour la visite, je vais voir Law alors. Répondis-je, troublée.

Pourquoi ne me le dirait-il pas lui-même ? Et pourquoi il était tout rouge, à tirer sur son col en se raclant la gorge ?

J'étais cependant curieuse de la réponse, et de toute façon, il fallait que je dise à Law que j'avais des choses et une bestiole bleu à récupérer dans la jungle, alors je partis aussitôt à sa recherche dans cette saleté de sous-marin sans odeur.

Resté seul, Penguin réalisa enfin ce qu'il venait de dire. Oups !

Dire à une jeune femme d'aller demander au capitaine quelles choses choquantes il pouvait lui dire ou... lui faire, alors que lui-même était dans un état un peu gênant ( entre hommes, on le remarque assez vite, pour un regard attentif) n'avait rien de très intelligent. Oho.. il avait intérêt à se faire tout petit dans les heures à venir...

A suivre!

oui je sais vous me détestez..( ah non? bon, alors vous m'adorez! non plus?! faudrait savoir!)

Mais ne vous en faites pas, le prochain chapitre ne tardera pas! merci de lire et merci pour vos reviews mes lecteurs adorés!plein de bisous en barbe à papa!


	8. Chapter 8

Hoayo mina !

Enfin les vacances... bon, là, c'est plus le début des vacances, mais j'ai écris ce texte au début des vacances, alors comprenez ma bonne humeur !

Au début, j'avais décidé de poster ce chapitre à noël, comme cadeau à mes chers lecteurs et lectrices!

Mais finalement, je me suis dis que j'allais faire un petit pari... Avant noël, il faudra laisser un max de reviews et en échange vous aurez... mm... qu'est ce que je pourrais bien vous offrir pour noël ?

Demandez ! Faites vos cartes pour Santa Fic ! Je vous satisferai au possible, je prendrais la demande la plus..demandée !

Joyeuse fêtes et bonne vacances ! Ohoho !

Radj: Tu l'as dis ! Va falloir filer vite fais avant que Law n'ai un peu de temps à lui accorder...( coté machiavélique qui ressort...)

Jyanadavega : U-ne souris ver-te, qui cou-rait dans l'her-beue, je l'attra-peu par la queue, je la montr'à ces messieurs...Ça fera un p'tit Penguin tout chaud !

Hé hé ! Je suis vraiment diabolique ! _( non, seulement dérangée..)_

MelinaAKAGAMIE-973 : Yipeee! Voila un marché en bon et due forme ! C'est ou la signature ?

_( pour le marché ou le mariage?)_

…..

_(Finalement, ne répond pas...)_

Et maintenant que les blablatages et réponses à mes reviewers adorés sont terminées, place au chap' ! J'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Ohoho !

**Mais qu'est ce que t'as fumé ?!**

- LAAAAAWWWW ? T'es où ? Hé ! LAAAAAWWWW ?

Criant dans le sous-marin le nom de mon capitaine, je finis par tomber nez à face de métal avec une porte. Tiens, m'en souvenait pas de celle-là. Curieuse, je poussais la poignée sans frapper ( comment voulez-vous que je sache qu'il faut faire une chose pareil ?!) et entrait dans...je suis sur que vous savez... gagné ! La chambre de Law. Elle était plongée dans la pénombre, mais on y voyait suffisamment pour discerner les meuble et...

Soudain prise d'une nouvelle « crise d'émoi de l'âme», comme j'avais décidé de les appeler, je sentis mes joues s'enflammer en apercevant mon capitaine, endormi, torse nu sur son lit, les mains croisées derrière la nuque.

Je fis courir mon regard sur son torse, appréciant sans gêne la vue les muscles puissants se soulevant à chaque inspiration. Fascinée, je m'approchais, m'asseyant doucement sur le lit, ne voulant pas le réveiller. Du moins pas tout de suite.

Les traits ainsi détendu, il avait l'air très jeune, presque un chaton. Cette pensée me fit sourire, et je penchais la tête sur le côté, attendrie par son apparence fragile et sans défense.

Je ne pu m'empêcher de lever une main et de la faire glisser du bord de sa mâchoire jusqu'à son épaule. Le contact le réveilla immédiatement et il se redressa d'un coup :

- Qu'est ce que... Aylan ?

- Ne bouge pas. Lui dis-je autoritairement.

Il fronça les sourcils sous l'ordre, mais avant qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, je plongeais mon visage dans son cou, respirant avec délice son odeur forte et rafraîchissante, rappelant le sel marin et le vent frais. Il se figea aussitôt.

Je frottais doucement ma truffe contre sa peau si douce, m'imprégnant de son odeur comme s'il s'agissait d'une drogue. C'était ça, son odeur était devenue une véritable drogue. Quasiment en transe, je continuais mon manège, descendant de son cou à son torse, appuyant mon visage contre sa poitrine nue, sentant les battements accélérés de son cœur.

Ces battements me ramenèrent à la réalité, ainsi que la respiration hachée de Law, qui n'avait pas bougé, statufié par la surprise.

POV Law :

Après avoir donné ses ordres, Law partit dans sa cabine. Aylan était entre de bonnes mains avec Penguin, et il savait que le cuisinier, avec son caractère enjoué, la mettrait rapidement à l'aise. Il sourit en repensant à son comportement avec Bepo.

C'était le seul instant où il avait vu l'apparence humaine de la jeune fille disparaître pour céder la place à l'animal en elle. Ces transitions semblaient se faire très naturellement, elle ne semblait même pas s'en rendre compte.

Pourtant, d'après ses recherches et ses propres déductions, c'était une des raisons pour lesquelles elle s'était aussi vite adaptée à la vie sauve parmi les animaux, parce qu'elle possédait déjà un animal en elle.

Cela expliquait aussi pourquoi les comportements animal avaient été aussi vite assimilés, et se faisaient ressentir dans sa manière d'être. Law soupira, sa courte nuit se faisant ressentir, et il sentait des bulles de fatigues venir lui embrumer l'esprit.

Voyant les portes de son placard ouvertes, en entrant dans sa chambre, il les referma en songeant qu'il allait falloir expliquer clairement à Aylan que ses affaires, c'était : pas-tou-ché.

Il enleva son sweet, conservant seulement son pantalon, son problème d'érection ayant déjà diminué. Mais il allait falloir qu'il fasse un tours au village avant demain de préférence. La fatigue l'envahit une seconde fois, plus insistante.

Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il se contentait de sommeil de quelques heures, et une sieste ne serait pas de trop.

Il se coucha donc, sachant qu'au moindre problème Bepo ou un membre de l'équipage viendrait le prévenir.

Un effleurement sur sa peau le tira brutalement du monde des rêves. Il se redressa violemment, cherchant la provenance de ce touché, et découvrit Aylan, près de lui, le regardant avec un air étrange.

- Qu'est ce que... Aylan ?

- Ne bouge pas, lança-t-elle alors d'une voie vibrante de...si il ne la connaissait pas autant qu'il la connaissait, il aurait dit de _passion_.

Se renfrognant devant l'ordre, il s'apprêtait à la rabrouer quand elle plongea son visage froid au creux de son cou, inspirant profondément, le _humant_ avec délice. Il se pétrifia au contact, encore mal réveillé et figé par la surprise.

Son cœur s'affola soudainement alors que sa respiration s'accélérait et que son entrejambe recommençait à le lancer.

La jeune femme descendit alors son visage contre son torse, s'y plaquant comme si elle voulait s'y fondre, appuyant sa peau froide contre la poitrine si chaude du jeune capitaine. Il déglutit, tachant de se contrôler.

POV Aylan :

Collée contre son torse, je reprenais pied avec la réalité et tachais de me dégager de l'emprise qu'avait l'odeur de Law sur moi. Je l'entendis déglutir, et je relevais la tête sans bouger de place, j'étais trop bien contre lui pour pouvoir me convaincre de me déplacer, et n'avait aucune idée des conséquences de mon acte.

- Law ?

- Aylan.. qu...qu'est ce que tu fiches ? Articula-t-il avec difficulté.

- Tu sens si bon.. murmurai-je, les yeux se voilant de nouveau devant l'intensité de cette fragrance.

- Je... sens ?

- Oui... tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point... soupirai-je.

Incapable d'y résister, je replongeais mon visage dans son cou en me mettant à califourchon sur lui. Un hoquet de surprise lui échappa, mais j'étais trop obnubilée par son odeur et la douceur de sa peau pour y prêter attention.

POV Law :

Que voulait-elle dire ?! Il sentais bon ? Au point de lui faire perdre le contrôle d'elle même ? Mais...

Elle se mit tout à coup à califourchon sur lui, appuyant sur son entrejambe involontairement, et glissant son visage dans son cou.

- Aah ! Ses épaules se relevèrent légèrement avant de retomber sur le lit.

Ça lui avait échappé. Si elle continuait, il n'allait pas tenir longtemps à ce rythme. Il sentait que s'il bougeait le moindre de ses muscles pour la dégager, son geste dépasserai sa volonté et...

D'abord elle le branlait le matin, et voilà qu'elle se jetait à moitié sur lui en se frottant contre lui ! Prenant une profonde inspiration qui fit rentrer en contact leur poitrine, le faisant frémir, il articula :

- Aylan...A-arrête... ça tout de suite.

Mais rien n'y faisait, elle se frottait contre lui sans s'en rendre compte, inspirant seulement son odeur, parcourue de frissons. Il commença à haleter, et ne pu empêcher de nouveaux frissons de le parcourir à son tour. Il n'allait pas pouvoir tenir...

Quand il sentit ses dents mordiller sa peau, il n'y tint plus, il la pris par les épaules et la plaqua violemment sur le matelas en dessous de lui, plongeant à son tour son visage dans son cou, léchant avidement la peau sucrée s'offrant à lui.

Elle se figea à son tour, semblant revenir à la réalité au moment où lui la quittait.

- qu'... qu'est ce que tu... fais ?souffla-t-elle alors.

Sa voie ne contenait pas la peur qu'il craignait et espérait entendre. Si elle avait eu peur, cela l'aurait aidé à se contrôler, à s'arrêter... mais, complètement ignorante, elle se laissait faire, un peu inquiète mais pas au point de se débattre, simplement curieuse.

Remontant le long de sa mâchoire, il plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes, faisant s'écarquiller ses yeux turquoises d'étonnement. Il lécha sa lèvre inférieur et ondula du bassin, faisant pression sur ses hanches et lui faisant pousser un léger cri de surprise devant les sensations qui devaient se déverser en elle.

Il en profita pour glisser sa langue dans sa bouche, jouant avec sa jumelle un moment sans obtenir de réaction de la part de la jeune fille, hormis des petits hoquets.

Il quitta ses lèvres pour aller suivre la courbe de sa mâchoire du bout de sa langue, la laissant essoufflée, fixant le plafond avec des yeux écarquillés.

Alors qu'il commençait à soulever son haut, Aylan prit enfin la parole :

- Penguin m'a dit une chose étrange tout à l'heure.. murmura-t-elle alors contre son cou, soufflant sur sa peau sensible.

- Aylan...

- Il a dit que je dormirai avec toi, et que tu n'allais pas me faire des choses choquantes.

La déclaration l'électrifia et le ramena brutalement sur terre. Il se redressa d'un coup, s'écartant d'elle rapidement. Elle se redressa lentement, une main sur les lèvres, tremblante de partout.

Law se prit la tête entre ses mains. _Calme-toi. Calme-toi ! Calme-toi bon sang ! Crétin, ce n'est qu'une gamine !_

POV Aylan :

Les sensations se déversaient dans mon corps à une vitesse que je ne parvenais pas à suivre. Law, allongé sur moi, parcourait mon corps de ses mains et me faisait voir des étoiles à chacun de ses mouvements. Je ne comprenais pas... que faisait-il ? Ses mains sur mes hanches... sa langue sur ma peau... ses lèvres sur les miennes... C'était agréable...

Mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Aucun des deux n'était vraiment lui-même, et sa position au-dessus de moi commença à me gêner au plus haut point. Faiblement, je tentais une maigre tentative, comme une idée éclair traversant mon cerveau sans dessus-dessous de notre conversation avec Penguin. Il avait dit...

- Penguin m'a dit une chose étrange tout à l'heure.. murmurai-je alors qu'il commençait à soulever mon haut, glissant ses mains sur mes flancs dénudés.

- Aylan...

Sa voie était fiévreuse, il avait soufflé mon nom dans un râle, et je sentis mon entrejambe s'enflammer encore plus. Je voulais..que voulais-je ? Qu'est ce qui m'arrivait encore ?!

Il me fallait une chose... mais quoi bon sang ?! Il fallait que j'arrête ça maintenant avant de perdre tous mes moyens... je sentais irrépressible envie de lécher à mon tour sa peau dorée, d'en découvrir toutes les saveurs, de... STOP !

- Il a dit que je dormirai avec toi, et que tu n'allais pas me faire des choses choquantes.

Cela fut radical. Il se redressa violemment, s'écartant de moi le plus vite possible, et je vis ses beaux yeux gris perdre leur lueur étrange et...presque folles... Enflammées par quelque chose, mais quoi ?

Il s'agenouilla au bout du lit tandis que je me redressais, ma main sur mes lèvres, l'esprit encore brumeux des sensations que j'avais découvertes, les joues aussi rouges que lui, et il se prit la tête à deux mains, tachant de retrouver son calme.

- Law...

Ma voie n'était qu'un murmure à peine perceptible. Je recommençais, la réaffirmant:

- Law.

Il écarta lentement les mains de son visage, relevant la tête vers moi.

- Pardonne-moi Aylan... je n'ai pas réussi à m'en empêcher... murmura-t-il, et je sentis la honte et le regret qu'il ressentait lui-même.

- Ne t'excuse pas! Tu n'as rien fais de mal !

Il me regarda de nouveau, surpris, avant de secouer la tête alors qu'un fin sourire venait étirer ses lèvres.

- Juste...dis-moi...qu'allais-tu...Qu'est ce qui allait se passer ? Je... ne me suis jamais sentis comme ça avant... je voulais absolument quelque chose, et j'avais mal aussi... pourtant c'était tellement.. agréable ce que tu me faisais. Qu'est ce que tu allais me faire ensuite ?

Un léger rire vite étouffé vint secouer Law, qui se passa une main sur le visage avant de me regarder avec sérieux et réflexion.

- Tu es vraiment hors du commun, toi. Mais je t'expliquerais ça une autre fois...si tu veux bien, ajouta-t-il.

Je réfléchis un instant. J'avais le droit de lui réclamer des explications sur le champs, je le sentais. Il considérait qu'il avait fais quelque chose de mal, et je considérais qu'il avait fais quelque chose de... particulier, et d'important. Mais je n'y voyais aucun mal, et cela piquait ma curiosité.

Cependant, si Law préférait m'en parler plus tard, j'accepterais, et je le lui fis comprendre par un hochement de tête, tandis que le feu qui me parcourait encore diminuait, peu à peu.

- Que me voulais-tu au fait ? Pourquoi étais-tu dans ma chambre, et qu'est ce qui t'a pris exactement?

- Ça fais beaucoup de question. Marmonnai-je, un peu embarrassée par la dernière question. Alors, je te cherchais parce que je devais te dire que j'allais chercher deux-trois bricoles dans la jungle, j'étais dans ta chambre par un total hasard, et quand à ce qui m'a prit...

Law me fixa, gardant le silence. J'inspirais, tachant de trouver mes mots tandis que des rougeurs apparaissaient de nouveau sur mes joues.

- Ton odeur... elle.. je ne sais pas, j'étais comme hypnotisée. Plus rien ne comptait sinon en profiter au maximum. Tu as une peau tellement douce, tu sens tellement bon... je n'ai pas pu résister. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

Au fur et à mesure que je parlais franchement, sans détour, ses yeux s'agrandissaient, et un éclat de malice refit surface dans ses yeux qui se morfondaient.

- Tu es vraiment sincère. Glissa-t-il d'un voix moqueuse.

- Sincère ? relevai-je.

- Tu ne dis que la vérité à chaque fois qu'on te pose une question. Expliqua-t-il alors que son sourire s'élargissait.

Je me vexais, croyant qu'il se moquait de moi.

- Je ne dis pas la vérité à chaque fois. Tout à l'heure Penguin m'a posé des questions et je n'ai pas tous dis. Marmonnai-je, boudeuse.

- Tu as dissimulé une partit de la vérité, tu ne lui as pas mentis. s'amusa-t-il devant mon air renfrogné.

Je conservais ma mimique boudeuse tandis que le capitaine que je connaissais refaisait peu à peu surface sous la façade polie qu'il avait érigé pour mieux se contrôler. Il eu son sourire en coin, et posa sa main sur ma tête, me faisant lever les yeux vers lui.

- Tu m'as dis que tu avais des choses à récupérer. Tu devrais y aller maintenant, comme ça, ça sera fait, on ne va pas s'attarder ici encore très longtemps.

- C'est vrai, le sous-marin sera bientôt réparé ?

- Demain à l'aube, on part. Tu sauras retrouver ton chemin pour sortir ?

- Heu...je crois pas non...dis-je, une main derrière la tête, un peu embarrassée.

- Je vais t'accompagner alors, de toute manière il faut que j'aille au village avant que l'on débarque. Et mes hommes sont trop occupés pas les réparations pour avoir besoin de moi.

Je levais un sourcil, mais comme il n'ajouta rien je laissais tomber et sautais au bas du lit. Il attrapa son sweet jaune tombé par terre et me suivit, l'enfilant en marchant vers la porte.

Il prit la tête de notre duo et nous mena rapidement vers l'ouverture menant à l'île. L'eau avait baissé, et le sous-marin reposait désormais sur le sable, permettant aux hommes de travailler dessus.

Sans leur jeter un coup d'œil, Law sauta sur le sable humide et continua son chemin. Je me dépêchais de le rejoindre.

- Que dois-tu récupérer au fait ? Demanda-t-il tandis que que nous avancions à grandes enjambées dans la jungle.

- Mes couteaux et Kidd.

Law tiqua imperceptiblement au nom.

- Kidd ?

- Mon perroquet. Je ne pars pas sans lui. Avertis-je en me tournant brutalement vers lui.

- Perroquet ?

Il sembla dire cela pour lui-même, puis ajouta :

- Un bleu pétard à longue queue qui gueule ton nom dans toute la jungle ?

- Heu oui, c'est ça...enfin je suppose, bien qu'aucun autre perroquet ne hurle mon nom dans la foret, il y a beaucoup de perroquets bleu.

- Mais pourquoi s'appelle-t-il Kidd ?

- Oh ça, c'est parce que un jour, l'île a subie l'attaque d'un pirate qui s'appelait comme ça, alors j'ai pensé que..

- Un pirate aux cheveux rouges avec des lunettes, une tête d'abruti, des lunettes et un grand manteau ?

- Tu le connais ? Fis-je, curieuse.

- Pas qu'un peu, soupira-t-il, c'est mon rival et un véritable...

- KIDDOUDOUDINDON!

Law fit un bond tandis qu'un grand perroquet sortait du couvert des arbres pour s'approcher d'eux.

- Kidd ! M'écriai-je ravie, tu n'as rien ! Encore à crier n'importe quoi !_( je te signale que c'est toi qui le lui a appris...-')_

Le perroquet vint se nicher sur mon épaule droite, frottant son bec contre ma joue, puis glapit :

- AYLANNN !

… juste à coté de mon oreille. Je plaquais ma main contre mon tympan martyrisé, délogeant le volatile qui s'envola avec un nouveau cri de protestation.

- KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIDD !

- Oh toi ! T'as intérêt à voler vite parce que si je t'attrape, je te transforme en pâté de poulet ! Je me servirais de tes plumes pour faire un collier que je me mettrais autours du cou ! J'utiliserais tes os pour jouer aux mi-cadeaux ! T'entends ? Tu finiras dans mon assiette sale bestiole !

Tandis que je hurlais en courant après cet saloperie d'oiseau, Law me regardait, toujours éberlué.

- Kiddoudoudindon...murmura-t-il.

Et voilààààà ! Fini-té !

J'en ai fais un long cette fois ! Hein ? Hein que c'est vrai ! Je mérite pas quelques barbe à papa ? Non ?

Bon ben tant pis alors...

Je posterais plus rien ! ( se prend un coup sur la tête)

moi : Ite ! non mais ça va pas Kidd !

Kidd : Oh que si tu vas poster, et surtout faire en sorte que j'arrache le bec de c't'oiseau de mes deux !

Moi : wowowow ! On se calme ! La violence sur un pauvre animal innocent ne servira à rien !

Kidd : T'as pas tord..

Moi : Ah tu vois ? Et de plus..

Kidd : Tu devrais suffire à me calmer. Viens là...Allons, n'aie pas peur...

Moi : Non Kidd, pas cet air pervers, tu sais très bien que j'aime pas ça... Kidd, recule ! Non, NON ! KYAAAAAAA !


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour tout le monde !

Je commence tout de suite par une réponse à... Pauline !

Merci, vraiment merci pour ta review ! Tes critiques vont m'être très utiles ! Je vais essayer de faire attention ! Quand j'écris, je suis concentrée sur ce qui va se passer, du coup j'ai du mal à rester ancrée au personnage...Petit défaut ! Merci de me l'avoir signalé !

C'est vrai que..on dirait vraiment qu'elle sort du couvent ! ( Mon bêta a trouvé ça très drôle ! Elle est tout à fait d'accord et a trouvé très marrant le fait que tu la compare à une.. sœur on va dire ! (_Ahahahaaa ! Mort de rire !^^_)

On va changer ça...ce n'est que le début..niarkniark !( coté machiavélique qui ressort, entourée de fumée noir..)

Je vais taché de suivre tes conseils ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes encouragements ! Et pour le rythme.. j'en mettrai bien un en place, mais je serai incapable de le suivre...On est beaucoup à la maison à vouloir l'ordinateur, et ça dépend aussi de mon emploi du temps, de mes leçons... Je serai incapable en plus d'attendre la date précise de la parution si j'ai déjà terminer d'écrire le chap.. et ça dépend aussi de la disponibilité de Hitsu-kun qui est à la fois ma sœur jumelle et mon bêta...

Désolée, c'est impossible je pense... Pardon !

Morgane : Merci pour ta review ! Contente que tu aimes !

MelinaAKAGAMIE-973 : Ouais ! témoin, témoin ! T'inviteras Shanks pour faire plaisir à mon bêta ? L'oiseau malade comme tu dis sera damoiseau d'honneur !

**Aylan, Law...et Kidd !**

- Restes là espèce d'oiseau de mes deux ! Sale volatile déplumé ! Vielle chèvre décrottée ! Je vais t'apprendre à m'exploser l'oreille moi, vieux vautour empaillé!

- Aylan...

- Non mais tu vas venir par là oui ?! Et en plus tu râles! Tu te fous vraiment du monde espèce d'ours mal léché!

- Aylan.

- Comment ça ne te convient pas! Descends de là et viens te battre le poulet ! Si tu crois que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça !

- AYLAN !

- QUOI?! Hurlai-je avant de m'apercevoir que je venais de gueuler sur mon capitaine qui était passablement énervé. Oh, Law, excuse-moi. Ce danger publique ambulant va vraiment finir dans mon assiette un de ces jours !

Essoufflée d'avoir couru derrière cet oie déplumée en l'invectivant, je regardais Law passer sa main sur son visage, avec un air du style : mais qu'est ce que je fous là moi...

- Tu peux m'expliquer ce que cet oiseau est pour toi ? Un futur repas ou un compagnon ?

- Heu.. c'est une bonne question ! Ris-je, je l'ai trouvé tout petit, et depuis, je m'occupe de lui.

- Et tu l'as appelé Kidd... Cette histoire de Kiddoudoudindon c'est quoi ? Demanda alors le capitaine avec un drôle d'air.

- Oh ça ? Pas grand chose, je m'ennuyais et.. et t'as pas besoin de le savoir ! Aller, on y va! Kidd !

Le volatile vint se poser sur mon épaule gauche et me mordilla affectueusement l'oreille, comme si l'épisode « massacre du perroquet » était une banale habitude. Je passais une main dans ses plumes et me mis en route, retrouvant avec plaisir les senteurs familières de ma forêt.

Law me suivit, plus lentement, se demandant sans doute pourquoi il avait engagé une fille pareille dans son équipage. Cette pensée me fis sourire, et je m'enfonçais dans les sentiers_ ( inexistants pour nous...)_ de la forêt pour, je le savais, la dernière fois.

- Tu sais où tu vas je suppose ? Questionna alors mon capitaine au bout d'une heure de marche dans la chaleur tropical et les fortes odeurs de la jungle.

Nous étions tous les deux en sueurs, et Law, moins familiarisé que moi à la lourdeur et le manque d'oxygène dû à l'altitude des lieux devait être mal à l'aise ici. Je me sentais quand à moi dans mon élément, et je me tournais vers lui en souriant :

- Je connais parfaitement cette forêt, je m'y retrouverais les yeux fermés. C'est mon territoire je te rappel.

Je l'entendit soudain jurer. Je me retournais une deuxième fois, et le vit regarder derrière.

- Un problème ?

- Mon nodachi... murmura-t-il comme pour lui-même. J'étais tellement pressé de sortir que je l'ai oublié... Non mais quel crétin !

- Law ?

- Hein ? Non rien, j'ai juste oublié de prendre mon sabre.

- Il n'y a pas de choses dangereuses dans cette forêt pour quelqu'un de ton niveau, ça je peux te l'affirmer. Avec ou sans nodachi, les animaux et les plantes ne t'attaqueront pas en sentant ton odeur, et en plus tu es avec moi, et il est rare que l'on m'attaque sur mon propre territoire. Sauf pour certaines personnes...ajoutai-je pour moi-même.

- Certaines personnes ? C'est à dire ? Fit Law, curieux.

- Tu n'en fais pas parti, il n'y a rien à craindre de ce coté là. Répondis-je, et puis je ne suis pas très au courant non plus, je ne peux pas vraiment te répondre.

Law haussa les épaules, puis, au fil du voyage, s'intéressa aux plantes qui poussaient sur l'île.

- Je n'ai jamais vu autant de plantes inconnues. Tu connais leur vertu ?

- Leur quoi ?

- Leur utilité, ce pourquoi on les utilise si tu veux.

- Ah, oui j'en connais certaines que j'ai appris à utiliser en regardant les autres animaux faire. Et aussi à mes dépends, ajoutai-je avec une grimace en passant la main sur mon estomac, bien des fois malmené par des tests ratés. Celle-là, la violette à épines, elle soigne les mots de ventre, mais seulement les feuilles, il faut les sucer et avaler le jus.

- Et comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

- Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? Tiens, celle à ta droite, la verte et jaune, c'est un véritable poison pour tous les mammifères. J'ai vu des jeunes buffles en manger, ils tombaient raides morts quelques minutes après.

- Il faudra que tu me répertorie toutes ces plantes quand on rentrera.

- Que je les répertorie ? C'est à dire ?

- Que tu les notes dans des livres, que tu expliques leur capacité..

- Law...

- ...Laisse moi deviner... Tu ne sais pas écrire ?

- Comment je pourrais le savoir ? Répliquai-je, agacée par son air exaspéré.

- Et bien tu apprendras. C'est essentiel de savoir lire et écrire, surtout dans mon sous-marin où les livres sont une foule d'information.

Boudeuse, je me taisais pendant tout le reste du chemin, sous l'œil amusé de Law.

Je passais une main sur mon front, essuyant la sueur qui coulait dans mes yeux, délogeant du même coup Kidd qui commençait à être lourd sur mon épaule et qui s'en alla se percher sur l'épaule de Law qui eu la patience de ne pas l'envoyer bouler, se contentant de me jeter un regard noir que je lui retournais avec un sourire ironique.

Mes vêtements collaient à ma peau, et la chaleur augmentait encore, signe que l'on approchait du pied réel de la montagne, ayant dépassé les plus petites collines envahies par les arbres. J'entendis Law pester sur l'état de ses vêtements ce soir et sur l'irrespect dont je faisais preuve pour lui avoir piquer ses affaires.

Il avait apparemment renoncer à me faire l'appeler capitaine, et de toute façon, ce serait un gaspillage de salive. Je n'appellerais jamais quelqu'un capitaine. J'étais mon propre chef, même si je le reconnaissais comme mon alpha.

- On est arrivé, lançais-je alors, ma gorge se serrant soudainement à l'apparition de la petites clairière et de ma grotte.

Je m'immobilisais un instant, une boule à l'estomac. Law vint poser sa main sur mon épaule et me sourit.

- Vas-y, je t'attends.

Reconnaissante face au temps qu'il me laissait, seule pour la dernière fois dans mon chez-moi, je filais rapidement dans ma grotte, où l'air plus frais me fit le plus grand bien. Je retrouvais toutes mes affaires dans l'état où je les avais quitté, aucun animal n'étant assez fou pour entrer dans le terrier du loup.

Je passais une main sur le cercle de pierres pour le feu, m'agenouillant sur le sol, et parcourant des yeux cette grotte dans laquelle j'avais vécu pendant la plus grande partie de ma vie.

La hampe cassée de ma lance, les couteaux en silex et en dents de tigre, la peau de bête me servant de couverture l'hiver, qui pouvait être très rigoureux – je la saisi et inspirais fortement, m'imprégnant de cette odeur familière- , les petits outil que j'avais peu à peu appris à confectionner pour survivre, les profondes marques de griffes sur la roche qui me terrorisaient, faites par une chose venue la nuit alors que je dormais sans pour autant m'avoir tué.

Je n'avais jamais vu dans la jungle un animal capable de faire un truc aussi énorme !

Tout ça, c'était ma vie. J'y étais accoutumée, je savais vivre ici... c'était ma vie. Je n'avais pas passé les plus belles années dans cet endroit, solitaire et isolée dans cette jungle, mais j'avais appris une multitude de choses, découvert des endroits magnifiques comme ce lac près de chez moi où je me baignais par forte chaleur.

Je voulais y revenir une dernière fois, et je décidais d'y emmener Law pour se rafraîchir après. J'enlevais mes vêtements et enfilais une bande de cuir doux sur ma poitrine et une autre autours de ma taille. Ces vêtements, je les mettais pour aller nager. J'avais appris en regardant les animaux faire, et j'étais devenue une bonne nageuse. ( après avoir manqué de me noyer 5 ou 6 fois...)

J'attrapais deux de mes couteaux les plus solide et tranchants, ré-enfilais les affaires de Law – qui allait sûrement râler si je les laissais là- et les glissais dans ma ceinture orange.

Soudain, j'entendis Kidd pousser un grand cri d'alerte. Je le reconnaissais, c'était celui qu'il utilisait quand des prédateurs s'approchaient de ma grotte. Fronçant les sourcils, me demandant quel animal serait suffisamment timbré pour s'approcher ainsi de mon antre, avec par dessus le marché la forte présence de Law à coté.

Sortant rapidement, ce que je vis me pétrifia. Ce n'était pas un animal, c'était une plante. Cette plante qui ne s'attaquait que très rarement aux êtres humains normaux.. préférant de loin les détenteurs de fruits du démon... Et elle avait attaqué sans hésité mon territoire, et plus particulièrement, Law.

- LAW !

La plante, gigantesque, faite de 8 tentacules épais comme un homme qui lui permettaient de se déplacer, avait enroulé ses « anneaux » autours des jambes et des bras de Law, l'immobilisant et lui maintenant la tête en arrière par un tentacule plaqué sur sa bouche, dévoilant sa gorge.

Le jeune capitaine se débattait de plus en plus faiblement, et cela ne signifiait qu'une seule chose, il possédait un fruit du démon... et cela permettait à la plante de lui pomper peu à peu son énergie pour mieux lui injecter des toxines une fois la proie à terre. Elle avait la forme d'une pieuvre, et possédait des mâchoires aux dents acérés redoutables dans une bouche ridiculement petite, presque de la taille de la mienne, à ce que je pouvais voir.

Kidd volait en cercle au-dessus, cherchant apparemment quelque chose. Sans plus réfléchir, je m'élançais vers la plante jaune aux épines vertes dont la tête apparaissait peu à peu derrière ses tentacules.

- Lâche-le saloperie ! Hurlai-je en tirant un de mes couteaux de ma ceinture.

J'esquivais un tentacule qui s'abattait vers moi, et plongeais ma lame dans la liane enroulée autour de la taille de Law. Un sang vert vif jaillit, m'aspergeant le visage et m'aveuglant. Je dégageais mon poignard, le coup étant insuffisant pour lui faire lâcher prise. Je continuais cependant à lacérer le tentacule autant que je le pouvais, tirant des sifflements furieux à la créature.

Le jeune capitaine ne bougeait presque plus, et les tentacules commencèrent à amener l'homme vers la bouche à la salive empoisonnée, dégageant soigneusement la gorge offerte.

- NON !

Je me jetais en avant, tentant d'attraper la main de Law qui pendait au-dessus de moi pour pouvoir me hisser jusqu'à lui, mais un tentacule vint me percuter le ventre, m'enfonçant ses épines acérées dans la peau et m'envoyant bouler à plusieurs mètres avec une force prodigieuse.

Haletant, je me relevais le plus vite possible pour éviter un deuxième tentacule qui me rata d'un poil. Mon ventre était lacéré de toutes parts, et mon bras gauche était profondément entaillé par une pierre sur laquelle j'avais roulé.

Je regardais désespérément la plante dans son ballet de tentacules défensifs, cherchant une ouverture avant qu'elle ne plonge ses dents dans le cou de Law. Soudain, je vis Kidd lancer un piaillement de guerre - KIDDOUDOUDINDON !-

avant de plonger vers...les yeux de l'animal. C'était donc ça ! Le point faible de cette créature était ses yeux !

Sans plus réfléchir au fait étrange qu'une plante ait pu avoir des yeux, je contournais en courant à toutes jambes la bestiole, hors de porté de ses tentacules, tandis que les lianes épineuses immobilisant Law se resserraient, entaillant sa chair. Je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps...

Les secondes s'allongèrent...

un battement de cœur...

un centimètre de plus vers les dents de la plante...

Boum

un pas de plus pour moi...

Boum

Les dents se rapprochaient...

Boum

Law pendait sans réactions à présent...

Boum

encore un peu...

Boum

Elle refermait ses mâchoire...

Boum

J'y étais.

Avec rage, je plongeais ma lame dans son œil gauche que j'avais atteint d'une pirouette à partir d'une branche. Un sifflement de douleur s'échappa de sa bouche, et ses tentacules se desserrèrent un instant avant de revenir entourer Law, qui ne bougeait plus du tout.

Elle n'allait pas abandonner sa proie aussi facilement, et alors que je continuais de lacérer son œil gauche, elle referma ses dents sur la partie du corps de Law la plus proche, son torse. Cela eu pour effet de le ranimer, et il poussa un cri de douleur quand le venin pénétra son organisme. Il balança son genou dans la tête du monstre qui tressaillit, mais elle resserra ses mâchoires encore plus et le poison eut raison de lui.

Kidd plongea alors vers l'œil droit du monstre, et le perça violemment avec son bec alors que la créature était tout à sa dégustation du sang du jeune homme coulant dans sa bouche. L'effet fut radicale. Un œil percé s'était déjà beaucoup, alors deux, ce fut trop. Elle lâcha Law qui s'écroula au sol, alors qu'une violente convulsion la traversait, m'éjectant de sa tête.

La créature se retira dans un dernier sifflement alors que Kidd repartait dans les airs, sain et sauf. Je me traînais vers Law, couché sur le dos, immobile. Me penchant au-dessus de lui, je sentis un souffle d'air s'échapper de ses lèvres, et son cœur battait encore, bien que faiblement.

Les dents de la plante avaient transpercés sa poitrine, déchirant la peau et les muscles, mais le poison n'était réellement efficace que si la morsure était faite à la gorge. Soulagée, je me plaçais à califourchon sur lui au niveau des hanches, prenait appui sur ses abdominaux finement sculptés. Je déchirais le reste du sweat qu'il portait, et, posant mes lèvres sur la blessure, j'aspirais le sang mêlé de poison bleu, recrachant chaque gorgée en prenant soin de ne rien avaler.

Le poison me mordait l'intérieur des joues et la langue douloureusement, je n'osais même pas imaginer ce qu'endurait Law en ce moment. Un mouvement me fit relever la tête. Il avait bougé. Reprenant mon travail en l'ignorant, concentrée sur ma tache, je ne remarquais pas ses yeux grands ouverts alors que j'aspirais son sang.

POV Law :

La brûlure du poison était atroce, et il sentait le moindre de ses tissus le tirailler. A partir du moment où la plante l'avait effleurer, il n'avait plus pu faire aucun mouvements, ne pouvant même pas alerter Aylan à cause du tentacule qui s'était placé sur sa bouche.C'était exactement comme quand il touchait de l'eau de mer, toutes ses forces l'abandonnaient.

Il avait aperçu Aylan se ruer à l'attaque du monstre, et s'était demandé pourquoi elle prenait autant de risques pour lui, qui n'était pour l'instant que son capitaine, sans être son ami. Elle s'était pourtant jetée sur la créature avec hargne, tailladant les lianes des ses couteaux, évitant avec agilité les fouets de la plante.

Mais quand les dents empoisonnées s'étaient plongées dans son torse, une véritable décharge électrique brûlante l'avait traversé de toutes parts, il n'avait pas pu retenir un cri de douleur, et il s'était évanoui, le peu d'énergie qu'il lui restait envolée.

Mais, doucement, il sentait la brûlure diminuer, et reprit lentement conscience. Il avait un poids sur le ventre, et voulut lever la main pour l'enlever, mais elle était trop lourde. L'esprit encore brumeux, il ouvrit les yeux, pour découvrir Aylan, assise sur lui, la bouche dégoulinante de sang et de liquide bleu qui coulaient le long de son jusqu'à sa poitrine, crachant à coté et se re-penchant inlassablement sur sa plaie pour y aspirer le maximum de venin.

Il sentait ses forces le quitter au fur et à mesure que son sang était aspiré, mais la douleur diminuait aussi. Il finit par murmurer :

- Aylan...

L'ouïe fine de la jeune fille lui permit d'entendre le murmure du jeune homme. Elle se redressa, essuyant le sang sur sa bouche et prenant appui sur ses jambes pour lui faciliter la respiration, elle se pencha vers lui.

- Tu as encore mal ? Demanda-t-elle, les sourcils froncés par la concentration.

- Si...si tu me prends trop de sang... Je vais y passer...

Bon, il se sentait assez bien pour faire un peu d'humour !

Elle se releva immédiatement, et déchirant les reste de son sweet en lambeaux posé à côté, banda aussi bien qu'elle pu son torse et son ventre lacérés par les épines.

- J'ai réussi à enlever le plus gros du poison, mais il en reste encore dans ton organisme. Je reviens !

Elle disparut de son champ de vision, et il reposa doucement sa tête au sol, se concentrant sur sa respiration pour endiguer le reste de douleur qui pulsait encore dans ses muscles.

Le perroquet bleu vint se poser à coté de lui, le regardant en penchant la tête sur le coté, style : Alors toi, t'as vraiment une sale gueule !

- ...suis au courant, merci.. souffla-t-il faiblement en esquissant un sourire.

Il s'était fais lamentablement avoir par un... légume. Il ne connaissait pas cette plante, mais en tout cas, elle agissait sur les détenteurs de fruits du démon. Il l'avait sentie lui pomper son énergie, le vidant peu à peu de toutes forces. Comment une saloperie pareille pouvait vivre sans que personne ne lui en ait parler ! Les plantes, c'étaient _son_ rayon bordel !

Aylan revint avec plusieurs plantes dans les mains. Elle les mis dans sa bouche et les mâcha rapidement, la pulpe dégoulinant sur son menton. Puis, elle se pencha vers lui et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le cerveau embrumé de Law ne comprit pas tout de suite le but de la manœuvre, et il ouvrit de grands yeux surpris quand elle lui ouvrit la bouche avec la langue.

Il sentit alors la pulpe des plantes glisser dans sa bouche, le forçant à avaler les plantes amères. Aylan se releva, mâchant de nouvelles plantes tandis qu'il toussait. Déglutissant le jus, il la regarda faire, se rappelant son comportement de tout à l'heure, alors qu'il l'embrassait et la caressait. Elle avait rougit, ne sachant comment réagir face à ses gestes, mais s'était laissé faire, curieuse... Ignorante.

Là, elle était calme, pas gênée pour un sous, ne voyant que le coté pratique et nécessaire de la chose. Et sans doute cela lui semblait-il naturel, ayant sûrement vu des animaux nourrir les petits de cette façon. Il s'expliqua mieux son comportement complètement perdue d'il y a quelques heures. Oui, c'est sûr, il ne cherchait pas vraiment à lui donner à manger, non, plutôt à lui permettre de se rassasier, lui.

La jeune femme replaça sa bouche sur la sienne, et il ouvrit les lèvres de lui-même, avalant la pulpe des plantes. Il sentait déjà leurs effets dans son organisme, sa fatigue diminuait tandis que la douleur disparaissait. Son sang aussi, avait cessé de couler sous les bandages.

Elle déposa une dernière fois ses lèvres sur celles de son capitaine, faisant glisser le jus des plantes avec sa langue dans la bouche de Law, qui avala rapidement. Se faire nourrir ainsi, c'était...nouveau. Il avait l'impression d'être un petit attendant sa mère pour qu'elle lui donne la becqué. Et ça ne lui plaisait que moyennement, bien que la sensation soit loin d'être désagréable... Au contraire.

POV Aylan :

Déposant une dernière fois la pulpe des plantes dans la bouche de mon capitaine, je me redressais et essuyais ma bouche avec mon bras. J'étais couverte de sang, et il ne valait pas mieux que moi. Cependant, Law avait repris quelques couleurs, les herbes fortifiantes que je lui avaient donné étant efficaces en peu de temps.

Il tenta de se redresser, et je passai une main dans son dos pour le soutenir.

- Je me sens déjà mieux..

- Ces plantes sont très efficaces contre les poisons, et je t'ai donné aussi des plantes fortifiantes. Expliquai-je, soulagée de le voir parler d'une voix plus assurée. Tu penses pouvoir marcher ?

- Oui, affirma-t-il. Et...merci.

Surprise, je l'aidais à se mettre sur ses jambes sans relever le remerciement. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça, je n'avais fais que protéger mon alpha. Je le lui dis, et il rit.

- Alors tu me considère comme ton alpha ? Vais-je enfin avoir droit au « capitaine » ? Plaisanta-il d'une voix ou perçait déjà l'ironie.

Ben ça va ! Il récupère vite !

- Alors là, tu peux toujours courir...et tu n'es pas vraiment en position d'exiger quoi que ce soit je te signale.

Il faut dire que, vacillant encore sur ses jambes, appuyé d'une main sur mon épaule, l'autre posé sur sa blessure, il n'était pas des plus impressionnants le capitaine ! Il grimaça à ma remarque, et je souris.

- On est vraiment dégueulasse.. ça te dis un petit bain ? Proposai-je, plus enjouée à mesure que l'adrénaline et la peur du combat s'estompait.

J'eus un froncement de sourcil à cette pensée. J'avais vraiment eu _peur_ pour ce jeune capitaine, arrogant et sûr de lui, beau et inquiétant, aussi étrange que cinglé, avec une odeur si... Il me sortit de mes pensées en demandant :

- Tu penses à un endroit en particulier ?

- Tout près, il y a un lac, et c'est vraiment magnifique. J'aimerais y faire un tour si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient.

Sous-entendu, si tu en a la force. Vaut mieux faire preuve de tact dans ces cas-là. J'avais beau avoir passer 11 ans de ma vie seule, mon instinct me soufflait que lui balancer sa faiblesse à la figure n'était pas un très bon moyen pour obtenir ce que je voulais. Donc, passage en mode profil bas.

Il eu son sourire en coin , pas dupe un instant, mais hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment.

Nous primes la direction du lac, marchant lentement sous la chaleur toujours aussi vive, moi soutenant mon capitaine pas vraiment frais.

Voili voilou ! Vous pouvez remercier Pauline, c'est grâce à elle, et à Camargo bien sur, que je m'y suis mis toute la matinée!

J'espère qu'il vous a plus ! Un commentaires ou une critique pour ce cadeau de noël avant l'heure ?

_Je signale à nos aimables lecteurs que Tigrou a eu certains... ennuis avec Kidd. Mais, comme elle était dans l'obligation d'écrire de nouveau chap, hé ben, il ne l'a pas tué je vous rassure ! (d'ailleurs, il ne voulait pas la tuer il avait une toute autre idée en tête... - ')_

Mai-euh ! T'es pas obligé de préciser ! L'écoutez pas ! Elle raconte n'importe quoi !


	10. Chapter 10

Any I'm hear !_( Quelle familiarité..)_

Tiens, j'ai pas écris deux phrases qu'elle se la ramène déjà celle-là!

_( Faut pas s'étonner quand tu écris des trucs pareils aux lecteurs ! Tu vas les traumatiser !)_

.. Bref, hormis la mauvaise humeur d'Hitsu-kun ma sœur jumelle et mon bêta (_me demande ce qui m'a pris d'accepter ce job...)_

C'est marrant mais je me pose la même question...

**Bref ** disais-je donc ( regard agacé derrière son épaule), je file le parfait bonheur avec ma famille moi !

Et je veux vraiment remercier Pauline pour ses reviews et commentaires, et l'encourage à s'inscrire sur ce site absolument génial ! Vas-y ! _(Yep ! Je confirme !)_

Z'êtes pas d'accord avec moi vous-autres ?

Donc, merci beaucoup !

Merci aussi à Camargo _(J'ai hâte de lire ton prochain chapitre !^^)_, Jyanadavega, Morgane, lilo65, Radj, MelinaAKAGAMIE-973, DJ-Mya972, et à tous ceux qui laissent des reviews ! Vous pouvez pas savoir combien ça me fait plaisir !

_( Z'avez vu ? J'ai réussi à la rendre gâteuse ! Elle répète la même chose à chaque début de chapitre ! I'm the beeeeesst!)_

( Se jette sur sa sœur et commet un jumellicide, en tachant le canapé tout neuf au passage...)_(beeeeeeeeerk)_

**Nouveau sentiment**

Suivant le rythme de Law, qui marchait à présent seul, je me dirigeais vers le lac sous le soleil brûlant de l'île tropical.

La chaleur était particulièrement étouffante en cette saison, et en milieu d'après-midi, le soleil tapait tellement fort que la plupart des animaux où des hommes restaient dans leurs antres. _Sauf une certaine plante de mes deux..._songeai-je avec fureur.

Je n'avais jamais vu cette plante auparavant, j'en avais juste entendu parlé lors de mes très rare escapades au village, et pour cause, je n'avais pas de fruit du démon, et ne pouvait donc que moyennement l'intéresser, puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas pomper mon énergie.

Les détenteurs de fruit du démon devaient être une gâterie pour elle, sinon elle n'aurait pas pu survivre avec si peu de personne ayant cette particularité dans l'île. Je m'en voulais énormément de m'être fais attaqué de cette façon sur mon propre territoire, ce qui avait failli coûter la vie à mon alpha.

Mais j'avais appris qu'il possédait un fruit du démon, et toutes les informations à son sujet étaient à prendre. _Me demande ce que c'est, son pouvoir..._ songeai-je. Il ne m'en avait pas parler après mon explication sur la plante, alors j'avais décidé d'attendre une démonstration de sa part, lors d'un combat... ou il n'y aurait pas de plante suceuse de fruit du démon...

Tournant mon visage vers Law, je le vis reprendre des couleurs, transpirant, mais fière, avec la tête haute. Je souris, amusée par son comportement typique des mâles dominants.

Curieux, il me regarda et demanda, ces yeux cendrés plongés dans les miens :

- Qu'est ce qui te fais rire comme ça ?

- Toi, répondis-je. Tu viens de te faire à moitié tuer par cette boite de conserve ambulante..

- Pas la peine d'en rajouter..grimaça-t-il.

- Et tu reste dominant malgré tout ! Te voir blesser, mal en point, et garder malgré tout ton air fière et arrogant, faut avouer que c'est assez marrant ! Tu me rappelle ces panthères qui, même si elles ont ratés leur proie, rentrent chez elles la queue haute, l'air de dire : tout va bien. C'était voulu. J'l'ai fais exprès. Fallait bien que j'lui laisse une chance de s'en sortir quand même...

Je vis Law sourire à son tour devant la comparaison, puis il coinça ma tête au creux de son coude pour frotter mes cheveux de son poing serré.

- Hé Arrêtes ! Arrêtes j'te dis ! Ris-je en me débattant pour échapper à sa poigne.

Même blesser, il restait plus fort que moi, et j'eus du mal à me glisser sous son bras et à le faire tomber à son tour. Nous roulâmes au sol en riant, et je fus surprise de notre humeur joueuse à tous les deux.

Law prit rapidement le dessus, et vint me plaquer au sol, lui au-dessus de moi, ses mains sur mes épaules, il commença à me chatouiller d'une main, mais il n'avait pas assez de force pour me maintenir dans son état, et je parvins à le propulser par-dessus moi à l'aide de mes pieds...juste avant de me rappeler ses blessures. Oups !

Me relevant d'un bond, j'entendis alors un juron « Merde, c'est pas vra... » suivit d'un « PLOUF ! » retentissant .

….

Double oups... j'avais complètement oublié que nous étions arrivé... Law venait d'en faire les frais par un superbe plongeon...

Me précipitant au bord du petit promontoire où Law avait roulé, je me penchais, et vis en contrebas, à quelques mètres en-dessous, de grosses bulles remonter à la surface avant d'apercevoir mon capitaine, remontant à la surface en toussant, crachant et jurant comme pas possible.

J'éclatais de rire, m'attirant un regard agacé du jeune homme, qui leva la tête pour m'apercevoir, penchée au-dessus de l'eau, en train de me foutre royalement de sa gueule.

Il s'approcha du petit promontoire à la nage, et escalada rapidement les quelques mètres le séparant de moi, trop occupée à rire pour le remarquer. Je sentis très bien en revanche les mains froides qui saisirent mon poignet et mon coude pour me faire passer cu-par-dessus-tête dans le lac, où j'atterris avec beaucoup moins d'élégance que mon capitaine, après un « Bordel de m.. ».

L'eau fraîche me donna un coup de fouet et je remontais à la surface d'un puissant coup de pied.

- Law ! Alpha ou pas t'es mort !

Mort de rire, toujours perché sur le rocher à mon ancienne place, il n'y resta cependant pas longtemps et sauta à son tour dans l'eau, d'un plongeon superbe, plein de souplesse, je n'avais pas dû le toucher à sa blessure, sinon il n'en aurait pas été capable. Je suivis la courbe de son corps jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans l'eau.

Je plongeai, pouvant le distinguer grâce à la clarté de l'eau et le vit nager vers moi à puissants coup de jambes et de bras, un sourire inquiétant sur le visage.

Je reculais à toute vitesse, tachant de fuir mon capitaine soudain devenu un peu trop joueur à mon goût, mais qui parvint à me saisir une cheville et à me maintenir sous l'eau suffisamment longtemps pour que je commence réellement à me débattre sous le manque d'oxygène.

Me lâchant, il remonta et je le suivis en retenant ce qui me restait de souffle. Refaisant surface, je pris une grande inspiration, heureuse de retrouver l'air pur. Law riait à coté de moi, et je lui envoyais une gerbe d'eau à la figure et il me répondis par une autre, avant de nager vers la plage du lac.

Nous nous sortîmes à moitié de l'eau, restant assis sur le bord jusqu'à la taille pour rester au frais, et j'en profitais pour me reposer et contempler le magnifique paysage de cet endroit. Ça me rappelait beaucoup de choses.

C'était une sorte de lagon, avec des eaux turquoises, entouré de végétations et de fleurs, surmonté d'une cascade au fond, un peu après le promontoire où Law était tombé, plus élevé que celui-ci.

- Cet endroit est très beau. Commenta simplement Law, étendu à coté de moi. Je comprend que tu ai voulu y refaire un tour avant de partir.

- Quand il fait chaud, c'est l'endroit rêver.

Nous restâmes tout les deux silencieux un moment, profitant du calme du lac pour nous reposer, et enlever nos habits humides. Je retirais les affaires trempées – et de toute manière fichues- de Law alors qu'il retirait son pantalon et les restes déchirés de son sweet. Je détaillais sans honte son corps finement sculpté, ses muscles roulant sous sa peau bronzée, et lui-même ne se gêna pas pour me regarder dans ma tenue de cuir.

Nous nous sourîmes. Sans que je comprenne pourquoi, un lien étrange s'était mis en place entre nous un lien qui m'était inconnu. Peut être que c'était normal normal pour lui ? Après tout, je ne connaissais pas bien les liens pouvant unir les humains. Je me sentais étrangement bien en sa présence aujourd'hui.

Secouant mes longs et épais cheveux humides, qui bouclaient après le bain, je m'allongeais dans l'eau, laissant mon visage flotter à la surface. Je me sentais étrangement bien ici, avec quelqu'un auprès de moi dans cette endroit pour la première fois. Je rouvris les yeux, regardant le beau visage de mon capitaine.

- Tu...

Nous avions commencé tous les deux en même temps notre phrase, et il rit.

- Vas-y. Proposa-t-il, son sourire en coin plus présent que jamais.

- Je voulais connaître un peu ta vie, savoir d'où tu viens, comment tu es devenu pirate.

- Désolé Aylan, mon passé ne regarde que moi, mais je peux te dire que je viens de North Blue.

Voyant mon regard intrigué, il m'expliqua alors les différents océans et leurs situations géographiques. Je ne comprenais absolument rien.

Devant mon air complètement paumé, il abandonna, et se contenta de lancer :

- C'est un des 4 océans du globe, là, ça te parle ?

Je lui offris mon plus beau sourire, du style : t'inquiète, j'ai tout pigé ! T'es un prof de géo extra! Il me retourna un regard noir. Pas juste...

- Et toi ? Tu voulais me dire quoi ?

- Mm ? Ah oui, je pense qu'il est temps de te parler de ma réaction tout à l'heure, et de tout ce que cela implique. Je ne peux pas te laisser te promener partout sans que tu sois au courant de choses plus où moins importantes sur les hommes et les femmes.

Soudain bien plus attentive, je me relevais et me tournais vers lui, curieuse.

- D'abord, je vais te raconter en détail ce que tu as fais ce matin, comment ça peut être interprété, ça t'aideras à comprendre.

Je l'écoutais attentivement, écarquillant les yeux devant les descriptions qu'il me faisait de mon comportement. Ainsi je l'avais... branlé comme il disait. Et ça entraînait une réaction particulièrement forte chez les mâles, ou plutôt, les hommes, du genre son comportement tout à l'heure.

Mais que voulait-il me faire ? Je lui demandais, et il répondit simplement, son habituel sourire collé aux lèvres :

- L'amour.

- L'amour ? C'est quoi ?

- Tu connais le sentiment amoureux je suppose ?

- On va dire que oui, même si je ne le comprend absolument pas. Les animaux changent de compagnons tout le temps, et ne connaissent pas l' ils n'en ont un que durant une certaine période.

- L'amour, le sentiment, tu le ressent quand tu es proche d'une personne qui t'es chère. Ton cœur bas très fort, tu te sens heureux sans savoir pourquoi, et dès que la personne concernée sourit, tu souhaite son bonheur et veux le lui apporter de n'importe qu'elle façon. Et si elle n'est pas là, tu te sens triste, et elle te manque cruellement. En gros, c'est ça l'amour au niveau sentiment.

Je tachais d'emmagasiner toutes ces informations, me demandant comment les humains pouvaient être aussi compliqué. Mais il n'avait pas encore finit, et alors que le soleil commençait lentement à se coucher à l'horizon, enflammant le ciel, Law continua :

- L'amour dont je veux te parler, c'est une relation physique entre deux personnes de sexe opposé. Comme avec les animaux, sur ce plan là, c'est pareil. Bon, il peut y avoir des relations entre hommes, mais là, c'est autre chose. L'homme pénètre la femme, et y dépose sa semence.

Je penchais la tête, perplexe, ne voyant pas le rapport avec les animaux, et avec son comportement de tout à l'heure. Il s'expliqua.

- Tu m'as dis avoir remarquer que, après un accouplement – l'autre mot pour dire faire l'amour chez les animaux-, les femelles avaient ensuite des petits qui grandissaient elles.

- Pas à chaque fois. Contredis-je.

- Laisse moi finir tu veux. Donc, la femme reçoit cette semence, et c'est elle qui fais grandir le bébé en elle. Cette partie est clair ?

- Heu.. oui, on va dire... Mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec ton comportement.

- C'était les préliminaires. Faire l'amour est quelque chose d'important le plus souvent, et tu n'acceptes de le faire – normalement, mets-toi ça dans le crâne-, qu'avec la personne aimée. Et puis, tu as le risque de te retrouver avec un bébé dont tu ne sauras pas quoi faire si tu ne te protèges pas.

- Tu voulais un bébé ? Demandai-je soudainement, surprise.

- Hein ? Non ! Pas du tout ! Tu me vois avec un mioche sur les bras ?!

- A la réflexion, non. Ris-je. Mais alors pourquoi ?

- Tu m'avais aguiché, on va dire. Répondit Law, en détourant la tête, peu enclin à parler de son moment de faiblesse. Tu te collais à moi, complètement obsédée par mon odeur, comme tu disais, et... je n'ai pas pu résister. Je n'étais déjà pas dans mon _état normal, _et tu en as rajouté une couche, du coup... tu étais très désirable.

- Moi ? Désirable ? Je suis moche ! Ris-je de nouveau. Je n'ai même pas de crocs.

- Les définitions de la beauté ne sont pas les même chez les hommes que chez les animaux Aylan. Tu es belle, et il est important que tu le saches.

Je n'insistais pas, pas vraiment d'accord avec lui, mais préférant retourner à ma question. Comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées, il enchaîna :

- Pour les hommes, s'ils n'assouvissent pas leurs pulsions, leur besoin, appelle le comme tu veux, pendant un certain temps, ça devient douloureux pour eux, et parfois intenable. Et voilà pourquoi j'ai perdu le contrôle, tu m'avais excité, je n'avais pas eu le temps de faire un saut au village pour me soulager, tu connais la suite.

- Mais tu n'as personne que tu aimes dans ce village, si ?

- Quand on sais où aller, ce n'est pas compliqué de trouver une fille toute prête à se donner.

Je ne comprenais pas, mais comme ça ne serait certainement pas la première, ni la dernière fois, j'enchaînais sans insister.

- Mais pourquoi les préliminaires ?

- L'amour peut être douloureux, peut effrayer aussi, si c'est la première fois. Les préliminaires rassurent, et sont aussi une marque d'affection, et où chacun découvre le corps de l'autre. Et puis, faire l'amour est quelque chose de très agréable. Ajouta-t-il en fixant ses yeux cendrés sur moi, sans que je ne parvienne à deviner ce qu'il pensait.

- Très ?

- Très. Allez, fit-il en se levant, il est temps de rentrer.

Il me tendit la main, que je saisis en souriant.

- Tu as encore des questions ? Demanda-t-il alors que je le regardais attentivement.

- Oui... fis-je. Je voulais savoir si.. c'était ce que l'on appelait « avoir un ami », tout ce qui viens de se passer.

Il plongea un long moment son regard dans le mien, me fixant avec intensité. J'attendis, voulant une réponse, affrontant ses yeux cendrés sans faiblir. Un léger sourire glissa sur ses lèvres, et il répondit enfin :

- Oui. C'est ce qu'on appelle des amis.

Je souris, heureuse de sa réponse, puisque je le ressentais ainsi. J'éclatais de rire quand il précisa d'une voix plus autoritaire :

- Mais je suis aussi ton capitaine, et ça ne te dispense pas d'obéir clairement à un ordre !

Rieuse, je levais les yeux vers une tache bleue qui flottait vers nous, silencieuse pour une fois.

- Kidd ! T'étais là vieux canard boiteux !

L'oiseau vint se poser sur mon poignet tendu, et je le déposais sur mon épaule.

- Je vais vraiment devoir accueillir cet emmerdeur à plumes dans mon sous-marin ? Demanda Law, soudain fatigué à cette idée.

- Tu lui dois la vie je te signale ! Si il ne m'avait pas alerter, tu serai dans l'estomac d'une certaine pieuvre à l'heure qu'il est ! Répliquai-je en caressant le perroquet.

- Super soupira-t-il. D'abord je manques de me faire transformer en soupe de légume par une plante, après je dois expliquer la vie à une gamine insupportable et sans aucun respect, et maintenant je dois la vie à un piaf pas fichu de gueuler autre chose que...

- KIDDOUDOUDINDON !

- ...ce genre de chose... termina Law alors que je me frottais l'oreille en grimaçant avant de me lancer à la poursuite de cet emplumé qui croassa un « AYLAAAN ! » retentissant avant de survoler la plage, une furie à ses trousses hurlant des menaces et des jurons. Je sens que les prochains jours vont vraiment être agité... Aylan ! On rentre ! Non mais c'est qu'elle ne m'écoute même pas ! OH !

A suivre...

Voili ! Mignon ce chapitre... tranquille quoi...cadeau de noël !

Hé ! Râlez pas ! je ne pouvais tout simplement pas écrire une effusion de sang avec comme musique de fond « petit papa noël » ! Im-po-ssi-ble ! Essayez, vous verrez ! Et les petits rigolos qui disent :

- ba, t'as qu'à éteindre le poste !

Je leur balance mon frangin d'un mètre 80 _(83 !)_ sur le dos ainsi que le reste de ma fratrie, bien décidés à écouter cette musique ! Na !

Bon ben... Joyeux noël à tous ! Aillez plein de SUPER _('tain, elle se la fait à la « Franky » ! »)_

cadeaux !


	11. Chapter 11

Ok ok, je sais j'ai mis du temps pour ce chapitre... Et..heu.. j'ai pas d'excuses valables.

Ça dépend de vous en fait, si je vous dis que j'ai été enlevé par des aliens vous me croyez ?

…

Vous voyez que ça dépend de vous !

_( Et si tu leur disais plutôt que tu es la pire feignasse du monde ?)_

Et si je leur disais que j'ai une sœur horrible et despotique ?

_(… Dis-leur l'histoire des aliens.)_

C'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre. Donc, merci à Roblochon ( W_aha ! Il est top ton pseudo ! )_, tes encouragements me font vraiment plaisir !

Pauline, je n'ai pas du tout compris ta dernière review !

« Je repasse pour te dire que ta fiction est répertoriée ici :.?return_page1 »

...Pas compris ! _(Quand on a un pois chiche à la place du cerveau...)_ Dis donc la miss J'oublie-Tout-Et-J'ai-Une-Mémoire-de-Poisson-Rouge ! T'as un commentaire à faire ?

_( Blup blup...)_

...c'est ça, t'es gentille..-'

Un petit PM pour m'expliquer s'il te plaît ? Merci pour tes reviews et tes critiques !

_(Par ce que y'en a à faire !)_

C'était mieux quand tu te prenais pour un poisson rouge ! Retourne donc barboter tu veux ?

En parlant de ça, Pauline m'a fais remarquer que les utilisateurs de fruits du démon ne peuvent pas nager, et que j'ai fais nager Law dans le dernier chapitre dans...de l'eau douce ! Pour moi, à ce que j'ai compris...

_(c'est à dire, pas grand chose !)_

Mais la ferme toi ! Je disais, a ce que j'ai compris...

( regard noir derrière son épaule_)_

_(Gloups...),_

...ils ne peuvent pas nager dans l'eau de mer, mais peuvent dans l'eau douce non ?. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! Et merci à Pauline d'être là pour repérer mes erreurs ! _(mais comment font-ils pour se laver ?!)_

Merci à MV-232, Psychedelik, MelinaAKAGAMIE-973, ShaunyBlackSheep, et à tout ceux qui lisent et laissent des reviews ! Je vous aime ! _(ON vous aime !)_

Et en espérant que vous tous avez passé un super réveillon ( moi ce fut le cas, on s'est même fais une méga bagarre entre potes !), on entame _(enfin !)_ ce nouveau chapitre !

**Accidents et apparence**

POV Law :

Après avoir réussi à récupérer Aylan, toujours à la poursuite de son cinglé de perroquet, il l'emmena de force vers son sous-marin, la tenant derrière lui par le col tandis qu'elle injuriait son volatile en se laissant traîner par son capitaine qui commençait légèrement à s'échauffer.

- Bon, Aylan, tu pourrais la fermer ?

- Attends un peu que je vienne te chercher sale emplumé de mes deux ! Je vais t'apprendre à hurler comme ça à l'oreille des gens ! Ça te convient pas ?! Tu préfère peut être que je te clous à ma porte comme déco ? Ou tu veux finir dans mon assiette ?! Toujours pas ?! Restes là vieille arrête puante!

- LA FERME !

Cela eu l'avantage de clouer le bec à la jeune fille qui se tue enfin en ronchonnant.

- Tu as encore quelque chose à dire ? Demanda Law en resserrant son emprise sur le col humide de ce qui restait de son tee-shirt.

- Non non ! Dis précipitamment la jeune femme en sentant l'étau de sa main se resserrer sur le tissu. Tout va très bien dans le meilleur des mondes ! N'empêche que si je l'attrape cet enfoiré...ajouta-t-elle plus bas.

Ignorant sa remarque, Law la lâcha. Ne s'attendant pas à ne plus être soutenu, Aylan bascula en arrière, s'étalant dans les fourrés.

- Hé ! T'aurais pu me rattraper !

- C'est ça, rêve. Maintenant debout, on n'a pas que ça à faire.

Grommelant dans sa barbe, Aylan se releva péniblement en maudissant son capitaine comme son perroquet, puis pris la tête du groupe, histoire d'éviter de se retrouver en plein milieu du territoire des tigres.

Law avait pris le chemin le plus rapide pour rentrer, ayant repérer les directions prises par son guide, mais un détour était nécessaire.

La laissant passer devant, Law la regarda avec un mélange d'irritation et d'amusement. Après le repos qu'ils s'étaient accordés au lac, ses forces volées par la plante lui revenaient, et il pourrait sans problème rentrer au sous-marin.

Ses hommes s'inquiétaient sûrement, puisqu'il était partit sans les prévenir, mais pour être franc, il s'en fichait royalement. Il pouvait quand même faire ce qu'il voulait non ?

Un arrêt de la part d'Aylan le fit revenir à l'instant présent tandis qu'elle vérifiait les environs. Ne décelant aucun dangers, mais s'attardant plus par mesure de précautions, rendu plus prudente depuis l'incident de l'après-midi, la jeune femme reprit son chemin sans un regard pour son capitaine, concentrée sur sa tâche.

Cela laissa le temps à Law pour l'examiner de dos. Ses longs cheveux bruns encore humides tombaient bas dans son dos, ses épaules à la peau bronzée laissaient deviner des muscles puissants roulant sous sa peau.

Il laissa son regard glisser le long de la cambrure de son dos, jusqu'à ses reins, la courbe de ses fesses et ses longues jambes fines où l'on devinait la souplesse à sa façon de marcher.

Il la contemplait tout à son aise, ne l'ayant jamais vu aussi sûr d'elle qu'en ce moment, dans cette univers qu'elle connaissait.

Il se félicita d'avoir fait confiance à son intuition de l'enrôler dans l'équipage, elle ferait un combattant redoutable. Et il commençait à apprécier cette fille.

Sa naïveté concernant les hommes l'amusait, sa brutalité quand il l'avait vu chasser, plongeant sans hésitation sa lame dans la chair du bœuf, s'aspergeant de sang sans crainte l'avaient surpris, sa force dans son combat contre lui l'avait intéressé, même s'il n'y était pas allé à fond et n'avait pas utilisé son fruit du démon, et son comportement animal, ses réactions le déconcertaient tout autant.

Elle était étrange, naturelle à sa façon, belle et désirable sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, insolente et irrespectueuse la plupart du temps, puis se jetant dans la mêlé pour lui venir en aide. Ses sautes d'humeur le surprenaient, mais il supposait que ses propres réactions devaient autant la déstabilisées que lui.

Se rendant compte qu'il la matait, il sourit sans pour autant arrêter, la détaillant sans se gêner, admirant ses muscles fins, sa peau où des gouttes d'eau coulaient encore. Elle le fascinait.

POV Aylan :

Concentrée sur la recherche de danger et du bon chemin, je ne sentis pas tout de suite le regard de mon capitaine posé sur moi, mais la sensation d'être observé m'envahit si brutalement, alors que je me permettais de souffler un instant, que je me retournais violemment en position défensive, la main sur mon poignard à ma ceinture, les jambes écartées.

Law me regardait avec une lueur surprise par ma brusque volte-face, mais avec aussi autre chose dans ses yeux cendrés que je n'arrivais pas à définir. Je fronçais les sourcils en la remarquant, me redressant plus lentement, tachant de déterminer ce que ça signifiait.

- Un problème ?

La question de Law me tira de mes réflexions.

- Non, j'ai juste sentie que tu me regardais.

Ma franchise sembla le déstabiliser, une réaction que je ne comprenais pas, n'ayant pas réussi à intégrer la notion du mensonge. Entre animaux, le mensonge n'existait pas, l'odeur révélait le nécessaire à savoir pour survivre.

Mais je ne me risquerais pas à sentir celle de Law, craignant désormais mes réactions à cette fragrance si délicieuse. C'était pourtant très tentant...

Il devait s'attendre à ce que je pose une autre question, puisqu'il attendit encore un instant, puis, voyant que moi aussi j'attendais qu'il parle, il demanda :

- On est encore loin ? Il faut que je passe au village avant la tomber de la nuit pour que nous puissions partir à l'aube.

Sachant désormais pourquoi il tenait à aller au village, je lui posais alors une question qui me turlupinait depuis ses explications mais que j'avais du mal à formuler.

- Pourquoi aller au village ?

Il me regarda, surpris.

- Je te l'ai dis non ? C'est pour...

- Je sais, le coupais-je, mais pourquoi y aller alors que je suis là moi ?

Il fixa son regard sur moi, les yeux légèrement écarquillés.

- Bein quoi ?

POV Law :

- Tu te proposes pour me soulager ? Ne put-il résister de la taquiner alors qu'elle n'avait pas la même perception que lui de sa proposition.

- Ce sera fait, et puis ça t'éviteras d'aller au village. Répliqua-t-elle avec aplomb, ne comprenant pas le problème.

Le jeune homme sourit devant l'incompréhension continue d'Aylan malgré ses explications ( pas vraiment clair, faut bien l'admettre !). Il avait une sourde envie d'accepter sa proposition. Il posa sa main sur le sommet du crâne de la jeune femme qui le regardait avec curiosité.

- Tu ne comprends pas Aylan. Souviens-toi de tout à l'heure, tes réactions t'ont perturbées non ? Ça ne te semblait pas important ?

Il regarda le coin de sa bouche se crisper à l'évocation de ce souvenir. Elle leva les yeux vers lui où il eu la surprise d'y découvrir de la colère.

- Et ça se passe toujours comme ça ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix contrôlée.

- Eh bien, c'est compliqué à expliquer tu sais. Ça dépend des gens. Mais ça se passe généralement de cette façon. A coté s'ajoute les préliminaires qui varient en fonction des personnes et après...

Sa voix s'éteignit à mesure qu'il cherchait ses mots pour lui faire comprendre et que la colère grandissait de plus en plus dans ses yeux, que ses poings se crispaient le long de son corps, que ses épaules se raidissaient tandis que sa bouche se contractait d'avantage. Elle baissa la tête.

- Aylan ?

Quand elle la releva, ses yeux étaient remplis de colère et de frustration. Elle le fixa un instant, relevant le menton, puis fit volte-face, lui tournant le dos.

- J'en ai assez. L'entendit-il marmonner d'une voix sèche.

- Il y a un problème ?

- Et comment qu'il y en a un ! S'énerva-t-elle pour de bon en se retournant vers lui. Depuis que je t'ai rencontré, la bête est apparue et aurait pu te tuer même si tu a l'air de penser que ça n'est pas possible, mon corps ne m'obéit presque plus, je n'arrive plus à me contrôler, mes réactions sont complètements imprévisibles, et JE NE COMPRENDS PLUS RIEN! JE N'AI PAS BESOIN DE VOUS POUR VIVRE QUE JE SACHES !

Elle avait terminé sa tirade en hurlant, les poings si crispés que ses articulations étaient blanches, les épaules encore plus tremblantes, les yeux flamboyant d'une réelle colère. Law ne comprenait pas cette réaction démesurée, mais, plus important, il vit une nuance pourpre apparaître au fond des grandes prunelles turquoises.

- Calme-toi Aylan. Tenta-t-il sèchement, sachant que ce n'était pas le moment pour qu'elle perde le contrôle alors qu'il n'avait pas son nodachi, et était affaiblit par sa perte de sang. Et arrête de me hurler dessus. Tu...

Il se tut quand elle se prit la tête à deux mains, se penchant en avant. Qu'est ce que...

La jeune femme releva vers lui des yeux empli d'angoisse. Des yeux qui viraient au rouge.

- Je...je ne la contiendrais pas longtemps..vas-t'en !

- Aylan tu...

Elle poussa un gémissement de douleur, serrant encore plus fort son crâne entre ses mains, tirant sur ses longs cheveux noir. Law fit la seule chose qui s'offrait à lui. Il serra le poing, la fixant avec curiosité, puis abattit son poing serré sur la tempe de sa nakama avec tant de force qu'elle fut éjecter à quelques mètres de lui.

Elle s'effondra immédiatement. Il y était peut être allé un peu fort. Le jeune capitaine la regarda, affalée sur le ventre dans les herbes.

- Au moins, on est tranquille pour un moment. Décréta-t-il avec bonne humeur.

Cela lui laisserait le temps de faire quelques analyses de la situation. Il s'assit à quelques pas d'elle, restant en alerte au cas où une bestiole un peu trop accueillante du coin vienne leur rendre visite, et commença à réfléchir.

Elle l'avait vu venir au dernier moment, mais aurait pu l'esquiver sous l'état de domination dans lequel était la bête. Cela signifiait donc qu'elle possédait un minimum de contrôle sur elle. Un contrôle qui pourrait s'améliorer avec le temps et de l'aide.

Elle lui avait dis vouloir aller sur Grand Line pour faire des recherches sur son « problème » comme elle l'appelait, et surtout pour rencontrer quelqu'un.

- Je ne le connais pas. Lui avait-elle dis, mais il se trouve sur Grand Line et possède une boutique un peu spéciale d'apothicaire. Sur la photo que j'ai vu, il était très vieux, et borgne, avec un chapeau étrange en forme de triangle avec des perles dessus.

- Mais comment sais-tu qu'il est sur Grand Line alors que tu ne sais pas lire ?

- J'ai écouté un homme en parler, je venais juste de réussir à ne pas me faire prendre à fureter dans la bibliothèque – et surtout à être revenue au village-, et je l'ai entendu. Et puis, j'ai vu des images assez clair.

- Il est peut être déjà mort tu sais ?

- Je veux tenter ma chance.

Il n'avait pas insister, sentant qu'elle ne lui aurait rien révéler de plus. Pour le moment. Apparemment, la bête reprenait le contrôle régulièrement, et cela influait sur le caractère de la jeune fille, d'où son coup de colère et d'indépendance envers les autres de tout à l'heure.

Restait à savoir si cela était prévisible, ou si c'était aussi rapide que cette fois là. Et la fois dernière.

Deux conclusions s'offraient donc à lui : sois c'était ainsi à chaque fois, ce qui était tout de même assez emmerdant, sois côtoyer des humains, ou simplement être surprise, déstabilisée régulièrement, accélérait le processus. _( Il se la joue Sherlok l'autre !)_

Un léger bruissement dans les feuilles le fit bondir sur ses pieds, mais un puissant :

- KIIIDOUDOUDINDON!

le rassura immédiatement. L'insupportable pigeon alla se poser près d'Aylan, lui mordillant l'oreille, puis, ne voyant aucune réaction, il fixa Law de ses grands yeux noirs, ayant l'air de se demander si aller l'emmerder serait un bon passe-temps, pas trop risqué de préférence.

- N'y pense même pas. Grogna Law alors qu'il tendait une patte dans sa direction.

Le ton glacé et menaçant qu'il avait employé fut efficace, la patte se retira vite fais. Pas si stupide que ça la bestiole finalement. Le perroquet cria un « AYALLAANN! » avant de s'envoler vers une branche basse en face de lui. Un gêneur en moins pour le moment. Law revint à ses réflexions.

Si elle perdait le contrôle aussi vite, il fallait d'urgence qu'elle rencontre ce vieil homme. Ses hommes seraient en danger perpétuel, et il ne pouvait pas la surveiller sans arrêt, ni la consigner dans sa cabine. De toute manière elle refuserai catégoriquement.

Le jeune capitaine avait préféré ne rien dire à son équipage tant qu'il n'aurait pas plus de cartes en main, et savait que la jeune femme préférait que cela reste secret encore un moment. Mais s'il décidait de tout révéler, elle n'aurait plus le choix, et de toute façon, il n'allait pas les laisser avec une demie vérité sur leur nakama. Mais pas encore.

Il préféra arrêter là ses conclusions sans les éléments manquant, et se releva souplement de sous son arbre, décidant que rester trop longtemps dans un endroit hostile était un peu trop risquer, même pour lui. Il ne tenait pas à se retrouver face à l'autre poulpe, merci.

Il se dirigea vers la jeune femme, et alors qu'il se penchait vers elle pour la porter, il remarqua des traces blanches dans ses cheveux bruns. Fronçant les sourcils, il s'accroupit près de sa tête et saisit avec délicatesse sa mâchoire, la soulevant pour dégager sa chevelure.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?

Désormais, de fines mèches blanches, un blanc lumineux, parcouraient les mèches brunes. Et ce n'était pas tout.

Un tatouage noir était apparu au creux de son cou, un symbole étrange ressemblant à la queue et les pattes arrières d'un animal, plutôt un félin, compte tenu de l'angle des os des pattes. L'animal était légèrement accroupi, mais le tatouage s'arrêtait là, juste à la croupe du félin.

L'encre fine commençait au dessus de la clavicule et remontait légèrement sur le cou.

- Mais comment c'est arrivé là ? Se demanda le capitaine. Elle n'avait pas ce tatouage avant. Encore moins ces mèches blanches.

Ce serait lié aux deux transformations ? Elles auraient été trop proche l'une de l'autre pour ne pas laisser de séquelles ? Cela confirmerait sa théorie sur le coté déstabilisant de ces derniers jours pour elle. Mais pouvait-il appeler ces marques des séquelles ?

Il examina avec attention les mèches et le tatouage, mais il ne vit rien d'anormal. Décidant de discuter de tout ça avec Aylan, une fois qu'elle se serait réveillée, il la souleva et la jeta sur son épaule, ménageant son flanc blessé. Il n'avait pas envie de refaire les bandages dès son arrivée au sous-marin.

S'orientant avec les étoiles qui commençaient à pointer le bout de leur nez, il mit seulement une petite demi-heure à retrouver son bateau et son équipage. Ses hommes l'accueillirent avec force cris de soulagement et d'inquiétude en le voyant blessé en train de porter une Aylan inconsciente.

Les rassurant, il donna la jeune femme à Bepo, lui disant de l'emmener dans sa chambre, et alla boire un verre de saké, les avertissant qu'il s'absenterait pour aller au village. Il entendit en allant vers la porte un commentaire de l'un de ses hommes qui le fit tiquer :

- Tiens ! Un dindon volant ! File moi ton pistolet Karro, je vais l'offrir à Penguin pour notre dîner !

Accélérant le pas, Law aperçut la bestiole d'Aylan qui volait dans leur direction en gueulant des inepties comme d'habitude, et deux de ses hommes à l'entrée du sous-marin, l'un le bras tendu avec à la main une arme à feu.

Et merde...

A suivre...

voilou !

Oui je sais je suis impardonnable ! Vraiment désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à poster... je m'en veux vous pouvez pas savoir. Quand les auteurs que je lis font ça, je râle, et fort !

Alors allez-y ! défoulez-vous parce que je le mérite bien ! Vraiment, vraiment pardon...

Sincèrement !

Un commentaire ? S'il vous plaît ? Votre humble esclave n'est que poussière, et n'existe que par vous et vos reviews... je vous aime !

_( moi je te déteste !)_

Mais oui mon amour...

_( s'étrangle)_

Un souc' ?

Bon j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Et je vous attend au prochain chapitre !

_(qui mettra 6 mois à arriver !)_

Même pas vrai d'abord !

_( Même que si !)_

Nan!

_(Si!)_

NAN !

_(SI !)_

pointe un pistolet sous la gorge.

_( p'têtre bein que non tout compte fais...glp...)_

Tant mieux ! Le chargeur est vide...


	12. Chapter 12

Taddaaa! et un nouveau chap' fraîchement pondu, un ! Hé, j'ai pas mis longtemps sur ce coup là ! Faut que je me fasse pardonner, alors j'ai mis la gomme ! _(bubblegomme !)_

Hein ?

_(Hips...S'cusez...)_

Vous en faites pas, elle est comme ça depuis ce matin...(_Poil au rein !)_ heu... Hitsu-kun, t'es sur de pas vouloir t'allonger ? Nan, parce que danser sur la petite table en bois Louis XIV, je sais pas si..._ CRASH!_

….

Et voilà, qu'est ce que je disais.._._Bon attendez deux secondes vous, faut que je m'occupe d'elle...

_(un petit, deux petit, trois petits indiens !Hips ! Rooooo..les zolies lumières...)_

Mais c'est pas vrai...

…...

Là! On a la paix pour un moment !

_( Cours Amsterixsme ! Cooouuuuurs!)_

LA PAIX !

_(...bouhou! qui l'est vilain le lama ! Méchant lama !)_

Non mais tu vas te taire !

_(MMEEEUUUAAAAAHHH !)_

la voilà qui chiale en plus... j'ai fais quoi pour méritez ça ?!_( Bouaahaa! Tigrou est méchante avec mooaaa!)_

Non, pas ma veste toute... _( pooonnn...snif...beuheu...)_ neuve... Veuillez m'excusez un dernier instant, faut que je commette un nouveau jumellicide...dès qu'elle m'aura révéler ou elle planque son porte-monnaie...( fais craquer ses phalanges...)

Merci à Juju, Roblochon, (tain, je sur-kiffe ton pseudo !), AliceLaw ( merci beaucoup pour tes com'! Ils sont très utiles !), MV-232, Lolita12 ( Wouaou ! Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements ! Ça me fais hyper plaisir !),

Pauline ( merci pour tes commentaires et critiques ! Ils me sont très utiles ! Et t'inquiète, c'est pas grave d'avoir oublié de demander, maintenant je comprends ! Et oui, tu peux ! Tant que tu dis que c'est de moi et ma jumelle ! Mais sur ce point la je te fais entièrement confiance !)

MelinaAKAGAMIE-973, Lilo65, Christigui ( tu t'es lâché sur la review ! Merci infiniment !) Et à tous ceux qui lisent et ( où pas d'ailleurs !) laissent des reviews ! Je vous adore !

**Mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive encore ?**

POV Law :

Et merde...

Il courut vers les deux hommes, sachant pertinemment qu'il allait se faire incendier par Aylan si quoique ce soit arrivait à son poulet. Et elle l'en tiendrait pour responsable. Il poussa violemment l'homme qui pointait le pistolet au moment où la balle partait, l'éjectant dehors. La balle se perdit dans les buissons.

Il atterrit dans l'eau avec un PLOUF ! Sonore, se retrouvant assis au bord le la plage, à fixer son capitaine avec un air éberlué.

- Mais...captain...

- C'est capitaine, Kadj ! Ne m'appelle pas comme cet autre crétin de roux ! Et... Pourquoi tu me regarde avec ces yeux de merlan fris ?

- Heu..osa Karro, capitaine ? Vous venez de le balancer à la flotte, vous vous souvenez ?

- Hein ? Ah oui c'est vrai. Si vous croisez un perroquet bleu pétard qui hurle à tout bout de champs n'importe quoi, il est à Aylan, alors pas touché ok ?

Ses deux subordonnés le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.

- Depuis quand vous protégez les dindon capt..capitaine ? S'étrangla Kadj.

- Je ne protège pas les poulets, je...commença Law, avant de remarquer les regards entendu des deux hommes.

Super. Et voilà qu'il passait aux yeux de ses hommes pour un protecteur d'animaux, qui plus est le perroquet le plus stupide qu'il ait jamais vu... Et tout ça pour Aylan. Cette fille allait lui payer ça un de ces quatre. C'était pas un hurlement à elle celui qu'il entendait d'ailleurs ?

POV Aylan :

Je papillonnais des yeux doucement, remerciant mille fois le chic type qui avait éteint la lumière pour mon réveil, et maudissant celui qui m'en avait allumer trente-six dans la caboche... Nom d'un chien ! J'avais un de ces mal de tête !

J'ouvris clairement les yeux, et reconnaissais la chambre de Law. Allongée sur le dos dans son lit, je me relevais doucement en position assise, et agrippais aussitôt ma tête.

- Aï-euh...

Ma tempe gauche était particulièrement douloureuse, je la tâtais avec précautions, sentant un bleu s'étendre de mon oreille jusqu'au bord de mon œil. Je plongeais mon visage dans les draps, inspirant légèrement l'odeur si...délicieuse de Law.

Sans crainte cette fois, puisque le propriétaire n'était pas là, j'inspirais alors profondément, sentant mon mal de tête refluer légèrement alors que des frissons parcouraient mon corps de partout. Je me forçais à écarter les draps, sentant que j'atteignais ma limite de dose de ce parfum si bon, si puissant. Je ne voulais surtout pas me retrouver dans la même situation que cet après-midi.

Mais mon mal de tête revint aussitôt.

J'avais fais quoi pour mériter ça déjà ?

Je fouillais dans mes souvenirs, tachant de me remémorer ce qui c'était passé...

Ah oui ! Ça me revenait... deux « transformations » en aussi peu de temps... ça n'était jamais arrivé. Le fait de vivre avec des humains me faisait toujours autant perdre le contrôle. L'univers de la jungle suffisait en général à me calmer, mais cohabiter avec mes semblables était dangereux...pour eux.

Law avait réussi à me stopper, et heureusement qu'il avait agis rapidement, deux secondes de plus et je ne contrôlais plus rien. Je revis son poing s'abattre sur ma tempe, et massais douloureusement mon bleu.

Si je prenais le risque d'aller avec eux, c'est bien parce que je n'avais pas d'autres options. Il fallait que je rencontre cet homme. Mais, malgré moi, je commençais à apprécier ce jeune capitaine qui pouvait me contrôler.

- Ouais, bon d'accord, il a sauvé la face deux fois, mais il ne peut pas veiller sur ses membres d'équipage H24 quand même. Ni me surveiller toute la journée, sans compter la nuit. Rouspétai-je à voix haute, agacée de ne pas trouver de réponse à mon dilemme.

Je ne savais pas si j'avais déjà perdu le contrôle pendant mon sommeil. En tout cas, chaque matin je me retrouvais sur ma peau, dans ma grotte. Bon, ça ne servais à rien de ressasser tout ça, ça ne me mènerait à rien de toute façon.

Me concentrant un instant, je tachais de repérer mon horloge interne. ( je sais pas si ça vous a déjà fait ça, mais vous n'avez jamais eu à un moment la certitude de l'heure qu'il était ? Moi je me paris des heures et je gagne à chaque fois !)

Il devait être environ 11h du soir. J'avais été inconsciente pendant plus d'une heure. Je me levais, et remarquais alors une petite porte dans la pénombre de la chambre, juste à coté du lit, camouflée par une petite bibliothèque.

Voyant que je pouvais me permettre quelques pas, je m'avançais et l'ouvris.

- Wow ! C'est...blanc ce truc...

La porte donnait sur une petite salle faite de...pierre?...blanche, toute lisse, avec au fond une sorte de cage transparente, sans barreaux...je me creusais la tête, sûr d'en avoir déjà vu...une douche ! Il y en avais une dans la maison de mes parents. Je chassais immédiatement cette pensée, refusant de me tourner vers le passé.

Il y avait aussi un comptoir avec une cuve surmontée d'un...heu...d'un machin d'où sortait l'eau, et au-dessus il y avait..

- KYYYAAAA!

Je hurlais, me retrouvant en face d'une personne que je n'avais pas remarqué. Reculant précipitamment en mettant ma main sur mon couteau, accroché à ma ceinture orange, je trébuchais et me raccrochais à la porte derrière moi in-extremis.

Je tendais ma lame vers l'inconnue...qui fis exactement le même mouvement que moi. Je fronçais les sourcils...elle le fit. Interloquée, je me redressais, elle le fit également. Je rabaissais mon bras avec lenteur, toujours imitée par la personne.

- Non mais t'as pas bientôt finis ! Grondais-je, agacée par son mimétisme.

Pas de réponse.

- C'est quoi ce bordel là ?

Je l'avais jamais vu celle-là, bien qu'elle me rappelait quelqu'un...

Elle avait de longs cheveux noir, comme les miens, mais parsemés de mèches blanches, avec une sorte de tatouage à l'encre noir inachevé sur le cou. Je levais la main pour la toucher, elle levais également la sienne au même moment.

Je me penchais lentement, mon cœur battait la chamade, cherchant à comprendre. Mais, au moment où nos mains devaient se rencontrer, je heurtais une surface dure et froide. Je retirais vite fait ma main.

- Qui t'es ? Questionnais-je alors.

Ses lèvres bougèrent en même temps que les miennes. Je fronçais encore plus les sourcils, sentant l'agacement devant l'incompréhension de la situation poindre en plus du mal de tête.

Soudain je remarquais ses vêtements. Les mêmes que les miens...les mêmes déchirures...le même bleu sur la tempe..la même ceinture orange...et les même yeux que les miens. Sérieux, c'était quoi ce bordel ?!

Cette chose froide, se serait de l'eau ? Les seules fois où je voyais mon reflet, c'était quand je pêchais. Hors, ce truc n'avait absolument pas l'odeur de l'eau. Je me penchais de nouveau, ignorant mon sosie qui faisait de même, et, du bout de la langue, j'effleurais la surface dure.

- Berk ! Ça, c'est pas de l'eau en tout cas !

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fiches ? Et pourquoi tu as hurlé comme une cinglée ?

Je me retournais violemment, lançant par réflexe mon couteau dans la direction de la voix. Law eu juste le temps de décaler sa tête avant que la lame ne se plante dans le bois marron clair de la porte sur laquelle il était adossé, à deux centimètre de son oreille.

- On se calme, ce n'est que moi ! Se moqua-t-il.

- Law ! T'es malade d'arriver comme ça sans prévenir !

- Je suis dans ma chambre je te signale. Me fit-il remarquer tranquillement. Et je viens d'éviter à ton dindon psychopathe un allé simple dans la casserole, alors tu vas être priée de le garder bouclé ton chapon taré . Surtout que je me suis ridiculisé pour lui.

Certes... mais puisqu'il était là...

- Tu peux me dire qui c'est ? Demandais-je en pointant mon doigt vers mon sosie presque parfait, ignorant sa tirade sur Kidd.

Il tourna le visage, contemplant la chose en question.

- Un miroir, pourquoi ?

- Un miroir ? Ça s'appelle comme ça ? Et... Mais c'est pas ma question, elle, c'est qui ?! Répétais-je en agitant ma main dans sa direction.

- Hein ? Mais c'est...tu n'as jamais vu de miroir ? Questionna le jeune capitaine, une nuance étonnée dans la voix.

- Bein, non.

Je le regardais froncer un sourcil, remettant en place les pièces du puzzle. Et je vis très nettement la commissure gauche de ses lèvres se contracter pour retenir un yeux pétillèrent.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu te fous de moi ? Grognais-je, hargneuse.

- Un miroir reflète ton image, comme une mare si tu veux, dit-il en ignorant superbement ma remarque, les yeux toujours brillant et donc, cette fille, c'est toi.

Son sourire en coin ne le quittait pas, et il me dévisageait en retenant un rire, je le sentais. Si cette personne était moi, alors je pouvais dire que j'avais une apparence assez musclée.

Pas comme Law bien sur, mais quand même ! Mais ce qu'il disait ne tenait pas debout.

- Ce n'est pas moi, je n'ai pas de tatouage sur le cou, et encore moins des cheveux blancs.

Il redevint immédiatement sérieux, et cela me remit en tête les événements de la journée. Qu'est ce que...

- C'est bien toi Aylan, et c'est bien ce qui me préoccupe.

Son ton était plus concentré. Il y avait des nuances que je ne parvenais pas à définir dans sa voix. Je n'avais pas l'habitude d'analyser des voix humaines...Mais ce qu'il dit me fit revenir sur terre.

Je le fixais quelques instants, avant de me tourner lentement vers mon reflet. Levant une main, j'effleurais mon tatouage, remontais vers mes cheveux et agrippais une mèche blanche pour la placer devant mes yeux.

Bien réelle. Je revins vers Law. L'inquiétude commençait à pointer le bout de son nez.

- Quoi ? C'est quoi cette histoire ? Depuis quand j'ai ça ?

- Tout à l'heure quand tu as perdue le contrôle – j'aurais quelques questions à te poser à ce sujet d'ailleurs – et que je t'ai assommé. Très beau bleu au fait !

- Tu veux le même ? Grognais-je. C'est quoi tes questions ?

Au moins ça me permettrait de me distraire des ces soudains changements d'apparences, et pourrait peut être fournir une réponse. Il ne releva pas ma proposition, l'ignorant avec cette attitude désinvolte qui m'irritait au plus haut point.

- Je voulais savoir comment se déclenchent tes pertes de contrôle en premier. Si ça peut se passer aussi vite et aussi fréquemment que les deux dernières fois par exemple.

Je le fixais quelques instants, songeuse. Il avait bien choisit son moment pour me questionner, juste après une prise de contrôle de la bête, là où mes défenses étaient les plus faibles. Il était redoutable dans la manipulation et l'analyse, il me l'avait plusieurs fois prouvé.

Cependant, je ne voyais pas pourquoi je ne lui répondrais pas, après tout, il pourrait trouver une réponse. ET c'est ce que je fis.

- Non, normalement, mes transformations ont plusieurs jours, voire plusieurs semaines d'intervalles. Et jamais aussi vite.

- Mm. Bon, ça valide une de mes suppositions. Fit Law, la main sur son menton, toujours adossé à la porte.

- Laquelle ? Fis-je en m'avançant pour récupérer mon couteau.

- La bête se manifeste plus facilement quand tu es fréquemment déconcertée ou déstabilisée.

- Ça c'est de ta faute ! Rétorquai-je en tirant un coup sec, délogeant la lame du bois et rengainant le poignard.

- Ma faute ? Railla-t-il, (elle s'était collé contre son torse de manière assez... sensuelle, même si c'était pas volontaire... z'auriez réagis comment vous ?!) Bref, j'ai vu juste ?

- Oui. Bougonnai-je. Enfin je suppose. Je ne vois pas d'autres raisons. De toute façon, cohabiter avec les humains accélère la montée en puissance de la bête.

- Pas les humains Aylan. Tes semblables. Dit alors Law avec sérieux.

Je lui jetais un coup d'œil, peu convaincue, mais son regard me dissuada de dire quoique ce soit contre ça. Je laissais tomber, et il reprit :

- C'est en partie pour cette raison que tu es partie vivre seule ?

- Oui.

Neutre et définitif. Je n'en dévoilerais pas plus. Il comprit le message, et laissa lui aussi tomber, mais je sentais qu'il n'avait pas abandonné la partie. J'avais beau faire partie de son équipage – encore quelque chose auquel je devrais m'habituer – mon passé m'appartenais.

- Tu as une idée de l'apparition de ces marques ? Relançais-je alors le sujet.

- Aucune. Juste des suppositions pas très utiles. Répondit Law en se détachant de la porte et en avançant vers moi.

Je remarquais une différence dans sa démarche, comme s'il était plus...détendu. Il tendit la main pour attraper une mèche, mais je m'écartais d'un pas. Il fronça les sourcils, je n'y pris pas garde et dis :

- Tu es allé au village.

Ce n'était pas une question et il le savait. Haussant légèrement un sourcil, il répliqua :

- Comment le sais-tu ?

- Ta démarche. Tu parais plus...détendu. Comme si tu t'étais débarrassé d'un détail gênant.

-...Tu es très observatrice. Sourit-il. Ça te sera très utile dans tes combats. Oui, j'ai réglé mon problème de mâle, comme tu l'appellerais.

- Je n'arrive pas à saisir. Soupirais-je. Dans la jungle, les animaux se servent de ce qu'ils ont sous la patte pour leurs besoins ils ne vont pas chercher à pétaouchnoque les oies. Et ne vont donc pas se farcir un allé-retour au village pour un problème d'érection comme tu dis.

Il tiqua devant mon naturel à parler de ça, et cela le fit rire.

Et pourquoi je n'en parlerais pas ?! Sa réaction entraîna un début de rougeur sur mon visage, que je me dépêchais de contenir, agacée par ces réactions toujours incompréhensibles.

- C'est normal que tu ne comprenne pas. Fit-il avec un nouveau sourire Tu n'as pas été éduqué par des hommes, tu as appris en regardant les animaux, d'où certaines de tes réactions qui surprennent.

Je ne voyais absolument pas de quelles réactions il parlait, mais bon. Il me sortit de mes pensées en tendant de nouveau la main vers mes cheveux, et cette fois je le laissais faire. Attrapant une mèche blanche, il la frotta entre ses doigts, la laissant glisser tout le long de la longueur de ses cheveux, silencieux.

Il fit un pas de plus, et enserra délicatement ma mâchoire pour me faire tourner la tête, dévoilant ma gorge. Immédiatement, je me dégageais, le repoussant avec force et montrais les dents, laissant échapper un feulement de défense.

- Shhhh !

Mon feulement et ma réaction semblèrent le surprendre. Non mais il croyait quoi ? Que j'allais lui offrir ma gorge en signe de reddition et de soumission ? Il rêvait ! Un violent sentiment d'insécurité m'avait envahit alors qu'il dégageait mon cou, et je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de le repousser.

- Oups. Fit-il en levant les mains haut devant ma réaction. J'oubliais que tu protégeais tes points vulnérables comme un fauve. Ne me feule pas dessus Aylan. Reprit-il plus durement. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal et...

Sa voix se figea, son regard fixé sur mes dents dévoilées par mes babines retroussées. Je les rabaissais, étonnée par son arrêt.

- Law ?

Il resta silencieux, fixant toujours mes dents camouflées par mes lèvres. C'était quoi le souçaille ? Avoir dévoiler mes crocs ? C'est ça qui le perturbait ?

- Hé Law ! C'est t'avoir montrer les crocs qui te...

- Tes dents...

Ah ! Il se décidait quand même !

- Ouais, et alors ?

Il se remit en mouvement et attrapa de nouveau ma mâchoire pour la maintenir en position cette fois. Alors que j'allais me dégager, n'appréciant que moyennement d'être ainsi maintenue, il m'ordonna d'une voix sèche :

- Ne bouge pas.

- Mais...

- Tais-toi et ne bouge pas. Me coupa-t-il.

J'obéis bien involontairement, puisqu'il glissa un doigt entre mes lèvres et le passa sur mes dents. Je serrai les poings, me faisant violence pour ne pas lui arracher le doigt.

- Quechque tu fais ! Marmonnais-je comme je pouvais, sentais son doigt effleurer mes canines.

- Je vérifie quelque chose. Ouvre la bouche. Répliqua-t-il en forçant ma mâchoire avec sa main.

POV Law :

Il avait vu quelque chose. Il voulait vérifier tout de suite et les humeurs de sa subordonnée ne l'intéressait pas pour le moment.

Sa main sur le haut de sa gorge, lui maintenant la mâchoire, sentait son pouls battre contre sa paume, il jeta un furtif coup d'œil sur sa gorge, si fine... Non ! « Ne pense pas à ça, c'est ses dents le problème pour le moment. » Law ouvrit de force les mâchoires serré.

POV Aylan :

Mes dents s'écartèrent malgré moi tandis que j'attrapais la main de Law sur ma mâchoire qui serrait à me faire mal. Je tachais de ne pas inspirer trop fort pour que son odeur ne m'atteigne pas.

- Arrête ça !

- Aylan, ne t'inquiète pas. S'énerva-t-il. Je ne fais rien.

- Comment ça tu fais rien ! Lâche-moi ! Tu vas finir par me casser la mâchoire, et moi je te casserais le poignet en retour !

Il soupira devant ma menace, mais proposa :

- Je te lâche la mâchoire et tu te tiens tranquille. D'accord ?

Je n'obtiendrais pas mieux de lui. Je hochais la tête et il retira sa main, libérant ma mâchoire devenue douloureuse.

Il approcha un peu son visage, et passa un doigt sur la pointe d'une de mes canines, sans appuyer. Il le retira couvert de sang. J'ouvris de grands yeux surpris.

- Ton doigt...

Une goutte de sang tombée sur ma langue me fis taire immédiatement. Le goût métallique explosa dans ma bouche, et je me dépêchais d'avaler le liquide déplaisant, surprise du goût puissant du sang humain comparé à celui des bêtes.

Law contemplait son doigt coupé en réfléchissant. Voyant qu'il était un peu déconnecté, je pris sa main et portais sa coupure à ma bouche, léchant la blessure et le sang qui s'en écoulait abondamment avec soin. Cela eu pour effet de le ramené à la réalité.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais miss ? Demanda-t-il interloqué.

- Je lèche pour que ça cicatrise, à ton avis ! Répliquai-je, m'arrêtant un instant dans ma tache avant de reprendre mes coups de langue.

POV Law :

Il était plonger dans ses penser, ignorant totalement la coupure, pourtant longue, sur son index. Une sensation chaude suivit d'un picotement le fit revenir à la réalité. Elle s'était emparé de sa main, et léchait la plaie à petit coup de langue.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais miss ? Demanda-t-il interloqué.

Sa main était parcourue de petits picotements plutôt agréables.

POV Aylan :

- Tu as une salive cicatrisante ? S'étonna-t-il.

Je donnais une dernière léchouille sur la blessure avant de lui répondre, en essuyant les gouttes de sang qui perlaient à mes lèvres.

- Pas toi ?

- Seul les animaux en ont. Fit-il en secouant la tête. Tu es sur que...

- Oui le coupais-je. Jamais aucune de mes plaies de s'est infectée après que le l'ai recouverte de ma salive. Je dois être l'exception qui confirme la règle. Mais comment tu as pu te couper autant ?

- Tes canines. Tes cheveux et ton tatouage ne sont pas les seuls à être apparus. Tes canines sont aussi plus longues et plus pointues.

A suivre...

Ça y est ! Terminé ! Dites moi si ça traîne pas un peu en longueur, je tacherais d'accélérer un peu le rythme si c'est le cas !

J'espère qu'il vous a plus ! Y'a intérêt, j'ai du le finir avant d'emmener Hitsu-kun cuver son cidre ( éééh oui, elle a réussi à se saouler au cidre...) au pieux ! Et si vous voulez tous savoir c'est pas facile d'écrire un chapitre avec comme musique de fond...

_PPEEEETTIIITT PPPAAA-HIPS-PPA NOOEELLL! QUAAND TU DESSSENDDRAAA DU -HIC- CIEEEELL! AVVECC DES... heu...des...TIGGROUUUU! C'EST QUOI LA SUIIITE? HOC!_

….petit papa noël chanté par une ivrogne...mon dieu mon dieu... Je te l'ai déjà dis 100 fois !

_J'AII OUB-hups-OUBLIEEEEE!_

nan, fais pas ça, nan, souviens-toi qu'il est tout neuf ce tapis, Nan Hitsu-kun arr...

_Bouaargll..._

Je ne veux pas voir ça je ne veux pas voir ça jeneveuxpasvoirçajeneveuxpas voirça...


	13. Chapter 13

Hop hop hop! On en fait un autre fissa ! Merci pour vos reviews, elles m'ont vraiment motivée pour en écrire un autre rapidement !

_(Rapidement ?!)_

Merci à MelinaAKAGAMIE-973, , Roblochon, AliceLaw (sensuelle ? C'est pas pour déplaire à notre psychopathe en chef ! A moins que...-';)

_(Le pouvoir du coté obscur sous-estimer tu ne dois pas.)_

Tiens ! Elle nous la joue Yoda s'coup-ci !

_( Rejoins-moi, et nous anéantirons les sites !)_

Dis-donc toi, tu me laisse remercier ces jeune personnes sensibles comme il convient ?!

_( vaut mieux éviter d'être sensible quand on te lit...)_

Vas bêler sur quelqu'un d'autre !

_( Tu es venu chez le bon bouuuc (pop!) ! )_

si vous connaissez pas « la véritable histoire du petit chaperon rouge », tapez « le bouc chantant » sur youtube, c'est trop drôle !

_(Toujours prêt toujours prêt !)_

MV-232( pour toi, je me dépèèèèèèèccchheee !;), Pauline ( Aha ! Je ne dirais rien ! Pas même sous la torture !)

_(Ça peut s'arranger...)_

Aller viens, j't'attends ! 'Spèce de schtroumpfs !

_(Vaut mieux être être un schtroumpfs qu'un gnome de jardin !)_

_..._disais-je donc_..._hum hum...Merci à ShaunyBlackSheep ( tu peux pas savoir comme tes reviews hyper dynamiques me remontent le morale ! T'es super !) et à lilo65, toujours fidèle à son poste !

_( rompez soldat ! )_

Merci !

_( Aujourd'hui, j'ai convaincu Schtroumpfette de sortir avec le grand schtroumpfs ! Niark niark...)_

...Mise à part qu'on s'en fou, t'as autre chose à dire, histoire de gaspiller de l'encre ?

_( Oui ! Le grand schtroumpfs manque cruellement de goût vestimentaire. Si quelqu'un daignait lui filer un coup de main ?...)_

Va donc schtroumpfer ailleurs si j'y suis_..._

_( je schtroumpfs si j'veux !)_

Mais pas où tu veux ! Alors maintenant, sois tu dégage, sois tu deviens de la patté pour Azraël !

_(Mrraaou !)_

Nan..à la limite, y voudrait même plus te bouffer.

_(Oh non, vous n'aimeriez pas ! Je suis maigre, coriace, avariée !)_

**Révélations**

POV Aylan :

- Comment ça elles ont poussées ?

Law s'apprêtait à répondre, l'air un peu ennuyé, mais je le pris de court :

- Mais c'est génial !

Le jeune capitaine sembla déconcerté. Ses sourcils s'élevèrent de trois millimètres.

- C'est à dire ? Questionna-t-il devant mon exclamation.

- Imagine ! Avec ces deux crocs plus pointus et plus longs, je pourrais mordre la viande pas cuite beaucoup plus facilement !

- Je te signale que tu n'es plus dans la jungle. Ici, on mange cuit de préférence.

- Et pour me défendre ! Très efficace !

- Hé ho, tu m'écoutes ?

- En plus c'est beaucoup plus animal, beaucoup plus naturel !

- Et d'où ils viennent, ça t'intéresse pas ? Finit par s'énerver Law, exaspéré d'être ignoré.

- Hein ?

Je redescendais sur terre.

- Heu, si, mais c'est quand même une bonne nouvelle je trouve !

- Et peu importe d'où ils peuvent provenir ? S'étonna Law. Imaginons une seconde qu'ils te viennent de...du roi des démons en personne par exemple ?

- Qui ça ? Demandais-je, perplexe. Les quoi ?

- Laisse tomber, c'est pas un bon exemple. Soupira-t-il. Disons, ton pire ennemi ?

- J'en ai pas.

- Imagine alors ! S'irrita Law.

- Bein..ils me sont utiles non ? C'est l'essentiel.

- Toujours à voir le coté pratique des choses hein ? Mais suppose un instant que cet avantage sois à double tranchant.

- Encore plus pratique !

- ...Rappelle moi de bannir toutes les métaphores de mon langage quand je te parle.

- Heu..métaphores ?

- Ce que je voulais dire, reprit Law, ignorant ma question, c'est que tes nouvelles dents ont peut être des conditions si tu veux. Un prix à payer. Qui pourrait être très élevé.

Je le regardais un instant.

- Et tu sais ce que ça pourrait être ?

- Non.

- Tu pourrais l'empêcher ?

- Non plus, tant que je ne sais pas de quoi il retourne.

- Alors pourquoi s'en faire ? Fis-je tous sourire. Allez, je vais manger, j'ai la dalle !

POV Law :

Il la regarda partir en sautillant, toute joyeuse de ces dents qu'il n'appréciait que moyennement. On ne les remarquait qu'a peine, seul un œil avertit pourrait les discerner. Un œil de médecin par exemple.

Ce qui l'inquiétait, c'était bien leur provenance, et ce que cela impliquait. Cette fille avait le don de l'exaspérer avec ses réponses à tous.

Voyant toujours le coté pratique des choses, ne cherchant jamais rien que l'on ne puisse prévoir, et d'un optimisme un peu trop débordant. Et elle faisait partie de son équipage. Enfin, presque partie.

Il se passa une main sur le visage, tachant de remettre ses idées en place, et remarquant par la même occasion que sa coupure était déjà beaucoup moins rouge, et avait cessé de saigner. Il allait falloir qu'il réfléchisse à tout ça.

Une petite tête brune apparaissant dans l'entrebâillement de la porte le tira de ses réflexions.

- Heu, c'est où la cuisine ?

POV Aylan :

Attablée devant une bonne pièce de viande répandant une odeur à se rouler par terre, j'attrapais mon couteau à ma ceinture et découpais la viande avec avidité. Penguin me regardait avec amusement dévorer le morceau, avant de me demander :

- Tu n'utilises pas les couverts Aylan-chan ?

Je déglutis ma bouchée, avant de me tourner vers le cuisinier assis sur la table à coté de moi.

- Des couverts ?

- Les objets à coté de ton assiette. Ça c'est une fourchette.

Et il prit un étrange objet avec quatre dents.

- Et ça, le couteau, mais tu en as déjà un. Et ça là, c'est une cuillère.

- Mais...ça sert à quoi ? Fis-je, déconcertée, observant avec attention les étranges objets dans la main du cuisinier, que j'avais dédaigné en m'attablant.

- A manger bien sur ! Regarde, tu tiens la fourchette avec ta main droite.. tu sais si tu es droitière où gauchère ?

- Heu...

- Tu connais ta droite de ta gauche ?

- Oui.

Et je le lui prouvais.

- C'est ça. Quelle est la main avec laquelle tu es la plus à l'aise ?

- Les deux. Affirmais-je immédiatement. Je chasse aussi bien de la main droite que de la gauche. Je peux tous faire avec mes deux mains.

- Ambidextre hein ? Sourit Penguin, toujours armé de sa fourchette et de sa cuillère.

Je ne compris pas le terme, mais ajoutais :

- J'ai dû appendre à utiliser les deux.

- Bon, on va faire un test. Ne te pose pas de questions.

Je le regardais, ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir. Il me tendit la fourchette. Immédiatement, le levais ma main gauche pour la prendre. Il eu un sourire triomphant.

- Bien !

- Bien quoi ? Demandais-je, commençant à jouer avec les quatre petites dents.

- Tu es gauchère de nature ! Tu as tendu ta main gauche tout de suite, par réflexe. M'expliqua-t-il devant mon air surpris.

- Mais à quoi ça sert de savoir ça ?

Penguin entreprit alors de m'expliquer le maniement de la fourchette et du couteau. Et je peux vous dire que c'est très, très dur.

- Mais à quoi ça sert ?! Répétais-je au bord de l'exaspération cette fois, après avoir laissé encore la fourchette échapper de ma main. Moi je mange avec mon couteau c'est suffisant !

Penguin, mort de rire, - et s'il continuait, mort tout cours- songeai-je avec agacement, se pencha une énième fois pour récupérer cet objet de malheur et me le fourra de force dans la main.

- Aller, encore une fois ! Tu vas y arriver ! Affirma-t-il le sourire collé aux lèvres.

- Stupide foucette ! Grognais-je.

- Four-chette ! Épela-t-il soigneusement. Recommence, sinon je ne te resserre pas.

- Tu ne ferais pas ça ! M'exclamais-je. Tu n'oserais pas ?!

- Je vais me gêner !

Je lui fis mes yeux de chien battu. Il me resservit.

- N'empêche, une fourchette, c'est très utile, tu sais. Bougonna-t-il alors que j'avalais à vitesse grand V la viande bien chaude et fondante... avec mon couteau.

- Ch'est délichieux...marmonnais-je, aux anges.

- Ne parles pas la bouche pleine Aylan-chan !

Je ne l'écoutais pas et enfournais un nouveau quartier de viande. Cependant, du coin de l'œil, je vis le sourire ravi qu'il affichait par mon compliment. Amusée, je déglutis, et attrapais mon assiette vide pour la lécher avec soin.

Penguin me regarda faire, cette fois sans commenter, avec des yeux attendris. Puis, il me posa la question qu'il mourrait d'envie de me poser depuis tout à l'heure.

- Dis...c'est quoi ces mèches blanches et ce tatouage ? Tu ne les avais pas avant... risqua-t-il d'une voix presque timide.

Je stoppais mon mouvement, reposant lentement mon assiette. Devais-je répondre ? En plein dilemme, je ratais l'entrée de Law dans la cuisine.

POV Law :

La question de Penguin parvint aux oreilles du capitaine, passant dans le couloir à ce moment. Et cela le conforta dans sa toute nouvelle décision. Il entra, voyant Penguin assis sur la table au milieu de la pièce, aux cotés d'Aylan, les sourcils froncés.

- Capitaine ! S'exclama Penguin.

Aylan releva immédiatement les yeux et les fixa dans les siens. Elle comprit tout de suite, et hocha finalement la tête. Law se tourna alors vers Penguin, qui avait regardé leur échange silencieux avec perplexité.

- J'ai la réponse à ta question. Rassemble l'équipage, il faut que je donne les instructions pour le départ.

Penguin sauta rapidement sur ses pieds et parti sans poser de questions. Law jeta un regard à la jeune femme, du genre « prends en de la graine ». Elle lui répondit par une grimace, mais il voyait bien qu'elle était anxieuse.

POV Aylan :

Alors il s'était décidé. Tant mieux, mieux valait le faire le plus tôt possible, et ne pas attendre plus. Je sentais pourtant l'anxiété poindre.

Penguin revint avec une dizaine d'hommes derrière lui, dont Bepo, qui me sourit amicalement, Sachi e Akar, l'homme qui faisait parti de l'équipe de médecin de Law. Ce dernier se tourna vers eux, et prit la parole.

- J'ai deux choses importante à dire. La première, c'est que nous partons dans moins de trois heures. La seconde concerne Aylan.

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers moi. Je me tins bien droite, leur rendant leur regard sans broncher.

- Aylan a, comme qui dirait, une passagère indésirable en elle.

- Passagère ? Questionna l'un d'eux, la mine perplexe.

- Indésirable ? Ajouta Sachi.

- Laissez moi parler, réclama Law, cette passagère, elle l'appelle la bête, peut prendre le dessus et a alors les pleins pouvoirs. Et elle n'a pas les intentions d'un enfant de chœur. En bref, elle veut tuer tout le monde... Enfin, s'amuser un peu avant de jouer dans un bain de sang.

- Et...risqua Penguin, dont les yeux allaient de moi à Law, elle est très forte ?

- J'ai pu la battre deux fois. Expliqua Law. Mais vous...

- La fois où vous êtes revenus blessés, c'était elle qui vous avait fais ces blessures ?! S'écria alors Akar, offusqué.

- Non ! M'exclamais-je, ce n'était pas moi !

- Elle dit vrai, c'était une boite de conserve spécialisé dans la dégustation d'utilisateurs de fruits du démon. Précisa Law. Et comme je le disais avant qu'Akar ne m'interrompe ( il jeta un regard froid à l'homme, qui baissa les yeux), vous feriez mieux de poser la question à Aylan.

Tous se tournèrent vers moi. J'hésitais, me mordant la lèvre. Je ne savais pas comment ils allaient réagir, mais pour le moment, ils ne m'avaient pas foutu dehors, ou tenté de me tuer, ce qui était une première. Law me lança un regard, m'invitant à prendre la parole.

Je me lançais donc :

- Je ne peux pas vous dire exactement ce qu'est la bête. Je ne le sais pas du tout. La seule chose que je sais, c'est qu'elle est très forte, et que je ne comprend pas comment Law a réussi à la battre deux fois de suite.

- Je tiens à préciser que j'ai réussi alors qu'elle en était sois au début de la transformation, sois distraite par autre chose. Soyez conscient des risques. Ajouta Law avec sérieux.

- Mais elle a un certain contrôle sur cette bête, Aylan ? Demanda alors Bepo, de sa voix grave.

- Ça dépend des fois. Répondit Law.

Et il me jeta un regard, m'incitant une nouvelle fois à expliquer.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment. Avouai-je. Plus je tente de refréner, plus c'est douloureux. Mais je le ferais, vous pouvez en être sûr.

Je ne voulais pas qu'ils me chassent. Je m'étais attachée à eux. Et, quelque part au fond de moi, de la colère pour cet attachement nouveau, cette dépendance, pointa, tiraillant mes entrailles. Je l'ignorais, refusant de me laisser déconcentrer.

- Alors ? Questionna Law. J'ai décidé de la garder dans notre équipage, mais vous seuls pouvez accepter ou refuser le risque.

Il y eu comme un blanc, où la gravité du moment pesa soudainement sur moi avec violence.

- Je prend le risque ! Aylan-chan fait partie de l'équipage ! Lança Penguin.

Je me tournais vers lui, et il me sourit.

- Moi aussi. Lança Bepo, rapidement suivi par Sachi.

Tout l'équipage accepta que je reste, certain avec plus de réticence que d'autres. Malgré ça, un profond soulagement m'envahit. A tel point que j'en lâchais un soupir. Je ne pensais pas m'être à ce point attachée à l'équipage. Le quitter m'aurait fait du mal.

Non, pas exactement. Quitter leur capitaine m'aurait fait du mal. Cette constatation me fit froncer intérieurement les sourcils, alors que Law claquait dans ses mains en closant le débat d'une façon si facile malgré son importance, et en donnant ses directives.

Je ne l'entendais qu'à peine donner les ordres. J'étais comme sur un petit nuage, ne voyant que vaguement mon entourage. Ma vie venait de prendre un tournant décisif que je n'avais pas cru si important.

J'étais désormais dans un équipage de pirates, entourée d'êtres humains qui venaient de m'accepter malgré le danger que je représentais.

Et ma vie avait dépendu de cet instant de flottement, si court, qui m'avait paru durer des siècles. J'avais envie de hurler ma joie devant ma nouvelle vie, et de m'enfuir devant le gouffre à mes pieds, complètement inconnu.

Des Hommes. J'allais désormais vivre avec des Hommes.

Avec. Des. Hommes.

Je fermais les yeux, savourant cet instant de bonheur violent et de terreur absolue à la fois.

L'inconnu m'effrayait plus que tout le reste, je ne savais pas vivre en communauté, ne l'avais jamais fais, et ne les connaissais pas.

Ils m'avaient accueillis, malgré la menace de la bête, m'avaient appris des choses et nourrie. Ma bulle semblait s'épaissir et se fragilisée à la fois, je sentais une ligne verticale le long de mon torse, ondulant, voletant au fil de mes pensées entre ces deux cotés, peur et bonheur.

Je rouvris mes paupières doucement, vis Penguin me sourire, les yeux brillants, Bepo agiter une oreille das ma direction, Sachi me fixer avec un sourire un peu bête, et enfin... Law, qui soutint calmement mon regard, avant de laisser son sourire en coin glisser sur ses lèvres.

Je fichais la peur à la porte, et, brisant la bulle dans laquelle je m'étais enfermée, je me levais et rejoins l'équipage.

A suivre...

Ça y est ! Enfin ils quittent cette saleté d'île ! Commençais à croire qu'ils allaient prendre racine moi...

_( Ce serait pas un peu ta faute par hasard ?)_

Toi, approche toi de cette bouteille de cidre et je te ligote et te flanque par la fenêtre du sixième!

_(Regard angélique : quel cidre ?)_

Au fait, la brosse pour nettoyer le tapis est jute derrière la porte de la cuisine avec la facture qui l'accompagne. Au cas où t'aurais oublié.

_(Les naufragés des papillons de ma jeunesse...)_

Mm ?

_( Non, je sais pas pourquoi j'ai dis ça...)_


	14. Chapter 14

Attention, c'est moi la star !

_(Oubliez la, et laissez-moi vous parler d'un rendez-vous galant des plus réussi d'une certaine auteur complètement énamourée...)_

Toi, va jouer dans le bac à sable ! Pis, j'ai des rendez-vous avec qui j'veux.

_(ce mec était **à moi.**)_

Bref ! On laisse la casse-pied qui râle parce que je l'ai laissé une heure toute seule, Je disais donc, merci pour vos reviews !

AliceLaw, Pauline, Jyanadavega, ShaunyBlackSheep ( tes reviews donnent vraiment du punch !) _(faut prendre en compte son penchant pour la bouteille.)_

C'est l'hôpital qui se moque de la charité là!

_(Oups... J'ai rien dis.)_

Guest ( bein oui, t'as pas mis de nom.. tu sera miss Traffy ! Et oui, les couverts m'ont toujours paru d'une inutilité flagrante..quel plaisir de manger de la viande cru, sérieux, moi j'adore le bœuf cru, juste avant qu'il finisse dans les bolognaises, avec un simple couteau ! Et surtout, surtout...lécher son assiette dès que les parents ont le dos tourné !)

Camaego, dont je vois le retour avec un immense plaisir! Bienvenue! Tu nous as manqué tu sais!

ééééh oui...cool de pas avoir à prévoir des chapitres de temps en temps! mais te repose pas trop hein! j'ai hate de voir une nouvelle fic avec "Camargo" marqué à coté du titre!

et Lolita12, merci, tes compliments me font vraiment plaisir ! J'espère que ça continuera à te plaire ! Sinon, n'hésite pas à me corriger !

_( A nous corriger !)_

Tiens, c'est vrai, misse La-Ministre-En-Chef, parlons-en des corrections.

_( [ la gaffe ! ] tente un replis stratégique discret sous le canapé)_

Reviens par-là, on n'a pas finis de discuter... en parlant de bolognaises, justement, on manque de viande...

_(KKYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !)_

Mais reviens voyons !

...

_(J'ai fais que des gaffes dans cette conversation... Je ma la fermerais à l'avenir...) _

Bonne idée !

**Bon bein...on recommence tout alors !**

Alors que quatre hommes partaient mettre les moteurs en routes, je sortais et tournais immédiatement à droite, vers la porte d'entrée. Ou de sortie, à vous de voir..

Pas question que je parte sans Kidd, et je me ferais un plaisir de rappeler à Law qu'il l'avait accepter, et que mon perroquet lui avait sauvé la vie !

Debout, avec la mer à un petit mètre sous moi, la porte ouverte dans mon dos, je contemplais la nuit, les silhouettes des arbres difficilement voyant dans la pénombre, puis tournais mon regard vers les étoiles. Le ciel était complètement dégagé, et la vue était superbe.

Je connaissais ce ciel par cœur pour l'avoir mainte fois observé, étant seule dans la jungle. Je m'en détournais au bout de quelques instants, et lançais un hululement strident, repris quelques instants plus tard par mon pigeon volant.

Les branches basses près de la plage s'agitèrent, et Kidd en surgit, avant de foncer sur moi à vitesse grand V. Je tendis le bras pour qu'il se réceptionne, mais il ne ralentit pas. Bien au contraire !

Je reculais d'un pas hésitant vers l'arrière, le voyant accélérer encore. Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait ?

Avant que j'ai eu le temps de réagir, le perroquet, les plumes tellement hérissées qu'il ressemblait à une énorme boule duveteuse, me fonça dessus et percuta mon estomac violemment, me faisant partir vers l'arrière.

Je tombais sur les fesses, Kidd se débattant sur mes cuisses. Je l'attrapais et tachais de le calmer.

- Hé là ! Qu'est ce qui t'arrive toi ?!

- KIIIDOUDOUDINDON ! Glapit-il.

Pour une fois, je passais outre. Je refermais mes mains sur les ailes de Kidd pour les rabattre doucement sur ses flancs. Puis je me retournais lentement vers les couloirs du sous-marin, imaginant facilement mon aura virer au noir total, inspira une profonde bouffée d'air, et hurlai à pleins poumons :

- LLLLAAAAAAWWWWWWWW !

POV Law :

- LLLLAAAAAAWWWWWWWW !

Le cri, furieux, atteignit les oreilles sensibles du capitaine alors qu'il passait un couloir pour rejoindre la cuisine, où il avait laissé son chapeau. Il tressaillit sou l'intensité du cri.

- Qu'est ce que j'ai encore bien pu faire moi...soupira-t-il. Mais quelle casse-pied...

- Je t'entend Law !

- Comment ça tu m'entends ?

- Tourne toi un quart de tours vers la droite. Grogna Aylan.

Law obtempéra, et découvrit Aylan, devant la porte ouverte, assise par terre, la tête tournée vers lui,qui le regardait d'un air furieux.

Il pencha la tête sur le coté, et la regarda un moment.

- Tu t'es payée la porte ? Suggéra-t-il avec ironie. Je sais que tu souffres un peu de malnutrition et que t'es pas bien épaisse, mais de là à...

POV Aylan :

Gné ! Haha, très drôle Trafalgar. Je lui relançais un regard noir, et il répondit par son sourire en coin.

- Que me vaut le plaisir d'entendre ta voix si délicate à travers tout Grand Line ?

- Ça ! Rétorquai-je en lui mettant Kidd sous le nez après m'être relevée sous son regard goguenard.

- C'est un perroquet. Conclut-il.

- Mais encore ? Tentais-je de me calmer.

Il observa Kidd de la tête aux pattes. Il fit mine de réfléchir, histoire de me faire un peu plus enrager.

- C'est ton perroquet. Tenta-t-il une seconde fois, un sourire narquois collé aux lèvres. Comment s'appelle-t-il déjà...

- Merde Law, tu peux pas être sérieux deux secondes ?! M'exaspérai-je.

- Avec toi sûrement pas. Et puis, tu es mal placée pour me faire ce genre de reproches. Pour me faire des reproches tout court d'ailleurs.

Il jouait avec mes nerfs, et il adorait ça, je le voyais bien. Seulement moi, j'avais toujours en tête le risque de la bête et de mes colères qui pouvaient aller très loin.

Il ne comprenait pas la puissance que je pouvais avoir une fois sous cette forme. Même moi je ne le savais pas, admis-je, alors comment pourrait-il, lui ? Ne voyant aucuns signes susceptibles de voir une nouvelle transformation, je me détendis, mais décidais de rester constamment vigilante.

Dans la jungle, mes pertes de contrôle n'étaient pas à surveiller, elles arrivaient quand elles arrivaient, et je n'y pouvais rien, et ne voulais pas y pouvoir quelques chose.

Cette fois, les choses étaient différentes, et m'entraîner à les refluer au maximum devenait ma priorité.

- Ce perroquet, fis-je avec lenteur, est complètement...

- Cinglé ? Proposa Law, un air innocent sur le visage.

- Paniqué ! Terminais-je en l'assassinant du regard.

- J'avais remarqué. Fit-il alors, toujours angélique.

Je sentis des pointes d'énervement titiller mon estomac.

- Et qui en est responsable ? Persiflais-je.

- Hé ! Je n'ai absolument rien fait ! Tu n'avais qu'à le surveiller ton dindon.

- Ce n'est pas un dindon, c'est un perroquet. Et la faute à qui si je n'ai pas pu ! Tu m'as balancé ton poing en pleine face !

- C'est pas faux. Fit Law avec un grand sourire. Et si ta satané peluche est complètement affolée, c'est qu'elle à dû éviter de justesse la balle que lui destinait Karro. D'autres questions ?

- Quoi ?

- Quel mot n'as tu pas compris ? Répliqua ironiquement Law.

Manquant l'humour, je répondais très sérieusement :

- Balle.

- Quoi balle ?

- J'ai pas compris ! C'est quoi une balle ? Je suppose que ce n'est pas le joujou si ça peut tuer un animal.

- Ah, une balle c'est un objet rond que tu mets dans un fusil, une sorte de long bâton d'acier si tu veux, et qui est lancée par le fusil à très grande vitesse.

- Très ?

- Suffisamment pour atteindre ton cœur.

- Ah.

Son explication m'avait refroidi, je n'imaginais pas l'existence de ce genre d'arme. Caressant doucement le dos duveteux de Kidd, le le pressais contre moi, tachant de le rassurer.

Law me regardait avec attention, et je ne compris pas pourquoi, avant sa remarque, avec un léger sourire :

- Ton tee-shirt est vraiment foutu maintenant.

Je baissais les yeux, et vis que le peu de tissus ayant survécu à la jungle n'avait pas tenu le coup sous le choc causé par l'aventrissage du perroquet, suivis de ses coups de pattes paniqués.

Et donc, il dévoilait quasiment toute ma poitrine, simplement cachée par la bande de cuir brun qui entourait mes seins, et n'était pas particulièrement protectrice, vu que cette bande était elle-même en piteux état.

Je croisais instinctivement les bras sur mon torse, sentant de nouveau, à mon plus grand agacement, mes joues s'enflammer devant son regard lubrique, et le dépassant avec dignité, je m'enfonçais dans le couloir en lâchant au passage, :

- M'en fous. Je vais me coucher.

Alors que je marchais avec élégance et fermeté, Law me rappela, d'une voix lasse et...une pointe de déception volontairement soulignée :

- Aylan, ma chambre, c'est à l'opposé.

….

Je vous ai déjà dis que je hais ce type ?

Assise sur le lit, après que le capitaine m'ait guidé jusque-là, je m'appliquais à aplatir les plumes de Kidd, toujours ébouriffées. Law prenait une douche dans la salle de bain,et j'entendais d'ici l'eau couler.

M'imaginer l'eau descendre le long des épaules musclée du jeune homme, glisser sur la peau dorée de son ventre et plus bas encore... me fit ressentir d'étrange papillons dans mon bas-ventre. Une sensation de chaleur étrange, que je n'avais jamais ressenti avant.

Les humains sont bizarres, c'est un fait, et provoquent en plus des réactions bizarres. Pfff, merde à la fin...

Je chassais Kidd de mes genoux, silencieux depuis sa frayeur de tout à l'heure, qui s'envola avec fatigue vers le haut de l'armoire de Law, où il s'installa pour la nuit.

Je basculais en arrière et tombais sur le dos sur le lit de Law. Je ne pu résister à l'envie de respirer cette odeur.

Me retournant sur le ventre, je plongeais mon museau dans les doux draps blanc et jaune, inspirant avec délice cette odeur si délicieuse, si... sublime.

L'odeur était moins forte, vu qu'il n'y était pas retournés depuis un bon bout de temps. Je voulais plus, plus fort, plus chaud... C'était un étrange désir, mais tellement bon...

L'image de Law sous la douche, entouré de vapeur me revint brutalement en mémoire, enflammant réellement mon bas-ventre pour une raison que j'ignorais totalement.

Je me redressais avec brutalité, les joues en feu, au moment où Law sortait de la salle de bain, une serviette autours des hanches, le corps encore luisant d'humidité, la porte ouverte derrière lui laissant s'échapper un nuage de vapeur chaude.

Je le fixai un instant, alors que mes entrailles se retordaient avec violence, puis je me détournais violemment, marchant vers l'armoire d'un pas qui se voulait assuré pour me trouver de nouveaux vêtements.

Je sentis son regard inquisiteur sur ma nuque alors que je sortais n'importe quoi du meuble.

- Tu prends n'importe quoi. Murmura alors Law juste au creux de mon oreille, déclenchant des frissons sur ma peau, laisse-moi faire.

Collé à mon dos, il passa ses bras autours de moi et attrapa du premier coup un tee-shirt noir moulant et un petit short blanc. Je cessais de respirer à partir du moment où sa peau nue et humide entrait en contact avec mon dos en partie dégagé par les lambeaux du T-shirt.

Sentant son torse se soulever et s'abaisser avec lenteur, au rythme de sa respiration, mes joues s'enflammèrent de plus belle tandis que mon corps semblait réclamer...quelque chose.

J'ignorais quoi, et une partie de moi me disait que je n'avais qu'à l'écouter pour le savoir. C'était si simple, je n'avais qu'à me retourner et le regarder, le reste se ferait tout se...

Je me dégageai brutalement de l'emprise de Law autour de moi, attrapant les vêtements qu'il tenait au passage, passai sous son bras droit et filais vers la salle de bain.

- Aylan ! Me rappela Law.

Je ne répondis pas, trop envoûtée par les sensations qui déferlaient en moi. Je fermais la porte, et, m'appuyant contre le chambranle, je restais là, haletante, tachant de retrouver mes esprits.

La sensation de sa peau contre la mienne...son odeur qui avait envahit mon museau alors qu'il se penchait ainsi vers moi... C'était plus fort encore que dans mon souvenir, son effluve relevé par l'eau chaude et la vapeur.

Son torse si chaud contre mes omoplates... J'avais eu peur de ma réaction. Pourtant, il n'avait pas fait quelque chose d'inhabituel.

Juste ses bras m'encadrant les flancs. Pourquoi m'étais enfuie ? C'était...lâche. Ben oui, j'avais eu peur ! Peur de _quoi_ bordel !

- Merde ! C'était quoi ça ! Marmonnais-je.

A suivre...

Tadaaa !

Non ? Pas tada ? Bon, tant pis... Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Je me défonce pour rattraper mon retard de deux semaines ! J'en ai poster...heu...4 chapitres en comptant celui-là en une semaine ! I'm the beeeeesst !

_( Certes...)_

Jalouse !

_(Jalouse d'un gnome de jardin ?! Surtout que c'est grâce à moi qu'elle les poste si vite ! Sérieux, dès qu'elle prends l'ordi, j'insiste pour qu'elle écrive!) _

Toujours prêt, toujours preet, prêt à tout toujours prêt ! Chui toujours prêt a tout, toujours-prêt !


	15. Chapter 15

Chalut la compagnie ! On peut boire un coup ? (les fans d'Astérix reconnaîtront !;)

Tous ça pour vous présentez un nouveau chapitre !

_(Sérieux ! Quelle déception..moi qui m'attendais à de la barbe à papa...)_

...heu, barbe à papa ?

_( Voui !)_

IIIRRRRKKK ! Chopper-girl est de retooooouuur !( s'évanouit)

_( IIIIIIIIIHHH ! Viite un médecin !)_

….

(se réveille avec une perfusion)

KKYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! Une aiguiiiiiiille !

_( Toujours la phobie des aiguilles toi ?)_

OUIIIIII !

_(Et...T'étais pas censé présenter un chapitre ?)_

Tiens oui ! Z'êtes toujours là vous ! J'vous avais pas vu...^^'

_(Quand on hurle au viol pour une petite aiguille c'est pas étonnant.)_

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRR RKKKK !Enlèves la moi !

_( Arrête de courir partout comme une hystérique au moins ! Reviens là !)_

…**. **

Alors, petite explication pour AliceLaw : Aylan dort avec Law parce que il n'y a plus de chambres de libre

_(ni de matelas, d'ailleurs, va falloir penser à en acheter!) _Dégage du clavier toi !

( je l'ai vite fais préciser au début de la fic:)

et que quand Law lui a proposer de prendre le canapé, elle l'a rembarré en lui demandant à quoi ça servirait alors que y'a un grand lit juste à coté ! Voili !

Et pis, j'avais envie qu'ils dorment ensemble, faut bien l'admettre ! Merci d'avoir posé la question, d'autres se la sont sûrement posé, excusez-moi d'avoir oublié de préciser !

Merci à ShaunyBlackSheep, Miss Traffy ( je suppose que c'est la même ? ^^') Roblochon et Pauline!

Je vous retrouve à chaque chapitre avec un immense plaisir ! Z'êtes très ponctuel vous savez !

_( pas comme certaines...)_

C'est toi qui dis ça, Miss-Je-Suis-Pas-Foutu-De-Lire-l'heure ?

_( j'ai rien dis...)_

**Alors comme ça tu joues toi...**

POV Law :

Adossé au chambranle de l'autre coté de la porte, les bras croisés sur son torse, Law écoutait les jurons que laissait échapper la jeune femme. Il l'avait poussé à bout, il le savait, mais il ne pensait pas qu'il lui ferait autant d'effets.

Ce n'était pas grand-chose pourtant...

Un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres quand un nouveau juron, particulièrement exotique, lui parvint à travers le bois. Il étouffa un rire.

Heureusement qu'il avait pu aller se soulager au village, sinon il n'aurait pas tenu le coup toute une traversée avec Aylan sur le dos. Elle n'avait aucune pudeur, si ce n'est les moments où lui-même faisait des commentaires. Il éviterait peut-être a l'avenir... Songea-t-il en ricanant.

Encore que, ses réactions avaient tendances à s'amoindrir.

Dommage, lui il trouvait ça assez drôle ! Il se demandait pourtant ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans la petite tête de linotte de sa nakama.

Le contact de sa peau contre son dos avait été très agréable, et il avait senti qu'elle retenait son souffle. Mais il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de continuer. Provoquant la fuite d'Aylan. Était-elle si sensible que ça ? Le moindre effleurement pouvait-il lui causer autant de trouble ?

Pourtant elle ne s'était pas gênée quand il était blessé ! Et non, ça n'avait pas été désagréable. Bon, hormis le fait qu'il était dégoulinant de sang et légèrement comateux.

N'empêche, il avait presque envie de re-subir l'attaque, histoire de sentir à nouveau les lèvres de la jeune femme sur son torse...

Presque...

POV Aylan :

Je pestais encore un moment, ne comprenant pas qu'un contact aussi léger pouvait avoir autant de répercutions dans mon corps. Je soufflais doucement, puis tachais de me changer les esprits en prenant moi aussi une douche.

Law m'avait rapidement expliqué le concept, mais c'était franchement pas pratique cette saloperie. Un saut dans la rivière, un peu de sable, des cendres, de la graisse animal, vous mélangez le tout et vous avez du savon et une douche. Et bien plus efficace que cet espèce de mousse bizarre d'après moi ! Elle sentait plutôt bon quand même. Le seul avantage !

Mais bon, je m'en tirais pas trop mal, et sortis au bout d'un moment, plus calme. Je posais une serviette blanche sur mes cheveux trempés, et me séchais rapidement le corps.

J'enfilais le tee-shirt moulant et le petit short blanc qui, trop grand, me tombait sur les hanches. Tant pis, ça ferait l'affaire, je n'avais pas de ceinture. Le tissu du short était doux et confortable.

Je posais mes mains sur le bord du lavabo, et fixais mon reflet. Mes grands yeux turquoises en amande me lancèrent un regard plein d'interrogations, les sourcils froncés.

Le tee-shirt, trop grand lui aussi, bien que moulant, me tombait sur une épaule. Je n'étais pas aussi carrée que mon alpha ! Il n'était pas une baraque, mais avait un bon physique quand même. Il me plaisait bien ce pyjama !

Baissant les yeux, je fixai les deux bandes de cuir au sol. Elles ne me seraient plus très utiles dans cet état, il fallait que je m'en trouve d'autres. La prochaine fois que j'irais chasser, je me promis de m'en occuper. Va falloir que j'improvise jusqu'à la prochaine île en attendant ! Je demanderais à Law .

J'attrapais mes deux couteaux accrochés à la ceinture orange déchirée du restant de bermuda de Law, qui semblait avoir accepter de ne plus revoir ses vêtements, puis, respirant un bon coup, je me dirigeais vers la porte.

J'allais quand même pas passer la nuit ici. Law croirait que j'ai peur de lui. Et, non, je n'ai pas peur de lui ! Juste de ses trucs bizarres, qui me faisaient vouloir des choses bizarres. Les vouloir très fort.

Au point de même plus savoir ce que je voulais vraiment.

Bref.

J'ouvris donc la porte.

POV Law :

Soudain, il bascula en arrière, la porte s'étant ouverte dans son dos. S'étalant sur le dos, sa tête cogna contre les jambes de la jeune fille.

Il leva le regard, et rencontra les yeux étonnés d'Aylan entourés de ses mèches brunes humides,, la tête légèrement penché vers la droite, l'air de dire : je peux savoir ce que tu fous là ?

Law se redressa rapidement sous le regard de la jeune fille. Entre-temps, il avait enfilé un pantalon bleu foncé, et s'était débarrassé de la serviette. Heureusement, sinon elle n'aurait pas supporté sagement la chute. Encore que lui s'en fichait.

Remarque, elle n'aurait peut-être pas réagis de la même façon. Il rit intérieurement à cette pensée.

- C'est bon ? Demanda-t-il, histoire faire comme si de rien était.

Aylan leva un sourcil, puis, haussant les épaules, elle le dépassa, déposa ses couteaux sur la petite table de nuit et vint s'étaler sur le lit.

- Là, par contre, si tu prends toute la place, on va pas être copain toi et moi. Fit remarquer Law, tout en suivant des yeux la courbe des jambes bronzées de la jeune femme sur les draps jaunes, faisant ressortir la couleur de sa peau.

Elle répondit par un son étouffé, sans pour autant bouger.

- Comme tu veux.

Il attrapa sa cheville, et l'envoya valdinguer sur le tapis.

- Hey !

Elle se redressa d'un bond furieux, lui lançant un regard assassin. Il l'ignora et se coucha tranquillement.

Mais alors qu'il s'installait confortablement sur le ventre, un poids lui atterrit violemment sur le dos.

- Tu crois que tu vas t'en tirer aussi facilement ? Souffla malicieusement Aylan à son oreille.

- Je crois que tu te surestime ! Répliqua Law.

Et il la fit facilement basculer, lui attrapant les bras et la faisant perdre l'équilibre sur le coté. Roulant avec elle, il se retrouva à califourchon sur son ventre, tandis qu'elle se débattait en lâchant des feulement furieux.

Contractant ses abdos, elle le fit de nouveau basculer sur le coté, qui était au bout du compte, justement le bout du lit, mais fut aussi entraînée dans la chute.

Elle se redressa d'un bond et sauta sur son capitaine, qui commençait à se relever, le faisant tomber sur le flanc. Il lui saisit les avants-bras en se redressant sur les genoux et la fit ployer en arrière, la faisant courber le dos.

Elle changea de position, passant de à genoux à sur les fesses, enfonçant ses genoux dans les abdos du jeune homme qui étouffa un grognement, et le fis basculer au-dessus d'elle, soufflant sous l'effort.

Law roula sur l'épaule, transformant sa chute en roulade arrière pour se remettre debout facilement et bondis sur Aylan qui se redressait, la prenant par les épaules et la bloquant au sol sur le dos.

Elle releva précipitamment un genoux et Law s'écarta in-extremis, recevant le coup dans la hanche plutôt que plus bas, ce qui aurait été nettement plus douloureux.

Pour se venger du coup bas qu'elle avait tenté, il rapprocha son visage du sien pour faire remonter ses jambes et se placer à genoux sur le ventre de la jeune femme, l'empêchant presque de respirer. Elle leva la tête et tenta de mordre l'épaule de son alpha qui s'écarta, lui permettant de se dégager et de s'éloigner pour prévoir sa prochaine attaque.

Ils luttèrent encore quelques minutes au sol avant qu'il ne la plaque définitivement sur le tapis, les deux mains coincées sous ses genoux, lui de nouveau à cheval sur elle ses mains sur les épaules frémissantes de la jeune femme. Ils haletaient doucement.

- Tu te rends ?

- Jamais ! Gronda-t-elle, les yeux joueurs.

Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur les lèvres de Law, qui se pencha et commença à la chatouiller.

- Hé ! Arrête ! Qu'est ce que tu ffaaais !

Elle était forte. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle réussirait à lutter autant contre lui, mais il avait un niveau bien supérieur, elle n'avait eue aucune chance de le battre dès le début, sans ses couteaux et dans un terrain inconnu, que lui connaissait par cœur.

Pendant qu'il la chatouillait, elle se tortillait sous lui, tentant de lui échapper, ondulant du bassin pour desserrer l'étau de ses jambes, frottant involontairement sur son entrejambe, et le désir monta un peu en lui.

Il avait envie de jouer un peu, et Aylan, contractant ses abdos sous ses jambes pour tenter de le déloger, aiguisait cette envie.

S'il n'était pas aller au village, il lui aurait déjà enlever short et tee-shirt constata-t-il avec amusement.

Ne pouvant plus parler, Aylan tachait d'étouffer sans succès ses rires.

- Tu es très chatouilleuse dis-moi. Commenta simplement Law, comme s'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps.

- Aaah ! Arrête ! J'te... dis d'arrêter !

Ses rirent cessèrent un instant.

- Tu te rends ?

- Oui... souffla t-telle, les yeux en larmes.

- Pardon ? Fit-il en reprenant ses chatouilles. J'ai pas bien entendu...

- Enfoiré ! Aahahha !

- Là par contre j'ai entendu.. qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire pour te punir...

Cela eu pour effet de la faire arrêter de se débattre, et il se redressa légèrement. Haletante, toujours sous les jambes de Law, elle le fixait de ses grands yeux turquoises baignés de larmes contenues.

Il lui rendit un moment son regard.

Law se pencha doucement, plaça ses mains de part et d'autres de sa tête, effleura ses lèvres avec son souffle. Elle resta complètement immobile, toujours haletante.

Il mordilla sa lèvre inférieur, puis, tout en parsemant le coin de sa bouche de baisers papillons, glissa le long de sa mâchoire vers son oreille, qui subit le même traitement. Un hoquet de surprise sortit de la bouche d'Aylan.

Law se redressa alors, un sourire victorieux sur le visage. Aylan le regarda, éberluée, avant d'éclater de rire.

Déconcerté, le jeune capitaine leva un sourcil en la regardant rire, et ne vit pas la main qu'elle avait finalement réussi à dégager attraper son épaule et le faire basculer sur la gauche, inversant de nouveau les rôles.

Elle lui tenait les poignets sur chaque cotés de sa tête, à califourchon sur ses hanches. Law la regarda, ayant d'ailleurs une belle vue sur le décolleté du tee-shirt, força doucement sur ses bras, mais ne parvint pas à se dégager.

Sa prise était trop forte, et puis, il n'avait pas si envie que ça de se libérer, attendant avec curiosité la suite. Il était étonné qu'elle puisse le maintenir ainsi, même s'il n'avait pas mis toute sa force, histoire de lui faire croire qu'elle le contrôlait.

Elle avait plus de puissance que prévue dans ses épaules cette fille...songea-t-il avant de remarquer son sourire vengeur.

- Heu...Aylan ?

Elle ne répondit pas, et fit exactement ce qu'il avait fait. Elle s'approcha, souffla doucement sur ses lèvres, et mordilla le plus délicatement possible sa lèvre inférieur, sachant que ses canines pointues pouvaient les entailler profondément.

Law se laissa faire, curieux de voir la suite. Comme elle allait lentement, de peur de le couper, l'opération était d'autant plus agréable.

La jeune femme appuya volontairement sur les hanches de Law pour changer de position, ondulant légèrement du bassin, faisant souffler plus fort le capitaine.

Elle passa ensuite sa bouche sur sa gorge, et cette fois, dévoila ses canines pour les poser sur sa carotide légèrement palpitante.

Law se crispa instinctivement, sachant parfaitement que d'une pression, elle pourrait la lui trancher. Et ça, il préférait éviter. Elle remonta doucement sa bouche sur sa mâchoire et changea encore sa position sur son alpha, qui poussa à nouveau un court soupir.

Satisfaite de sa réaction, Aylan se releva alors en prenant appui sur les abdos du jeune homme, rejetant d'un mouvement qui devait lui paraître anodin, mais qui apparaissait comme très sensuel, ses longs cheveux vers l'arrière, et partit s'étendre sur le lit sans un regard pour lui.

Law se redressa sur les coudes, amusé. Il avait bien fait de la laisser continuer, cette fille avait du potentiel, et du cran.

Il commençait vraiment à l'apprécier, voilà longtemps qu'une femme n'avait pas joué ainsi avec lui, ayant trop peur pour ça. C'était presque nouveau !

Ça lui avait manqué plus que ce qu'il ne croyait. Il passa une main sur sa gorge, à l'endroit où la langue d'Aylan l'avait effleurée.

Rien qu'en mimant ses mouvements et en les mélangeant à sa propre expérience, tirée de lui et des animaux, elle avait réussi à le déstabiliser. Son sourire en coin glissa sur son visage.

Law la regarda, couchée dans son lit, elle paraissait si vulnérable.

Oui, vraiment très intéressante...

A suivre...

Et paf ! Je les enchaîne ! Vos reviews me motivent, vous pouvez pas savoir ! Personnellement, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous en donner autant !

Je sais pas pourquoi, mais là, je me sens...je sais pas, apaisée !

_( Et pourquoi tu dis ça ?)_

J'avais envie de le faire partager ! C'est très agréable comme sensation, d'être calme comme ça ! J'ai fini ce chapitre, je me suis bien marrée...

_( Peut être que tu commence à déculpabiliser de les avoir abandonné pendant deux semaines ?)_

...meuuaaaahhhh !

_(Apparemment pas...) _


	16. Chapter 16

Si tu fais de nouveaux chapitres tapes dans tes mains !

_(Clap clap)_

Si t'as des reviewers géniaux tape dans tes mains !

_(CLAP CLAP !)_

Et si t'es un auteur génial, si t'es un auteur génial, si t'es un auteur génial tape dans tes mains !

_(..._..._)_

Brrreeefff...Merci à AliceLaw, Pauline, ShaunyBlackSheep, Lolita12, Miiana, Roblochon, et tous ceux qui lisent avec une part facultative ! Je-vous-aime ! Et je le dirais jamais assez !

_(Comment ça facultative ?! Hop hop hop ! On se magne et on écrit au moins deux mots ! Sinon, plus de chapitres !)_

Mais vas-t-en de là toi ! On ne fait pas de chantage avec les lecteurs 'spèce de sale gosse !

_(fais s'que j'veux !)_

On va vérifier ça tout de suite...

_(ne..ne t'approche pas de moi avec cet air, tu sais très bien que..non, non, fais pas l'andouille ! Arrêtes, recule ! NONNNN ! KYAAAA ! Pas la fenêtre, pas la fenêtre !)_

**Saloperie de sous-marin !**

Couchée dans le lit, je me réveillais quelques heures avant l'aube. Une habitude de chasse. Je m'étirais, sachant que, de toute façon, une fois que j'ouvrais les yeux, c'était quasi fichu pour me rendormir.

Law, endormi de l'autre coté du lit, couché sur le flanc et me tournant le dos, avait une respiration si imperceptible que s'en était inquiétant.

- T'es mort ? Murmurai-je pour moi-même, amusée par l'aspect si paisible qu'il offrait ainsi.

Son flanc se soulevait à un rythme régulier, et son odeur se glissa sournoisement jusqu'à moi. Je la respirais avec prudence, mais délice. Je me penchai doucement vers lui, tachant d'apercevoir son visage.

Mes cheveux vinrent caresser la peau de son épaule nue, le faisant frissonner dans son sommeil. Riant intérieurement, je me redressais et décidais de me lever.

Le souvenir de notre bagarre d'hier me revint, et je souris, fière d'avoir moi aussi pu jouer avec lui. Je savais qu'il me l'avait permis, mais la moindre petite victoire sur lui était à prendre.

Je jetais un œil sur Kidd, toujours endormis sur l'armoire. En silence, j'ouvrais la porte et me glissais à l'extérieur...

Et le sol se déroba sous mes pieds. Je poussais un petit jappement alors que je basculais vers l'arrière, atterrissant sur mes fesses sur le tapis rouge bordeaux.

- Wooow...ça taaangue...

Law se réveilla en sursaut et sauta hors du lit d'un coup, cherchant autours de lui de potentiel ennemis.

Me voyant couchée au sol, une main sur ma bouche et l'autre sur mon ventre, il se calma.

- Un problème Aylan ? Fit-il d'une voix parfaitement réveillée.

Il se tenait parfaitement droit, pourtant, le sol bougeait, et c'était pas par ce que j'avais la nausée !

- Envie de vomiir...ça bouuuge...gémis-je.

Je le vis lever un sourcil, avant d'éclater de rire, les cheveux en bataille et la marque de l'oreiller sur la joue gauche.

- Tu as le mal de mer ? Pas de chance ! S'amusa-t-il.

- Le...quoi ? Marmonnais-je, tachant de contrôler les soubresauts de mon estomac.

- Mal de mer. On est en plein mer à l'heure qu'il est. Et du coup, ça balance un peu.

- UN PEU ?! M'étouffais-je. J'ai maaaal au coeeuur...

- Je t'interdis de vomir sur mon tapis en tout cas. Aller viens, je vais te faire prendre l'air.

Il m'attrapa par le bras et me souleva avec facilité. Mais à peine mes jambes touchèrent le sol que je me retrouvais aussi sec sur l'arrière train.

- J'y arrive pas... me plaignais-je, le voyant tenir debout sans problème.

La salle faisait des bonds dans tous les sens.

- Il va falloir que tu prennes le pied marin. Aller, debout !

Il prit de nouveau mon bras et me redressa, sans me lâcher cette fois. Je m'appuyais sur son épaule gauche nue, lui, encerclant ma taille de son bras. Je m'appliquais immédiatement à respirer par la bouche. Si je le respirais, j'allais devenir dingue !

- Mon odeur est si puissante que ça ? Plaisanta-t-il en me voyant faire.

- Tu n'as pas idée...marmonnai-je, avant d'avoir un haut le cœur.

Y savait pas d'quoi y parlait...

- Je vais t'emmener sur le pont.

Il me traîna plus qu'il ne me porta hors de sa chambre vers ce que je supposais être la salle de contrôle. Jean Bart était aux commandes.

La grande salle, dépourvue de fenêtres, contenait en son centre une large panoplie de manettes et autres trucs farfelues sur un comptoir en forme de croissant. Le sol était recouvert part certains endroits d'une fine moquette blanche, comme sous ce fameux comptoir.

- Hé, capitaine ! Lança Jean Bart de sa voix si grave. Vous êtes matinal aujourd'hui ! Bonjour Aylan !

- 'lut...maronnais-je, incapable de dire plus.

Le navigateur lança un regard surpris à Law, le voyant me soutenir ainsi.

- Mal de mer. Répondit Law, faisant sourire Jean Bart.

- Pas drôle...bégaillais-je, ...me sens pas bieeenn...

- Fait remonter le sous-marin à la surface jean Bart, je vais la sortir un peu.

Non mais je rêve ! Il parlait de moi comme si j'étais un animal de compagnie ! « fais remonter le sous-marin, je fais sortir la bestiole ! » mimais-je dans ma tête d'une voie haut perchée. Attends un peu que je me sente mieux toi !

Jean Bart manipula le tableau de bord tandis que Law faisait demi-tour, moi toujours suspendue à son épaule, et pas vraiment prête à lui faciliter la tâche.

Il parcourue encore quelques couloirs, me soutenant avec facilité malgré les secousses du sous-marin. J'avais l'impression d'oublier mon estomac vers le bas, tandis que je sentais le sous-marin remonter à la surface.

Alors là, c'était encore pire...expliquez-moi comment ça se faisait que j'ai le mal de mer dans un _sous-marin _! Y'a pas de vague dans un sous-marin ! Enfin... à côté... Pis merde vous m'comprenez !

- A cause des courants. Me répondit Law, après que j'eus posé ma question d'une voix plaintive. Il y en a toujours à cette profondeur, et ils se heurtent en créant d'autres courants et remous autours de nous. Ça secoue un peu. Va falloir t'y faire, on ne peut pas aller plus bas pour le moment, la zone n'est pas sécurisée.

Law ouvrit enfin la dernière porte après une dizaine de minutes, et je sentis l'air frais me caresser la joue. Je me dégageai tant bien que mal de la prise de Law et me jetai dehors, les jambes flageolantes, l'estomac en compote.

Dès la première secousse je fus jetée au sol, mais le vent me fit le plus grand bien. Je me retournais pour bien exposer mon visage.

Les yeux fermés, couchée sur le dos, je respirai avec délice cet air vivifiant. Il n'avait pas la même saveur que sur mon île, beaucoup plus puissant et salé.

Mais il réussit à apaiser mon mal de mer. J'ouvris doucement les yeux, alors que ma respiration hachée s'apaisait. Il faisait encore nuit, le sol où je me trouvais, en métal, était trempé, mais je m'en fichais. C'était si bon de ne plus avoir mal au cœur !

Le ciel, en partie dégagé, offrait une vue magnifique sur la lune et les étoiles. J'avais toujours été sensible à ce paysage de nuit, si beau.

Je me redressais, parcourant des yeux le poste de vigie extérieur, mais qui avait aussi une petite cabine aux parois vitrées par laquelle on était arrivé et à laquelle je n'avais pas vraiment prêter attention.

Petite terrasse entourée d'une barrière métallique, il surplombait le sous-marin et l'océan, donnait l'impression d'être seul au monde.

Je me redressais péniblement, et m'accoudais à la barrière, reprenant ma contemplation fascinée de la lune.

POV Law :

Le jeune homme la regarda se redresser avec difficulté et se traîner jusqu'au bastingage. Son tee-shirt, même mouillé, n'était pas transparent. _Dommage._ Songea-t-il en riant intérieurement.

Il avait vu une lueur particulière dans ses yeux quand elle avait regardé la lune, et compris qu'elle la touchait avec plus de puissance que n'importe quel autre paysage.

Légèrement frissonnante dans l'air frais du petit matin, une épaule toujours dénudée par son tee-shirt trop grand qui fouettait l'air, ses longs cheveux balayés par le vent, dans son petit short dévoilant ses longues jambes bronzées, les mains posées sur la barre, il ne put s'empêcher de la trouver belle. Et désirable.

Il eut un sourire amusé devant sa pensée.

- Moins malade ? demanda-t-il, brisant le silence de la nuit.

Elle se retourna vers lui, et ce qu'il vit dans son regard le perturba. Une lueur de pur bonheur, d'intense joie. Elle lui offrit un sourire magnifique, le visage caché par intermittence par le vent.

Quand elle ne vit plus rien pendant quelques instants, les cheveux lui mangeant la moitié du visage, elle les retira en éclatant de rire. Il eu envie de rire avec elle. Il se contenta de sourire aussi, ne comprenant pas comment la lune pouvait à ce point la changer.

POV Aylan :

J'avais l'impression qu'un torrent de bonheur déferlait dans mes veines, dans mon corps tout entier. Et je m'offrais à lui avec abandon, cette sensation si grisante était tellement agréable...

Je sentais Law derrière moi, son regard sur moi, parcourant mon corps, et je me surpris à y prendre plaisir. La pleine lune avait ce genre d'influence sur moi, mais jamais avec autant d'intensité. L'océan rendait cet instant bien plus intense, la lune bien plus belle, bien plus accessible à mes yeux.

J'avais envie de rire, de hurler au ciel mon bonheur, ma joie de vivre, d'être en vie, ici, _aux cotés de Law._

Sa présence ajoutait une pointe de sel dans le bonheur liquide que je ressentais. Je regrettais de ne pas le sentir. Je me retournais vers lui.

Torse nu sous les rayons blancs, son corps finement ciselé, ses yeux cernés couleur cendre, ses courts cheveux brun en bataille, ses lèvres étirées en un mince sourire, tout me sauta alors au visage avec puissance, me frappant violemment.

Sa beauté ne m'était jamais apparu avec autant d'intensité.

Il contemplait aussi la lune, mais je savais qu'il ne ressentait pas la même chose que moi. Pourtant, quand il baissa les yeux, croisant mon regard, il me sourit, un sourire simple, ce que je pouvais appelé un sourire spontané comme ceux si rare chez cet homme.

Nous restâmes encore quelques instants à regarder la lune, puis Law me dit qu'il était temps de rentrer.

- Tu vas être malade sinon. Remarqua-t-il en me voyant frémir sous un coup de vent. Et c'est moi qui devrait te soigner après.

Je me sentais tellement heureuse que l'idée d'être malade ne me gênait même pas. J'étais comme droguée, complètement absente.

Law dû me prendre par le bras et le forcer pour que je mette un pied ( nu d'ailleurs) devant l'autre, et passer la porte de la vigie intérieur. Je remarquais qu'il avait un peu froid lui aussi.

Mais dès que je fus privée d'air frais, mon mal de mer revint avec acharnement, et je m'écroulais sur les canapés longeant les baie vitrées de la pièce ronde.

- Oh noon... ça recommence...

- Tu finiras par t'habituer. Lâcha Law. Aller, viens il faut descendre. J'ai du boulot.

Je tachais de me redresser, sentant le mal de cœur me chavirer encore le ventre, mais avec moins de force, et je réussi à tenir debout. J'examinais rapidement les lieux, histoire de me repérer.

La petite pièce, dépourvue de mur, uniquement composée de fenêtres longées de canapés au doux tissu crème, était recouverte d'une moquette blanche. La douceur de la carpette sous mes pieds nus était très agréable.

Sans aucun autre meuble, hormis la porte où Law se trouvait, m'incitant d'un mouvement de la tête à avancer devant lui.

Au fur et à mesure que mon mal de cœur revenait, mon état euphorique diminuait, et je me sentis reprendre pieds avec la réalité. Maintenant, mon état de parfait extase m'inquiétait. Mais cela avait été si agréable de ne plus penser à rien durant quelques instants.

Je n'avais même plus sentie l'aura mauvaise de la bête au fond de moi, comme si elle aussi avait été subjuguée. Ferait-elle plus partie de moi que je le soupçonnais ? Je secouais la tête en descendant les escaliers, les jambes de plus en plus tremblantes sous le mal de mer.

Dans le couloir, Law se tourna vers moi avec le retour de son sourire en coin, et me demanda :

- Tu as faim ?

- Beuh... non !

Law me considéra d'un œil critique.

- Il faut quand même que tu manges. Tu ne te nourrissais pas assez dans la jungle, et tu souffre de malnutrition même si ce n'est pas grave. Je te dispense de manger pour ce matin, mais à midi, tu manges sans faute. Et puis, quand on a envie de vomir, il faut toujours avoir quelque chose dans l'estomac, car sinon tu vomis de la bile. Non seulement c'est dégueulasse, mais en plus ça agresse la gorge. Un morceau de pain aide déjà beaucoup.

- A midi ? Vous mangez à midi vous ? relevais-je, interloquée.

- Bien sûr, et le soir aussi.

- Mais vous mangez combien de fois par jours ?! M'exclamais-je, choquée d'une telle profusion de nourriture.

- Ça dépend si tu compte le goûter et le souper après. Fit Law d'un air malicieux.

Je le regardais, abasourdie. Il me donna une pichenette sur le front avant de repartir.

- Il va falloir que tu t'habitue, ici on est pas dans ta jungle !

Je le suivis plus lentement, tachant aussi de mémoriser le chemin menant à la vigie. Je sentais que cet endroit allait me plaire.

Affalé par terre sur le sol frais et métallique de la cuisine, je regardais à travers mes yeux à demi-clos l'équipage manger avec appétit.

- Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller Aylan-chan ! Rigola Penguin en me jetant un coup en se retournant vers moi. Tu veux manger un morceau ?

Tout sourire, il me tendit une tartine de pain beurrée. Je me retournais de l'autre coté en mettant une main devant ma bouche, en sueur.

J'étais-très-malade.

- Ça suffit Penguin, sourit Law, tu devrais la laisser tranquille. Si elle vomit c'est toi qui nettoiera ! Elle se rattrapera en mangeant un morceau de viande bien gras et plein de sauce à midi voilà tout.

- C'est vrai ! Ajouta le cuisinier avec un sourire sournois, et plein de délicieux gâteaux remplis de crème bien fraîche avec du sucre et un coulis de chocolat noir !

- Je vous déteste ! Criai-je, alors que mon mal de cœur empirait.

Jean Bart eu la gentillesse de se lever et de me prendre dans ses bras, je me sentais trop mal pour protester, avant de me porter dans la salle de bain commune et de me passer sous l'eau froide le visage.

- Ouf ! Merci Jean Bart. Quelle bande de salopards...marmonnais-je, la tête penchée en arrière sous le jet d'eau de la douche, assise par terre, bien penchée en arrière pour que le jet ne touche que mon visage.

Le navigateur sourit, et posa son corps massif à coté de moi, tandis que je relevais ma tête et essorais mes cheveux trempés en examinant la salle, que je n'avais encore jamais vu. Simple, faite de carreaux blanc de partout, carré, les douches longeaient les mur avec juste un mur comme séparation.

Un comptoir de lavabos remplissait le centre de la pièce. Je me trouvais juste à coté de la porte.

- Je n'ai jamais eu le mal de mer, alors je ne sais pas trop ce que tu vis, mais ça n'a pas l'air agréable.

Je me tournais vers lui, surprise de son ton et de cette étrange sensibilité, peu commune chez les pirates. Il me contemplait d'un air bienveillant, avec une sorte de douleur aux fonds des yeux, ancienne, mais présente. Tiens tiens...

Qu'avait vécu Jean Bart dans son passé ? Je me sentais un peu honteuse de vouloir le questionner alors que moi-même leur avais caché mon passé. Il sembla sentir ma soudaine crispation, et reprit :

- Ça m'est bien égale que tu ais une chose en toi que tu ne sais pas contrôler. Le capitaine veillera sur toi, et puis, nous t'aiderons tous tu sais. Law trouvera un moyen.

Il y avait un profond respect dans sa voix quand il parlait de Law, et je le regardais avec curiosité, mais tins ma langue.

- Merci Jean Bart. Lui souris-je.

Nullement embarrassé, il posa sa grande main sur mon dos, puis se releva, et me la tendit. En souriant, je repoussais pourtant sa main et me redressais seule. Je me sentais bien mieux après cette douche improvisée.

Le ventre encore chamboulé, je retournais lentement avec le navigateur dans la cuisine, après une profonde inspiration dans la salle pour retenir son odeur et tacher de me repérer dans le sous-marin.

Il ne restait plus que Law, Bepo et Sachi dans la salle. Bepo m'accueillit avec un doux grognement bien animal qui me remonta le morale, auquel je répondis, et dès que le capitaine me vit, il eu un sourire ironique devant mes cheveux trempés, puis déclara :

- Tu commences l'entraînement aujourd'hui avec Sachi, Aylan. Je veux voir ton niveau rapidement.

A suivre...

Et pif ! Finit ! Ça vous a plu ?

Oh, juste pour info, u/2721610/Maitre-Wolfy, allias Maître Wolfy cherche un bêta pour sa fic : Foutue tempête ! Que je vous recommande grandement d'ailleurs, si vous êtes fans de Zoro et Mihawk !Elle est super !

Mm.. je sais pas si j'ai le droit de demander ça comme ça d'ailleurs, sans lui en faire part... en tout cas, merci d'avoir lu !Je vous adore tous !

( Hitsu-kun : t'es pas du genre à t'en faire toi hein ?)

Bein...j'ai rien fais de mal !

_( Ça c'est toi qui le dis...)_

...glp !

_(C'est un fameux trois mats fin comme un n'oiseau)_

Hicéooooo !

_(Santiaanooo !)_

heu..hum...

Sayonara mina !


	17. Chapter 17

Salut tout le monde ! Désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps, j'ai eu pas mal de boulot ces derniers jours. J'espère que tout va bien pour vous, c'est l'époque de la grippe...

_(Croyez-moi, j'en sais quelque chose.)_

Vas donc cajoler tes microbes ailleurs toi !

_( Yeurk ! sans cœur !)_

Bon, d'accord, tu peux rester...

_(C'est...c'est vrai ?)_

Non.

_(BEEUUAAAAAHHHH!)_

Merci à Lolita12 ( JTM !), Pauline ( je voulais faire Jean Bart un peu compatissant avec les nouveaux de l'équipage, vu son passé...)Florette( ha nan, sans la bête ! T'imagines si elle perdait totalement le contrôle...Allô, je cherche une nouvelle tapisserie...noir de préférence, et...épaisse.^^')

Roblochon ( émue aux larmes...tu vas vraiment me faire pleurer un de ces quatre !) ShaunyBlackSheep ( regard de connivence...Mer-qui !)

_(Tu triches là !)_

Vraiment ? (regard innocent)^^

Et AliceLaw ! N'est ce pas ? Je peux pas m'empêcher de le décrire... Rooooo...

_( va vraiment falloir changer de clavier.)_

Aaah non ! Pas mon clavier !

**Ce sous-marin, je vais le massacré.**

Une demi-heure après l'ordre de Law, j'entrais dans la salle d'entraînement derrière un des hommes d'équipage, chargé de m'y conduire -et qui ne m'avait pas sortis deux mots de tout le trajet, à peine s'il m'avait regardé-, mes deux couteaux à la main, une nouvelle tenue piquée à Law sur moi.

J'avais choisis un tee-shirt blanc simple, large, qui m'allait déjà mieux que les autres, et avais enfilé un pantacourt bien trop grand pour moi, qui faisait donc office de pantalon, de couleur grise. J'y avais ajouté le foulard orange, encore taché de mon sang, qui avait été utilisé pour bander une plaie à mon bras.

Je me sentais mieux, mon mal de mer avait baissé, sans pour autant disparaître. Je gardais un œil vigilant sur la zone d'ombre de la bête, mais rien n'en émanait depuis ses deux prises de contrôles si proches l'une de l'autre.

Fatiguée peut-être ?

Je me demandais ce qui l'appelait réellement à la surface. Était-ce, comme je pensais avant, quand j'étais trop souvent déconcertée ? Ou quoi ? Le sang ? Peut être.

Law avait voulu savoir ce que je pensais de la bête en ce moment, s'il y avait une menace probable. Mais vraiment rien ne semblait bouger, et j'avais pu le rassurer. Autant qu'on puisse rassurer quelqu'un qui ne craint absolument pas ledit problème.

Mais il n'avait jamais vu la bête dans toute sa puissance.

Je ne comprenais toujours pas comment il avait pu la battre deux fois de suite, et ma seule explication était que seul le fait que le processus ne se soit pas terminé avait permit à Law de l'interrompre aussi aisément.

J'ignorais pourquoi, mais je sentais que la chose était bien plus forte que lui. Une certitude qui m'angoissait au plus haut point.

Je conservais toujours les ...stigmates, comme les appelaient Law, de ma dernière transformation. Je me demandais si c'était temporaire, mais mes dents me convenaient tout à fait. Quand au tatouage, je m'en fichais royalement.

Mais cela semblait inquiéter certains, et déplaire à d'autres, comme ce mâle qui me guidait, à éviter mon regard avec son odeur puant le mépris et la crainte.

Une des odeurs que j'avais appris à repérer, la peur. L'affection aussi, du moins chez les mères et leur petit. Mais ici, seule la peur était facilement reconnaissable. Elle était la même pour tous.

Je chassai pourtant ces pensées, et parcourais la salle des yeux.

Grande, spacieuse, les murs en bois clair et le sol en lino beige, éclairée par des néons au plafond diffusant une vive lumière jaune, la pièce devait bien faire 20 mètres de long sur 20 de large. Parfaite pour se battre pensais-je.

J'inspirais, sentant des relents de sueur glisser sur mon museau.

Bien. Odeur enregistrée. Cela devrait m'aider à la retrouver plus tard.

Sachi m'attendait au milieu en assouplissant ses épaules et ses genoux, sautillant sur place dans sa combinaison avec le jolly roger des heart pirates dessus, et son habituelle casquette enfoncée sur ses cheveux roux.

Law entra alors derrière moi, et alla se poster contre le mur en face de Sachi, bras croisé sur la poitrine.

J'attrapais un cordon de cuir fourni par Penguin dans ma poche, et attachais mes longs cheveux sommairement.

- Tu vas combattre avec tes lames cette fois. M'expliqua Sachi une fois que je l'eus rejoins. Il faut qu'on puisse mesurer ton niveau et ton habileté avec tes propres armes. Évite juste de viser les points vitaux, ça m'arrangerait assez ! Enfin, si tu arrives à me toucher ! Plaisanta-t-il. Aller vas-y, attaques-moi !

- Ne me sous-estimes pas non plus ! Le provoquais-je avec un petit sourire.

- Aha ! On verra bien ! C'est quand tu veux.

Il se mit en position, moitié de profile, une jambe légèrement vers l'avant, souplement pliée, l'autre le genou ouvert vers l'arrière, également pliée.

Je me mis en garde à mon tour, une lame tendu vers lui de ma main droite, l'autre à coté de mon flanc pour l'équilibre, légèrement écartée, accroupi à la manière d'un félin.

Je l'observais avec attention, tachant de trouver une faille. A première vue, sa garde était parfaite. J'insistais cependant, cherchant et recherchant ce qui pourrait me donner une chance de le battre.

Je devinais à sa façon de se tenir qu'il se battait beaucoup avec son corps, et ses jambes en particulier. Fin, élancé, sans une once de graisse ou de muscles superflus, il devait être très léger. Sa musculature fine ne m'en appris pas plus, et je me concentrais davantage sur sa postures, ses bras, son dos.

Il y avait sûrement une faille. Lui-même m'observait avec attention, tachant de repérer un point faible. Je savais que mon coté droit était plus faiblement gardé, car protégé par ma main plus loin du corps, mais je pensais pouvoir compenser avec ma vitesse et ma souplesse.

Je finis par me décider à attaquer flanc droit, de front, cherchant à mesurer sa force.

Mais alors que je me jetais sur lui, les mouvements du sous-marin perturbèrent mon élan et je trébuchais en sentant mon estomac tressauter de malaise.

Sachi m'évita aisément et m'envoya bouler d'une pichenette dans le dos.

- Et alors ! Qu'est ce que tu fabriques !

Roulant sur l'épaule, je me relevais en pestant, et me remis en position. Je marchais doucement sur le côté droit, Sachi suivis le mouvement avec aisance.

Il était fort, je l'avais sentie dans son bras quand il m'avait envoyé au tapis. Je me fis plus méfiante.

Pas d'attaque frontale avec lui.

Je courais vers lui, plus déterminée à garder l'équilibre, mais, à nouveau, mon estomac me fit défaut, brouillant ma vue, et Sachi me flanqua une nouvelle fois à terre. Bizarrement, je sentais que ce n'était que le début d'une longue série de chutes.

Je me relevais à nouveau et inspirant profondément, engueulant silencieusement mon ventre. Toutes mes attaques suivantes furent soldées par un échec et une rencontre très approfondie avec le lino.

Hé galère !

Les murs dansaient devant moi. Le tangage du sous-marin m'empêchait de trouver un bon équilibre et de sauter sur l'adversaire avec aisance. Impossible de m'y habituer ! Dès que l'occasion se présente, je vous jure que je vais couler cette boîte de conserve !

J'avais mal aux yeux à force de suivre le mouvement des murs. Dans ma jungle, les arbres ne jouaient pas à saute-mouton eux au moins !

Cela dura une bonne heure, où chaque fois je me relevais avec une flopée de jurons. Mon mal de mer me vrillait la vue, je n'étais pas précise, mon équilibre était pitoyable. Je sentais la colère monter d'un cran régulièrement, sans pour autant me faire oublier de veiller sur la chose...

Mes yeux me trompaient et je ratais à chaque fois ma cible. Sachi m'envoyait bouler comme s'il avait eu affaire à un chaton turbulent.

- Merde ! C'est pas vrai !

POV Law :

Il la regardait combattre avec attention, remarquant certains détails surprenant dans sa manière de se tenir, mais aussi beaucoup de défauts liés à son mal de mer et à son manque de technique.

Elle n'aurait jamais dû attaquer Sachi ainsi de front, mais aurait dû le forcer à révéler sa force par quelques petites attaques sans pousser le résultat plus loin.

En combat réelle, elle serai déjà morte.

Il la voyait vaciller au moindre choc sur la coque du sous-marin, perdant son équilibre et son agilité, se faisant renvoyer mordre la poussière à chaque tentative.

Il secoua la tête. Ils n'arriveraient à rien en y allant de cette façon...Sachi en avait apparemment assez lui aussi, il se redressa, abandonnant sa garde, tandis qu'Aylan se relevait une nouvelle fois, rageuse, jurant encore plus fort devant son mal de mer.

POV Aylan :

Découragé, Sachi finit par se tourner vers Law, qui nous regardait toujours. Il me fit signe de le rejoindre, et j'obtempérai, avançant avec raideur, les muscles crispés par la frustration.

- Tourne-toi. Réclama le capitaine une fois que je fus devant lui.

- Pourquoi ? Demandai-je immédiatement avec agressivité, la colère n'aidant pas.

Il me lança un regard irrité.

- Pourquoi à chaque fois tu as besoin d'une raison pour obéir ? Fit-il d'une voie neutre. Je vais te permettre de pouvoir combattre tranquillement, c'est bon comme ça ?

Méfiante, mais sans répliquer, s'il avait une solution pour m'aider, valait mieux pas le chercher, je me tournais, dos à lui. Un voile noir s'abattit alors sur mes yeux.

- Hé ! M'écriai-je en attrapant ses mains.

- Ça te permettra de te concentrer uniquement sur ton odorat et ton ouïe. Tu te fies trop à ta vue, qui est dérangée par les mouvements du sol et ton mal de mer, sans faire attention à tes pieds, qui savent comment te diriger sur un terrain en mouvement. Les yeux bandés, tu pourras oublier un peu ce que te dictent tes yeux. M'expliqua Law, serrant bien le nœud, sa colère envolée après que j'eus obéis.

Je secouais la tête, gênée par le bandeau sur mes yeux. Law posa une main dans mon dos et me poussa avec force vers Sachi, me faisant trébucher.

- N'y va pas à fond niveau vitesse Sachi. Ordonna-t-il. Elle n'arrivera pas à suivre juste avec son ouïe.

POV Sachi :

Sachi ne comprenait pas comment son capitaine voulait qu'elle combatte sans ses yeux. C'était impossible sans voir son adversaire, ou en tout cas très difficile. Mais il ne dit rien, faisant confiance à son supérieur.

Il eut une pensée pour la chose que la jeune femme renfermait, mais ne s'inquiéta plus outre mesure devant le calme de son capitaine.

Si la situation dérapait, il ne manquerait pas d'intervenir, et puis, lui-même serait sûrement en mesure de calmer le jeu au cas où. Il avait tout d'abord tiqué devant le danger qu'Aylan représentait, mais avait fini par l'accepter.

Il savait par contre que tout le monde ne partageait pas son point de vue, comme Jew, celui qui l'avait amené ici, qui n'acceptait pas qu'elle puisse être un tel danger pour eux. Elle allait devoir batailler pour être entièrement acceptée. Il chassa ses pensées quand Law la poussa vers lui, se concentrant sur son adversaire.

Tachant de ralentir ses gestes, il se mit en position, attendant qu'elle s'approche.

A suivre...

Pas facile facile. Faut avoir le pied marin ! Être breton quoi !

_(T'es as obligé de te la péter non plus.)_

Roo, ça va ! Si on peut plus rigoler...

_( Vas donc, hé goéland !)_

…. « A moi ? »

_( Bon, merci d'avoir lu, et excusez-moi, faut que je m'occupes de notre auteur, traumatisée par le monde de Nemo.)_

A moi ?


	18. Chapter 18

De retour !

_(Pour vous jouer un mauvais tour !)_

Jessie !

_(James !)_

...Tu m'expliques ce qu'on fait là ?

_(Et Miaous c'est un trio !)_

Finalement, je vais me passer d'la réponse... Bon ! Un nouveau chapitre ! Merci à Florette, Lolita12, Roblochon, AliceLaw, ShaunyBlackSheep ( Je fais rien !), MelinaAKAGAMIE-973, Pauline et...minimilie ! Choupi comme pseudo !

Merci à toutes pour vos reviews !( enfin..je suppose que c'est surtout des filles...^^)Je vous adore !

_(On vous adore !) _

Je suis désolée, il est un peu court, mais j'ai vraiment pas eu le ourage d'en écrire un plus loin, j'ai une sal**** de grippe, et ça me mine un peu le morale...

Vraiment désolée! J'en ferais un plus long la prochaine fois!

**Deux façons de voir**

POV Aylan :

- Aller ! Et cette fois montre nous du spectacle, évite d'être lamentable !

Je me redressais en le maudissant intérieurement, mais ses mots m'avaient piqués au vif. Ah il voulait du spectacle ! Et bien, parfait !

Je sentais déjà mon mal de cœur s'adoucir, mes jambes se plier de façon à amortir le roulis d'elles-même. Je me concentrais sur mes pieds.

D'abord, la sensation d'être perdue m'angoissa. Je n'avais jamais eue besoin de me priver de mes yeux. Mais mon ouïe et mon odorat remirent rapidement les choses à leur place.

Bon, Law, derrière moi - son odeur m'avais emplis le museau quand il avait posé le bandeau, j'avais retenu mon souffle avec difficulté...-. Sachi, devant en train d'attendre. Le sol, horizontal. Les murs, verticaux. Le plafond, horizontal aussi.

Je voyais dans mon esprit les vagues odorantes se heurter, me permettant de visualiser la pièce. Un plan se formait dans ma tête, et je ne me repérais pas si mal dans l'espace, constatai-je, déjà plus confiante.

Law avait vraiment des idées tordues, mais ça marchait au moins.

Mon mal de mer restait présent, mais j'avais l'impression de moins ressentir le remous. Les angles retrouvaient leur place habituelles maintenant que ma vue était masquée.

Je respirais lentement, puis pris une profonde inspiration, replaçant une nouvelle fois les objets dans mon esprit, retenant leur emplacement.

Parfait. Je tournais ma tête de droite à gauche lentement, tachant de mieux repérer Sachi.

Son odeur de bois et de cambouis me frappa aussitôt, et je me penchais violemment en arrière, courbant le dos pour éviter le coup de pied fouetté visant ma tête.

Me redressant rapidement, j'attrapais du même coup sa jambe avant qu'il ne puisse la retirer et tirais dessus avec force, pivotant pour l'envoyer valdinguer à son tour sur le sol.

J'entendis ses pieds toucher le lino avec aisance, patinant dans son dérapage, à environ quatre mètres de moi, puis repartir à l'attaque.

Mouvement d'air, déplacement sur ma droite.

Une fois de plus, j'esquivais sa jambe, visant cette fois ma cheville, dans un grand saut, et lançais avec force ma main gauche, déchirant le bas de sa combinaison blanche avec ma lame, sans pour autant réussir à entamer la peau.

Il se dégagea, sautant de ses mains sur lesquelles je l'avais entendu prendre appuis, pour revenir sur ses pieds en reculant.

Je ne le laissais pas s'éloigner, et uniquement guidée par mon ouïe et mon odorat, j'enchaînais les coups de couteaux pour le forcer à reculer. Je visais le ventre, mais, plus rapide que moi, il esquivait avec agilité, sans tenter une contre-attaque, me laissant mener le jeu.

Au fur et à mesure, je sentais mon odorat et mon ouïe augmenter, se faisant plus précises pour combler l'absence de ma vue, et mon esprit lui-même semblait décrypter avec plus de facilité la moindre information que je pouvais percevoir.

Je sentais que ça ne suffirait pas, je ne pouvais pas battre Sachi, les yeux bandés, le ventre vide et un restant de mal de mer qui chamboulait encore mon estomac. Mais pas question de lui faciliter la tache pour autant. Law ne voulait-il pas du spectacle ?

Sentant le mur derrière l'homme se rapprocher, je ralentissais quelques peu, lui permettant d'anticiper mes mouvements plus facilement sans qu'il s'en doute. Je sentais qu'il était bien plus fort que moi, alors je décidais de suivre ma tête plus que mes muscles.

Le manque de nourriture se fit également sentir, et mes mouvements comme mon attention commençaient à ralentir. Je sentais mes muscles trembler légèrement, encore affaiblis du jeun de ces derniers jours, où j'avais mangé à des heures très éloignées, et par le manque de sommeil.

Prenant l'initiative avant de trop me fatiguer inutilement, je finis par tenter quelques botes apprises pendant mes combats contre les félins de l'île.

Première phase : attirer l'attention.

Il finit par attraper mon poignet droit juste avant qu'il n'atteigne son épaule, mais j'appuyais dessus, forçant la lame à s'abaisser, lui retenant ma main avec de plus en plus de difficulté au fur et à mesure que j'augmentais la pression, lentement.

Je savais qu'il allait finir par gagner à ce petit jeu, même s'il ne se donnait pas à fond, mais ceci s'appelle une diversion !

Le jugeant suffisamment concentré sur mon couteau dans ma main droite, je lançais alors ma main gauche dans la bataille, mais fus immédiatement bloquée par son autre main.

Deuxième phase : Mettre en confiance.

- Hé hé ! Haleta-t-il. Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais tomber dans ce panneau pour débutant !

J'eus un sourire sournois. Et si Sachi !

Troisième phase : foncer dans l'tas .

Ma jambe partit avec toute la puissance dont j'étais capable pour venir se loger dans son ventre, je notais au passage ses abdos plus musclés que sa silhouette laissait à deviner, lui arrachant un gémissement étouffé, l'envoyant heurter le mur plus si éloigné maintenant.

Vague d'air venant me frapper. But atteint.

Je sautais tout de suite dans un grand saut pour arriver à l'endroit de sa chute que le son m'avait fournis pour me retrouver à califourchon sur son ventre, mon poignard se dirigeant sous sa gorge.

Je n'eus pas le temps de le menacer et de raffermir ma prise qu'il ruait, contractant les abdos et m'envoyant percuter le mur à mon tour.

- Shhhh !

Le feulement de douleur s'échappa de mes lèvres, et j'entendis faiblement le mécanicien avoir une seconde d'hésitation.

Bruissement de vêtements sur la droite. Déplacement rapide.

Sonnée, j'esquivai maladroitement un coup de poing qui vint heurter le sol à deux centimètres de mon ventre, et lançai mon pied qui fut de nouveau bloqué par son bras gauche.

J'entendis sa main partir à une vitesse impressionnante vers mon poignet droit, et avant d'avoir eu le temps de réagir, il l'agrippait déjà et frappait violemment ma main sur le sol.

Je tentais de ne pas lâcher ma prise sur mon arme, mais après le troisième choc, mes nerfs malmenés engourdir brutalement mon poignet qui laissa le poignard s'échapper, le faisant rebondir sur le sol dans un bruit de métal.

Décidant de jouer le tout pour le tout, je lâchais aussi mon couteau de ma main gauche -je n'avais même pas penser à l'attaquer avec mon second couteau, trop concentrée pour ne pas lâcher prise. Ben c'était raté !- et balançais mon poing fermé dans la direction de sa respiration haletante. Touché !

Ma main avait dû rencontrer sa tempe, car il bascula en arrière et mit quelques secondes pour se redresser, secondes que je mettais à profit pour récupérer mes armes, me redressant d'un bond, et pour me jeter sur lui, commençant à se mettre sur ses jambes.

- Ouch ! Fit-il alors qu'il retombait violemment sur le sol, moi sur son dos.

Je croisais immédiatement mes lames sous sa gorge, mais je sentis ses mains agripper mes poignets, et je ne pus entendre sa tête qui partait en arrière, heurtant avec violence mon front, m'assommant pendant quelques secondes.

Je secouais la tête, tachant de me repérer dans l'espace et de reprendre mes esprits, mais n'y parvint pas avant que Sachi ne saute sur mon dos, moi couchée sur le ventre, et mette un bras autours de ma gorge, l'autre me tordant mon bras gauche dans le dos.

Je retins une grimace de douleur sous la torsion de mon coude, et détendais tous mes muscles en signe de reddition. Il me maintint encore un peu, puis voyant que je ne me débattais pas, il me relâcha.

Essoufflée, je m'asseyais et retirais le bandeau de mes yeux. Je me trouvais sur le coin gauche de la salle, et je mis quelque secondes avant de retrouver mon orientation dans la pièce. Mes jambes tremblaient un peu trop à mon goût.

Le combat avait dû durer entre 1h30 et 2h supposais-je, et j'étais déjà épuisée. Mon mal de mer m'avait affaiblit à un point que je ne m'imaginais pas, et mon estomac se contracta sous le sentiment bien connu de la faim.

Sachi se tenait à quelques pas de moi, et Law avançait vers nous, son sourire en coin collé aux lèvres. Je passais une main dans mes cheveux emmêlés.

- Pour quelqu'un qui a les yeux bandés, tu t'en sors pas trop mal. Décréta-t-il d'une voix neutre.

- Même plus que pas trop mal ! Renchérit le mécanicien, enthousiaste. Ton ouïe et ton odorat sont impressionnants !

Je ne répondais rien, reprenant mon souffle. J'avais dû mettre toute ma concentration à l'épreuve pour « voir » Sachi sans mes yeux, et lui était à peine en sueur. Mais son pantalon déchiré pendait toujours sur sa cheville, et cette vue me remonta le morale.

Niark niark, lui qui pensais que j'aurais du mal à le toucher !

Je m'étais quand même fais rapidement battre, même si j'avais eu les yeux bandés, et lui n'y allant pas à fond. Mon mal de cœur vint alors se joindre à la partie, et cette fois je ne parvint pas à me retenir...

Je vomis joyeusement sur le plancher, m'attirant les exclamations inquiètes de Sachi et énervées de Law.

- Aylan ! Ça va ?

- Bordel ! Aylan !

A suivre...

Tic !

_(Toc !)_

Qu'est s't'as toi ? Pas satisfaite ?

C'est vrai que, personnellement, je suis passé et repassé sur ce chapitre mainte et mainte fois pour trouver ce qui me déplaisait dedans, mais j'ai pas réussi. Alors je me suis dis que je ne pouvais pas vous faire attendre plus, et ai décidé de le poster quand même.

Mais..je sais pas, j'ai comme une frustration quand je le lis, un truc qui m'agace mais j'arrive pas à trouver quoi. Il vous a plu ? J'ai des doutes...O...o p'têtre que j'aime juste pas qu'Aylan sois faible...

A la prochaine !

_( Bon, je confirme y'avais des cafouillages, mais c'est pour ça que je suis là !^^ J'ai tout relu et arrangé plein de trucs, z'en pensez quoi ?^^)_

Chui sur que ça a tout empiréééé !

_(p'têtre po !)_

p'têtre que si !

_(Non !)_

Si !

_(B)_r_(e)_e_(r)_f !

Et me pique pas mes répliques !

_(Je peux te retourner le compliment !)_

Certes...


	19. Chapter 19

Coucou tout le monde !

_(Oui, bijour !)_

Du balai toi, laisse moi écrire deux secondes !

_(Rooooo...)_

Bon, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! J'ai répondu pour la plupart par PM, et je les remercie encore, mais pour ceux qui n'ont pas de compte, merci beaucoup à Lolita12 ( merci beaucoup ! T'es gentille !)

Mufy ( inconnue au bataillon ! Merci pour ta review !), Roblochon ( Yeerrk !;) Merci pour tes compliments !)

et Pauline ( merci ! Heureuse que ça ne t'ai pas gêné, le je-ne-sais-quoi qui me dérangeait !) Vous êtes si fidèles aux chapitres...je vous aime !

_(On vous aime !)_

Tu comptes le préciser à chaque chapitre ?

_( Voui ! Ça te pose un problème ?) ( fais craquer ses jointures)_

Du tout du tout, je vois pas ce que tu vas imaginer.

_( C'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre.)_

Héhé...glp...O.o'

**C'était prévu ça ? **

Voilà deux jours que nous avions quitté mon île, deux jours de cauchemars à tenter de me repérer dans cette saloperie de sous-marin, et à éviter de vomir encore dans les couloirs – Law m'avait menacé de m'enfermer dans les toilettes pendant 3 semaines si ça arrivait encore.

Le seul qui semblai s'amuser comme un fou était Kidd. Lui il voletait partout, visitait les lieux, sortait faire un tours quand nous remontions et...avait pris comme fâcheuse habitude de faire ses crottes un peu partout, en particulier dans la cuisine, sur la table en bois.

Law m'avait d'ailleurs longtemps engueulé, mais moi je voyais pas le problème. Y croyait quoi ? Qu'il allait faire dans les toilettes ? Je trouvais très amusant qu'il favorise en particulier la place de Law... mais en le regardant, je me suis dis qu'il valait mieux se la fermer pour le coup, le commentaire pourrait être déplacé...

Je continuais mes entraînements avec Sachi, mais cette fois à mains nues. Mon mal de mer ne disparaissait toujours pas, et je gardais le bandeau, même si ça s'améliorait au fil des jours. Rendez-vous compte, je pouvais manger !

Law m'avait demander de combattre le plus possible avec Sachi les yeux bandés, jusqu'à ce que mon mal de mer disparaisse. Et je détestais ça. Savoir que à un moment de la journée, j'allais avoir la vision coupée m'irritais au plus haut point ! Essayez vous verrez !

Mais quand j'avais demandé à Law pourquoi il fallait absolument que je combattes deux fois par jours, il m'avait lancé un regard assassin avant de me répondre :

- Je suis le capitaine, et j'ai mes raisons.

- Qui sont ? Avais-je répliqué en tachant de contenir mon agacement devant sa réponse tout aussi agressive.

- Quand tu seras fichu de te tenir debout tu pourras réclamer. Ce n'est pas le cas, alors arrête de me casser les pieds et fais ce que je te dis.

J'étais repartie furieuse, mais m'étais retenue de l'envoyer sur les roses par Bepo qui s'était agité derrière Law, les bras en croix en secouant la tête comme un fou. Trrrrrès bien. J'allais m'appliquer de façon à terminer cette corvée et à avoir des résultats pour aller les balancer dans la figure de on très chère alpha.

Le seul et unique mérite, ils m'occupaient. Je ne savais pas toujours quoi faire dans cette boîte de conserve.

Sachi savait que je détestais ces entraînements qui me volaient ma vue, et me donnait plein de conseils et était amical, même quand j'explosais en hurlant et jurant, frappant dans les murs et cassant les portes menant à la salle. Ce qui arrivait de plus en plus fréquemment.

A chaque fois que je m'énervais ainsi, Law me flanquait une sacrée dérouillée et me collait des heures supplémentaires de combats. Mais c'était plus fort que moi, la colère grandissait peu à peu sans que je puisse rien y faire sinon l'expulser avant qu'elle n'éclate sous une autre forme...pas aussi facile à gérer.

Flash-back :

La porte gémit et je lui assénais un dernier coup de pied. Les gongs lâchèrent à ma grande satisfaction, l'expulsant dans le couloir.

- Aylan merde elle t'a rien fait cette porte. Soupira Sachi.

Je serrai les poings sans répondre et me retournais vers lui en renouant le bandeau sur mes yeux -je l'avais enlever le temps de torturer une porte ou deux.- Le combat repris. J'avais plus de facilité à éviter ses coups, mes pieds plus sûr se réceptionnant bien plus facilement sur le sol en mouvement.

J'étais plus rapide, et comme je pouvais manger, je me faisais aussi plus vive et plus entreprenante. J'avais plusieurs fois réussis à le mettre au sol, sans pour autant parvenir à l'immobiliser, ce qui n'était pas compliqué pour lui.

C'était le problème d'être coupé de sa vue, dès que j'entrais en contact avec le lino, mes sens se tournaient instinctivement vers le nouvel objet que je touchais histoire de voir si y'avait pas un danger potentiel. Je ne les contrôlais pas suffisamment pour pouvoir les concentrer sur Sachi qui n'avait donc aucun mal à me bloquer au sol.

Et mes crises de rages n'arrangeaient rien.

J'évitais avec adresse son poing qui filait vers mon ventre, attrapais son poignet et accentuais son élan, l'envoyant promener plus loin, mais il agrippa au passage le col du tee-shirt blanc beige un peu trop large et m'entraîna dans sa chute.

Je me dégageais en un saut périlleux arrière avant de toucher le sol, lui se rééquilibrant après avoir déraper sous ma brusque volte-face. Je retombais avec aisance sur mes pieds, ayant finalement réussi à marcher avec les roulis.

Je repartis immédiatement à l'attaque, l'entendit faire de même. Il balança son pied vers ma tête. Je me penchais et fauchais la cheville que j'entendais tourner sur le lino. Il tomba et je parvint à sauter sur son dos, mon coude enserrant sa gorge, l'autre appuyant au milieu de ses omoplates.

- Bien joué Aylan ! Me félicita-t-il. Le capitaine devrait être bientôt d'accord pour que tu enlève ce bandeau !

Je me relevais avec satisfaction, retirant mon bandeau du même coup. La mention de Law m'avait irrité, mais je savais qu'il avait raison, et qu'il faisait ce qu'il fallait pour que je réussisse à me battre sur un navire.

Je jetais un coup d'œil navré vers la porte.

- Bon, ça ne fait plus que deux portes à défoncer. Après il faudra appeler un charpentier.

- Le capitaine va être furieux. Marmonna Sachi.

Je me tournais vers la porte principale, depuis longtemps défoncée, et soudain aperçut la silhouette de Law.

- Aylan.

Sa voix était neutre, mais pleine de tension.

...et merde.

TOUS AUX ABRIIS ! Les femmes et les enfants d'abords !

- N'essaie même pas de t'enfuir.

- Attend Law, je peux t'expliquer.. tentais-je avec un petit sourire forcé.

- Pas besoin, je vois que tu as encore défoncé une porte. Je ne sais même plus la combientième c'est.

Glp. La j'étais mal. Son calme n'indiquait rien de bon. Je fis deux pas vers la porte béante, puis tournais les talons avant de déguerpir fissa fissa.

- REVIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE !

Tu peux toujours courir ! Je jetais un œil en arrière. Merde, c'est ce qu'il faisait en plus ! Je vis du coin de l'œil Sachi me faire coucou de la main. Faux frère !

POV Law :

Il en avait ras le bol de cette petite qui se croyait tout permis. Détruire son sous-marin paraissait l'amuser. Il savait qu'elle était en colère et frustrée, mais chez _lui_, y'a des règles ! Que mademoiselle mettait un point d'honneur à enfreindre !

Il avait été patient, n'avait même pas exiger d'elle le « Capitaine ».

- En plus elle me pique mes fringues. Ah, elle me les massacre aussi. Et son piaf balance sa merde sur _ma_ place. Marmonna-t-il.

Il était temps qu'il lui remette les idées en place. Tiens ? Elle s'enfuyait ! Intéressant. Ça l'amusait presque. Très bien ! Elle allait vite regretter cette journée !

Il détacha son nodachi de son épaule pour faciliter sa course et se lança à la poursuite de la jeune fille, sautant souplement au dessus de cette énième porte arrachée.

POV Aylan :

Je bondis par dessus la porte massacrée et accélérais, mais ne connaissant pas le sous-marin, je finis par être bloquée dans un cul de sac, avec une porte fermée en face de moi après quelques minutes de course à déambuler comme une dingue dans les couloirs, un psychopathe aux fesses. .

Et re-merde ! Je tentais un demi-tour mais Law m'avait rattrapé et bloquait le couloir, son nodachi à la main.

Oups. La, je le sentais pas. Le regard furieux de Law n'indiquait rien de bon, et ce n'était pas le moment que moi, je me mette en colère. Je testais rapidement la zone d'ombre de la bête. Rien. Un froid qui devenait de plus en plus inquiétant au fur et à mesure qu'il se prolongeait.

Je me concentrais sur Law.

- Heu...je...fis-je en me mordant la lèvre.

Il faisait assez flipper avec ses cernes et son regard de tueur. Il me rappelai vraiment une panthère en ce moment. Une panthère vraiment furax.

Il eut un sourire malveillant devant ma tentative de parole. Il dégaina son nodachi et je l'entendis murmurer « Room ». Une sphère bleue apparu autours de moi. Pas bon ça. Pas bon dutoutdutout.

- Tu voulais savoir ce qu'était mon fruit du démon ? Tu vas être servie ! Me lança-t-il d'une voix froide, les yeux furieux.

Là, je l'avais vraiment mis en pétard. Et la seule chose qui restait à faire était de laisser mon alpha décider de ma punition. Ma fierté allait en prendre un coup. Tant pis. Et de toute façon, il attendait sûrement que je réplique, et je n'allais certainement pas lui donner l'occasion de me coller la correction du siècle.

Pas question que je lui offre ça. J'obéis donc à mon instinct de conservation.

Je m'asseyais en tailleur et baissais la tête en signe de résignation.

POV Law :

Il la regarda s'asseoir avec résignation, et reconnu aisément le comportement d'un jeune félin pris en faute. Sa conduite était clairement dictée par le monde animal qui l'avait entouré pendant tout ce temps. Dommage, il aurait aimé qu'elle se défende un peu.

Et elle devait sûrement le savoir. Sa colère reprit le dessus, et il entama une sorte de danse avec son sabre.

POV Aylan :

J'entendis se nodachi fendre l'air tandis que mon corps se...coupait en deux !

Je retins à grand peine un hoquet de surprise et de peur. Law ne me tuerait pas, et d'ailleurs je n'avais pas mal. Enfin...pas trop, même si ça n'avait rien d'agréable ! Law continua son manège, imperturbable. Ses mains faisaient d'étrange mouvements et j'étais comme hypnotisée par ses doigts tatoués.

Je tachais de ne pas crier, sachant que je l'avais mérité. Mais apparemment, Law voulait que je réagisse, et son froncement de sourcil s'accrut. Il fouetta l'air de son nodachi, et mon cœur sortit de ma poitrine sans déchirer le tee-shirt, allant se poser dans sa main gauche, la droite tenant le nodachi. Trop fort ! Songeais-je. Ça c'était du pouvoir !

En revanche, ce fut nettement moins drôle quand il commença à serrer mon cœur dans sa main. Là, je dû serrer les dents à mort pour ne pas hurler tant la douleur était vive. Sachi apparut alors derrière Law, et contempla la scène sans chercher à intervenir, l'air pourtant soucieux.

Le capitaine furieux continua à serrer, jusqu'à ce que je commence à suffoquer, les yeux fermés. Alors, tandis que je flanchais, il relâcha la pression, remit mon corps en place, et fit demi-tour alors que je m'écroulais sur le métal, les mains pressées sur ma poitrine, perdant connaissance, mais fière de ne pas avoir laisser échapper un seul cri.

Je m'étais réveillée dans le lit de Sachi, lui veillant à coté de moi avec un petit livre. J'avais mal partout, savais que j'avais mérité la correction, et étais contente de n'avoir pas fournis à Law tout ce qu'il voulait..

- Aylan-chan ! Tu es réveillée ! Tu te sens mieux ? S'exclama Sachi, soulagé.

- J'ai encore mal partout, mais ça va. Merci Sachi.

- Tu...tu en veux au capitaine non ?

- Aïe ! Fis-je en tentant de me lever. Hein ? Non, pas du tout ! Pourquoi je devrais lui en vouloir ?

Il posa sa main dans mon dos, me soutenant un peu.

- Hé bien, il n'a pas été...tendre avec toi.

Je lui souris.

- Tu sais, dans la jungle, les règles sont bien plus strictes, et les punitions bien plus douloureuses.

Je relevais mon tee-shirt et lui montrait la large cicatrice sur mon ventre, celle faite par un tigre. Il siffla doucement à sa vue, et releva les yeux vers moi, interrogateur.

- Un tigre. Répondis-je simplement en me mettant sur mes pieds sans trop flancher. On ne pénètre pas sur mon territoire aussi facilement. Et on en ressort rarement valide. Mais lui il ne s'en est pas tiré du tout. Finis-je en souriant. Pour moi, c'est tout à fait normal ce que Law m'a infligé.

Et en plus, d'une certaine façon, j'avais gagné aussi.

Il me regarda, éberlué. Je me dirigeais vers la porte, tachant de cacher mon boitillement, me retournais en agitant la main dans sa direction, avant de sortir.

La leçon que m'avait donné Law, je n'allais pas l'oublier de sitôt ! Il allait falloir que je m'habitue rapidement à vivre sous les ordres de cet alpha.

Quand le reste de l'équipage l'avait apprit, ils avaient été surpris de me voir discuter avec Law comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, tout comme lui il me parlait comme d'habitude. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ils pensaient que j'en voudrais à Law alors que je l'avais cherché.

J'avais souvent vu des lions mâles remettre à leur place de jeune lions qui voulaient se nourrir avant eux. Mais eux c'était un puissant coup de griffes qu'ils se prenaient, pas un mauvais moment à passer. Un très mauvais moment tout de même, j'allais avoir mal pendant encore un bout de temps.

Retour instant présent :

Il devait être aux alentours de minuit, et je montais la garde dans la vigie, le sous-marin toujours immergé. Je ne cherchais pas des bateaux ennemis, mais plutôt des poissons un peu trop gros, style un roi des mers.

Près de mon île, il n'y en avait pas, et je n'en avais auparavant jamais vu. Mais dans ces eaux, ils étaient assez fréquent puisque nous traversions Calm Belt, une mer que peu de navire pouvaient emprunter, mais qui était accessible au sous-marin.

Law m'avait expliqué que c'était un des moyens pour aller sur Grand Line, mais qu'il était plus long. J'avais jubilé quand il m'avait annoncé ça, je me rapprochais enfin de mon but !

Certaine fenêtre faisaient office de radars, où de loupe, ce qui était assez pratique. J'avais appris ce petit détail en risquant la crise cardiaque d'ailleurs...

Flash-back :

Une main me secoua énergiquement l'épaule. J'émergeais rapidement, cela ne faisait qu'une petite heure que je dormais, seule dans le lit de Law, lui ne dormant pas beaucoup ces derniers temps..

- Aylan.

- Law ?

- Capitaine... Bref, c'est ton tour de garde, tu trouveras ton chemin ?

- Vi, pas de problème...répondis-je d'une voix encore pâteuse. Gnn...Hein ? Trouver mon...heu...p'têtre pas là...Mmf...Fis-je en m'étirant.

Law secoua la tête, son sourire en coin montrant bien qu'il se foutait de moi. Je fis la grimace, mais sans répliquer. J'avais pas le sens de l'orientation dans un sous-marin sans lune, soleil ou étoiles, d'accord. Et alors ?!

- Je t'y emmènes, aller dépêche-toi.

- Mm...

Il partit sans attendre que je me sois levée ni changée, ce qui fit que je lui courus après en pyjama, le tee-shirt noir trop grand et un petit short – pour lui- blanc, pieds nus, les cheveux en pétard, comme c'était souvent le cas. .

Je le perdis de vue, mais son odeur était facile à suivre – Je la suivais autant que je la savourais !-, et je finis par le rattraper. Pendant ce temps, Kidd m'avait rejointe dans le couloir et s'était posé sur mon épaule, me mordillant affectueusement l'oreille.

Il avait dû se réveiller quand Law était entré, et depuis que Law l'avait menacé de le faire passer dans le four, il évitait de me perdre de vue. C'était étonnant les choses que cette bestiole acceptait d'entendre ou pas songeais-je avec sarcasme.

Cependant, il était le bienvenu, je ne serai pas toute seule dans la vigie, et j'appréciais sa compagnie.

Law était au pied de l'escalier qui faisait plus penser à une échelle avec ses barres de métal aplatis presque verticale.

Je montais sans lui accorder un regard, agacée qu'il ne m'aie pas attendu, délogeant du même coup le poulet volant, qui fila vers le haut, et j'entendis un léger rire devant ma réaction. Je lui lançais un regard irrité, auquel il répondit par un sourire inquiétant. Je lui montrais légèrement les dents – fallait quand même pas qu'il croie que je le défis- et reprenais mon ascension.

Alors que j'entrais dans la vigie intérieure, appréciant le contact doux de la moquette blanche sous mes pieds, je fis un bond en arrière manquant de retomber de l'escalier.

- KYAAAA !

Un énorme monstre marin était apparu à travers une des fenêtres la bouche pleine de dents grande ouverte. Alors que je m'apprêtais à sonner l'alarme, le poisson disparut. Le cœur battant, je m'approchais lentement de la fenêtre en question, m'agenouillant prudemment sur le sofa. Rien.

Je n'avais pas rêvé pourtant !

- Aylan ! Qu'est ce qui t'as pris de hurler comme ça ?

La voix de mon alpha résonna. Oups ! J'allais encore m'en prendre une moi.

- C'est rien ! J'ai juste cru voir un gros poisson.

- Je pense surtout que tu l'as vu à travers la loupe non ?

- La quoi ? Fis-je en me penchant par-dessus l'ouverture.

Law me regarda avec un sourire narquois. Oh qu'il m'énervait !

- C'est un objet qui te permet de voir plus loin, qui grossit. Tu as vu le poisson, mais il était à 1 mile d'ici.

- La classe! Très pratique !

- Quand on est au courant. Souligna-t-il avec son sourire en coin.

- Hé ! C'est pas toi qui étais censé me prévenir ? A l'avance de préférence ?

- Si pourquoi ? Fit-il en contemplant ses ongles avec intérêt.

- ….je te déteste.

- Moi aussi mon ange. Répliqua-t-il dan une grimace moqueuse. Aller, au boulot. Je t'envoie la relève dans 3h.

Je me redressais, de fort méchante humeur par la frayeur que je venais d'avoir. Kidd s'était posé sur un coussin blanc, et commença à ouvrir son bec aiguisé. Je pointais immédiatement un doigt menaçant vers lui :

- Toi tu laisses ne serait-ce qu'un seul glapissement s'échapper tu passe à la casserole, compris?

Il sembla hésiter un instant, le bec toujours grand ouvert, puis, voyant que je n'avais pas l'air de plaisanter, il le referma et me bouda. Soupirant, je vins m'asseoir à coté de lui et passais une main dans ses plumes avec douceur.

Il cessa de bouder et me grimpa sur la suisse à l'aide de ses pattes pour se lover contre mon ventre. Je le caressais un moment avant de me lever.

Puis je me mis à bidouiller la loupe avec les manettes incrustées dans les bords de la fenêtre. Je m'amusais à zoomer sur les fonds marins, émerveillée par tous les poissons qu'on y trouvait. Et me refis une ou deux terreur quand une énorme poiscaille apparaissait dans mon champ de vision.

Je vérifiais régulièrement le radar, mais rien n'indiquait une présence dépassant d'un peu trop la taille du sous-marin.

La vigie était devenue mon endroit favori. La sensation d'oppressement que je ressentais dans les murs de cette boite de conserve se dissipait, je respirais mieux, et me sentais libre.

Retour instant présent :

Kidd avait pris l'habitude de m'accompagner quand j'étais dans la vigie, mais j'avais menacé de lui arracher toutes les plumes si jamais il s'avisait de crotter ici. Il semblai avoir compris, mais pas question de tester cette sentence pour la place de Law, c'était trop drôle de le voir s'énerver.

Je m'installais confortablement sur le canapé, et Kidd vint se poser sur mes cuisses, mes pieds étant repliés sous moi. Mais alors que je jouais avec lui, le taquinant du bout des doigts, le radar se mit à sonner. Je me levais d'un bond, éjectant Kidd qui glapit :

- AAAYYLLAANNN !

- Ta gueule toi. Marmonnais-je.

Je sautais vers le tableau du radar, sur le mur à coté de la porte, et vis une grande ombre s'approcher, à environ un mile et demi de nous. Et ce n'était pas un monstre marin. J'attrapais le denden mushi, - j'avais eu du mal à saisir le concept...- attendant que Law réponde, sachant qu'à cette heure-ci il était sûrement dans la salle de contrôle.

- Aylan ?

- Law, on a de la visite. Fis-je avec excitation.

A suivre...

Yataaa ! Je l'ai fais ! Et j'ai réussi à l'allonger ! Alors alors alors ? C'est qui qui a tenu sa promesse ? C'est qui ?

_( C'est qui qui est complètement siphonné ? C'est quiiiii ?)_

Heu...

_( C'est ça, ne répond pas.)_

(hausse les épaules, tout sourire)

_(Elle capte même pas en plus...qu'est ce que j'ai fais au monde pour mériter ça ?)_

Mm... tu devrais réussir à trouver une réponse, sans trop de difficulté.

_(Ça veut dire quoi ça ?)_

Non rien...

A plus !


	20. Chapter 20

Hoayo mina ! Bon, c'est repartis pour un nouveau chapitre ! Un peu d'action ! Pas trop tôt ! Je commençais à m'ennuyer...

( T'imagines un peu les lecteurs ?)

beuheu..

Merci à AliceLaw, ShaunyBlackSheep, minimilie, Pauline ( moi j'aurais bien aimé voir la tête d'Aylan quand il lui a sortis ça...elle doit même pas savoir ce que c'est !)

Lolita12 ( Naon ! pars paas ! Je...je me dépêche !) et Roblochon ( Wouaou ! Tous ces compliments...(rougis et se tortille mode chopper..)

_( t'es la honte de la nature, j'espère au moins que tu le sais ?)_

Les doigts dans l'nez ! Je me marre ! Je me marre ! J'vais mourir...

Merciii !

_( Un pissenlit ! C'est sûrement le dernier de la saison !)_

**Dangers**

- Un roi des mers ? Demanda aussitôt Law, sur ses gardes malgré tout.

- Non, ça flotte ! Sûrement un navire !

- A part les marines, très peu de navires peuvent traverser cette partie de l'océan. Dit-il dans le denden mushi avec satisfaction. Jean Bart ! Préviens l'équipage ! Qu'ils se préparent, on va avoir de quoi s'amuser aujourd'hui.

- J'arrive ! Dis-je, ravie.

- Te paume pas ! Je ne viendrais pas te chercher !

Je lui tirais la langue à travers la bestiole ressemblant à un escargot, puis raccrochais. Je me tournais ensuite vers Kidd.

- Mon vieux, j'apprécierais que pour une fois tu te montres coopératif.

Il me regarda, de nouveau perché sur son coussin, la tête penchée sur le coté : déké ?

- Ça te dirais pas de me conduire à la salle de contrôle ? Demandais-je avec mon plus beau sourire.

Il ne bougea pas d'un iota. Hé galère. Déjà, allez savoir si il capte. Bon, essayons autre chose.

- Oh mon dieu Law va arriver dans deux secondes, vaudrait mieux se réfugier dans la salle des machines ! Fis-je semblant de paniquer en prenant ma tête dans mes mains avec un air horrifié.

Je ne sais pas s'il a compris, mais au moins il s'est envolé, et fissa. Je le suivis dans l'escalier et les couloirs pendant deux/trois minutes, avant de reconnaître l'odeur de pain d'épices et beurre de Penguin. Toute fraîche. Parfait ! Je la suivis rapidement, le museau plissé.

L'odeur me mena droit vers la salle de contrôle, où tout l'équipage s'était réunis, sois une dizaine de personnes. Penguin m'accueillit avec un grand sourire, Sachi avec un petit signe, et Bepo un grognement de bienvenue un peu anxieux.

Law se trouvait au centre du cercle formé.

- On va remonter dans quelques minutes, juste le temps de se rapprocher et de vérifier qui est notre visiteur exactement. Ordonnait-il. Akar, tu vas avec Sachi dans la salle des machines, Jean Bart, reste à la barre, préviens moi si quoi que ce soit te paraît anormal. Penguin, Bepo et Kadj, vous restez ici. Toi aussi Aylan, si je te laisse filer on en te retrouvera pas avant l'année prochaine.

Je lui tirai une nouvelle fois la langue.

- Karro, tu prends tout les autres et vous filez vers l'arrière de la salle des machines voir si les réparations ont tenus le coup, c'est le moment ou jamais.

Tous obéir au quart de tour. Bepo s'approcha de moi d'un pas nerveux.

- Tu n'aimes pas te battre ? Demandais-je avec curiosité en le dévisageant.

- J'y suis obligé. Me sourit-il, un sourire plein de dents comme je les aime.

Je lui rendis son sourire, et enfouis mon museau dans sa fourrure si douce. Il frotta avec gentillesse le sien contre ma mâchoire. Ça faisait un bien fou de reprendre les gestes familiers ! Law me rappela cependant :

- Aylan, décris moi un peu ce que tu as vu.

Accoudé de dos sur les panneaux de contrôle, il attendait la suite des événements. Toute excitée à l'idée de livrer un combat, j'avais décidé de passer prendre mes lames avant de venir, histoire d'accélérer les choses, et elles pendaient à ma ceinture orange, enserrant un vieux bermuda rouge bordeaux de Law, et j'avais comme tee-shirt un débardeur que m'avait donné Penguin, qu'une « amie » à lui avait oublié.

Il avait mit le terme entre guillemets. J'avais pas compris.

Au bout de trois minutes, nous eûmes confirmation que c'était bien des marines, et Law lança la remontée du sous-marin, après avoir vérifier s'il ne risquait pas d'y avoir un amiral ou autre petit problème soucieux à bord.

Je me demandais qui étaient ces amiraux, mais c'était pas vraiment le moment. Je sortis mes lames et les fis tournoyer dans mes mains, impatiente. La sensation d'oublier un morceau de mon estomac en bas m'envahit encore, mais j'étais trop enthousiaste pour que j'y prête attention.

Tous le monde se prépara à sortir sur la grande plate-forme extérieur, arme en main pour la plupart, mais je vis sans surprise Penguin, Sachi et Bepo les mains vides. Combat à mains nues pour eux.

- Pas de survivants vous tous compris ? Et on ne joue pas au héros, après c'est moi qui vous recoud, je pourrais bien changer d'avis. Nous menaça Law. Aylan, on va voir si ton entraînement a été utile en fin de compte.

Gné ! J'allais lui montrer moi ! Je refis faire des pirouettes à mes lames, sans daigner le regarder, et il fit de même, son nodachi sur l'épaule. On pouvait sentir la fébrilité des hommes, et l'odeur de leur excitation en vue du combat alourdissait l'air. Je ne savais pas que j'étais capable de sentir ça...m'étais-je améliorée ? Super !

Les hommes exprimaient beaucoup plus leurs sentiments par l'odeur que par l'expression dirait-on. Enfin une caractéristique animal. M'enfin, ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Je pouvais lire en Penguin le museau plein d'eau de mer.

Me demande si un jour j'arriverai à sentir toutes les émotions...songeais-je, la tête penchée sur le coté. J'avais laissé Kidd dans la salle de contrôle, pas question qu'il se prenne une balle perdue. Law m'avait dit que ça ne posait vraiment aucun problème s'il venait, avec un grand sourire innocent.

C'est ça. Je lui avais répondu que Kidd était courageux et qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie. L'équipage l'avait regarder avec des grands yeux. Il avait pas aimé.

Mon cœur cogna de grand coups dans ma poitrine au fil de secondes, ma respiration se faisait plus hachée. Ça me démangeait de manier mes lames entourée d'ennemis, de prouver que je méritais ma place dans la meute, que je n'étais pas une faible à chasser.

Enfin, le sous-marin creva la surface juste à coté du navire de guerre de la marine, sous le jours qui commençait à se lever dans un ciel dégagé.

Immédiatement, tout l'équipage fonça dehors et bondit sur le navire, suffisamment proche pour y accéder d'un saut. L'avantage du sous-marin. Je les imitais, sentant mon sang se mettre à bouillir alors que j'arrivais sur le pont.

Les marines avaient détecté la présence du sous-marin de Law, et se tenaient prêts à contre-attaquer. Un violent combat débuta. Je me ruais dans la mêlé avec un rugissement ravi, tailladant les marines se présentant devant moi.

Ils étaient nombreux, très nombreux, mais beaucoup moins fort. Mon sourire s'élargit alors que je plantais mon couteau dans le ventre d'un soldat après avoir esquiver son sabre, faisant gicler son sang sur le pont de bois clair.. Je regardais autour de moi. Law créait ses grandes sphères bleutées et créait un véritable massacre dans les rangs, un sourire très, très flippant sur le visage.

Je restais un instant à le regarder, profitant d'une trouée autour de moi. Il était très beau quand il combattait, très net. Une sorte de danse rapide et souple. Sans taches. Je secouait la tête, me concentrant sur le combat. Partout les marines se faisaient massacrés, le pont résonnait des cris de douleurs et de peur des soldats.

Je me jetais sur un nouveau détachement, pirouettant avec aisance dans l'air pur chassant mon mal de mer, tailladant les gorges, tranchants les mains, lacérant les visages avec facilité. Un sabre m'atteint par derrière, m'entaillant l'épaule légèrement. Je me retournais vers celui qui avait osé faire ça.

Apparemment c'était l'alpha du bateau. Son long sabre était joliment décoré avec une belle garde entourée d'un fil rouge et or. Grand, brun, des yeux clair, il se jeta sur moi en fendant l'air de son sabre. J'esquivais les premiers coups, puis me glissais avec agilité sous sa garde et entaillais son avant-bras avant de me dégager dans un saut périlleux arrière.

Il ne me laissa pas le temps de m'éloigner plus, et plongea, son sabre en avant, en rugissant et maudissant les pirates. Je laissais la lame s'approcher de moi, puis me décalais au dernier moment, le laissant être emporter dans son élan sur ma droite, avant de relever ma main, le laissant s'empaler l'œil sur mon poignard. Un gargouillement plus qu'un cri s'échappa de ses lèvres.

Je dégageais ma lame couverte de sang, tout comme moi, ( je n'avais jamais été très propre) je repartais au combat, fière d'avoir tué mon premier gradé.

Soudain, j'entendis un cri :

- Regardez ! Il y a une fille dans l'équipage de Trafalgar Law !

Je relevais la tête. Sur le pont supérieur, plus petit, deux hommes se tenaient au bastingage sans se mêler au combat, des avis de recherches dans les mains pour l'un, un homme brun, et un appareil photo pour l'autre blond.

Bonne idée ! Il était temps que l'on sache que j'étais dans l'équipage de Law ! Je sautais agilement au-dessus de plusieurs combats, puis, coupant une corde liée au bastingage, je m'y accrochais pour atterrir juste devant eux.

L'un d'eux tenta de sortir son arme à feu que je lui ôtais d'un violent coup de pied dans la main. J'attrapais le brun par le col, le ramenant avec brutalité vers moi. La terreur brillait dans ses yeux.

Faut admettre, moi, couverte de sang, une moitié de tatouage sur le cou, des mèches noires et blanches, des canines pointus, ça devait en jeter !

Je me surpris à apprécier cette terreur dans ses yeux. Wow, tu vas pas faire comme Law non plus ! Je lui tranchais la gorge sans attendre et il s'effondra dans un gargouillement. Me tournant vers l'autre, je lui crachais au visage :

- Écoute moi bien toi ! Je suis Aylan et maintenant je fais partie des heart pirates ! T'as imprimé ?

Il glapit faiblement, terrorisé.

- Réponds !

- Vous...vous êtes Gold. D Aylan ?!s'étrangla-t-il.

- Mais qu'est ce que vous avez tous avec mon nom ! Oui et alors !

- Non non ! Rien du tout ! Très, très joli nom, je vous jure ! couina-t-il.

Dégoûtée par son manque de courage, je le balançais dans la cabine derrière, défonçant une nouvelle porte ( décidément, ça allait devenir une manie). Mes yeux tombèrent sur la pille d'avis de recherche tachée de sang. Je la pris, et la première photo fut celle d'une petite fille, couverte de sang, les yeux en pleures, accroupit sur des dalles en pierre. Une petite fille aux yeux turquoises.

Alors que je fixais mon moi plus jeune d'un regard éberlué, je sentis une vague de colère croître en moi, et cette fois, je n'avais aucune envie de la refouler. C'était leur faute si j'avais été si seule pendant autant d'année, si ils avaient été capable de m'arrêter, s'ils avaient pu me tuer, je n'aurais pas eu besoin de quitter l'île !

J'inspirais profondément, et l'odeur puissante et métallique du sang empli ma truffe tellement brusquement que je me sentie perdre pied. LA zone d'ombre, restée jusque là inactive sembla dégeler, et une voix s'éleva dans ma tête.

_- Regarde..._

Une voix sombre et douce, qui donnait des frissons, mais qui était si charmante. Elle me fit perdre le fil de mes pensées, et je me concentrais uniquement sur elle, tachant de rester sur mes gardes. La bête ne m'avait jamais parlé ainsi.

- Regarde quoi ? Fis-je intérieurement.

_- Là-haut..._murmura la voix.

Je levais les yeux, et vis une grande ombre planer dans le ciel. Ma vue disparut juste après, me laissant dans le noir complet, sans aucun de mes sens.

- Qu'est ce que...

_- Si tu veux savoir...il va falloir me laisser faire..._

- Comment ça ? Répliquais-je hargneusement. Pourquoi je te ferais confiance ?

_- Si tu ne le fais pas...quelqu'un que tu aime va mourir tu sais. Je peux l'éviter...si tu me laisse faire.._

L'étrange voix semblait rouler les r avec délicatesse, et donnait envie de l'écouter. Mais je secouais la tête.

- Qui va mourir ?

_- Si je te le dis, me laisseras-tu faire ?_

- Tu cherches continuellement à prendre le contrôle de moi-même ! Ça va pas la tête !

_- Et si je te promet de te rendre les reines juste après l'avoir sauvé ? _Susurra-t-elle.

- Tu ferais ça ? Fis-je, absolument pas convaincue.

_- Je te promets de te laisser la place dès que j'aurais sauvé l'être cher à tes yeux._

Je ne connaissais pas le mensonge. Et quand bien même, j'avais le sentiment qu'elle était sincère. Mais je n'étais pas naïve pour autant.

- Pourquoi m'aides-tu ?

_- Ça ne fait pas partie du marché...tu comprendras...plus tard tu sauras..._

Je restais un instant à réfléchir.

_- Il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps petite chose...que décides-tu ?_

- Dis-moi qui va mourir, j'accepte. Finis-je par dire, mettant fin à mon hésitation.

_- Il vaut mieux que je te montre..._répondit-elle alors qu'un rire victorieux s'échappait de ses lèvres.

Ma vision et mes autres sens se rétablir d'un coup, et je me redressais, couchée sur le pont supérieur. Je tournais la tête vers le bas, où les combats faisaient encore rage, puis regardais en haut. Mes yeux s'adaptèrent brutalement et me permirent de voir un rapace de plus de quatre mètres de longs, aux serres aussi longues que mes avants-bras. Ça c'était du bestiot.

Il avait une marque sur le dos, marqué au fer rouge...le sigle de la marine...depuis quand ils avaient ces monstres ? Je regardai l'immense oiseau plonger sur le navire, les yeux fixés sur...Law.

- Non ! Hurlais-je.

Trop concentré sur ses créations de sphères bleutées, il n'allait pas pouvoir esquiver ! Alors que je cherchais désespérément un moyen de le prévenir, une brûlure familière envahit mon dos avec violence, et remonta ma colonne vertébrale à une vitesse hallucinante, bien trop rapide. Je compris que c'était parce que j'avais accepté.

Je me laissais faire, fixant avec angoisse Law de mes yeux qui viraient au rouge sang. Je me cambrais brutalement en arrière sous la douleur, alors qu'un rugissement sur-puissant sortait de ma gorge. Les combats s'arrêtèrent, les yeux se levèrent vers moi. Des torrents de souffrances m'envahir, je sentais mon corps se modifier de l'intérieur comme de l'extérieur, brisant les os, déformant les organes... Mal mal mal...

Je hurlais.

A suivre...

Je sais vous me détestez... je vous ferais une suite rapidement vous en faite pas ! Hé, je vais pas vous faire des fins toutes gentilles !

_( Et pourquoi pas ?)_

Très bien : La bête vint taper dans ma main en s'écriant : hé désolée, je voulais pas faire tout ce mal et je m'excuse !

Aylan accepte les excuses, et elles vécurent en parfaite harmonie jusqu'à la fin de leur vie entourées de ses enfants avec Law son cher époux.

_( YYERRRRRRRKKKK ! Tu vas pas marier Law !)_

Tu comprends maintenant ?

_( Gngnmphgnhphf...)_

C'est ça, va bouder !

Merci d'avoir lu, et j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Je suis beaucoup repassé derrière ! Une tite review ?

Ou une grosse d'ailleurs, moi j'oblige à rien vous savez..;)

A plus mina ! Je vous adore !


	21. Chapter 21

Rebonjour ! J'ai réussi à le poster fissa en fait ! Ouf ! En revanche, je risque de mettre plus de temps pour le suivant...Désolée !

_( On a pas mal de boulot ces temps-ci..)_

Et c'est pas faute de bosser pourtant !

_( Mon précieux...)_

..heu..hum, breeeeeefouille...on a fais une méga fête pour notre anniv' nous !

_(16 ans, ça se fête !)_

Merci à Pauline, AliceLaw, Camargo, Florette, ShaunyBlackSheep, Roblochon, et Lolita12 ! Je vous retrouve à chaque chapitre avec un immense plaisir !

_( Ouaip ! On vous aime !)_

Aller, fini les blablas et place au chapitre !

**Apparence et boule de poil**

Je hurlais. Je tachais de ne pas lutter, de maîtriser mes réflexes durement acquis pour contenir la bête, la panique m'étouffant, alors que la douleur augmentait. Je serrais inutilement les dents, un nouveau cri m'échappa.

Mes os semblaient s'enflammer. Mes muscles fondre. Ma peau se déchirer. Une souffrance telle que je n'en avais jamais connu me transperçait le corps, me faisant crier, crier encore, la tête levée vers le ciel, me tordant de douleur sur le pont supérieur sans rien voir d'autre autour de moi.

Je sentis l'os de ma mâchoire s'allonger, mes lèvres s'ouvrirent de force pour laisser passer des crocs. L'articulation de mes épaules se déformait pour forcer mes bras à revenir sous mon corps. Une douleur me perçât le coccyx. Mes ongles grandirent brusquement et mes jambes prirent un angle étrange.

Tout cela se passait à une vitesse hallucinante, alors que j'avais l'impression de souffrir depuis des siècles. Tout mon corps s'engourdissait sous la douleur, je perdais complètement pied.

POV Law :

S'amusant à semer la panique dans les rangs, Law sectionnait les organes de l'un pour les mélanger avec d'autres, ou torturait gentiment deux ou trois soldats qui avaient eu le malheur de se retrouver là.

Il gardait un œil sur Aylan, pour voir ses progrès, et était satisfait. Elle pirouettait entre ses ennemis avec aisance.

Il se concentra sur ses bulles, reprenant un travail qui était sa passion. Les hurlements des marines résonnaient tout autours, ça il connaissait. Mais il ne s'attendait pas, mais alors pas du tout à entendre le rugissement puissant d'un animal sur ce pont.

Si puissant que tous les combats cessèrent. Les deux camps se regardèrent quelques secondes avec hébétude, du genre : C'est à vous ça ?

Law leva les yeux vers le haut du navire, et aperçut Aylan, à genoux sur le sol, le dos tordu par la souffrance, la bouche grande ouverte sur ses canines...qui étaient trois fois plus longues qu'avant. Merde... Ça, c'était pas bon du tout. Un nouveau cri s'échappa de ses lèvres, de pur souffrance cette fois. La bête reprenait le contrôle ? Après avoir été bien sage pendant tout ce temps ? Cette fois ça semblait sérieux.

Fronçant les sourcils, Law avança rapidement entre les adversaires qui n'avaient toujours pas bougé, fixant Aylan avec surprise. Pendant sa progression, il jetait un coup d'œil rapide, au passage, sur son équipage pour évaluer les blessures quand soudain, un bruit de déchirure ré-attira son attention sur sa nakama. Relevant les yeux, il...ne vit Aylan nul part.

A la place se dressait un superbe félin blanc presque aussi grand que lui, avec une musculature puissante, un pelage épais, une longue queue souple se balançant derrière elle. Il se figea devant cette vision. Ce gigantesque animal...comment était-il arrivé ici ?!

Law remarqua que le blanc de son épaisse fourrure semblait être un blanc os, presque poussiéreux, et que cette panthère...était en fait un tigre à dents de sabres, avec ses longues canines dépassant de sa bouche, ses oreilles plus rondes, sa musculature imposante, très développée au niveau des épaules et des cuisses, l'angle de ses pattes arrières plus prononcé, sa longue queue plus épaisse.

Aucun doute, sauf que cette bestiole ne vivait plus que sur une seule île qui se trouvait dans le Chin Sekai.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus, une grande ombre l'entoura soudainement. Levant les yeux, encore surpris par l'apparition de l'animal, il ne parvint pas à esquiver entièrement l'attaque de l'oiseau, et les serres vinrent entailler profondément son épaule droite, là où elles auraient dû toucher la gorge. Se redressant après une roulade de coté, il sut qu'il n'aurait pas le temps d'esquiver la deuxième patte, trop proche de lui.

Une masse le percuta alors avec violence, se prenant le coup de serres sur le dos à sa place, et l'éjecta à trois mètres avec une force prodigieuse.

Law se redressa, éberlué. Mais c'était quoi ce bordel ? D'où sortait cet animal ? Et l'oiseau ? De nouvelles expériences de la marine ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi se battaient-ils, et pourquoi le tigre lui avait-il sauvé la vie ?!

Il tenta de remettre les pièces du puzzle en place. Sois c'était qu'Aylan avait un fruit de type zoan, mais elle ne lui en avait jamais parlé, et avait pu attaquer la plante dans la jungle sans se faire pomper son énergie, là, c'était plutôt une bonne nouvelle. Sois ce n'était pas Aylan mais une autre expérience de la marine, là, il en avait rien à foutre. Sois c'était Aylan et là, c'était un chouillat embêtant.

POV Aylan :

Le noir. Je ne voyais absolument rien. La souffrance quittait peu à peu mes membres. J'étais où au juste ?

- Laisse moi voir ! Exigeais-je à la bête, dans ma tête.

_- Tu en es sur ? _Jubila-t-elle, ravie d'avoir enfin le contrôle.

- Et n'oublie pas notre promesse ! Grondais-je, tentant de maîtriser ma peur.

_- Et bien, regarde dans ce cas !_

Ma vision s'éclaircit soudainement...dans un nuage de plumes marrons.

- Hé ! C'est quoi ça ?!

Je m'aperçus que, même si je pouvais voir, c'était uniquement par les yeux de la bête- logique vous allez me dire.-, et que je ne pouvais pas intervenir, même en paroles. Ma voix résonnait dans l'esprit de la chose. Le sentiment d'impuissance me frappa violemment, et la colère monta en moi.

- Tu as intérêt à tenir ta promesse ! Hurlais-je à la bête.

_- Mets-la en veilleuse deux secondes ! Je suis occupée !_

La joie dans la voix de la bête me fit grimacer, et j'espérais ne pas avoir fais une grosse, très grosse boulette. Soudain, je remarquais une chose étrange. Je pouvais ressentir mon corps. Et j'ai une question très bizarre à poser.

Depuis quand j'ai une queue ?

Là j'avais du mal à saisir. C'était quoi ce corps ?! La bête colla un puissant coup de patte dans la tête du rapace, lacérant de ses longues griffes – griffes ?! - recourbées l'arrière de son crane et esquivant les serres tendues vers elle par une pirouette en arrière. Retombant sur ses quatre pattes – Quatre pattes ?!- Elle repartit à l'attaque et mis fin au combat en plantant ses longs crocs -crocs ?!- dans la gorge de l'oiseau, tranchant l'artère.

Il agonisa dans un croassement, et le goût du sang envahit ma bouche, bien plus fort que sous ma forme humain. Pattes...dents...queue...crocs...j'étais devenue un tigre à dents de sabre.

Wow wow wow ! C'est quoi ce délire là ?!

- Qu'est ce que tu as fais ?! Hurlais-je.

_- J'ai simplement repris ma forme véritable. Et maintenant, tu m'excuseras, j'ai des proies à m'occuper._ Répliqua-t-elle d'une voix distraite.

- NON ! Non, tu as promis !

Elle m'ignora et courut avec souplesse droit sur Law, toujours assis sur les fesses sur le pont, les yeux cernés fixés sur moi. Est ce qu'il savait au moins que c'était moi ?! La peur m'envahit, commençant à me faire paniquer à mesure que chaque foulée me rapprochait, la rapprochait, de mon alpha.

Non non ! Ne t'avise même pas de le toucher saloperie !

POV Law :

Il se sentit pâlir alors que le combat entre les deux monstres touchait à sa fin et que le tigre tournait ses yeux vers lui. Des yeux rouge sang remplis de meurtres et de torture. Il ne restait plus que quelques marines sur le pont, qui furent rapidement éliminé par son équipage, qui avait retrouvé ses esprits après que leur capitaine ait manqué de se faire décapiter.

Le félin bondit alors vers lui à une vitesse incroyable. Il ne l'évita que de justesse, par un roulé-boulé sur la gauche. Mais quand il se releva, elle était déjà sur lui et le plaqua au sol, les pattes sur ses épaules. Elle était très lourde et d'une puissance impressionnante. Il ne pouvait plus bouger, son nodachi serré dans sa main, inutile.

- CAPITAINE ! Hurlèrent quelques hommes.

Deux hommes pointèrent l'étrange animal de leur arbalète/fusil, et la bête gronda.

- Restez où vous êtes ! Ne bougez pas. Ordonna Law d'une voix forte.

Le tigre planta ses griffes dans ses épaules, faisant couler le sang sur le pont. Ils se fixèrent, tachant de faire ployer l'autre par la force du regard. Le sang de l'oiseau dégoulinait de la gueule de l'animal, et gouttait sur le visage du jeune capitaine. Mais alors que le félin dévoilait ses longs crocs, il se figea, clignant des yeux.

Un frémissement sembla le parcourir. Son pelage blanc os vira peu à peu au noir complet. Ses yeux se fermèrent. Puis il s'écroula...sur Law.

-Oummmfffff...

Le jeune homme souffla brutalement quand l'air fut chassé de ses poumons. Ses hommes accoururent et le dégagèrent de la créature. Soulevant péniblement le lourd animal, ils le tirèrent sur le coté avec l'aide de Jean Bart qui les avait rejoint.

Essuyant la sueur qui coulait de son front et le sang qui avait goutté sur ses joues, le capitaine contempla l'énorme animal immobile en face de lui.

- C'est quoi capitaine ? Murmura Penguin à ses côtés. Comment ça peut exister une bête pareille ?

- Aucune idée. Répondit-il après une inspiration profonde.

Soudain, la question qu'il redoutait résonna dans l'air immobile chargé de l'effluve du sang.

- Où est Aylan ?

POV Aylan :

- Arrête ! Arrêtes ça tout de suite ! Je vais te massacrer !

Je me débattais intérieurement pour reprendre les rênes et l'empêcher de blesser Law. Elle riait de mes efforts inutiles, mais je continuais à chercher. Soudain, alors que je cédais réellement à la panique, elle murmura, mielleuse :

_- J'ai promis, je tiens ma parole...tu ne l'oublieras pas de sitôt petite chose... _Et sa voix disparut de ma tête.

Elle me rendit le contrôle sur un dernier rire dégoulinant de cruauté et de douceur mêlées. Juste avant qu'elle ne plonge ses crocs dans la nuque de Law. Je perdis la vue et mes autres sens, et dû batailler pour reprendre le contrôle de mon corps pendant un temps indéfinis. Je papillonnais doucement des yeux, toujours couchée sur le pont.

J'allais tuer cette bête ! La peur engourdissait encore mes membres. L'équipage me fixa tandis que je me redressais péniblement sur mes mains, les jambes toujours à terre.

- Tout vas bien vous autres ? Lançais-je à la cantonade.

Pas de réponses, mais ils se mirent sur la défensive. Je me relevai totalement.

- Hé ho ! Qu'est ce qui va pas ?

Je regardais derrière mon épaule. Rien. C'était bien moi qu'ils fixaient. C'était quoi leur problème ?!Ils me regardaient comme si j'allais les bouffer d'une seconde à l'autre.

- Pourquoi vous me fixez comme ça ?

Mes oreilles fonctionnaient bizarrement, je ne reconnaissais pas ma voix, mais je n'y fis pas attention, pensant que je m'étais pris un coup dans la gorge par ce stupide rapace.

Soudain, un des hommes lança brusquement un couteau vers moi. Un grognement m'échappa alors que je me baissais pour esquiver. Il alla se planter dans le bastingage derrière moi avec un bruit mat.

- Hé vous êtes tarés !

- Attendez !

Law avait levé un bras. Il me fixai avec gravité. Il s'approcha doucement, et tendit la main vers moi. Non mais il croyait quoi ? Que j'allais la renifl-...Mais c'est ce que je faisais en plus ! Qu'est ce qui m'arrivait ! Je ne réussi pas à m'empêcher d'effleurer de ma truffe le bout de ses doigts, et son odeur, sur-puissante, me fit frissonner avec violence alors que j'inspirais, m'enivrant avec cette saveur. Je fis quelques pas dans sa direction.

- Aylan ? Murmura-t-il alors, coupant mes réflexions. C'est toi ?

Je le regardais sans comprendre. Sa voix me paraissait rude, difficile à comprendre. Je n'en percevais que l'essentiel. Et j'avais compris qu'il ne me reconnaissait pas.

Je jetais un œil à mon corps. Merde ! J'étais toujours sous forme de tigre à dents de sabre ! Pas étonnant qu'ils m'aient attaqué ! Un soupire de désespoir sortit de ma gueule sous forme de feulement rauque. Law recula brusquement sa main.

Oups. Je tachais de détendre mes oreilles plaquées en arrière sur mon crane, les redressant en signe d'amitié, puis, pliant mes pattes avant, rampais vers lui en poussant de petits gémissements plaintif : « Très gentil minou que je suis ! Oh oui, moi très gentil petit minou ! »

Il me regarda faire avant de se tourner vers Bepo...Bepo. Bien sur ! Lui me comprendrait !

- Bepo ! Appela-t-il. Tu comprend ce qu'il dit ?

L'ours s'approcha et s'accroupit avec méfiance près de son capitaine. Je levais vers lui mes yeux.

- Ses yeux ! S'exclama-t-il. Ils sont...

- Turquoises, oui, comme ceux d'Aylan. C'est bien pour ça que je pense que c'est elle.

Des cris de surprise s'élevèrent. Bepo se concentra sur moi.

- C'est moi ! Tentai-je de dire. Moi !C'est Aylan ! 'Tain fais chier !

Ma voix animal semblait hachée, très grossière. L'équipage eut un mouvement de recul.

- Je ne comprend pas. Parle plus doucement. Fit Bepo en langage animal, et sa voix me parut chantante et douce.

Je fis une deuxième tentative. Toujours rien.

- Bepo ? Demanda Law.

- Je ne sais pas bien. Reprit le second en hésitant. Cet animal ne connaît pas le langage des bêtes. Il le parle très mal, personne n'a dû lui apprendre.

Je comprenais mieux maintenant. Pourquoi il fallait que je ne connaisse pas ce langage ! La bête n'aurait pas pu me le léguer comme ce corps ?! Non non, faut qu'elle m'emmerde jusqu'au bout ! On va pas faire les choses à moitié non plus !

- Tu en conclu ? Continua le capitaine avec curiosité.

- Sois c'est Aylan, ce qui expliquerait qu'elle ne connaisse pas le langage animal, sois c'est un animal qui a vécu isolé toute sa vie.

- Mais lui, il te comprend ?

- On va essayer.

Il reprit la langue des bêtes comme il l'appelait. J'écoutais attentivement.

- Lève-toi s'il te plaît. Demanda Bepo.

J'obtempérais immédiatement. Il fallait qu'ils comprennent que c'était moi.

- Je crois qu'il me comprend. Déclara Bepo en langue humaine. Bouge l'oreille si c'est oui. Reprit-il pour moi. Est tu Aylan ?

J'agitais avec soin l'oreille droite. Bepo fixa son capitaine.

- C'est bien elle. Déclara-t-il gravement.

- Mais comment c'est possible ?! S'écria Penguin, affolé. Elle n'a pas mangé de fruit du démon ! Si ?

- C'est la bête. Dit calmement Law. Il n'y a pas d'autre explications. Demande lui si elle peut reprendre forme humaine.

Sa déclaration jeta un froid dans les rangs. Bepo se tourna vers moi, hésitant maintenant qu'il savait que c'était moi, ne sachant pas trop comment poser la question.

Je me recouchai, attendant la suite des événements.

- Peut être qu'elle nous comprend aussi, capitaine. Essaya Penguin.

Il s'approcha de moi, s'accroupit devant ma tête, et avança une main hésitante.

- Je peux... ?

Je soufflai en signe d'assentiment, puis le voyant toujours immobile, j'appuyais de moi-même ma tête contre sa paume. Ravi, il se tourna vers Law.

- Elle me comprend ! Regardez !

Il me cajola derrière l'oreille. C'était très agréable ces grattouilles. Je voulus lui donner un petit coup de tête, mais j'y mis tellement de force que je l'expulsais par terre. Navrée devant son air douloureux alors qu'il frottait son épaule, je posais ma tête sur le sol avec un feulement désolé.

- Elle s'excuse. Traduisit Bepo.

- Tu la comprend maintenant ? S'étonna Penguin en se tournant vers lui.

- Désolé...j'ai compris l'essentiel...

Penguin revint vers moi et me sourit.

- C'est pas grave Aylan.

- Peux-tu reprendre forme humaine ? Demanda alors de nouveau Law avec calme.

Je me relevais et me tournais vers lui, en tachant de faire des mouvements plus lents. Je ne maîtrisais pas ma force. Il me regardait avec gravité, concentré sur ma réponse. Je fermais les yeux, et fouillais en moi. Rien. Je ne savais même pas ce que je devais chercher ! La bête avait dis que je comprendrais pourquoi elle m'aidait. C'était ce qu'elle voulait dire ? Qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen pour moi de redevenir humaine ?

Je me concentrais plus fort, essayant sous différent angles de recherches dans mon esprit. Mais rien à faire, le noir complet. Et je commençais à avoir une envie croissante de viande crue. Je rouvris les yeux et secouais la queue, sachant instinctivement que cela signifiait non en animal.

- Non. Traduisit Bepo, elle ne sait pas.

- Bon, très bien. Soupira Law. La seule chose que l'on peut faire, c'est aller trouver sur Grand Line cet homme que tu cherchais Aylan. On verra bien, peut être aura-t-il une solution.

Je soufflai en signe d'acquiescement. Law se leva, puis, après avoir observer l'oiseau – l'avait l'air très intéressé d'ailleurs...- quelques secondes, il revint vers moi, s'approcha et tendit la main vers ma tête, lentement. J'acceptais la caresse, et il frotta plus fort mes oreilles avec un sourire en coin amusé. Un bruit sourd me taquinait les tympans, mais je l'ignorais.

- Aylan ? Fit-il, tout sourire.

Je répondais par un mouvement d'oreille, concentrée sur ses caresses.

- Tu sais que tu ronronnes ? Termina-t-il en éclatant de rire.

A suivre...

Voilà ! Et c'est partie pour une Aylan en mode minou minou ! Un morceau de fromage ?

_( J'aime pas le fromage !)_

Avec fromage !

_( Sans fromage !)_

Bon, avec ou sans fromage ?

_( Tout bien réfléchis...fais-moi une salade de pomme de terre.)_


	22. Chapter 22

Bonjour tout le monde ! Ravie de vous retrouver ( où de vous trouver...) pour un nouveau chapitre !

_( Tu crois que y'en aurait qui se serait perdu c'est ça ?)_

Pas du tout ! J'ai jamais sous-entendu une chose pareil !

_( C'est ça c'est ça...)_

Mais... je...

_( Bon, pisque notre auteur en herbe est en mode blocage, je m'occupe du reste ! Merci infiniment à Roblochon, minimilie, AliceLaw, MelinaAKAGAMIE-973, DJ-Mya972, Mufy, Pauline, Lolita12, ShaunyBlackSheep, Florette et Apach Lakhota ! Ton pseudo est super ! Bienvenue à toi ! Pfouuuu. Ça en fait du monde ! Tu m'étonnes que l'aut' niquedouille pète un câble ! Hé hé hé ! Merci pour vos reviews !)_

Je voulais préciser que si Aylan ne parvient pas à reprendre forme humaine, c'est parce que la bête l'a laissé dans cet état, que c'est elle qui l'a transformé, et qu'Aylan ne sait pas le faire ! Merci à AliceLaw d'avoir posé la question ! Si vous en avez d'autres, un p'tit PM, une review et j'y répondrais !

_( T'es de retour ? Pu de blocage ? Hé ho, tu me vois ?)_( Agite la main devant les yeux)

Quand je baisse le bras... !

_( Qu'est ce qu'elle nous fais elle ?!)_

...t'envoie...

_(Il est ou le magneau ? … Y z'ont mangé le magneau ?)_

Quand on l'attaque...l'empire contre-attaque...

**Tigre à dents de sabre**

_( Grrrrr )_

Comment ça je ronronne ?! Mais c'est vrai en plus !

Aaah ! C'était totalement incontrôlable ! Je n'arrivais pas à arrêter ma gorge de vibrer joyeusement sous les caresses et grattouilles de mon alpha. Mais son odeur m'envahissait le museau, me faisant tourner un peu la tête alors que je la respirais avec bonheur, et je n'arrivais pas à arrêter.

Et il se foutait de moi en plus ! Penguin, dont le sourire était tout d'abord un peu forcé, finit par éclater de rire à son tour, suivi de Sachi et Bepo, puis de tout l'équipage.

- Mais arrêtez de vous foutre de moi ! Criai-je, sans qu'autre chose qu'un grondement rageur sorte de ma gueule.

Furieuse, j'agitais la queue alors que leurs rires reprenaient encore plus fort. Penguin essayait de se retenir, devinant que j'étais inquiète, mais Law ne se gênait absolument pas pour rire haut et fort. Enfoiré...songeais-je, très, très énervée.

Je me retenais de ne pas lui sauter à la gorge, dans mon état -et le sien- je risquais de le blesser. J'espérais vraiment que le vieil homme que je voulais voir allait avoir une solution à mon nouveau problème. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas...

Law finit par se calmer, essuyant ses larmes aux coins de ses yeux.

- Aller, sourit-il, on fouille le navire et on retourne à bord. Aylan et Bepo, vous venez avec moi tout de suite dans le sous-marin.

Bepo obéit immédiatement, mais je pris mon temps pour me lever, toujours vexée qu'il se soit payé ma tête comme pas permis.

Il ne m'attendit pas et sauta par-dessus la rambarde, atterrissant souplement sur le pont du sous-marin.

Je ne pris même pas la peine de m'approcher du bord, je pliais mes pattes et sautais sans élan au-dessus de la rambarde, -l'équipage me regarda, ébahit- avant d'atterrir en faisant cahoter le sous-marin, juste devant Law qui fut un instant déséquilibré.

Il me donna une claque sur la croupe en me dépassant. Je répondis en le bousculant du bout du museau, l'envoyant embrasser la porte.

- Hey !

Il amortit avec ses mains de justesse. Sinon, a pu de bout de nez ! Il se retourna et me lança un regard meurtrier. Je léchais innocemment ma patte, agitant une oreille. Secouant la tête, il entra, suivit d'un Bepo très amusé. Et là, je peux vous dire que heureusement que la bête n'était pas trop large de corps...

J'eus du mal à me glisser dans l'ouverture avec mes épaules musclées, mais réussi après quelques essaies infructueux. Je me voyais mal passer ma vie sur le pont, dans une niche aquatique... Je suivis en trottinant Law et Bepo, et me rendis compte que je voyais aussi bien dans le sous-marin mal éclairé qu'en plein jour. Pratique !

Soudain, un cri me fit sursauter.

- AYYYLLAAANNN !

- Kidd ! Fis-je, ravie de le revoir.

Je m'approchais de lui, la queue haute en signe de bienvenue, mais à peine le perroquet, volant dans le couloir à notre rencontre, m'aperçut-il qu'il fit immédiatement demi-tour à toute vitesse, se payant un mur au passage, les plumes hérissées de peur en hurlant de nouveau :

- KIDDOUDOUDINDON !

Déçue, ma queue s'abaissa lentement avant d'aller toucher le sol. Même Kidd ne me reconnaissait pas. Un soupir rauque glissa entre mes longues dents.

POV Bepo :

L'ours n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. « Kiddoudoudindon ? » Où est ce que cette bestiole était aller pêché ça ? Kidd, le redoutable pirate avec une prime de 315 millions de berrys. Un poulet bleu pétard gueulant son nom un chouillat déformé dans tout le sous-marin. S'il apprenait ça...Songea-t-il, se retenant de glousser bêtement.

Il jeta un regard à Aylan et vit combien elle était peiné que son dindon ne la reconnaisse pas. Il tendit une patte amicale vers elle.

POV Aylan :

- Aller Aylan, ça va aller. Me fit Bepo en venant poser sa patte sur mon épaule massive – je le dépassais presque - . On est avec toi, et tu ne resteras pas indéfiniment comme ça, le capitaine trouvera une solution.

Je relevais la tête avec un jappement d'acquiescement, reconnaissante qu'il me remonte le morale. Me redressant, je repartis derrière Law, Bepo me suivant plus lentement, apparemment plongé dans ses pensées. Kidd avait disparu des couloirs, probablement dans la chambre.

Law envoya Bepo s'occuper des manœuvres pour le sous-marin et m'emmena dans sa petite infirmerie personnelle. Il me fit allonger sur le sol, devant répéter son ordre pour que je ne le comprenne.

- Ouvre la bouche...là, comme ça...

Concentré sur sa tâche, il ne me regardait même pas, attendant que j'obéisse pour m'ausculter, les sourcils froncés, les yeux pétillants alors qu'il exerçait sa passion. Ravie de te servir de cobaye hein...

Il notait la longueur de mes crocs, testait mon odorat, mon ouïe, ce genre de trucs.

Au bout de 20 minutes de ce manège, j'en eus assez. Je le repoussais du bout du museau et commençais à me lever.

Agacé que je ne le laisse pas continuer, il me donna une pichenette sur la truffe accompagner d'une tape sur l'oreille, et je laissais échapper un grondement rageur en me redressant alors que la colère de me faire traiter comme un chien m'envahissait.

- Grrrrrooo...

Mon grondement se transforma en menace vibrante en guise d'avertissement. Nous nous figeâmes en même temps.

Merde ! Mais qu'est ce qui me prenait ?! Gronder sur mon alpha ! Je me plaquais aussitôt au sol et offrais ma gorge bien en vue en signe de soumission, laissant vibrer mes cordes vocales d'un doux son. Law me regarda. Je voyais bien qu'il ne savait pas très bien comment réagir, il ne connaissait pas aussi bien que moi le monde animal, mais avait parfaitement compris le message de menace de tout à l'heure.

Mais la bête en moi était trop forte pour que je me contrôle entièrement, et mes réflexes étaient modifiés vers un coté plus animal, plus sauvage, alors que je pensais en tant qu'humaine.

Bref, c'était le bordel dans ma tête. Mais j'avais besoin d'une assurance, d'une base solide, savoir que Law était mon alpha, qu'il pouvait assumer ce rôle.

Il finit par se décider, et, avançant d'un pas ferme vers moi, posa un scalpel sur ma gorge offerte et y exerça une légère pression. Je retins un mouvement de recul, le laissant faire, sentant que c'était l'affirmation dont j'avais besoin.

Un lien sembla alors se tisser entre nous, un lien que seuls les alpha et leur soumis pouvaient ressentir, comprendre. Il était mon alpha. Je ne l'avais jamais su aussi fort. C'était donc ainsi que les animaux vivaient ? Avec cette sensation de légèreté face à celui qui déciderait, qui ordonnerait, et à qui on accordait notre confiance ?

POV Law :

Le félin immense se plaqua au sol, laissant vibrer avec douceur sa gorge, qu'elle dégagea, la laissant vulnérable. Law hésita, ne sachant pas exactement comment réagir, mais sentant que cet instant était crucial pour Aylan, pour les jours à venir.

Elle le regardait de ses grands yeux turquoises, désormais fendus comme...ben, comme ceux d'un chat. Soudain, le jeune homme se décida. Il attrapa un scalpel et s'avança vers elle, la démarche assurée, le regard froid et dominant.

Il se pencha avec lenteur vers elle, puis apposa sa lame sur sa gorge offerte. Le félin tressaillit. Law appuya plus fort, les yeux glacials. Il sentait qu'il devait faire preuve d'une détermination, d'un calme et d'une dureté implacable. Il était le patron.

POV Aylan :

Le jeune capitaine planta ses yeux dans les miens jusqu'à ce que je les détourne, appuya une dernière fois sur la lame, puis se releva, emportant avec lui le scalpel aiguisé. La peur reflua. Les choses reprirent leur place dans mon esprit mélangé entre deux espèce.

L'atmosphère tendue de la pièce s'était dissipée, laissant place à une étrange complicité. Mes émotions semblaient beaucoup plus fortes sous la forme d'animal et j'avais un mal de tête qui pointait devant toutes les sensations qui déferlaient sans arrêt en moi, de la petite poussière glissant du meuble à l'odeur acide des produits dans les placards.

Me d'mande bien c'que c'est d'ailleurs.

Lâchant un petit soupir rauque, je me relevais en m'ébrouant, tachant de les ignorer.

- Je n'ai rien trouvé comme idée pour te faire redevenir humaine pour l'instant Aylan. Commença Law d'une voix neutre, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Tu es en forme, pas de maladie, et oui, tu es une femelle. Ajouta-t-il avec son sourire en coin.

Je soufflai en secouant la tête. Hin hin, très drôle. Bizarrement, j'avais parfaitement compris cette phrase là ! La bête le faisait exprès. Si si, elle le faisait exprès.

- On va voir jusqu'où va ta compréhension des choses. Reprit Law plus sérieusement, me tirant des rêves de tortures qui avaient suivis cette déduction.

Il attrapa un livre et lu quelques passages que je devais tenter d'expliquer juste avec des signes et en montrant des objets nommés dans l'extrait. Ce fut très dur.

- Découpez les chairs mortes avec soin et glissez le scalpel sous la peau...

Là, j'avais rien compris du tout. Je penchais la tête sur le côté pour lui montrer que j'avais absolument rien capter.

Il répéta plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce que je sache reconnaître chaque nuance de la phrase.

Je ne comprenais que la moitié des mots qu'il utilisait, même les plus simples, ne parvenant plus à saisir toutes les subtilités de la langue humaine. Surtout que son foutu bouquin était distingué !

« Sans plus de soins, incisez la plaie afin d'éviter l'infection, puis, vous armant d'une aiguille P-2et d'un fil dont la largeur égale 2 mm, appliquez vous à ressouder les lèvres de la plaie entre eux, parallèlement. »

… Dé ké ?

Mais je comprenais de mieux en mieux cependant, m'habituant à écouter ce genre de sons. Au bout d'une heure, pendant laquelle le sous-marin repartit dans les profondeurs de Calm Belt, Law referma son livre et déclara que cela suffisait.

Ooouuuufff...je n'en pouvais plus et tentais de ne pas laisser mon énervement transparaître comme tout à l'heure.

L'animal en moi semblait calmé par la démonstration de pouvoir de Law, et cela m'aida à conserver mon calme à moi. Mon alpha dû sentir ma colère contenue, et m'envoya faire un tour à la vigie, sentant que je voulais être seule et sachant que c'était mon endroit préféré.

Il me dit qu'il partait voir ce que la meute avait trouvé sur le navire et me planta là, sans plus s'attarder. Je sentis que s'il était resté une minute de plus, j'aurais craqué. Je ne sais pas exactement ce que j'aurais fait. En tout cas, je l'aurais fait. Ça lui aurait sûrement pas plus. A moi non plus d'ailleurs. Encore moins à l'équipage. Ni à la salle. Ni au sous-marin... Peut-être. A personne en fait...

Enfin vous m'comprenez ç'aurait pas été cool.

Et Law avait remarqué ma queue battante, mes oreilles plaquées en arrière et le hérissement de mes poils avant moi. Gestes instinctifs...C'était l'équivalent des rougeurs chez l'homme ? Ou du froncement de sourcils ? Merde, d'autres trucs à maîtriser. Je n'en pouvais plus.

Reconnaissante du temps qu'il m'offrait seule, je filais dans les couloirs, retrouvant facilement mon chemin grâce à mon odorat beaucoup plus développé.

Grimpant avec difficulté à l'escalier, -ma patte arrière glissa sur une marche, je vous laisse imaginer le résultat- je sautais dans la pièce entourée de poissons et bondis sur le sofa...qui se brisa net sous mon poids. Je me figeais. Putain ! Je ne pouvais vraiment plus rien faire sous cette forme ! Je crachais de colère, les oreilles plaquées sur mon crâne, la queue battante.

Si je restais comme ça...je ne pourrais pas rester dans la meute, j'en étais consciente. Un tigre dans un sous-marin, impossible. Que ferais-je dans ce cas-là ? Retourner dans ma jungle ? La fatigue monta d'un cran, faisant trembler un peu plus mes pattes.

Si j'avais pu pleurer, je l'aurais fait. Je n'avais qu'une seule solution pour évacuer.

Je rejetais la tête en arrière et laissais partir un violent et puissant rugissement de fureur et de peur :

- GRROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAARRRR RRRRR !

POV Law :

Le rugissement résonna d'un bout à l'autre du sous-marin. Law s'arrêta un instant, contemplant le couloir qu'il venait de traverser. Elle avait besoin d'être seule, de s'y habituer.

Il était très curieux de savoir comment la perte de contrôle s'était passé, ne comprenant pas comment elle avait pu perdre aussi vite, -elle avait résisté les premières fois, lui laissant le temps de décider quoi faire.- mais aussi inquiet pour elle, se demandant si elle allait pouvoir un jour reprendre forme humaine.

Elle avait caché -Ok ok... plutôt tenté... inutilement d'ailleurs- son inquiétude et sa frustration jusque là, mais il avait sentis la limite approcher à grand pas, et apparemment, elle venait d'exploser.

Secouant la tête, chassant la tension de son visage, il entra dans la salle où l'équipage avait réuni ce qu'ils avaient trouvé.

Penguin lui sauta presque dessus :

- Capitaine ! Comment va Aylan ?

- Bien. Répondit Law calmement devant son air paniqué. Elle va bien, mais elle a besoin d'être seule. Il faut qu'elle s'habitue.

- Elle doit paniquer...la pauvre...s'inquiéta Penguin, complètement affolé, se passant la main dans les cheveux, la casquette à la main.

_C'est toi qui panique_. songea Law.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle. Elle s'y fera et elle ne restera pas indéfiniment sous cette forme.

- Vous avez une idée capitaine ? Releva le cuisinier en levant ses yeux marron chocolat vers lui, plein d'espoirs.

- Je n'ai pas encore fais de recherche, même si je l'ai ausculté. Mais il est possible que je trouve une réponse. Sinon il faudra aller voir ce vieil homme dont elle m'a parlé. Lui aura peut être une solution. En attendant, on ne s'inquiète pas pour Aylan, elle t'en collerait une si elle te voyait dans cet état.

- C'est vrai...murmura Penguin, penaud, en remettant sa casquette.

- Qu'avez-vous trouvé ?

Le visage de Penguin s'éclaira alors qu'il récitait la liste des choses récupérées. Law ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille, tachant de percevoir un nouveau rugissement, mais le sous-marin resta silencieux.

POV Aylan :

Je restais quelques instants immobile la tête en arrière, avant de me redresser avec lenteur. Une fatigue immense s'abattit sur moi, probablement dû à la transformation.

Je me laissais glisser sur la douce moquette au milieu de la pièce, contemplai un instant les poissons défilant derrière les baies vitrées, luttant contre mes paupières qui se fermaient d'elles même, puis sombrai dans le sommeil, roulée en boule, la queue sur la truffe, au chaud.

Ça irait mieux après avoir dormi. Ça irait...mm...

POV Law :

Deux heures plus tard, après que Law eu donné les instructions sur la direction à prendre, il monta dans la vigie, prenant soin de ne pas faire de bruit, mais sachant que si Aylan était réveillée, elle l'avait entendu approcher.

Il remarqua une vilaine trace de griffure sur ce pauvre escalier. Elle avait dû tomber et tenter de se rattraper. _Infructueusement _songea-t-il avec amusement. Il en trouva une autre sur la moquette de l'entrée, quand elle s'était hissée hors du conduit.

Se glissant dans l'ouverture, il trouva la grande tigresse à dents de sabre roulée en boule comme un chaton sur la moquette. Le sofa derrière elle était brisé en deux.

Hhhh ( soupir)... Il allait falloir en racheter un. L'escalier. Le sofa. Le tapis. Il attendait la suite.

Law la regarda dormir quelques secondes, trouvant de l'apaisement dans son sommeil. Recroquevillée, sa masse imposante réduite de moitié, la queue posée sur le bout de son museau, ses muscles frémissant à chaque inspiration, sa fourrure noir et épaisse, le bout de ses griffes soigneusement rentrées...

Il tenta de replacer la jeune femme aux yeux turquoises, aux cheveux bruns, aux muscles fins et au corps mince et superbe dans cette créature massive, puissante et dangereuse. Ce fut difficile, mais d'une certaine façon, il avait toujours su que la jeune femme possédait cette partie d'ombre et de danger en elle. Elle le lui avait dis, certes, mais cela se sentait aussi pour une personne sensible, comme lui, aux autres.

Elle était captivante. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle se transforme, mais ne s'était pas étonné quand elle n'avait pas pu redevenir humaine.

C'était la bête qui l'avait fait, pas elle, et Elle l'avait laissé ainsi après. Il était très curieux de savoir comment cela s'était passé, et dès demain, il demanderait à Bepo de lui apprendre les rudiments du langage animal et il s'entraînerait avec elle. Mais pour l'instant elle avait besoin de repos.

Il avait senti sa fatigue alors qu'elle essayait de le comprendre, qui avait monté à une vitesse anormale. Ses pattes s'étaient rapidement mises à trembler, ses oreilles s'étaient couchées en arrière et sa queue avait commencé à s'agiter. Aylan ne s'en était même pas rendu compte.

Il continua à l'observer, et elle se mit à tressauter et à gémir doucement dans son sommeil, ses pattes arrières agitées de légers soubresauts. Law sourit, s'avança, et posa une main sur son épaule, la calmant alors qu'il exerçait une légère pression, caressant le doux pelage, enfouissant ses doigts dans l'épaisseur de la fourrure. Elle avait l'odeur forte des félins, pas désagréable, puissante et musquée. Elle emplissait le nez et donnait envie d'y plonger le visage.

Il se décida à aller s'allonger près d'elle, contre son flanc musclé. Elle était plus confortable que Bepo, qui avait sa combinaison sur sa douce fourrure... Il s'adossa à son ventre, croisa les jambes devant lui, rejeta la tête en arrière, laissant son corps chauffer doucement sa nuque. Fermant les yeux, sentant la chaleur d'Aylan le pénétré rapidement, il s'endormit contre son flanc.

A suivre...

Voilou ! Fini-té ! Terminus ! Tout l'monde descend ! Etc...J'espère qu'il vous a plu !

_( Stupide hobbit joufflu ! Ça les abîme !)_

Iirk ! Seigneur des Anneaux, le retour !

_( Mon précieux...)_

le lac est beau, fraîche est son eau, c'est délicieuuuux !

_( Antivirus... j'm'appelle Antivirus...)_

Hein ?!

_( Non non, rien...)_

( Par en haussant les épaules...)

_( T'oublierais pas quelque chose ?)_

Hein ? (se retourne à moitié) Ah si ! ( se jette sur les lecteurs ) BISOUUUS ! bien baveux... hin hin hin...

_( C'est pas à ça que je pensais...-' A plus tout le monde ! Ah non, pas moi, merci !)_


	23. Chapter 23

Bonjour tout le petit monde ! Ça fait plaisir de vous retrouver !

_( C'était à ton tour de te paumer ?)_

Oh, mais tu vas me lâcher avec ça !

Bref, merci à Lolita12 ( merci beaucoup pour ta remarque ! Elle va m'être très utile, je ne me rends pas bien compte...:)Merci merci !)

à AliceLaw ( Ze t'aimeuuh !),

RapistPanda ( oh, ma pauvre...je te plains sincèrement, j'ai connu ça y'a pas longtemps...j'ai même perdu connaissance sous l'effet de la fièvre

_(hé c'est sérieux, et je vous dis pas où, vous allez vous foutre d'elle ! ^^)_.

Et non, Law n'est pas zoophile !

_( T'es folle! Glp !)_

On ne s'appelle pas tous RapistPanda... ;) ^^' Merci pour la review !) ,

DJ-Mya972, Mufy ( Merci ! Tes reviews remontent le morale !),

Pauline ( Bizouuu...Bouzouki !)

_( C'est quoi ça ?)_

Je sais pas, le correcteur me l'a proposé alors j'essaie !),

Lolita12 (_ Il est où le cidre ?! Il est ou ?! CIIIIIDRE !) _Héla, on se calme ! C'est mon cidre !;)),

_(grrrrrrrrr !)_

_(Kallys ! Bijour à toi ! Merci beaucoup ! J'adore Kuzko...)_ Me too !

ShaunyBlackSheep( Merquii beaucoup !) _(l'est trop chouette ton pseudo !)_

_( t'as encore triché.)_ Ah ! Promis cette fois c'était pas volontaire !),

et Apach Lakhota ! _('tain j'adore trop ton pseudo à toi aussi !)_

T'as finis de commenter tous les pseudos à chaque coin de rue ?

C'est super que ça te plaise !

Je vous aime tous !

**Bête et Humaine**

_( La bête humaine quoi !)_

Un frémissement tira Law du sommeil. Redressant la tête en laissant échapper un bâillement, il fut un instant surpris de reconnaître les parois transparentes de la vigie, avant de se rappeler les dernier événements.

Tournant la tête vers la droite, il contempla le tigre noir, dont le frémissement soudain des muscles l'avaient réveillé. Toujours endormie, sa respiration faisait onduler les poils de sa queue, posée devant son museau.

Law s'étira avec délice, ravi de la chaleur que lui apportait le corps d'Aylan. Son mouvement sembla la réveiller à son tour, et ses oreilles eurent quelques agitations, à droite à gauche. Elle ouvrit un œil.

POV Aylan :

Je sentis quelque chose venir heurter doucement mon flanc gauche._ Mmff...kèkséksa ?_ Songeai-je. J'ouvris un œil, reconnut la vigie avant de sentir un poids contre mon ventre. L'odeur de Law flotta jusqu'à ma truffe. Relevant vivement la tête, je la tournais et vis Law qui me regardait avec un regard rieur, affalé contre mon flanc.

- Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ? Fis-je, étonnée.

- Je n'ai absolument rien compris à ton petit jappement Aylan. Répondit-il, son sourire s'élargissant devant air un peu ahuris.

Je secouais la tête, et me redressais, chassant Law de sa position contre mon ventre. Roulant sur le dos, les mains derrière la nuque, il me contempla alors que je m'étirais avec bonheur. Je me sentais bien mieux qu'hier, et n'avais plus ce mal de tête qui me vrillait la cervelle à chaque odeur un peu trop forte.

Puis je me mis à faire ma toilette. Alors que je commençais à lécher ma patte avant droite, j'entendis un petit rire. Surprise, je relevais la tête de ma tache, pour voir Law, en tailleur, me fixant avec son sourire en coin qui m'agaçait au plus haut point.

- T'as un souc' ? Grondais-je.

S'il ne me comprenait pas, autant en profiter pour lui balancer ses quatre vérités quand je voulais !

- Tu es vraiment un chat jusqu'au bout des griffes ! Fit-il, rieur.

Je me figeais. Il avait raison, faire ma toilette avait été mon premier réflexe, et m'avait paru naturel. Il l'était toujours d'ailleurs.

Haussant les épaules, je repris mon léchouillage de patte. Law ne dit rien, mais continua à m'observer avec des petits rires très agaçants. Surtout quand je dus m'occuper d'une certaine partie entre mes pattes arrières...

Enfin finit ! Law s'était marré comme pas deux, j'avais les nerfs en pelote, des envies de meurtre jusque dans mes moustaches – tiens, je ne les avais pas remarqué celles-là ! Très longues dit donc...Je les remuais en louchant- mais au moins, j'étais propre. Voyant Law toujours par terre , sur le ventre cette fois, le visage entre les mains, me regardant avec le plus grand intérêt, j'eus soudain une idée. -Tilt !-

Je m'approchais de lui, l'air de rien, et, me couchant, je me mis à sa hauteur. Nous nous fixâmes un instant, jusqu'à ce que je vois l'interrogation poindre dans ses yeux cendrés. Alors j'ouvrais la gueule et lui passais un grand coup de langue bien baveuse sur le visage.

Il recula comme il put.

- HEY ! Aylan ! C'est dégueulasse !

Il fallait que je me tire d'ici vite fais, mais voir Law plein de bave était un spectacle trop tentant pour le louper. Je me retournais, et le vis, essuyant son visage, sur les fesses, les jambes écartées en train de me lancer un regard assassin.

Je ne résistais pas et éclatais de rire. Ce qui se résumait à un étrange son, comme un doux feulement en fait ! Law se releva. Holà ! C'était le moment de se tirer d'ici vite fait !

Je filais rapidement vers la sortie, me cassais la figure dans ma précipitation, et m'étalais en bas de l'escalier. Aïeuuh ! J'entendis les pas de Law dévaler les marches. Me relevant fissa-fissa, je bondis dans les couloirs du sous-marin, un capitaine plein de salive et en pétard aux trousses, en train de me hurler dessus.

Nous passâmes devant plusieurs hommes, qui virent avec surprise un tigre les poils complètement hérissés foncer en se payant les murs dans le couloir, avant de voir un capitaine furax arriver et se dire qu'ils avaient finalement une fouuule de choses à faire plutôt que de rester dans ce couloir...

- AYLAN ! Reviens ici tout de suite ! Je vais t'apprendre à tacher mon pull moi ! Sale bestiole inutile et complètement délurée !

D'où est-ce-qu'il sortait ce mot celui-là ?! J'accélérais sur cette pensée. Sûr que ce n'était pas très bon pour moi.

- Tu sais , la salive ça peut être très utile pour nettoyer ! Tentais-je, haletante alors que je filais dans un virage assez serré.

- ARRETE DE GRONDER COMME ÇA ! TU VAS FINIR EN DESCENTE DE LIT !

Hé ! Pas touche à ma fourrure ! J'y tiens moi ! Je dérapais une nouvelle fois dans un virage, avant de percevoir l'odeur de lino et de sueur venant de la salle d'entraînement. Faisant volte-face, perdant du temps sur Law qui faillit choper ma queue - Yiiiiik !-, je déguerpis dans cette direction qui me permettrait de fuir dans une autre parti du sous-marin. Avec toutes les portes que j'avais défoncé, ça ne devrait pas être trop dur d'en trouver une ouverte...

- JE TE LAISSE IMAGINER CE QUI T'ATTENDS AU BOUT DE LA COURSE ! Hurla Law. UN BOCAL AVEC UNE ETIQUETTE !

Non ! J'avais déjà expérimenté le bocal, alors pas l'étiquette s'il vous plaît ! Je commençais à fatiguer en plus ! Et comment lui il pouvait encore me courir après sans être fatigué, qui plus est en gueulant après moi comme le taré qu'il était ?! Je jetais un coup d'œil par dessus mon épaule. Mais c'est qu'il lâchait pas le morceau en plus !

J'arrivais devant une porte entrouverte de la salle d'entraînement – qui m'avait permis de sentir l'odeur –, fonçais dedans en la faisant sortir de ses gongs, comme un certain capitaine quand il vit l'état de la porte en sautant par-dessus. Mais là, il y avait un pépin. Toutes les portes avaient été réparé, d'ailleurs la dernière, vers le coté gauche, au fond de la pièce, était en train d'être clouée au mur par Sachi, Bepo et Akar. _Oh merde !_

Je me précipitais vers eux, et Sachi me regarda arriver avec un grand sourire, qui s'effaça en apercevant Law derrière moi. Je me planquais derrière lui, plaquée au sol. Law s'avança, juste un peu essoufflé alors que je haletais.

- Heu...un problème capitaine ? Tenta Sachi, un peu inquiet. Elle a encore fait une bêtise ?

Je soufflais, agacée. Comment ça, encore !

- Écarte toi Sachi, ça vaut mieux. Lança Law avec un sourire mauvais, avançant encore d'un pas.

Avant qu'il n'ai le temps d'approcher plus, je bondis hors de ma « planque », mais Law parvint à sauter vers moi et à enlacer de ses bras mon ventre et mon dos, juste avant mes pattes arrières. Dans un feulement, je retombais au sol, n'ayant pas assez d'élan pour l'entraîner avec moi. Je rentrais immédiatement les griffes cependant, et lui ne sortit aucune arme.

Il s'accrocha à la peau de mes omoplates et se hissa sur mon dos. Avec un grognement de fureur, je me cabrais et ruais pour le faire tomber. Finalement, comme il ne lâchait pas prise, je roulais sur le sol. Ah ! Il avait lâché ! Me redressant d'un bond, je n'eus pas le temps d'esquiver le pied qu'il balançait vers moi.

Je le pris donc volontairement en face, sur le front, et repoussais l'attaque avec violence. Mais j'y avais mis trop de force, et Law fut éjecter contre le mur derrière lui. Son dos le heurta de plein fouet, et il laissa échapper un léger cri de douleur quand sa tête cogna contre le métal. Il glissa lentement sur le sol.

Merde ! Bêtise... (_d'où le « encore »...)_

- Capitaine !

Sachi et Akar sautèrent vers lui et s'accroupirent à son chevet. Mais Law ouvrait déjà les yeux et se redressait en position assise. Il se frotta en grimaçant l'arrière de la tête.

- Ouch ! Je vais avoir une sacrée bosse.

- Vous allez bien capitaine ? S'inquiéta Akar, anxieux.

- Mais oui, ce n'est pas ça qui va me tuer.

Il se tourna vers moi, et je me recroquevillais, en attente de la belle engueulade que je risquais de me prendre. Mais il ne semblait pas en colère, plutôt songeur.

- Tu as une force étonnante sous cette forme Aylan. Et juste avec ta tête en plus. Il va falloir qu'on se fasse un petit combat tous les deux, histoire de voir tes capacités en tant que tigre.

Je redressais mes oreilles. Pas gronder ? Pas taper ?

- Ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux de merlan frit, je ne vais pas te bouffer. Fit Law, comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées.

Ouais, c'est lui qui le disait ! -Je comprenais de mieux en mieux ses phrases-

Jamais vu un type aussi lunatique que lui ! Mais, étrangement, la sensation d'être complètement paumée quand j'étais étonnée par une réaction n'apparut pas dans ma poitrine. Comme si l'animal s'en fichait royalement, que cela n'avait aucune importance sur son territoire. C'est vrai que le sous-marin était mon territoire à présent. D'ailleurs, un autre besoin monta en moi, mais ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de l'assouvir...

Law ordonna à Bepo d'aller chercher son nodachi dans sa chambre, puis il se mit debout sans difficulté malgré le choc qu'il avait reçu et alla se placer au centre du gymnase, comme l'avait appelé une fois Sachi. Le mécanicien et Akar retournèrent avec un regard médusé vers leur porte, et reprirent les réparations en nous tenant à l'œil.

Bepo arriva en courant, le nodachi entre les pattes. Law le récupéra et s'avança vers moi. Bepo se recula pour nous observer. Je me redressais et me mis en position, tachant de placer correctement les différentes parties de mon corps.

Me rappelant les sensations quand la bête me dirigeais, je parvins à effectuer les même poses, mais j'eus du mal à maîtriser le balancement continue de ma queue. Bien que ce soit pour garder l'équilibre, j'avais bien vus que cela pouvait tourner en ma défaveur aussi, quand Law avait faillis l'attraper.

Tiens ! J'avais plus le mal de mer ! Youhou ! Euh... Concentrons nous.

Le jeune capitaine attendit que je sois prête avant de me faire signe de l'attaquer. Je me tapis au sol, rampant vers lui en crachant. Il sortit son nodachi du fourreau d'un geste souple, le tint devant lui, pointé dans ma direction. Je bondis vers lui en y mettant toute ma puissance...que je ne connaissais pas. Law écarta sa lame par réflexe et réussit à ne pas l'empaler sur mon épaule alors que je le heurtais violemment. Trop occupé à dégager son sabre pour ne pas me blesser, il n'avait pas pu m'esquiver.

- Ouch !

Il tomba en arrière et je m'étalais sur lui, lui coupa le souffle.

- Aylan... relève toi, tu n'es pas vraiment légère, sans vouloir te vexer.

Je me relevais rapidement et m'asseyais, tête basse, confuse et perturbée par ma force. Law se redressa sur les coudes, et réfléchit une seconde, me contemplant.

- Bon, ça ne sert à rien de se battre tant que tu ne connaîtras pas tes limites. Finit-il par dire. Tu risques de te blesser où de tuer quelqu'un involontairement. Tu vas simplement te jeter sur moi, sans les griffes, et moi sans le nodachi. D'accord ?

Je fis oui d'un mouvement d'oreille, puis, voyant qu'il n'avait pas compris, acquiesçais de la tête. Il rangea son nodachi dans le fourreau qui traînait au sol, et le repoussa contre un mur, le faisant glisser sur le lino. Bepo le récupéra. Je rentrais mes griffes avec soin, refusant de le blesser une nouvelle fois.

Nous reprîmes notre position, Law les jambes écartées pour l'équilibre et les mains en avant. Je lui bondis dessus, mais avec moins de force. Il m'esquiva facilement -en enchaînant avec un coup de coude dans les côtes-, tant je faisais attention à ne pas lui faire mal.

- Aylan ! Si tu ne cherche même pas à m'attaquer on n'arrivera jamais à rien ! Aller !

Je repris mes assauts avec plus de vivacité, et parvint à le surprendre. Je le plaquais au sol, uniquement par la force brut et la vitesse, sans la moindre agilité.

Un mince filet de sang s'écoula de son front. J'avais dut l'entailler avec mes dents en l'attaquant. Il me repoussa en essuyant distraitement le sang qui coulait, qui m'hypnotisait aussi un peu, avant de me donner quelques remarques sur ma manière d'attaquer et de se remettre en position.

L'odeur métallique du sang de Law envahit ma truffe avec puissance, beaucoup plus que lorsque j'étais humaine. Je secouais la tête, tachant de reprendre mes esprits.

Je n'avais rien écouté, et il l'avait remarqué. Son froncement de sourcil s'accrut.

- Aylan, je te parle !

Je tentais de me concentrer, de chasser l'impression que je risquais de le tuer. Le tuer ?! Il fallait qu'il meure... Mais qu'est ce que...

_Hé bien petite chose...te voilà dans une bien étrange position..._

La voix s'éleva dans mon esprit, glacial et sublime. Je me figeais dans mon mouvement, accroupie sur le sol.

_- _Hé ! Aylan ?

_Tu as aimé mon cadeau ?_ Reprit la bête.

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?! Demanda la voix anxieuse de Sachi. Relève-toi ! Qu'est ce que...

_Je te parle jeune fille..._

Partagée entre mon monde intérieur et celui autour de moi, je ne comprenais plus rien de ce que l'on me disait.

- Rends-moi ma forme normal ! Exigeais alors en moi-même, décidant de me concentrer sur le plus gros problème et me coupant de la réalité. Je me couchais sur le sol.

_Pourquoi ? Tu es bien plus jolie ainsi..._

- Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé dans ce tigre ?!

_Tu crois réellement que je vais te le dire ? _Pouffa-t-elle. _Ne t'ai-je pas dis que tu comprendrais plus tard ? _

- Il est plus tard. Dis-le moi ! M'énervais-je, guettant le moindre signe de prise de force.

_Non..._ronronna-t-elle,_ non, ce ne serait plus drôle, petite chose..._

- Je m'appelle Aylan ! Arrête de m'appeler comme ça !

_As-tu demandé le mien ? Non bien sûr...pour toi, je suis la bête, et pour moi, tu es cette petite chose fragile...si fragile...qui s'éprend, qui s'attache si facilement..._

- S'éprendre ? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Fis-je.

La conversation prenait une étrange tournure, qui ne me plaisait que moyennement. Pourquoi la bête était-elle revenue maintenant ?

La bête ignora ma question. Je sentis sa présence, froide, épaisse et collante tâtonner un peu en moi, et je frissonnais de dégoût. Je ne l'avais jamais perçu aussi fort, et elle me répugnait. Comme un virus qui se répandait peu à peu dans l'organisme sans que l'on puisse faire quelque chose.

_J'ai sauvé l'être cher à tes yeux. Tu as désormais une... dette envers moi..._

- On a jamais dis ça ! Crachais-je. Tu ne m'a même pas dis pourquoi tu l'avais fais ! La dette est donc nulle !

_Crois-tu ? Et si je prenais le contrôle, là maintenant ? Et si je tuais ton cher capitaine...ton pauvre petit cuisinier...ton malheureux mécanicien...ta ridicule peluche..._

- Tu ne peux pas ! Je t'en empêcherais ! Rugis-je alors. Je t'ai toujours contenue !

_Oh vraiment ? Te souviens-tu de ces marques dans ta grotte...ces profondes marques de griffes qui te terrorisaient tant... à l'époque ? Ne vois-tu pas d'où elles viennent à présent ? _Ricana-t-elle avec cet accent si charmeur.

Horrifiée, j'écoutais ses petites allusions avec effroi. Ces marques faites par un énorme carnivore, ces coups de griffes profonds dans la roche...c'était la bête qui avait pris le contrôle ?! Et je ne m'en était même pas aperçue ! Et pendant mon sommeil ? Et je dormais avec Law depuis le début... Merde...c'était pas possible ! Non, pas possible !

- Tu mens ! Je l'aurais su ! Tu...

_Cherche en toi petite chose...crois tu réellement que je mente ?_

- Non non... fis-je, me débattant avec moi-même pour sortir de là, revenir avec Law, Sachi, Kidd, Penguin, Bepo...

Je m'aperçus avec encore plus de terreur que je ne pouvais pas. La bête me maintenait prisonnière dans mon propre esprit, comme elle me maintenait prisonnière dans son propre corps. Je hurlais intérieurement, cherchant n'importe quel moyen de sortir des ténèbres qui m'entouraient.

_Nous allons avoir une petite conversation...toi et moi..._

A suivre...

Voili !

_( Voilou !)_

J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Vos impressions ?

_( Moi j'en ai une d'impression !)_

C'est pas vraiment à toi que je le demandais... Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis.

_( Des castors mutants qui crachent du feu et balancent de l'acide par les yeux! )_

...toi faut que t'arrête le donjon de Naheulbeuk.

_(J't'emmerde péquenot !)_

T'as dis quoi là ?

_( Hein ? Non je parlais pas à t...non, me regarde pas comme ça, fais pas l'andouille...non arrête ! AAAAHHHHHAAA !)_

(Reviens en se tapant les mains) Bon, une bonne chose de faite...

_**( help... )**_


	24. Chapter 24

Bonjour bonjour !

_( Tiens ! Voilà l'elfe !)_

Et oui, c'est moi !

Mais qui est ce petit personnage ?

_(Chuis un nain connasse !_

_Un nain ?! Mais quelle horreur !)_

Non, là j'étais sérieuse... Je parlais de toi.

_( Meuuuhaa !)_

T'es petite, t'es petite, j'y peux rien ! Bref, merci à ShaunyBlackSheep, AliceLaw, Apach Lakhota, Lolita12, Kyona-sama.

_(Je tiens à souligner que je n'ai que 2cm de moins qu'elle !)_

3 !

_( Si ça t'amuses..)_

Bon ! On fait place au chapitre ?

_( Je crois que c'est le moment de lâcher l'antenne oui...)_

Merci ! T'en a marre de voir ma trombine à l'écran, c'est ça ?

_( T'as tout compris ! Et je suis pas la seule ! Pas vrai vous autres !)_

**Souvenirs... Horreur**

_( argh. )_

_Nous allons avoir une petite conversation...toi et moi..._

Peur peur peur. Les émotions que je ressentais étaient multipliés sous la houlette de l'esprit animal qui m'habitait. Je n'arrivais plus à la contenir. Je tachais de prendre une profonde inspiration, hachée et difficile. Je dus recommencer plusieurs fois avant qu'elle soit continue.

Toutes ces années où j'avais cru avoir ne serait-ce qu'avoir un minimum de contrôle sur Elle s'évanouissaient, me laissant seule et sans pouvoir. Et j'avais peur. Je croyais...je croyais pouvoir la contenir. Toute ma belle assurance partait en fumée, me laissant sans défense contre la chose, que je ne connaissais pas aussi bien que je le pensais.

Putain !

Haletante, je me forçais à me taire, attendant que la bête prenne d'elle-même la parole. Ce qu'elle fit.

POV la bête :

Je jouais un jeu dangereux, je le savais. La petite chose pouvait ne pas me croire, trouver la faille. Mais je sentais la terreur dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle était impuissante... Faible.

Je savourais ces mots, les faisant rouler sur ma langue. Cela faisait tellement de temps que j'attendais une fissure dans la défense qu'elle avait ériger dans son esprit. Je l'avais enfin trouvé ! Quelle ironie que ce soit lors du voyage de la fille pour se débarrasser de moi ! J'avais sous-estimé son instinct de défense qui l'avait poussé à s'isoler. Mais elle avait aussi commis une grave erreur. Une erreur dont j'allais pouvoir tirer profit.

J'entourais son esprit, vagabond dans sa propre conscience, d'un halo froid et douloureux. Elle se débattit plus fort, repoussant quelques instants les vagues sombres dont je l'entourais. Mais elle échoua à les faire reculer. Je bouclais son esprit.

_Comprends-tu mieux à présent ? _Susurrai-je._ Sais-tu l'immense pouvoir que je possède sur ta personne ? As-tu enfin réaliser que tu ne peux rien contre ma puissance ?_

- Non ! J'ai déjà réussi... tu n'as pas toujours gagné...

Irritée, je m'ébrouais intérieurement. Elle ne lâchait pas l'affaire facilement. Allons-y pour l'étape « briser l'esprit ». C'est partiiii...

J'avais déjà réfléchie à ce que j'allais faire. Je repassais dans son esprit un souvenir... un souvenir enfoui très, très profondément en elle, et que j'avais mis du temps à refaire dans son exactitude. Mais cette fois, il était parfait. Et je n'avais absolument rien changer.

- Aylan ! Où est ce que tu te cache encore ?

Rieuse, je filais encore plus loin dans les branches de l'arbre, les feuilles fouettaient mes bras, me brûlaient un peu.

- Aller, rentre ! C'est l'heure de dîner, et après au lit !

Ah ! C'était pas ça qui allait me faire descendre ! J'attrapais une branche plus haute, et me hissais dessus. Je jetais un œil en bas. Les longs cheveux noirs de ma mère apparurent entre les branches basses. Je laissais échapper un petit rire, ravie de la voir me chercher.

- Si tu te montre tout de suite, je te lirais une histoire. Celle que tu veux !

Heu...je savais plus trop là...

- Avec un cookie en prime !

Là je ne pouvais pas résister. COOKIE ! Je descendais rapidement les branches de l'arbre, et me laissais tomber juste devant elle. Elle sursauta avant de me reconnaître.

- Aylan ! Regarde-toi ! Tu es toute sale ! Viens ici petite belette.

Je levais des yeux radieux sur ma maman. Je l'adorais. Ses doux yeux aussi turquoises que les miens étaient toujours plein de vie, et semblaient s'éclairer comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle me voyait dès qu'elle me regardait. Son sourire éclatant, ses fossettes quand elle riait, son long corps gracieux et mince, ses longs cheveux bruns ondulés avec des mèches grises, Maman était la plus belle de toutes les mamans.

Elle se pencha vers moi avec un petit bout de tissu, et s'amusa à frotter mon nez, sachant que je n'aimais pas ça.

- Arrête Maman ! Fis-je en me débattant. Je suis propre, c'est bon !

Ma mère ébouriffa mes cheveux.

- Aller, petit rayon de soleil, viens, on rentre !

C'était un de mes surnoms, celui que je préférais.

Elle me tendit la main, que je pris en sautillant. Nous traversâmes en discutant de l'histoire qu'elle m'avait promis le petit bosquet de chênes dans lequel je m'étais cachée. Il devait être presque huit heure du soir, et je venais de fêter mes 8 ans. Je portais la tenue que m'avait faite ma maman, un tee-shirt noir solide et un pantacourt marron clair, fais spécialement pour grimper dans les arbres.

Sortant du bois, je lâchais la main de Maman et courus ver la maison en criant :

- Preum's !

- Tu triches vilain mulot ! S'écria-t-elle en courant à ma suite, me rattrapant aisément malgré mon avance.

Maman me dépassa et, se retournant d'un bloc, se mit devant moi en criant :

- Bouh !

Je bondis dans ses bras et nous tombâmes toutes les deux au sol en riant. Elle me remis sur mes pieds en disant :

- Aller petit canard, viens manger ! Je t'ai fais de la salade de tomates et de...

- Raisins ?! Coupais-je, toute excitée.

- Raisins ! Conclut ma maman avec un sourire joyeux. Ce serait dommage qu'elle se réchauffe avec la chaleur de la maison non ?

Nous étions en plein été, et la température pouvait atteindre les 45 degrés à midi. Je filais vers la maison, toute contente de manger mon plat préféré. C'était une petite maison de deux pièces, une pour la cuisine, une pour dormir.

Nous vivions loin du village depuis qu'un drôle d'accident était arrivé il y a quelques années. Maman m'avait dis que des gens étaient morts, et que c'était dangereux de rester en ville.

Quand j'y allais, Maman restait toujours à coté de moi. Les gens là-bas me regardaient bizarre. Je m'en fichais, j'étais avec Maman.

La petite cuisine ne comportait que quelques plans de travail en bois, et un petit four avec un frigo. Nous mangions à même le sol, avec des couverts en bois usé. Nous n'avions qu'un lit pour dormir, et le partagions. Il faisait froid la nuit. Pour nous laver, nous allions dans la petite rivière près de notre cabane. Nous étions pas très riche, mais j'adorais ma vie avec Maman.

Le lendemain, elle m'emmena avec elle faire des courses en ville. Je me sentais très mal, j'avais la tête qui me tapait à l'intérieur, et des douleurs dans le ventre. Maman avait paru s'inquiéter quand je m'étais plains, alors j'avais arrêté. Mais j'avais mal, et retenais mes larmes.

Je pleurais très facilement, mais Maman savait toujours me faire arrêter !

En passant devant la confiserie, je m'arrêtais un instant, en voyant des enfants manger des bonbons en riant. Plus âgés que moi, c'étaient des garçons. Mais quand j'allais m'approcher d'eux pour leur demander de jouer, je faisais ça quelquefois avec une fille qui se promenait souvent ici, Linéba, Maman attrapa ma main et me tira en arrière. Je levais la tête, et vis le marchand me fixer avec des yeux étranges. Pas comme ma maman.

Je la suivis, alors que mon mal de crâne sautait partout dans ma tête. Maman avait de la famille en ville, des gens que j'aimais beaucoup et qui m'offraient des bonbons quand on allait les voir. Je demandais :

- Maman, on va voir Oncle Anor et Tante Iza ?

- Pourquoi pas ? Sourit ma mère, les yeux pétillants. Tu seras sage ?

Elle se pencha et pinça un peu ma joue, mon nez touchant le sien.

- Promis !

C'était notre rituel. Chaque fois elle me demandait si je serais sage, et chaque fois je répondais promis.

Nous tournâmes dans une large rue et Maman sonna à une grande porte marron. Iza vint nous ouvrirent.

- Sala ! Et Aylan ! Entrez, cela faisait longtemps !

Tante Iza ressemblait beaucoup à Maman, normal c'était sa sœur. Mais elle avait de jolis yeux noir. Je lui tendis les bras et elle me souleva en me chatouillant. J'entendis une voix grave bien connue.

- Coucou ma grande !

Oncle Anor était petit et gros, mais très gentil avec moi. Gâteux, comme disait ma maman. Il m'ébouriffa les cheveux et j'éclatais de rire ! Tante Iza me posa sur une chaise devant la table du salon. Je me massais un peu les tempes, j'avais le front chaud.

Soudain, alors que nous prenions le goûter, mon mal de tête explosa littéralement, je tombais par terre. Et je ne me souvint plus de rien.

Quand je repris connaissance, je ne savais plus où j'étais. J'étais couchée par terre. Tout était cassé autour de moi, et il y avait du sang. Du sang partout. Je reculais super vite sur mes mains en voyant un... truc devant moi. Un truc qui faisait peur.

Ça ressemblait à un humain, mais y'avait un trou au milieu avec des machins longs et visqueux qui en sortaient. J'avalais difficilement ma salive. Y'en avait d'autres par là. Mais pas un cri. Ma nouvelle tenue était toute déchirée, et j'eus les larmes aux yeux. Maman allait être triste en la voyant... Maman ! Ma gorge se libéra d'un coup.

- Maman ? Criai-je.

Rien. Pas de réponse. Je parcourais des yeux le paysage. C'était le village ? Je voyais que des ruines, des ruines et des ruines. De la fumée aussi, un peu.

- Maman...Tu es où Maman ? Fis-je plus fort.

Le silence se fit plus lourd. Une nouvelle boule se forma dans ma gorge alors que mes yeux commençaient à me piquer. Je me levais difficilement, mes jambes flageolaient, j'avais mal partout.

J'étais avec Maman, Tante Iza et Oncle Anor, mais...et après ? Tout était détruit ? Je ne reconnaissais rien. J'étais complètement perdue.

Où j'étais ?

- Maman... J'ai peur... ! Finis-je par crier.

Elle venait toujours quand je criais comme ça... Mais elle ne vint pas cette fois-ci.

Je marchais dans les décombres en boitant, aperçu des gens couchés sur le sol, immobiles, couverts de sang.

- Ils sont...murmurais-je.

Je m'entourais de mes bras, commençais à paniquer. Je me mis à courir.

- Maman ! Maman !

Je trébuchais, tombais. Aïe ! Mes mains... Je regarderais plus tard. Me relevant, les larmes coulant pour de bon, je m'affolais.

- Ma-Mamaaannn !

Ma voix tremblait.

- Pourquoi tu réponds pas ! Pleurais-je, un nœud au ventre.

Soudain, je reconnue la porte marron de Iza et Oncle Anor par terre. Je me précipitais vers elle. Elle était brisée en deux. Deux profondes marques de griffes zébraient le bois. Ça faisait peur...

Je sautais par-dessus, tombais encore et m'écorchais les genoux. Relevant mes yeux en pleurs, j'aperçus la chevelure brune mais raide d'Iza. J'avançais à quatre pattes vers elle, soulevais ses cheveux. Elle me regarda avec ses yeux noir. Vides.

Je voyais rien à l'intérieur.

- I... Iza ? Fis-je timidement.

Elle ne bougeait plus. Cette fois, j'avais vraiment très peur. Me relevant brusquement, je me mis à courir partout, soulevant des pierres, creusant dans les ruines de la maison, enlevant une poutre.

- Maman ! Maman ! Maaamaaan !

Puis, je l'aperçus. Je reconnaissais le bracelet sur la main qui pendait sur un rocher. Je me figeais. M'approchais doucement, lentement de l'endroit où ma mère était couchée. Étalée sur le dos, une main sur le ventre, l'autre sur le rocher au-dessus d'elle, elle fixait le ciel de ses beaux yeux turquoises. Sa bouche était ouverte, un filet rouge en sortait.

- Ma...Maman ?

Elle ne répondit pas. Je me laissais tomber à quatre pattes près d'elle, attrapais sa main. Elle était très froide.

- Viens Maman...on rentre ! Tu...tu es toute froide...

Je tirais sur sa main. Elle ne bougeait pas. Le bracelet glissa dans ma paume, je le laissais tomber rapidement dans ma poche de pantacourt tout déchiré, tirai plus fort le bras de ma maman.

- Maman... Maman !

Son visage glissa de coté, révélant l'autre partie, cachée par ses cheveux. Déchirée par un puissant coup de griffes.

- Mais...

Elle ne répondit pas.

- MAAAAMMAAANNNNNNNNNN !

Je hurlais, hurlais encore. Je plaquais mes mains sur mon visage, refusant d'en voir plus. Mes mains étaient humides. Je les regardais, terrifiée. Elles étaient recouvertes de sang. Comment ? Pourquoi ?!Maman... Non je veux pas ! Je... je veux pas !

- Réveille-toi Maman ! S'il te plaît, lèves toi ! Me laisse pas toute seule ! M'abandonnes pas !

J'attrapais son bras si froid, tirais dessus de toutes mes forces. Je hurlais à travers mes larmes.

- Sois pas morte ! T'as pas le droit Maman ! Pourquoi ? Qui t'as fais ça ?!

_Toi..._

- Quoi ? Qui...qui a parlé ?!

Je tournai la tête dans tous les sens. Je voyais rien...

_C'EST TOI !_

- ARRETES ! Hurla-t-elle. ARREEETE !

Les mains plaquées sur la tête, se débattant comme une folle, la petite chose hurlait, se tortillait sur le sol de soie noire. Je ne pouvais la voir que grâce à mes yeux de félin, son corps d'ombre se confondant avec le sol. Je souris, me retirant de ses souvenirs. Trop mignon comme elle aimait sa chère petite maman !

Tch ! Si faible...

Elle s'immobilisa en frissonnant, fixant droit devant elle avec un regard vide. Un mince sourire étira ses lèvres. Soudain, elle éclata de rire. Elle rit, rit à n'en plus pouvoir, se tordant sur le sol, le frappant de ses poings fermés de toutes ses forces, prise de spasmes violents, les yeux en larmes, ces mêmes larmes coulant sur ses joues, elle riait comme une damnée.

Je la regardais faire. Elle perdait les pédales. J'attendis qu'elle se calme en contemplant mes ongles ridiculement petits, ne pouvant me réincarner sous ma véritable forme dans ce monde spirituel. Cela prit un peu de temps. Pas suffisamment. Elle s'essuya les yeux, se coucha sur le dos, le corps tremblant violemment, un sourire dément sur les lèvres.

Ses yeux étaient grand ouvert, laissant voir une grande partie de blanc, exorbités. Elle fixait le plafond. Ses cheveux emmêlés s'étalaient comme une toile sous elle. Ses bras saignaient de s'être fait lacérés alors qu'elle hurlait, plantant ses ongles dans sa chair. Bien qu'elle n'était faite que d'ombre, son corps gardait ses fonctions vitales, et elle pouvait se blesser. Le sang, écarlate, ressortait sur sa peau noire.

Elle faisait presque peur ! Cette idée me fit rire à mon tour. Le son sembla la ramener sur terre. Elle tourna la tête à droite, à gauche, lentement. Ne vit rien. Cela la fit sourire.

Elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle même. Ah ha ! Je suis trop drôle ! L'ombre d'elle même ! Ah ah ha ! Je m'esclaffai sans bruit, ne voulant pas passer pour une tarée. Pas comme certaines !

Alors voyons... -je me penchais sur ma patiente- Était-elle devenue folle ? Pfff... Non, toujours pas. Une petite lueur ralluma ses pupilles, elle sembla revenir à elle. Un peu.

Son état était hilarant, j'aurais aimé qu'elle continue de rire. Ça s'était arrêté trop vite. Elle était solide cette gamine. Ça s'annonçait encore plus long et drôle que prévu ! Je me re-concentrais sur cette espèce de loque qui osait me tenir tête. Je repris comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, mâchonnant un morceau d'ongle au passage.

_Je te laissais faire... que crois-tu ? Qu'une misérable petite chose comme toi pouvait réellement me contenir ? Je te laissais faire pour mieux prendre le contrôle la fois suivante. Plus tu étais confiante, plus c'était facile..._

_Et plus je pouvais retrouver et conserver tes souvenirs. C'est pratique ça. _Songeais-je en moi-même.

Il y avait une énorme faille dans mes dires, mais elle était trop choquée pour la percevoir et l'exploiter.

Moi en revanche, j'y allais à cœur joie ! Pouvoir enfin la tenir en mon pouvoir, la tenir entre mes griffes et serrer... Lentement. Pouvoir lui faire subir ce que bon me semblait... J'en fffrissonnais de délice !

- Je...Law a réussi...il t'a arrêté...

Sa voix était rauque, elle articulait péniblement. Je grimaçais de dégoût. Beurk ! Sa voix raclait comme du verre sur du métal. Ses hurlements lui avaient massacrés les cordes vocales.

Enfin ! Je l'avais poussé dans ses derniers retranchements, elle cherchait une protection chez les autres ! Chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais faite avant, quand elle vivait seule, qu'elle n'avait besoin de l'aide de personne. -Elle était très bien à cette époque ! Même si ses prises de contrôle étaient plus rare.- Et, plus particulièrement, elle cherchait la protection de son alpha, alors qu'avant, elle était son propre chef.

Je lui dis exactement ces mots. En sautant la partie où je donnais mon avis sur le bon vieux temps. Je voulais pas qu'elle me prenne pour une radoteuse.

Elle fut complètement ébranlée.

- Si...j'étais restée seule...dans la jungle...

_Seule aurait suffit..._

- Sans Law...

_Juste maître de ton destin..._

- Sans Penguin, Sachi, Bepo, Akar...

_Sans poids-morts t'empêchant d'avancer..._

Jubilant, je guidais son cheminement de pensées, alors que je sentais que chacun des mots que je prononçais lui enfonçait un couteau de glace encore plus profondément dans le cœur. Elle frissonnait elle aussi.

Mais pour une tout autre raison ! Stop. Je ne voulais pas non plus ressembler à une démente. Seule les faibles s'abaissent à laisser voir leurs sentiments réels, sentiments que les forts exploitent ! Et, de toute façon, je n'étais pas démente.

- Je...

_Sans moi, tu n'aurais rien, petite chose..._

- Toi, tu...

Sa voix était faible, sans volonté... complètement perdue.

_J'ai fais de toi ce que tu es aujourd'hui. Quelqu'un de fort, de puissant. Quelqu'un qui n'a besoin de l'aide de personne, qui n'aime personne, et qui vit sans personne. Quelqu'un qui vit de sang._

POV Aylan :

J'avais...mal. Très mal. Ma poitrine ressemblait à un trou béant. Je ne comprenais plus, n'arrivais plus à réfléchir, mélangeais tout. Où est-ce que j'étais ? Pourquoi ? J'avais très froid. Je ne savais même pas ce que j'étais. Je levais une main. Rien. Que du noir. Des filaments rouges coulaient sur ce qui me sembla être mes bras.

-Tiens, c'est joli ça... Pensai-je.

Et une voix... Une voix froide, mais sensuelle, si belle, si douce, si désagréable, mais avec un accent chaud pourtant, et une intonation qui semblait crisser sur du métal. Une intonation qui donnait envie de relever le coin de la lèvre en plissant les yeux.

Kidd !...c'était...un perroquet ? Bleu pétard je crois...

_J'ai fais de toi ce que tu es aujourd'hui. Quelqu'un de fort, de puissant. Quelqu'un qui n'a besoin de l'aide de personne, qui n'aime personne, et qui vit sans personne. Quelqu'un qui vit de sang._

Elle ? De quoi est-ce qu'elle... Non...Non ! Ce n'était pas...

_Tu n'as pas besoin de tout ça pour vivre... -encore moins de ton dindon !- je suis avec toi...Nous sommes ensemble._

- Mais...Il... le, ou la...

_Un, une, des, je connais mes pronoms, merci._

Qui c'était déjà ? En plus elle faisait de l'humour... De l'hu quoi ? Ah oui, de l'humour. J'ai rien dis.

_Tu es là ? Aaallooo ?_

Tiens ? Une voix... Rien à foutre.

_Hé ! Tu m'écoutes ?_

Non.

_Écoutes moi !_

Tu m'emmerdes.

_Je te parle !_

Mais c'est qu'elle insiste en plus ! J'étais où d'abord ? Merde, fait chier ! Ça commençait à me à me taper sur le système !

Peu à peu, la douleur et l'hébétude quittait mon organisme, me permettant de mieux réfléchir.

Alors ! D'abord j'étais où ?

Je sais pas. Bon. Question suivante !

Je suis qui ?

Aylan. Enfin une réponse clair. Cool ! Ensuite.

Qui est Aylan ?

Une jeune fille de 17 ans. Super. D'accord.

Qui a un perroquet bleu pétard qui hurle n'importe quoi à tout va. Trop top. D'accord.

Qui a un monstre en elle. Génial. D'ac-... Pas d'accord !

Un monstre ? Comment ça un mons...

Ah oui, ça me revenait. La bête. Et je saignais en plus. Aah, c'est pour ça que mes bras piquaient. J'comprends mieux. Et c'était apparemment moi qui m'étais blessé, j'avais du sang sur les ongles. Très drôle.

Pourquoi ? Pour... Les souvenirs remontèrent lentement à la surface, et pas forcément dans le bon ordre.

Heu... C'était quoi ce bordel là ? Oh ! Doucement... je tachais de remettre les choses à leur place. Le tableau d'ensemble ne me plut pas. Mais alors absolument pas.

Maman ! Putain de merde ! Cette saloperie avait osé me remontrer tout ça... Raaaah ! La colère bouillonnait en moi. Je La sentie s'agiter autours de moi. Ça n'avait pas l'air de lui plaire que je réagisse comme ça. Tant mieux ! J'allais la massacrer cette sale conne, cette espèce de sous-merde ! J'vais t'arracher les entrailles et les jeter aux chiens !

Quoique, ça risquerait de les empoisonner. Va falloir y réfléchir.

_On s'énerve petite chose ? _

La voix était presque joyeuse malgré une pointe d'agacement.

- Ta gueule !

Je la sentie reculer, comme outrée.

- Je t'ai rien demandé ! Fiche-moi la paix et renvoie-moi avec les autres !

_Tu vas regretter ces mots..._s'amusa la bête, _et puis,_ _tu n'es pas dans une position des plus confortable là-bas, dans le gymnase...As-tu vraiment envie d'y retourner ?_

- Comment ça ? Grognais-je.

_Tu m'as demandé de te rendre ta forme normale ? J'ai exaucé ton souhait..._

- Pourquoi ? Fis-je, méfiante, malgré ma joie à la perspective de retrouver enfin mon corps.

Soudain ma vision s'éclaira et une image apparut devant moi. J'étais toujours dans le gymnase. Plus rien ne bougeait. Law semblait avancer vers moi en retirant son pull. Je compris vite pourquoi en fixant mon moi-image. J'étais complètement nue, étendue sur le dos.

Rrmmmm...

- Oui, et alors ?

Je la sentie s'agacer de mon manque de réaction -que j'avais soigneusement cachée. J'avais réussi à me contrôler cette fois. Law devait me faire perdre mes moyens.- J'étais très fière de moi. Ce fut de courte durée. Elle passa outre et continua :

_Plus tard...plus tard...Je ne vais pas te rendre consciente tout de suite, c'est trop drôle de les regarder ! Ils sont tous rouges pour certains... Hé hé hé ! Bon, les meilleurs choses ont hélas ! Une fin. _

Soudain, une immense douleur me saisit. Je hurlais de ma voix déjà rauque. Des millions de petites pointes de glaces semblaient me transpercer la peau sur tout le corps, particulièrement dans la colonne vertébrale.

- AAAAH !

_Ça, c'est pour m'avoir envoyer balader alors que je te parlais._

La douleur se changea en image, celle de ma mère, toute souriante me tendant la main, puis celle de son visage, labouré par les coups de griffes, déformé par les fentes et la douleur dans sa peau doré. Mon hurlement de douleur se transforma en hurlement de terreur et de peine. Un sanglot perçait avec ce souvenir. Une voix de petite fille. Ma voix. Quand j'avais huit ans.

_Et ça, c'est juste un petit souvenir...pour que tu ne m'oublie pas trop vite...Et parce que ça m'amuse._

Je luttais contre la douleur, luttais pour ne pas replanter mes ongles dans ma peau, pour ne pas me laisser tomber dans le gouffre de folie dans lequel je m'étais jeté un peu plus tôt. Non non non ! Je pouvais lui résister ! Ne lui offre pas le plaisir de t'entendre hurler encore...

Je parvins à repousser les pointes de glaces imaginaires, mais mes forces m'abandonnaient. Non ! Je n'en pouvais plus, j'avais trop mal ! Serrant les dents, je réussis finalement à chasser la vision du visage arraché de Sala, mettant mes dernières forces dans la bataille. Il y eut comme un déclic.

Avec un frisson de surprise, la bête se retira sur un dernier rire horrible.

Hoquetant, je me réveillais dans le gymnase. Prenant une inspiration brûlante et difficile, j'ouvris brutalement les yeux, et haletais comme si j'avais été privé d'air trop longtemps, les poumons en feu.

- Calme-toi Aylan !

Je sentis une main sur mon épaule. Je me débattis faiblement, poussant avec mes mains.

- Tout va bien ! Calme-toi !

- AAAH !

- Chut...là, regarde, c'est moi...

- Lai-... Laisse moi ! Non, ne me touche p-... pas !

La main se resserra d'avantage sur mon bras nu. Une autre se posa sur mon épaule. Respirant de plus en plus difficilement, je ne parvins pas à inspirer de nouveau. Je toussais, commençais à étouffer.

- Elle fait de l'hyperventilation ! S'écria une voix grave.

- Aylan... tout va bien, je suis là...

Deux mains se posèrent l'une sur l'autre et appuyèrent avec violence sur ma poitrine, au milieu de mes seins, dégageant le nœud qui s'y était formé, trop épais pour que je puisse le dénouer moi-même. Prenant une brutale inspiration, je me cambrais en arrière.

- HHHHhhh !

- Là, c'est bien respire... Doucement...

Je suivais les sages conseils. La voix était grave, apaisante. Des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues. J'ouvris les paupières. Deux yeux cendrés me fixaient, penchés sur moi. Law, à genoux, me tenait contre lui, j'étais recouverte de son pull, il m'entourait de ses bras. Je le fixais de mes yeux larmoyants, haletante.

- Elle...ma...morte...partie...Bête...le...

- Tout va bien Aylan, je suis là, avec toi. Calme-toi... Me dit-il doucement, essuyant avec son pouce mes larmes.

Je hurlais une nouvelle fois, la tête penchée en arrière. Law me plaqua contre lui, me serra fort contre son torse, une main derrière ma tête, caressant mes cheveux, l'autre dans mon dos. Je m'agrippais à son T-shirt, plaquant mon visage au creux de son cou. Mon cri diminua peu à peu, s'évanouit. Il me serra plus fort.

Je me mis à sangloter contre sa poitrine.

A suivre...

Finit ! Pfou ! Pas facile...mais j'ai réussi à vous en pondre un assez rapidement je crois !

_( Très fière ?)_

Je l'avoue. Un peu...

_( C'est pas à toi d'en juger, je crois !)_

Pas faux... Dites-moi, qu'en pensez-vous ?!

J'espère que ça vous a plu en tout cas ! Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu !

_(Je vous promets que si vous laissez un max de reviews, le prochain sera avant la fin de la semaine. Je me suis fait engueuler par ce qu'elle à bosser comme une tarée dessus et qu'elle est fatiguée. Donc une pause s'impose ! Mais les reviews lui remonteront le moral. Le prochain chapitre est entre vos mains ! (Du moins, sa parution...)^^) _

Même pas vrai, je l'ai pas engueuler...Je vous aime !


	25. Chapter 25

Bonjour les enfants ! Je suis sincèrement désolée de ne pas avoir pu poster plus tôt. J'ai été envahie par les contrôles et je n'ai pu continuer à écrire que ce Week-end.

Vraiment désolée.

Merci beaucoup à Kyona-sama, ShaunyBlackSheep, AliceLaw, Apach Lakhota, Lolita12, Camargo, Tsukiba, kpu _(^^ quelle faute ? ( air innocent)3)_, Mufy, Machinonyme, DJ-Mya972, minimilie, et S2aa ! Vos reviews me remontent le morale, vous pouvez pas savoir !

Je vous aime !

_(Moi aussi, je vous adore !)_

Et moi, tu m'aimes ?

_( Oh, bien sur !)_

C'est vrai ?!

_( Non.)_

XD

Chapitre !

Encore désolée pour le retard! Je risque de mettre plus d etemps à poster pour les 2/3 semaines à venir...j'en suis vraiment désolée! je ferais d mon mieux pour poster comme d'hab!

**Blessure**

_(-')_

POV Law :

Il la tenait contre lui, la sentait trembler violemment, pleurer, hurler de terreur et de douleur, se débattre, le repousser, pour finalement sangloter contre son cou. Que s'était-il passé nom de Dieu? Qu'est ce qui l'avait mis dans cet état ?!

Il ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer dans la semaine et demie où elle avait abandonné toute sa vie, tout ce qu'elle connaissait pour le suivre dans un monde nouveau, où elle ne contrôlait plus rien, où ses propres réactions lui faisaient défaut. Pas une seule fois elle n'avait eu l'air de flancher, de craquer réellement -à part ses petits coups de colère-. Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu...

Il regarda les entailles sur ses bras. Elles étaient apparues d'un seul coup.

Flash Back :

Aylan se figea soudainement, alors qu'elle allait attaquer. Law la regarda, surprit qu'elle s'arrête dans cette position accroupie, l'arrière-train légèrement relevé, les pattes pliées, prête à bondir, sa queue se balançant pour conserver l'équilibre. Mais cette fois, elle s'immobilisa totalement. Tout le corps massif fut parcouru d'un violent frisson qui le jeta à terre, et où il se tortilla un instant, avant de s'immobiliser sans un bruit coucher sur le ventre, la gueule et les yeux grands ouverts.

- Aylan ? Fit Law en s'approchant d'un pas, méfiant de ce qui pouvait suivre.

Sachi s'approcha à son tour, suivit de Bepo et Akar.

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? S'exclama le mécanicien, inquiet. Relève-toi ! Qu'est ce que tu as ?

L'animal ne bougea pas. Ne constatant aucune réaction, Law s'approcha et posa un genou au sol près de la tête du félin. Il tendit la main et la passa dans le poil si doux et épais de la nuque, la glissa ensuite sur la gorge et appliqua une pression avec son doigt, se rappelant le début de recul qu'elle avait marqué quand il avait posé son scalpel sur sa jugulaire.

Mais cela ne servit à rien. Le jeune capitaine fronça les sourcils. Sachi commençait sérieusement à l'agacer à tournicoter autours de lui pour voir si Aylan était blessée, pire que Penguin, et il l'envoya voir ailleurs si il y était. Revenant à ses moutons, où plutôt, à son félin, Law se pencha vers les yeux turquoises grands ouverts de l'animal.

Il les ouvrit plus largement, tirant sur la peau autour, vérifiant si ce n'était pas un évanouissement ou une crise quelconque. Sa pupille était entièrement dilatée, signe qu'il se passait quelque chose dans sa petite tête. La dilatation était impressionnante, ses yeux renvoyait un regard étrange. Il ne vit aucun éclat, comme si elle était morte.

Pourtant, elle respirait. Il glissa sa main jusqu'au poitrail, tachant de sentir le cœur à travers les muscles. Ce cœur qu'il avait déjà tenu entre ses mains. Alors qu'il mesurait un battement légèrement trop rapide, l'organe sembla brutalement s'emballer, la respiration avec, et se mit à marteler la poitrine avec une force croissante.

- Mauvais ça... Marmonna-t-il . Bepo, va me chercher mon stéthoscope. Réclama-t-il d'une voix froide. Vite.

L'ours fila immédiatement dans le couloir. Law reprit son auscultation. Un hoquet échappa alors à Aylan, le faisant stopper sa main qui s'approchait de son estomac. Il tourna brutalement la tête vers celle du tigre, et vit ses pupilles s'agiter très rapidement. La respiration sembla alors se calmer, et les paupières se fermèrent lentement tandis qu'elle exhalait un soupir.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe dans ta tête, Aylan ? Murmura le médecin.

Il songea aux différents types de malaise qu'il connaissait, mais aucun ne convenait à cette situation. Après, les probabilités d'une maladie étaient à bannir, il l'avait examiné lui-même, elle n'était pas atteinte. Un parasite en elle ? Non plus, aucun parasite n'aurait pu s'implanter dans un corps aussi particulier, et certainement unique en son genre. Elle avait par ailleurs une capacité de guérison impressionnante.

Elle ne devait pas tomber malade souvent, son système immunitaire étant lui aussi renforcé, comme il avait pu le voir lors d'une prise de sang -qu'elle avait d'ailleurs observer avec fascination, hypnotiser par le liquide coulant dans l'aiguille.- et qu'il avait eu un mal de chien à lui faire, elle refusant au début qu'il l'approche avec cette « saloperie de putain d'aiguille de mes deux » comme elle disait. Mais il savait se montrer convaincant, elle le savait aussi. Heureusement pour elle.

Law soupira. Il ne restait plus qu'une option, qu'il aurait préféré tenir au loin, la bête. Un combat intérieur était la meilleur supposition qui lui apparaissait. Mais jamais Aylan ne lui avait parlé d'un phénomène de ce genre. Elle ne lui avait pas parlé de beaucoup de choses, mais avait essayé d'être la plus précise possible concernant la bête, du moins l'en avait-il demandé.

Bepo le tira de ses réflexions en lui ramenant le stéthoscope. Alors qu'il le glissait sur ses oreilles et plaçait le micro sur le poitrail musclé, un puissant coup de patte manqua lui briser la cheville. Il s'écarta d'un bond, l'évitant de justesse. Le félin se débattait violemment sur le sol, se cabrait, roulait sur le dos, des halètements jaillissaient de sa gueule qui claquait avec force, ses yeux roulaient dans les orbites, complètements paniqués, et tout le corps était pris de convulsions, se tordant en tout sens.

Un hurlement de douleur atroce résonna dans le gymnase, suivit de plusieurs autres, qui se répétèrent à n'en plus finir. Law leva les yeux vers Bepo, qui avait à son tour gémit. Il agrippait ses petites oreilles rondes et fixait Aylan avec horreur, comme comprenant la douleur qu'elle endurait. Il semblait abasourdi, choqué. Law évita un nouveau coup de patte convulsif, qui lui aurait arraché le visage. Elle roula sur le coté gauche en grondant.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire pour arrêter ce qui se tramait en elle, et dut se contenter de s'écarter rapidement devant la multiplication des mouvements brutaux et agressifs du tigre. Il tira Bepo en arrière, qui continuait à fixer Aylan avec hébétude. Elle semblait avoir mal à un point insoutenable. Law enrageait. Il détestait voir souffrir ainsi un de ses nakamas sans qu'il puisse rien y faire.

- Bepo ?

- Elle souffre... gémit-il.

- Je le vois bien, sais-tu ce qui se passe ? Demanda rapidement mais calmement le chirurgien, ôtant l'instrument pendant à son cou, pressé de savoir si quelque chose pouvait être fait.

Mais son second secoua la tête, tirant sur ses malheureuses oreilles agressées par les puissants hurlements et feulements de douleur.

- Elle a mal... au cœur, au corps... partout ! Put-il seulement ajouter avant de re-plaquer ses pattes sur ses oreilles sensibles.

Soudain, Law se baissa instinctivement. Un frôlement noir passa au-dessus de sa tête. Se retournant, il découvrit le tigre, debout sur ses quatre pattes, le fixant. De ses yeux rouges. Il jura, s'écarta d'un bond, imité par Bepo. L'animal ne semblait pourtant pas vouloir les attaquer de nouveau, se contentant de les fixer de ses grands yeux pourpres malveillants.

Ils semblaient aussi un peu...absent, comme concentrés sur autre chose. Law attrapa son nodachi, que Bepo avait déposé un peu à l'écart, et dégaina, se préparant à créer ses sphères si la bête attaquait.

Un frémissement agita la fourrure noir, comme une vague d'air parcourant le pelage, qui devint alors blanc os, poussiéreux. Le tigre à dents de sabre fut bientôt entièrement pâle. Il ne bougeait toujours pas, sa queue seule en mouvement, alors que tout dans sa posture indiquait l'attaque. Des tremblements agitaient ses muscles aux moments où elle les contractait, semblaient l'empêcher d'agir. Comme si les deux forces s'affrontaient pour le contrôle du corps.

- Aylan semble garder un minimum de contrôle. Marmonna-t-il, exprimant tout haut ses pensées. Mais là, il va falloir faire quelqu-..

Il fut coupé par un nouveau hurlement de souffrance, et la bête s'écroula au sol. Ses yeux passèrent du rouge sang au turquoise plusieurs fois, alors que le corps massif reprenait ses convulsions.

- Merde ! Jura Law alors qu'il réfléchissait très vite pour trouver une solution.

Sachi apparut alors avec Penguin à la porte du gymnase. Ils contemplèrent la scène, horrifiés par les mouvements spasmodiques d'Aylan, dont le corps était courbé d'une manière presque improbable, même pour un félin.

- On ne peut rien faire Penguin. Murmura Sachi en voyant son ami chercher des yeux quelque chose pour l'aider.

- Mais...elle va devenir folle à avoir mal comme ça ! J'ai déjà vu des gens qui perdent la raison sous la douleur ! Gémit Penguin en se tordant les mains.

- Elle est solide, et le capitaine est avec elle et avec Bepo. Tenta-il de rassurer son ami.

Ils s'approchèrent tout de même, ne supportant pas de partir dans cette situation, mais restèrent à l'écart.

Law s'aperçut de la présence de ses deux subordonnés, les ignora, concentré sur le félin à ses pieds, qui gisait maintenant complètement immobile. Soudain, des tremblements complètement différent saisirent le corps musclé. Les derniers avaient été erratiques, luttant contre la douleur. Ceux-ci semblaient plus...naturel... plus doux.

Avec fascination, il vit les poils disparaître, comme avalés par la peau, le corps énorme du tigre rétrécir, les pattes prendre forme humaine, le pelage de la tête se résorber pour se transformer en une masse de cheveux noir et emmêles striés de mèches blanches, les dents diminuer pour venir se glisser dans une bouche humaine. Un tatouage se dessina sur la peau bronzée du cou, et cette fois, le dessin représentait une partie du dos de l'animal, alors qu'avant, seul les pattes arrières et la queue apparaissaient. Law nota ce détail quelques part dans son esprit pour y repenser plus tard, se concentra sur la jeune femme qui achevait sa transformation, apparemment sans douleur.

Le corps d'Aylan redevint humain... et nu aussi.

Restant sur ses gardes, il se pencha et, écartant une mèche de cheveux, il lui ouvrit une paupière. L'œil turquoise le rassura, et il remarqua aussi la petite lueur dans la pupille qui avait repris une taille normale, indiquant un apaisement de la personne, donc du cœur, qui n'aurait pas tenu le coup s'il avait continué à ce rythme. Il le vérifia tout de même, appuyant sa main sur le torse au-dessus des seins de la jeune femme, et sentit les mouvements réguliers et lents à travers la peau douce, mais froide.

Sa respiration s'était calmée, semblait presque apaisée, détendue, lui permettant de relâcher un peu la tension accumulée pendant la demi-heure de hurlements qui venait de s'écouler. Il soupira, détendit sa main droite contractée sur son nodachi, se redressa et le reposa à coté de lui.

Il eut un petit sourire en la contemplant ainsi, couchée sur le flanc, les cheveux masquant son visage, ses bras dissimilant à peine ses seins lourds, bien formés et fermes, les abdos solides mais fin de son ventre, ses cuisses à la peau dorée, ses longues jambes. Il se secoua, arrêta sa contemplation en se rappelant la situation, et s'approcha en retirant son pull, entendant Sachi et Penguin déglutir derrière lui.

Il étendit le sweat jaune sur son corps, dissimulant ses courbes généreuses, essayant de ne pas se laisser distraire. Même s'il n'aurait certainement pas dit non dans une autre situation, c'était quand même Aylan, la fille la plus paumée et naïve en matière de sexe qu'il connaissait, et la plus insupportable gamine écervelée à des kilomètres à la ronde. Et certainement le réceptacle du plus grand danger les menaçant à des kilomètres à la ronde. Oui, aussi.

Un ensemble pour le moins étrange. Law sourit avec un air inquiétant à cette pensée.

Il avait alors remarqué les gouttes de sang coulant sur ses bras, et les avait saisis, examinant les plaies apparues sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Law fronça les sourcils. Si ce qui lui arrivait dans son esprit causait des blessures physiques sur son corps dans le réel et qu'elle subissait des dégâts trop grands, en réintégrant son corps, elle risquait de mourir. Il se concentra sur l'apparition éventuelle de nouvelles blessures.

Les grands yeux en amandes s'ouvrirent alors brutalement, alors qu'un cri, bien plus humain, et bien plus compréhensible pour lui ne déchire le calme qui s'était installé. La voix, vibrante de douleur et de panique, était rauque, comme brisée. Les yeux du jeune capitaine s'écarquillèrent de quelques millimètres à l'entente de ce son emplie de souffrance. Il se prolongea encore, elle ne parvenait même plus à respirer, débitant des propos incohérents dans ses cris.

- Elle fait de l'hyperventilation ! S'écria Bepo, penché sur elle à coté de lui.

Law entendit l'exclamation angoissée de Penguin, se concentra uniquement sur le corps dans ses bras. Il devait être prudent, pouvant lui briser les côtes dans l'opération. Il plaça ses deux mains l'une sur l'autre au milieu de la poitrine de la jeune femme qui luttait pour inspirer et chasser l'air de ses poumons en même temps, puis appuya d'un coup brusque sur sur un point sensible relié aux poumons.

Ce fut efficace, et aucun bruit d'os brisé ne vint l'inquiéter. Aylan inspira une goulée d'air douloureuse et difficile, mais sa trachée était dégagée. Par à-coups, elle avait finalement prit une inspiration plus mesurée, mais avec commencé à se débattre.

Il l'avait rapidement entouré de ses bras, craignant qu'en se débattant comme elle l'avait fais sous sa forme animal, elle ne se blesse ou se casse un bras sur le sol, sans la résistance de son ancien corps. Ses hurlements laissaient deviner la douleur qu'elle endurait, et il lui sembla qu'elle avait frôlé quelque chose, la folie, la mort, la perte de tous ce qu'elle aimait, ce qu'elle croyait, qu'importe, quelque chose qui avait failli lui coûter sa raison.

- Tout va bien Aylan... je suis là...

Ses paroles semblèrent faire diminuer les tremblements du corps en sueur contre lui. Elle pleurait. Voir un de ses nakamas dans cet état le rendit furieux. Furieux contre celui – ou celle – qui avait fait ça, furieux contre elle pour être dans cet état, mais surtout furieux contre lui pour ne pas pouvoir faire plus. D'être incapable de faire plus que de la tenir, d'être là.

Ses cris avaient cessé quand elle avait peu à peu repris conscience. Elle hoquetait des propos incompréhensible. Il devinait qu'elle parlait de la bête, mais c'était tout. Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux trempés d'une main.

Il ne se reprochait que peu de choses dans sa vie, et retrouver un compagnon hurlant et sanglotant sans qu'il n'ait pu y faire quoi que ce soit en faisait partie. Il la plaqua contre lui, la serrant de ses bras brûlants contre sa peau glacée comme si elle allait lui échapper. Ses hurlements cessèrent peu à peu. Il sentit son nez si froid, son museau comme elle aurait dit, venir se blottir au creux de son cou.

Elle pleura alors doucement. Il sentait la colère monter et diminuer au fur et à mesure qu'il sentait la poitrine se soulever et s'abaisser faiblement contre lui. Il avait fixé Bepo d'un regard furieux et assassin. L'ours, bien que sachant qu'il n'était pas la cible de ce regard, baissa les yeux en s'excusant. Law détourna son regard meurtrier de son second, tachant de se calmer en se concentrant sur la pression régulière qu'exerçaient sur son torse les inspirations régulières de la jeune fille.

Il était heureux de la retrouver sous sa véritable apparence.

Fin Flash Back :

Assise par terre, sur les genoux ou en tailleur, je ne savais pas très bien, je fixais le sol, depuis... depuis quelques secondes je crois, mais peut-être quelques heures aussi. Je ne savais plus. J'avais même du mal à ressentir l'ensemble de mon corps, alors savoir le temps écoulé... Je me forçais à lever la tête. Un peu. Ah tiens, j'étais dans la vigie. Je ne me souvenais pas d'y être allé.

Combien de temps j'avais passé ici ? Le temps... Mes idées s'embrouillaient complètement, je m'arrêtais sur un détail insignifiant, mais n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur ce qui était vraiment important... ou devait l'être... ou qui était moins... moins gentil...comme la petite poussière juste sous mon museau, à voleter comme ça... elle était mignonne, elle...

Qu'est ce qui n'était pas mignon ? Pourquoi j'étais dans cet état là ? Mignon... ma grotte était mignonne... Law était mignon...Law ? Heu...Pas mignon ?

Raaaah ! Je n'étais pas fichue d'aligner deux phrases cohérentes ! J'avais envie de frapper la moquette de toutes mes forces, mais n'arrivais même pas à lever suffisamment la main pour la poser sur mon genou. Mon corps comme mon esprit étaient...comme éteints... inaccessibles. Remarque, je sentais mes orteils, c'étaient quand même une bonne nouvelle.

Cette pensée aurait dû me faire sourire. La colère que je ressentais s'évanouit aussi sec. Je n'avais plus la force de la maintenir. Depuis combien de temps n'avais-je pas mangé ? Dormis ? Est ce que ça faisait vraiment des jours que j'étais là ? Tiens, une poussière...

Poussière...

ting.

Jolie poussière ça.

Ting.

Vraiment très jolie...

Ting !

Gnn...ksék'c'est que s'boucan ? Oh ? Une poussière.

TING !

Je sursautais presque. Je l'aurais fais si j'avais eu assez de force. J'en eu cependant assez pour tourner la tête vers la porte. Rien. Plus haut. Ri-... Ah non. Pas rien. Quelque chose essayait d'enfoncer la trappe du conduit d'aération. Les petites barreaux de plastiques étaient enfoncés de l'extérieur.

TING !

Encore ! Bof. M'en fous au final non ? Oh, une autre poussière. Ah non, c'est la mê-...

KLONK !

Un truc déboula alors dans la salle et tomba sur moi. Sans résister, je me laissais lamentablement tomber sur le flanc droit alors que ce qui m'avait percuté se débattait contre mon ventre en battant des ailes.

Ailes ?

- KIIIDOUDOUDINDON !

….Késako ? Y pouvait me la refaire le poulet ? Poulet...

Je levais faiblement la tête, aperçus une boule de plumes bleu criard tout contre mon estomac, qui me regardait la tête penchée sur le coté, avec un air vraiment idiot.

- Kidd...

Aucun son ne sortit de ma bouche. Je réessayais, forçant mes cordes vocales usées à vibrer correctement.

- K-Kidd...

Ma voix était très rauque, abîmée, hachée. J'avais mal à la gorge. L'oiseau se rapprocha de moi en sautillant, sa longue queue se balançant derrière lui de manière assez comique. Il vint me mordiller le museau de son bec acéré avec délicatesse. Des images me revinrent en mémoire avec ce geste. Je les chassais. Pas envie de me concentrer...

Le perroquet persista, recommença son geste. Un éclair d'image de jungle traversa mon esprit. Je m'entourais la tête de mes bras. Kidd lâcha un glapissement agacé. Je le sentis poser une patte sur mon épaule, avant de sentir clairement son bec chopper mon oreille et la serrer très fort.

Avec un cri – qui n'en était pas vraiment un – de protestation et de douleur, je me redressais violemment et agrippais mon oreille. Sur les genoux, je fixais le perroquet, qui avait été éjecté au sol par mon geste brusque, se dandiner vers moi, apparemment très fière de lui. Hébétée, je le fixais alors qu'il montait sur mes cuisses et venait se lover tout contre mon ventre. Je le regardais sans bouger.

Une douce chaleur émana bientôt de lui, qui se propagea à mon ventre vide. Je me rendis compte à quel point j'avais froid. Instinctivement, je me recroquevillais sur la source de chaleur, entourais le gros perroquet de mes bras. Des souvenirs remontèrent brutalement à la surface.

Moi avec Kidd un hiver très rigoureux, exactement dans ma même position, au creux d'une faille dans la roche sous une tempête de neige. Moi et Kidd lors d'une douce nuit, profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre. Moi jouant au Kidd'dindon avec lui, le coursant en riant à travers la foret, lui donnant à manger au creux de ma main, lui me mordillant le museau en guise de remerciement, venant se loger sur mon épaule, ma main ébouriffant ses plumes si douces. Moi lui hurlant dessus pour je ne sais plus quoi, une main sur l'oreille.

Toutes ces images s'accompagnaient de la chaleur du soleil, d'un bond feu, de nourriture, et simplement de la présence de celui qui fut mon unique compagnon pendant des lunes. Je les regardais défiler dans mon esprit, les yeux grands ouverts, retrouvant peu à peu les perceptions de mon corps, la faim qui me labourait l'estomac, le froid qui me faisait grelotter, la douleur des derniers souvenirs présents dans ma tête.

Une part de moi se débattit, voulant retomber dans le lac sombre dans lequel je m'étais plongée pour me protéger. Mais la présence du petit animal contre mon ventre m'en empêcha. Son corps envoyait sans cesse des vagues de chaleur dans mon ventre, sur mes cuisses, contre mes bras... Je n'avais pas le droit.. .pas le droit de le laisser seul... J'avais de plus en plus mal... Je me sentais de mieux en mieux... Mes épaules se redressaient en criant de protestation, mon dos suivait le mouvement... Kidd se redressa un peu et frotta sa tête sur mes côtes. Ce geste provoqua un «Tilt !».

J'avais l'impression que mon esprit s'éclairait, que les nuages disparaissaient au contact de mon perroquet. Kidd me donna de petits coups de tête dans le ventre, m'encourageant à me lever. Je tentais de lever une jambe. Trop longtemps privée de sang, l'afflux du fluide dans mes veines me fit serrer les dents. Pas le droit...

L'autre jambe... Pas le droit, pas le droit... Il avait besoin de moi.

Je me redressais lentement...

PAS LE DROIT !

Je levais brutalement la tête et inspirais ma vraie première bouffé d'air depuis plus d'une semaine.

A suivre...

Voila ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! J'ai eu du mal à l'écrire, je ne savais pas bien comment tourner les événements... mais finalement, ça a donné ça ! Vous en pensez quoi ? Dites-moi votre avis !

_( Ne le font-ils pas à chaque fois ?)_

Si, mais ça me fait plaisir de le leur demander à chaque fois ! J'ai de la chance non ?

_( On a de la chance !)_

_**O**_**n ****_v_o_u_s _a_i_m_e !**

Z'êtes géniaux !3 _(^^)_


	26. Chapter 26

Bonjour tout le m...IIIRK ! Pas les tomates ! ( File sous la table)

Je sais je sais ! Mille pardons je suis impardonnable ! J'aurais dû poster plus vite.

_(Que l'on amène la potence !)_

Hey ! Peut être pas quand même ! Bref. Vraiment. Navrée. Je vais tachée de m'appliquer, mais pendant ces vacances, comme je l'avais dit dans le dernier chapitre, ça va être short ! Je vous promet d'essayer de poster vite !

_(Ah oui ?)_

Oui !

_(Approche...)_

Quoi ?

_( Non, plus près... JE NE PASSE PAS D'ACORD AVEC LES PAYSANS !)_

Merci à tout ceux qui lisent et laissent- des reviews ! Merci à Dhalia Noir, Apach Lakhota, Juju, minimilie, Lolita12, ShaunyBlackSheep, Kyona-sama, Neko-Gailin et AliceLaw ! Merci infiniment d'avoir été aussi patient !

_(Le chapitre ! Le chapitre !)_

T'as raison, finit les blablas ! Encore pardon et merci !

**Retour**

_(toujours là, toujours là ! na nana !)_

POV Penguin :

Penguin grimpa rapidement l'escalier menant à la vigie, comme il le faisait depuis maintenant plus d'une semaine, une assiette de viande et de légumes dans la main. Comme tous les soirs, il espérait découvrir le plat précédent posé devant la porte fermée, vide. Elle n'y avait jamais toucher. Et cette fois ne fut pas différente des autres.

Désolé, Penguin fixa un instant l'assiette froide, lâcha un petit soupire triste avant de venir fixer le battant de la porte métallique. Il alla poser une main dessus, appuyant inutilement contre le chambranle, tentant de percer le métal avec ses yeux, de voir ce que pouvait bien faire sa nakama. Quelques fois il l'entendait laisser échapper d'étranges petits bruits d'animaux. Une fois il avait entendu un sifflement de mésange bleu.

Surpris, il avait d'abord cru qu'une mésange s'était glissée à bord, avant de se rendre compte que le sifflement sortait de derrière la porte. C'était Aylan qui sifflait ainsi !

Elle reproduisait le son à la perfection. Il s'était assis et avait écouté le temps que dura la mélodie, adossé contre la porte fermée. Quelques fois, il était accompagné du perroquet de la jeune fille, qui regardait avec lui en silence le métal, comme cherchant une fissure pour pouvoir s'y glisser. Il ne criait plus rien depuis que le capitaine avait déposé Aylan dans la vigie, recouverte de son sweat et d'un de ses pantalons, bien trop grand, elle endormie dans ses bras.

Il s'était contenté de la déposé sur le sol en douceur, l'avait regardé un instant, s'était penché et lui avait touché la joue, avant de faire demi-tour, le visage fermé. Le cuisinier l'avait regarder fermer la porte grâce à son fruit du démon avant de repartir, sans un regard pour lui.

Penguin avait remarqué la tension de ses épaules et ses mâchoires crispées. Il le savait furieux contre lui-même pour n'avoir rien pu faire. Lui aussi s'en voulait terriblement, même s'il savait qu'il était encore plus impuissant que son capitaine.

Le cuisinier revint à l'instant présent.

Cette fois cependant, l'oiseau l'avait devancé. Et était apparemment repartit, n'étant pas sur le sol à sa place habituelle. Par contre, il avait laissé un souvenir. Une fiente d'oiseau toute neuve marquait l'escalier ! Il la nettoya rapidement. Penguin s'était habitué à la présence de cet étrange compagnon, et l'appréciait pour lui tenir compagnie lors de ses veilles devant la porte d'Aylan. Il essayait de nettoyer ses crottes rapidement, histoire que le capitaine ne décide pas qu'il serait beaucoup plus productif dans leur estomac plutôt qu'à vider le sien sur les meubles.

Le capitaine avait été d'une humeur massacrante toute la semaine, pour les rares fois où son équipage l'avait aperçu. Il s'était enfermé dans sa bibliothèque, s'était plongé dans ses livres de médecines -pas forcément très conseillés d'ailleurs,- et on ne l'avait quasiment plus revu, sauf les fois où il y avait eu des attaques, et là, il avait arraché lentement, disséqué, torturé, fait gicler le sang de tout ce qui s'était mit sur son passage. Il avait profité de chaque bataille pour se défouler, il passait sa colère sur les marines, les faisait souffrir avant de les achever. Ce n'était pas très efficace, mais ça aidait.

L'équipage ne le voyait pas souvent ainsi, mais avait pris l'habitude de se tenir bien à l'écart de leur capitaine, histoire de le laisser se défouler en paix. Il s'enfermait de nouveau juste après.

Seul Bepo avait été autorisé à entrer pour lui apporter ses repas. Si il les acceptait. Il revenait toujours le regard inquiet, en s'excusant.

Penguin soupira. Cette semaine semblait se poursuivre et déborder sur les autres indéfiniment. Mais alors qu'il repartait après avoir posé sur le coté l'assiette de nourriture et récupéré l'autre, il entendit un petit déclic. Il se figea. Se retourna brusquement.

Aylan, les cheveux formant une crinière emmêlée sur ses épaules, très pâle, plus maigre que mince, le sweat et le pantalon trop grand baillant sur ses épaules et sur ses hanches, apparue dans l'embrasure de la porte, debout sur ses jambes, Kidd sur son épaule.

Elle l'aperçut, hésita, lui lança un petit sourire contrit, gênée. Un immense sourire apparut sur les lèvres de son nakama.

- AYLAN ! S'écria-t-il en se jetant sur elle.

Il la percuta et l'enlaça rapidement en la sentant flancher sous le choc, pour l'empêcher de tomber. Il la serra fort contre lui. Elle agrippa ses épaules, plus pour se retenir qu'autre chose au début, puis finit par l'enlacer vraiment, le serrant à son tour, inspirant son odeur sucrée de cuisinier. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux emmêlés, les lissant doucement et rit en l'entendant protester faiblement, quand il buta sur un nœud.

-Aïe.

- Rappelle-moi te t'offrir une brosse la prochaine fois qu'on accostera sur une île ! S'exclama-t-il en se détachant d'elle et en la contemplant d'un œil critique. Tu es beaucoup trop maigre... mais viens voir les autres ! On s'inquiétait tous pour toi ! Tu aurais vu le capitaine, il...

Penguin s'arrêta net, les sourcils froncés. Il avait déjà fait une gaffe de ce genre-là, à l'arrivée d'Aylan dans l'équipage, en ayant la bonne idée de l'envoyer demander au capitaine quelles choses choquantes il pourrait bien lui faire. Son emploi du temps s'était étrangement surchargé pendant toute une semaine... Hum hum.

Il préféra ne rien dire sur le comportement du capitaine à la jeune fille, qui s'en serait en plus certainement voulue. Aylan le regarda un instant avec curiosité, mais ne réclama pas la suite de sa phrase, soit trop fatiguée, soit ne se sentant pas vraiment en droit de réclamer quoique ce soit.

Bref ! Penguin la saisit par la main et l'entraîna dans le couloir.

POV Aylan :

Penguin attrapa ma main droite et m'entraîna à sa suite dans les couloirs, Kidd râlant derrière moi, tachant de suivre le rythme. Qui était beaucoup plus dur à suivre pour moi ! Chaque pas m'élançait les jambes et je devais faire constamment attention à ne pas trébucher. Penguin me donnait l'impulsion nécessaire pour que je parvienne à le suivre, mais je serais les dents pour continuer. Heureusement qu'il ne courrait pas !

J'avais la gorge brûlante à cause du manque d'eau, mais j'avais surtout très, très faim. Et n'avais pas beaucoup de force à revendre... Mais le cuisinier ne ralentit pas, et je suivis sans broncher -ou presque-. Je lui devais bien ça, après l'avoir inquiété pendant tout ce temps.

Et...

… depuis quand je me comportais aussi humainement moi ?! Je n'avais jamais fais attention à ce genre de détails auparavant. Bizarre. Je m'humanisais ? Et ça se dit un truc pareil ? Bof, tant pis, c'était une bonne nouvelle au final. Je faillis percuter le dos du cuisinier -rectification. Je percutais le dos du cuisinier.- quand il s'arrêta enfin devant une porte, celle de la cuisine. Il avait dut préparer le repas, m'apporter ma part pendant que les autres mangeaient. Faisait-il ça depuis le début ? Y'a des chances.

Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il... que quelqu'un fasse ça pour moi. Et ça ne me plaisait pas du tout. Enfin, si, mais m'être mise dans une situation qui inquiétait mes nakamas m'embêtait pas mal. Penguin coupa court à mes réflexions en ouvrant la porte en grand et en s'exclamant :

- Regardez qui est de retour parmi les vivants !

Tout sourire, il s'effaça devant moi et m'invita à avancer. Kidd me dépassa en survolant ma tête et alla se poser sur le comptoir où trônait le pain, qu'il commença à grignoter en piaillant. Il y avait une dizaine de personne présentes dans la salle, dont Sachi et Law. Bepo était absent, mais Akar était là, et même s'il ne m'appréciait pas trop, il me fit un petit sourire quand je posais mes yeux sur lui. Sachi sauta vers moi et me serra contre lui. Moins fort que Penguin, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ça !

Je n'avais pas l'habitude de toute l'affection dont m'entouraient ces deux-là. Mais cette fois je le serrais aussi sans hésiter, heureuse de savoir que j'avais un soutien partout, où que j'aille -dans ce sous-marin-. Ça aussi, c'était tout nouveau ! Je sentais comme une boule de chaleur au creux de ma poitrine... Encore une réaction zarb'.

Les membres d'équipage vinrent me saluer à leur tour plus sobrement, mais avec des sourires accueillants et des tapes sur l'épaule. A part Bepo, Penguin Sachi et Akar, je n'avais fais la connaissance de quasiment aucun autre membre d'équipage.

Et Law bien sûr, le tout premier que j'ai rencontré. Il n'avait pas bougé d'ailleurs. Je me tournais vers lui.

Assis dans son fauteuil, dans un coin de la pièce, une jambe croisée à la manière « mec » (vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? La jambe presque à l'horizontale, la cheville en appuie sur le genou. La pause viril!), une main sur le menton, dissimulant sa petite barbe naissante, il ne m'avait pas lâché une seconde des yeux. Je le dévisageais. Les cernes sous ses yeux étaient encore plus prononcées qu'avant, et en analysant sa manière de se tenir, je devinais beaucoup de tension sûrement dû au manque de sommeil, dans la raideur de la posture, et dans l'angle de ses épaules.

Je me rendis compte que je le fixais depuis un moment, et me secouais. Les derniers hommes restant me fixaient d'ailleurs avec un drôle d'air. Ouais, super, je passe pour la cinglé de service. En fait, tout bien réfléchi, j'ai toujours été la cinglé de service, alors une fois de plus ou de moins... D'abord, j'ai eu droit à un choc psychologique profond alors comprenez moi. Ensuite, je vous emmerde.

Je les ignorais donc et avançais vers Law en reprenant ma contemplation, ce que lui n'avait pas cessé un instant.

POV Law :

Au moment où Penguin ouvrit la porte, Law sut qu'Aylan avait ouvert la sienne. Il ne serait pas revenu si tôt sinon, aurait fait le pied de grue devant la vigie pendant une heure, avec la catastrophe ambulante bleue pétard, puis serait redescendu, dépité et malheureux. Comme chaque jour depuis plus d'une semaine.

Law avait dû exiger de ses nakamas qu'ils ne tenteraient pas de forcer la porte, et de laisser Aylan sortir lorsqu'elle serait prête. Ils avaient promis, mais avait eu du mal, surtout Penguin. Il s'était beaucoup attaché à la jeune fille, qu'il considérait comme étant sa petite sœur. Law savait que sa jeune compagne saurait s'en sortir, et surtout voulait qu'elle s'en sorte seule, sinon la blessure n'aurait pas guéris correctement.

Elle était trop indépendante pour que l'aide d'un autre lui soit vraiment secourable. Surtout dans cette situation. Le capitaine avait passé la semaine entre sa bibliothèque et la salle d'entraînement, déchargeant sa frustration et sa colère dans les livres et dans l'exercice.

Faudrait penser à racheter des mannequins d'ailleurs.

Il avait appris beaucoup, revus beaucoup, mais rien qui ne lui soit utile, et ça il ne l'acceptait que difficilement. En tant que médecin, il se devait d'avoir un maximum de savoir sur le monde et les phénomènes qui pouvaient s'y produire, surtout sur Grand Line où le Shin Sekai.

Mais le manque de détails sur ce qui s'était réellement passé l'empêchait d'aller plus loin, et il attendait le réveil d'Aylan avec une impatience grandissante également pour cette raison. Le manque de sommeil l'avait rendu agressif, désagréable, et brusque avec son équipage, il le savait. Et en plus cela n'avait pas été aussi fructueux qu'il l'espérait, et n'avait fais qu'attiser sa colère. Elle s'était un peu apaisée au fil des jours, mais avait totalement disparu quand la jeune femme s'était avancée dans la salle, d'un pas hésitant.

Il avait regardé avec satisfaction les démonstrations de soutien des autres, en voyant aussi Aylan les accepter, même s'il remarqua avec un sourire en coin la tension dans la courbe de sa mâchoire. Elle était très maigre, jugea-t-il. Beaucoup trop, et déshydratée. Elle semblait ne tenir sur ses jambes que par un miracle..._ ou une sacrée volonté_. Ajouta-t-il en son fort intérieur. Son tee-shirt tombait sur une épaule, dévoilant une clavicule et soulignant sa maigreur, et son pantalon ne cessait de glisser et s'arrêtait juste sous ses hanches, ça restait correct mais assez gênant pour certains.

Quand elle avait alors posé ses yeux sur lui, elle s'était à son tour mise à le détailler, à l'analyser. Il avait dû retenir un sourire devant son regard critique, exactement comme lui avec le froncement d'un sourcil en plus qui rendait la scène assez comique...

Il sentit qu'elle en tirait des conclusions, et certainement pas loin de la vérité. Il était vraiment épuisé, et en rogne, bien que ça soit passé. Aylan s'avança alors vers lui, et il plongea dans le turquoise brillant de fatigue de ses yeux. Ils se complétaient assez bien finalement aujourd'hui.

POV Aylan :

Alors que je l'examinais, je remarquais dans la courbure de ses lèvres qu'il retenait un sourire. Ça y est, à peine je le revois qu' il m'agace déjà ! Je m'arrêtais devant lui, et il se leva lentement, sans me quitter des yeux. Je sentais derrière moi le regard des deux-trois hommes restants, sans compter Sachi et Penguin qui me fixaient depuis un moment.

Mes yeux remontèrent au fur et à mesure qu'il se mettait debout sur ses deux jambes, mais pas vraiment bien campé sur elles. _Depuis combien de temps t'as pas dormis ?_ Je le vis lire ma question dans mes yeux, et un petit sourire glissa sur ses lèvres.

- Longtemps. Fit-il seulement, les yeux pétillants d'amusement devant mon regard de reproches.

Je découvrais la vie en communauté. Ce qui atteignait l'un, atteignait inexorablement les autres, quoi qu'on fasse pour le cacher. Vraiment pas terrible. Je regrettais presque ma solitude dans ces cas-là. Pas moyen d'être vraiment tranquille. Même Law, qui pouvait ignorer superbement les détails qui le gênaient, était touché aussi. Intéressant ça...

Je me mordis la lèvre, ma poitrine enserrée dans un étau de je ne sais quoi alors que je découvrais les conséquences d'un accident dans un groupe de personnes, en particulier dans un équipage, en particulier dans ce cas présent. J'avais honte, et me sentais vraiment gênée. J'avais inquiété tout le monde et ils avaient passé une sale semaine à cause de moi. J'avais vraiment pas l'habitude de ressentir tout ça, et avais très envie de filer me planquer dans un coin où personne ne me verrait, où on me ficherait la paix.

Je songeais alors aux derniers souvenirs qui me revenaient, vis Law contenir tous mes sanglots à lui-seul, m'aider, me protéger. Je levais les yeux vers lui, vers ses yeux cendrés brillants de fatigue.

- Law ?

Il redressa la tête, attentif.

- Merci.

Il me fixa, leva la main et la posa sur ma tête, frottant doucement comme une caresse faite à un chat. Il sourit :

- Bienvenue parmi nous Aylan. Tu nous a manqué.

Attablée, je me jetais avec appétit sur un bol de chocolat ( j'avais découvert ça en arrivant ! C'est vachement bon !) et une pile de tartine. J'aurais probablement pu en manger plusieurs dizaines, mais Law limita le nombre à quelques unes, ne voulant pas me faire avaler trop de nourriture d'un coup. Tch ! Excuse mon cul !

Alors je savourais la moindre bouché de pain grillé et de beurre, la moindre gorgée de chocolat avec délices, sous le regard ravi de Penguin. Tous les autres étaient parti, même Law. Faut dire, l'avait pas l'air frais avec sa tête de déterré...

- Penchouine..

- Ne parle pas la bouche pleine ! Me gronda-t-il en me menaçant de sa cuillère en bois.

Je déglutis en ignorant le retour de la menace de la cuillère en bois, puis répétais :

- Penguin, pourquoi Law est aussi crevé ?

- Crevé ? S'étonna-t-il. Il est un peu fatigué, c'est tout.

- Tu rigoles ?! Répliquais-je. Il tenait à peine debout !

- Tu te fais des idées. Il n'a pas beaucoup dormi, mais ça lui arrive. Assura le cuisinier en se détachant du rebord du comptoir contre lequel il s'accoudait. Il n'était pas tant épuisé que ça, ne t'inquiète pas.

Je le contemplais, pensive. Il n'avait pas remarqué... personne n'avait remarqué... donc on pouvait dissimuler les choses pour que les autres n'en soient pas affectés. Et Law devait avoir un paquet d'entraînement derrière lui, et si j'avais appris à vivre sans me plaindre, jamais je n'avais appris à mentir. Faut dire, je vivais seul, alors caché quoi à qui hein ? A Kidd ? Et quoi ?

Mais je l'avais remarqué. Je l'avais vu dès le premier coup d'œil. J'avais une capacité spéciale dans le domaine ? L'idée est plutôt sympa ! J'en parlerais à Law... si j'y pensais. C'était pas non plus très important... M'enfin si le reste de l'équipage n'était pas foutu d'analyser son propre capitaine.

Valait mieux ne pas les inquiéter. Une nuit de sommeil pis voilà ! Problème réglé !

Tiens ! C'était ça un mensonge ! Bof, pas vraiment... dissimuler la vérité, plus. Un mensonge joyeux quoi ! Pour une bonne cause ! Y m'en voudront pas ! -Surtout s'ils le savent pas!-

Je remarquais que j'affichais un sourire légèrement stupide, et que Penguin me fixait avec un air un peu inquiet, qui descendit vers mon bol de chocolat avec un éclat suspect. Paniquée, je le vidais d'un trait, de peur qu'il me le prenne sous le nez, le reposais sur la table en me léchant les babines et me levais.

- C'était délicieux Penguin ! Merci ! Fis-je en filant par la porte entrouverte.

J'entendis un « TON BOL ! » retentissant que je ne compris pas - bein quoi ? Je l'avais finis, mon bol ! - , passais la porte et courais... Trois mètres, avant de m'étaler au sol. Merde ! Mes jambes ne me soutenaient plus beaucoup... Ouch. Ma. Tête. (et ma fesse aussi.)

Je me relevais prudemment en me frottant la fesse gauche, puis repartis plus lentement, m'appuyant sur le mur. Je pris le pari que Law était retourné dans sa chambre et suivis son odeur, qui flottait encore dans l'air, mélangée à celles des autres hommes ayant emprunté ce couloir, mais bien perceptible. Remarque, son odeur ne passe pas vraiment inaperçue !

Un frisson me remonta délicatement le long de la colonne vertébrale. Elle me faisait toujours autant d'effet, cette odeur... Mmm délicieux ! Mais le propriétaire n'était pas dans les parages -dommage.- j'inspirais une bouffé bien plus profonde. Atténuée par les autres fragrances, elle n'avait pas la même saveur, ni la même force, mais restait... intense. Je secouais la tête et me remettais en route, savourant les frissons qui glissaient le long de mon dos.

Après avoir parcouru plusieurs couloirs et remonter je ne sais combien de fois cette saloperie de pantalon trop grand, je finis par reconnaître la porte de ma chambre - et celle de Law, accessoirement - et ouvrais la porte avant de me glisser à l'intérieur. Law était assis à son bureau, en train de lire un livre, la chambre uniquement éclairée par la petite lampe sur son bureau, laissant la plus grande partie de la pièce dans la pénombre.

Il se retourna à mon entrée. J'avançais et trébuchais sur un ***** de bouquin complètement ****** à la ***** qui traînait sur mon ***** de chemin ! Je m'étalais par terre, les jambes tremblantes, sur le flanc gauche. Aïeuuh ! Law rit.

- Alors ? On ne tient plus sur ses béquilles miss ?

- Viens m'aider au lieu de te foutre de moi ! Grondais-je, incapable de me relever seule, relevée sur un coude. - Qu'il se dépêche, j'étais du côté gauche, donc sur ma fesse gauche qui me faisait encore super mal ! -

Il se leva et s'approcha de moi, un sourire bien trop amical pour être honnête. Méfiante, je lui tendis ma main droite afin qu'il me soutienne, mais il se pencha en avant, dédaignant mon bras tendu et passa le sien sous mes genoux, l'autre autour de mes épaules.

- Hey ! M'écriais-je. Me sentant soulevée, je m'agrippais à ses épaules . Qu'est ce que tu fiches ?!

- Je t'aide. Rit-il. Ce n'est pas ce que tu m'as demandé ?

Je me retrouvais collée contre son torse, dans ses bras. Le mouvement baissa encore plus mon pantalon sur mes hanches. Il me porta jusqu'au lit et m'y allongea, restant quelques instant au-dessus de moi, les mains s'appuyant sur le lit de chaque côté de ma tête. Nous nous fixâmes un instant, lui avec son sourire en coin, moi le dévisageant avec hébétude.

_Pourtant il t'a déjà tenue comme ça..._ Fit une petite voix dans ma tête. Une image me revint à l'esprit : moi sanglotant contre son torse, lui me plaquant contre lui. Et en plus, à ce moment là, ce, n'était pas un pantalon trop grand -qui avait sérieusement besoin d'être remonté- que j'avais, mais juste un pull, qui avait en majorité glissé en plus. Et je fis la chose que je déteste le plus au monde.

Je rougis.

Aaaaargh ! Non pas ça ! Law leva un sourcil devant ma réaction. Puis il eut un sourire pas engageant dutoutdutout. Il se pencha vers moi, sans me quitter des yeux, souffla doucement, son haleine à la menthe caressant mes lèvres qui s'entrouvrirent d'elles-mêmes, puis s'immobilisa. A seulement quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

Ma respiration s'accéléra et mes joues chauffèrent encore plus. J'avais l'impression qu'un début d'incendie avait trouvé refuge dans mon bas-ventre.

Je haletais, sentais des fourmillements dans mon ventre, sentais mon cœur venir marteler ma poitrine. Who! Il n'avait rien fait, alors pourquoi je réagissais aussi violemment bordel ?! Mais c'est pas vrai, c'est que je peux même pas m'en empêcher en plus ! J'avais l'impression que tout mon corps venait de se prendre un virage en pleine poire, et que tout partait en sucette dans un dérapage pas du tout contrôlé.

Law lâcha un nouveau soupir qui revint caresser ma peau, me faisant frissonner. Il ferma les yeux et inspira mon odeur. N'étant pas satisfait, il se pencha plus, faisant jouer les muscles pourtant fatigués des ses bras. Le bout de son museau effleura ma joue, descendit le long de ma mâchoire. Je me pétrifiais encore plus en sentant la caresse inconnue. Soudain, il s'écroula sur moi, comme si ses bras ne le supportaient plus.

- Hey ! Fis-je, le souffle coupé -'tain, il m'avait fait mal en plus !-.

Étalé sur moi, les jambes tendues sur les miennes, Law plongea son visage dans mon cou et inspira profondément. Son souffle me chatouilla et je frissonnais, tentant de me dégager.

- Law ! Lève-toi ! Tu pèses une tonne ! Finis-je par plaider, incapable dans mon état de le soulever suffisamment.

- Pas envie. Murmura-t-il dans mon cou, et je le sentis sourire contre ma gorge.

Son poids pesa un peu plus sur ma poitrine, et bizarrement, ça ne me dérangeait pas tant que ça. J'aimais ça. Et son odeur, que je m'étais efforcée d'ignorer jusque là, envahit inexorablement mon museau. Il sentait si bon !

Je pris une inspiration brutale sur le côté, tentant d'avoir de l'air moins chargé de cette odeur. - Au fond, j'avais vraiment très envie de respirer mon alpha, mais j'avais un peu peur de sa réaction et de la mienne-. Il roula alors de l'autre coté du lit, me libérant de son corps. Je me redressais sur les coudes, le fixant. Il était couché sur le ventre, les mains de chaque côté de ses épaules, les yeux fermés.

Il était beau. Hein ?! Je trouvais un humain beau ? Dingue ça... C'est vrai, il était beau. J'avais envie de glisser ma main dans ses cheveux bruns, en bataille.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'un coup, me surprenant en train de le fixer. M'en foutais. Il eut un sourire tordu, une lueur bizarre dans les yeux.

Je ne comprendrais jamais ce mâle. Dans la jungle, les dominants ne se comportaient jamais comme ça avec les femelles. Mais pourquoi il faisait ça merde ! Pour son plaisir ? Il adorait m'énerver, ça il avait d'ailleurs un grand talent. Pour assouvir un besoin ? Respirer mon odeur ? Là, je voyais pas trop. Encore moi c'était normal, j'avais un odorat plus développé, et y'avais un souc' avec son odeur à lui, mais la mienne était... bein, normal non ?

Je le regardais s'étirer longuement sur la couverture beige, avant de se lever et d'enlever son tee-shirt, faisant rouler ses épaules dont je ne détachais plus mon regard, et d'aller dans la salle de bain, sans un regard pour moi. Oh qu'il m'énervait ! J'attrapais un oreiller et, mettant de l'angle dans mon tire, je le balançais contre la porte de la salle d'eau. J'aurais adoré qu'il ressorte à ce moment !

Boudeuse, j'attrapais le tee-shirt noir et le petit short qui me servaient de pyjama, me levais avec prudence pour voir si je « tenais sur mes béquilles » comme disait l'autre abruti, enlevant les vêtements trop grands que l'abruti en question m'avait enfilé. Et comme par hasard, quand il n'était pas là, je ne rougissais plus ! Qui était l'enfoiré qui avait inventé les rougissements ? J'allais l'étriper, décorer la chambre avec ses entrailles et clouer son cœur à la porte. Ou alors je le donnerais à Law pour sa collec'...

S'il est gentil.

Je jetais les vêtements dans un coin de la salle et enfilais le short. Law ressortit alors que, de dos, je secouais un peu le tee-shirt et le détaillais d'un œil critique, cherchant un moyen qu'il ne glisse pas sur mon épaule. Je l'entendis s'adosser au mur, et sentis son regard sur moi. Je l'ignorais, résolue à ne plus m'occuper de lui de la soirée. Alors que j'enfilais le tee-shirt, il se colla à moi par derrière en murmurant :

- Un coup de main ? Il souriait, et ses mains entourèrent mon ventre encore dénudé.

- Merci, j'ai déjà expérimenté ton aide ! Rétorquais-je en l'enfilant enfin, alors que ses mains se glissaient sur mes hanches, envoyant des ondes de chaleur sur ma peau. Il devait avoir enfilé un tee-shirt et un bermuda pour dormir, l'odeur était légèrement différente de tout à l'heure, il y avait plus de fibres de coton dans ceux-ci.

Il me retourna et je le fixais, les yeux brillant d'agacement. Je ne comprenais vraiment pas ce qu'il voulait. J'avais beau chercher, s'il ne me le disait pas clairement, je risquais de pêcher encore longtemps.

- Tu veux quoi à la fin ?! Finis-je par m'écrier en m'énervant pour de bon.

Il eu un petit sourire devant ma colère. Il leva une main et glissa une mèche blanche derrière mon oreille. Je l'attrapais et l'écartais de mon visage, décidée à ne pas me laisser faire. Il m'ignora, récupéra sa main sans difficulté, puis attrapa délicatement ma mâchoire et la tourna sur le coté gauche, la montant vers le haut et dévoilant mon cou.

Chose que je détestais, et j'aurais tué n'importe lequel qui se serait aventuré à le faire. Sauf mon alpha. Lui-seul avait le droit de dévoiler ma gorge de cette façon. Reste à savoir pourquoi.

- Qu'est ce que tu fiches encore ?! Râlais-je, exaspérée.

- Ton tatouage s'est agrandi. Je jetais un coup d'œil pour voir à quel point. Fit-il en me relâchant, sans pour autant s'écarter de moi.

Il était trop près, sa main me semblait brûlante sur ma peau. Je tachais de me concentrer sur ses paroles. Mon tatouage ? Quelle importance ça pouvait avoir ?

- Tu en conclus ? Fis-je en articulant soigneusement.

- Rien, pour le moment.

Il sembla sur le point de poser une question, puis se ravisa.

- On arrivera bientôt sur Grand Line ? Questionnais-je alors.

J'avais hâte de pouvoir parler au vieil homme, si je le trouvais. S'il avait une solution, ça changerait tout. Je préférais pas y penser, c'était peut être foutu d'avance.

Law m'avait expliquer comment marchait Grand Line, ces histoires de lot pad, ou je sais plus quoi, et ça laissait pas beaucoup de chance de tomber sur l'île, mais quand même.

- On devrait l'atteindre dans une semaine. Pendant que tu étais enfermée dans la vigie, on a eut pas mal de problèmes avec plusieurs Rois des Mers, et on a encore rencontré des marines. Ça nous a fait perdre du temps. D'ailleurs, il faut que je te montre quelque chose !

De nouveau souriant, il s'écarta - enfin !- de moi, sa main glissant sur mon dos, comme à regret, et se dirigea vers son bureau. Il récupéra ce que je supposais être le journal de la semaine -ou du jour, aucune idée- et me le tendis. Je l'attrapais machinalement, ne pris même pas la peine de l'ouvrir.

- Oui ?

- Regarde à l'intérieur, tu n'as pas besoin de savoir lire pour ça. Répliqua-t-il avec ironie.

J'obtempérais et ouvrit à la première page. Rien d'intéressant, du moins pour quelqu'un qui ne sait pas lire. J'allais à la deuxième alors que Law s'asseyait sur le bord du lit, lançant son chapeau - vache- sur le bureau. A cette page, je reconnus les photos des affiches de recherches.

- Hé ! Fis-je, toute contente. Il y a la mienne !

Moi, la moitié droite du visage éclaboussé de sang, me tournant à demi vers l'objectif, fixant les lecteurs avec mes yeux turquoises aux éclats meurtriers, les cheveux mis en bazar par le vent. La classe ! Ça devait être sur le bateau de la marine, juste avant que je balance le type par la porte de la cabine. Je regardais plus bas, et vis... des signes sans aucun sens.

Agacée, je relevais la tête :

- J'ai quelle prime ?

- Je te la dis si tu me promets que tu apprendras à lire et à écrire sans faire d'histoire. Déclara le jeune homme avec un grand sourire.

- Hey ! C'est du chantage !

- Appelles ça comme tu veux. De toute façon tu apprendras que tu le veuille ou non, alors autant que ça se passe de la meilleure des façons.

- Très bien. Marmonnais-je en allant m'affaler sur le lit. Allez dis- la moi !

- Promets le. Me coupa-t-il dans mon élan.

- Roo ça va ! C'est promis, là ça te va ?!

- Ta prime s'élève à 110 millions de berrys.

Woua ! Pas mal ! J'eus un grand sourire qui fit rire Law. Je le regardais, excitée comme une gamine et lui sautais dessus. Il tomba en arrière, surpris, étalé sur le dos sur le lit. Je me couchais sur son torse, les bras croisés, les cuisses sur les siennes et les pieds battant doucement l'air.

Je lui lançai un regard ironique. Ah ! C'était qui qui était surpris maintenant ? Et toc ! Non mais. Roulant sur le côté, je filais sous la couette, lui donnant au passage un coup dans l'estomac. Il grogna. Héhé.

Je m'endormis à peine la tête posée sur l'oreiller.

A suivre...

Voilà ! Bon, y'a pas beaucoup d'action, mais le prochain va être plus intéressant, promit ! Là il fallait que je calme un peu le jeu...^^

Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu mon tas d'inepties !

_(Inepties, très chère !)_

Tu veux qu'on reparle de ton contrôle de français ?

_(Non non, ça ira.)_

J'ose même pas vous dire ce qu'elle a écrit.

A plus ! Laissez-moi vos impressions !


	27. Chapter 27

Bonjour tout le monde ! Ravie de vous revoir après tout ce temps !

_(Pourquoi tu te planques derrière l'armoire ?)_

La dernière fois j'ai faillis me faire lapider... je me méfie !

_( Ils ont bein raison en tout cas ! A MOOOORT !)_

IIIIIIIRKKKK ! Attends au moins que je poste le chapiiitre !

Merci infiniment à tous ceux qui lisent et laissent des reviews ! Et ceux qui lisent sans en laisser... Pendez les !

_( C'est toi qu'on va pendre !)_

!

Kyona-sama : Oui oui, je sais... (pars toute penaude) je suis vraiment navrée, je déteste faire attendre les lecteurs. Impardonnable ! Pas trop cassé le portable ? _ (Toutes mes condoléances.) _

Hey !

_( Tu es accusée de meurtre. Jugée coupable d'ailleurs. A l'unanimité.) _

Mais je...

_(Tu seras pendue demain, à l'aube, à la grande vergue du mat d'artimon. -quoique ça puisse être-)_

KKYAAAAAA !

Lolita12 : Promis, je m'applique ! J'ai des vacances assez chargées, mais je te promets de faire de mon mieux ! Ta drogue ?! Wow ! M-merci ! T^T _(Et... et moa ?)_ Toi on s'en fou ! Non, je plaisantais, pose ce couteau !

Juju-LovelyManga : Merci beaucoup pour la review les filles ! Heureuse que ça vous plaise ! Hé, on s'étrangle pas derrière mon dos hein ? Vilaines ! 3 J'espère qu'il vous plaira aussi celui-là ! _(Et la prochaine qui me parle de sa 3DS elle est cuite !^^)_

AliceLaw : Merci ! ( s'éponge le front) ça n'a pas été une mince affaire, mais me revoilà ! C'est vrai ? Cool, je trouvais que Penguin était parfait pour ce rôle !;) Merci beaucoup !

DJ-Mya972 : ( Sors sa tête de derrière l'armoire) C'est... c'est finit ? ( tente un pas dehors, se prend une tomate en pleine gueule, retourne se planquer fissa) PAAARRDDONNNN ! Je le ferais plus ! En tout cas, j'essaierais ! Je dois t'avouer que, au départ, je pensais le faire s'endormir, mais finalement... c'est parti tout seul et ça a donné ça ! Merci !

Mufy : Sniff... Ze... Ze suis pardonnée ? _( Moi je te pardonnerais jamais !)_

Toi je m'en fous !

_(Je sais !)_

Tant mieux !

Bref, je dois dire que... moi aussi, j'aurais beaucoup aimé ! _('Tain, j'aurais balancé Tigrou aux piranhas ne serait-ce que pour l'apercevoir !)_ Merci beaucoup pour la review ! Rassures toi, je ne pourrais pas mettre autant de temps à poster, ce serai trop injuste pour vous, et carrément dégueulasse, tu trouves pas ? ;)

ShaunyBlackSheep : Wouaou ! Ta review, ça donne un sacré coup de fouet ! Merci merci merci ! Elle m'a bien motivée à écrire plus vite ! ( Déesse des reviews !) Merci beaucoup ! Ze t'aime ! _( ON t'aime ! Tu passes ton temps à m'oublier !)_

Héhé !

Apach Lakhota : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Ah, désolée, j'ai dû me retenir, je te dis ! Mais pas encore... non pas encore !

**Nouvelle activité : foutre le bordel !**

_( Hey, mortel !) _-'

- J'en ai marre, pourquoi on s'est pas arrêté plus longtemps à la dernière île ? Grognais-je, attablée dans la cuisine avec Penguin et Sachi, après le repas de midi.

Ils s'étaient mis en tête de m'apprendre à jouer au poker, quand, hier, en arrivant dans la chambre de Penguin en entendant des rires, je les avais trouvé en train de tenir des morceaux de papier qu'ils balançaient sur la couette qui leur servait de table et à s'amuser à empiler des jetons les uns sur les autres.

J'avais pas tout compris en tout cas.

Sachi ricana.

- On n'avait plus rien à y faire. Le capitaine ne voulait pas traîner avec la tempête qui se prépare. Répliqua Penguin. Et, pour la quatrième fois, tu tiens tes cartes du mauvais côté.

Je remettais dans le bon sens mes cartes en bougonnant.

Ça faisait plus d'un mois que nous étions sur Grand Line, et toujours rien concernant le vieux qui pourrait m'aider. J'avais fait une seule « rechute », mais, j'étais parvenue à la contrôler... du moins jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un ait la merveilleuse idée de me balancer son poing dans la figure, histoire de passer un petit coucou à Morphée.

J'avais finis par tout raconter à Law sur ce qui s'était passé dans le gymnase, d'abord difficilement, puis j'avais réussi à lui parler de la majeur partie des événements, même s'il ignorait encore pas mal de choses de mon passé, qui regardaient que moi d'ailleurs. Il avait écouté sans broncher, mais j'avais sentis la tension dans ses épaules.

Il m'avait donné à faire des entraînements bizarres, qu'il appelait « méditation ». Quelque chose dans ce goût là.

J'ai eu le malheur de me foutre de lui quand il m'a expliqué que je devais m'asseoir par terre au calme et... penser. Et m'étais retrouvée avec un emploi du temps qui passait de l'entraînement dans le gymnase le matin, à l'entraînement dans un coin tranquille l'après-midi, et à l'entraînement à la lecture et à l'écriture le soir. Sans oublier les crottes de « mon insupportable dindon schizophrène». Aucune idée de ce que ça veut dire.

En tout cas, c'est sûr, je suis vraiment pas faite pour bosser ! Surtout quand vous avez un psychopathe penché au-dessus de votre épaule qui vous colle 50 pompes supplémentaires si vous vous plantez ! Si je pouvais me lever le lendemain, ça tenait, soit du miracle, soit d'un capitaine un peu trop joueur qui vous balance par-dessus bord dans le meilleur des cas, ou dans la chambre froide dans le pire. Bref, ma nouvelle vie était assez animée.

Ah, et grand progrès, j'avais mes propres vêtements ! Après avoir massacrer un énième pantalon en m'entraînant avec Bepo, qui avait de sacrées griffes, Law avait décidé qu'on s'arrêterait plus longtemps à la prochaine île pour me trouver des fringues. Et ça s'était pas fait sans peine ! Je ne comprenais rien à ces histoires de monnaie, de valeur et autre machin de marchandages et d'échanges.

Après quelques petits problèmes, Law a finit par faire exploser un bâtiment ou deux, histoire de vider un peu les lieux et les échoppes. Il avait choisit cette île pour le peu de marines présents, et on avait pu manœuvrer tranquillement. Puis il avait lâché la laisse :

- Vas-y Aylan, prends ce qui te fais plaisir et fais vite, je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

Je ne m'étais pas fait priée ! Pour une fois que je pouvais faire ce que je voulais dans une ville ! Alors que j'entrais dans une boutique de vêtements, l'équipage s'éparpilla dans les autres échoppes, à par Bepo qui fit un sort au distributeur de glaces, vu qu'on était sur une île estivale et qu'avec sa fourrure, c'était pas le top.

J'avais trouvé plein de choses bizarres et inutiles ( Une robe ?! Yeerrk ! Et c'est quoi ce... non, je le repose, ça vaut mieux pour moi.), mais finalement, je m'étais fais une petite garde-robe pas trop mal ! Je m'étais aussi « achetée » de nouveaux couteaux, les miens n'étant plus tout jeunes. Des couteaux de jet avec une garde entourée de cuir rouge sombre, avec accrochée au pommeau une longue cordelette d'un rouge plus vif pour les deux plus grands, et un simple cordon noir pour les quatre plus petits, qui étaient surtout des armes de jets, alors que les deux premiers pouvaient servir en combat rapproché. Plutôt jolis.

Law avait dû emprunter une armoire pour moi, qu'il avait mis trèèès loin de la sienne, à l'autre bout de la chambre, près de sa petite infirmerie, histoire que je comprenne bien le message : pas-tou-ché. qu'il m'avait fait rentré dans la caboche avec difficulté, avec combats et renvoi au tapis.

Ben, j'avais tellement l'habitude d'ouvrir son placard pour prendre des trucs au hasard et les arrangés à ma sauce...

Au moins, je m'améliorais niveau combat. J'avais appris à me battre avec un fouet, joujou que je trouvais très pratique et qui était maintenant tout le temps à ma ceinture, avec mes couteaux dans un étui accroché, un sur la hanche droite avec mes deux plus grandes lames, l'autre sur la cuisse gauche, contenant les quatre plus petites. Étant gauchère, comme disait Penguin, c'était plus facile dans ce sens. J'avais appris à les lancer - et j'en connais plusieurs qui ont pas apprécié la phase j'apprends-à-lancer-encore-plus-loin quand ils ont faillit se les prendre entre les deux yeux.- _(La botte secrète de Lagardère !)_

J'étais douée avec ces armes. En revanche, mettez moi un sabre dans les mains et je m'empale dessus toute seule. Même pas besoin d'avoir un adversaire ! Pratique non ? On se fatigue moins, suffit juste de regarder ! CHAAAARG- argh...

Un nouveau tee-shirt de Law en a fait les frais. Laissez-moi vous dire qu'il m'en veut. Bien sûr, tout ça met ses talents de médecins au travail ! Ben, faut bien qu'il serve à quelque chose...

L'arc ou les armes à feu, même pas la peine d'y penser, je n'étais même pas fichu de les tenir correctement, et en plus, j'les aimais pas. Ça faisait un boucan pas possible, mes oreilles prenaient cher, et en plus, ça puait trop.

Je me débrouillais dans le combat à mains nues, Law m'ayant obligé à continuer mes séances d'entraînement les yeux bandés sans arme. Mon ouïe s'était un peu améliorée, mais la progression était lente. Pfff. Au moins j'avais la chance de partager la chambre de Law, qui avait une salle de bain. Du coup y'avait pas trop la queue pour la douche, vu le temps que j'y passais après mes entraînements ! D'ailleurs, 'commençais à songer à m'arranger une chambre à moi.

- Une fille doit avoir sa chambre à elle, c'est plus pratique pour elle, et, en l'occurrence, pour moi aussi. M'avait-il dit quand je lui demandais pourquoi il s'emmerdait à me chercher un coin où me caser alors que j'étais très bien dans sa chambre, et surtout dans sa douche.

Excuse mon cul ! Je suis pas si casse-pied comme voisine quand même ! Vu le peu de temps qu'il passe dans sa chambre, je vois pas de quoi il se plaint. Et puis, il en profite bien pour me taper sur le système ! Quand j'aurais ma chambre, l'aura plus de mal cet alpha de mes deux !

Bref, j'en étais à cette fameuse partie de poker. Un jeu assez étrange, mais il me plaisait bien. L'histoire des jetons, ça rejoignait le coup de la valeur des choses, mais je comprenais de mieux en mieux l'affaire. Et les règles aussi, qui étaient au passage assez galère à capter. Sérieux, ils entendaient quoi avec leurs brelans, leurs foules aux valets par les as et compagnie ?! Mais Sachi et Penguin étaient très patient, il fallait bien ça avec moi.

- Check. Sortit alors le mécanicien.

- Hein ?

- Ça veut dire qu'il ne mise rien. Expliqua l'autre homme.

- Et si moi je veux miser ? Protestais-je.

Et c'était reparti pour des explications. Je finissais par comprendre hein ! J'étais pas débile non plus...

_(Juste un peu retardée)_

Bepo arriva alors en trombe dans la cuisine.

- Excusez-moi, le capitaine demande tout le monde dans la salle de contrôle !

- En pleine partie de poler ! Râlais-je.

- De poker, Aylan, de poker. Tu a quoi à la place de ton cerveau ?! Se lamenta Sachi.

- Pourquoi Bepo ? Demanda Penguin en nous ignorant alors que nous commencions à nous chamailler.

-On va avoir de la visite ! Répondit l'ours, déjà en train de stresser.

Sa déclaration coupa cour au début d'empoignade que j'avais avec le mécanicien.

- Des marines ? Fis-je aussitôt, me redressant avec enthousiasme, lâchant Sachi qui en profita pour me faucher les chevilles.

- (sblaf !) Aïe !

Mais le second secoua la tête, ignorant nos gamineries.

- Des pirates apparemment, mais on ne sait pas encore qui. Sur Grand Line, ça peut être n'importe qui.

Me remettant debout d'une torsion des abdos, j'envoyais un coup de pied dans le ventre de Sachi qui étouffa un râle, et Penguin dut nous prendre tous les deux par l'arrière de notre tee-shirt, -simple tunique bleue pour moi, combinaison blanche pour Sachi,- et nous soulever, avant de menacer d'en prendre un pour taper sur l'autre si on continuait comme ça.

L'avait l'air un chouillat énervé.

- C'est elle qui a commencé !

- Même pas vrai ! C'est toi qui...

- Ça suffit ! Cria Penguin. Mériteriez que je vous prive de dîner !

- Aaaah ! Non fais pas ça ! Y'a du gâteau au chocolat ce soir ! M'écriais-je, horrifiée.

- Raison de plus ! Tu te tiens tranquille ?

Je hochais la tête, penaude, mais dès qu'il me lâcha, je tirais la langue à Sachi dans son dos, qui m'assassina du regard. Hin hin ! Penguin exigea la même chose de lui, avant que Bepo commence à s'énerver à son tour et à nous expulser hors de la cuisine en nous poussant fissa fissa vers la salle des commandes, celle qui puait le fer et le caoutchouc. Penguin se mit immédiatement entre moi et Sachi, qui, à peine sortit avions recommencé à nous bagarrer.

- Sale dégénéré en blouse blanche !

- C'est toi qui dis ça, la gamine au piaf !

- Je préfère être la gamine au piaf que le type aux engins puants !

Penguin nous attrapa de nouveau par nos vêtements, nous soulevant comme des chatons.

- Vous allez arrêter merde !

Ça ne suffit pas, et on commença à se taper dessus en tendant les bras pour s'atteindre. Le cuisiner en eut vite marre, et, levant les yeux au ciel avec un soupir, nous balança l'un contre l'autre avec force, faisant se heurter notre tête violemment.

- Wouaïe ! Gémis-je, alors qu'il me lâchait d'un coup. T'es fou !

Je zigzaguais un peu avant de retrouver mon équilibre.

- Pas besoin de taper si fort ! S'écria Sachi en se frottant le front, une main en appui sur le mur.

- Fallait pas chercher ! Maintenant vous avancez, le capitaine nous attends ! Aller !

Voyant son air légèrement agacé, je décidais de suivre son conseil et d'arrêter de casser les pieds de Sachi, l'image du gâteau au chocolat dansant devant mes yeux. Je m'intéressais donc à mon environnement pendant que Sachi bougonnait dans son coin.

Le couloir sentait l'humidité, comme d'hab', mais était plus lumineux, car, par les hublots, on pouvait voir la mer bien éclairée. On ne devait pas être très profond.

_Me demande quels pirates on va rencontrer, _songeais-je.

Je m'étais un peu plus renseignée, maintenant que j'arrivais - un peu - à lire, et en piochant des détails chez Penguin, Law, Sachi et Bepo quand je captais pas, j'avais monté un petit inventaire de certains pirates à connaître un minimum. Bon, j'avais pas retenu la moitié, mais c'était toujours ça ! Genre Kidd, c'était facile à retenir.

Bepo entra alors dans la salle de contrôle au pas de course, me tirant de mes pensées. La plupart de l'équipage était déjà réunit, sauf Akar et quelques autres que j'avais commencé à repérer, et à qui j'avais parlé une fois ou deux. Mon alpha était au milieu de la pièce, et avait déjà commencé.

- Ah, c'est pas trop tôt. Râla Law, pour changer.

- Désolé... murmura le second.

- C'est bon, y'a pas l'feu au lac, on est là c'est l'essentiel ! Dis-je en entrant, défendant le pauvre Bepo qui n'était pas du tout responsable.

Et pour le provoquer un peu, oui aussi !

Il me lança un regard noir, chargé de menaces. Oups ! Apparemment il avait toujours pas digéré la dernière fois...

Flash Back :

- AYLAN !

Et voilà ! C'était pour ma pomme. Qu'est ce que j'avais encore fais ?! Pour une fois que je me tenais tranquille dans un coin du gymnase, l'après-midi pour ma méditation... Je tournais la tête, vis Law furieux à coté d'une porte... jusque-là, je ne voyais rien d'anormal. Bon. Petit tour dans son environnement... la porte était... éventrée.

Ah oui. Là en effet, j'y étais peut-être pour quelque chose. Je déglutis. J'aurais peut être pas dû la défoncer après avoir loupé pour la centième fois ma cible au couteau...

- Viens là. Immédiatement.

J'eus l'intelligence d'esprit de me retenir de lui répliquer : « Chuis pas ton chien ! » , et me levais sagement, partant d'un pas tranquille dans sa direction.

Tachant de maîtriser sa colère - je le sentais se retenir de taper du pied sur le sol - il me regarda venir vers lui sans me presser. Je pris ma voix la plus innocente :

- Ouiii ? Aurais-je perçus la merveilleuse et si douce voix de mon capitaine venir chanter à mes oreilles ?

- C'est quoi ça ?

- Une porte mon ami, une porte. Continuais-je sur le même ton.

Il souffla, se pinça l'arrête du nez. Héhéhé.

- Et est-elle à sa place ?

- Si on y réfléchit une seconde, après tout, je dirais que ou-...

- MERDE AYLAN ! TU LE FAIS VRAIMENT EXPRES ! Hurla-t-il en avançant d'un pas furieux vers moi, le visage rouge de colère.

Roo, ça va...mais c'est qu'il s'énervait en plus. Juste une petite porte de rien du tout...

- C'EST LA CINQUIEME PORTE DE LA SEMAINE !

Certes... mais c'est la seule vraiment cassée, les autres pendaient juste de leurs gonds... et étaient un peu abîmées d'accord, je l'admets, mais pas de quoi en faire un plat.

- ÇA T'ARRIVE DE REFELCHIR DEUX MINUTES ? TU VAS TOUTES LES DEMOLIR UNE PAR UNE ?

Pfff, faut pas s'attacher autant aux choses... mais c'est vrai qu'elle était plutôt jolie, cette porte avec sa couleur pomme. La pauvre.

- TU M'ECOUTES AU MOINS ?

Oui je fais que ça depuis tout à l'heure ! Alors môssieur le capitaine de mes deux, j'apprécierais grandement que t'arrêtes de me gueuler dans les oreilles et que tu te la fermes un peu deux secondes, ça me ferait des vacances ! Et en plus ta porte, je l'emmerde ! Et toi aussi par la même occasion !

-... Pardon ? Releva alors Law, sur un ton très doucereux, me regardant avec un faux air attentif.

Heu...Aurais-je pensé tout haut ?

- Heu... hum... Salut hein...

Je me retournais et filais vers une autre porte - déjà brisée en deux - alors que Law se lançait à ma poursuite en hurlant des choses peu recommandables, en particulier des descriptions très précises des futurs utilités de mon anatomie. L'une serait clouer à sa porte pour le joli « boum-boum » que ça produisait, l'autre rejoindrait sa collec', une autre encore repeindrait les murs de sa chambre, celle-la finirait en descente de lit... Faut de l'imagination.

Résultat, je me retrouvais enfermée avec Kidd toute la journée pendant deux semaines, penchée sur des bouquins pourris - quand on lit un mot sur 6... Hhhh. - à bosser l'écriture et la lecture dans la bibliothèque de Law, sans rien pour dormir ou autre. Hé galèèère !

Tout ça pour une malheureuse porte... bon plutôt deux, peut-être trois... voir quatre, à la limite... Pas plus, j'vous jure ! Et quelques phrases qui m'avaient malencontreusement échappées aussi, mais rien de bien méchant au fond.

Ah si, j'avais percutée Penguin qui, sortant de la cuisine, portait alors un plat rempli de gruau. Et le capitaine... et ben, disons qu'il a pas apprécié sa nouvelle utilité en tant que lotion capillaire. Surtout que c'était le dernier sweat intact qu'il lui restait. Ça l'avait un peu mis en pétard, déjà que c'était pas fameux.

Et avoir retrouvé, dans la cuisine, Kidd en train de crotter joyeusement sur sa place n'avait pas aidé non plus.

Bon, et le fait que je lui pique la couette et tous les oreillers la nuit l'agaçait au plus haut point, mais ils s'était déjà venger en me virant du lit -très violemment soit dit en passant- pour les reprendre sans rien laisser, donc ça n'avait rien à faire là.

Rien d'autre. Je crois...

Pourquoi faut-il que les hommes aient si bonne mémoire ?

Du coup, tous les deux coincés dans la bibliothèque, à se regarder dans le blanc des yeuuux..en déprimant à mort.

- Tch ! Sérieux il va me laisser poireauter combien de temps là-dedans ! M'écriais-je, assise par terre dans la grande pièce pleine d'étagère en bois clair. Je commençais à en avoir un peu marre, après une demie-semaine passée à manger ce que m'apportais Penguin, après avoir été contrôlé par Law pour qu'il ne m'apporte que du pain et de l'eau.

Chose que Penguin n'acceptait que moyennement, d'ailleurs. Les poches d'une combinaison, c'est très grand vous savez... c'est fou la façon qu'ont certains bouts de gâteau au chocolat de s'y glisser sans qu'on les remarque...

En tout cas, j'étais bien nourris sans que Law puisse y faire quoique ce soit ! Penguin ! Dans mes bras ! Mais bon, je m'emmerdais joyeusement aussi. Puis, d'un coup, j'eus une idée.

Une idée de génie.

- Kiiidd ? Viens par là, on va faire un jeu... Répète après moi...

Au bout de quelques jours, quand Law vint voir si je bossais correctement, la première chose qu'il entendit fut, hurlée haut et fort par un « dindon ambulant » :

- TTRRRAFFYNOUNEEEET !

J'écopais de deux semaines supplémentaires enfermée, sans Kidd. Faut dire, exploser de rire et me foutre de lui devant sa tête d'ahuri au moment ou mon perroquet hurlait ça, c'était pas la meilleure des idées non plus. Et ne pas pouvoir s'arrêter pendant 10 minutes encore moins. Law est très susceptible !

Mais ça valait carrément le coup ! Je ricanais encore en repensant à ses yeux écarquillés devant le perroquet bleu pétard ! J'ai dû me jeter sur Kidd et le planquer sous mon tee-shirt pour que Law ne le réduise pas en chair à corbeau.

Remarque, ça l'aurait pas déranger de venir fouiller mon tee-shirt pour retrouver « ce salopard de merde d'oiseau qui gueule que des conneries à la con appris par sa non moins emmerdeuse de maîtresse complètement tarée !»

(Je cite.)

Il s'est un peu calmé quand je me suis excusée en retenant un ricanement, Kidd planqué dans mon dos cette fois.

Le seul ennui c'est que Kidd a continué à hurler ça dans le sous-marin. Ajouté à tous les événements de la semaine, laissez moi vous dire que Law me hait sûrement maintenant.

Vraiment aucun humour.

Retour à l'instant présent :

J'offris à Law mon sourire le plus innocent, la tête penchée sur le côté. Il m'ignora. Holala, il est vraiment susceptible !

- Bon, je répète pour les derniers, on ne se jette pas dans la bagarre sans réfléchir - il me lança un regard appuyé. Pff. - et on repère d'abord. On ne sait pas qui ils sont, va falloir se rapprocher de la surface encore un peu. Nous n'aurons peut-être pas à combattre d'ailleurs.

- Ils sont là pour nous foutre sur la gueule ? Demandais-je, excitée par le futur combat -sans écouter un mot-.

- Sachi, vas aux machines et occupes toi de nous faire remonter d'une cinquantaine de pieds, pas plus. Continua Law sans relever.

Je croisais les bras, et fis la moue. Pouvait répondre quand même, ça allait pas le tuer !

- Jean Bart, tu restes à la barre, et sois prudent au niveau des courants. Il y en a des vicieux dans le coin.

- Je connais. Je suis déjà passé par là. Assura le navigateur.

Le capitaine hocha la tête.

- Karro, tu prends deux trois gars avec toi et tu vérifies les alentours. Il ne manquerait plus que les poissons soient de la partie si ça dégénère. Et Kel, file à la vigie, préviens moi quand tu identifieras le pavillon. Penguin, tu l'accompagnes, partagez-vous le boulot avec l'équipe de Karro.

Le cuisiner acquiesça immédiatement, suivit de Karro, un grand homme blond à la musculature imposante et une arbalète accrochée à la ceinture de sa combinaison orange. Il choisit rapidement ses hommes et les deux groupes partirent ensemble.

Law donna encore quelques ordres et peu à peu la salle se vida. Enfin, il se tourna vers moi, et s'avança en appuyant un doigt sous ma clavicule droite, me fixant de ses yeux froids et cernés.

- Et toi, tu vas m'écouter attentivement. Tu restes avec Bepo et tu ne le quitte pas d'une semelle, compris ? Pas d'attaque impromptue comme la dernière fois avec le roi des mers.

… - Looongue histoire...- Je lui lançais un regard irrité. Je lui avais déjà expliqué je ne sais combien de fois que j'y étais pour rien !

- On se tient tranquillement avec les autres. Continua le capitaine avec un visage fermé, glacé. Je te vois ne serait-ce qu'à plus de deux mètres de Bepo et cette fois, tu n'auras plus assez de muscles valides, ou présents dans ton organisme pour te lever demain. Clair ?

Sa main se referma sur mon épaule, le pousse enfoncé dans un creux sous ma clavicule. Pas agréable. Je plissais le nez, appréciant peu d'être tenue ainsi à l'écart.

- Je ne...

Il appuya plus fort, envoyant des ondes de douleur dans mes épaules en pressant un nerf. Merde, ça fait mal ! Il appuyait plus fort en plus le chacal ! Bon, ça va ! D'accord.

Mais le roi des mers était un regrettable accident, pourquoi personne ne voulait me croire ?!

Ce genre de poiscaille n'avait rien à faire si près des côtes là où je me baignais gentiment sans rien demander à personne ! Il avait cherché, et bien tant pis ! C'était ma faute s'il avait atterrit juste sur un bâtiment de la marine, en nous collant aux fesses des dizaines de bataillons ? Pff. Juste pour un p'tit cargo de rien du tout.

Les marines aussi sont susceptibles.

Je revenais à Law, qui me fixait de ses yeux glacés.

- Oui. Soupirais-je.

- Parfait, c'est tout ce que je voulais entendre. Fit-il avec son sourire en coin.

Il me lâcha et se détourna, sans plus s'intéresser à moi. Il allait mettre longtemps avant de me pardonner celui-là, je l'sens. Bien fait pour sa pomme, ça lui fera les pieds.

Je m'approchais donc de Bepo qui me jeta un regard contrit et s'excusa. Je lui souris sans enthousiasme, puis me plaçait à sa droite, histoire de ruminer tranquillement, planquée derrière sa masse imposante d'ours polaire. Je sentis mon estomac devenir lourd alors que le sous-marin commençait à remonter peu à peu. Beuh...

Soudain, un des hommes chargé de la surveillance arriva en trombe dans la pièce, haletant. Law se tourna immédiatement vers lui, attentif. L'homme reprit un instant son souffle, le visage rouge d'avoir couru.

- Capitaine ! Finit-il par s'exclamer. On a pu identifier le pavillon !

- Et donc ? Repartit Law, toujours impassible.

- C'est... Hhhh... celui des Mugiwaras !

A suivre...

Et voilà ! Je vous raconte pas le mal que j'ai eu à écrire cette semaine ! Levé 7h, rentré 19h !

Et toute la semaine en plus ! Faut dire, faut pas bosser dans un chenil... surtout avec sa jumelle...

_( OUARF !)_

LA PAIX ! RAS LE BOL ! Je ne peux plus entendre un seul chien aboyer ! Compris ?!

_(Nihéhéhé !... )_

BLONK !

_(KAÏÏÏÏ !)_

Putain qu'ça fait du bien...Merci d'avoir lu !


	28. Chapter 28

Bonjour bonjour ! De retour _(pour vous jouer un mauvais tour !)_ - un peu plus tôt que les autres fois... ^^ _(tu parles !) _- avec un nouveau chapitre !

Une question a été posée par Kyona-sama, -merci à elle d'ailleurs !- pour savoir quand se passait l'histoire ! C'est vrai que j'ai complètement oublié de le préciser... c'est juste après Sabaody, mais Kuma n'a pas encore séparé l'équipage des Mugiwaras, ça sera plus tard !

C'est une sorte d'intermède entre les deux, les Mugiwaras ont quittés Sabaody, mais vont y revenir plus tard, et c'est à ce moment-là qu'ils vont être attaqués par Kuma.

Donc ils se connaissent de là, mais c'est tout. Les deux ans après ne sont pas encore arrivés. Merci pour ta question Kyona-sama ! Merci aussi à Lolita12, ShaunyBlackSheep, Mufy ( je ne peux pas aller sur skyrock ! J'espère que cette loi est fausse ! _('Tain, quelle merde !)_ J'en parlerais !), Juju-LovelyManga _(salut mes beautés...^^)_, Apach Lakhota, AliceLaw, Mon Potit Chat _(Toujours prêêêêt !), _Elenamini_, _Mzell.m, et DJ-Mya972 pour leurs reviews !

Elles me font vraiment très plaisir ! Merci beaucoup !

Oh, et excuse-moi Nami86, j'ai complètement oublié de répondre à tes reviews ! Merci beaucoup pour tes coms' ! C'est vrai que je n'étais pas très à cheval là-dessus, je n'ai pas voulu faire trop non plus ! Merci de l'avoir remarqué, c'est en effet pas très logique, mais au fond, pas trop grave... ( Ouf !)

Et... Ouuu-la oui ! Là par contre c'est plus embêtant ! Merci de l'avoir fais remarqué, je n'avais pas vu du tout ça ! Je connais un bêta qui va se faire attraper... Et virer !

_( Glp !)_

**Piraterie...**

_(Hissez le pavillon !)_

Je vis Law tiquer légèrement à l'entente du nom, avant de soupirer.

- Les Mugiwaras hein ? S'il y a un équipage pour foutre le bordel là où ils vont, ce sont bien eux. Dit-il d'un air agacé, comme à l'évocation d'un vieux souvenir.

Moi j'étais un peu paumée pour le coup. Alors, Mugiwaras... Mugiwaras... Ah oui ! C'était l'équipage de Monkey. D. Luffy. Celui qui était le fils de Dragon.

Et... c'était qui déjà Dragon ? Jetant un œil autour de moi pour voir si quelqu'un daignerait répondre à ma question, je vis que Bepo commençait déjà à sortir, et que Law me fixait avec indifférence, adossé au mur, en caressant doucement de sa main droite le manche de son nodachi, posé à coté de lui.

Oupsiii ! Je filais à la suite de Bepo, me dépêchant de lui coller au train, n'ayant pas très envie de finir sur la table d'opération d'un psychopathe dans son genre. Il prit la direction de la salle des machines.

Pourquoi déjà ? Je devais avoir loupé un ordre moi.

Je pris une inspiration plus profonde après être sortis de la salle exiguë, heureuse de ne plus être en présence de Law. Depuis quelques jours mon odorat s'était brutalement renforcé, et la moindre odeur légère était multipliée par 10. Le pire, c'était qu'il fluctuait sans arrêt. Un coup je sentais comme d'habitude, la seconde d'après la moindre particule m'envoyant son odeur en pleine face, me déséquilibrant un instant.

Je supposais que c'était la bête qui m'envoyait son odorat de félin au pifomètre, - C'est le cas d'le dire...- juste pour faire chier.

Penguin et Sachi avaient remarqué que j'étais un peu bizarre depuis quelques jours. Je leur avais dis que je me sentais juste un peu oppressée dans le sous-marin. Excuse sans rapport, mais en partie vraie.

L'odeur de Law me frappait donc souvent avec beaucoup plus de puissance, et je tachais de l'éviter le plus possible. Elle m'embrouillait à force, je ne parvenais plus à réfléchit correctement, et plus je la respirais, plus j'en voulais. Seulement, fuir la personne avec qui vous partagez votre chambre, c'est pas toujours facile.

Pour le coup, la chambre à part m'avait parue une bien meilleur idée. Les trois dernières nuits avaient été les pires, j'avais dû me réfugier dans la vigie pour terminer la nuit tellement je n'en pouvais plus. Je mourrais d'envie de me plaquer contre lui et de le respirer à fond, de le caresser, lécher sa peau, lui mordiller la gorge...

Bref de l'avoir autant que possible.

Et ça, je préférais éviter, surtout qu'il aurait pas vraiment apprécié, vu sa réaction de de la dernière fois.

_Avec un peu de chance, il n'a pas vu que je l'évitais,_ songeais-je avec espoir.

Je percevais aussi mieux la peur et la colè commençais sérieusement à en avoir marre de sentir autant de choses, et d'être aussi sensible à l'odeur de mon alpha.

Je me figeais.

Une minute... y'aurait pas un rapport entre le fait que son odeur soit surpuissante pour moi, et qu'il soit mon alpha ? Ce serait logique quelque part, mais Bepo ne semblait pas affecté... oui mais Bepo est un mâle, pas une femelle...

Je me creusais la tête, sans trouver de vrai réponse. Avant qu'il ne devienne pleinement mon alpha, son odeur n'avait pas autant d'emprise sur moi que maintenant. Remarque, au début j'étais couverte de sang, après, un peu occupée ailleurs. Mais aucun des autres membres humains de l'équipage n'avait l'air d'être gêné. La bête y était pour quelque chose, ça c'était sûr.

Le second s'était arrêté en même temps que moi, et me regardait avec surprise.

- Tout va bien ? Demanda-t-il en s'approchant.

Je secouais la tête, chassant ces pensées, les conservant pour plus tard. Il fallait que je tire ça au clair. Oui, mais le problème, c'est que le seul qui pouvait m'aider, c'est Law. Et qu'il était hors de question que j'aille lui expliquer ce petit souci...

« Hé salut Law, tu sais que ton odeur me rend carrément folle, que j'ai envie de te sauter dessus dès que je la sens, et de faire des tas de trucs avec toi ? Je crois que c'est un peu de ta faute en fait, parce que t'es mon alpha. Et, ah oui ! Je suis pas si humaine que ça finalement ! A part ça, ça gazouille ? »

Non, décidément, pas question d'aller lui en parler. Plutôt rester dans l'état tel-quel. Je souris à l'ours, et reprenant la marche, je détournais la conversation :

- Dis Bepo ? Fis-je alors qu'il se mettait à ma hauteur, alignant son pas au mien.

Il tourna sa grosse tête pelucheuse vers moi, les oreilles agitées de tremblements. Il déglutit nerveusement. En effet, il était vraiment stressé par la rencontre, le second.

- C'est qui Dragon ?

Il eut un léger sursaut à ma question.

- Dragon ? Tu ne sais pas qui c'est ?! S'exclama-t-il de sa voix grave.

Je lui fis une grimace.

- Je devrais ?

- Un peu oui ! Il est le pirate le plus recherché et le plus dangereux du siècle ! On l'appelle Dragon le révolutionnaire, et il est le fils de Monkey D. Garp.

- Le gars de la marine là ? Aux poils gris ? Relançais-je, la tête penchée de côté.

- C'est ça. Mais chez les humains, on dit cheveux. Pas poils.

- C'est pareil. Éludais-je, concentrée sur le sujet. Et Luffy, il est comment ?

- La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, c'était à l'Archipel Sabaody, où il a combattu aux côtés de Eustass « captain » Kidd et du capitaine. Il doit avoir presque ton âge je pense... Brun, avec un chapeau de paille.

Je cillais à l'entente du nom.

- Kidd ? Law connaît Kidd ?!

- L'affreux avec la tignasse rouge, le maquillage, un sourire de cinglé et le manteau de fourrure, oui. Répliqua Bepo, se tournant vers moi devant mon ton, curieux.

- Il me l'avait jamais dit. songeais-je à voix haute.

- Le capitaine est très secret, il ne dévoile pas sa vie à tout le monde.

Je regardais l'ours blanc. Il parlait avec un profond respect de son capitaine, je me demandais comment Law réussissait à se faire autant aimer de ses hommes. Mais, si j'étais honnête avec moi-même, je commençais aussi à ressentir ce respect pour cet homme qui avait changé, que ce soit en bien ou en mal, ma vie.

Nous arrivâmes à la salle des machines et une odeur de cambouis et de métal me frappa les narines alors que Bepo ouvrait la porte. Le bruit aussi était fort et désagréable, et je vis l'ours plisser le nez et rabattre légèrement ses petites oreilles rondes tout en remuant doucement la truffe, comme pour chasser l'odeur. Je l'enviais, lui et son corps animal, avec ses réactions naturelles qu'il pouvait exprimer instinctivement.

Moi, impossible de montrer que quelque chose me plaisait ou pas par le langage du corps, du moins pas aussi clairement ! Il suffisait d'être attentif au langage corporel des autres pour en savoir beaucoup sur eux, et ça, la jungle me l'avait appris.

Hé. Quand j'étais sous ma forme de tigre à dents de sabre, la seule chose que je voulais, c'était redevenir moi non ? Quand j'étais humaine, je voulais être animal, mais dès que j'étais animal, fallait que je sois humaine ! Cherchez l'erreur...

Bepo s'avança dans la grande pièce bien éclairée, remplie de grandes boites de métal dont sortait un boucan d'enfer, avec des lumières un peu partout sur les commandes incrustées dans le fer. C'était la salle que je détestais le plus de tout le Sub Nautilus. Les murs et le sol étaient eux aussi en métal, et nos pas résonnèrent alors que nous avancions à la rencontre de Sachi et de son groupe qui jouaient avec les commandes.

Je ne comprenais rien à ce qu'ils racontaient :

- Remonte encore le levier de pression... là, doucement... stop ! Et enclenche la manette d'ouverture des vannes à l'arrière, il y a encore la fissure causée par le roi des mers, et elle pourrait se rouvrir... Démati, ouvres un peu les purges en augmentant tout doucement la pression des ballasts pour évacuer l'eau, sinon on remontera jamais. Hé, Marle, tourne de 20 degrés le volant des assiettes, rééquilibre-moi cette boite de conserve avant qu'on se retrouve sur le cul !

… Hum hum... Je sors, hein ?

Secouant la tête, je m'arrêtais et évitais de justesse un grand homme baraqué qui filait vers le volant bleu à ma droite. Marle, je suppose ?

En tout cas, y'avait de l'animation. Sachi donnait ses ordres rapidement et chacun semblait comprendre le charabia qu'il racontait. Il passait de machine en machine et donnait quelques indications en vérifiant les écrans dessus. Finalement, il s'arrêta.

- Ok, les gars, c'est bon, on touche plus à rien ! Les ballasts sont pleines juste ce qu'il faut, bon boulot Démati ! Marle, vas juste voir coté Ouest comment ça se passe pour les assiettes, je ne voudrais pas qu'elles mettent trop de poids à l'avant. Et vérifie les écoutilles ! Resserre bien tous les volants, sinon elles vont s'ouvrir au moindre choc.

Wow ! C'est galère un sous-marin ! En tout cas, Sachi avait l'air d'être très bien ici. Faut dire, ça vaut mieux, c'est lui le mécanicien en chef.

- Hé bein Sachi ! On devient autoritaire ? M'exclamais-je alors qu'il s'approchait de nous après nous avoir aperçu.

- J'ai pas attendu ta venue pour ça, graine d'empoisonneuse ! Répliqua-t-il et me faisant la grimace.

Quoi ? « Graine d'empoisonneuse » ? C't'original ! Je lui tirais la langue, laissant échapper un feulement joueur et lui montrais les dents. Nous reprîmes immédiatement nos chamailleries. Bepo s'interposa alors que je m'apprêtais à lui sauter dessus.

- Ça suffit ! S'exclama-t-il.

- Pousse toi Bepo, je vais lui mettre sa dérouillée ! Trépignais-je.

- Aylan, le capitaine nous a demandé de transmettre un message !

Je m'arrêtais. Vraiment ?

Il me regarda, les oreilles pointées vers moi en signe d'interrogation. Je lui retournais un sourire angélique.

- Tu n'as rien écouté... Ça nous changera. Fit Bepo, mais il souriait. Bref, Sachi, le bateau pirate est celui des Mugiwaras.

- Mugiwara no Luffy ? Sourit Sachi. Hé, c'est pas mal ça ! Je me demande comment ça va se passer !

- Tu penses qu'on va devoir se battre ? Demandais-je.

C'est vrai quoi, dans tout ça personne ne m'avait répondu au final ! Bon, j'avais pas vraiment fais gaffe, c'est vrai... Sachi me jeta un regard tout content.

- Je ne crois pas non ! Les Mugiwaras ne sont pas du genre agressif, et notre capitaine doit certainement s'y attendre, sinon on serait déjà prêt à attaquer. Et si le leur avait voulu chercher la bagarre, on se serait déjà prit un boulet. Non, je pense que nous allons simplement leur rendre une petite visite !

Heu oui, et alors ?

- Et pourquoi ça te mets d'aussi bonne humeur ? Soulignais-je, le fixant avec curiosité.

- C'est vrai que tu n'es pas pirate depuis longtemps. Et en plus, on n'a pas fêté ton arrivée par un banquet ! En tout cas, quand deux équipages se rencontrent, s'ils ne se foutent pas sur la gueule comme tu dis, ils se la bourrent, et bien !

… hum hum... Alors, soit il avait un sérieux problème d'élocution aujourd'hui, soit ça venait de moi. Ils se labourent ? Mais il racontait n'importe quoi !

- Tu me la refais en langage courant ? Demandais-je, le fixant d'un regard presque inquiet pour lui.

Presque hein ! Manquerait plus que je m'inquiète pour lui ! Surpris, Sachi cligna des yeux, avant d'éclater de rire.

- Hé ! J'ai pas capté, j'ai pas capté ! Pas besoin de te foutre de moi pour ça ! M'écriais-je.

Comme il n'arrêtait pas, je lui balançais mon poing en plein face. Ayant gagnée en puissance et en vitesse, il ne parvint pas à l'intercepter entièrement avec son bras gauche et se le prit dans l'épaule plutôt que dans la mâchoire, mais il tomba quand même en arrière, atterrissant sur son arrière-train sans aucune élégance. Vais t'apprendre à te foutre de moi ! J'avais mal à la main, mais pas question de la masser ! J'avais ma fierté quand même.

Ça avait eu le mérite de le faire arrêter de rire. Ça avait aussi eu celui de l'énerver.

- Dis-donc la gamine, d'où tu te crois en droit de me coller une beigne ? Gronda-t-il en se relevant.

- Du fait que t'es même plus capable de m'en empêcher, bouffon ! Rétorquais-je en riant à mon tour devant sa tête déconfite.

Il se frotta l'épaule en marmonnant des choses sur une « sale peste ignorante », et je souris, avant de revenir à mes moutons :

- Alors ? Ça veux dire quoi se labourer ?

- Se la. Bourrer. En deux mots. Corrigea Sachi, après quelques instants à bouder. Ça veut dire que tu t'enfile des verres d'alcool, de saké, ce que tu veux, et qu'à la fin t'es complètement pétée !

- Du quoi ? Relevais-je.

Sachi me fixa, se gratta la tête.

- Fais-moi penser à te faire goûter de l'alcool dès que l'occasion se présente ! J'ai vraiment envie de voir ta tête à ce moment là ! Ricana-t-il.

Je cillais, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir. Mais un des hommes autour de nous vint nous interrompre :

- Sachi, on se rapproche un peu trop de la surface, je limite la pression des purges ?

- Qu'est ce que tu en pense Bepo ? Demanda Sachi en se tournant vers le second.

L'ours secoua la tête.

- Le capitaine veut que nous remontions à la surface, il n'y a pas vraiment de risque avec « un crétin pareil ». Je cite.

- Super ! Ça va devenir intéressant tout ça... fit Sachi en se frottant les mains. Vide toutes les ballasts ! Ordonna-t-il ensuite.

Limite il me faisait peur quand même là. Au bout de quelques secondes, je sentie la légère secousse, devenue familière, du Nautilus crevant la surface de l'eau. Quittant la salle des machines ensemble, nous rejoignîmes Law et quelques hommes, qu'il avait choisis pour l'accompagner, devant la porte de sortie. Le capitaine était en train de l'ouvrir, laissant filtrer un rayon de soleil. Enfin du soleil !

Je m'apprêtais à sauter vers la sortie, mais un regard glacé de Law m'arrêta net. Ah oui, c'est vrai...Tch.

Je retournais sagement aux côtés de Bepo, qui me réconforta en me soufflant son haleine chaude dans le cou, faisant voler mes cheveux. Je lui souris. Penguin nous rejoignit alors que Law sortait, et nous le suivîmes, impatients.

Un instant éblouie par la lumière du soleil, je restais à cligner des yeux sur le pont trempé, puis je vis un grand bateau avec une... tête de lion ? Qui sourit ? En guise de proue, juste à ma gauche. Un homme avec un chapeau de paille s'agitait dessus, nous faisant coucou.

- OÏ ! SALUT TRAFFY !

Traffy ?! Je comprenais mieux la réaction légèrement excessive de Law maintenant ! Il avait déjà un surnom, qu'il était loin d'apprécier à en juger par la tête qu'il faisait ! Tachant de rester impassible, il laissa en revanche émaner de lui une aura noir et glacée, faisant reculer certains de ses hommes. Hou, fallait pas trop l'énerver le Traffy !

Moi il me plaisait bien ce surnom ! Je l'apprendrai à Kidd.

- Mugiwara ! S'écria Law, passant outre.

- T'as rien de prévu ce soir j'espère ? Cria encore Monkey D. Luffy.

Law sourit. Ça faisait un moment que lui et l'équipage ne s'était pas défoulé un peu. Mugiwara n'attendit pas la réponse et balança une échelle de corde sur le pont du sous-marin, puis descendit de son perchoir.

- Luffy ! Entendis-je une voix de femelle... heu, de femme, hurler, suivit d'un bruit de coup assez violent, n'invite pas n'importe qui ! C'est le Chirurgien de la Mort ce type !

Chirurgien de la Mort, rien que ça, hein ? Je lançais une œillade goguenarde à Law, qui ramassait déjà l'échelle, la tendait à Bepo pour qu'il l'attache aux barrières et commençait à monter avec agilité. Il demanda que seul Sachi le suive pour l'instant. Je m'approchais et, doublant Sachi, montais derrière lui quand même, envoyant paître ses menaces à l'autre bout de Grand Line, ce qui devait être très loin. Après tout, je n'étais pas si loin de Bepo, juste sur un autre bateau !

M'en fous, il y a Law, ça suffira. Je me balançais un instant, attendant de retrouver l'équilibre alors que le jeune capitaine quittait la corde, son nodachi sur l'épaule - pas fou quand même - et posait les pieds sur le pont. Levant les yeux, je vis plusieurs membres de l'équipage accoudés au bastingage, nous regardant avec curiosité. Il y avait un type avec un long nez très moche et une tignasse noir en bataille, deux jeunes femelles, l'une rousse, l'autre brune et un type avec un nez en ferraille et des cheveux bleu pétards.

Il me rappelait quelqu'un celui-là !

J'avais enfermé Kidd dans la chambre pour être sûr que Law ne le balance pas dans la casserole par mégarde en l'entendant hurler son surnom. Et je ne regrettais pas, comme ça je pouvais être un peu tranquille ! Mais lui allait sûrement m'en vouloir...

Je reprenais l'ascension de l'échelle et sautais rapidement sur le pont... en herbe ! Trop fort le bateau! C'était mieux que la saleté de boite de conserve dans laquelle je me paume encore et où je commençais à devenir... comment il l'avait appelé là, le... le Chirurgien de la Mort ?

Ah ! Chirurgien de la Mort ! Elle est bien bonne.

Claustrophobe ! C'est ça, je devenais claustro là-dedans moi ! Leur bateau à eux, c'était le panard. Law me lança un regard agacé et je lui souris :

- Techniquement, je suis à moins d'un mètre de Bepo ! Juste un peu haut, c'est tout.

Il grogna je ne sais quoi et se dirigea vers Mugiwara no Luffy. Je me tournais vers l'équipage, dont certains me regardaient attentivement, dont un petit renne, avec un chapeau rose, et...

- Excusez-moi, mademoiselle, pourrais-je voir votre petite culotte ?

Un squelette ! Punaise, il est grand. Et... une minute... il a dit quoi là ?

- Ma culotte ? Bein, si tu veu-...

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase que le poing de la femelle rousse s'écrasa sur la caboche à la coupe affro du squelette.

- Baka ! Rugit-elle, combien de fois je t'ai dis d'arrêter ça ?!

- Ouille ! Ah, Nami-san, puis-je...

- Non mais quel crétin ! Soupira-t-elle alors. Ne l'écoute pas. Fit-elle dans ma direction.

Et bein ! Niveau saute d'humeur elle était pas mal dans son genre ! Je la regardais rapidement : cheveux courts, tee-shirt bleu et blanc dévoilant un tatouage bleu sur l'épaule gauche, avec un petit short orange clair et des sandales, elle n'avait pas l'air d'être bien redoutable au combat, mais ses mains fines portaient de légères marques, des calures, indiquant le maniement régulier du bâton. Elle me détailla à son tour rapidement.

Soudain, la rousse me regarda avec plus d'attention.

- Toi, je t'ai déjà vu quelque part ! Tu ne serais pas Aylan ?

Elle devait avoir vu mon avis de recherche. Étonnant qu'elle ne parle pas de mon nom. Ils devaient l'avoir zappé sur le papier...

- C'est ça. Et toi tu es Nami, c'est ça ? Répondis-je me souvenant du nom que le squelette avait sortit.

- Enchantée ! Sourit-elle. Tu es dans l'équipage de Law depuis long-...

- SANJIIIII ! MANGGEEERRR ! Hurla alors le capitaine des « chapeau de paille » en coupant net la conversation qu'il avait avec mon alpha.

Et apparemment, elle s'était déroulée plus vite que prévue, vu la mine lassée de Law, qui le regardait courir comme un fou en criant.

Il courut vers moi, me dépassa dans un grand courant d'air. Son odeur me frappa de plein fouet, je la reniflais, par réflexe et... et je me retrouvais, sans comprendre pourquoi, plaquée sur Monkey D. Luffy, lui couché sur le dos au milieu du pont, le museau dans son cou à inspirer vivement. Et ça en moins de deux secondes.

Je me figeais, éberluée. Wowowow ! Il venait de se passer quoi là ? J'étais tranquillement debout, et je me retrouvais...

Je remarquais alors la lame sur mon cou, exerçant une pression froide sur ma peau, et levais les yeux. Je rencontrais le regard noir et menaçant d'un épéiste à la courte crinière verte, plaquant son sabre sur ma jugulaire. Son expression me poussa à relever mes babines, mais je remarquais un détail. Il ne bougeait pas non plus. Il avait lui-même une lame sous la gorge. Celle de Law, placé derrière lui, lui maintenant le bras gauche derrière le dos. Chacun était parfaitement immobile, le regard meurtrier et glacial.

Meeeeerde... J'aurais peut être pas dû sauter comme ça sur leur capitaine...

La tension sur le bateau était brutalement montée en flèche, les respirations s'étaient faites fébriles. Tous les membres de l'équipage des Mugiwaras s'étaient figés, les yeux fixés sur nous, attendant que quelqu'un fasse le mouvement fatidique.

J'aperçus Sachi, qui venait d'arriver sur le pont nous fixer avec stupeur. Faut dire, moi sur le capitaine adverse, un mec maniant - je jetais un coup d'œil à ses hanches- le santoryou, le style de maniement à trois sabres, menaçant ma gorge de sa lame, avec Law maintenant ledit épéiste de son propre sabre en lui immobilisant le bras par derrière alors que tout allait bien y'a pas deux secondes, ça fait un choc.

Le temps sembla presque se ralentir, se figer. Le moindre mouvement de travers pouvait déclencher un bain de sang, et le grand mâle en face de moi semblait être l'un des plus puissants de l'équipage. Une goutte de sueur glissa le long de ma tempe, et je déglutis délicatement, réussissant à ne pas m'entailler la peau sur la lame froide et aiguisée. Law ne bougeait toujours pas, attendant le moindre mouvement de la part de son adversaire. Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent alors que les muscles se tendaient d'avantage.

Ce fut Luffy qui surprit tout le monde. Il éclata de rire !

- Ahahahaaa ! Trop bien cette fille ! T'es sacrément rapide, je t'ai même pas vu venir !

Tout le monde lui jeta un regard effaré. Toute la tension brutalement accumulée s'était dissipée d'un coup, et les muscles se relâchèrent dans plusieurs soupirs de soulagement. Cependant, ni Law, ni le sabreur n'avaient bougé. Luffy releva la tête, contempla la scène, et sembla enfin prendre conscience de la situation.

- Zoro, elle est cool cette fille non ? S'écria-t-il.

… p'têtre pas tout compte fait. Je lui jetais un regard surpris, ne pouvant toujours pas bouger la tête, tournée vers la droite, du coté du sabreur, Zoro.

- C'est bon ! Finit alors par déclarer l'étrange capitaine, qui ne devait même pas avoir mon âge, recule Zoro, y'a pas de problème !

Un rictus déforma un peu la bouche de l'épéiste, pas convaincu, mais il obéit, retirant sa lame de mon cou en même temps que Law le relâchait. Je poussais à mon tour un petit soupir de soulagement. Les deux épéistes s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre, se jaugeant du regard avec plus d'attention tout en rengainant leurs sabres. Moi je détaillais le jeune garçon couché sous moi.

Une bouille toute mignonne, une cicatrice sous l'œil gauche, des cheveux noirs en bataille, un chapeau de paille tombé à coté de lui pendant sa chute, une veste rouge et un bermuda bleu, il était surprenant ! Il se dégageait de lui une aura spéciale qui me semblait familière. Il semblait avoir une sorte de... marque sur lui, mais je n'arrivais pas à l'identifier. Lui aussi me contempla, avec un grand sourire.

- T'es qui ? Demanda-t-il alors, avec une excitation gamine.

Il me plaisait ce capitaine !

- Aylan ! Dis-je en me relevant. Excuse-moi, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

- C'est rien ! Rit-il, en se levant à son tour.

Il ramassa avec précaution son chapeau de paille en le nettoyant. Vraiment étrange ce jeune mâle ! Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire avec lui.

- Tu... commençais-je.

- MAAANNGGEEERRR ! Hurla-t-il, en bondissant vers l'escalier menant au pont supérieur.

Un instant stupéfaite, j'éclatais de rire !

- Aylan ? M'appela Law.

Tournant la tête vers mon capitaine, je le vis encore en train de fixer Zoro avec un regard défiant, son nodachi sur l'épaule. Qui lui rendait bien volontiers la pareil, la main sur ses sabres. Holà, ça commençait bien tout ça ! Avec ces deux-là qui pouvaient déjà pas se voir...

Le reste de l'équipage avait apparemment tiré un trait sur l'événement, et s'était approché de Sachi pour faire connaissance. Je m'approchais de Law. Il me lança un regard irrité.

- Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris de sauter sur un capitaine adverse comme ça ? S'énerva-t-il.

Je me frottais la tête.

- Bein... j'en ai aucune idée en fait. Marmonnais-je en regardant Luffy courir partout.

- Comment ça t'en as aucune idée ! On ne saute pas sur les gens sans raison ! Répliqua-t-il, incrédule.

- Mais c'est vrai ! Je sais vraiment pas ce qu'il s'est passé ! Y'a son odeur qui m'a frappé de plein fouet et... je sais pas, c'était comme instinctif. Il a quelque chose, ce mâle, quelque chose qui m'est familier, mais je sais pas quoi !

Le jeune homme grogna je ne sais quoi, puis m'ordonna de me maîtriser. Il n'avait aucune envie de déclencher un bain de sang. Mais c'était pas ma faute !

- Nami-swaaaan ! Robin-chaan ! Que vous êtes belles au soleil ! S'écria une voix masculine grimpant légèrement vers l'aiguë.

Je me retournais, et aperçus un autre mâle... fallait que je m'habitue un minimum... un homme donc, blond, arriver en se tortillant vers les deux femmes. Quand il m'aperçut, il se jeta littéralement sur moi.

- Oh sublime beauté ! D'où venez-vous, adorable créature céleste ?

Alors lui, il avait un grain.

Il s'agenouilla en face de moi et attrapa ma main. Curieuse, je le laissais faire, me forçant à ne pas la lui retirer brutalement. Me voyant coopérative, il déposa ses lèvres sur le dessus de ma main, un grand sourire collé sur le visage. Hé hé !Marrant les sourcils !

- Et t'es qui ? Demandais-je, souriant à mon tour, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir.

Depuis que Law m'avait donné des cours de méditation-machinchose, je parvenais à observer de loin la zone d'ombre en moi et quelques fois à anticiper une montée en puissance. Mais cette fois, rien ne vint, malgré mes surprises régulière depuis quelques minutes. Avec espoir, je me demandais si c'était parce que mon contrôle s'était raffermis, ou si c'était, comme l'avait dis la bête, une simple décision de sa part. Je frissonnais à ce souvenir.

- Malheur sur moi, vous êtes tellement sublime que j'en ai oublié de me présenter ! Votre chevalier servant, Sanji, tout à vous !

Ses paroles me ramenèrent à l'instant présent. Toujours à genoux, me fixant avec des yeux en cœur, il attendait ma réponse.

On va faire clair.

- Aylan.

- Un nom seyant à merveille à votre délicatesse toute féminine ! Votre splendeur égale le soleil !

Il racontait quoi, l'autre là ? Je haussais un sourcil, mais ne répliquais pas. Bizarre ce type.

- Sachi ! Lança alors Law, et je décelais avec surprise de la colère dans sa voix.

Il m'en voulait encore pour tout à l'heure ?

- Préviens les autres, qu'ils se ramènent ! Ordonna le jeune homme.

Sa voix était normal à présent. J'avais dû imaginer...

- OUAIS ! Hurla alors Luffy, suspendu au mât. FIESTAAAAAA !

A suivre...

Voila ! J'ai essayé de faire vite ! Qu'en pensez-vous, ô très chers et vénérés lecteurs ?

_( C'est nul à chier !)_

Même pas vrai !

_( Même que si ! Auteur indigne ! Tu mérites même pas ta place ici !)_

Toute façon, c'est pas à toi que je demandais. Et pis, je risque pas grand chose avec toi !

_( Dis toi simplement que ton service va être réduit, que tu vas être victime d'un changement de cape, que ton existence va sortir du cadre de nos activités...)_

Hé ! Ça ressemble à ce que je t'ai dis, le jour où je t'ai viré !

_( Je sais, c'est ça l'ironie du sort, tout comme le fait que je sois affligée de toi.)_

Merci d'avoir lu! Une p'tite review pour me motiver? (Yeux de chats botté)


	29. Chapter 29

Hello! Bon, merci beaucoup d'avoir patienter... je ne pouvais pas poster plus tôt, je suis partie quatre jours sans ordinateur! Et en plus, ô joie ! Mon ordinateur a décidé, que, finalement, internet, c'est très surfait ! J'ai dû me dégoter difficilement un autre ordinateur avec connexion internet...\_/*

Mais j'ai fais en sorte de vous en faire un long !

Merci de continuer à lire !

_(Faut admettre que faut l'avaler ton texte ! Et sans recracher après en plus!)_

Si ça te conviens pas tu peux toujours démissionner... (lueur d'espoir)

_(Pff... Qu'est ce que tu ferais sans moi? Hein?)_

Oh... Beeeaucoup de choses!

**Détournement de situation**

_(Ou comment foirer sa soirée !)_

- OUAIS ! Hurla alors Luffy avec enthousiasme, suspendu au mat. FIESTAAAAAA !

Comment il était arrivé là lui ?!

Tout l'équipage cria avec enthousiasme, en écho :

- OUAIS !

Sanji fila immédiatement aux cuisines (une odeur de nourriture sortait de la pièce qu'il venait d'ouvrir), il devait être le cuisinier. D'ailleurs il sentait le pain tiède et la farine, un peu comme Penguin. Tout l'équipage des Hearts Pirates monta à son tour sur le pont, et les discussions commencèrent activement, demandant les dernières nouvelles.

Wow ! Ils vont vite les pirates ! Une seconde avant, ils manquaient de deux doigts le massacre, (certes, c'était un peu de ma faute...) et maintenant, ils faisaient copain-copain...

Eux, ils sont pas rancuniers au moins ! Je commençais à désespérer pour la race humaine. Un léger vent balayait le pont du Sunny Go, rafraîchissant les équipages. La chaleur de la journée était à son maximum à cette heure.

Je me dirigeais vers Law, qui se tenait à distance respectable du sabreur aux cheveux verts, le nodachi posé à coté de lui. C'était pas l'amour fou entre les deux.

- On va rester avec eux un moment, Law ? Lui demandais-je, attirant son attention concentrée sur le déroulement des opérations.

Il se tourna légèrement vers moi, les cernes sous ses yeux atténués par la lumière du soleil. Pour une fois, son odeur ne me sauta pas dessus - moi non plus, d'ailleurs - et je pus rester concentrée, en restant à distance respectable.

- L'équipage a besoin de se défouler un peu, et une fête ça fait du bien, de temps en temps. Expliqua-t-il, sans vraiment faire attention.

Je fronçais les sourcils, agacée par son attitude ennuyée.

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait pendant une fête entre pirates ?

- Tu découvriras ce soir. Finit-il en se détournant vers Bepo, qui s'approchait de lui, laissant son sabre contre le mur de bois. En, attendant, vas aider Jean Bart et Marle à transporter la nourriture et l'alcool sur le bateau des Mugiwaras.

Il m'énervait celui-là… Et encore cette histoire d'alcool ! Mais c'était quoi à la fin ? Préférant obéir, pour une fois, j'acquiesçais et filais vers l'échelle sans attendre.

\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/

Au bout de deux-trois heures, je pus enfin souffler. Nom d'un chien ! On m'avait plaqué une étiquette bête à tout faire ou quoi ?!

Bête à tout faire... Ha ha.

J'avais dû me farcir je ne sais combien d'aller-retour entre les deux bâtiments rien que pour la nourriture, mais, avec ça, Law m'avait surchargée de travail alors que la moitié de l'équipage se tournait les pousses à tailler une bavette avec les hommes de Luffy. Certes je n'aurais pas dû désobéir, et venir avec lui, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour me crever à la tache ! Sale fou furieux !

J'en avais profité pour me changer, troquant ma tunique bleue et mon pantalon blanc contre un court tee-shirt orange auquel j'avais fait un nœud en bas, avec un petit short blanc tout simple en... heu... Ah oui. En jean.

Je n'en pouvais plus. Je m'étalais contre le bastingage tribord du Sunny Go, comme l'appelait l'équipage, et restais là une seconde, transpirante, savourant l'air marin qui venait glisser sur mon visage. Le bois brûlant chauffé par le soleil me fit grimacer, mais le vent était déjà plus frais dans ce début de soirée. Aah, ça fait du bien...

Le soleil commençait tout juste à décliner. Il devait être vers 21 heure, beaucoup plus tard que je ne croyais.

La fête s'organisait peu à peu, on avait mis des tables dehors avec des bouteilles et des tonneaux remplis d'« alcool ». La cuisine laissait échapper des odeurs délicieuses, et je sentis mon estomac gargouiller. Faaiimmm...

Law était apparemment occupé ailleurs, nul part en vue sur le pont, et j'en profitais pour me reposer une seconde. Penguin vint s'accouder à ma droite, me souriant sous sa casquette.

- Le capitaine est impitoyable, pas vrai ? Dit-il avec un regard compatissant.

- Mortel... soufflais-je sans bouger, affalée littéralement sur la rambarde, les bras pendant dans le vide.

- Fallait pas lui désobéir ! Rit-il, Ça t'apprendra !

Il posa sa main sur ma tête et m'ébouriffa les cheveux. Je ris et me débattis un peu, avant de m'asseoir par terre, le dos contre la rambarde, dans l'herbe fraîche. Penguin m'imita, plaçant son épaule contre la mienne. J'appréciais ce contact.

- Ça va être une belle fête ! Sourit-il, contemplant l'activité sur le pont.

- Tu as aidé le cuisinier des Mugiwaras ? Demandais-je, tournant ma tête vers lui.

- Bien sûr, on a fait chacun notre part. Tu sais que Jean Bart et Nami, la rousse, ont beaucoup discuté ensemble ? Lança-t-il alors sur le ton de la confidence, une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux.

- Elle est leur navigateur ? Demandais-je.

- Navigatrice. Corrigea le cuisinier. Oui, et elle est douée de l'avis de notre grand gars !

Je ris, heureuse de pouvoir avoir un instant de calme, à discuter avec Penguin. Il s'étira à coté de moi, tendant son visage au soleil déclinant. Je restais quelques secondes silencieuse, puis me relevais avec un soupir.

- Bon, ça va bientôt commencer non ?

Il me sourit.

- Ça ne devrait plus tarder, en effet !

Je lui rendis son sourire, puis me dirigeais vers le squelette, Brook à ce que j'avais retenus. Une odeur de renfermé et de lait, avec une pointe de sel. Très bizarre et qui agressait un peu les sinus, mais pas trop désagréable quand on s'y habituait. Il avait sortit une espèce de bureau avec des plaques noirs et blanches qui produisaient un son quand on appuyait dessus. Un beau son. Me demande bien comment ça marche ce truc.

Il m'accueillit avec plaisir, et je me juchais sur le dessus de la sorte de table, en face de lui, écoutant la mélodie qu'il jouait.

- Tu es... hésitais-je.

- Oui, Aylan-san ? Dit-il, relevant sa tête aux orbites vides vers moi.

Il était vraiment bizarre ! Je n'avais jamais vu un squelette parlant avant, c'était un peu perturbant de parler à un tas d'os. Moi les tas d'os que je voyais, c'était ceux que je venais de manger…

- Ce que tu fais là... - j'agitais ma main vers les siennes- c'est quoi ?

- De la musique ! Et c'est un piano. Je suis musicien. Répondit-il.

- C'est ça, musicien... J'adore le son que ça fait. Murmurais-je alors, la tête penchée sur le coté, écoutant avec attention.

- La musique a toujours charmé mes oreilles ! Cela dit, je n'ai pas d'oreilles...Yohohoho !

Ses mains se déplaçaient avec aisance sur les touches, c'était presque hypnotisant ! Je me demandais si je saurais faire la même chose quand une voix dans mon dos brisa le fil de mes pensées.

- C'est beau.

Je me retournais, et aperçu Jean Bart, qui s'était approché, accompagné de Nami. Son odeur de mandarine parvint jusqu'à moi, mais mon odorat me refit défaut, et son parfum disparut. Je retins de justesse un juron agacé, et tachais de me re-concentrer sur la musique qui se faisait plus entraînante, oubliant ma frustration quand à la maîtrise de mes capacités.

Mon pied commença à battre de lui-même la cadence sur le piano. Un instant surprise, je me laissais finalement faire par la musique, me balançant doucement, en rythme.

- J'AI FAAIIMMM ! SANJIIIII ! Hurla alors Luffy à l'autre bout du pont, à l'arrière.

Je souris en le voyant, puis écarquillais les yeux. Son bras s'était brutalement allongé pour venir agripper la rambarde du pont supérieur, menant entre autre aux cuisines, et l'avait propulsé sur cette dernière !

- Qu'est ce que... murmurais-je, stupéfaite.

- Luffy est un homme élastique. M'expliqua Nami. Il a mangé le Gomu Gomu no Mi.

- Trop fort ! M'exclamais-je.

Très intéressée, je sautais au bas du piano noir, et bondis à mon tour pour attraper la barrière de bois, me hissant à la force des poignets. Luffy me regarda monter avec un immense sourire. Je vous ai déjà dis que j'adorais ce gars ?

- T'es un homme élastique ?! Fis-je, toute excitée, une fois parvenue à son niveau.

- Ouais ! Répondit-il en riant. On peut faire plein de trucs comme ça ! Tu veux voir ?

- Montre-moi !

Il me tendit sa main, je la pris avec prudence, surveillant à la fois l'ombre en moi et mon odorat légèrement défectueux, mais qui resta faible. Je tirais dessus, d'abord timidement, puis avec plus d'entrain. Le bras s'allongea facilement.

-Trop cool ! C'est génial comme pouvoir ! M'écriais-je, ravie du nouveau jeu.

Je tendis la main et attrapais sa joue, tirant dessus. Elle s'allongea aussi ! Il n'avait pas l'air fin comme ça ! Hé hé !

Je jouais avec ses deux joues, m'amusant à les allonger et remettre en place, le faisant grimacer alors qu'il riait. Après, j'eus une idée beaucoup plus marrante.

Je repris la tête du garçon entre mes mains, tirais à nouveau sur ses joues, puis lâchais d'un coup. Il sursauta quand l'effet élastique lui revint en pleine face ! J'éclatais de rire devant sa tête un peu sonnée.

Tout aussi content, le jeune capitaine me montra les différentes attaques qu'il pouvait faire, bondissant agilement tout autour de moi. Il avait des techniques vraiment bizarre, surtout celle où il se met à fumer... A un moment, il attrapa l'une des poutres qui maintenaient la voile repliée, et se hissa dessus. Il me fit coucou, un grand sourire sur le visage. Ne voulant pas rester derrière, j'attrapais mon fouet accroché à la ceinture de mon short, et le lançant, l'enroulais autour du même morceau de bois. Je me hissais de quelques mètres, puis m'amusais à me balancer, vite rejointe par Luffy, qui faisait sans problème le tour du mât avec ses bras.

Je riais, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas joué comme ça avec quelqu'un d'aussi exubérant ! Des voix nous appelèrent.

- Hé ! On commence sans vous !

- Luffy ! C'est prêt !

- MANGEEERR ! Hurla-t-il immédiatement, me vrillant les oreilles alors que je grimaçais.

Il sauta aussitôt au sol, ses bras suivant le mouvement dans un claquement, et je l'imitais, libérant mon fouet d'une secousse du poignet et le glissant dans ma ceinture en atterrissant souplement. Je mourais de faim aussi, et des odeurs délicieuses montaient du pont principal. Les tonneaux avaient été ouverts et des choppes passaient de mains en mains alors qu'une étrange odeur de fruits fermentés s'élevait, entêtante. Pourvu que mon odorat reste au plus bas pour une fois.

Je l'insultais mentalement, lui conseillant vivement de se tenir tranquille, lui disant que c'était mieux pour lui, et me précipitais sur le pont principal. Luffy était déjà en train de se jeter sur la nourriture l'avalant à une vitesse effarante avant de se prendre le pied du cuisinier blond en pleine face. C'est la tyrannie ici ! Plus le droit de manger tranquille !

J'attaquais à mon tour les plats de viandes, et avalais le plus vite possible ce qui me passait sous la main, ne pensant qu'à rassasier mon estomac. Tous suivirent le mouvement et commencèrent à manger. J'enclenchais le mode survie et continuais de dévorer les plats, me battant avec Luffy pour les meilleurs morceaux.

Peu après, l'estomac un peu plus plein, les plats un peu plus vides, je chipais sous le nez déconfit du jeune capitaine le dernier morceau de viande du plus grand plateau de la table. Évitant de justesse son bond en hurlant vers moi en me baissant, je le regardais en riant s'écraser dans l'escalier, se bloquant la tête. Il se débattit, cherchant à décoincer sa tête encastrée dans le bois. Vraiment pas doué le capitaine ! Je m'imaginais Law dans la même situation…avant de bannir immédiatement l'image du « Chirurgien de la Mort » me sautant dessus pour un morceau de viande.

Des éclats de rire commencèrent derrière moi, et je me retournais. Je vis Ussop, le long nez dans sa veste bleue foncée et pantacourt noir, en train de raconter une de leurs aventures à quelques membres de l'équipage, aidé par le petit renne, Chopper et par Brook debout devant eux, en train de gesticuler avec de grands gestes. Dans un autre coin, plus éloigné, je vis Zoro, Sanji, Luffy et Franky, le gars qui ressemblait à Kidd, en train de vider leur choppes en riant avec Sachi.

Law discutait avec Robin, la femelle brune, habillée d'une légère robe bleue foncée à volants en bas. Ils souriaient, et Nami et Jean Bart ne tardèrent pas à les rejoindre. Soufflant, je dévisageais avec méfiance la brune, avant de hausser les épaules.

Je piquais un morceau de viande crue dans un plat et mordis dedans, savourant la sauce délicieuse.

- Mm ! Ch'est trop bon che truc ! M'exclamais-je.

Penguin s'approcha, une choppe à la main, un air ravi collé au visage.

- C'est moi qui les ai faits. J'étais sûr que tu aimerais vu que la viande crue, c'est plus ton truc !

Son haleine était forte, elle sentait le...le chose là, l'alcool, qu'il avait dans son verre. C'était pas net ce truc.

- Merchi Penchouine ! Lançais-je, heureuse qu'il ai fait quelque chose spécialement pour moi et reprenant une bouchée avec appétit.

- Je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas parler la bouche pleine, non ? Fit-il mine de s'exaspérer.

Il amorça un geste pour me taper sur la tête, prenant un air menaçant.

- File donc d'ici, sale gosse!

- Par ici alors, la sale gosse ! Cria Sachi de son groupe, me faisant signe de les rejoindre alors que Brook commençait une musique entraînante avec un truc à cordes posé sur sa jambe pliée sur un tabouret,faisant courir ses doigts d'os sur les cordes. Faut que tu goûtes ça !

Je partis dans sa direction, loupant le regard de Law, qui me surveillait de loin. M'approchant, je les détaillais. Ils s'étaient installés, debout contre la rambarde bâbord, légèrement vers l'arrière du bateau, dans l'ombre de la nuit. Ils n'étaient que peu éclairés par le feu au centre (mis en place sur un coin aménagé spécialement pour cet effet), avec un tonneau à coté d'eux.

Chacun avait enfilé de nouveaux vêtements : le sabreur et Sanji étaient en chemise blanche, à fins carreaux noir pour le cuisinier, et pantalon noir. Zoro avait son bandana noir toujours accroché au bras. Sachi portait un pantacourt beige et une chemise grise foncée surmontée d'une veste à manches courtes plus claire. Il avait ôté ses lunettes de soleil, dévoilant ses fins yeux caramel. Jolis.

Ils m'accueillirent, Zoro par un hochement de tête neutre, Sachi un petit sourire et des yeux brillants, Sanji par une grande déclaration en me prenant la main, chose que je commençais à trouver légèrement agaçante. Puis Sachi me fourra une choppe entre les mains. Je contemplai la choppe, pleine d'un liquide doré, la reniflais soigneusement, sentant la forte odeur qui montait à la tête des fruits et d'autre chose que je ne connaissais pas. Méfiante, je relevais les yeux vers lui.

Tous avaient les joues un peu rouges et semblaient un peu...comment dire...Différents ? Ailleurs ? Bancales ? Seul Zoro était à peu près normal, et, quand il croisa mon regard, désigna d'un mouvement du menton ma choppe, m'encourageant à goûter. Sanji m'y poussa aussi par un clin d'œil. Sachi riait en me voyant hésiter, et je me décidais.

Plongeant mes lèvres dans la boisson, je bus une petite gorgée. Très forte, la boisson me brûla la gorge et chauffa mon ventre en passant. Je toussais.

- C'est fort ! Qu'es ce que c'est ? Articulais-je difficilement après avoir déglutis.

- Du saké ! S'exclama Sachi, aux anges. Goûte encore, tu vas t'habituer !

Le goût m'avait surpris, mais c'était bon. Spécial, mais bon. Je pris une gorgée plus importante, puis finis par boire peu à peu toute ma choppe, m'étranglant encore un peu sous la brûlure.

- Alors ? Questionna Sachi en direction de Zoro. Vous avez fait quoi après Sabaody ?

- On devait faire réparer le Sunny qu'avait pris un mauvais coup dans notre... burp... Départ un peu précipité. Alors on est allé voir un pote de Franky sur une île voisine.

- Ah. C'est réparé maintenant ?

- Ouaip.

Ils racontèrent ensuite leurs combats contre la marine. Apparemment, coup de chance, aucun amiral n'avait pu arriver à temps. Vu que Luffy avait tabassé un Tenryubito, ils auraient dû intervenir.

- Ç'aurait été un beau combat ! Déclara Zoro. Contre un amiral... Ouais, un beau combat...

- Tu ne l'aurais même pas effleuré ! C'est pas un marimo doublé d'un crétin qui va lui faire peur !

-Teme ! J't'ai pas d'mandé ton avis, sourcil en vrille ! Grogna ledit crétin au blond.

Ils se fixèrent méchamment.

- Hé, bretteur du dimanche, parles pas comme ça devant une jeune demoiselle innocente!

Il parlait de moi là ?

- Je t'emmerde le blondinet ! gronda l'algue à son tour.

Ils se disputèrent un bon moment et je crus que ça allait finir en bagarre, mais Sachi les stoppa en disant que s'ils se battaient, ils allaient renversés tout le saké -là, Zoro se figea- et massacrés toute la nourriture -Sanji le regarda, furieux qu'il l'arrête, mais protecteur envers ses plats-.

Habile le mécane... manéca... mécanicien.

Ils reparlèrent alors du combat avec la marine. Je saisis le nom de « Caimie », qui était prisonnière pour devenir « esclave » (kèkséksa ?).

C'était une... Sirène ?! Dingue, je croyais que ça existait que dans les histoires de ma Mère. Je suivis avidement les histoires racontées par le groupe.

Je me sentais un peu bizarre... j'avais l'impression de... Flotter, l'alcool me montait à la tête, et m'embrouillait les pensées. J'avais du mal à me concentrer sur la discussion des mâles en face de moi, toute absorbée par la sensation que ça me procurait. Mais sinon, je me sentais très bien, plus du tout fatiguée ! Je tendis mon verre à Sachi, qui me resservit bien volontiers, un sourire dissimulé relevant légèrement le coin de ses lèvres.

- Alors ? C'est pas mal hein ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire amical.

Trop amical même. Il avait une idée derrière la tête lui, mais quoi ? Fixant ma boisson, je la reniflais encore une fois, cherchant à savoir ce qu'il pourrait y avoir dedans. Mais non, je ne décelais rien. Puis, au fond, je m'en fous non ?

Je vidais rapidement mon verre alors que des bulles de joies venaient envahir mon esprit, me déconnectant peu à peu de la réalité. Je savourais la sensation de béatitude, un sourire irrésistible étira mes lèvres. Me tournant vers le centre du bateau, je vis Brook avec sa... sa guitare, c'est ça, commencer une nouvelle musique très rythmée.

Je l'écoutais quelques instants, découvrant ces nouveaux sons, mais rapidement, elle me parut si attirante que je ne pus résister.

Mes pieds agirent d'eux-mêmes et s'avancèrent vers la musique. Je me laissais immédiatement entraînée par mes pulsions et partis en trébuchant un instant en direction de l'espace libéré devant lui. Me mettant au milieu, sans réfléchir, je me mettais à bouger en rythme avec la chanson, déliant mon corps au fil des notes, balançant mes hanches et mes bras, faisant des pas de côté pour revenir ensuite à mon point de départ, tournant et sautant en l'air, un peu gauche.

Je sentis des mains se glisser sur ma taille et un corps venir se coller au mien alors qu'une odeur de pain envahissait mon museau. Il épousait mes mouvements, m'imposait un nouveau rythme. Je tournais la tête, complètement embrumée par l'alcool, et découvris Sanji, qui me fit un sourire charmeur alors que ses mains se positionnaient sur mes hanches, exerçant une pression pour m'inciter à le suivre.

Difficilement, je tâchais de me caler avec mon partenaire, qui me montra les mouvements par des pressions sur mes reins après avoir levé mes bras. J'hésitais, ne me sentant pas du tout à l'aise contre un inconnu, et surtout à…Danser. Mais l'alcool balaya rapidement mes doutes et je me laissais faire, m'amusant trop pour arrêter maintenant.

Puis je finis par me laisser totalement aller contre lui, me laissant diriger par le cuisinier en riant alors qu'il me soutenait par la taille, ravi. L'équipage avait fait un cercle autour de nous, battant des mains en rythme pour certains, comme Ussop et Chopper. Zoro finissait son saké sans nous regarder. Nami et Robin vinrent nous rejoindre sur la piste. Comment est-ce qu'elles arrivaient à bouger comme ça ?! Classe ! J'essayais de les imiter, les mains de Sanji m'aidant à trouver mes marques.

Plus rien n'existait sinon la musique et mon état de ravissement total. J'avais l'impression que tout tournait autour de moi, mais je m'en fichais.

- Vous dansez comme une déesse... Murmura Sanji à mon oreille.

Menteur ! Je dansais très mal pour le coup, me contentant de le suivre du mieux que je pouvais, le gênant plus qu'autre chose. Brook accéléra encore la musique, j'avais l'impression qu'elle m'hypnotisait. Ne pouvant plus me retenir, j'éclatais de rire. Sachi et Penguin vinrent à leur tour nous rejoindre, et le mécanicien commença à faire danser la rouquine, alors que Penguin, dans son pantalon noir et son tee-shirt bleu clair, s'avançait vers Robin. Peu à peu, la piste se remplie.

POV Law :

Un peu plus loin, Law contemplait la scène avec une colère croissante. Il observait depuis un moment le manège du blondinet avec Aylan, et ça le rendait furieux. Et le fait que, justement il soit furieux pour ça, l'énervait encore plus. Il s'était bien trop attaché à elle. Et sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, elle était devenue sa faiblesse, la seule personne qui pouvait le mener par le bout du nez par ses provocations, qui l'énervait prodigieusement, l'amusait encore plus, l'intéressait tout autant, et le fascinait au-delà du raisonnable.

Et maintenant, il ne supportait pas qu'un autre homme la touche. Le Chirurgien de la Mort fronça les sourcils. C'était trop tard pour reculer, il le savait, mais avoir une faiblesse n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Ce genre de choses, il s'en débarrassait, elles étaient pour les plus faibles. Mais cette fois, il n'en aurait pas la force, ni la volonté. Encore moins l'envie.

Le médecin prit une profonde inspiration, tachant de se calmer. Luffy vint le rejoindre, un morceau de viande à la main, en souriant.

- Alors Traffy ? Tu t'amuses pas ? S'exclama le jeune capitaine insouciant.

Law se tourna vers lui.

- Trafalgar ou Law, Mugiwara. Asséna-t-il sèchement, déchargeant une partie de sa colère sur le nouveau venu. Je ne le répéterais pas.

Le jeune homme fit la moue.

- Ils sont compliqués tes noms. Traffy, c'est mieux !

Soupirant, Law l'ignora, revenant fixer le centre du pont. Luffy vint s'adosser à coté de lui conte le mur du bâtiment du fond du bateau, mordant à pleines dents la viande. Ils contemplèrent les danseurs en silence quelques instants, Luffy ravi de voir ses nakamas s'amuser, Law ne fixant qu'Aylan et le coq blond.

Finalement, Law se décida. Pas question que cet imbécile continu son manège. Il partit à grands pas dans leur direction, plantant là Luffy qui le regarda s'en aller avec un regard surpris, avant de continuer son en-cas.

POV Aylan :

Sanji me fit pirouetter, et je me retrouvais en face de lui. Il plaça mes mains sur sa nuque et remit les siennes au-dessus de ma taille. Je commençais à retrouver mes points de repère, l'alcool étant peu à peu purger de mon organisme au fur et à mesure que je bougeais. Le blond me fixa un instant, puis me fit un clin d'œil. Je sentis ses mains glisser lentement le long de mes hanches et venir effleurer mes fesses.

Je plissais le nez, m'apprêtant à virer son bras vite fait. Une autre main, beaucoup plus froide, entoura mon ventre et me tira brutalement vers l'arrière me faisant heurter une poitrine musclée, me coupant le souffle, nous séparant du même coup.

Clignant des yeux, je me retrouvais contre un autre homme qui me maintenait contre lui avec force. Sanji protesta avec énervement :

- Hé ! Qu'est ce que tu fiches ?

Je levais les yeux, vis une mâchoire à l'angle dur, une petite barbiche noire, un nez fin, et des yeux glacés qui fixèrent Sanji avec un éclat meurtrier. Je déglutis devant l'intensité de la colère qui émanait de lui, me ramenant d'un coup dans la réalité. Sanji eu un mouvement de recul sous son regard. Les bras de Law m'entourèrent d'une poigne d'acier. J'eus brutalement peur à mon tour, et, me débattant avec les dernières bribes d'alcool, voulus me dégager de sa prise. Mais ses bras m'entouraient le ventre avec force, plaquant mon dos contre son torse musclé.

Le cuisinier tenta d'affronter son regard, mais dut reculer pour de bon avant de tourner les talons rapidement, les poings serrés. Sans un regard pour moi, Law m'attrapa par le bras et me tira loin de la piste brutalement, bousculant sans les voir les danseurs qui nous fixèrent avec agacement avant de se détourner. Je tentais de résister, plantant mes pieds chaussés de petites baskets noires dans le sol pour échapper à sa prise, mais d'une secousse violente il me tira vers lui, me faisant déraper. Il me serrait le bras à m'en faire mal. Il semblait tellement furieux que je commençais à paniquer.

- Law ! Arrête, lâche-moi ! Qu'est ce qui te prend ?! M'écriais-je alors qu'il m'éloignait des autres, vers le bastingage à tribord.

Résistant à l'envie de mordre sa main pour le faire lâcher prise, je forçais de nouveau sur mon bras. La peur montait, mais surtout l'incompréhension. Non mais j'avais fais quoi là ?! Et qu'est ce qu'il voulait cet idiot ?! J'eus une vision fugace de lui me jetant par-dessus bord, mais il me ramena violemment vers lui, et, se penchant, entoura mes genoux de son bras et me hissa sur son épaule. Encore abrutie par l'alcool, je ne réagis pas tout de suite.

…

- PUTAIN LAW ! QU'EST CE QUE TU FOUS ?! Finis-je par hurler alors qu'il grimpait sur la rambarde, avant de sauter dans le vide.

Je vis la mer défiler un instant sous mes yeux, et laissait échapper un cri de peur devant la folie de mon alpha. Non mais il voulait se jeter à l'eau ou quoi ?! Mais je sentis soudain un choc qui me coupa le souffle, et vis que Law avait sauté sur le pont du sous-marin, amortissant l'impact avec ses genoux, malgré mon poids sur son dos. Le soulagement qui m'envahit fut de courte durée quand il repartit en direction du pont arrière d'un pas énergique, moi toujours ballottée sur son épaule en sac à patates. Je me redressais un peu, tirant sur sa chemise blanche.

Mais il avait quoi bordel ! Je restais sagement immobile quand il franchit le passage extérieur étroit entre les deux ponts, fixant avec appréhension les eaux sombres pleines de dents pointues avec l'estomac qui va avec, mais dès qu'il posa le pied sur le large pont de l'arrière, le sous-marin masquant le Sunny Go, je contractais mes abdos et ruais pour me dégager de sa prise.

Il ne résista pas et je tombais brutalement sur le flanc, essoufflée et prise de tremblements incontrôlables dû en partie au froid de la nuit faiblement éclairée par la lune et par la panique que je ressentais envers mon capitaine. Je me forçais à ignorer ma peur et serrais les dents. Je me relevais, ignorant la plainte de mon dos, puis lui fis face, la panique cédant peu à peu la place à la colère maintenant qu'il m'avait lâché.

Mes yeux furieux rencontrèrent les yeux durs et cendrés de Law. Debout devant moi, il me contempla des pieds à la tête, me détaillant avec attention.

- C'est quoi ton problème ?! Crachais-je, mettant mes poings serrés sur mes hanches. Qu'est ce qui t'as pris ?!

- Tu étais saoul, tu ne savais même plus ce que tu faisais. Répliqua-t-il avec un calme contrastant avec son état de il n'y a pas deux minutes.

Mon odorat décida alors de gagner les jeux olympiques des sens, et fit une brutale montée en flèche. Je titubais un instant, déséquilibrée, et faillis retomber par terre. Par réflexe, Law s'approcha de moi et je reculais précipitamment. Il fronça les sourcils. C'était vraiment pas le moment merde ! Je soufflais doucement, tachant de calmer mon cœur qui battait douloureusement dans ma poitrine.

- J'étais très bien, et je faisais rien de mal ! T'as pas à dicter le moindre de mes gestes ! Grondais-je. Je suis pas ton chien !

- Non, seulement mon chat. Éluda-t-il en faisant un nouveau pas vers moi.

Son ton avait changé. Je reculais, fronçant les sourcils. Il avança encore et je reculais jusqu'à ce que mon dos vienne heurter le mur de métal jaune du bâtiment. Je commençais à retenir ma respiration, mais il s'arrêta là, à un mètre de moi, me contemplant avec un énervement mal contenu.

- Tu m'évites. Commença-t-il, et sa voix, transformée par la colère, me fit frissonner.

- Je ne...

- Ce n'était pas une question. Coupa-t-il.

Il me fixa avec intensité. Je déglutis. Bon… Je fais quoi là ? Impossible de lui mentir, il le saurait puisque j'en suis incapable. Mais de là à lui dire toute la vérité... Je fais quoi ?! J'ouvris la bouche, cherchant mes mots.

- C'est ta faute. Dis-je enfin.

Merde ! C'était sorti tout seul. Law haussa un sourcil interrogateur, sans me quitter des yeux. Je me sentis rougir. Manquait plus que ça tiens. Je tachais de m'expliquer, bredouillant :

- Enfin non, c'est pas exactement ça, en fait c'est mon odorat… Je ne sais pas trop mais il augmente et puis... mais c'est pas tout le temps ! Ça dépend… Mais je...

Je m'embrouillais complètement ! Me prenant la tête entre les mains, je tirais sur mes cheveux avec un grognement irrité.

- RAAAH! J'en ai marre ! Finis-je par crier.

Je relevais la tête et m'approchais brutalement de lui, j'agrippais le col de sa chemise blanche et le tirais avec force vers moi, le fusillant du regard.

- Oui, c'est de ta faute ! Criais-je. A cause du fait que tu sois mon putain d'alpha et à cause de mon putain d'odorat qui me rend dingue, de ta saloperie d'odeur qui me donne envie de toi à m'en rendre cinglée, et du fait que, justement, vu que t'es mon alpha, tout soit lié et ce qui prouve que du coup je suis pas une putain d'humaine ! Là ça te vas ?!

Essoufflée, je tachais de reprendre un rythme normal sans le quitter des yeux, haletante, mon coup de gueule n'ayant pas apaisé ma colère. Ses yeux s'étaient peu à peu écarquillés alors que je lui débitais ses quatre vérités – et les miennes au passage-.

Il me fixa, un mélange de sentiments incompréhensible envahissant ses pupilles. Sans que je le remarque, l'atmosphère se fit plus lourde et son corps se tendit.

POV Law :

Pris au dépourvu par son accès de colère, Law la contempla reprendre son souffle, ses mains toujours agrippées à son col, les yeux brillants. Il n'avait pas tout compris de ce qu'elle lui avait sorti, ou plutôt, balancé à la figure. Toute son attention était concentrée sur elle. Dans la nuit, ses yeux et ses dents blanches contrastaient avec ses longs cheveux bruns striés de mèches plus claires, et sa peau matte, tranchant elle aussi avec la légère dé-pigmentation de sa peau au niveau de sa cicatrice sur les abdos.

Cette vision lui chatouilla le creux du ventre. Il avait envi d'elle, il la voulait pour lui, et pour lui seul. Le désir l'envahit brutalement et il se pencha vers elle, y répondant enfin.

POV Aylan :

Mais alors que je reprenais ma respiration, me préparant à me faire engueuler pour lui avoir hurlé dessus, sa main vint attraper ma mâchoire, geste pressant sans être brusque, alors que son autre bras entourait ma taille, et ses lèvres vinrent se plaquer sur les miennes. Stupéfaite, je restais une seconde sans réagir alors qu'il me pressait contre lui, enserrant plus fort ma taille. Sa respiration s'était brusquement accélérée, et il léchait avidement ma lèvre inférieure. J'entrouvris la bouche par automatisme sous la pression, et il glissa sa langue à l'intérieur.

- Mm… Qu'est ce que t-… ! Tentais-je d'articuler à travers ses lèvres.

Il m'ignora, m'empêchant de parler en prenant le contrôle de ma langue, et, avançant les hanches, me fit reculer jusqu'au mur derrière moi, m'y plaquant brutalement, vidant l'air de mes poumons. Il caressa de sa langue sa jumelle, jouant avec, puis suivit le contour de mes dents, glissait délicatement sur mes canines, alors que ses mains parcouraient mon corps, me faisant voir des étoiles. Nom d'un chien… C'était…

Je fermais les yeux, soufflais le plus doucement possible par la bouche sans parvenir à expirer sans heurt et à calmer les martèlements de mon cœur. Son odeur oppressante toute autour de moi, ma respiration s'accéléra brutalement quand il glissa sa main sur mon ventre, suivit le contour de ma cicatrice, endroit très sensible, du bout des doigts, passant dans mon dos et caressant mes omoplates de ses mains. C'était si bon ! Je frissonnais violemment, dépassée par les sensations qu'il faisait naitre en moi seulement en effleurant ma peau.

Je ne pensais pas que c'était possible… Complètement abasourdie, je finis par réagir instinctivement à ses caresses, mon corps se plaqua de lui-même au sien, ondulant contre lui, et je cherchais sa langue de la mienne, attirant plus près son visage de mes mains toujours agrippées à sa chemise. Me voyant réagir, il approfondie encore le baisé, entamant un balai avec nos langues, passant sa main dans mes cheveux, l'autre caressant mon dos légèrement cambré, alors que je tachais de suivre son rythme puissant.

Mon corps sembla prendre feu alors qu'il glissait ses mains le long de mon ventre jusqu'à mes cuisses, avant de les poser sur mes fesses, les parcourant légèrement du bas jusqu'en haut, avant de revenir les malaxer de ses deux mains. Je hoquetais sous les sensations nouvelles, mes hanches venant heurter d'un mouvement incontrôlable son bassin. Il répondit d'un grognement animal qui me plut beaucoup, accélérant encore ses mouvements.

Me débattant intérieurement, je cherchais à comprendre, à analyser la situation, l'esprit complètement embrumé, mais pas par l'alcool cette fois. Non, par le plaisir qu'il me procurait avec ses mains. Avec sa langue. A court d'air, il stoppa le baisé, s'écartant de quelques millimètres seulement, laissant un petit filet de salive entre nos bouches. Il le brisa d'un coup de langue.

Toute rouge, haletante, je le contemplais, complètement dépassée. Il me rendit mon regard, les yeux brûlants de désir, me faisant frissonner alors que des vagues de chaleur émanaient de mon bas-ventre, mes jambes me soutenant à peine. Je glissais le long du mur en soupirant, et il suivit le mouvement, enlaçant ma taille alors qu'il se mettait à genoux, venant me faire asseoir sur ses jambes, collant nos bassins. Mais il s'immobilisa alors, se contentant de me regarder, ses yeux cendrés semblaient me déshabiller sur place.

J'en voulais plus, et mes mains semblèrent reprendre vie. Elles partirent à la découverte de ce visage que je connaissais bien, mais que je redécouvrais sous un nouveau jour, les joues rouges, les yeux vibrants de désir. Je laissais filer mes doigts le long de ses arcades sourcilières, les passais sur ses yeux clos, effleurant ses pommettes. Je longeais la courbe de sa mâchoire alors qu'il penchait la tête en arrière sous la caresse, dévoilant sa gorge pour moi, la mettant à ma merci pour la première fois. Ainsi positionné, je lui découvrais un coté animal que je trouvais magnifique, si naturel. Il était si beau, ainsi offert à mes caresses ! Me présentant sa gorge, la tête rejetée, exhalant des soupirs…

A cette vue, mon bas-ventre me brûla pour de bon, et mon bassin vint onduler contre lui. J'entendis sa respiration se faire plus profonde sous la caresse, et une bosse commença à se former dans son pantalon. Étant un peu plus informée, je comprenais beaucoup mieux ce qui se passait… Et n'avais aucune envie d'arrêter.

Je plongeais mon visage dans son cou, sur sa gorge, inspirais à fond, et me laissais totalement aller, mordillant enfin cette peau dorée rendue pâle par la faible lueur de la lune, goûtant enfin sa saveur alors que mes mains suivaient le contour de sa mâchoire avant de filer vers son torse, épousant la forme de ses pectoraux finement dessinés à travers sa chemise. Ses bras sur ma taille me plaquèrent plus fortement contre lui, frottant son début d'érection contre mon entrejambe.

- Mmm…

Je laissais un murmure s'échapper, et il sourit. Serrant les dents, je tachais de les contenir. Me concentrant sur mes mains, je les laissais parcourir son torse sans trop m'avancer, appréciant la chaleur de sa poitrine, glissant sur ses abdos contractés. Je ne savais pas quoi faire pour lui faire autant de bien qu'il m'en faisait, et je m'arrêtais, agacée de ne pas pouvoir continuer. Law sourit de nouveau au creux de mon cou, et embrassa ma clavicule gauche. Je frémis.

- Laisse-moi faire... murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

- Je...

Il me fit taire d'un baisé. Le jeune capitaine m'enlaça plus fortement la taille et se dressa sur ses genoux, léchant mon cou alors que j'entourais ses hanches de mes jambes. Il se leva et donna un violent coup de pied dans la porte à coté, la cassant en deux alors que je m'agrippais à ses épaules sous le choc.

- Pas bien… Murmurais-je contre son épaule.

- C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité... Marmonna-t-il avec un petit rire.

Alors qu'il pénétrait dans les couloirs sombres, se repérant grâce au très faible éclairage des lampes, je recommençais à mordiller son cou, le léchais, avant de venir jouer avec ses boucles d'oreilles. Il souffla, et s'arrêta un instant pour m'embrasser, mais repartit beaucoup plus vite, mettant fin au baisé. Beaucoup trop tôt à mon goût. Je lui mordis légèrement l'épaule pour lui en réclamer un autre, prenant garde à ne pas percer la peau avec mes canines pointues.

- Patience... murmura-t-il à mon oreille, et je le sentis sourire contre mon cou.

Il m'emmena rapidement dans sa chambre et me coucha sur le lit. Il s'arrêta un instant en me fixant, puis avança les mains à côté de mes épaules, s'étendant sur moi avec une impatience contenue. Me retrouvant complètement dominée, sous lui, mes mouvements bloqués, je sentis un début d'appréhension m'envahir, et j'hésitais, relevant les yeux vers lui. Il me sourit, se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa avec violence, vibrant d'envie, ses mains massant mes épaules. Mon hésitation fut noyée dans le flot de désir qui se déversa en moi.

Mon odorat s'affola alors que je percevais cette nouvelle odeur émanant de lui, et je retins de justesse un nouveau gémissement. C'était si délicieux ! Son odeur fit tournoyer le plafond sous mes yeux, et je les fermais, appréciant cette sensation.

Il recula, et je grondai, voulant plus. Mon coté dominant reprit le dessus, et j'attrapais ses épaules pour nous faire rouler, me retrouvant à califourchon sur ses hanches. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, ne sachant pas comment lui donner du plaisir, alors je tachais de l'imiter. Je me penchais, laissai glisser ma langue le long de sa mâchoire, mais il ne me laissa pas faire et attrapa mon menton fermement pour venir coller mes lèvres aux siennes.

Je perdis ma place dominante immédiatement, me retrouvant de nouveau sous lui. Il fit descendre ses lèvres le long de ma gorge, délaissa mon tee-shirt pour venir embrasser mon ventre, suivant la ligne de ma cicatrice, avant de mordiller ma peau. Frustrée, je le laissais cependant faire, mais la peur reprit aussitôt le dessus sur le plaisir que je ressentais quand il redressa son corps au-dessus du mien.

Jamais je n'avais été dominée, et mon coté animal ruait dans les brancards, gueulant en allumant l'alerte rouge. Je commençais vraiment à paniquer, tentant de le cacher à Law, qui sembla pourtant ralentir le mouvement, s'arrêtant un instant pour venir me regarder. Je pris une profonde inspiration. Je voulais qu'il continu, et je lui souris, mon angoisse diminuant quelque peu alors qu'il embrassait mon front, parcourant de petits baisés l'arrête de mon nez.

Law glissa ses mains vers mes cuisses, se contentant de les laisser parcourir ma peau en partie cachée par mon short, me laissant m'habituer à ce contact et faisant monter des vagues de plaisir qui remontèrent le long de ma colonne vertébrale, me faisant soupirer, haleter, et je sentis mes joues s'enflammer encore plus alors que je me cambrais sous lui. Quelque chose s'agita en moi, doucement puis de plus en plus violemment. Mon esprit embrumé par le désir n'y fit pas attention.

Mais quand le jeune capitaine commença à écarter mes jambes et à glisser son bassin entre elles, la respiration aussi haletante que la mienne, mon sentiment de sécurité précaire se brisa violemment en même temps que la maigre défense que j'avais mise en place en moi. Je voulais resserrer immédiatement mes jambes, crier à Law d'arrêter, mais la peur me paralysa, m'empêchant de réaliser ce qu'il se passait.

Ma vision s'obscurcit. Je sombrais.

POV Law :

Brûlant de désir, Law caressait enfin cette peau sucrée qu'il convoitait depuis longtemps, la léchant, marquant comme étant sienne la jeune fille. Il la sentait hésiter, ne sachant pas comment réagir face à ses caresses, mais ne se laissait pas faire, tentant de contrebalancer son inexpérience par des initiatives maladroites, le prenant par surprise. Tachant de ralentir, de se contrôler pour ne pas lui faire peur, il parcourut son visage de baisé pour la calmer.

La position de soumis n'était pas dans ses habitudes, les sensations étaient totalement différentes. Mais, cette fois, et avec elle, c'est lui qui mènerait la danse, et il reprit le dessus.

Il écarta doucement ses jambes, se frayant un passage entre elles lentement. Mais il sentit le corps chaud et tendu de désir sous lui se contracter brutalement. Le jeune capitaine se figea, releva les yeux vers Aylan. Elle avait les yeux fermés, les joues rouges, mais sa bouche s'était crispée, comme sous une douleur intense, avant de se détendre et de sourire. Un mauvais pressentiment envahit immédiatement le médecin qui se redressa, en alerte.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent, le fixèrent avec sauvagerie.

-Surprise ! Murmura la voix chaude et vibrante, les iris rouges sang le contemplant avec appétit.

A suivre...

Et voil-..Iiiiirk! (se planque sous le bureau) Non pas taper!

Et oui! Je suis cruelle !

_( Dark Pink! Le retour!)_

Hé hé ! J'ai mis du temps à le faire, je voulais vous en donner un vraiment plus long ! J'espère qu'il vous a plut autant que je me suis amusée à le faire !

_(Yeah c'était hyper marrant pour moi de le relire! Mettant une petit touche ici, un peu plus salé par là...^^)_

Qu'en avez vous pensez ? Dites, ça m'aiderait bien, et ça fait tellement plaisir une review!

_( T'es bien trop sadique!)_

Toi je t'ai rien demandé!

_(Eux non plus !)_

Certes... Merci d'avoir lu !

_(C'est bon? Z'avez pas tout recraché? Si vous avez avez réussi à vous contrôler-ce qui est carrément dur, voir impossible!-, je vous offre une bouteille de cidre cadeau! Et si je suis satisfaite des critiques qui doivent absolument soulignées les mauvais côté -aussi les bons hein! Soyons équilibré!- en faisant un immense effort, je pourrais aussi apporter du saucisson... Et ouiiiii! Vous découvrez peu à peu mes péchés mignon!^^ )_

… je suis désolée, là je sais pas trop ce qui lui prend...


	30. Chapter 30

Salut !

_( Konichiwa !)_

Tout d'abord, merci infiniment pour vos reviews ! Elles m'ont fais tellement plaisir que je me suis collée un coup de pied au c** mental-…

_( Pas si mental que ça ! )_

* Se frotte le train-arrière avec un regard noir derrière son épaule*

_( Hin hin ! )_

… Pour écrire un autre chapitre fissa ! Alors merci à Lolita12, ShaunyBlackSheep, Mufy, Apach Lakhota, AliceLaw, Yioru, Mzell.m, HikariOnePiece, Mélusine78, et DJ-Mya972 !

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews!

Bon, je vais pas vous enquiquiner-

_(Trop tard !)_

...Rmm.( Dissimule un couteau dans sa manche) Avec mon bavardage, et je laisse la place au chapitre !

**On atteint le fond...**

_( Ou comment définir autrement le mot « plantage » !)_

- Surprise ! Murmura la voix chaude et vibrante, les iris rouges sang le contemplant avec appétit.

Law jura intérieurement, sentant la frustration l'envahir. Merde, pourquoi maintenant ?! Prit de cour, il ne réagit pas aussi vite qu'il aurait dû et se retrouva brutalement plaqué sur le lit, le souffle coupé, Aylan sous l'emprise de la bête au-dessus de lui, ses lèvres dévoilant ses dents blanches et pointues dans un geste menaçant.

- Je dois peut être te remercier. Souffla alors la bête en penchant la tête de côté. C'est grâce à toi que j'ai pu enfin reprendre le contrôle de cette femelle. Je te récompenserais bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Mais c'est aussi de ta faute si ça n'arrive que maintenant…

Law resta soigneusement immobile, se reprochant son manque de réflexes. Restant impassible, il écouta cependant attentivement les paroles de la bête. Sa faute ?

- Et ça, ça mérite aussi une punition… reprit-elle en redressant la tête après l'avoir contemplé quelques instants.

Elle sourit avec... une expression qu'il qualifierait de gourmande.

Réfléchissant rapidement, Law jeta un coup d'œil alentour, cherchant son nodachi. Nulle part en vue. Il l'avait laissé sur le Sunny Go. Mais quel idiot ! Le pire moment pour l'oublier ! Il ne laissa rien paraître, mais bouillait intérieurement.

Il revint se concentrer sur Aylan, remettant les insultes pour son compte à plus tard. Elle se pencha alors vers lui un peu plus, et inspira délicatement.

- Mmm…tu transpires le désir et la colère… délicieux… ronronna-t-elle, et elle lécha sa joue sur toute la longueur, lentement.

Parfait. Manquait plus que ça, elle pouvait sentir ses émotions. Il ignora la sensation d'humidité sur sa peau.

Law se rappela la force qu'Aylan possédait sous sa forme de tigre, et encore, elle ne la maîtrisait pas totalement. Logiquement, la bête ne pouvait pas posséder une force égal dans le corps de la jeune fille, certainement supérieur à celle d'Aylan, mais impossible qu'elle soit aussi puissante. Son corps n'avait pas la condition physique nécessaire pour l'accepter.

Il pouvait donc s'en sortir sans son nodachi. La créature en face de lui le contemplait toujours, puis brisa le fil de ses pensées.

- J'ai envie de jouer un peu… tu te souviens de la plage, notre première rencontre ? murmura-t-elle alors avec ironie. Je n'oublierais jamais ce moment. Et je sais que toi non plus, le beau mâle...

Elle se foutait royalement de lui. Il l'ignora, restant totalement de marbre, concentré sur sa réflexion. Cela sembla l'énerver, et elle attrapa son menton, le forçant à la regarder dans les yeux.

- Tu es aussi faible qu'elle alors ? Elle l'a été suffisamment pour s'attacher à toi, et je l'ai écrasé totalement. Tu ne veux pas jouer ?

Un ronronnement s'échappa de sa gorge, et elle se frotta contre lui. Le plaisir monta en même temps que la chaleur de son corps, mais Law ne bougea pas, ne se défendit pas. Ses bras étalés de chaque côté de sa tête, le corps détendu, il resta soigneusement immobile. Un sourire effrayant étira les lèvres d'Aylan et elle se releva légèrement, glissant sa main sur son torse, puis la passant sous sa chemise, caressa la ligne entre ses abdominaux, et décrivit de légers cercles autour de son nombril. Elle arracha d'un seul coup tous les boutons qui roulèrent au sol, dénudant sa poitrine.

- On va s'amuser un peu...

Elle semblait rayonner de bonheur à l'idée d'avoir le médecin en son pouvoir. Elle laissa sa bouche si douce glisser le long de son torse jusqu'à son ventre, parsemant ses caresses de petits coup de langues, puis revint vers le haut et happa un téton entre ses lèvres, le mordilla, jouant avec alors que sa main faisait subir le même traitement à l'autre. Law se tendit, écarquillant légèrement les yeux. Il se sentit devenir plus dur, et réprima un frémissement.

Elle l'empêchait de réfléchir, sa tête pleine de pulsions qu'il réprimait sévèrement.

Relevant légèrement la tête, elle planta férocement ses dents dans sa peau, juste au-dessus de son téton droit, y laissant une marque douloureuse alors qu'un filet de sang sombre s'écoulait sur son flanc.

Law sentit alors sa main quitter sa poitrine, glisser sur ses abdos, pour venir ensuite s'introduire dans son pantalon, son caleçon et venir effleurer son membre. Il lutta contre la tension qui envahissait son corps, tachant de se détendre, de se déconnecter afin de mieux se concentrer sur les paroles de la bête, chose assez difficile -voir carrément impossible- dans le moment présent.

Elle avait dit qu'il était responsable de sa prise de contrôle, mais aussi du fait qu'elle ait mis plus de temps. Aylan lui avait rapporté :

« La bête avait dit que si j'avais été seule, je n'aurais pas à lutter contre elle, que je serais libre ».

Il y avait un problème… quelque chose clochait dans ses dires. Il fit appel à sa mémoire, recherchant et traitant les moindres souvenirs qu'il avait avec elle, analysant ses remarques, ses réactions, triant celles plus humaines de celles qui étaient animal.

La bête se recula, et vint embrasser son entre-jambe à travers son pantalon. Bordel ! Elle sourit perversement en apercevant les muscles contractés de sa mâchoire.

Elle se remonta ensuite vers son cou, attrapant ses cheveux pour tirer sa tête en arrière, et déposa ses lèvres sur sa carotide. Un sentiment violent d'insécurité l'envahit, le déconcentrant alors qu'il sentait les canines pointues venir titiller sa peau. Law se retint de déglutir, força ses bras à l'immobilité alors qu'il mourait d'envie de lui décocher une droite dans la mâchoire. Il se concentra d'avantage, tirant profit de l'angoisse que faisait naître sa gorge exposée pour mieux ignorer les vagues de plaisir qui montaient le long de ses hanches, alors que la bête entamait des vas et viens sur son membre avec sa main.

Il reprit le fil de ses pensées, se retenant de gémir, serrant les dents fermement, et ferma les yeux, chassant les bulles de désir qui venaient voleter dans son esprit.

Chaque fois que la bête avait pris le contrôle, Aylan avait su garder un minimum de présence, ne serait-ce que pour ralentir l'échéance. Et elle lui avait dis qu'avant elle n'avait pas toujours conscience de ces moments. Même si elle ne recherchait pas, dans les occasions où elle était seule, à éviter cette perte de contrôle, ce n'était qu'à partir du moment où elle avait été en contact avec ses semblables qu'elle avait reprit de l'indépendance face à la bête, qui avait perdu cette importante place dans son esprit, remplacée par les hommes.

Aylan le mordit violemment à l'épaule, y plantant ses longues dents aiguisées, faisant couler son sang, et le ramenant brutalement à la réalité. Elle passa sa langue devenue râpeuse sur la plaie, la tâchant de liquide rouge presque invisible dans la pénombre de la chambre et le faisant grimacer intérieurement.

Visiblement, elle en avait assez. Elle retira sa main de son pantalon, à son grand soulagement, son membre devenu douloureux, mais tira plus fort sa tête en arrière douloureusement, dévoilant au maximum sa gorge.

Sentant la morsure venir, Law s'anima brusquement, contracta les abdos et rua le plus vite possible.

Prise par surprise, elle lâcha un grognement rageur quand elle alla percuter le mur en face d'elle dans un bruit mat, sans avoir le temps d'amortir l'impact. Law roula rapidement sur le côté, sauta du lit, la chemise battant sur ses flancs, et bondit vers la porte de l'infirmerie entrouverte pour attraper un scalpel, arme qu'il magnait avec grande expérience.

Si si. Demandez aux bocaux.

Il alluma la lumière en vitesse, manquant de trébucher sur un truc traînant par terre.

La salle était dans un désordre absolu, mais, bien que prit de cour, il ne s'arrêta pas à ce détail et saisit une longue lame traînant sur le sol jonché de fioles brisées, de débris de verres et de liquide contenu dans les flacons tombés.

Il eut juste le temps de se retourner en entendant un grondement dans son dos. La bête lui sauta dessus, tendant les mains, et ses griffes - elles n'étaient pas là avant, Law les remarqua avec inquiétude, jaugeant leur longueur de plusieurs centimètres, recourbées comme celles d'un tigre - manquèrent sa gorge de quelques millimètres avant de se réceptionner difficilement sur la table d'opération, la faisant tanguer. Elle avait le nez en sang, dû à sa rencontre approfondie avec le mur.

Pliant les genoux, le médecin faucha les jambes de la table et Aylan roula au sol avec elle dans un glapissement rageur, exposant son ventre à la lame du chirurgien, qui n'hésita pas, et se lança vers elle.

Plongeant le scalpel dans la chair tendre, l'entaillant sur toute la longueur et veillant à ne pas aller trop profondément, mais entraîné par son élan, Law ne vit pas le coup de griffes qui vint lacérer sa cuisse droite, déchirant son pantalon et faisant gicler le sang en rencontrant une artère importante. Jurant, Law se dégagea en assénant un violent coup de poing dans la blessure de la jeune fille, lui coupant le souffle et lui arrachant un cri de douleur, l'occupant suffisamment longtemps pour lui permettre de sauter en arrière, rencontrant le mur du fond de son dos.

Il serra sa cuisse de sa main gauche pour stopper l'hémorragie sans quitter des yeux la bête qui se relevait lentement, la main sur son ventre, braquant ses yeux brûlant de haine sur lui, dévoilant ses dents dans un grondement sourd. Sans lui laisser le temps d'attaquer de nouveau, tâchant de ménager sa jambe, Law courut vers elle en feintant une attaque vers la tête, la faisant amorcer un mouvement pour bloquer vers le haut.

Au dernier moment il se pencha, cherchant à atteindre le creux de son coude, mais sous-estima la rapidité de la bête, qui para -en écopant au passage d'une petite blessure à l'avant bras- et l'éjecta d'un coup de pied fendant dans l'estomac. La puissance du coup l'éjecta à travers la pièce. Heurtant du dos la table d'opération, tombée sur le flanc contre le lit du fond, sonné, il se redressa du mieux qu'il put, s'appuyant sur la table et tâchant d'ignorer les plaintes de sa cuisse et de ses flancs.

Il les palpa rapidement, et grimaça. Côtes cassées... La respiration hachée, la sueur coulant dans ses yeux, il l'essuya d'un mouvement rapide, régulant ses inspirations douloureuses.

Cette fois, il la laissa venir, prenant le risque qu'elle prenne tout l'élan disponible, mais restant bien concentré sur le moindre mouvement.

- SHHRSHH !

La bête bondit vers lui dans un feulement, toutes dents dehors, arrivant à pleine vitesse malgré sa blessure. Law pesta intérieurement. Il ne parviendrait pas à la ralentir en lui faisant perdre du sang. Reste les blessures aux membres. Il fit un rapide pas de cotés, esquivant un coup de griffes qui aurait lacéré son épaule et asséna sa lame dans un mouvement latéral vers le haut, entaillant à son tour la cuisse gauche de son adversaire, évitant l'artère principale, mais sectionnant les muscles avec soin.

Le carrelage blanc de l'infirmerie fut éclabousser de sang.

- Tu vas mourir pour ça ! Cracha la jeune fille en se retournant, les cheveux en bataille, le regard plus meurtrier encore.

Elle n'avait plus du tout envie de jouer.

Pivotant sur sa jambe blessée, il balança son pied contre son ventre, la faisant décoller et l'expulsant à quelques mètres, brisant l'étagère de métal contre le mur et renversant les flacons. La plaie à sa cuisse coula avec encore plus d'abondance après l'effort fournit, imbibant son pantalon.

Les éclats de verres vinrent entailler les bras et les jambes de la jeune fille, certains profondément, et elle gémit sous le choc et tomba sur le sol. Law aperçut avec inquiétude un éclat trancher son arcade sourcilière gauche verticalement, entaillant son œil du haut des sourcils jusqu'à la pommette, et espéra que l'œil n'avait pas été trop atteint. Le sang dégoulina sur sa joue, mais à petite vitesse. L'éclat n'avait pas dû toucher l'œil trop profondément.

Un morceau de métal vint se planter dans le bas de son dos quand elle toucha le carrelage, et un véritable rugissement de douleur qui sembla faire trembler les murs s'échappa de ses lèvres ensanglantées. Elle avait les yeux fous, et cracha du sang après le cri qu'elle venait de lâcher.

POV Sachi :

Un rugissement retentit. Sachi se retourna, imité par Penguin à ses côtés. Ils avaient tous deux vus l'altercation du capitaine avec Sanji, le cuisinier des Mugiwaras.

- Tu as entendu ça ? Marmonna-t-il à son ami, les sourcils froncés.

L'air un peu soucieux, Penguin s'avança d'un pas.

- Soit ça vient du sous-marin, soit c'est un Roi des Mers. Déclara le cuisinier.

- Vu la puissance, j'opte pour la poiscaille. Jugea Sachi, après avoir réfléchi un instant. Allez, viens t'amuser !

Il tira Penguin vers le groupe en fête, qui se laissa faire avec un regard inquiet en direction du sous-marin. Son regard fut ensuite attiré par un éclat argenté. Le nodachi de Law, posé contre un mur, à l'abandon.

Un début de pressentiment l'envahit.

POV Law :

Elle l'arracha d'un grondement furieux, et se redressa tant bien que mal, mais retrouva son équilibre trop vite à son goût. La bête s'approcha de lui lentement, à la façon du félin rampant vers sa proie, à moitié couchée en tordant son corps d'une manière improbable aux vues des capacités du corps humain.

Respirant douloureusement à cause de ses côtes cassées, il ne la laissa pas s'avancer plus et plongea vers elle, roula sur le côté droit lorsqu'elle tendit ses griffes vers lui et asséna sa lame dans son flanc gauche, créant une nouvelle mare de sang. Attrapant sa main, Aylan dégagea la lame sans ciller et l'attira vers lui violemment, tirant sur ses ligaments qui protestèrent. Elle abattit ses griffes recourbées sur sa cuisse déjà blessée, lui arrachant un cri de douleur.

- Aah !

La souffrance lui voila un instant le regard, suffisamment pour qu'il se retrouve sur le dos, les mains plaquées sur le sol par celles de la bête, les griffes lui rentrant dans la peau, elle assise sur son ventre, le regard fou. Elle frappa son poignet tenant le scalpel sur le sol, lui faisant lâcher prise, et elle le récupéra.

Là, il était mal. Le moindre mouvement des abdos lui torturait les côtes, le poids de la jeune fille pesaient douloureusement sur ses os brisés. Ses mains irradiaient, des nerfs touchés par les griffes, et ses jambes étaient immobilisées par la pression exercée par celle de la bête. Aylan dévoila ses dents, se préparant à lui trancher la jugulaire sans attendre.

- KIIDOUDOUDINDONNN !

Un épouvantail bleu apparut alors dans son champ de vision et alla percuter le visage de la jeune fille.

- Aaaah ! Saloperie de piaf ! Cria-t-elle alors qu'il s'agrippait à elle en plantant ses griffes dans sa peau.

Sans trop la blesser, il l'avait déstabilisé, et elle avait porté ses mains à sa tête par réflexes, relâchant les poignets à vif du jeune capitaine. Le perroquet s'envola aussi vite qu'il était apparut, et Law envoya son poing dans la tempe de la bête, l'éjectant vers l'arrière et libérant ses jambes, se redressant d'un coup et bondissant en arrière. Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de voir ce dindon hurleur.

- TRRRAAAFFYNNOUUNET !

…

Ça ne l'empêcherai pas de passer à la casserole.

Furieuse, la bête attrapa le scalpel glissé dans son short et le lança sur le perroquet bleu pétard qui filait vers la porte de la chambre. Ayant modifié le corps d'Aylan, elle avait perdu l'habilité qu'avait la jeune femme au lancé, et rata le cœur, mais la lame se planta dans l'aile, le clouant à la porte. L'animal glapit de douleur et se débattit, faisant voler les plumes.

- Je me chargerais de toi plus tard ! Cracha-t-elle dans sa direction, avant de revenir à Law.

Le capitaine, debout, le corps brûlant, son sang gouttant au sol et en sueur, la détailla, cherchant la Aylan qu'il connaissait dans ces traits déformés par la douleur et la haine. Elle était effrayante, ainsi couverte de sang, le corps se modifiant imperceptiblement, des griffes perçant le bout de ses doigts, ses dents encore plus allongées entaillant ses lèvres, faisant dégouliner le fluide vital sur son menton.

- Aylan ! Lança-t-il alors, tentant son hypothèse. Tu peux toujours m'entendre, elle ne t'a pas balancé dans un coin bouclé, tu es toujours là.

- Tu peux toujours essayer si ça te fait plaisir, mais ça ne servira pas à grand chose ! S'esclaffa la bête, les mots légèrement déformés par la place que prenaient ses dents, crachant le sang dans sa bouche.

Il avait aussi un léger zozotement qui décrédibilisait un peu la scène.

Elle se mit à quatre pattes, et Law remarqua que sa physionomie commençait réellement à se modifier, ses jambes se faisant plus arquées pour mieux supporter le changement de position. La transformation se faisait petit à petit, pas comme la dernière fois. Aylan lui avait dit que, cette fois-là, la bête le lui avait proposé. Et qu'elle avait acceptée.

Il existait donc une sorte de barrière infranchissable pour la bête si elle n'avait pas la volonté de son hôte avec elle. Une barrière que seul l'hôte pouvait contrôler. Donc son raisonnement tenait la route.

La créature mi-humaine mi-chat fonça vers lui, à moitié à quatre pattes. Mais sa nouvelle position la déséquilibrait, même si elle lui donnait plus de force, et il parvint à entailler son bras droit tout du long, atteignant l'os sous la puissance insoupçonnée que la bête avait atteint.

Rugissant de fureur sur trois pattes, son bras pendant, presque inutilisable, elle happa de ses dents son bras droit tenant le scalpel et mordit profondément le biceps, manquant de lui faire lâcher son arme. Il grogna sous la douleur qui le saisit, remontant le long de son épaule.

La créature commença à secouer la tête, déchirant encore plus son bras, mais il lui colla un puissant coup de poing dans la mâchoire inférieure suivit d'un genou enfoncé dans le ventre, qui l'ébranla suffisamment pour qu'il se dégage de sa prise, s'arrachant du même coup des lambeaux de peau.

Passant en vitesse son scalpel dans sa main gauche, endolorie par les marques de griffes, il bondit vers elle et trancha son mollet gauche, la faisant s'écrouler sur ce côté.

Elle recula en grondant, les canines et la bouche tachées de liquide sombre.

Ils étaient tous les deux en sang, transpirant, les vêtements en lambeaux et, pour sa part, épuisé. Il

ne tiendrait pas le coup très longtemps à ce rythme, il le savait. Aylan était dans un piteux état, mais semblait encore pleine d'énergie, malgré le sang qui envahissait peu à peu la salle jonchée de débris.

- Merde, il doit bien y avoir une solution de... Murmura-t-il, serrant les dents pour se redresser, le dos contre le mur.

Aylan ne lui laissa pas plus de temps pour réfléchir, et sauta, franchissant les mètres qui les séparaient d'un seul bond, gênée par sa blessure à la jambe qui la ralentissait, atterrit sur ses épaules, et planta ses griffes dans sa peau, labourant ses chaires.

Grognant de douleur, Law la laissa s'accrocher mais tomba vers l'avant, la faisant chuter sur le sol, lui coupant le souffle sous son poids. Il se retrouva à califourchon sur elle, bloquant ses jambes et leur redoutable puissance, les mains agrippant les poignets de la créature sous lui dont les griffés étaient toujours ancrées dans ses épaules.

Il les arracha de sa peau en retenant un cri de douleur et les plaqua au sol. Sa vision se troubla sous la perte de sang, et il dut secouer la tête, remettant ses idées en place. Son corps le torturant de partout, il contempla, haletant, la jeune fille sous lui. Elle avait un œil presque fermé, l'entaille l'empêchant de l'ouvrir correctement. Il était possible qu'il ne soit pas récupérable et qu'elle devienne borgne.

Le sang coulait à flots de ses épaules et gouttait sur le visage d'Aylan. Avec un air gourmand, elle ouvrit la bouche et avala le liquide qui glissait dans sa bouche. Fronçant le nez, Law se rapprocha de son visage ensanglanté, plantant ses yeux cendrés brillant de fatigue dans ceux bordeaux et haineux de la bête.

- Aylan...

- Répètes le autant de fois que tu le veux, elle ne te répondras pas. Ronronna-t-elle.

Elle tendit le cou et lécha le sang aux lèvres du jeune capitaine.

Law sentit ses muscles se mettre à trembler. Sa vision se brouilla un instant. Serrant les dents, il lutta pour rester conscient, écartant son visage de la langue de la bête qui se lécha les babines en ronronnant plus fort.

- Tu peux la contrer. Elle a besoin de toi pour tout, absolument tout. Chaque fois qu'elle a prit possession de toi, tu l'avais appelé, même inconsciemment.

La bête plissa des yeux, n'aimant apparemment pas ce que disait son adversaire. Il vit un éclair de colère traverser ses pupilles.

Il sourit. Il avait vu juste.

- C'est trop tard, pauvre crétin ! Maintenant que je suis là, c'est moi qui décide. Grogna-t-elle.

POV Aylan :

- Law ! Hurlais-je.

Je contemplais la scène avec panique, cherchant un moyen de me dégager des chaînes qui m'entouraient sans que je les vois.

- Merde, c'est pas vrai ! Gémis-je.

- Aylan ! Tu peux toujours m'entendre, elle ne t'a pas balancé dans un coin bouclé, tu es toujours là.

- J'aurais presque préféré pour le coup ! Ça sert à quoi que je te vois t'entre-tuer avec elle ! Vas-t-en, tu n'as aucune chance ! Abruti !

Sachant mes cris inutiles, la peur m'enserrant un peu plus la poitrine alors qu'un noir collant et poisseux m'entourait, je m'agitais dans tous les sens, cherchant une issue.

- Tu peux la contrer. Elle a besoin de toi pour tout, absolument tout. Chaque fois qu'elle a prit possession de toi, tu l'avais appelé, même inconsciemment.

- Merde merde merde ! Je vais pas y arriver comme-... t'as dis quoi là ?!

Me retournant vers la vision que j'avais de l'extérieur, très loin de moi, la seule chape de lumière dans les ténèbres environnant, je fixais le visage un peu flou de Law.

- Je l'appelais... à chaque fois ?! Non mais c'est quoi ce délire ?! T'es malade ! Pourquoi je ferais ça ! Ça tiens pas-...

- Parce que tu avais peur et qu'elle était ton seul rempart.

- … Debout... finis-je dans un murmure.

Je tachais de respirer doucement, de comprendre ce qu'il voulait me dire. Le froid se fit plus intense alors que la bête s'intéressait un peu plus à moi. Je m'entourais de mes bras.

_- Il a raison. Tu le sais. Tu fais appel à moi parce que..._

- LA FERME CONNASSE! Hurlais-je, me bouchant les oreilles à l'entente de sa voix, un son qui me terrifiait désormais.

Mais la voix était dans ma tête, qui était après tout dans ma propre tête. - Compliquée comme affaire... -

_- Parce que tu es seule._

- Parce que tu étais seule.

Les deux voix se superposèrent dans un parfait ensemble. Et avec ça Law en rajoutait une couche. Je me recroquevillais un peu plus, sentant la bête venir fureter autour de moi, dans le noir ambiant. Je l'entendais, la sentais...

- Tu ne l'es plus.

Plus quoi ? A quoi tu joues Law ? Ça ne sert à rien ! Casses-toi plutôt que de rester planter là ! J'avais envie de hurler jusqu'à ne plus avoir de cordes vocales. Et j'étais seule.

_- Tu as toujours été tu le seras toujours._ Murmura la voix doucereuse à mon oreille, me soufflant son haleine dans le cou.

Je me retournais violemment. Rien. Juste du noir poisseux qui ondulait. Je commençais à devenir folle.

POV Law :

Law vit le regard rouge de la bête se troubler, comme absent. Il comprit qu'elle parlait à Aylan. Il avait donc raison, la jeune femme pouvait l'entendre. Soudain, il se figea, stupéfait. Alors que le temps s'écoulait, sous ses yeux, les cheveux d'Aylan, répandus autour d'elle comme un éventail, changèrent de couleur peu à peu, passant du noir au blanc os à grande vitesse. Il fixa son tatouage au dessus de la clavicule. Les courbes d'encre noire du félin glissaient le long de sa peau ensanglantée, laissant déjà apparaître les épaules musclées.

Law serra les dents. _Quoiqu'il se passe dans ta tête Aylan, ne l'écoute pas ! _

- Aylan ! Écoute moi ! Écoute ma voix ! S'exclama-t-il, anxieux devant la propagation des mèches blanches, comme une gangrène intraitable qui s'étendait à tout l'organisme.

POV Aylan :

Je hoquetais. Mon corps me brûlait, comme transpercer de millions d'aiguilles de glaces.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?! M'affolais-je, me tournant dans tous les sens.

- Aylan ! Écoute moi ! Écoute ma voix !

Je pivotais brutalement vers ma vision de l'extérieur, vis Law qui planta ses yeux cendrés brillant de douleur et de fatigue dans les miens. Je vis mon reflet dans ses prunelles grises. Les yeux rouges, fous, le visage dégoulinant de sang, les cheveux devenant blanc... J'eus un nouveau hoquet d'horreur.

- MERDE C'EST QUOI ÇA?! Hurlais-je, agrippant mes cheveux.

Je les ramenais devant moi. Ils devenaient eux aussi blanc, et je tirais dessus comme pour les arracher, stopper l'avancé des mèches blanches avec un cri de panique.

- Non ! Je veux pas !criais-je misérablement. Pourquoi ?! Fiche-moi la paix !

Je ne savais même pas à qui je m'adressais, à Law, ou ma mère, ou la bête, ou n'importe qui. Je m'accrochais à la vision des yeux de Law, qui me parurent les plus belles choses qui puissent exister dans le monde, noir et poisseux. Je les fixais désespérément, l'angoisse m'enserrant les poumons.

- Aylan...

Law ! Sors moi de là, je n'en peux plus ! Aide-moi merde !

- Je t'aime. Déclara-t-il, presque dans un souffle.

Je me pétrifiais. L'air ne parvenait plus à mes poumons immobiles. Il...

_- Un beau mensonge._

Il avait...

_- Bien misérable tentative._

Il avait dit qu'il...

_- Les humains sont bien pitoyables, tu ne trouves pas ?_

Qu'il...

_- Je vais en finir une bonne fois pour toute..._

Qu'il...QU'IL M'AIMAIT ! Une vague de chaleur intense m'envahit.

Il m'aime.

Le froid disparut, je me détendais enfin alors que la glace diminuait.

La chaleur chassa le froid autour de moi, sembla repousser les ténèbres, rapprocher le visage couvert de sang de Law. Le feu semblait entrer dans mes veines, dégeler mes membres.

La force de l'alpha. Sans comprendre ce qui se passait, je souris, étendais les bras.

_- Que fais-tu ?_

Comme pour enlacer le noir, mes mains tendues vers lui.

_- Ça y est ? Tu es devenue folle ? _Se moqua la bête, de sa voix sensuelle.

Mes doigts se crispèrent en forme de griffes. Mon sourire se transforma en grondement, dévoilant mes dents, qui devint rugissement alors que je tailladais le noir, soutenue par le feu qui dégelait mes membres, me rapprochant de Law. Ma vision se brouilla, le dissimulant de moitié .

- LAW ! ATTENDS MOI SALOPARD OU TU LE REGRETTERAS ! Hurlais-je en redoublant d'efforts.

POV Penguin :

- Je n'aime pas ça... marmonna le cuisinier en tripotant sa casquette, étalé sur l'herbe avec Sachi et Zoro, qui était encore en train de s'enfiler du saké.

- De quoi ? S'étira avec paresse Sachi.

Penguin lui désigna alors le nodachi de Law, vue qui le tracassait depuis un moment. Sachi suivit son geste, écarquilla les yeux en apercevant la lame dans son fourreau, loin de son propriétaire.

- Le rugissement de tout à l'heure... murmura le rouquin.

- Je n'aime pas ça. Répéta son ami, détournant les yeux, sentant son pressentiment l'envahir plus fort.

Il se mordit les lèvres, se passa la main dans ses cheveux courts et noirs. Hésita. Retourna la tête vers le sous-marin légèrement agité par les vagues, silencieux. Il revit Law partir, embarquant de force Aylan avec lui, se rappel ale rugissement. Elle ne risquait rien avec Law, et un Roi des mers n'était pas un danger en sois pour le capitaine...

Penguin se mordilla le pouce, anxieux. Il se leva alors brusquement, courut sous le regard étonné de Sachi, qui le suivit tout de même, vers le nodachi, l'attrapa et bondit vers l'échelle de corde.

POV Law :

- Je t'aime.

Un soulagement assez déplacé envahit sa poitrine, et il le chassa, ne se laissant pas déconcentré. La bête s'était figée, à peine si elle respirait. Law la dévisagea avec attention. Un hoquet s'échappa alors de sa bouche entrouverte sous les dents trop longues. Il se fit plus attentif, tendant ses muscles avec le peu d'énergie qui lui restait. Ceux qui étaient lacérés protestèrent violemment contre le mauvais traitement, lui faisant serrer les dents pour ne pas grogner.

Le corps sous lui se cambra brutalement de douleur, se tordit en tout sens alors qu'un mélange de gémissements et de jappements de souffrance résonnaient dans la pièce éclaboussée de sang.

Law entoura de ses bras la jeune fille, contenant ses gigotements et grimaçant sous les chocs reçus aux côtes et aux épaules. Il perdit le contact avec les yeux rouges lorsqu'elle les ferma très fort. Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent où les deux corps présent dans l'infirmerie se tendirent au maximum, Law d'anxiété, Aylan sous l'effort.

Enfin, un souffle s'échappa de sa bouche, qui reprit des proportions normales, Law sentit contre lui le corps de sa nakama reprendre forme humaine. Étrange sensation...

Ses yeux clignèrent, retrouvant leur éclat turquoise. Le capitaine se détendit enfin, le corps saisit de tremblements.

Aylan papillonna un instant des yeux, perturbée, avant de les posés sur lui et de s'y ancrer, y allumant une petite étincelle de vie.

- ...

Elle chercha à parler. Law se pencha vers elle. Elle toussa un peu, dégageant ses cordes vocales.

- Law...

Il la dévisagea, pâle comme la mort, leur sang se mélangeant sur le sol. S'ils n'avaient pas perdu au moins deux litres chacun... ses idées s'embrouillaient déjà, et il secoua la tête, se concentrant sur Aylan.

- T'-...aime... 'ssi...souffla-t-elle, les lèvres recouvertes de sang.

Souriant, Law referma ses bras sur elle, la plaquant contre lui. Ses muscles se relâchèrent d'un coup tandis que l'adrénaline disparaissait et il bascula en arrière, incapable de bouger plus, lâchant Aylan, qui tomba sur le dos mollement.

POV Extérieur :

Quand Penguin et Sachi arrivèrent dans l'infirmerie, essoufflés d'avoir courus, Penguin le nodachi dans la main, ce fut pour découvrir un paysage de cauchemar, le sol recouvert de sang et d'éclats de verre et de métal, un perroquet bleu, flasque, cloué à la porte, elle aussi salie par le sang de l'animal.

Mais ce qui les paniqua le plus, ce fut le capitaine et leur nakama, blessés de partout, les vêtements en lambeaux, dans un coin de la pièce, couchés sur le dos, immobiles.

- Merde... Articula Sachi.

A suivre...

Voilivoilou ! J'espère que vous avez aimez ! Une tit' review ? ( Yeux de pandas sous les étoiles)

_( C'est dégoûtant comme elle est mignonne ! ^^)_

Bizouuu !

_( AAAAAH ! Vaderetro satanas !)_ ( Se carapate sous la couette)

Hin hin hin !

Merci d'avoir lu !


	31. Chapter 31

Bonjour tout le p'tit monde ! Bon, j'ai un chapitre à commencer, et vous n'avez pas que ça à faire, alors c'est partie pour le nouveau chapitre !

_(Quelle amabilité...)_

Merci infiniment pour vos reviews ! _(Hé ben voilà !)_ Merci à Lolita12, ShaunyBlackSheep, Mufy, Apach Lakhota, AliceLaw, Yioru, Mzell.m, HikariOnePiece, Mélusine78,

Pour les futurs 300 reviews -( yeux humides)

_(*lui tends un mouchoir*)_

'Rci...

_(Pas pour toi, pour le clavier !)_

Beurk !

-Je vous propose de le célébrer avec un petit one shot sur un couple ! Vous me proposez ! Si j'ai pas de proposition... je me pends ! Na !

_(Génial ! Pas de proposition surtout !)_

Avec mon bêta bien sur.

_(IIIIRK !)_

**On s'réveille !**

_(Ou, comme quoi, trois paires de baffes, ça reste efficace !)_

…

- … Toujours pas réveillée ?

- Non... trois jours déjà... Mais cicatrise très vite.

- … le Capitaine ?

- … s'est réveillé… matin. Moins facile… Blessures pas encore…

- Je… voir ?

- Non... dort dans... pas encore...

…

…

Un jour plus tard :

J'émergeais doucement, revenant peu à peu à moi. Les sensations de mon corps me revinrent légèrement. J'étais dans un lit. J'avais l'impression d'être passée sous un troupeau de buffles.

Uniquement composé de mâles. Adultes. Minimum 300 kg.

Je n'ouvrais pas les yeux, profitant du temps que j'avais pour faire le point. La scène d'il y a... euh... je ne sais pas combien de temps au juste, repassa dans ma tête.

Alors que mon cerveau enclenchait la marche avant, mon corps se rappela à moi avec plus de précision : première mauvaise nouvelle, mon œil gauche me brûlait. Beaucoup. Pas bon du tout du tout. Ensuite, mes bras comme mes jambes me paraissaient avoir été passé dans la mâchoire d'un tigre avant d'être recrachés avec soin. Après avoir été mastiqués consciencieusement.

L'image me fit grimacer. Yerk.

Surtout que, à la base, je suis passée sous un troupeau de buffles, pas sous les crocs d'un tigre. Aha très drôle. Hum.

Je clignais enfin des yeux.

Je ne voyais strictement rien, juste des points noirs qui masquaient les machins devant moi. M'acharnant, je parvins à éclaircir ma vision. Réduite de moitié. Reprenant brusquement conscience, je levais précipitamment ma main droite vers mon œil gauche, avant de la laisser retomber immédiatement.

Aïeuuh !

Je refermais les yeux sous l'onde de douleur qui remontait le long de mon bras. Saleté !

Je rouvris prudemment mes paupières, parvins à reconnaître une salle d'infirmerie. Mais mon œil gauche ne voyait absolument rien. Juste du noir. Ma paupière me lançait, je ne sentais que la brûlure autour de mon œil, sans pouvoir le contrôler. Je ne savais même pas s'il s'était ouvert comme le droit.

Et ça, j'aimais pas vraiment.

Je revis dans un brouillard l'éclat de verre venir entailler mon œil. Je fronçais les sourcils sous l'inquiétude. J'allais quand même pas perdre la vue à gauche à cause d'un bête accident ?!

Merde c'est pas vrai, je vois vraiment rien ! Je me mordis les lèvres, arrêtais immédiatement en sentant des croûtes. Ouille... Je me suis mordue les lèvres moi. Profondément en plus.

Bon, est-ce que il y avait une seule partie de mon corps qui ne soit pas une plaie, dans les deux sens du terme ?!

Je pris une profonde inspiration, pas douloureuse celle-là au moins, et entrepris, faute de pouvoir encore bouger, de détailler la pièce où je me trouvais, faisant la girouette avec ma tête pour mieux voir. Plongée dans la pénombre, sans personne à part moi, placée près de la porte à ma gauche. Je devais tourner la tête pour l'apercevoir.

La salle était assez grande, remplie de machines bizarres. Je fronçais le museau. Bon, on était dans l'infirmerie principale. Un peu rassurée, j'utilisais mon odorat afin de vérifier si j'étais vraiment seule.

Reniflant à droite et à gauche, je repérais alors une légère odeur chaude de plastique et de produits. Quelqu'un avait dû passé il n'y a pas longtemps et avait manipulé ces objets. Law ?

Je ne sentais pas son effluve si reconnaissable.

Je me rappelais ce qu'il m'avait dis, pendant notre combat. Je ne savais pas bien ce que ça voulait dire pour le coup, mais j'avais envie d'y croire. On verra bien.

Laissant tomber pour le moment, je m'intéressais un peu à mon état.

Nue sous les draps, mais bon je commençais à avoir l'habitude de me retrouver comme ça (oui, c'est une habitude des Hearts pirates de dénuder les gens pour les soigner. Étrange coutume.), recouverte de bandages sur les jambes, le ventre et les bras, mais pas sur l'œil aveugle.

Je tentais de me redresser doucement, et parvins après quelques essais ratés à m'asseoir, laissant le drap glisser sur mes jambes.

Wow... ça touuurne ! Tiens, ça me rappelait quelque chose ça... mon arrivée dans l'équipage. Sauf que là, je voyais des deux yeux. Et qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui était là. Law accessoirement.

Je levais doucement ma main gauche, la tins un instant en hauteur, puis, voyant que je tenais le coup, la portais lentement à mon œil.

Je le palpais délicatement, sentis une marque verticale traversant mon arcade sourcilière jusqu'à ma pommette, passant par le milieu de l'œil gauche. Aïe, ça sentait pas bon cette affaire. Je gardais ma main fraîche sur la brûlure de la cicatrice, l'y appuyant doucement, soufflant pour chasser le mal de tête qui martelait mon crâne.

- Pfff... tu t'es mise dans de beaux draps... et c'est le cas de le dire... Ah ha... marmonnais-je d'une voix rouillée qui résonna dans la pièce de métal.

Je me raclais la gorge, levais mes deux mains bandées devant mes yeux, les passais ensuite sur mon ventre, tachant de repérer la blessure, fis de même sur mes jambes. Bon, apparemment, ça allait de ce côté là... je n'étais pas touchée au point de garder des séquelles. Je rangeais la question de l'œil avec le problème de Law et l'y enfermais.

Je verrais plus tard avec lui, pas besoin de me torturer les méninges avec ça.

Je crispais un peu mes cuisses... et m'étranglais sous la douleur.

D'accord d'accord ! Doucement, j'ai compris, pas besoin de s'énerver ! Raah... Fait mal...

Je me rappelais alors un détail et filais voir dans ma tête ce qui s'y passait. Rien. Fronçant les sourcils, je fouillais plus profondément, puis finis par trouver une sorte de source de froideur, d'un truc noir, collant ... et tournais immédiatement les talons.

Pas question d'aller voir ! Je sentis l'agacement m'envahir en sentant mes muscles se mettre à trembler alors que la fatigue m'envahissait. Un bruit vint me titiller les oreilles, et je me concentrais sur un problème on ne peut plus prioritaire... Je crevais de faim...

- Y'a pas quelqu'un dans ce bas monde pour m'aider ? J'ai faaaim... quémandais-je en mettant ma main sur mon ventre bandé qui grondait. Ma vois sonnait bizarrement, mais je n'y fis pas attention.

Là, j'ai faim. Le reste après.

Le silence m'oppressait, j'avais besoin de le rompre. Je laissais échapper un couinement animal, puis un deuxième, appelant pathétiquement, comme un chaton réclamant sa mère. L'image me fit rire, mais j'arrêtais aussitôt sous la douleur.

Retombant sur l'oreiller dans un soupir, je regardais avec indifférence le plafond plongé dans le noir.

Tsss. Je fais quoi moi maintenant ?

La réponse vint d'elle-même, je m'endormis.

….

- Mgnfm... ksék'c'est qu'cette lumière ? Grognais-je en sentant à travers mes paupières closes la lueur m'agresser les mirettes.

Pouvez pas me foutre la paix vous autres ?!

- Aylan ! Enfin réveillée ? S'exclama une voix grave à mes côtés.

Je me retournais dans mon lit et planquais ma tête sous l'oreiller. Na ! Dodo...

- Allez allez, debout la marmotte ! Ça fait presque cinq jours que tu roupilles !

Cinq jours ? Fichtre... M'en fous. J'ai dis dodo... Fière de cette importante décision, je plaquais un peu plus l'oreiller sur ma tête en grognant.

Mais j'avais pas prévu que la personne en question agrippe les draps et tire d'un seul coup, me balançant au sol.

- Hey ! M'écriais en basculant, complètement réveillée pour le coup.

J'attendis la douleur de la chute sur mes blessures alors que je roulais au sol, empêtrée dans les draps. Mais rien ne vint. A plus bobos ?

Je me sentais... très bien à vrai dire, plus fatiguée du tout, et mes muscles ne me tiraillaient plus.

Je me débattis et sortis ma tête de sous les draps, assassinant des yeux l'auteur de mon réveil brutal, qui n'était autre que Sachi, sans ses lunettes pour une fois . Debout devant moi, le bout des draps dans les mains, il me regardait, mort de rire.

Grrr.. Mort tout court s'il continuait.

- Et tu trouves ça drôle toi ? Râlais-je en recommençant à me battre avec mes draps pour me libérer.

Je soupirais d'agacement quand il hocha la tête avec vivacité, plié en deux devant ma tête, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Mais quel crétin...

Je me sortis enfin du tissus, et relevais les yeux vers l'abruti en question. Je le vis alors perdre son sourire et détourner le regard, le rouges aux joues, embarrassé. Je baissais les yeux et remarquais que j'étais encore nue, bien que momifiée... Je m'en fichais royalement, mais... pas lui apparemment.

Tiens, marrant ça ! C'était à son tour de rougir ! Nié hé hé !

- Hé ben Sachi ? T'es malade ? Tu dois avoir un peu de fièvre, t'es tout rouge ! Glissais-je en m'approchant de lui, tendant la main vers son front.

Il me tourna brusquement le dos, se tortillant sous mes yeux. J'éclatais de rire, surprise par les possibilités que j'avais quand je ne portais pas de vêtements sur les mâles. Sur les femelles aussi ? Faudrait vérifier à l'occasion.

J'arrêtais de jouer avec Sachi et m'entourais du drap au sol, me faisant une sorte de cape. Tiens, mon éclat de rire n'avait pas réveillé de mal de tête.

- C'est bon Sachi ! Ricanais-je en tapotant son épaule.

Tout rouge, il risqua un œil prudent en arrière, puis se détendit en me voyant couverte. C'est dingue n'empêche ! Rien qu'en enlevant mes vêtements j'obtenais des résultats très bizarre, du moins sur Sachi ! Hé hé hé, c'est génial ! Me d'mande si ça fait ça à chaque fois...

Law avait été pourtant assez pressé de me les enlever hier... Rien qu'à cette idée, je rougis.

Bon, de ce côté là, c'était pas encore ça. Lui me fusillant des yeux, je lui fis signe que j'étais prête.

Sachi me détailla, les yeux adoucis. Je haussais un sourcil.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Le capitaine a dis qu'il fallait que tu te regardes avant que l'équipage te voit. Répondit-il sur un ton étrange.

- Me voir ? Répétais-je, surprise. A cause de quoi ? De mon œil ?

- Tu n'y vois pas avec le gauche, n'est ce pas ? Répliqua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Plus de trace du Sachi avec lequel je me bagarrais. Je secouais la tête, m'attendant au pire, quand il ouvrit la bouche.

- Le capitaine pense que tu as une chance de recouvrer la vue, compte tenu de la vitesse à laquelle tu as cicatrisé.

Ah, c'est pour ça que je n'avais plus mal. Me disais aussi. Quand même, en cinq jours j'aurais pas guéris aussi vite. Vive la médecine ! Je passais la langue sur mes lèvres. Plus aucune trace des croûtes qui s'y trouvaient quelques... machins auparavant.

Sa remarque me soulagea, je ne me voyais pas combattre en étant borgne. Mais pourquoi voulait-il que je me vois ? Les cicatrices, je devais en avoir un paquet maintenant, je pourrais presque commencer une collec'. Sachi me prit le bras qui ne tenait pas le drap blanc et me tira vers la sortie.

Je le suivis sans broncher, curieuse de savoir ce qui m'attendait en face du miroir... Et un poil anxieuse aussi.

Un peu bancale, du fait de ma vision réduite de moitié, je trébuchais un peu, avant de réussir à marcher sans m'étaler lamentablement par terre tout en tenant le drap d'une main.

Les muscles de mes jambes me tiraillaient doucement, mais ça allait.

- Il est quelle heure ? Demandais-je tout de même, alors qu'il alignait son pas au mien, ralentissant tandis que je luttais contre la nausée, le ventre vide.

- Milieu d'après-midi. Tu es restée inconsciente près de cinq jours. On vous a retrouvé à moitié mort dans l'infirmerie du capitaine. On a quitté les mugiwaras rapidement, prétextant un rendez-vous ou une autre excuse pour pourvoir vous soigner tranquillement. Ils n'ont pas trop apprécié ! Rit-il, mais on sentait qu'il s'était fait pas mal de mauvais sang.

Soudain, une image me revint en mémoire.

- Et Kidd ?! M'écriais-je. Il va bien ?!

- Ton dindon ? Oui, il a juste l'aile droite un peu amochée, et il ne peut toujours pas voler, mais ça reviendra. Le capitaine l'a rapidement examiné mais l'équipe de médecine avait déjà fait un bon boulot. Il se dandine à droite à gauche et crotte partout. D'ailleurs c'est lui qui a saccagé l'infirmerie. Apparemment, que tu l'enfermes dans la chambre du capitaine ne lui a plut que moyennement ! Mais bon, après le bordel que vous avez foutu, c'était pas grand chose... Et Law l'a enfermé dans la vigie, histoire de lui apprendre à vivre.

- C'est pas un dindon.

Soulagée, me rappelant en frissonnant la vision du scalpel le clouant à la porte, je m'intéressais enfin au sujet le plus important.

- Et Law ? Il s'est réveillé avant moi ?

Le mécanicien, dans sa combinaison blanche, sa casquette sur la tête, me lança un regard indéchiffrable.

- Oui, deux jours avant toi. Je ne l'ai jamais vu dans cet état, surtout qu'il n'avait pas son nodachi avec lui. Avec son pouvoir, il s'en serait beaucoup mieux sorti. Toi aussi d'ailleurs.

J'en doutais. Je l'avais vu créer ses sphères bleues, en partie pour avoir un jour été dedans, et pour l'avoir vu combattre des marines.

Il lui fallait du temps et de la concentration. Dans la petite pièce, il n'aurait pas réussi si facilement contre la bête. Mais bon. Sachi était plus renseigner que moi.

- Il était...

Je stoppais ma phrase quand Sachi s'arrêta devant une porte, celle de la salle de bain de l'équipage où Jean Bart m'avait emmené une fois, alors que je me traînais par terre à cause de cette saloperie de mal de mer.

Il l'ouvrit, laissant sortir de la pièce vide les odeurs de sueur et de savon mélangés, et m'emmena devant un lavabo surmonté d'un miroir, puis recula d'un pas. Je respirais à fond, puis levais un regard brusquement anxieux. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent.

Presque tous mes cheveux avaient viré au blanc, ne restant plus que quelques mèches noires ici et là, mon tatouage me remontait désormais jusqu'en haut du cou, touchant presque la mâchoire et dévoilant le corps massif d'un félin qui s'arrêtait aux épaules.

Mon œil gauche, alors que je le croyais ouvert, était presque fermé, et traversé d'une ligne sombre sur ma peau mat, marquant ma paupière définitivement.

Latéralement, plus que verticalement, la marque partait de la droite de mon arcade sourcilière gauche pour filer vers la fin de ma pommette gauche. Le morceau de verre avait entaillé en longueur, mais ça avait bien cicatrisé.

Mais mon regard revint illico sur mes cheveux.

Je déglutit, tant le tableau me surprenait. J'attrapais une mèche, la portait vers mes yeux, la frottant entre mes doigts.

Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Comment mes cheveux avaient-ils pu virer au blanc comme ça ?! La peur m'enserra la poitrine, et ma respiration se fit tremblante.

Une main se posa sur mon épaule, et je me retournais brutalement, l'œil paniqué grand ouvert. Sachi me regarda longuement, avec calme.

- Ce n'est rien Aylan. Dit-il en me serrant l'épaule. Tout ça, ce n'est rien. Ça ne change pas ce que tu es. Comme une coloration ! Plaisanta-t-il.

Sa voix apaisante m'aida à me calmer. Je fermais l'œil droit, tentais de ralentir les battements de mon cœur, respirais plusieurs fois en soufflant soigneusement, puis le rouvris, et souris au mécanicien.

- Ça va. J'étais juste surprise.

Il me frotta un peu l'épaule, puis recula à nouveau quand je me retournais vers le miroir. Me concentrant, je tentais d'ouvrir mon œil gauche. Je ne le sentais presque pas. Contractant mon visage, je me forçais à le contrôler.

Un éclair de douleur jaillit dans mon orbite, mais je ne lâchais pas le morceau, forçant d'avantage. Je finis par réussir, et souleva ma paupière entièrement.

A mon grand soulagement, l'œil n'était presque pas atteint, la cicatrice de la paupière était invisible sur la rétine, et il semblait intact, malgré la balafre au-dessus et en dessous. Ainsi, je voyais, très flou, mais je distinguais des couleurs. Satisfaite pour l'instant, parvenant à le maintenir ouvert, je clignais une ou deux fois des yeux, avant d'arrêter sous la douleur.

Pas encore tout à fait guéris hein.

- Force pas trop. Confirma Sachi.

J'avais très envie d'enlever mes bandages pour voir un peu ce que j'avais subi, et pour connaître mon apparence, mais Sachi attendait, et faire ça devant lui n'était pas forcément une très bonne idée. Je le ferais ce soir.

Je tournais le dos au miroir et pivotais vers Sachi.

- C'est bon, merci Sachi.

Il m'emmena alors dans la chambre de Law, qui n'était pas là, et attendit que je me change, parce que me balader dans les couloirs quasiment à poil comme il disait, c'était pas la meilleur des solutions. Roooooh...

J'enfilais rapidement un short noir et un débardeur rouge avec un crâne de chat en noir dessus, offert par Penguin. Mes jambes me lancèrent douloureusement, mais je parvins à enfiler cette salo*** de short. Puis je sortais rejoindre Sachi qui m'attendait dans le couloir.

- Prête ?

Mon estomac gronda en écho. Il sourit.

- Allez viens, on te trouvera bien quelque chose à manger dans la cuisine. Je te raconte pas l'état de Penguin ! Complètement paniqué, à courir partout et à s'en vouloir !

Je souris avec gêne, n'aimant pas que l'on s'inquiète pour moi et qu'on cherche à me protéger. Surtout quand c'était moi qui étais en tord. Nous arrivâmes rapidement dans la cuisine... enfin, Sachi arriva, parce que moi, j'étais dans ses bras ! Plus capable de marcher... Faaiimmm...

En grommelant contre les imbéciles dans mon genre alors que je riais de le voir bougonner comme ça, le rouge encore aux joues, il me déposa sur le banc et, toujours en pestant dans sa barbe, alla fouiller dans le frigo.

Je dévorais avec appétit tout ce qu'il déposa devant moi, du reste de la viande du midi jusqu'aux derniers morceaux de pain du matin avec du beurre et du café. Beurk...

Après une petite demi-heure à manger, boire et me chamailler avec Sachi, je repoussais la table avec un soupir satisfait.

- Enfin finis, l'estomac sur pattes ? Railla le mécanicien.

- Quand tu te priveras de nourriture pendant cinq jours, viens me voir, je voudrais bien voir ton état ! Répliquais-je immédiatement, le défiant du regard. Tu tiendrais même pas debout.

- J'aurais déjà une meilleure tête que toi ! Sans les bandages tu es un squelette. Avec tu deviens une momie !

Il se pencha sur la table et vint me fixer au plus près. Nous nous fusillâmes du regard jusqu'à ce que Penguin entre et s'exclame :

- Aylan !

Il se jeta sur moi, me renversant, mais m'empêchant de tomber et m'enlaça avec force.

- Penguin, j'étouffe !

- Lâche la Penguin ! Rit Sachi, on ne la pas soigné pour que tu la tues par étranglement !

Penguin me relâcha et me détailla. Je vis à ses yeux qu'il m'avait déjà vu, et qu'il n'était pas surpris par mes cheveux blancs, qui me faisaient peur. Il posa sa main sur ma tête et ébouriffa ma crinière.

- Comment tu vas ? Lança-t-il avec bonne humeur, ravi de me voir debout.

- Mieux le ventre plein, ris-je en me débattant un peu. Arrête crétin !

Il résista et passa un bras autour de mon cou, me bloquant tout en me frottant plus fort les cheveux. Je lui enfonçais un coude dans les abdos mais il ne me lâcha pas.

- Mais tu vas me lâcher oui ?! Ah, mais ! Vas... t'en... de... là ! Dis-je en poussant sur son torse pour m'éloigner, détachant mes mots sous l'effort.

Il ricana et me relâcha.

- Ça fait du bien de te voir entière ! Tu es maigrichonne dis moi ! Lança-t-il, taquin.

- Oh ça va hein !

- Bon, on va remplumer tout ça ! Allez, du balai, il faut que je prépare le repas de ce soir moi ! Ouste ! Nous chassa le cuisinier en agitant les mains vers nous.

- Penguin ! Appela une voix derrière nous.

Il se retourna vers la porte. Bepo et Jean Bart se tenaient là. Jean Bart me sourit amicalement, content de me voir, et Bepo grogna, manifestant son plaisir de me savoir debout. Le second prit la parole ensuite :

- Le capitaine ne va pas dîner, on lui apportera sa part.

- Très bien ! Tu t'en chargeras Aylan ? Vu que vous partagez sa chambre, ça sera plus pratique. Dit Penguin en se tournant vers moi alors que les deux autres partaient après être venu prendre de mes nouvelles rapidement, me serrant l'épaule et m'ébouriffant les cheveux. Mais ça devenait une manie !

- Hein ? Heu, oui pas de problème, mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il viendra pas manger ?

Le cuisinier haussa les épaules.

- Faut pas chercher, il doit être occupé.

- Tu veux pas savoir ? Relevais-je, envoyant à Sachi un torchon qui traînait par là.

Sachi le prit en pleine figure, trop occupé à lécher la cuillère du plat que Penguin venait tout juste de sortir du four, et qui devait chauffer depuis un moment. J'éclatais de rire devant sa tête ahurit, avant de filer sous la table quand il le renvoya dans ma direction avec un regard furieux, alors que Penguin se le payait en pleine face à ma place.

- Que... !

- Aylan ! Cria le mécanicien roux en sautant vers moi sous la table.

Il m'expulsa de mon abris en me tirant par le bras et nous roulâmes au sol, bousculant la table et les bancs.

Soudain, mon épaule tapa contre la tablette sur laquelle était posé le plat que venait de préparer Penguin. Le plat s'écrasa sur le sol sous ses yeux furibonds. Il nous attrapa tous les deux par le collet.

- Bordel, mais vous allez dégagez ?! Cria-t-il.

Je commençais à protester, mais il me poussa dehors avec Sachi avec un coup de pied aux fesses en primes, nous menaçant quand nous reprîmes notre bagarre là où elle en était, pour finalement nous claquer la porte au nez violemment.

…

Bon bein tant pis.

Nous nous regardâmes un instant, avant d'éclater de rire.

- Ahaha ! La tête qu'il a fait ! S'exclama Sachi, plié en deux.

- Je t'entends Sachi ! Hurla la voix étouffée derrière le battant de la porte, ce qui eut pour conséquence de nous refaire partir dans notre fou rire.

J'eus beaucoup de mal à me calmer, et le mécanicien encore plus ! Wouaïe, j'ai mal au ventre maintenant.

Essuyant mes larmes je me redressais et envoyais un coup de pied à Sachi qui se roulait par terre. Immédiatement, il me sauta dessus et on reprit notre bagarre, sous les yeux de plusieurs membres de l'équipage venu pour dîner, qui nous regardaient, certain interloqués, d'autre avec un air blasé.

Penguin finit par ressortir, nous passa une soufflante et nous servit le dîner en derniers, chacun à l'opposé l'un de l'autre.

Pas marrant... J'avalais en vitesse mon plat, sentant la fatigue me rattraper d'un seul coup. Holà... Le café que m'avait fait Sachi, qui avait le mérite malgré son sale goût de donner un coup de fouet, venait de s'envoler, me laissant avec mes réserves pas très vaillantes.

J'allais partir me coucher quand Penguin me rappela, une assiette à la main. Ah oui. Le plat pour Law. Je revins d'un pas traînant et récupérais l'assiette. Penguin me glissa au passage quelques carrés de chocolats noirs en me souriant d'un air désespéré.

Hé, ça va hein !

Je pris cependant les chocolats avec reconnaissance et les avalais rapidement en me dirigeant, avec un peu plus de réussite qu'avant, vers la chambre du « Chirurgien de la Mort ».

Elle m'f'ra toujours marrer celle-là...

J'entrais, et le découvris sur son bureau, encore à lire je ne sais quoi. Je m'étais améliorer dans le domaine... pour lire des bandes dessinées...

Me tournant le dos, il ne bougea pas, et j'en profitais pour le détailler. En tee-shirt à manches courtes, on voyait l'épaisseur des bandages à travers le tissus, et je sentais dans sa manière de se tenir qu'il avait encore mal, qu'il faisait attention.

Je m'approchais. Ne le voyant pas réagir, je posais l'assiette sur le bureau, et j'observais son visage.

Il releva enfin la tête sous le bruit sourd du plat contre le bois de sa table encombrée de paperasse. Il avait l'air fatigué, les traits tirés et les cernes encore plus marqués sous ses magnifiques yeux cendrés.

Nous nous regardâmes un moment sans rien dire, je vis ses yeux dériver vers mes cheveux, puis vers mon tatouage sans réagir, puis il se leva lentement, une expression impassible sur le visage.

Alors qu'il se redressait, je relevais peu à peu la tête pour continuer à le fixer. Son souffle caressa ma joue, et il leva un bras, l'effleurant du dos de sa main avec douceur. Je tournais la tête et fourrais mon museau dans sa paume, l'y plongeant avec délice, respirant sa peau. Son odeur était vraiment dingue...

Law releva mon menton de sa main et me regarda encore un instant:

- Enfin debout... glissa-t-il en souriant.

Je lui tirais la langue et appuyais ma main contre son torse bandé. Il plissa le nez et recula d'un pas, m'empêchant d'appuyer plus.

- Moi, au moins, je suis guérie ! Répliquais-je en relevant fièrement le menton.

Il secoua la tête avec exaspération.

- Tu es peut-être guérie, mais tu ne vois pas de ton œil gauche.

- … fis-je, surprise.

- Ça se voit dans ta manière de faire. Répondit-il avec amusement devant mon air étonné. Tu retrouveras la vue ne t'inquiète pas. Continua-t-il alors que j'ouvrais la bouche. Dans un ou deux jours, trois au plus.

Soulagée, je lui souris, et il se pencha vers moi. Je me dégageais d'une pirouette, profitant de son manque de force pour me défaire de ses bras, et filais le narguer à la porte de la salle de bain. Il me lança un regard agacé, une main sur le bureau.

- Pas maintenant. Me moquais-je avec un air supérieur.

Non mais. Ravie de le faire bisquer un peu, et d'avoir un peu de temps pour moi, je fermais la porte et m'adossais contre le chambranle, fermais les paupières, avec un petit pincement pour la gauche, soupirant lentement.

Bon…

Rouvrant les yeux, je m'approchais du miroir, me contemplant, mon visage tiré, mon œil balafré, mes cheveux blancs, les fixant jusqu'à en avoir mal aux yeux. J'avais du mal à y croire.

Mes cheveux bruns... devenu blancs comme ça, d'un coup, sans prévenir. Ils m'effrayaient, montraient le manque de contrôle sur mon propre corps, la marque de la bête sur moi.

J'y passais mes doigts, démêlant les nœuds, retrouvant leur texture douce ou rêche selon les endroits. Les pointes partaient dans tous les sens, et ils tombaient beaucoup trop bas, presque sous mes fesses.

J'attrapais un couteau - j'avais récupéré mes armes en me changeant- et les coupais jusqu'au niveau des omoplates sans faire dans la précision. Les mèches tombèrent au sol, laissant mes cheveux à des hauteurs différentes pendant dans mon dos.

Beaucoup mieux.

Ensuite, je défis mes bandages sur mes jambes, le short me permettant de tous les atteindre sans avoir à l'enlever.

Les plaies avaient cicatrisé, mais je garderais des cicatrices ici aussi, en particulier à l'intérieur de ma cuisse droite, et sur mon mollet aussi, deux marques plus sombres sur toute la longueur de la cuisse et du mollet.

- M'en sors pas si mal finalement... Marmonnais-je, pas vraiment enthousiaste.

Les autres blessures disparaissaient déjà, à moitié effacées. De ce côté-là, rien de bien méchant. Je laissais les bandages au sol, n'en ayant plus besoin, et m'attaquais à mon ventre, enlevant mon tee-shirt, ne gardant qu'un soutien-gorge, chose que j'avais découverte et que je trouvais rudement pratique quand même. Bien plus que mes bandes de cuirs doux.

Défaisant les bandages avec soin, je découvrais mon ventre. J'ouvris des yeux soulagés. Ouf ! Presque rien de ce côté-ci non plus !

Je regardais mes abdos, concentrée, et glissais mes doigts le longe de l'estafilade faite par Law, à côté de celle faite part le tigre, qui elle, resterait toujours.

Je rencontrais alors d'autres doigts sur la cicatrice et sentis un corps venir s'appuyer par derrière contre le mien, m'entourant de ses bras. Je sursautais, avant de me détendre. J'étais tellement absorbée que je ne l'avais pas sentis venir.

Law caressa du bout des doigts mon ventre, suivant la ligne des deux cicatrices, et je ne pus réprimer un frissonnement, la peau très sensible sur ces marques.

Il déposa un baisé dans mon cou, et je le regardais à travers le miroir, lui m'enlaçant par derrière, la tête plongée au creux de ma nuque, et je sentis le désir venir papillonner dans mon bas-ventre.

Mais il n'alla pas plus loin, et se contenta de me retourner, ses mains sur mes hanches, et de déposer un baisé sur mes lèvres. Je le retins par le col alors qu'il s'écartait et plaquais ma bouche contre la sienne, approfondissant en glissant ma langue entre ses lèvres. Il me laissa faire, ses mains parcourant lentement mon dos, effleurant mes fesses sans chercher à faire plus.

Je grognais contre sa bouche, réclamant plus, faisant glisser ma langue sur ses dents et vins titiller la sienne, entamant un ballet dont il reprit immédiatement le contrôle. Mais alors que je me plaquais un peu plus contre lui, le rouge me montant aux joues en même temps que l'envie, il m'écarta, haletant.

- Pas ce soir... souffla-t-il, les yeux rieurs devant ma mine boudeuse.

- Mais... tentais-je, mourant d'envie de ressentir à nouveau ce qu'il m'avait fait vivre cette nuit-là.

- Tu as vus ce que ça a donné non ? Contredit-il, haussant un sourcil ironique.

- Ça ira !

J'étais persuadée que la bête n'était pas prête de revenir. Je me sentais forte, pas comme quand elle répandait ses tentacules glacés en moi, lorsqu'elle était très présente.

Là, je la sentais à peine, comme si un barrage s'était mis en place de lui-même. Reste à voir combien de temps il tiendra, et combien de temps elle mettra à refaire ses forces.

Raison de plus pour profiter.

POV Law :

Law soupira. Le corps chaud contre lui ne l'aidait pas, mais il resta sur sa décision. De toute façon, ils étaient tous deux épuisés. Il vit briller dans ses yeux turquoise la confiance en elle toute neuve, quand Aylan lui affirma que ça irait. Elle y croyait vraiment.

Le jeune capitaine sourit, voyant enfin les progrès attendus après les heures de méditations. Il ne manquait qu'un simple coup marquant. _Enfin, simple, simple... _Songea-t-il. _Un bien grand mot..._

Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux brillant de fatigue, mais aussi de désir d'Aylan, et répéta fermement :

- Pas ce soir.

Aylan soupira, puis se détacha de lui avant de partir en titubant vers la chambre.

_Et comme ça, ça ira hein ?_ Se moqua-t-il intérieurement.

Il la suivit, et la regarda se changer, regrettant sa décision pour le coup, avant de se prendre un oreiller en pleine figure quand elle s'en aperçut.

- Puisque c'est comme ça, ne t'approche pas de moi ! Menaça-t-elle en se glissant sous les draps.

Law ricana, et à peine fut-elle couchée qu'il se glissa contre elle et entoura son ventre de son bras, la maintenant contre lui alors qu'elle se débattait et protestais, malmenant ses blessures pas encore guéries, mais il ne lâcha pas. Voyant ses efforts inutiles, elle se retourna, lui faisant face en lui jeta un regard assassin. Il fit un grand sourire innocent.

- Crétin... murmura-t-elle en se recouchant, tapant son bras avec agacement sous les couvertures.

Le jeune capitaine sourit victorieusement. Il avait très envie de lui casser un peu les pieds, mais s'endormit dès qu'il posa la tête sur l'oreiller, le corps chaud d'Aylan contre le sien.

A suivre...

Voilou ! Bon, comme mon ordinateur a décidé d'envoyer Internet sur les roses, j'ai eu du mal à le poster ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu !

Vous me dites ce que vous en pensez ? Ça m'aiderait beaucoup !

_( Nié ! Et pas un mot pour moi dans s't'histoire ?!)_

Ah si, effectivement !

_( Ah bah quand même !)_

Ta gueule.

_( *ouvre de grands yeux choqués, et met en place un plan pour mettre son alpha hors service. Oh oui ! Ce sera machiavélique, diabolique, sinistre, horrible, terrifiant, démoniaque, sadique, immonde, sanglant...*)_

*sans se douter de ce qui se trame dans l'esprit de sa jumelle* : Merci d'avoir lu !


	32. Chapter 32

Bonjour tout le p'tit monde !

Une chose : Je vous adore ! Merci merci merci pour vos reviews, et votre patience pour attendre mes chapitres très irréguliers ! D'ailleurs la question a été posée, et, en fait, je n'ai pas du tout de date pour poster ! Si le chapitre est prêt, je le poste immédiatement, s'il est pas prêt, et bein tant pis, je le poste le lendemain !

Je préfère ce mode de fonctionnement, au moins quand je suis en avance, je ne vous fais pas attendre !

Et, normalement, le problème d'internet sera réglé ce week-end ! Je pourrais poster plus vite ! Et vous avez été nombreux à demander pour le lemon... hin hin, je vous fais bisquer hein ?

_( Ignorez-là.)_

Mais non ! Il est pour bientôt, peut être même pour très bientôt ! Hé hé ! Votre patience sera récompensée mes très chers !

_( Darling, à quand le thé ?^^)_

Mais tu vas la fermer ?!

Merci à Asuna, Masirkkisoi, DJ-Mya972, ShaunyBlackSheep, Mufy, SuchiJaponais, AliceLaw, Mzell.m et ZebreRose pour vos reviews géniales !

**POURQUOI MOI ?!**

_(Ou comme quoi, vaut mieux pas énerver son alpha !^^)_

J'émergeais doucement des bras sombres de Morphée dans lesquels j'avais plongé avec délice, Law contre moi, me réchauffant agréablement alors que je venais de lui dire de dégager.

Si je le choppe celui-là d'ailleurs…

J'ouvris les yeux, et découvris avec ravissement que ma vue à l'œil gauche était revenue presque entièrement, je pouvais distinguer des couleurs et les formes autours de moi.

Soulagée, je me retournais, clignais un peu des yeux pour m'habituer à la luminosité et rétablir un peu plus ma vision sans que mon œil soit douloureux.

Ne sentant plus de source de chaleur dans mon dos, je m'étirais longuement, en pleine forme.

- L'est quelle heure ? Marmonnais-je pour moi-même.

- 9h35, pour être exact.

La voix me fit sursauter, et je me retournais d'un bond. Law, rieur, assis dans son fauteuil à son bureau les jambes croisées façon mâle et le menton appuyé sur sa main, semblait me fixer depuis un moment.

- T'as que ça à faire, me regarder dormir ? Répliquais-je hargneusement, n'ayant pas digéré le coup d'hier.

- Quand on dort dix heures par nuit, on est mal placé pour me faire des reproches ! S'amusa le jeune capitaine.

- J'étais fatiguée ! Et moi, au moins, je ressemble pas à un zombie !

Le zombie en question se retrouva soudainement devant moi, mon cerveau encore embrumé ne réagissant pas immédiatement, plaqua ses lèvres sur les miennes et m'embrassa à pleine bouche, caressant mes dents et jouant avec ma langue.

Je lui rendis son baisé, voulant l'attirer plus près, mais dès que je fis un geste, il brisa l'étreinte, me contemplant, avec son satané sourire en coin.

- Qui est le zombie maintenant ? Murmura-t-il en me lançant un regard railleur.

Raaaah, il m'énerve ! Je lui tournais le dos et balançais un oreiller par-dessus mon épaule qu'il intercepta facilement. Tch.

L'ignorant, je sautais hors du lit, rétablis mon équilibre matinal, et filais vers mon armoire, puisque je n'avais plus le droit de lui piquer ses fringues. J'attrapais rapidement un tee-shirt noir tout simple et un bermuda de toile bleue.

- On arrive près d'une île hivernale, ça ne suffira pas. Me lança Law derrière moi.

Une île ?! La seule chose que j'avais retenue. Une île ! Est ce que... Je me tournais vers lui, pleine d'espoir. Il secoua la tête.

- Rien n'indique qu'une sorte de vieil apothicaire se trouve ici. Tu peux toujours chercher, mais j'en doute. Les recherches que j'ai faites n'ont abouti à rien, aucune personne de ce genre-là ne vit sur l'île.

La déception m'envahit, et je soupirais, baissais les épaules. Toujours pas.

J'avais sillonné de long en large toutes les îles que nous avions rencontré, sans jamais entendre quoique ce soit au sujet de ce satané vieux type bizarre, et je commençais à me demander si je ne faisais pas tout ça pour rien.

Mais j'avais besoin d'y croire. Autant tout laisser tomber et me pendre tout de suite, plutôt que de vivre avec la menace constante d'une perte de contrôle sans qu'il y ai moyen de l'enlever.

Ça ne sera pas pour tout de suite... Je me secouais, ravalais ma déception et posais mes vêtements sur le lit.

- Tu m'as entendu ? Une île hivernale. Tu tiens si peu que ça à tes orteils ? Lança le jeune capitaine, sarcastique.

- Oh ça va ! Répondis-je en lui tirant la langue.

- Une vrai gamine. Commenta-t-il tandis que je balançais mes vêtements dans la commode de bois, sans prendre le temps de les plier.

J'eus un petit sourire.

Je n'avais aucune affaire d'hiver, et n'en avait jamais eu, mon ancienne île étant tropicale, et toutes celles qu'on avait visitées étaient tempérées. Je ne savais même pas à quoi ça pouvait ressembler exactement, à part les rares images de neige que j'avais pu voir étant enfant.

Je sautais vers l'armoire de Law, qui m'intercepta au passage, me voyant venir.

- Pas si vite. J'ai dis : « pas touché », tu te souviens ? Gronda-t-il à mon oreille.

- Je n'ai aucuns vêtements d'hiver ! Je ne sais même pas à quoi ça peut ressembler ! Ricanais-je. Va bien falloir que tu m'en prêtes !

- Tu n'avais qu'à y penser ! C'est mon armoire, alors va voir ailleurs !

Je me glissais hors de portée de ses bras et il bondit vers moi alors que je m'approchais de son armoire.

- Faut savoir partager ! Glapis-je alors qu'il me repoussait avec agacement.

- C'est non ! De plus, je n'ai jamais revu les affaires que je t'ai prêté ! Alors tu peux toujours rêver pour ne serait-ce qu'espérer me voler un bout de tissu!

Alors qu'on commençait à se battre, Bepo vint toquer à la porte :

- Captain ! On a besoin de vous, l'île est en vue.

- C'est capitaine ! Grogna Law en esquivant un oreiller balancé dans sa direction, moi debout sur le lit, en armant un autre.

- Désolé...

- J'arr-...

Law se prit un autre oreiller en pleine face. J'éclatais de rire, qui se transforma très vite en cri quand il m'attrapa, ouvrit d'un coup de pied la porte, qui alla heurter violemment le mur, et me balança à travers le couloir.

- YYYYAAAAAAHH !

Je m'étalais au sol dans un roulé-boulé lamentable, affalée sur le dos et les quatre fers en l'air. Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçus Bepo qui avait bondit en arrière pour éviter de se manger la porte battante.

- LAW ! Hurlais-je, furieuse.

Il ne me répondit pas, s'avança et ferma la porte derrière lui.

A clé.

Salopard !

- Je suis toujours en pyjama moi ! Protestais-je, me redressant sur les fesses douloureusement, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers moi, jouant avec la clé et la faisant tourner sur son doigt, son sourire en coin collé aux lèvres.

Il me dépassa sans me regarder, et Bepo attrapa mon bras au moment où je m'apprêtais à lui sauter dessus.

- Tu tiens vraiment à te prendre une raclée ? S'exclama le second en me retenant du mieux qu'il pouvait alors que je me débattais.

- Rien à foutre ! Hurlais-je. Law ! Je te hais !

Le jeune médecin s'arrêta, se tourna à demi vers moi, et me fit un clin d'œil en souriant avant de repartir tranquillement.

Non mais je vais me le faire ce type ! OH qu'il m'énerve...

Bepo me traîna à sa suite, mort de rire, avant de se la boucler et de s'excuser quand je le foudroyais du regard. J'allais vraiment le tuer, mon alpha de mes deux. Sisi, sincèrement.

Je boudais pendant le reste du trajet pendant lequel Bepo me tira plus qu'autre chose, puis je finis par grommeler, de sale humeur :

- Et tu m'emmènes où là ?

Il se tourna vers moi, mon bras toujours dans sa grosse patte poilue.

- Tu ne reconnais toujours pas ? On va chez Penguin, voir s'il a quelque chose pour toi, tu ne vas pas sortir en tee-shirt et short sur une île hivernale quand même ! Même avec ma fourrure faut que je me couvre un peu !

...

- Ça caiiilllle !

Comment pouvait-on vivre dans un froid pareil ! C'était pas humain ! Cela dit, je n'étais pas vraiment humaine... *( Brook, sort de ce corps )*

Me promenant dans les rues encombrées avec Penguin, emmitouflée dans un manteau noir bien chaud dont les manches étaient deux fois trop longues et d'un pantalon avec deux ou trois revers aux jambes et une ceinture, je découvrais le bonheur d'une île hivernale.

Mais c'est quoi cette vie de merde !

Dans mon île au moins, le climat est sympa, agréable. Cette île est peuplé de masos, c'est certainobligatoireetindiscut able.

- Et encore, il ne fait pas si froid que ça ! S'amusa Penguin. Normalement, la température peut atteindre les – 20°, là il doit à peine faire – 2.

- Ouais, bein que ça reste comme ça, fait suffisamment froid merci ! Grommelais-je en contournant une bande de gamins qui couraient partout.

Le froid m'agressait les narines, me brûlait le museau très désagréablement. J'éternuais pour la dixième fois. Penguin ricana.

- Allez viens, on rentre ! Il n'y a rien à faire ici de toute façon, même pas de marines. Finit-il par déclarer, me sauvant certainement la vie alors que je grelottais.

Si j'avais su ce qui m'attendait en rentrant, je serais certainement resté dehors...

Le soir arriva sans incident notable.

- AYLAN !

Rectification : sans incident notable, jusqu'à maintenant.

Soupirant, dans la cuisine devant un bon bol de chocolat chaud avec Penguin, Sachi et deux ou trois autres hommes, je me tournais vers mon très cher capitaine et, depuis peu, amour particulièrement emmerdant. Mais bon, il n'avait pas attendu ça pour être chiant.

Law, adossé contre la porte de la cuisine ouverte, les bras croisés, une jambe pliée derrière l'autre, me fixait avec un regard où se mélangeaient la colère, l'agacement, et une profonde lassitude.

- Ouiii ? Fis-je avec mon plus beau sourire.

- Ta saloperie de machine à merde sur pattes. Se contenta-t-il de sortir placidement.

Kidd ! Je l'avais complètement oublié aujourd'hui ! Et hier aussi d'ailleurs...

L'était dans la vigie depuis un petit paquet de jours. Y allant souvent, je ne m'inquiétais pas de la nourriture, j'en laissais toujours pour la prochaine fois. J'en profitais alors très régulièrement pour le cajoler, et le réconforter d'une punition très injuste, vu qu'il avait sauvé deux fois la vie de Law.

Mais le commentaire de mon alpha ne laissait rien présager de bon...Et effectivement, je passais par la case engueulade avant la case vigie + balai.

...

Je vous laisse imaginer l'état de la vigie quand j'y entrais. Des crottes absolument partout, les canapés massacrés, des plumes sales traînant sur la moquette plus si blanche que ça, une odeur épouvantable, et un dindon bleu pétard assez furax fonçant vers moi au moment où j'entrais.

Je reculais d'un pas.

- Non Kidd, attends ce n'est pas ce que tu cro-

VLAM ! Kidd me percuta de plein fouet en me faisant dégringoler les escaliers.

- Aïïe ! Arrête, j'te dis que...

Il entama un virage assez serré pour revenir à la charge, tandis que je me relevais difficilement, appréciant peu qu'on me balance dans le couloir à tout bout de champ, les fesses vraiment très douloureuses maintenant.

Plan A, comme amicale : échec de la manœuvre.

Plan B : barrez-vous !

- KYYAAAAAH !

Je déguerpis en hurlant alors qu'un volatile psychopathe me fonçait dessus en s'égosillant :

- KIDOUDOUDINDONNNN !

Courant comme une dératée dans tout le sous-marin, un fou furieux à plumes derrière moi, je croisais plusieurs membres d'équipage qui se plaquèrent précipitamment contre les murs, nous regardant passer, la mâchoire au sol.

Ils découvrirent soudain une foule d'activités très très urgentes à faire et surtout très très loin de cette partie du Sub Nautilus et partirent en sifflotant, les mains dans le dos.

- KIIIDD ! C'EST PAS MA FAUUUTE ! Tentais-je vraiment affolée en dérapant dans un virage.

- AYYLLLAAAANNNN !

Mais c'est pas vrai ! J'accélérais, voyant ma bestiole se rapprocher dangereusement. Pluuus viiiiite ! Apercevant une des portes du gymnase, je me précipitais vers elle à fond les ballons, haletante et hystérique.

- AU SECOUUURS !

Je défonçais la porte - cas de force majeur !- et m'engouffrais à l'intérieur, y découvrant Law, torse nu, ses bandages sur le sol et ses blessures presque guéries, et Akar, avec Bepo qui s'entraînaient.

A l'aide !

Je courus vers eux, mais dus esquiver un coup de bec en plongeant au sol, me relevant d'une pirouette.

S'ensuivit une course poursuite à travers toute la salle d'entraînement, moi, complètement paniquée, Kidd, des envies de meurtre envers ma personne.

Moi, qui l'avait recueillis, élevé, protégé, nourris... Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi suis-je si mal aimée ?

Les trois hommes s'assirent et nous regardèrent, très intéressés :

- Allez Aylan ! Plus vite ! Rit Akar.

- Attention derrière toi ! Plonge ! S'exclama Bepo, aux anges.

Je me baissais, évitant l'attaque en piquée. Les salauds !

- Kidd ! Laisse moi t'expliquer au moins ! Glapis-je, à bout de souffle et craignant vraiment pour ma peau, devant mon cinglé de perroquet.

Law éclata de rire.

- On est derrière toi Aylan ! Tu peux l'avoir ! Me lança-t-il avec son sourire en coin.

Je les déteste. Essuyant la sueur dans mes yeux, je roulai au sol encore une fois, évitant de me faire lacérer par le bec de mon fêlé de perroquet bleu pétard.

Je fais quoi moi maintenant ! J'allais quand même pas lui balancer des couteaux !

Mayday mayday ! Désengagez ! Je répète, désengagez ! N'importe quoi mais faites quelque chose ! Un miracle si ça vous amuse !

- TRRRAAFFYNOUNEET ! Hurla alors ledit fou furieux.

Non, pas CE genre de miracles !

- Cette fois, il est mort. Entendis-je alors sobrement.

Oho. Très mauvais ça.

Résultat : moi, fuyant à travers la salle, un perroquet hurleur aux trousses, un capitaine glacial aux siennes, et deux crétins morts de rire, pliés en deux sur le sol, se roulant par terre et incapable de s'arrêter.

- CA SUFFIT KIDD ! Hurlais-je, n'arrivant plus à courir assez vite.

Je me jetais au sol, me recroquevillant... et Kidd me passa au-dessus sans me toucher. Étonnée, je relevais la tête, et une masse sombre me sauta par-dessus souplement et en silence, nodachi à la main.

- ….. LAW ! Hurlais-je, comprenant enfin pourquoi Kidd ne s'était pas arrêté pour me bouffer.

Je me relevais précipitamment et filais sur les talons du jeune médecin furieux, lui-même coursant mon perroquet cinglé.

Accélérant un coup, je plongeais en avant et crochetais les chevilles de mon alpha, qui sauta pour se dégager. Il jura, tituba un instant mais je finis par lâcher sa jambe. Ouch, ma mâchoire...

Au moins, Kidd avait gagner quelques mètres...

J'adore ma vie.

Après avoir empêcher Law de transformer ma boule de plumes ambulante en poulet frit, m'être pris une belle engueulade et bichonner un oiseau très sale et de méchante humeur, j'avais dû récurer à fond la vigie, en sueur, des crampes dans les jambes.

Et, surtout, le ventre vide.

Et pourquoi ? Pour avoir oublier un détail dont je n'étais même pas l'initiatrice, et pour avoir protégé un traître cinglé d'un capitaine psychopathe, qui me détestent tous deux cordialement à présent. Youpi.

Et vous pouvez m'expliquer pourquoi c'est moi qui suis privée de dîner ?! J'ai comme une envie de me pendre.

Jetant l'éponge dans les deux sens du terme, j'essuyais la sueur coulant sur mon front, des envies de meurtres pulsants depuis un bon moment, la vigie en meilleur état après deux bonnes heures de travail dans une puanteur abominable.

D'une humeur de chien, je m'ébrouais et sortis de la vigie plongée dans la pénombre de la nuit sous-marine et partis d'un pas raide vers la chambre de Law.

Je me perdais une où deux fois, avant de retrouver la forte odeur de Law et de la suivre, le parfum apaisant ma colère à ma plus grande frustration.

Tentant vainement de l'attiser, ce fut une Aylan un peu plus calme qui pénétra dans la chambre de son alpha, qui n'était pas encore là.

Au moins j'aurais la paix. J'attrapais mon tee-shirt et mon short qui me servaient de pyjama sous l'oreiller, complètement froissés, et filais immédiatement sous la douche, transpirante et les muscles douloureux.

Balançant mes vêtements trop grand à travers la pièce blanche, je me glissais dans le petit coin entouré de plastique opaque, imprégné de la présence de Law.

Se doucher dans l'odeur chaude et humide de son alpha, ce n'est pas toujours facile à gérer, et je tachais de l'ignorer, agacée par l'emprise qu'elle avait toujours sur moi.

- Pas moyen de prendre une douche en paix dans ce bas monde... grommelais-je en allumant le jet, bien que l'odeur fut on ne peut plus agréable.

L'eau chaude me fit le plus grand bien, et je soupirais de bien-être quand les muscles de mes bras et de mes jambes se détendirent alors que la vapeur s'élevait. Aah, ça fait du bien !

Le silence de la salle d'eau finit de me calmer, et je m'adossais au mur, sous le jet d'eau chaude, m'étirant en grimaçant un peu sous le léger tiraillement de mes épaules. J'inspirais à fond, m'imprégnant de son odeur.

Je lavais mes cheveux emmêlés - je peux vous dire que Penguin s'est battu avec acharnement pour me faire utiliser une brosse et du shampoing -, mon corps, passant en douceur sur les cicatrices au ventre, le long de ma jambe gauche et sur mon œil gauche.

Je réalisais que je voyais à présent entièrement par cet œil, même s'il restait un peu douloureux.

Heureusement ! Je ne voulais surtout pas finir borgne... En tout cas, pouvoir voir complètement était un réel soulagement, et mon équilibre allait enfin s'améliorer.

Déjà qu'il n'était pas fameux à cause de mon odorat sur-développé, surtout avec ses sautes d'humeur... encore qu'il se tenait presque tranquille depuis cette fameuse nuit. Je finirais bien par m'habituer.

Il s'était encore approfondi, mais plutôt que monter et baisser, il restait généralement constant. Presque au maximum de ses capacités dans la grande majorité du temps. Argh.

Au moins je ne me cassais pas la figure dans le couloir sans raisons, mais les odeurs étaient tout de même plus puissante... et pas toujours supportable.

J'eus un brusque frisson, et préférais éteindre l'eau. Je sortis, attrapais une serviette et séchais mes cheveux sommairement avant de les brosser.

Leur couleur blanche striée de noir me fit froncer le museau. Au fond de moi, j'avais espéré que leur ancienne couleur reprendrait le dessus... mais je commençais à m'y faire.

J'entendis la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir, me tirant de mes réflexions, et je terminais de me brosser rapidement, me séchais tout aussi vite et enfilais le tee-shirt noir trop grand et le short, qui commençaient plus à ressembler à des torchons plus qu'autre chose.

Law venait d'entrer et était en train de poser son chapeau à pois noir et son nodachi sur son bureau.

Son regard se posa sur moi, et je perçus un changement dans sa manière de se tenir, quelque chose changea dans son odeur que je connaissais si bien.

Rejetant mes cheveux un peu humide derrière mon épaule, je l'ignorais et passais devant lui sans le regarder, mon tee-shirt descendant sur mon épaule droite, faisant mine de vouloir sortir alors qu'il venait d'entrer.

Ça lui fera les pieds tiens.

Mais lui ne l'entendit pas du tout de cette façon. Son bras m'entoura brutalement la taille, me retourna violemment et il plaqua avidement ses lèvres sur ma bouche, léchant ma lèvre inférieure avec insistance alors que nos respirations s'accéléraient brutalement.

Encore énervée, je résistais, le repoussant de mes mains sur son torse. Puis le laissais m'embrasser, appréciant pour cette fois le contact, mais n'y répondis pas.

Sa main gauche glissa de haut en bas sur mon dos, faisant des allers et retour, parcourant mes omoplates, glissant sur l'épaule dénudée pour ensuite revenir caressé mon dos. Mes mains, toujours sur son torse, se crispèrent sur le tee-shirt.

Ma raison commençait à faiblir sous le plaisir ressenti, et dès qu'il posa sa main gauche au creux de ma taille, à la limite de mon short, et sa main droite sur ma cuisse, le désir eut raison de ma résistance.

En soupirant d'agacement pour la forme, je me laissais finalement aller contre lui, l'attirant plus près, me frottant contre son corps chaud, caressant son dos, et lui permis l'accès à ma bouche, scellant nos lèvres .

Sa langue s'y engouffra immédiatement alors qu'il grognait de contentement. Il avança, la main gauche sur mon dos, la droite sur ma joue, me faisant reculer vers la porte fermée dans mon dos, et m'y plaqua brutalement, dévorant ma bouche alors qu'il se tendait contre moi.

J'agrippais ses épaules puissantes, pressant plus fort ma bouche sur la sienne, entourant son cou de mes mains, caressant sa peau dorée.

Je suivis le contours de ses clavicules du bout des doigts, longeant la ligne de ses abdos sur son tee-shirt sans aller plus loin, alors que ses mains glissaient sous le mien et parcouraient mon dos de frôlements délicieux, me faisant frissonner à chaque effleurement, et je sentis mon visage s'enflammer.

Hhhh...

Rien à foutre, les vagues de plaisir commençaient à venir onduler le long de mes hanches, fluctuant sous les attouchements chaud de mon capitaine, qui colla ses hanches contre les miennes, me faisant inspirer brutalement par le museau. Je m'interdis tout gémissement, mais haletais sous les puissantes vagues de plaisir qui montaient en moi.

Il stoppa le baisé, se recula un instant, gardant son bassin en contact contre mes hanches, me contemplant, le rouge aux joues alors que je sentais contre mon bas-ventre son désir grandir.

Un éclat triomphant dans ses yeux sembla me provoquer, et je me redressais avec défi. Cela eut pour effet de dilater légèrement ses pupilles.

- Et maintenant, tu es d'accord ? Murmurais-je en plantant mes yeux dans les siens avec ironie.

Pour toute réponse, il ondula des hanches et plaqua ses mains sur mes fesses, me faisant sursauter et entrouvrir la bouche, mais une nouvelle fois, je refrénais le moindre bruit. Il eut un sourire possessif.

- Je ne suis plus blessé à présent, et... nous sommes en pleine possession de nos moyens... me souffla-t-il à l'oreille, la mordillant du bout des dents.

Je léchais sa mâchoire en réponse, comme l'aurait fais une panthère avec son mâle. Law eut un petit rire, et embrassa mon cou.

- On reprend là où on en était ?

A suivre...

Non, pas taper ! Vous en faites pas je posterais le prochain très vite ! Je ne vous laisserais pas longtemps sur votre faim !

_( Wahaa quel jeu de mot! ^^)_

Et je vous promets un beau lemon !

_(Miam !)_

Merci d'avoir lu !

_( Et oui ! Ce chapitre comprends un hommage fait à « l'âge de glace ». )_

Ne l'écoutez pas, elle est vraiment tarée ces jours-ci...

_( I BELIVE I CAN FLYYYY ! I BELIVE I CAN TUCH ZE SKYYYYY ! )_

Donne moi ce micro ! ... et cette bouteille !


	33. Chapter 33

Salut à vous nobles voyageurs !

_( Aah ? Salaaaam ! Je vous souhaite le bonsoir nobles étrangers... Bienvenue à Agraba...Cité de la magie noire, et de l'enchaaantement...Etdesplusbellesmarchandisesd __ececotéduJourdinensoldesaujo __urd'hui !Profitez-en...)_

L'écoutez pas, elle est en mode blocage sur Aladin-... (!)IIrk!

Attendez avant de me hurler dessus, que je vous explique une seconde !

J'ai été très en retard, j'ai découvert ce que signifiait l'expression mille fois maudite...

_(Passer le code de la route.)_

Aaaaargh !

J'ai à peine pu toucher l'ordinateur cette semaine...

_( Moi non plus !)_

Toi on s'en fout ! Va cuver ton cidre ailleurs !

_( Hééééé, j'ai rien bu! J'ai mangé du saucisson ! Nuance ! )_

C'est ça... Mais pour me faire pardonner, je vous offre un beau lemon ! Et que du lemon !

C'est la première fois que j'écris ce genre de choses. Alors beaucoup de critiques siouplait ! Bonnes ou mauvaises !

_( Hin hin, soyez impitoyables ! Allez-y lâchez-vous, cassez tout, mangez tout, buvez touuuut ! Sans sous-entendu ! N'est ce pas Flo ?^^)_

C'est toi qui est pitoyable là...-'

Merci infiniment ( et j'insiste sur ce mot !) à Kyona-sama, ShaunyBlackSheep, AliceLaw, Pilouch

_( Wahaha ! J'adore ton pseudo !)_

Mufy, Masirkkisoi, Gold. D Asuna, DJ-Mya972, ZebreRose, Mzell.m. Et Tsukiba pour vos reviews !

Elles m'ont vraiment fais plaisir ! Je vous aime ! Et j'espère que vous aimerez ce chap' !

Enjoy !

**En plus concret, ça donne Ça !**

_( Bon, pas besoin de préciser, hein ?^^)_

POV Law :

Plaquée contre le mur, Aylan lécha délicatement la mâchoire de Law du bout de la langue, le chatouillant en venant effleurer son cou.

La plupart de ses réactions étaient typiquement félines, prenant par surprise le jeune capitaine qui s'amusait à les découvrir au fur et à mesure. Les mains de sa nakama vinrent caresser ses flancs de manière plus que suggestive. Le jeune capitaine se pencha vers elle et embrassa son cou, murmura d'une voix chaude :

- On reprend là où on en était ?

POV Aylan:

La phrase espérée résonna enfin à mes oreilles. Je souris. C'est pas trop tôt !

Law n'attendit pas ma réponse et, enlaçant ma taille, me souleva et me porta jusqu'au lit à notre gauche, m'y étendit sans douceur. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il continu, mais Law s'arrêta aussitôt, ne se couchant pas sur moi et restant au-dessus, appuyé sur ses mains.

Surprise, je relevais la tête, le fixant.

Il me regarda, brûlant de désir, mais avec une prudence que je compris immédiatement et qui m'agaça, même si c'était pour moi qu'il le faisait.

Et aussi pour lui, certes... et pour l'état de sa moquette. Et de ses murs. Mais je m'en fous, y'a aucun risque !

J'attrapais le col de son tee-shirt et l'attirais vers moi, mais il résista facilement et leva un sourcil, me contemplant avec insistance.

Je soupirais en fronçant les sourcils. Quel casse-pied ! Sentant qu'il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire, je lui lançais un coup d'œil énervé et fermais les yeux un instant, vérifiant l'activité de la bête.

Toujours rien. Juste une aura faible, sans plus.

Je rouvris les paupières, plongeais mes yeux dans les siens, et admirais au passage son visage à l'angle dur dans la pénombre de la chambre. J'avais mis du temps à réellement apprécier la beauté humaine, mais là je trouvais mon alpha carrément canon !

Il me rendit mon regard, attendant ma réponse. Je hochais la tête avec détermination.

Le jeune capitaine sourit, plaqua enfin ses lèvres sur les miennes et se coucha entièrement sur moi.

J'appréciais la sensation de son corps et de son poids sur moi, mais cela faisait aussi remonter la vieille appréhension d'être immobilisée... que j'envoyais paître ailleurs si j'y étais. Casse-toi tu veux ?

Je l'avais décidé, et je faisais confiance à Law.

Alors vas pas me faire chier !

Je tentais de respirer doucement, chose assez difficile dans ce genre de situation, et entrepris de me calmer. Refoulant ces pensées, je me concentrais uniquement sur lui.

Parcourant mon visage de baisés papillons, le médecin descendit jusqu'à mon cou, suivit le contour de mes clavicules du bout des lèvres en glissant une main sous mon tee-shirt, caressant mon ventre et dessinant des formes autour de mon nombril.

Je fermais les yeux et rejetais la tête en arrière.

J'agrippais ses courts cheveux de jais, si doux, alors que son visage descendait sur mon ventre, dédaignant ma poitrine encore couverte. Ses mains relevèrent mon tee-shirt un peu plus haut.

Le Chirurgien de la Mort partit à la découverte de mes abdos du bout de la langue, laissant une traînée humide sur ma peau, me faisant frissonner quand il passait sur mes cicatrices, suivant leur contour avec lenteur. Il s'appuyait sur ses genoux, assis à cheval sur mes cuisses, la chaleur qui émanait de lui était agréable...

J'inspirais profondément.

Voulant plus, j'attrapais son visage et l'attirais vers moi, réclamant un baisé qu'il me donna sur le champ avec passion, étendant ses jambes sur les miennes et appuyant son bassin contre mes hanches. Il visita ma bouche, caressant ma langue et mes dents avec domination, prenant ce côté animal qui me plaisait tant, me faisant vibrer.

Je laissais mes mains parcourir son dos musclé, glissant sur ses omoplates jusqu'à sa colonne vertébrale, et descendant dans le bas de son dos, au creux de ses reins. Je glissais le bout de mes doigts sous son pantalon, effleurant sa peau.

Law se redressa en s'appuyant sur mes hanches, mais s'arrêta, toujours prudent vis-à-vis de la bête. Je fronçais le museau, de plus en plus agacée par ces précautions que je savais inutiles.

Il était aussi impatient que moi, ça se voyait à ses muscles contractés et ses pupilles dilatées, même s'il se contrôlait.

_Et ben ? Vas-y ! _avais-je envie de lui balancer.

Mais seul un gémissement quémandeur s'échappa de ma bouche, que je m'empressais de refermer sous le petit rire de Law. Je rougis encore plus.

Le jeune capitaine glissa ses mains le long de mes flancs en partie dénudés, passant sur mon short vers mes cuisses, qu'il caressa d'une main experte.

- Haahhhm... soupirais-je alors que mon alpha posais une main sur mes abdos et la descendait doucement entre mes jambes, effleurant mon bas-ventre en feu.

Je me collais violemment à lui, incapable d'attendre plus, et m'agrippais à ses épaules, y plantant mes ongles. Il m'immobilisa en saisissant mes poignets, les yeux rieurs.

- Patience... me souffla-t-il dans le cou d'une voix rauque, me faisant frissonner de partout.

-J- j'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part... marmonnais-je en haletant.

Law se contenta de rire. Il saisit mes cuisses et les entrouvrit légèrement, s'arrêta, vérifia que je ne perdais pas le contrôle. Je lui montrais les dents en grondant sourdement, lui lançant un regard meurtrier, et il eut un petit sourire ironique avant de m'écarter les jambes d'un coup brutal et d'y glisser ses hanches.

Je me redressais brusquement sous la sensations inconnue, mais il me saisit les épaules et me re-plaqua immédiatement sur le lit, m'embrassant sauvagement alors que je grognais de plaisir, ignorant les battements accélérés de mon cœur martelant ma poitrine.

Son bassin plaqué contre le mien, mes jambes forcées d'être écartés comme ça... C'était bizarre. Mais pas désagréable...

Law souleva d'avantage mon t-shirt, l'arrêtant à la limite de mes seins qu'il effleura du bout de ses doigts froids, me faisant frissonner violemment alors que je déglutissais.

Le médecin stoppa le baisé et enleva définitivement mon haut, le balançant à travers la pièce sans un regard pour lui. Torse nue, je le vis me contempler sans gêne, les yeux brillant de désir.

Je me retenais de justesse de me tortiller sous ce regard, n'ayant pas l'habitude d'être regardée comme ça, mais ne détournais pas les yeux des siens.

Je le regardais, étalée sur le dos, les paumes sur les draps tournées vers le haut, lui au-dessus de moi, contractant ses abdos pour se redresser, ses mains encadrant mon visage. Ma vue, meilleure que la sienne de nuit, me permettait de détailler chaque parcelle de peau s'offrant à moi.

Je dévorais du regard ce mâle musclé me dominant, et je me surpris à aimer ça, être ainsi isolée de tout par ce corps puissant et assuré.

Je remis mes mains en mouvements, les faisant passer sur ses flancs. Je me léchais les babines et plantais mes yeux dans ceux de mon capitaine, l'invitant à continuer.

Dévoilant ses dents blanches, il eut un sourire possessif très sauvage qui me fit pousser un petit grognement, alors que son odeur se déployait autour de lui, me frappant de son désir comme une gifle, et je hoquetais presque.

Le jeune capitaine se pencha, saisit un téton entre ses lèvres et le lécha doucement, me faisant me cambrer sous la sensation alors que sa main faisait subir le même traitement à son jumeau, le pinçant entre ses doigts. C'était délicieux...

- Mmm...

Je lâchais un petit cri de plaisir alors que mon alpha mordillait ma peau sensible, faisant tressauter de façon incontrôlable mon bassin contre ses hanches.

Un petit éclair de conscience me traversa et, ne voulant pas être la seule torse nu, j'agrippais son tee-shirt et entrepris de le faire glisser de ses épaules dont les muscles roulèrent sous sa peau alors qu'il se soulevait, me facilitant la tâche.

Le vêtement tomba rapidement au sol, et je pus enfin contempler ce corps à la peau contrastant par sa couleur plus clair avec la mienne, de ses épaules musclées aux pectoraux finement dessinés, en passant par ses abdos à en faire baver une panthère.

J'inversais brusquement les positions en poussant violemment ses épaules, et me retrouvais à califourchon sur lui, mes mains glissant déjà sur sa peau dorée, partant de son cou qu'il dévoila sous le touché, la tête penchée en arrière, suivant le contour de ses clavicules et caressant chaque parcelle de peau s'offrant à moi.

Dès qu'il offrit sa gorge, je me jetai dessus, titillant sa peau de mes dents tout en le caressant de mes mains. Je pris délicatement sa pomme d'Adam entre mes crocs, et il déglutit involontairement. Je ris, amusée par sa réaction instinctive.

Je relâchais la pression sur sa pomme d'Adam pour ensuite parcourir en longueur sa gorge offerte d'un léger coup de langue. Je l'embrassai comme il l'avait fait, parcourant sa bouche, caressant sa langue. Il accentua le baisé en passant une main sur ma nuque, tout en caressa ma jambe droite de l'autre.

Je sentais sous moi son membre se tendre peu à peu et son corps se contracter d'avantage dans cette position tellement différente.

Je sentis sa respiration s'accélérer peu à peu, sa poitrine venant effleurer mes seins, et il lâcha un gémissement quand mes mains vinrent caresser ses tétons.

Ne sachant pas comment le satisfaire, je tachais de l'imiter au mieux, mais finis par me redresser, le contemplant alors qu'il haletait, sous moi, me laissant parfaitement libre, ses mains reposant sur mes cuisses, ses yeux suivant le moindre de mes mouvements, me mettant un peu mal à l'aise.

Je savourais cependant cette sensation d'être ainsi au-dessus de Law, ce qui n'arriverait pas tous les quatre matins ! Mais je voulais lui rendre le plaisir qu'il me donnait.

- Law ? Soufflais-je en me penchant vers sa bouche, léchant doucement ses lèvres.

Il sourit et m'embrassa un instant.

- Mm ? Fit-il sensuellement, jouant de son bassin pour venir frotter son érection contre mon entrejambe.

Je fermais les yeux un instant sous cette nouvelle sensation qui me fit frissonner, alors que je sentais une vague de plaisir bien plus puissante monter en moi. Tâchant de me contrôler, je répondis, murmurant au creux de son oreille :

- Apprends-moi à te faire du bien...

Il gémit en m'entendant, et ses mains se refermèrent brutalement sur mes hanches, comme un étau puissant qui me retourna, me mettant sur les draps. Le choc me coupa un instant le souffle, et il m'empêcha sournoisement de récupérer en m'embrassant sauvagement.

Haletant, le corps parcouru de frissons, ses mains serrant mes hanches à m'en faire mal, Law me sourit.

- Ne me dis pas ça comme ça Aylan... murmura-t-il en mordillant mon oreille droite. Tu pourrais le regretter...

Rejetant la tête en arrière, je gémis alors qu'une de ses mains se glissait dans mon short, me surprenant par sa température glacée comparée à la mienne. Mais je ne me laissais pas distraire... enfin, pas trop.

- Law ! Insistais-je, plongeant mon regard dans ses yeux cendrés qui luisaient d'une lueur très excitante.

Un petit sourire en coin apparut sur son visage tendu par le désir, et il m'embrassa, me faisant trembler.

- Pas cette fois... Tu me laisses faire... grogna-t-il, et il glissa sa main dans mon short, l'appuyant contre mon entrejambe.

- Aaah... geignis-je, l'esprit déjà complètement embrumé.

Law ricana contre mon oreille.

- Tu es déjà mouillée... souligna-t-il, et je lui mordis l'épaule, perçant sa peau de mes canines pointues, faisant couler un minuscule filet de sang.

Il me saisit l'épaule droite entre ses dents en retour, laissant sa marque sur ma peau alors qu'il retirait sa main rapidement, me débarrassant de mon short au passage, et détachait sa ceinture.

Je plaquais ses lèvres sur les miennes en lui maintenant le cou, n'en pouvant plus, le corps en feu, mon bas-ventre pulsant douloureusement.

Cette fois je savais ce que je voulais. Je voulais le sentir en moi, entièrement, le posséder vraiment, et que plus personne d'autre ne l'ait.

Law se dégagea de son pantalon, et je pouvais voir la bosse de son érection à travers le tissu de son caleçon noir. Sans attendre, brisant notre baisé brûlant, j'attrapais le dernier vêtement et tirais dessus, curieuse, libérant son membre fièrement érigé.

C'était la première fois que je voyais un mâle entièrement nu, et cette vision me fascina, d'autant plus que cet homme était Law. Il n'avait rien à envier aux mâles de mon île...

D'un coup de pied, le jeune capitaine se débarrassa de l'encombrant vêtement et se rallongea avec passion sur moi.

Je le vis tenter de se retenir, ne voulant pas rejouer la dernière scène, mais je l'attirais vers moi, et ré-écartais instinctivement les jambes, laissant son bassin se glisser entre elles. Il lâcha un soupir et embrassa mon museau. Il se redressa un instant, me regarda, et eut un étrange sourire...

Sans plus attendre, Law me pénétra d'un coup.

Je me mordis les lèvres sous la douleur qui m'envahit, et des larmes me montèrent aux yeux. J'avais l'impression d'être déchirée de l'intérieur, et mon alpha se figea, attendit que je m'habitue tout en caressant mes flancs et mon ventre pour me détendre. Il murmura quelque chose à mon oreille, mais je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il disait...

La douleur disparue rapidement, et je tachais de me décrisper, ébahie par les sensations qui naissaient en moi.

Mon alpha, voyant que j'étais prête, redonna un coup de hanches sec et pénétra entièrement en moi. Je lâchais un petit cri de douleur, immédiatement suivie de gémissement de plaisir alors que Law reprenait lentement ses coups de hanches, s'enfonçant plus profondément à chaque fois.

POV Law :

Dans un gémissement de plaisir étouffé, Law pénétra enfin en Aylan. Atteignant ce qu'il attendait depuis des jours, des mois! Il savoura cette sensation d'être en elle, de la posséder, au maximum.

Sa compagne lâcha un petit cri de douleur, et il s'arrêta immédiatement, patientant alors qu'elle s'habituait à sa présence, la caressant, lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes à l'oreille.

Le jeune capitaine la sentie se détendre un peu, et redonna un sec coup de hanche, entrant pleinement en elle, alors que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes et qu'elle mordait sa lèvre en grimaçant.

_Pas trop vite... _se dit-il, ignorant les élancements de son membre tendu et douloureux, alors que des vagues de plaisir remontaient le long de ses hanches, le faisant frissonner.

Law commença de légers mouvements, attendant qu'Aylan réagisse, et dès qu'un gémissement de pur plaisir et de surprise résonna dans la chambre, il entama de longs vas et viens de plus en plus profond, prenant tout son temps, profitant pleinement de l'idée de posséder enfin celle qu'il aimait.

Il s'arrêta un instant, la contemplant, pour le simple plaisir de la voir lui gronder dessus pour qu'il reprenne ses mouvements. Law se pencha et l'embrassa passionnément. Embrumée par le plaisir, Aylan le lui rendit par automatisme, maladroite et haletante.

Ses orbes turquoises brûlantes ne le quittaient pas, encore humides de larmes, mais déjà luisantes de plaisir.

Le Chirurgien de la Mort stoppa le baisé, et obéit à son ordre, restant lent alors qu'elle gémissait de plus en plus, voulant qu'il aille plus vite.

_Pas encore..._ songea-t-il, amusé de la voir lui montrer les dents alors que ses mains agrippaient ses épaules, s'y accrochant instinctivement. Elle parcourra son torse de ses mains, descendit jusqu'à ses hanches et caressa ses fesses musclées.

Law tenta de réguler sa respiration, sentant qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir se retenir encore très longtemps si elle continuait à gémir comme-...

- Aaah ! Cria brutalement Aylan en se cambrant d'avantage sous lui, ses jambes pliées enserrant avec force ses hanches.

...Ça.

Il sourit. Il avait trouvé le point sensible. Il commença à accélérer le mouvement, et le bassin de la jeune femme répondit enfin au sien, ondulant avec lui au rythme de ses coups de hanches. Une décharge de violent plaisir traversa brutalement ses hanches et remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

- Anhhn... gémit-il.

Incapable de se retenir, il accéléra encore.

POV Aylan :

Le jeune capitaine lâcha un gémissement alors que je commençais à bouger en rythme avec lui, mouvant mes hanches contre les siennes, complètement dépassée par le plaisir que je ressentais.

Le sentir bouger en moi déclenchait des vagues de sensations qui déferlaient le long de mes hanches et venaient lécher mon dos comme une flamme, me faisant vibrer alors que j'enfonçais mes ongles dans les épaules de mon alpha.

Je laissais échapper un premier cri, rapidement suivi d'un deuxième alors que Law gémissait de plus en plus fort. Il accéléra encore ses coups de hanches, qui devinrent erratiques, et j'entourais son bassin de mes jambes, le voulant d'avantage.

- Law ! Criai-je sous les violentes décharges qui jaillissaient de chacun de ses coups de bassin.

Il cria mon nom en retour, agrippant les draps alors que la sueur coulait le long de nos corps liés. Je n'en pouvais plus, le plaisir était trop grand pour que j'arrive à l'assimiler entièrement, je criais à chaque coup de bassin désordonné mais puissant de Law, griffant son dos.

Le jeune capitaine glissa alors un bras autour de ma taille cambrée, et enserrant mes hanches de son avant-bars, la main soutenant mes fesse, il donna de puissant coups de bassin, maintenant ma taille contre lui, ses dents serrées laissant échapper de plus en plus de cris.

Enfin il se figea, la tête penchée en arrière, le dos cambré. Je me crispais autour de lui au même moment et je sentis un liquide brûlant envahir mon bas-ventre, nous envoyant au septième ciel.

Un dernier cri rauque résonnait dans la chambre sombre, jaillissant autant de ma bouche que de la sienne.

Law s'écroula sur moi, haletant et transpirant, pendant que je savourais les dernières sensations, le corps rendu très sensible par le plaisir surpuissant que je venais de ressentir, envahissant mes sens.

Le souffle court, les yeux fermés, je revenais peu à peu sur terre alors que Law se redressait et se retirait.

Ma respiration ralentit peu à peu alors que les martèlements de mon cœur s'apaisaient. J'avais encore du mal à comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer.

C'était... tellement bon, parfait... ce que vous voulez, c'était délicieux ! Je souris à cette pensée.

Une main se posa sur mon front et j'ouvris les paupières à demi, plongeant mon regard dans les yeux cendrés de mon compagnon.

Law déposa un baisé sur mes lèvres et roula sur le côté, s'allongeant contre moi. Je lâchais un profond soupir, le plaisir laissant peu à peu la place à la somnolence. Sa main remonta le long de ma jambe, caressant ma peau du bout du doigt avant de venir se poser sur mon ventre.

Me tournant vers lui, je me pelotonnais dans ses bras, et il embrassa le sommet de ma tête, enfouissant son museau dans ma crinière.

- Je t'aime. Murmurais-je.

Il eut un petit rire.

- Moi aussi.

Je restais un instant en silence, savourant ces mots.

- Ça se passe toujours comme ça ? Questionnais-je, relevant la tête pour mieux le voir.

Ses yeux cendrés brillaient légèrement dans la pénombre, et il rit à nouveau.

- Tu poses toujours autant de questions ?

Je grondai doucement, sentant la fatigue alourdir mes paupières. Appuyant ma tête contre son torse, je murmurais :

- Tu m'apprendras ?

- Il ne faudra pas me le demander deux fois ! Rit-il.

- Bein tiens...

Je lui tournais le dos et il passa une main autour de ma taille, me ramenant contre lui et collant mon dos à son torse. Il se mit à caresser lentement mon ventre, descendant parfois jusqu'à mes jambes pour ensuite revenir à mes flancs.

Je m'endormis immédiatement.

A suivre...

Alors ?

_( ça t'en bouche un coin monsieur-j'y-crois-pas-mustaffa!)_

Vous avez aimé? Dites moi ce que vous en pensez !

Merci d'avoir et à plus les choubidous!


	34. Chapter 34

Bonjour !

_( Ou bonsoir ! Qu'est ce que t'en sais après tout ?)_

J'en sais que je crois pas t'avoir sonné pour le moment !

**PRECISION :** Je vais probablement réécrire le début de ma fiction, mais ce sera de toutes petites modifications, avec aucune nécessitée de relecture pour suivre ! Je ne sais pas si je peux changer sans supprimer pour un moment ma fic...

Si vous savez comment faire, envoyez-moi un PM s'il vous plaît !

Bon, je sens que finalement, je vais devoir passer au un par semaine... j'ai essayé de faire plus, mais tant que je devrais passer mon code, ça ne sera peut-être pas faisable autrement...

Je suis vraiment désolée pour ça ! Mais rassurez-vous, je devrais passer l'examen dans... normalement aux vacances dans deux semaines... Si je l'ai.

_(Je ferai mon possible pour accélérer les postages !-ça se dit ça ?-)_

Enfin, bref, sachez que vos reviews me font toujours autant plaisir en tout cas !

Elles me motivent vraiment pour écrire un peu chaque soir quand je ne rentre pas trop tard !

_( Elle zort avec **zes**... zamoureux plou... prou... pour se saouler j'paris !)_

Et c'est _elle_ qui me dis ça...-'

_(Qu'ez tu f'rais zan moa hein ?)_

Tant de choses...

_( Goua ? *sourire débile* )_

Alors merci beaucoup à Wirya, Tsukiba, HikariOnePiece, AliceLaw, ShaunyBlackSheep, Mzell.m, DJ-Mya972, Monkey. D Sheila et ZebreRose pour vos reviews !

Vous faîtes avancer la fic plus que vous le pensez ! Je vous adore !

_(Je voudrais tout particulièrement saluer Wirya, qui a enfin reconnut un de mes talents !^^ Et ça me fait hyper trop plaisir d'avoir une place dans les reviews adresser à Tigrou, Tu peux pas savoir ! T'es génial !_

_En parlant de ça, je m'excuse profondément devant Masirkkisoi, Tigrou a posté le dernier_

_chapitre trop vite, je n'ai pas pu te remercier de m'avoir adressé un mot dans ta review ! Donc merci les gens de vous intéresser à la buveusedecidremangeusedesaucissonfoiegrascomplètem entbarje ! C'est cool !) _

Noon ! Ne l'écoutez surtout pas !Elle est encore complètement bourré, vous vous souvenez ?!

_(Oh, damare. )_

Bon, finis les blablatages, et souvenez-vous que, de la baleine à la sardine et du poisson rouge à l'anchois, dans le fond de l'eau chacun dîne d'un plus petit que soi...( Citation ne m'appartenant pas, j'ignore le nom de l'auteur !)

_( Et c'est MOI qui suis saoul!)_

**Poisson frappant**

_( Ou comment terminer en sushi sans avoir passé commande !) _

POV Kidd :

Et bein c'est pas trop tôt ! Ils allaient enfin la fermer ! Il commençait à en avoir marre de leurs soupirs-cris-gémissements à tire-larigot je ne sais quoi...

Indigné, le perroquet bleu pétard s'installa confortablement sur le dessus de l'étagère de Law où il avait pris l'habitude de dormir au grand dam de ce dernier. Il contempla les deux pigeons qui venaient enfin de s'endormir un peu en contrebas.

Impossible de pioncer avec leur raffut.

Il en avait vu des vertes et des pas mûres dans sa courte existence, surtout en vivant avec Aylan, mais depuis qu'il était arrivé sur ce sous-marin, il ne s'était pas passé un seul instant sans que quelqu'un ( il-ne-nommerait-personne-suivez-son-regard ) ne cherche à le balancer à la friture, où ne le confonde avec un objet de déco pour porte d'entrée.

Et ça, c'était quand même pas très urbain.

Ce « quelqu'un » devait être, d'ailleurs, sacrément myope, parce que réussir à confondre le clou avec le poignard... faut l'faire.

Alors écouter par-dessus le marché les accouplements d'une dinde et de son dindonneau, très peu pour lui, merci.

Déjà, dans la jungle, c'était pas brillant, mais alors dans une boîte de conserve pour sushis...

Mais qu'avait-il fait au monde pour mériter ça ?

Bon, à part faire tourner chèvre dès qu'il le pouvait la dinde en question, crotter sur la place dudit dindonneau, vider les réserves de pain plus vite qu'un bataillon de poules, répéter tous ce qu'Aylan lui disait en parfaite connaissance de cause, mettre le bazar à peu près partout où il passe et casser les pieds du cuisinier le matin, qu'est ce qu'il avait fait au nom du ciel ?!

Il aurait pu rester dans la jungle... se trouver une petite jolie oiselle... faire de jolis petits oisillons... avoir un joli petit nid... vivre une joli petite vie... et finir dans le joli petit estomac du premier carnivore passant par là.

… ( les méninges carburent à 100 à l'heure )

Tout bien réfléchi, il était pas si mal ici... Et puis, c'était assez intéressant de les observer, question de culture générale, vous voyez ?

… Hé ! C'est pas une raison pour recommencer !

STOP J'AI DIS ! C'est dingue ça...

POV Law :

Law, fidèle à son habitude, se réveilla tôt le matin. Se redressant dans le lit et s'étirant, son regard se posa sur la forme allongée près de lui.

Aylan, sur le flanc, les draps remontés presque jusqu'à son nez, ses cheveux blancs dissimulant son visage, dormait toujours profondément malgré les mouvements de son nouvel amant.

Il eut un petit sourire, se pencha et écarta les mèches blanches de son visage. Il ne s'attarda pas sur leur couleurs, s'y étant accoutumé. Reculant le drap, il la contempla un instant, et sentit le désir l'envahir de nouveau.

Il effleura la peau de son épaule d'une main, et embrassa sa nuque. Elle émit un petit couinement dans son sommeil, le faisant rire doucement.

Chassant son envie de la réveiller et de recommencer la nuit encore une fois, Law se leva, s'habilla rapidement, jeta un regard assassin au perroquet bleu pétard squattant son étagère et sortit.

C'est dur d'être responsable quand on a une fille pareille dans son lit.

POV Aylan :

Un bruit me tira brutalement du monde des rêves et je me réveillais en me redressant brusquement, complètement désorientée.

Je clignais des yeux quelques secondes, avant de reconnaître la chambre de Law, désertée par ce dernier soit dit en passant. Je m'étirais, secouée par mon réveil brutal. Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu me-...

CLANG !

Un nouveau choc ébranla la chambre alors que je me faisais éjecter du lit.

- Hey ho ! C'est finis oui ?! M'écriais-je, étalée sur le tapis, la couverture pendant du lit, à moitié entraînée dans ma chute.

Ils sont pas bien là-haut ?! Qu'est ce qu'ils foutent ?

Grommelant contre les crétins aux commandes, je me levais, fis un pas vers la porte avant de me rende compte que j'étais nue. Faudrait p'têtre s'habiller.

J'en connais un que ça ne dérangerait pas tant que ça mais bon...

La nuit me revint en mémoire et je souris. Alors c'était ça l'amour chez les humains. Et bein on s'en fait pas... Ç'avait été si bon !

Chez les animaux, c'était : J'ai battu le gros crétin qui se traîne dans son sang par là-bas alors tourne-toi deux s'condes et discute pas.

Pas exactement la même chose.

Là c'était plutôt : t'es mignonne j'en ai envie je suis le mâle qu'il te faut pis au fond tes d'accord alors tourne-toi deux secondes et discute pas.

La comparaison me fit ricaner alors que je pivotais vers mon armoire, décidant que c'était quand même mieux d'enfiler quelque chose avant de sortir et d'aller voir ce que-

CLAAAANG !

Le choc me fit de nouveau rouler au sol, et ma tête alla dire bonjour au pied de mon armoire.

- OH ! ON SE CALME ! Hurlais-je au plafond, plus qu'agacée, frottant la bosse qui commençait à pointer sur le haut de mon crâne. YA UN PET' A LA CAFETIERE OU QUOI ?!

La soit-disant cafetière ne répondit pas, préférant rester silencieuse plutôt que d'avoir à affronter une hystérique à poil.

En revanche, la porte n'était pas de cette avis, et elle s'ouvrit en grand sur... Penguin !

- Aylan debout ! Dépêche-toi on-...

Il me remarqua, assise sur le tapis à me frotter la tête, et s'arrêta net en rougissant.

- Un problème ? Lançais-je, étonnée.

Le cuisinier se retourna d'un coup et fixa la porte en face de lui, visiblement très gêné.

Hé bein ?

- Est ce que tu... peux te couvrir s'il te plaît ? Balbutia-t-il en se tortillant.

Comprenant enfin, j'éclatais de rire, ayant oublier ce problème de nudité chez les humains.

- Excuse-moi. Dis-je entre deux ricanements.

Ouvrant mon armoire, le sourire aux lèvres, je choisis un débardeur blanc avec une sorte de symbole noir dans le dos et un bermuda beige clair, les enfilant rapidement et attrapai une paire de baskets.

- C'est bon, finis-je par déclarer. Je suis prête !

Penguin jeta un rapide coup d'œil en arrière, puis se détendit en me voyant habillée. Il avait une couleur... intéressante aux joues.

Il valait pas mieux que Sachi sur ce plan-là mon cuisinier préféré...

- Qu'est ce qui s'passe là-haut au juste ? Continuais-je en fronçant les sourcils, pendant que Penguin me faisait signe de le suivre en marchant vers la porte.

- On ne sait pas précisément, mais on reçoit des chocs sur la coque depuis un moment, et on ne sait pas d'où ça vient. D'ailleurs ça a l'air de s'être un peu calmé.

Nous relevâmes dans un bel ensemble la tête pour fixer le plafond d'un regard perplexe. Il nous lança un coup d'œil tout aussi vide.

- Bon, quand vous aurez finis de bailler aux corneilles en tapant la discute au plafond, vous pourrez peut être venir nous filer un coup de main, hein ? Lança une voix dans notre dos, nous faisant sursauter.

Sachi, adossé au chambranle de la porte, nous regardait blasement derrière ses lunettes, comme trop lassé de nous deux pour faire autre chose.

Je lui montrais les dents.

- Si on a envoyé le plus valeureux homme de l'équipage venir nous chercher, c'est que ça doit pas trop chauffer là-haut non ? Soulignais-je avec ironie.

- On sait maintenant que c'est un Roi des Mers, rien de bien méchant. Mais ça fait un moment qu'il taquine la coque. Répliqua-t-il sans relever, même si je le sentais agacé.

Hé hé.

- Et vous ne vous en êtes pas rendu compte avant ? Relançais-je, surprise.

Le Sub Nautilus avait de nombreux moyen d'explorer son environnement, dont un extrêmement perfectionné, la vigie. Et je sais de quoi je parle...

Pourquoi ne l'avaient-ils pas aperçu plus tôt ?

- Il est très rapide. Expliqua le mécanicien en fronçant les sourcils. Un peu trop même. Et le crétin à la vigie s'est endormi pendant son tour.

Je ris. Je ne voudrais pas être à la place du gaffeur quand Law s'occuperait de son cas. Et là aussi, je sais de quoi je parle.

Mais Sachi semblait perturbé par cette histoire de vitesse de l'animal.

- Montons. Décida Penguin.

Nous le suivîmes rapidement, alors que les coups reprenaient contre la coque jaune du sous-marin, nous envoyant valser contre les murs.

…

…

- Putain de bordel de merde !

Alors que je me reprenais pour la quatrième fois le métal froid dans la face avec très peu d'élégance, je frottais ma nouvelle bosse en jurant, balançant fièrement tout le vocabulaire appris au contact des pirates.

- Si je la choppe s'te bestiole, j'la tue et j'lui bouffe les tripes ! Grognais-je en direction d'un hublot, remarquant du même coup que le sous-marin était en mode émergé, pouvant voir le ciel bleu au travers.

- Attends un peu que je la cuise. S'amusa Penguin en se redressant, frottant son épaule. Te rends pas malade avec cette saloperie !

Sachi, qui s'était rattrapé de justesse à la porte menant à la salle de contrôle, l'ouvrit et passa l'entrée en boitillant légèrement.

Law et quelques homme s'y trouvaient, dont Jean Bart et Bepo, ce dernier au bord de l'hystérie.

- Olala, il va nous couler c'est certaaaiin ! Gémissait-il en tirant sur ses pauvres oreilles.

Quelques un nous souhaitèrent la bienvenue, mais le capitaine ne bougea pas. Je le regardai quelques secondes et souris légèrement.

De dos, je vis dans la courbure de ses épaules qu'il était concentré sur ce qu'il y avait en face, le panneau de contrôle.

Je m'approchais de lui et il tendit sa main en arrière sans se retourner, entourant mes hanches, y exerça une pression un instant, avant de m'attirer vers lui.

Me laissant faire, je me plaçais à sa droite et fixais l'écran sur le monde marin nous sous-plombant placé devant lui, qu'il manipulait à l'aide de manettes sous ses doigts agiles.

POV Penguin :

Penguin observa le manège de sa nakama et du capitaine.

Tien tiens... Ils sont passé à l'acte tous les deux... Pas trop tôt ! Ça va détendre le capitaine ça, y s'ra déjà moins frustré. Héhé.

En espérant que ça apprenne à l'autre gaffeuse à mieux se tenir.

A cette pensée, des nouvelles couleurs vinrent teintées ses joues et il détourna les yeux de la jeune femme, mettant sa main sur son nez pour cacher un éventuel - certain - afflux de sang... Aucune pudeur cette fille.

Et il pria très fort pour la tranquillité des prochaines nuits.

POV Aylan :

Fixant mes yeux sur l'écran, j'aperçus un éclair d'écailles avant que celles-ci filent ailleurs, hors de ma vue.

Je fronçais les sourcils, un détail me frappant, sans que j'arrive à mettre le doigt dessus.

Law s'agita un instant pour le retrouver à l'écran, et finit par le repérer à l'arrière du Sub Nautilus, juste avant que l'animal ne donne un grand coup de tête dans la carrosserie jaune, manquant de tous nous faire valser cul-par-dessus-tête.

C'est d'ailleurs ce qui arriva à certains.

CLANNNNNNNG !

La vibration résonna un long moment avant que les murs ne cessent de trembler. Me décrochant du tableau de contrôle, ignorant les cris de protestation et les jurons résonnant derrière moi, je fixais le poisson, fronçant les sourcils à mesure que je le détaillais.

Grand, au moins neuf mètres de long, il était de couleur cuivre sale, avait de puissante nageoires bleues-beiges sombres sur ses flancs, une crête hérissée de piquants noirs, une nageoire caudale ressemblant à celle d'un requin, et une mâchoire à en faire pâlir les tigres de mon île.

Il resta un instant figé, comme sonné, avant de se propulser au loin d'un rapide battement de nageoires.

Je grimaçais un instant, mordillant ma lèvre inférieure. Ce poisson avait quelque chose... un petit truc qui me turlupinait.

Je sentis le regard interrogateur de Law à mes côtés, posé sur moi.

Mais je l'ignorais, et il ne me posa pas de questions immédiates, continuant sa recherche de l'animal, attendant que je prenne la parole.

- C'est pas normal... finis-je par marmonner. Quelque chose cloche.

- Ça je l'avais remarqué. Tu peux préciser ? Répliqua le jeune capitaine en fronçant les sourcils quand la poiscaille disparue une fois de plus de notre champ de vision.

Les discussions derrière nous s'étaient tues, et tous écoutaient attentivement.

J'attendis encore une fois de pouvoir observer le comportement du Roi des Mers, et Law le retrouva de nouveau à l'arrière sur le flanc gauche, alors qu'il prenait son élan pour nous percuter, mettant sa tête en plein dans notre champs de vision.

L'attaque fut tellement rapide que je n'eus pas le temps de m'agripper à quelque chose. Je pus cependant apercevoir encore ce détail qui me taraudait juste avant de basculer.

BLAAAAAANNNNG !

- IIIAAAAAH ! Hurlais-je en me faisant éjecter à l'autre bout de la pièce, prise par surprise par la violence du choc.

Je heurtais le mur métallique brutalement, me coupant le souffle, et retombai mollement au sol. Tous les hommes présents s'étaient fais mettre à terre, et l'onde de choc résonnait encore sur les murs, bientôt couverts par quelques glapissement de douleur vite remplacés par des grognements colériques.

Me frottant la tête, je me redressais en grimaçant avant de manquer de m'écrouler sur ma jambe droite.

- Merde ! Crachais-je, c'est pas vrai !

J'agrippais mon genou, d'où irradiait une douleur intense, alors que les hommes autour de moi se relevaient, de fort méchante humeur et pas plus poli que moi.

Mon alpha, compagnon, et nouvellement partenaire, gardant son visage impassible, se releva rapidement et, s'adaptant au roulis qu'avait causé l'attaque du Roi des Mers sur la coque, il fit parcourir son regard dans la salle en se frottant une épaule, vérifiant que tout allait bien.

Son regard se posa sur moi, et il fronça les sourcils en voyant ma grimace de douleur.

Il allait s'approcher quand un voyant rouge s'alluma sur le tableau de bord. Une voix paniquée sortit de l'interphone à côté :

- _Sachi ! On a un gros soucis du côté des soupapes arrières ! Cette saloperie d'emmerdeur de __poiscaille de mes deux a ouvert une fissure dans la coque, l'eau y entre à toute volée ! _

Law se retourna d'un bloc, et Sachi lâcha un nouveau juron. Le mécanicien boitilla le plus vite possible vers l'escargophone miniature relié au système de communication d'urgence, décrochant rapidement :

- Ici Sachi ! Décris moi les dégâts Marle ! Dit-il rapidement, les sourcils froncés et le regard concentré.

_- On a une grosse voie d'eau sur la partie arrière de la pièce, d'environ trois pouces de long et deux et demie de large !_

Sachi jura silencieusement, se mordant les lèvres.

Heu... ça voulait dire quoi son charabia ?

_- L'eau s'infiltre à une vitesse de plus de quatre-vingt centilitres par minutes, j'ai déjà de l'eau jusqu'aux chevilles !_

- OK, combien de gars sont avec toi ? S'alarma le mécanicien.

_- Quatre, dont un assommé par le choc et un autre blessé à l'épaule ! On peut savoir pourquoi ce connard s'acharne sur nous ?!_

Sachi se tourna vers Law sans répondre à la question et échangea un regard avec lui. Tous les hommes présents les regardèrent, attentifs.

L'alpha prit rapidement la parole, ordonnant avec calme et efficacité, lorgnant du coin de l'œil l'animal qui s'éloignait à présent paresseusement :

- Jean Bart, tu restes ici et tu gères le sous-marin, en gardant à l'œil cette saloperie. Penguin, tu pars avec Sachi, prenez trois hommes avec vous et allez filer un coup de main aux soupapes. Leit, va checker les ballasts, faudrait pas qu'on s'immerge alors qu'on a une voie d'eau. S'il y a un problème, tu sais quoi faire. Les autres, démerdez-vous pour me descendre ce Roi des Mers avant que ce soit lui qui le fasse.

- Et moi ? Grimaçais-je, maintenant toujours mon genou entre mes mains, en équilibre précaire sur un pied.

- Ne bouge pas, je m'occupe de toi. Répliqua-t-il en s'avançant vers moi, son nodachi à la main, alors que la salle se vidait précipitamment.

Law me fit m'adosser contre le mur, posa son sabre à mes côtés, et retira mes mains de ma jambe, les remplaçant par les siennes, glacées.

Son odeur envahit mon museau, et je l'inspirais avec plaisir, des fourmillements envahissant mon ventre, me permettant d'ignorer les élancements de ma jambe droite.

Concentré sur sa tâche, il palpa délicatement mon genou, et tira un peu sur la jambe. Je grondais immédiatement et crispais les poings, la douleur s'amplifiant.

Ne me prêtant aucune attention, mais prenant en compte ma réaction dans ses analyses, le médecin reposa au sol ma jambe. Il fit passer ses doigts sur l'arrière de mon genou, puis les fis doucement glisser jusqu'à l'extrémité sud du tibia.

Il tâta doucement l'endroit avent de relever la tête vers moi.

- Tu t'es déchirée les ligaments sous le genou, au niveau du tibia, et probablement une partie du muscle. Tu ne vas pas pouvoir marcher avant un bon moment. Je te mettrais une attelle quand j'aurais le temps, et je ferais un examen plus approfondi plus tard.

Merde, c'était vraiment pas le moment !

- Il faut que j'aille sur le pont vérifier quelque chose. Grinçais-je alors qu'il manipulait de nouveau ma jambe entre ses doigts froids.

- Tu as remarqué quelque chose. Répliqua le médecin sans lever les yeux.

Ce n'était pas une question, mais j'expliquais :

- Pas sûr, mais j'ai un moyen de vérifier. Un truc cloche.

- Je le pense aussi. Mets ta main autour de mes épaules.

J'entourais sa nuque de mon bras et, tenant son nodachi dans sa main gauche, il glissa son bras droit autour de mes cuisses et me souleva, traversant la salle facilement malgré le déséquilibre de mon poids.

Je serrais les dents sous les chocs répétitifs que sa marche faisait sur ma jambe blessée battant contre sa hanche, et agrippais son cou plus fort, tentant d'amortir l'impact.

Nous atteignîmes rapidement la porte menant au pont après avoir croisé plusieurs membres d'équipage courant dans les couloirs à toute vitesse, plusieurs avec le visage en sang à cause de ce putain de poisson.

Law l'ouvrit de sa main gauche et sortit à l'air libre.

Je clignais des yeux sous le soleil de fin de matinée, et inspirais une bouffé d'air frais.

- Il faudrait qu'il remonte à la surface. Expliquais-je en retirant mon bras de sa nuque.

Me déposant au sol, il glissa sa main dans sa poche et en sortit un Dendenmushi, contacta Jean Bart, puis l'équipe chargée de s'occuper du Roi des Mers et son étrange comportement.

- Faîtes en sorte qu'il remonte à la surface. Ordonna-t-il avant de raccrocher.

M'appuyant sur son épaule, je retrouvais le sol avec un soupir de soulagement, mais restais debout et attendis, sentant l'anxiété m'envahir, ainsi que le pressentiment ressentit un peu plus tôt.

Soudain, le sous-marin trembla légèrement et des bulles affluèrent à la surface.

La crête de l'animal effleura l'air libre, disparue un instant avant qu'il ne s'éjecte hors de l'eau dans un rugissement de protestation.

Je me précipitais vers la balustrade, me cassa la figure à cause de mon genou et manquais de passer par-dessus bord.

Law me rattrapa de justesse en me traitant d'imbécile au passage, mais je l'ignorais, concentrée sur l'appel d'air que la chute allait provoquer.

Le Roi des Mers retomba dans l'eau, faisant jaillir une grosse gerbe d'écume qui se déversa sur le sous-marin, plus précisément sur nos épaules.

- Pas bon ça ! Gémis-je en voyant la grande vague s'abattre sur nous.

Ayant anticipé, nous nous étions jeté au sol et accrochés à la barrière, mais je sentis Law se crisper sous la douche d'eau de mer, mais il ne lâcha pas, se collant à mon dos et nous pressant contre la barrière sous la force de la vague qui fit tanguer le Sub Nautilus.

L'eau glacée nous écrasa contre le pont, nous coupant le souffle, et je gémis sous la pression exercée sur ma jambe. La vague nous submergea complètement, nous privant d'air, qui rapidement, commença à manquer. Je serrais les dents. A ce rythme, Law n'allait pas pouvoir...

Je sentis la prise de mon alpha se détacher peu à peu de la rambarde sous l'action de l'eau de mer. Tentant d'ouvrir les yeux, je repérais Law pas loin de moi et je l'attrapais par le tee-shirt tout en saisissant la barre au dessus de nous.

Trop lourd ! Je n'allais pas y arriver avec une seule main ! Je tentais de l'appeler, mais l'eau s'engouffra immédiatement dans ma bouche et je m'étranglais, suffoquant.

A mon grand soulagement, je sentis alors ses mains entourer ma taille, me permettant d'attraper la barrière à deux mains, et il me laissa assurer notre position.

L'eau s'écoula enfin du pont, relâchant la pression, et j'aspirais une grande goulée d'air frais. .

Trempée jusqu'aux os et reprenant mes esprits, sonnée par l'impact de l'eau, je me relevai en dérapant sous les roulis de la boîte de conserve, les cheveux collés à mon visage.

Au moins, j'avais pu vérifier. Et mon idée se confirmait.

Haletante, dégageant mes cheveux vers l'arrière, glacée dans mes vêtements imbibés d'eau, je me tournais vers Law, qui secouait la tête, chassant les gouttes d'eaux de son visage avec une grimace de dégoût.

- Jamais vu un emmerdeur pareil ! Commenta-t-il placidement, recrachant l'eau avalée en toussant.

- Justement ! On a un soucis là. Répliquais-je, m'étranglant sous le sel dans ma bouche.

Je tirais la langue, essayant de me débarrasser du sel.

Le jeune capitaine se tourna vers moi, sourcils froncés, ses yeux cernés rougis, irrités par le sel, et ses cheveux bruns collants à son visage, l'eau dégoulinant sur sa peau halée.

Je déglutis et l'eau de mer avalée me brûla la gorge. Je cherchais mes mots un instant.

- C'est pas un poisson… Son corps est en métal.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement, et il saisit mon bras.

- Tu en es sûr ?

- Il ne sent pas, enfin, son odeur n'est pas perceptible. Et je sais combien un Roi des Mers peut puer ! Sa tête n'est pas normale aussi. J'ai pu en observer pas mal dans la vigie. Et sur mon île, les poissons ne sont pas comme ça. Il a une bosse anormal sur le haut du crâne, et ses mouvements son désarticulés par rapport à un vrai. Expliquais-je simplement, toussant encore, et commençant à trembler sous l'effet du froid.

Law tourna son regard vers le Roi des Mers, dont la crête dépassait encore de l'eau et nous tournait autour.

Il réfléchit un quart de seconde avant de me fourrer son nodachi dans les mains, d'entourer mes genoux et de m'embarquer sur son épaule, le Dendenmushi dans l'autre, et de foncer vers la porte.

- HEY ! Lâches-moi tout de suite, espèce de cinglé ! Hurlais-je, complètement prise au dépourvu par sa réaction, tapant son épaule du poing pour qu'il me dépose.

Il m'ignora, referma la porte d'un coup de pied et se précipita dans le couloir.

- Jean Bart ! On a un petit problème ! Lança-t-il dans l'escargophone.

_- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe capitaine ?!_ Résonna la voix rauque du navigateur.

- Le Roi des Mers est une machine, un robot. Répliqua le jeune capitaine, moi ballottée sur son épaule, cherchant à respirer avant de mourir asphyxiée, alors qu'il courait vers la salle de contrôle.

_- Une..._

- Oui. Et il a un émetteur placé sur sa tête.

Le silence lui répondit. Puis Jean Bart reprit, après plusieurs minutes de course :

_- Sachi me dit que la faille n'est pas encore réparée, l'eau s'infiltre moins mais..._

- Tant pis, mets les gaz, on se tire d'ici. Coupa le jeune capitaine. Appelle la vigie et tiens moi informé.

Il raccrocha et accéléra. La sensation désagréable du sous-marin s'enfonçant dans l'eau m'envahit, et je vis par les hublots la mer engloutir le Sub Nautilus.

-L-Law ! J-peux-s-voir-s'qui-passe-là ! Tentais-je d'articuler difficilement à chaque enjambées, ma jambe me tiraillant de plus en plus.

- C'est un robot. Répliqua-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil autour de lui dans les croisements, sûrement en train de chercher Bepo.

- Ça-j'-vais-c-pris ! Haletais-je, les abdos brûlants et résistant à l'envie profonde de le mordre histoire qu'il me pose vite fait.

- Il est très certainement envoyé par la marine. Et la bosse sur sa tête est un émetteur.

- D'-ccord... Et-alors ? Co-ent pou-ait-il les pr-vnir qu'il nous-a-tr-vé ?

- Tu peux te taire une seconde ! S'énerva-t-il en s'arrêtant et me reposant brutalement au sol, toujours cherchant autour de lui son second. Réfléchis. Un émetteur s'allume avec un bouton. Bouton situer sur l'émetteur, très certainement.

Je respirais plus facilement, les couloirs arrêtant de danser devant mes yeux et les tâches noirs disparaissant de ma vison.

Heureusement que j'avais atterris sur ma jambe gauche. La délicatesse de mon capitaine est appréciable à tout moment...

- Et ? Articulais-je avec énervement, le voyant concentré ailleurs alors que je cherchais à comprendre.

- Et, à ton avis, la faille du sous-marin, elle vient d'où ? Fit-il sèchement en plantant enfin ses yeux cendrés dans les miens.

Je revis le Roi des Mers version métal venir percuter de sa tête la coque, très violemment, pour finalement nous tourner autour après cette dernière attaque.

- Merde ! Grognais-je. Mais pourquoi ils nous pourchasseraient, nous spécialement ?

- Rien n'indique que ce soit nous la cible en particulier, mais s'ils ont largué ce truc un peu trop perfectionné sur Grand Line, c'est qu'ils ont bien un objectif, et que pour l'atteindre, ils vont déployer un maximum de moyens. Qu'importe les dommages collatéraux. Grinça-t-il. Ils ne louperont pas la chance unique de nous mettre la main dessus.

- Ce qui entraîne ? Enchaînais-je en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ce qui entraîne, sois une grande flotte de marines avec des hauts gradés, ce qui est le meilleur des cas, sois un seul navire...

Il s'interrompit, jeta de nouveau un regard autour avant d'interpeller un homme courant dans leur direction, et lui ordonna d'aller chercher Bepo.

- Et alors ? Le pressais-je, plus qu'agacée par le peu d'attention qu'il me portait pour m'expliquer la situation.

A peine avais-je finis ma phrase que le sous-marin s'ébranla rapidement et je manquais de m'étaler au sol, à défaut de m'étaler sur Law qui me rattrapa d'une main, son autre main accrochée à une barre sur le mur.

Je commençais vraiment à en avoir marre de cette histoire, et ce n'est pas l'envie de l'envoyer paître et de le planter là qui me manquait.

La tension qui régnait et l'angoisse me stressaient de plus en plus, et mon ventre vide n'arrangeait pas les choses, me faisant tanguer sous le manque de calories.

Me dégageant de sa prise, je me mettais devant lui en ménageant ma jambe blessée, et aboyais :

- Law explique-moi une bonne fois pour toute ce qui se passe !

Law me lança un regard énervé, mais il se tourna vers moi et termina sombrement :

- Sois c'est un seul navire avec deux ou trois amiraux à bord. Et reparle moi encore une fois sur ce ton et tu fais un tour dans la chambre froide.

-... Merde. Commentai-je.

Sa réponse m'avait fais l'effet d'une douche encore plus froide que tout à l'heure. J'avais pas pensé à ça.

Nous nous fixâmes un instant, mais je résistais à l'envie de baisser rapidement les yeux sous son aura d'alpha, le défiant encore. L'avait qu'à me le dire plus tôt.

Il se détourna finalement en apercevant Bepo qui courait vers lui, complètement paniqué. L'ours blanc nous rejoignit et commença son rapport d'une voix suraiguë.

- L'eau s'infiltre encore plus vite, les réparations ne sont pas terminées, les panneaux ne tiendront pas longtemps !

L' atmosphère s'alourdit encore, alors que son odeur exhalant la panique venait me frapper de plein fouet, me faisant tanguer un peu plus, les murs pivotant devant mes yeux. J'eus un haut-le-cœur, sentant la bile envahir ma bouche.

J'essorais mes cheveux blancs parsemés de mèches noires en fronçant les sourcils et tâchai de me calmer.

Prenant appuis sur le mur pour rester debout sans prendre appuis sur ma jambe au repos, je fermai les yeux, ignorant les picotements du sel.

J'eus alors une idée, et plaquais mes cheveux contre mon museau, inspirant l'odeur salée, qui masqua celles, tendues et stressantes, de mon entourage. Je respirais mieux, mes muscles, crispés depuis un moment, se détendirent peu à peu, et j'arrêtais de trembler.

Alors que je me concentrais un instant sur ma respiration, je sentis un frémissement presque imperceptible, quelque part.

Incapable de dire d'où il venait, je rouvris les yeux et reniflais autour de moi.

Mais le Dendenmushi de Law sonna dans sa poche, brisant ma concentration, et alors qu'il décrochait, une voix paniquée sortit de l'engin :

_- Capitaine ! Navire de la marine à tribord arrière !_

A suivre...

Voili ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu !

Une petite review ? Souvenez-vous que, dès que l'on franchira le cap des 300 reviews, je poste un OS ! Vous n'aurez qu'à aller jeter un œil sur mon compte si ça vous intéresse !

Merci d'avoir lu !


	35. Chapter 35

_Nouveau chapitre ! Désolée du retard, ça a été la folie ces derniers jours avec le code, la conduite, une fête galère.. enfin bref, il est là !_

_Merci beaucoup à ShaunyBlackSheep, AliceLaw, La rêveuse, Monkey. D Sheila, ZebreRose, Kyona-sama, Mzell.m, Mufy, Tsukiba, La vague folle et Wirya pour vos reviews ! Vous me remontez le morale à un point ! Vous pouvez pas savoir !_

___( On vous AIME !)_

Vraiment désolée pour le retard!

_**Foutue Bestiole !**_

_( Ou comme quoi, les méchants sont pas toujours ceux qu'on croit...)_

_- Capitaine ! Navire de la marine à tribord arrière !_

Law fronça les sourcils, mais resta de marbre alors que Bepo frôlait l'hystérie totale, et se mettait à savonner ses oreilles en courant en cercles dans le couloir et en gémissant qu'on allait tous mourir.

Pas net l'ours.

- Un seul ? Questionna Law, d'une voix où la tension perçait.

_- Oui ! Et un gros !_

- Quelle distance, et quelle vitesse ?

_- Environ trente nœuds, et encore, ils ont le vent de face ! Ils doivent se trouver à environ un mil d'ici, pas plus !_

- Jean Bart, tu me reçois ? Lança le capitaine, changeant d'interlocuteur.

_- Affirmatif capitaine !_

- Reste en contact avec Sachi pour la brèche, mets toute la puissance qui nous est permis dans ces conditions. Et garde un œil sur le robot, il pourrait revenir voir de plus près la couleur de la coque ! Compris ?

_- Oui capitaine. Mais le Roi des Mers est pour l'instant hors de vue !_

- Bien.

Law raccrocha et rangea le Dendenmushi dans la poche de son jean, puis se tourna vers nous.

- Bepo, arrête de tourner en rond, tu me fatigues, vas plutôt aider Sachi dans les réparations. Aylan, tu viens avec moi, si on doit se battre, il vaut mieux que tu puisses bouger mieux que ça.

- Désolé. Murmura le second avant de partir en courant vers la salle des soupapes arrière.

Mon alpha entoura ma taille de son bras et j'agrippais sa nuque de ma main. Il me soutint jusqu'à l'infirmerie principale où je m'assis sur une table le temps qu'il rapporte son matériel.

S'agenouillant devant moi, il banda rapidement mon mollet avec une étrange matière blanche et souple, mais qui maintint ma jambe efficacement, sans m'empêcher de bouger, mais limitant tout de même mes mouvements.

Je l'observais dans ses mouvements précis et rapides, admirant l'efficacité de chacun de ses gestes, et eus un petit sourire intéressé.

La douleur restait présente, mais était supportable. Law se redressa et posa ses affaires à côté de moi. Je lui lançais un regard appréciateur en détaillant ses pectoraux mis en valeur par son tee-shirt moulant, et il me lança un drôle de sourire.

Son odeur changea brutalement de saveur, emplissant d'une vague de désir l'air autour de nous.

J'entrouvris la bouche, goûtant ce parfum que je commençais à affectionner tout particulièrement. Law en profita immédiatement.

Il attrapa ma mâchoire d'une main ferme, plaquant ses lèvres sur les miennes tout en enlaçant ma taille, glissant sa langue dans ma bouche en grognant légèrement.

Je passais mes mains dans ses cheveux et l'attirais à moi, approfondissant le baisé alors qu'il collait son bassin au mien. Trop tôt, il brisa le baisé et embrassa mon cou, avant de reculer.

- Patiente un peu. Me murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Je grondais de mécontentement, et il rit.

- Chaque chose en son temps. Là, on a probablement un amiral sur les bras miss. Continua-t-il avec plus de sérieux.

- Ils sont si fort que ça ? Questionnais-je, boudeuse.

- Plus que tu ne peux le penser. Ne te frottes pas à eux, c'est bien compris ?

Son regard se fit plus dur, et son ton autoritaire.

- Je...

- C'est un ordre.

Je bougonnais dans mon coin, râlant et pestant contre lui, cet imbécile de poiscaille, et l'autre emmerdeur d'amiral à la con.

Le Dendenmushi sonna alors, et la vigie rapporta les dernières informations.

_- Capitaine ! La voie d'eau est trop importante, impossible de distancer le navire de la marine ! Il est déjà à moins de trois quart de mile ! _

- Compris, continue de le surveiller. Répliqua Law.

Il bascula la fréquence sur Jean Bart et lui donna les ordres pour une manœuvre de rapprochement.

- On va aller se farcir un amiral ? Lançais-je, ravie.

Law me sourit, un sourire à faire froid dans le dos.

- Oui, et on va lui faire regretter de nous avoir collé au cul !

- AYLAN !

Je clignais des yeux. Wow, j'étais ou là ?

- Qu'est ce que tu fiches ! Dégage de là ! Hurla une voie que je connaissais bien.

Ma vision revint peu à peu et je regardais autour de moi, complètement paumée. Le combat faisait rage sur le pont du vaisseau de la marine, et le sang volait dans toutes les directions. Dans un parfait silence.

J'écarquillais les yeux. Comment on en était arrivé là, au juste ?! Et pourquoi je n'entends quasiment rien ? Assise en plein milieu du pont, je portais ma main à mon oreille, la retirais ensanglantée. Merde ! Merde merde et re-merde !

Il s'était passé quoi là ?! Cherchant dans ma mémoire, je ne découvrais qu'un gros vide blanc dans mon esprit. Je secouais la tête, tentant de me reprendre et de me lever, mais mes jambes ne m'obéissaient pas.

Le silence autour de moi malgré les hurlements que je devinais sur les lèvres des combattants m'empêchait de me concentrer. La voie reprit, seul son pouvant percer le manteau épais qui m'entourait.

- Couches-toi !

Une masse s'écrasa sur moi, me plaquant au sol alors qu'une jet de lumière rouge brûlante agressait mes yeux, passant juste au-dessus de nous, nous manquant de peu, et allant s'écraser dans la mer.

Hébétée, je tentais de me dégager de la prise de l'homme au-dessus de moi, avant de reconnaître Sachi.

- S-Sachi ? Émis-je.

Enfin, je suppose que je le dis, je ne m'entendais même pas. Je posais à nouveau ma main sur mon oreille en fronçant les sourcils, incapable d'entendre la panique régnant autour de moi.

Sachi n'était pas très frais non plus, sa combinaison était déchirée et couverte de sang, une entaille sur la cuisse gauche le faisait boiter, et il semblait avoir du mal à respirer.

Me voyant faire, mon mécanicien préféré fronça les sourcils et agrippa mon bras, me remettant debout et me soutenant alors que mes jambes se dérobaient sous moi.

J'étais incapable de me réveiller, incapable de paniquer, comme si tout était dans un rêve.

- Remues-toi ! Je ... pouvoir te por-temps !

Quoi ? Je secouais la tête, montrant que je ne comprenais pas.

Il répéta, mais aucun son ne me parvint plus. Étrange comme sensation, voir des humains hurler de douleur, mourir et se battre sans jamais rien entendre ni percevoir du dehors.

Cela me fit sourire, et Sachi me lança un regard inquiet alors qu'il me traînait plus loin. Quelque chose attira alors son attention et il se retourna brutalement. Je vis Akar un peu plus loin en train de nous hurler quelque chose, en sang et un bras pendant, inutilisable, désignant un point derrière nous.

Sachi se jeta au sol avec moi et nous roulâmes sur le planché de bois clair, alors qu'une nouvelle salve de l'étrange matière rouge et lumineuse passait au-dessus de nous. Sa chaleur me chauffa la peau.

Je m'écroulais sans réagir sur le dos, contemplant le ciel bleu loin devant moi. Je sentis alors Sachi agripper mes épaules et me redresser, avant de tendre la main en arrière, les yeux luisants de panique.

Il me flanqua une baffe magistrale qui m'envoya bouler une nouvelle fois sur le pont. Je me redressais d'un bond :

- Non mais t'es malade ! Hurlais-je en me retournant vers lui, furieuse et la joue douloureuse.

Il soupira de soulagement.

- Tu es revenue... lâcha-t-il.

Je clignais les yeux, surprise. Puis mon ouïe retrouva enfin ses capacités et le vacarme ambiant envahit brutalement ma tête alors que l'odeur métallique et puissante du sang mélangée au fer, la peur et l'adrénaline s'imposait à moi, me faisant chanceler.

J'agrippais ma tête à deux mains. Qu'est ce qui m'arrivait là ?!

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé Sachi ? Questionnais-je en sentant mes jambes faiblir de nouveau.

- Pas le temps ! Tu... planques toi ! S'exclama-t-il en se plaquant au sol.

Je l'imitais et de nouveau, une salve passa au-dessus de nous, me brûlant l'épaule, et je lâchais un glapissement de douleur. Je tapais sur mon tee-shirt pour éteindre le feu qui s'y était allumé. C'est quoi ce délire ? De la lumière qui flambe! Yatch ça fait mal !

La mer engloutit la salve avec un bruit bizarre.

Me retournant, j'aperçus un homme, ou plutôt un géant, habillé en rouge avec une cape, campé bien droit sur le pont supérieur en nous contemplant avec satisfaction, un bras étrangement bosselé, rougeoyant.

Je calculais rapidement et sommairement la situation : L'homme en rouge avait dût nous acculer près d'une rambarde pour pouvoir tirer sans faire courir de risque au bateau, et Sachi m'avait sauvé la vie deux fois, si ce n'est plus.

- C'est qui cet enfoiré ? Rageais-je, en grondant sous la douleur de mon épaule droite.

Sachi se releva difficilement, le dos roussi par l'attaque.

- Akainu ! Cracha-t-il. L'un des pires amirales de la marine qui pouvait nous tomber dessus. Il a mangé le Magu Magu no Mi, il peut se transformer en lave et la contrôle comme il le veut !

De la lave ! Ça sentait pas bon cette affaire. Regardant autour de moi, je vis que l'équipage s'était débarrassé des soldats et combattait avec acharnement les capitaines, plus forts que la plupart des hommes de la marine.

Cherchant mon alpha, j'aperçus vers la proue une de ses sphères bleutées juste avant qu'elle ne se désagrège alors qu'il bondissait hors d'atteinte des tirs après avoir éliminé plusieurs mâles.

Il ne semblait pas spécialement blessé, et je m'autorisais une seconde pour souffler avec Sachi.

Je portais ma main à ma ceinture, avant de me rendre compte que trois de mes six couteaux avaient disparu. Jurant, je m'armais de deux courtes lames dans un main et attrapais mon fouet.

Je jetais un œil vers l'amiral, qui avait suivis mon regard. Il eut un sourire mauvais et leva son bras de magma boursouflé, et le tourna vers la proue, visant soigneusement. J'écarquillais les yeux.

Je bondis vers Akainu alors que Sachi fonçait vers Law, ayant compris le ménage du Marine en même temps que moi.

Faisant claquer la lanière de cuir, je l'enroulais autour d'une poutre maintenant une voile et me balançais avant d'atterrir non loin du mâle imposant, sur le pont supérieur. Akainu sembla hésiter et j'en profitais pour lui lancer un de mes couteaux au visage. Il leva son bras de feu pour l'intercepter, nous faisant gagner un peu de temps.

Moins de dix secondes s'étaient écoulées, et je vis avec soulagement Law apercevoir Akainu sans que Sachi n'ait à arriver jusqu'à lui.

Il reprit sa création de sphères et fit le vide autour de lui avant de sauter pour se placer en plein milieu du pont.

« Essaie un peu de tirer maintenant, et fous le feu à ton navire ! » Sembla-t-il lui lancer avec un regard de mépris avant de reprendre le combat, résistant sans difficultés aux assauts des capitaines et des lieutenants.

Dégageant mon fouet, je l'enroulais d'un mouvement autour de mon bras et fonçais avec un grognement sur Akainu.

Il ne bougea pas d'un pouce , mais je ne ralentis pas pour autant, et accélérais même un peu, mais au dernier moment, je lançais mon poignard et sautais de côté, m'attendant à voir son poing s'abattre à l'endroit où je me trouvais un instant avant.

Il n'en fit rien, ne contra même pas le poignard qui s'enfonça dans sa chair avant de ressortir de l'autre côté de son corps, la lame complètement fondue. Stupéfaite, je regardais le manche tomber et rebondir dans un _cling !_ sur le sol.

Je relevais les yeux trop tard et me pris un coup de poing surpuissant en plein estomac, m'envoyant heurter la cabine principale dans mon dos, sentant mes côtes céder sous l'impact.

Je gémis et m'écroulais au sol, dépassée par la puissance de l'attaque, le souffle coupé et les poumons en feu.

Un coup de pied me démit l'épaule droite et Akainu enchaîna en me tordant brutalement le bras droit alors que je tentais de reculer en rampant, me clouant au sol sous la douleur.

Je hurlais, me tordant sur le bois pour échapper à sa prise. La douleur de mes côtes ajoutée à celle de mon bras droit irradiait dans tout mon torse.

- Tu ne t'échapperas pas, pauvre fille ! Ricana le marine avec mépris.

- Connard ! Rugis-je en me redressant et lui crachant au visage.

Il resserra sa prise sur mon bras et frappa mes côtes de son genou en fusion. Un nouveau cri s'échappa de ma bouche, et je crachais du sang, le corps transpercé de milliers de piques de souffrance.

Du sang coula devant mes yeux. J'avais dû m'entailler la tête en heurtant le mur.

Haletante, je regardais désespérément autour de moi, cherchant un moyen de me dégager de ce piège. Mais le marine me saisit par la gorge et me souleva comme si je ne pesais pas plus lourd qu'une plume, avant de me suspendre au-dessus du pont supérieur en hurlant :

- ARRETEZ LES COMBATS !

Sa voix puissante fit son effet et ses marines reculèrent immédiatement, cessant l'affrontement. Les pirates se reculèrent, méfiants, armes en avant. Ce fut tout ce que je pus voir du coin de l'œil alors qu'Akainu resserrait sa prise sur mon cou, m'empêchant de respirer correctement.

Je saisis son bras de ma main gauche, le bras droit ballant le long de mon corps, et tentait de lui envoyer un coup de pied dans le torse, mais ma blessure au genoux choisit ce moment pour se réveiller et stoppa net mon mouvement de défense.

L'amiral me tendit plus haut, me présentant à la vue de tous, et la honte m'envahit, mais au moindre mouvement de ma part, sa main menaçait de briser ma nuque, envoyant des ondes de douleurs supplémentaires embrouiller mes pensées.

Je m'appliquais à respirer du mieux que je pouvais, alors que des points noirs apparaissaient devant mes yeux.

POV Akainu :

Les pirates avaient abordé le navire avant qu'eux-même n'aient le temps de manœuvrer pour l'attaquer, mais, même s'ils se donnaient l'avantage de la rapidité, ils venaient de leur offrir celui du lieu de combat : leur propre bateau, ce qui était un atout non négligeable.

Se tenant en arrière, laissant ses hommes s'en charger, il avait observé, étant investi d'une mission... spéciale, et dont seul Sangoku et les autres amirales étaient au courant.

Il avait ainsi pu repérer sa proie. Il avait remarquer les coups d'œil fréquent qu'envoyait Trafalgar Law vers une de ses nakamas, une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blancs entrecoupés de mèches noires.

La voyant, il avait hésité. La photo qu'on lui avait donné la présentait comme étant brune, pas neige. Mais il s'était finalement décidé à l'attaquer, voulant vérifier la réaction du chirurgien de la mort, alors que ses hommes se faisaient tailler en pièce par les pirates.

Akainu avait envoyé un boulet de lave en direction de la jeune femme qui se battait avec violence non loin. La réaction ne s'était pas fais attendre. Une sphère bleutée s'était matérialisée, créant une sorte de champ de force qui avait enroulé le magma avant de le faire exploser avant la percussion.

L'impact avait assommé la fille, mais elle était saine et sauve. Tant mieux. Il s'était alors débrouillé pour l'attirer à lui avant de l'écraser comme l'insecte qu'elle était. On verrait bien si elle était vraiment celle que les murmures colportaient.

Sinon, elle n'était d'aucune utilité.

POV Aylan :

- Un mouvement et je lui brise la nuque... commença Akainu. Vous allez m'écouter, sinon...

Sa prise se resserra si brutalement que je lâchais un léger cri de protestation étranglé. Les injures et les jurons s'élevèrent des rangs des pirates, et le marine eut un rire méprisant.

Je ne parvenais presque plus à respirer, et les points noirs dansaient devant mes yeux. Un bourdonnement envahit mes oreilles aux tympans ensanglantés, tandis qu'une vague de chaleur remontait dans ma tête et semblait me brûler de l'intérieur. Mes muscles ne répondirent plus et mon bras gauche retomba le long de mon corps.

Je hoquetais, tentant de rester éveillée alors que du sang coulait de ma bouche et gouttait sur le pont inférieur, loin sous moi.

La tête penchée en arrière vers le ciel, yeux et bouche ouverts, le corps se balançant au rythme du navire, mon environnement se dissipa peu à peu, virant au blanc alors que les nuages semblaient m'aspirer vers le haut dans un tourbillon...

Non ! Pas... question !

...

- Mmm...

_- Te voilà en bien mauvaise posture, faible créature..._

- Qu-... qu'est ce que... Où... Émis-je faiblement, la bouche pâteuse.

_- Où veux-tu que tu sois ? Dans toi bien sûr ! _Ricana la voix suave.

- Qu'est ce que tu rac-... Hey ! Il s'est passé quoi là ! M'écriais-je, réalisant enfin qui me parlait.

_- Tu es vraiment pitoyable... _soupira la bête, furetant autour de moi sans que je la vois, dans mon environnement entièrement blanc.

Ça me changeait agréablement du noir, mais qu'est ce que ça voulait dire, ce blanc crème ? Restant sur mes gardes, je me redressais en position assise et regardais tout autour.

_- Regardes un peu plus haut... _Me conseilla la bête.

Relevant les yeux avec réticence, j'aperçus la scène, floue, qui se déroulait autour de mon « moi extérieur ». Ça ne sentait pas bon du tout du tout : je me balançais toujours dans les airs, et les pirates avaient une tête abasourdie.

Qu'est ce qu'Akainu avait pu leur dire pour qu'ils tirent une tête comme ça ? Je ne voyais pas Law, mais je ne m'occupais pas de lui. Il devait être plus loin.

Je fronçais les sourcils et me concentrais sur le moment présent.

- Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? Grognais-je en rabaissant les yeux vers la bête, dont je sentais la présence autour de moi.

_- Ce serait plutôt moi qui devrait te poser cette question !_ Rit-elle, et je crus déceler une pointe d'amertume.

Si la bête fait une dépression, je me pends.

- Comment ça ? Relevais-je, surprise.

_- C'est toi qui m'as appelé ! Je n'ai strictement rien fais, petite proie !_

- Hein ? Non mais t'es malade ! Pourquoi j'aurais envie de revoir ta sale gueule alors que tu me pourris la vie depuis ma naissance ! Hurlais-je d'un coup, piquant une crise et santant sur mes pieds.

_- Comme si ce n'était pas mon cas aussi, pauvre femelle !_ Soupira-t-elle, et je la sentie tourner en rond autour de moi, sur ses pattes griffues.

Je suis sérieuse. Elle me fait une crise dépressive.

- Ouais, et bein, moi au moins j'ai pas tué ta famille, pas menacé tes potes, ni manqué de tuer ton mâle, alors hein, merde ! Répliquais-je avec hargne, secouant la tête d'agacement et de fureur.

Non mais c'est qu'elle _ose _se plaindre en plus ! Je rêve !

Un frémissement m'apprit qu'elle secouait sa tête massive.

_- Quoiqu'il en soit, tu es dans une mauvaise posture. _

- Sans blague ! Grinçais-je. C'est marrant, je me demandais ce que je fichais suspendue comme ça et les membres complètement massacrés ! C'est fou comme ton sens de l'observation est développé.

La terreur que m'inspirait ma passagère indésirable n'était plus qu'un vague souvenir datant de l'époque où seule la solitude résolvait mes problèmes. Mais mon caractère s'était d'avantage affirmé, et vivre avec des humains m'avait donné de l'assurance. Que je mettais à profit.

La bête sembla déstabilisée par ma réplique, car elle s'arrêta un instant, et je n'entendis plus le doux impact des coussinets sur... heu... le plancher de mon esprit ?

_- … Tu verses dans le sarcasme maintenant... et bien, comme quoi, on n'arrête pas le progrès. Bon, ton corps est en train de mourir là._

- Qu'est ce qui me le prouve ? Rétorquais-je avec mièvre.

_- Je maîtrise tes nerfs pur mettre de côté la douleur zfin que tu puisses me parler tranquillement. Tu veux un avant-goût ?_

A peine avait-elle finis de me parler qu'une vague en feu embrasa mes membres et je dus serrer les dents pour ne pas gémir.

_- Convaincue ?_

La vague de flamme recula. Je desserrais les mâchoires avec soulagement.

- Bon, je ne peux pas savoir avec certitude si tu mens.

_- En effet._

- Mais si c'est vrai et que je ne t'écoutes pas, je clamse.

_- En effet._

- Mais si je t'écoutes, je pourrais faire quelque chose.

_- En eff-..._

- Ta gueule une seconde ! ( froncement de babines agacé ) Mais si je t'écoutes, que vas-tu faire ?

_- Te sauver la vie._

- Et ?

Silence.

- Oï !

_- Te sauver la vie._

D'a-ccord.

Bon, j'ai pas très envie de casser ma pipe maintenant moi. Et je ne savais pas ce qu'avait bien pu dire Akainu, mais si je voulais éviter qu'il se serve de moi comme otage, il fallait que je fasse quelque chose. N'importe quoi.

Pas question de les laisser se faire manipuler parce que j'étais trop faible !

Je fermais les yeux. Les rouvris.

- Très bien. Sauve-moi.

Un rugissement de joie retentit violemment et je perdis connaissance.

A suivre...

Hin hin ! Oui, je suis cruelle ! Qui sait, s'il y a un max de reviews, je pourrais accélérer pour la suite..

_( Hé, on a dit pas de chantage !)_

J'ai dis ça moi ?! Pis, c'est pas du chantage, c'est un échange en bonne et dûe forme !

_( c'est ça...- -' )_

Merci d'avoir lu ! Et d'avoir patienté ! A plus !

(Une review siouplaiiit ! Dites moi votre avis !)


	36. Chapter 36

Bonjour le p'tit monde ! Bon, pour me faire pardonner de ne pas pouvoir écrire pendant UNE semaine – la semaine prochaine...T.T- j'ai essayé de faire au plus vite et de poster tôt !

Et si j'ai mon code vendredi, j'aurais du temps, et je ferais en sorte d'en poster un autre avant la fin de la semaine !

Parce que cette semaine, je ne suis pas chez moi de la journée...je passe mon temps à l'auto école... Aaaaargh !

Enfin, je me débrouille pour poster ! Non mais !

_( Et toc !)_

Toi, vas voir ailleurs si j'y suis. Disais-je donc, merci à tous ceux qui lisent et laissent en prime leurs commentaires qui font avancer la fic ! Je vous adore !

_( ON vous adore !)_

Mais vas te faire cuire un œuf, c'est pas vrai !

Merci à Monkey. D Sheila, lasuitemaintenantsvp, _( Je crois que ton pseudo est unique ! lasuitemaintenantsvp... Ça l'fait !^^)_ ZebreRose, Kyona-sama, ShaunyBlackSheep, AliceLaw _( Vous savez qu'on vous aime toutes les trois ? =,}) _Dj-Mya972, Mufy, Mzell.m, Florette, la rveuse et Gold. D Asuna !

MERCIIII !

Et enjoy !

**A ton tour !**

_( Ou comment se débarrasser du sale boulot sans se salir les pattes !)_

Un rugissement de joie retentit violemment tandis qu'un feu brûlant consumait mes reins et je perdis connaissance.

POV Penguin :

- Salopard ! Lâche-la... grogna le cuisinier en voyant Aylan suspendue par le cou entre les mains de l'amiral.

- Merde, elle s'est faite avoir en beauté ! Siffla Sachi à ses côtés. On fait quoi ?!

Penguin rechercha le capitaine autour de lui, mais il n'était nul part en vue. Il grinça des dents.

- Un mouvement et je lui brise la nuque. Lança Akainu.

Et il ponctua sa phrase d'un violent coup de poing dans le ventre de leur nakama, qui cracha du sang mais ne réagit pas.

- L'enfoiré ! Gronda Jean Bart un peu plus loin, couvert du sang de ses adversaires plus que du sien.

- Vous ne connaissez rien d'elle. Continua l'amiral. Alors que la marine en sait déjà long sur cette gamine !

- Qu'est ce qu'il raconte ? Marmonna Sachi alors que Penguin se mordait la lèvre, anxieux.

- Restez tranquille... intima Bepo, aux cotés de Jean Bart.

Akar était à sa droite, une arbalète dans chaque main, les yeux furieux.

Tous étaient plus ou moins blessés, mais chacun restait prêt à reprendre le combat au moindre signe de baisse d'attention de l'amiral.

- Vous a-t-elle dit ce qu'elle a fait durant l'année de ses treize ans ? Continuait déjà le marine. Passé seule sur une île ? Foutaises ! La vérité est que le gouvernement...

Il fut coupé par un spasme qui agita le corps désarticulé de la jeune femme.

Il concentra son attention sur elle un instant, tandis qu'un nouveau frisson brutal et incontrôlé secouait Aylan, et sa tête pencha d'un côté sous le mouvement.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'un seul coup et se fixèrent directement sur l'amiral.

Un rugissement retentit alors, si violemment que tous les hommes bondirent de côté et agrippèrent leur armes, cherchant qui les attaquait en tournant la tête de tous côtés.

Un craquement se fit entendre alors qu'une pluie d'éclats de bois tombait brutalement sur eux.

Chacun releva la tête vers le pont supérieur, où l'amiral Akainu se tenait il y a une seconde.

La barrière de bois avait littéralement explosée, laissant pendre un restant de rambarde déchirée sur le côté.

Les yeux s'écarquillèrent et des exclamations de surprise résonnèrent.

Penguin chercha Sachi des yeux. Ce qu'il vit dans son regard confirma ses craintes.

- Aylan...

POV Law :

Alors que l'amiral cherchait à déstabiliser ses hommes, Law s'était rapidement glissé à la poupe du bateau, lui permettant une plus grande liberté de mouvement.

Il sauta facilement sur le toit, et écouta un instant les paroles d'Akainu.

Y avait-il du vrai dans ses dires ?

Il ne savait pas précisément ce qui s'était passé dans la vie d'Aylan, mais elle lui avait plus ou moins raconté chaque étapes de sa vie.

Jamais elle n'avait parlé de cette histoire avec le gouvernement, et elle n'aurait pas pu inventer les souvenirs qu'elle lui avait décrit.

Cette histoire clochait, et le capitaine était décidé à comprendre. Akainu s'en était directement prit à Aylan sans se soucier de lui, qui était la principale menace.

Il ne l'avait pris pour cible qu'uniquement pour l'attirer près de lui, ayant repérer le lien plus spécial qui les unissait.

Il y avait donc une part de vérité. C'était elle qu'il cherchait, elle avait peut-être donc déjà eue affaire à la marine...

Se rapprochant un peu, restant soigneusement hors de vue, Law se pencha et aperçu Aylan, sans connaissance, le bras à moitié transformé en lave du marine, mais la main restant de chair, autour de son cou.

Son épaule était déboîté, son bras ne semblait pas en meilleur état, la moitié de son tee-shirt avait brûlé, laissant voir la peau à vif.

Des hématomes le long de ses flancs montraient plusieurs côtes brisées. Et, en prime, elle crachait du sang.

Hémorragie interne.

L'enfoiré de la marine n'y était pas allé de main morte.

Heureusement, malgré sa respiration haché, les poumons ne semblaient pas perforés. Elle avait eue beaucoup de chance sur ce coup là.

Posant son regard orageux sur Akainu, Law ne vit pas les premiers spasmes qui agitèrent le corps d'Aylan.

Il entendit très bien en revanche le hurlement de joie qui jaillit si violemment qu'il sursauta et manqua tomber droit sur l'amiral.

Son chapeau blanc roula du toit et tomba au sol.

_Merde !_

Le chirurgien de la mort remonta vivement les mètres perdus, son nodachi serré dans son poing droit, alors que des cris perçaient dans son dos.

_Aylan !_ Songea-t-il immédiatement. Si la bête surgissait à cet instant, la situation pourrait peut-être tourner en leur faveur.

Mais après ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus qu'un cri de rage masculin résonnait, faisant taire les soldats et les pirates en bas.

Law, sourcils froncés, se pencha légèrement, et aperçut le marine.

Tombé sur le dos, il maintenait de ses deux bras en fusion la gorge d'un fauve blanc comme neige deux fois plus long que lui, qui lui labourait les épaules de ses griffes acérées en rugissant furieusement.

L'animal avait toujours l'épaule démise, mais cela ne sembla pas le déranger outre mesure, et il continua à taillader la chaire du marine, sans résultats.

- Salope ! Hurla Akainu.

Il força sur ses bras et projeta ses jambes dans le ventre du félin, l'expulsant le félin blanc au bas du pont supérieur.

Elle alla percuté le sol du pont principal dans un bruit assourdissant, mais elle ne perça pas le sol.

Elle avait dû parvenir à amortir sa chute. Un horrible cri d'agonie confirma cette idée.

Law espéra très fort qu'un de ses hommes ne s'était pas fait prendre pour un matelas dans les derniers instants de sa vie. Mais là, il était temps d'intervenir. Prenant appuis sur le toit, il sauta par-dessus Akainu qui se relevait en criant à ses hommes :

- DISPERCEZ VOUS ! ECARTEZ VOUS D'ELLE !

Il atterrit souplement, les genoux fléchis, tout près de la bête qui se relevait en grognant, la fourrure éclaboussée du sang d'un soldat, dont seul les vêtements étaient reconnaissable à présent.

Law ne s'arrêta pas et fonça vers la proue, boustant ses hommes, et s'occupant personnellement de ceux qui n'obéissaient pas assez vite.

Les soldats de la marine réagirent au même moment, et s'enfuirent, suivant ses ordres.

_Elle est belle la marine..._ songea Law avec sarcasme en esquivant de jeunes soldats qui fuyaient à toute jambe.

Il résistant à l'envie de hurler : « Tous par-dessus bord ! », histoire de voir s'ils sauteraient vraiment, et fit volte-face.

Le félin ne sembla pas s'intéresser à lui, et se retourna vers Akainu, qui gagnait à son tour le pont principal.

Le jeune capitaine se retourna et, réflexion faite, prit le risque de se glisser contre le petit local à l'arrière de la proue, lui permettant d'entendre clairement ce qui se dirait.

Il surveilla du coin de l'œil le retrait de son équipage.

- Tu montres ton vrai visage ! Ricana le marine, dépliant ses genoux fléchis pour amortir l'atterrissage. Tu es bien celle qu'on cherchait !

L'animal montra les dents et gronda, sa patte droite boitillant, son épaule relâchée.

Ils se tournèrent lentement autour : Akainu en parfaite santé avec un mauvais sourire, la lave bouillonnant sur son corps ; la bête déjà blessée, la fourrure tachée de liquide sombre, les flancs et la gorge brûlés, la queue battant rageusement l'air.

Le géant rouge finit par bondir et balança son point de magma, visant les épaules, mais le félin fit un bond de côté et asséna un nouveau coup de griffes dans son dos.

Akainu ne se défendit même pas, ne chercha pas à esquiver. Il encaissa facilement le coup. Les profonds sillons se refermèrent rapidement sous la chemise en lambeaux, et la bête retira sa patte d'un coup sec en feulant, les coussinets fumants.

Law fronça les sourcils, suivant de loin le combat, ses hommes momentanément hors de danger maintenant qu'ils avaient dégagé la zone de combat.

Il risquait d'être interminable, du moins jusqu'à ce que la bête ne se fatigue. Ou trouve une autre solution. Elle n'allait pas gagner dans son état...

Akainu changea brutalement d'appuis et pivota, encerclant de ses bras de magma les hanches vulnérables du félin qui n'avait pas vu le coup venir.

L'animal lâcha un hurlement de douleur quand sa fourrure manqua de prendre feu, le sang perlant au sol et formant une flaque à ses pattes massives.

Elle ne put résister et fut envoyer violemment contre la rambarde de bois, qui céda elle aussi. Dans un dérapage qui laissa une traîné sanglante, la bête bascula.

Avec un glapissement de panique et de colère, l'animal fit tournoyer sa queue pour se retourner et s'agrippa au bois de ses griffes en traçant des sillons dans la surface dure, son arrière train pendant dans le vide au-dessus de l'eau.

Les pattes arrières battirent l'air un instant, avant de trouver une prise.

Elle parvint à se hisser sur le pont malgré son épaule. Law laissa échapper un soupir mental.

Manquerait plus qu'elle tombe à l'eau. Bon courage pour aller la repêcher.

Mais alors qu'elle se redressait, la patte avant ne touchait plus le sol, et elle la conservait plaquée contre son poitrail musclé, jouant de l'articulation du coude plus que de l'épaule.

Le médecin grimaça intérieurement.

Déboîtement d'épaule doublé d'une déchirure musculaire... Ça devait pas faire du bien ça...

Si la bête pouvait le supporter, Aylan, quand elle retrouverait son corps, risquait d'y passer réellement si les dommages se faisaient plus graves.

Ce qui avait de fortes chances d'arriver. Law reporta son attention sur l'amiral, posant ses yeux cendrés glaciaux sur l'un des chiens du Gouvernement.

Akainu avait patiemment attendu qu'elle se relève, les bras croisés, un air ennuyé peint sur le visage, plein de hauteur et de mépris.

Son fruit du démon le rendait intouchable. Une seule chose pourrait être utile. Le Chirurgien de la Mort tourna la tête en direction du félin ensanglanté, une idée et un espoir germant peu à peu.

POV la bête :

Impossible de tuer ce salopard tant qu'il pourra se protéger avec sa lave.

Haletante, le corps brûlant et l'esprit traversé par des images de pur massacre et de sang jaillissant de plaies béantes, la bête se recula, boitant sur ses trois pattes valides.

Mais sa patte arrière se déroba sous elle et elle s'écroula dans un grand bruit, faisant trembler le pont.

Son genou, blessé par Aylan plus tôt, venait de céder, et la bête ne parvint pas à se relever immédiatement, le membre touché parcouru de spasmes douloureux.

Grognant douloureusement, la bête se contorsionna pour observer son adversaire, qui la regardait toujours avec un profond mépris.

Ce pauvre fou allait regretter son regard supérieur !

Un sentiment de rage enfla en elle, et son corps fut parcouru de tremblements furieux.

Se redressant sur ses pattes, en total déséquilibre, la bête secoua son corps massif, et des gouttes sombres vinrent éclabousser le plancher.

Elle boitilla un instant avant de parfaire quelque peu son équilibre. La bête redressa fièrement la tête et cracha sur le marine, les cordes vocales vibrant en un son grave et sourd.

Akainu repartit à l'attaque d'un coup, et la bête esquiva son coup de poing en roulant au sol avant d'enfoncer ses griffes dans le mollet du marine, retirant immédiatement sa patte avant qu'il n'ait le temps de la brûler.

Le géant trébucha un instant avant de se retourner pour envoyer son pied dans les flancs de l'animal.

Mais la bête fut plus rapide et balança son énorme patte griffue dans le visage de l'amiral qui recula précipitamment.

Il n'esquiva pas entièrement le coup et sa joue droite se mit à bouillonner pour se reformer.

La bête fulminait. Aucun de ses coups, pourtant puissant, ne semblait faire effet. Le mâle de sa petite proie avait raison, le marine était trop fort pour elle avec ce pouvoir.

A peine eut-elle le temps de penser à cette éventualité que l'amiral revenait à la charge.

Cette fois elle fit face en se dressant sur ses pattes arrière et battit l'air de ses pattes avant.

Akainu vit le coup venir et se déporta sur la droite, encaissant un coup de patte, destiné à sa tête, sur l'épaule, et enfonça son poing de feu dans le ventre du fauve qui rugit de douleur sous l'impact.

Il envoya promener le félin à quelques mètres. La bête voyait trouble mais sa vision revint peu à peu. Le marine n'enchaînait pas les coups, et elle en profita pour réfléchir un instant.

Son corps ne pourrait plus supporter d'autres blessures aussi importante, ce manant frappait décidément fort.

_« Et v'là mon ancien langage qui me reprends...Ça faisait longtemps... Hhhh... Pas d'autres alternatives... » _songea-t-elle, repoussant l'envie dévorante de planter ses crocs dans la chaire, qu'importe à qui elle était, et de sentir le sang dégouliner, caresser sa langue...

_« Concentre toi... »_

Et sous les yeux étonnés d'Akainu et ceux tout aussi surpris de Law, le puissant félin à la fourrure de neige tachée de sang s'assit tranquillement sur son arrière train, et ferma ses yeux rubis.

Elle se concentra sur elle-même et oublia le reste, chose que, à l'inverse de son réceptacle, elle maîtrisait à la perfection. La bête visualisa immédiatement la zone où se trouvait la petite femelle, et s'y matérialisa virtuellement.

_- Petite proie... _susurra-t-elle, regardant autour d'elle.

Pas de réponse. Cherchant un peu, furetant à l'aide de son odorat, elle finit par repérer l'odeur de muguet et d'herbe fraîche de la jeune femelle. Endormie dans un coin de... l'endroit blanc, semblant flotter dans l'espace vide, elle ne réagit pas à l'appel.

_- Hé, je te parle !_

Aucune réaction.

_- Damned, Réveille-toi !_

Un léger ronflement lui répondu.

Trèèèès bien... Aux grands maux les grands moyens. La bête prit une profonde inspiration, s'approcha de son oreille droite...

_- AAUUUU FEEEUUUX !_ Hurla-t-elle de toutes ses forces.

- KYYAAAAA ! répondit enfin la fille en sautant brutalement sur ses pieds et en balançant son poing en avant.

La bête esquiva l'attaque et jura.

_- Enfin réveillée !_

- Gué... skisspasse ?! Lâcha la jeune femelle, tournant sur elle-même comme une toupie.

_- Oh, je suis là-mhh..._

Un éclair de souffrance déchira son corps et elle trembla. Plus beaucoup de temps.

- Heu... ça va pas ?

La voix légèrement à l'ouest de sa cohabitante la ramena en elle-même. Elle rouvrit ses yeux rouge sang.

_- Regarde._ Se contenta-t-elle de dire, sentant son esprit vaciller sous les coups, à défaut de sentir son corps.

Elle se retourna et ouvrit un pan noir dans l'espace blanc, reliant l'extérieur à l'intérieur. Juste au moment où Akainu revenait à l'attaque, son poing magmatique chargé, prêt à percuter le corps étendu sur le pont, immobile.

Le coup vint sans que la bête ne réagisse, et du sang se répandit sur le pont.

A suivre...

_Le prochain sera un peu plus long !;)_

J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Donnez moi vos commentaires !

___( Même les manchots ?)_

Même les manchots ! Empereur ou autre !

___( ...c'était nul.)_

A plus les choubidous ! ^=^


	37. Chapter 37

Salut les gens ! Et c'est reparti pour un nouveau chapitre !

Et j'ai eu mon coooooode ! YEAAAHHH !

___( Pas moi. A une faute près. Grrr... ^^)_

Ah c'est top ! Alors pour fêter ça, fallait que je poste le suivant vite fais quand même ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Merci à tous ceux qui lisent et laissent des reviews ! Merci surtout à ShaunyBlackSheep

___(toi, review ou pas on te comptera toujours ! T'es taré, ça me plaît !^^) _On se demande qui est la plus taré des deux, mais bon...^=^

_, _Kyona-sama, AliceLaw_, ____( Et vous deux, je vous tiens à l'œil, et le bon... Câliiinn !)_ Dj-Mya972 ( Je t'arrête tout de suite toi ! ^^ On ne peut pas faire confiance à la bête, la seule chose qu'elle aime vraiment, c'est quand même les tripes bien ensanglantées de tout ce qui bouge autour d'elle...Yerk !)

___(elle a quand même voulut faire souffrir Law au plus haut point, et sous les yeux d'Aylan. Charmant programme vous ne trouvez pas ?^^)_

;) Tsukiba et ZebreRose !

Bisous barbe à papaaa !

___( Quoi ?)_

Ffeur ! …

_Je sors je sors..._

___(Ça vaut mieux...)_

Enjoy !

**Dérapage plus ou moins contrôlé**

___( Ou comme quoi, la petite bête ____peut____ manger la grosse ! Sisi ! C'est scientifiquement prouvé !)_

POV Aylan :

Je criais et fit un bond de côté pour éviter.

Un couinement de douleur vite étouffé répondit à mon mouvement, et je me retournais, surprise.

L'esprit de la bête, bien présent cette fois, et en grandeur nature, se contorsionna sur le sol avant de se reprendre et redresser sa tête massive, les babines retroussées.

- Que...

___- Pauvre porc..._ articula le félin, alors qu'un filet de sang coulait d'entre ses dents énorme et acérées.

_-_ Il se passe quoi là ? Tentais-je, complètement perdue.

J'avais pas rêvé, il m'avait attaqué pas vrai ? C'était carrément violent on est d'accord ? Depuis quand j'ai neuf vies ?

Je suis peut-être un vrai chat finalement... Louchant, je vérifiais que je n'avais pas de moustaches sur le museau.

Plongée dans ma réflexion des plus sérieuses et ardues, la main sur le menton et le regard songeur, je ratais le second coup, qui envoya rouler au sol l'esprit de la bête sans que rien ne l'ai touché.

En revanche, la scène extérieur montra un geyser de liquide écarlate qui éclaboussa le visage cruel d'Akainu.

- Hé ho ! On se calme là ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ! Commençais-je à paniquer, fonçant vers la bête qui se relevait en titubant.

___- … Il se passe que... J'ai lancé une course contre la douleur pour sauver nos deux peaux, alors si ____tu pouvais y mettre un peu du tien, ça m'arrangerait... _haleta-t-elle, secouant la tête.

Je déglutis, sentant sans savoir pourquoi ma bouche s'assécher.

- Ben...

___- Tu vois ça ? _Coupa-t-elle en désignant d'une oreille la scène extérieur. C'est ton corps autant que le mien qui trinque.

- Pourquoi t'évites pas ! M'exclamais-je, écarquillant les yeux alors que l'amiral balançait à grande vitesse des coups de pieds violents dans le corps inerte sous lui.

___- Peux pas faire deux choses à la fois..._

- Mais on va clamser là !

___- Alors ferme-moi deux seconde ton orifice buccale et laisse-moi t'expliquer une minute sacrebleu !_

…

Elle sortait des années 50 ou quoi ? Les seuls qui parlaient comme ça, c'était Penguin et Sachi quand ils se foutaient des vieux, et encore... (-')

Je me tins coite et attendis fébrilement.

Holà, c'est contagieux...

___- La seule chose qui pourrait le maîtriser, c'est..._

Je me penchais pour entendre, tandis que son image mental devenait transparente au fur et à mesure que le sang virtuel et réel repeignait gaiement le sol.

Je me sentais moi même bizarre...

Mais sa réponse me coupa le sifflet.

- Quoi ?! Mais ça va pas là-haut ? Je sais pas faire ça ! Je savais que t'étais taré mais là c'est vraiment le bordel dans le coke-pite ! Criai-je en me frappant la tête, de plus en plus sur les nerfs, incapable de faire quoique ce soit alors que je mourrais à petit feu.

Pas si petit que ça d'ailleurs le feu. Hin hin très drôle.

___- C'est soit ça, soit tu te regarde dépérir, et moi avec. Alors bouge toi le train, moi je n'ai pas tout mon temps là, tu vois !_

Ceci dit, elle s'installa confortabl-... Hum-hum, elle s'avachit sur le sol et planta ses griffes dans le sable onirique, le corps pris de soudaines convulsions, les babines retroussées, le corps tendu à craquer.

J'agrippai mes cheveux blancs, me tournai vers la scène, mordis une mèche et la mâchouilla activement, les yeux écarquillés d'effroi.

Privée de tous mes repères, autant auditifs qu'olfactif, je n'avais aucun renseignement de l'extérieur a part cet écran.

Mais loin de m'apaiser, comme tout à l'heure où je n'entendais plus rien, cela m'angoissa au point que je griffais méchamment mon poignet, trop stressée pour voir le sang couler.

Le liquide chatouilla ma peau en dégoulinant sur mon bras, et je sursautais, fronçant les sourcils.

Du sang...

Je relevai les yeux sur mon poignet ensanglanté. Léchai le sang sur la plaie. Ne sentais rien dans ma bouche.

Une pensée m'envahit. C'était comme ça que se passait la mort ? Plus rien, plus de sensations, plus de frissons, plus de colère, de peur ?

Non... j'avais peur... La mort, je ne m'étais jamais posé de questions dessus, je casserais ma pipe le jour où ça arriverait et puis basta...

Mais cette fois, c'était différent... Inexplicablement différent...

Mon regard dériva comme au ralenti sur le corps de la bête qui se tordait sur le sol avec de plus en plus de violence.

Je revins, avec un masque figé sur le visage, vers la scène, vis bondir Law vers Akainu, nodachi dégainé, la lame reflétant la lumière déclinante du soleil.

Contemplai sans réagir l'amiral recouvert de sang, du sang de la bête.

De mon sang. Belle couleur au passage...

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent, et je refixais mon regard de somnambule sur le félin prostré au sol, luttant pour rester en vie, attendant pour la première fois que je lui sauve la vie.

J'avais toujours...

« - Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? »

… Compté sur la bête...

_« ____- Ce serait plutôt moi qui devrait te poser cette question ! »_

pour m'en sortir.

«- Comment ça ? »

Toujours.

___«-… C'est toi qui m'a appelée ! »_

Malgré la terreur qu'elle m'inspirait autrefois.

La réalité me frappa comme une gifle et je titubai, portant la main à mon tatouage qui me brûlait, à mes cheveux qui semblaient miroiter devant mes yeux complètement paumés.

Bordel, mais ça fait mal !

Les larmes se mirent de la partie et vinrent piquer mes yeux, mais je tachais de les réprimer. C'est vraiment pas le moment merde !

Relevant des yeux embués, à moitié statufiée, je regardais, comme dans un autre monde - ce qui était pas tout à fait faux...- Law taillader Akainu sans que celui-ci ne faiblisse, avant de devoir reculer précipitamment, le bras maculé de sang et les vêtements brûlés.

La moitié de son T-shirt était parti en fumée, dévoilant une partie de son dos ainsi que son flanc droit, la peau rougit, brûlée et contusionnée.

Mais toujours attaquant, sans relâche, le distrayant pour qu'il arrête de confondre le corps de la bête avec un paillasson.

Son corps... Mon corps...

Son sang. Mon sang.

Notre sang.

Je me repris la tête à deux mains, les pensées se mélangeant sans que j'arrive à en démêler une seule.

Merde merde merde... Qu'est ce que tu fais Aylan ?! Me répétais-je inlassablement.

Je fais quoi-Je fais quoi-Je fais quoi-Je fais quoi !

Soudain, un déclic se fit et j'ouvris les yeux brutalement, un léger spasme ébranlant mon corps, presque délicatement.

Je relevais la tête d'un coup, et fixais mes yeux sur la bête, dont les hurlements ne me parvenaient même plus, son corps malmené brisé, gisant sur le sol.

La douleur qu'elle ressentait ne m'atteignait pas, mais pour combien de temps ? Et si elle perd conscience, il se passe quoi après ?

Pour le moment, elle tentait de se protéger, et moi avec par conséquent. Et elle avait besoin de moi pour ça.

Je soufflais doucement, et détendis mes doigts dont les ongles s'étaient plantés dans mes paumes.

D'un pas décidé, je m'avançai vers elle et tendis les mains.

Mon esprit venait de s'éclairer brutalement, sans que je sache ce qui avait déclenché ce stade de compréhension.

Les yeux grands ouverts, fixés sur mon but, je m'agenouillai devant le félin et entourai délicatement sa tête énorme de mes bras.

Un tressaillement me répondit, et un œil rouge voilé s'ouvrit faiblement, sans me voir.

___- Q-... tu... Ggh... fais... ?_

- Je nous sauve la vie. Dis-je en fermant les yeux.

Je me concentrai sur le corps poisseux de sang et désarticulé dans mes bras, plongeai en moi-même et mis à profit mes heures de méditations pour vider ma tête.

Je n'y parvins pas. Fronçant les sourcils, je persistais, mais toujours rien. Je ne sentais pas le calme qui m'envahissait à chaque fois, et je revoyais en boucle l'image Law se battant contre ce connard d'amiral.

Il allait y passer merde !

Je te préviens Law, si tu meurs, j'te tues ! Grognais-je en moi-même.

A cette idée, je sentis une nouvelle chose...

- Qu'est ce que...

___- Ça... _souffla imperceptiblement la panthère. ___Comment... ?_

Me concentrant, j'effleurai cette parcelle de moi que je ne connaissais pas. Elle sembla remuer. Je rouvris les yeux précipitamment, prise au dépourvue.

___- Non ...! Ne résiste... pas..._

Me tournant brutalement vers la bête, je me mordis la lèvre, ne sachant plus ce que je devais faire avec ce truc.

Je n'avais absolument pas confiance en elle.

Elle avait toujours voulut transformer en descente de lit tout ce qui bougeait, et particulièrement Law, mais là c'était son instinct de survie qui commandait, elle tentait juste de vivre.

Cette chose inconnue m'effrayait, et la bête m'incitait à l'approcher. Ça méritait quand même réflexion non ?

-Euh... T'es sûr que...

Mais l'esprit de la bête laissa sa lourde tête retomber, et je la retins difficilement. La voyant fermer ses yeux horribles et écarlates, je me décidais.

- Et puis merde !

Et je me plaquais violemment contre le corps géant de l'animal, ouvrant au maximum mon esprit que je gardais avant le plus fermé possible pour la tenir au plus profond de moi.

Cette fois, je fis tout l'inverse.

Je plantais mes canines dans la peau souple de son cou et plongeais mon visage dans sa fourrure épaisse, poisseuse de sang par endroits.

Je m'enfonçais de plus en plus loin dans les poils tandis que la bête reprenait ses hurlements de rage et de douleur, balançant des coups de pattes qui, cette fois, m'étaient destinés.

Mon esprit disparut.

Mon corps suivit.

POV Law :

Haletant, conservant un visage impassible, Law taillada une nouvelle fois le corps de magma de son adversaire, tranchant ses jambes et le faisant trébucher.

C'était le seul moyen de le ralentir, et de ce fait, l'empêcher de tuer Aylan.

C'était là que le bas blessait. Pourquoi venir la chercher si c'était pour la tuer ?

Soit elle avait eu affaire avec la marine et détenait des informations compromettantes, ou bien était devenue trop dangereuse.

Soit elle avait eu affaire avec la marine, et était devenue encore plus intéressante.

Aucune de ces deux hypothèses ne lui plaisaient.

Se baissant tout en continuant à réfléchir, le Chirurgien de la Mort esquiva une salve de lave avant de reculer encore un peu, l'entraînant plus loin du corps ensanglanté du félin géant.

- Tu n'iras pas loin Trafalgar ! Ricana l'amiral, la lave dégoulinant sur sa peau.

Mais alors qu'il franchissait un nouveau mètre, le corps en sueur et les membres tremblants sous l'utilisation intensive de son pouvoir, Akainu se détourna brutalement de lui et fonça sur la panthère.

Elle gisait près de la balustrade du pont inférieur brisée, et ne donnait plus signe de vie, sinon son poitrail qui se soulevait faiblement par intermittence.

Law réagit immédiatement, bondit à son tour et frappa de son coude gauche les côtes de l'amiral.

Si son coup fut amortit par la lave, il réussit à dévier sa trajectoire et à l'envoyer rouler plus loin tandis qu'il se plaçait devant le corps du fauve, le nodachi en garde tendu vers le géant.

Son bras gauche retomba mollement le long de ses flancs, brûlé au troisième degrés. Il serra les dents, tachant de refouler la douleur, et se concentra sur son adversaire.

Akainu se releva lentement, sa fureur se manifestant par des bulles de magma en fusion dégoulinant de son corps et glissant au sol en sifflant.

- Qu'est ce que tu lui veux Akainu ? Lança sèchement le Chirurgien de la Mort, incapable d'agrandir son champs de force à cause d'Aylan toujours inconsciente, et de mettre à profit son environnement sans risquer de la tuer au passage.

Si elle avait été consciente, elle aurait put se rapprocher de lui et être à l'abri.

Mais dans son état, lui même ne pouvait pas l'approcher de trop, sinon Akainu ferait coup double avec beaucoup plus de facilité, vu qu'elle ne pourra pas esquiver et qu'il devrait les protéger tout les deux.

- Quelque chose que tu n'obtiendras jamais ! S'esclaffa l'autre en reprenant l'attaque par une pluie de coups qui forcèrent Law à reculer peu à peu pour esquiver.

Son pied rencontra la masse de poils et de sang gisant au sol derrière lui, et le médecin n'eut d'autre choix que de faire un saut périlleux au-dessus d'Akainu, tout en l'attaquant de son sabre pour l'empêcher de l'intercepter en plein vol.

La lame entailla l'épaule de l'amiral, qui se contenta de rire en lançant sa main vers le corps en mouvement du jeune capitaine, qui esquiva d'une torsion du buste avant d'atterrir souplement derrière le marine.

Le jeune capitaine jura intérieurement.

Il avait ordonné à son équipage de ne pas intervenir, il y avait déjà assez de gêne comme ça avec Aylan.

Il ne pouvait pas penser à la sécurité de tous en créant ses sphères sur un seul adversaire tel que cet enfoiré d'amiral.

De plus, s'il prenait le risque d'en créer une grande, il y aurait des peut-être des dommages collatéraux malencontreux...

Pour le moment il n'avait pas d'ouvertures, il pourrait peut-être prendre le risque plus tard.

Un tressautement agita le corps prostré du félin derrière Akainu qui s'était retourné, faisant que seul Law le remarqua.

Ce qui le sauva mais causa sa perte également.

Cet instant de distraction lui fut fatal, et Akainu l'attrapa par la gorge à une vitesse fulgurante, et le plaqua au sol, lui coupant le souffle et lui faisant cracher du sang, en lui balançant un coup de poing dans le ventre.

Un bruit curieux ainsi qu'une douleur aiguë dans le flanc droit lui apprit qu'une, voir deux côtes, étaient cassées.

Mais alors que le marine éclatait de rire devant la douleur que tentait de cacher le pirate et immobilisait le corps de Law par sa masse et sa force, le premier ne remarqua pas le félin, dans son dos, se redresser péniblement.

Law ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, tâchant de résister à la pression sur sa carotide en régulant au maximum les battements de son cœur, lui permettant de se contenter de peu d'oxygène.

Il bourra de puissants coups de poings les flancs du marine qui grogna, mais sa main s'enfonça soudain dans un bain de lave et il la retira brutalement, laissant un cri de rage et de douleur lui échapper sous la brûlure.

-Ah !

Akainu fut ravi de ce cri et laissa quelques gouttes de lave couler sur le torse du jeune homme, le faisant se crisper.

Le capitaine lança un regard glacial à son adversaire, la fureur montant en flèche qu'il s'efforça de contenir.

Il remonta violemment ses genoux et le marine fut projeté en avant, heurtant le pont de son épaule, mais il ne lâcha pas Law pour autant, et il faillit lui briser la nuque sous la torsion brutale exercée.

Law tenta d'en profiter et se redressa mais la main de l'amiral ne se relâcha pas et il le re-plaqua sur le pont, l'assommant presque.

Il frappa le pirate au visage pour lui apprendre à vivre et se replaça au dessus de lui.

Un nouveau mouvement attira l'attention du capitaine sonné.

Si la bête se relevait, elle pourrait dégager l'amiral. Gagner du temps surtout.

- Tu as gagner un aller simple vers Impel Down Trafalgar Law ! Dommage que tu n'es pas pu être au maximum de tes capacités avec la loqueteuse que tu traîne dans ton équipage !

-... Tu... Articula Law, mais L'amiral l'arrêta tout de suite en enfonçant à nouveau son poing dans ses côtes fracturées, lentement.

- Ta gueule tu veux ?

Law ferma un instant les yeux sous la douleur intense et réprima un grognement. Soudain, la pression sur sa carotide se fit plus grande.

Le salaud... Il va serrer peu à peu jusqu'à m'asphyxier. Il ne veut pas me tuer. Songea le jeune pirate, le sang battant ses oreilles.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil a l'animal.

Le félin se redressait sur ses pattes, dos à la scène, et un frémissement le parcouru. Ses poils virèrent au noir total.

La tête massive pivota vers les deux hommes luttant au sol, et ses babines se retroussèrent sur des crocs énormes.

Tout ça, Law le voyait par-dessus l'épaule du marine qui s'appliquait à l'étouffer lentement pour lui faire perdre connaissance sans le tuer, essayant de le faire souffrir au maximum par cette simple pression.

Son poing frappa encore son flanc blessé, faisant hurler intérieurement le capitaine des Hearts Pirates. Trois côtes.

Des points noirs commençaient déjà à danser devant ses yeux cendrés, et sa tête pulsait violemment sous le manque d'oxygène, son cœur semblait près à exploser.

Il n'arrivait plus à aligner deux pensées claires tant sa tête était douloureuse. Ses poumons, déjà malmené par les coups, réclamaient de l'air.

La panthère se tourna vers eux, et un rugissement surpuissant jaillit de sa gueule.

Akainu, pris par surprise, se retourna d'un coup, relâchant Law qui roula immédiatement de côté et s'écarta en prenant une grande inspiration, la gorge libérée.

L'amiral n'eut pas le temps de réagir que l'animal le plaquait à son tour au sol et plantait ses griffes dans ses épaules.

Une force émana soudainement d'elle et le corps d'Akainu redevint de chair sous ses yeux ahuris.

**Law releva la tête en sentant cette force. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.**

**Le Busoshoku Haki** .

Ou Haki combatif.

Comment l'avait-elle découvert ? Lui-même ne l'avait pas atteint pleinement.

L'animal ne perdit pas de temps et laboura de ses pattes arrières le torse et le ventre du marine tout en maintenant ses griffes plantées dans l'articulation des coudes du marine, qui lâcha un grondement de rage et de douleur.

Il activa à son tour son Haki, mais Aylan ne possédait pas de fruit du démon. Et était assez puissante pour ne pas être affectée psychiquement.

Malheureusement il échappa à son contrôle presque tout de suite, et, se libérant de la prise de ses pattes avant, Akainu bourra de coups enveloppés de lave les flancs du félin, qui hurla de souffrance.

Son corps n'en supporta pas plus et elle se dégagea, reculant vers Law en boitant, se traînant presque sur le sol.

Le médecin ne perdit pas une seconde lui non plus.

Il récupéra son nodachi, qui lui avait échappé des mains sans qu'il s'en rende compte alors qu'il se faisait asphyxié, créa sa sphère dès que la panthère fut près de lui, en sécurité, et sépara le bateau en deux morceaux.

Il l'agrandit pleinement et força une dernière fois sur son pouvoir, téléportant la moitié supportant Akainu à un mile d'ici.

Un profond silence s'abattit sur la moitié de pont restante, brisé par le bruit des vagues et les petits chocs répétitifs du sous-marin sur la coque du vaisseau à bâbord.

Vaisseau qui ne tarderait pas à sombrer.

Haletant et en sueur, Law se força à se lever et se tourna vers Aylan. Le félin se tenait péniblement debout, les pattes anormalement écartées pour rester dans cette position.

Le sang formait une flaque de plus en plus large à ses membres massifs, et sa queue traînait au sol.

- Aylan. Appela le capitaine, la voix rauque, faisant un pas prudent en avant.

Grand bien lui en pris de ne pas s'approcher plus. La bête tourna la tête vers lui et planta ses yeux dans les siens.

Des yeux jaunes. Brillant de sauvagerie et de peur dans cet univers inconnu pour un animal terrestre.

Merde !

Law retint un geste de recul, présenta très lentement ses mains vides, son nodachi lâché à ses pieds, et recula doucement en entraînant avec lui son sabre du bout du pied, tentant de ne pas effrayer l'animal devenu entièrement sauvage devant lui.

Comment avait-elle pu perdre à ce point le contrôle ? La douleur semblait lui avoir fais perdre l'esprit. Avait-elle déconnecter sa conscience ? Déjà que ce n'était pas brillant avant.

La bête n'avait plus dû avoir assez de force pour conserver l'équilibre entre l'animal pensant et l'animal sauvage en elle, et la digue s'était rompue.

Les oreilles de la panthère s'agitèrent d'un tique fébrile. Ses yeux jaunes aux pupilles fendues ne le lâchaient pas du regard.

- Tout va bien Aylan... murmura le médecin. Tu n'as rien à craindre...

Un grondement sortit de la gorge du félin. Law s'arrêta. Ne bougea pas d'un millimètre.

Ses muscles hurlèrent de protestation quand il s'agenouilla très lentement, la peau de son ventre et de son dos le tiraillait, le mauvais traitement présent ne leur plaisant absolument pas.

Son bras était inutilisable pour le moment, les mouvements brusques le ferait trop souffrir pour se concentrer suffisamment sur sa nakama.

Il évita au maximum la confrontation visuelle, sachant que cela déclencherait l'instinct de défense et de domination du félin.

Alors que le grondement s'apaisait, un cri vite étouffé résonna dans l'air derrière Law, et l'animal pivota totalement vers lui, en position de défense, le corps tremblant.

Sa patte blessée ne le supportait plus, et le félin la posait sur le sol seulement pour faire semblant, technique d'intimidation.

Law lâcha un juron intérieure. Ses hommes n'avaient pas chômé et tous les marines devaient être morts à présent. Tous sauf un apparemment.

Et cet imbécile venait de briser la faible sécurité que ressentait la panthère.

Craignant le pire devant l'apparence agressive de l'animal, Le Chirurgien de la Mort allait se résoudre à user encore une fois de son pouvoir pour le maîtriser quand les yeux du félin se révulsèrent.

Le corps massif s'écroula sur le pont dans un grand bruit, et cessa tout mouvement.

Law relâcha tous ses muscles et essuya la sueur sur son front.

Bon, un danger public en moins...

Son corps commença à devenir lourd, et la douleur enflamma entièrement ses muscles sous la baisse brutale d'adrénaline. Le jeune capitaine usa de ses dernières forces pour se lever.

- Bepo ! Lança-t-il d'une voix qu'il s'efforça de rendre neutre. Le danger est écarté, vous pouvez revenir. J'ai besoin de toi pour Aylan.

Immédiatement, l'équipage se rua sur le pont brisé, l'arme toujours au poing, fouillant des yeux les environs.

Bepo, dans sa combinaison déchirée, s'approcha du jeune capitaine, le détaillant avec attention pour être prêt à réagir en cas d'étourdissement de son capitaine.

Un voile commençait justement à s'abattre sur les yeux de Law, qui lutta pour rester éveillé.

- Aucun blessé grave capitaine. Annonça l'ours en agitant sa tête pelucheuse. Vous feriez mieux de vous asseoir.

Ce commentaire le fit rire.

- Occupez-vous... d'Aylan plutôt... Articula le supernova , son sang gouttant avec joie sur le sol. Et, Bepo...

- Hay ? Répliqua le second, attentif, les yeux brillants d'inquiétude face à l'état de son capitaine.

- Elle est complètement sauvage... je compte sur toi pour la calmer à son réveil...

- D'accord. Désolé... Répondit-il en s'élançant vers le félin.

- En attendant, laissez-nous vous soigner captain ! S'exclama Sachi un peu plus loin en s'approchant. Vous devriez vous regarder dans une glace !

- C'est capitaine, Sachi ! Je ne m'appelle pas Kidd -... Grogna Law en se tournant vers lui, s'apprêtant à donner ses ordres.

Mais ce mouvement trop brusque lui fit voir des étoiles et ses genoux cédèrent. Il s'effondra définitivement.

Penguin, dans son dos, le rattrapa in-extremis et l'allongea sur le bois éclaboussé de liquide rouge.

Il l'examina d'un œil fatigué, mais alerte. Il se frappa le visage d'une main, soupirant.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'ils ont encore foutu...

A suivre...

Voili ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Bon, c'est le dernier avant un moment... Bouhou ! Ne pas pouvoir écrire pendant toute une semaine... Vais mourir...

Une petite review ? J'ai eu du mal à le faire, dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez !

___( Un jour je seraiii le meilleur dresseur, je relèverai tous les défis...)_

Heu...What ?

___( Je ferai touuuut, pour être vainqueur, et gagner les dééfiiis !)_

… Mais pendez-la c'est pas vrai ! Depuis longtemps qu'on en parle faudrait p't'être le faire !

___(Les pokemooons et leurs mystèhères ! Le secret de leurs pouvoooirs ! POKEMONS !)_

Je coupe maintenant, avant qu'elle repasse en boucle ! A plus !

Attend un peu que j'te choppe toi !

___( Non, non, nonnonon !)_

_…_

_..._


	38. Chapter 38

Bonj- KAAAAÏÏÏÏ !

Non non on on ne m'agresse pas avec ces objets pointus !

___( Avec quoi alors ?)_

Essayez le papier toilette !

___(…- -')_

Bein quoi ? … Bon bon... Ouiii, je sais j'ai du retard ! Un immense pardon ! J'ai à peine pu toucher à l'ordi cette semaine, je n'étais pas chez moi pendant quatre jours, et mon père a changé la Livebox, nous privant d'internet pendant un paquet de temps... T.T

Enfin bref ! Le voilà ! Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps, je sais combien c'est désagréable d'attendre un chapitre et qu'il n'est même pas là à l'heure...

Merci infiniment pour vos reviews et votre soutien !

___( BISOUUUUUUX !)_

NON ! Assis et pas bougé !

___*Couine*_

Non mais... * se frotte les mains* Reprenons ! Merci à ShaunyBlackSheep___( du Saaaaaang...),_ AliceLaw, Kyona-sama, Scarylox ___( Tu parles d'un pseudo ! La mouette ou le corbeau, c'est mieux ! Et faut qu'on se refasse une partie de rugbyyy ! Et tu sais s'qu'elle te dit la panthère chromatique ?!) _Gues_t ____( c'est quiiii ? Un pseudo dans ta prochaine review ? Pour pouvoir te nommer !=D), _La vague folle___( Tas vraiment un grain ! Dans mes braaaaas !;P) __La_ rêveuse, Dj-Mya972, et ZebreRose !

Je. Vous. Adore !

Enjoy !

**Sans queue ni tête**

( Ou comme quoi, perdre la boule n'est pas un euphémisme.)

Je plantais mes canines dans la peau souple de son cou et plongeais mon visage dans sa fourrure épaisse, poisseuse de sang par endroits.

Je m'enfonçais de plus en plus loin dans les poils tandis que la bête reprenait ses hurlements de rage et de douleur, balançant des coups de pattes qui, cette fois, m'étaient destinés.

Mon esprit disparut.

Mon corps suivit.

Je me retrouvais absorbée par l'esprit de la bête jusqu'à ce que le mien soit entièrement en lui.

Étrangement, je ne ressentais rien,comme si rien ne s'était passé, que je n'avais pas bougé de ma position agenouillée auprès de la créature.

Hé, une seconde ! Ça veut dire que la bête était dans une partie de mon esprit et qu'elle venait d'absorber justement cet esprit, alors qu'elle était à l'intérieur et que du coup j'étais en elle alors qu'elle était en moi ?

…

Mmm, non, réflexion faite, c'était pas ça. Pas fut'-fut' la bestiole... Et en plus j'étais nue. C'était quoi cette manie de dégager les vêtements à chaque fois ? Connaît pas les futals l'esprit de la bête ?

___- _Tes réflexions personnelles on s'en passera volontiers, merci bien !

- YIIIIIIIIIRRRRK! QUELQUE CHOSE M'A TOUCHEEE ! Hurlais-je, faisant un bond de six mètres.

___- Mais c'est moi pauvre gourde ! __Rouspéta la voie._

- Ah c'est toi... soupirais-je, me passant une main sur le visage. Minute. T'es ou ? Relevais-je, regardant autour de moi et ne voyant que du noir.

Un soupir exaspéré résonna dans le vide.

___- Tu es en moi, donc je suis partout. Et je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris de commettre pareille stupidité ?_

Tiens, ça ne lui plaisait pas. Tant mieux !

- Tu as besoin de moi pour combattre. D'ailleurs ça a l'air d'aller vachement mieux !

___- C'est mon corps physique qui encaisse, pas mon esprit. Même si ce n'est pas vraiment agréable, je parviens à réguler cette douleur seulement dans mon corps physique._

- Cool !

___- Et le surplus de douleur peux me faire perdre la tête et sombrer dans une douce folie._

-... Moins cool. T'étais déjà cinglée au départ de toute façon... arguais-je en levant les yeux au ciel, sans la prendre vraiment au sérieux.

___- Là n'est pas la question ! Laisse-moi faire, je commence à faiblir, et je n'arrive pas à utiliser tes possibilités !_

- …. S't'as dire ?

___- Çela signifie, _expliqua-t-elle avec de plus en plus d'énervement_, ____que tu n'ouvres pas assez ton esprit petit chiot._

- Hey je te permets pas ! Et puis tu veux que je fasse quoi encore ?! Commençais-je à m'énerver à mon tour. Déjà je me suis mise entièrement sous ton contrôle alors hein !

___- Non, je ne contrôle pas ton esprit et ses capacités._

Ah ? Intéressant ça..

___- Pour le moment._

Ok, j'ai rien dis.

- Et tu veux quoi ? Grognais-je. M'étonnerait qu'Akainu soit gentiment en train d'attendre la fin de notre discussion.

___- Je m'échine à te le dire ! J'ai besoin de temps !__ Souffla d'une voix un peu plus rauque l'animal. ____Et de sang !_

- … Hein ?! Non mais t'es malade ! VAMPIIIIRE ! Glapis-je en sautant partout.

Je me pris une surface dure dans la face et retombais sur les fesses, sonnée.

- Aïeuuh... couinais-je en frottant mon museau endolori de mes deux pat-... mains.

___- Tu vas te tenir tranquille deux minutes ! Ne bouges pas, tu es très bien, assise là._

- C'était quoi ce machin dur ? Pestais-je sans écouter, tâtant le truc noir en face de moi du bout des doigts.

___- Un mur virtuel. Mais écoute moi sacré vingt dieu !_

- Oui oui, c'est bon... Attends, t'as dis quoi là ?

La bête ignora ma question que je trouvais pourtant tout à fait légitime, et un frôlement glacé m'effleura le bras droit. Je sautais au plafond – inexistant, soyons clair-.

- KYYYYAAAAAA !

___- Hhhh... de tous les réceptacles que je pouvais avoir, il fallait que je tombe sur cette hurluberlue... Hé ! Non mais tu vas te tenir tranquille !_

_**Tchak !**_

_- _AAAAAÏÏÏÏEEE ! gémis-je en frottant ma tête où une sacrée bosse commençait à pousser. Mai-heu !

___- Le sang qui s'écoule de ton bras, donne le moi !_

- Franchement, t'es... Nany ?!

___- Vite ! Le temps presse ! __Grogna sourdement la bête, et la tension faisait vibrer sa voix sensuelle._

- On a vraiment du mal à te prendre au sérieux quand tu causes comme ça ! Ricanais-je, n'écoutant qu'à moitié, complètement ailleurs.

___- Bon sang de tudieu de vermicelles saisonnières ! Ton bras ! Ou on s'éteint toutes les deux !_

- Hein ?

___- Mords ton putain de bras de mes deux où on crève la maintenant tout de suite dans un déluge d'entrailles et de cervelle ! C'est assez clair comme cela ?!_

J'éclatais de rire.

- Ahahahaa ! Ihihi ahahahaaa ! Trop fort ! Wouahaha !

___- Je pensais pas avoir taper aussi fort... Il faut vraiment tout faire !_

Alors que je me tordais de rire sur le sol invisible, un air glacial m'entoura brutalement et je sentis des crocs se refermer sur mon avant-bras gauche, déjà blessé par mes propres canines.

- HEYY ! M'écriais-je, les abdos douloureux à force de rire, qu'est ce que tu fous... houhouhou !

___- Tu as vraiment un grain c'est pas possible ! _Cracha le félin en relâchant mon bras, d'où un ruisseau de sang un peu plus important s'écoulait joyeusement à présent.

_-_ Ooooh, c'est zoliiie ! M'extasiais-je en louchant sur le liquide sombre aux reflets bordeaux dégoulinant sur ma peau.

Je sentis une matière rappeuse et humide lécher mon bras, puis la bête ajouta d'une voix légèrement ragaillardie :

___- C'est ça. Restes donc tranquille !_

Et la voix disparut.

Je restais un instant à observer avec la plus grande attention le sang coulant sur mon poignet jusqu'au bout de mes doigts, avant de goutter silencieusement au sol.

Finalement je relevais la tête.

Fixais le vide avec un sourire un peu stupide, qui s'effaça au bout d'un moment. J'explorais mes ongles des yeux.

- Je m'ennuiiiiie ! Pis j'ai mal à la tête... hé ho, y'a quelqu'un ?

Personne ne me répondit, et je m'enfonçais dans un silence morose. Pfff, pas moyen de s'amuser dans ce bled pourri. Je me mis à chanter, ou plutôt à brailler d'une voix forte :

- Je suis la reine d'la danse, oh la jungle est à mes pieds ! De la puissance, chuis au plus haut, et pourtant, qu'est s'que ça m'fais chier ! Je voudrais me sortir de là, se serai quand même mieux ! Être dehors avec une choppe- d'une bonne bière ou même deux !

Je continuais joyeusement mon petit délire, avant de reprendre mon fou rire en imaginant la tronche que tirerait Law en me voyant étalée sur le sol, nue, à chanter n'importe quoi, une bosse de la taille d'un œuf sur la caboche.

Un éclat attira alors mes yeux.

Une vive lumière, brillant douloureusement pour mes pauvres mirettes, dansait à quelque pas de moi. Cessant de ricaner dans le vide, je m'approchais d'elle, curieuse, prise d'un irrépressible hoquet après ma crise de fou rire.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que ce - hoc - machin ? Dis-je en mettant avec application mon doigt sur ma bouche, les sourcils froncés.

La lumière m'attirait comme un papillon, et un brin de ma conscience légèrement atteinte alluma le voyant rouge.

Mais alors que je me décidai à reculer un peu, mon mal de tête augmenta d'un coup et je trébuchai, perdis l'équilibre et tombai droit sur la lumière, qui m'avala.

La seule pensée qui me traversa fut : « non mais la pas douée... »

Je me retrouvais sur le bateau à l'extérieur, étalée sur les planches repeintes en bordeaux. Joli couleur, j'insiste.

Puis une info indésirable atteignit mon cerveau tandis que mes nerfs se reconnectaient : Mal mal mal !

La douleur me brûlait le corps, et semblait vouloir consumer mon esprit sur place.

Lâchant un hoquet qui n'avait plus rien de joyeux, je revenais brutalement à moi sous la souffrance de mes membres gigantesques.

La bête. J'étais dans son corps. Mal... Mal bordel !

Quel était le pignouf qui s'était fait tabasser dans mon corps ?!

Je relevais péniblement la tête, tentant de voir ce qu'il se passait. Ce que je vis me glaça le sang.

Akainu, dressé au-dessus de Law, son dos me masquant le buste et le visage de mon alpha, l'immobilisant au sol.

___Lâche le, salopard de mes deux !_ Hurlais-je intérieurement, furieuse qu'on ose s'en prendre au mâle de la meute.

Je me forçais à me lever, détachant mon corps massif et brûlant du bois sombre, humide de sang.

POV Akainu :

Concentré sur sa tâche, le marine ne vit absolument pas la masse furieuse dégoulinante de sang et toutes griffes dehors se jeter sur lui dans un rugissement.

Akainu pivota immédiatement, mais ne fut pas assez rapide pour empêcher le félin de le plaquer au sol et de planter ses griffes recourbées dans sa chair, qui se transforma aussitôt en magma, brûlant la peau tendre des coussinets qui fumèrent.

La douleur disparut dès lors que son corps se changea en lave, et un sifflement furieux de douleur, très satisfaisant, s'échappa de la gueule ensanglantée du monstre.

Le marine ricana, mais pesta en lui-même contre ces chiens de pirates. A cause d'elle, Trafalgar Law lui avait échappé.

Il bourra de coups de poings les flancs du félin, faisant voler les poils et le sang autour de lui. Un rugissement lui répondit, un rugissement imprégné d'une force qui le cloua au sol.

Retenant un hoquet de douleur, -Se le prendre en pleine figure n'était jamais agréable.-, il reconnu immédiatement le Haki du combat.

Comment cette petite salope peut-elle l'avoir ?

La colère lui faisant perdre le fil du combat un instant, il activa le sien, avant de se souvenir des informations sur cette fille : aucun fruit du démon.

Oui, mais aucun Haki non plus merde !

La souffrance brisa ses pensées quand la bête déchira sa chair, labourant ses épaules et son ventre de ses pattes musclées.

Il réagit en conséquence, et frappa tout spécialement chaque point qu'il avait blessé, les ayant soigneusement gardé en mémoire.

S'en fut trop pour l'animal, qui rua et se dégagea de sa prise, perdant tout de suite le contrôle de son Haki et recula, patinant misérablement dans le sang.

Haletant, les épaules et le ventre déchirés laissant s'échapper le fluide bordeaux, qui se tarit bien vite dès qu'il réactiva son pouvoir, Akainu se redressa, mais le capitaine des Hearts Pirates fut plus rapide.

Il sectionna le navire en deux avant de le téléporter bien plus loin.

L'amiral hurla de rage en voyant ses proies lui échapper, songeant aux remarques désagréables des autres imbéciles de collègues quand ils apprendront qu'il s'était fait avoir comme un bleu.

POV Penguin :

Cela faisait deux jours qu'ils avaient vaincus de justesse -pour ne pas dire sur un gros coup de bol- le navire du gouvernement envoyé à leurs basques.

Ils s'étaient débarrassés facilement du Roi des Mers mécanique, l'animal ayant cessé de bouger dès que l'attaque avait commencé. Ils s'étaient acharné sur la machine, assez puérilement mais avec grand plaisir, déchargeant leurs rage sur la boite de conserve marine.

Putain qu'ça faisait du bien !

Mais le capitaine n'était toujours pas réveillé. Et Aylan...

Le cuisinier laissa tomber ses cartes sur la table de sa chambre, s'attirant le regard surpris de Sachi et Akar.

- Hé bein ? T'arrêtes de jouer ? Râla son ami roux, fronçant les sourcils derrière ses lunettes de soleil.

- Comment ça se passe Akar ? Demanda Penguin, ignorant la remarque agacée.

Le concerné, à sa droite, soupira. Il vérifia le petit appareil attaché à sa ceinture qui le tiendrait au courant si l'état de leur capitaine empirait. Un geste qu'il avait effectué un nombre incalculable de fois.

- Pour la centième fois, le capitaine se porte bien. Il n'est pas en danger, toutes ses plaies sont saines. Il ne se réveille pas parce qu'il a trop utilisé son fruit du démon. Il a besoin de refaire ses réserves, son état est normal et stable.

- Et...

- Et Aylan n'a toujours pas repris forme humaine. Du moins pas depuis que je l'ai quitté. Termina la voix neutre du sous-médecin, où la fatigue commençait pourtant à pointer. Alors arrêtes un peu de me harceler et patiente. Bepo est avec elle, ça ira. On a eu un pépin, mais c'est réglé, maintenant il ne la quitte plus.

Un pépin ? Sachi nota le détail, mais laissa tomber en voyant qu'Akar ne voulait pas aborder le sujet. Il lui demanderai plus tard, sans Penguin, histoire qu'il ne s'en fasse pas plus.

Ce dernier laissa échapper un soupir malheureux, n'ayant pas relever.

- Je peux pas m'en empêcher Akar. C'est comme ma petite sœur, et elle est...

- Je sais bien, mais on n'y peut rien ! Alors lâche moi ! Répliqua plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu ce dernier, sa patience usée par la fatigue des dernières nuits, surtout avec l'incident au début de la nuit...

Sachi les observa, puis décida d'intervenir.

- On n'a qu'à aller les voir, on a pas eu l'occasion depuis le début. On a aucune corvée de prévue. Allons-y comme ça tu seras plus tranquille.

Et moi aussi... songea-t-il en son fort intérieur.

- C'est pas permis non plus ! S'exaspéra Akar.

N'appréciant pas autant la jeune fille que ses deux nakamas, il n'était pas spécialement prêt à leur accorder cette faveur, ajouter à l'énervement, la fatigue, le stress de ces dernières nuit, il n'avait aucune envie que deux zigotos viennent gâcher son travail .

- Ils ne sont pas malades que je sache ! S'énerva Sachi devant le comportement buté de leur compagnon. Et pas en quarantaine non plus. Rien ne nous empêche, si ce n'est une permission de ta part, d'aller les voir quelques minutes.

Akar soupira, passa une main devant ses yeux rouges et fatigués. Il avait raison, les deux hommes n'allaient rien déclencher par leur simple présence, fallait arrêter d'être parano.

Mais autant en profiter un peu, il était vraiment au bout du rouleau :

- Très bien... Mais en échange, Sachi tu prends mes trois prochains tour de gardes, et Penguin ma corvée de linge de demain. S'il vous plaît. Ça me permettra de dormir un peu plus.

Voyant l'air légèrement irascible de leur ami, les deux hommes se regardèrent un instant, puis acquiescèrent, heureux d'avoir obtenu gain de cause.

Ils se levèrent et partirent d'un pas rapide, un peu traîne-la-patte pour Akar, en direction de l'infirmerie principale.

- On commence par le capitaine. Lâcha le médecin, prenant la tête du groupe avec lassitude.

Les deux compères suivirent en silence en adaptant leur marche a la sienne, supportant la sale humeur du jeune homme d'un air sombre pour Sachi, plus anxieux pour Penguin, prompt à l'inquiétude et au stress.

Ils croisèrent peu de membres d'équipage à cette heure avancée de la nuit, saluèrent en passant devant la salle de contrôle Jean Bart, qui venait de remplacer un autre pilote.

Enfin, Akar arriva devant la large porte de métal blanc, et l'ouvrit en leur faisant signe de se taire.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la salle plongée dans la pénombre, passant devant plusieurs couches sombres avant d'arriver devant celle éclairée.

Ils saluèrent l'homme de veille, Hiken, qui lisait d'un air absent, fixant plus souvent le capitaine que les pages de son livre.

Allongé dans un lit, recouvert d'un drap blanc, leur capitaine était pâle mais semblait aller mieux. Un tuyau lui permettait de respirer correctement par le nez, et une perfusion était logée dans son avant-bras droit pour lui fournir les nutriments nécessaire.

- Rien de nouveau ? Murmura Akar vers le médecin de garde, qui leva sur lui des yeux gonflés, rouges de fatigue.

- Rien. Il a pas bougé. Marmonna avec déception l'homme blond habillé d'une blouse blanche, avant de lâcher un large bâillement. Mais il va bien, c'est le principal...

Ils restèrent un moment à contempler le visage tiré du Chirurgien de la Mort, écoutant les bip ! réguliers marquants chaque battement de cœur.

- On va voir Aylan ? Proposa ensuite Penguin, tendu, brisant le calme ambiant.

Ses deux nakamas se secouèrent, sortant de la chape de silence dans laquelle l'infirmerie sombre les avait plongé.

Akar tourna les talons et le mécanicien et le cuisinier le suivirent en dehors de la pièce sentant le désinfectant à plein nez.

Tout d'abord, Penguin pensait que l'arbalétrier allait les emmener dans l'infirmerie privée de leur capitaine, où Aylan avait été déposée deux jours plus tôt.

Mais l'homme bifurqua plus tôt et les mena en direction de la salle d'entraînement. Penguin et Sachi échangèrent un regard surpris, avant de questionner leur guide.

Akar se retourna et leur expliqua d'un air ennuyé.

- On l'avait mis dans l'infirmerie du capitaine au départ, mais ça s'est révélé impossible, elle était... est, encore complètement hors de contrôle, et quand elle s'est réveillée la première fois, on a dû prendre des mesures de sécurité.

- Des mesures de sécurité ? Répéta Penguin, fronçant les sourcils, commençant à entrapercevoir ce que voulait dire son ami. Pour qui ?

Akar poussa les battants - qui gémirent et tremblèrent, vieux souvenir d'un passage d'Aylan par cette porte -, et pénétra dans le gymnase, où se trouvait Bepo, une patte bandée reposant soigneusement sur le sol, assis devant une large cage de métal.

- Vous l'avez... souffla Sachi, pris de court.

- Oui, on a dû l'enfermer et l'enchaîner. On a eu des blessés au début de la nuit, quand elle s'est vraiment réveillée.

Son air grave laissait entendre qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le choix. Penguin déglutit, comprenant qu'Aylan aurait pu, et pouvait encore, tuer un membre de l'équipage. Et si ça arrivait...

Akar observa le visage des deux amis se durcir, preuve qu'ils avaient compris l'importance de la situation.

- Pourquoi tu ne nous l'a pas dis ? Reprocha Penguin au jeune docteur.

- J'étais un peu occupé figure toi ! Vous dormiez quand elle s'est déchaînée, et la partie de cartes de tout à l'heure à été mon seul moment de détente depuis deux jours ! J'avais un peu envie de me changer les idées ! Donc tes reproches, tu te les garde.

- Akar, t'es crevé, et moi un abruti qui stress alors que tu fais le maximum, mais tu-...

- On peut la voir ? Coupa immédiatement Sachi, sentant la dispute entre les deux hommes arrivée à cran.

Akar leur fit signe que oui en lançant un regard injecté de sang au cuisinier.

Ils s'approchèrent de la cage, et Bepo agita une oreille, leur montrant qu'il les avait entendu.

La masse sombre et imposante de l'animal reposait, affalée sur le sol, entourée de barres de métal épaisses.

Ses pattes étaient menottées par de grosses chaîne plantées dans le sol, et elle était recouverte de bandages dont certains, en parti défais, laissaient entrevoir des bandes de peau à vif.

Elle semblait dormir pour le moment, sa queue agitée par de légers frémissements appuyant cette supposition.

- Elle s'est encore réveillé. Déduisit plus bas Akar en direction de Bepo, constatant les bandages défaits.

- Oui, mais pas longtemps, et j'ai réussi à la calmer. Même si elle ne me comprends pas, le langage animal lui est instinctivement familier. Elle connaissait déjà les bases. C'est pour ça que le capitaine m'a demandé de veiller sur elle. Chuchota de sa voix grave l'ours.

Lui aussi semblait fatigué, sa fourrure avait perdu de son brillant, était terne et pas très bien entretenue. Il avait dû rester avec elle le plus longtemps possible. Une cicatrice lui barrait verticalement le côté gauche du museau, souvenirs de la dernière rencontre avec les marines d'Akainu.

- Elle s'est beaucoup débattu, mais a finit par m'écouter un peu. Elle est terrorisée ici, elle a tiré sur ses chaînes comme une damnée et s'est blessée à l'articulation de la patte. Marmonna encore le second.

On sentait qu'il prenait très personnellement la situation d'Aylan.

Mais cette fois, c'était un animal sauvage qu'ils avaient devant eux, pas la jeune fille qu'ils connaissaient, ni même la bête, qui faisait preuve d'une redoutable intelligence dès que sa survie était en jeu.

Et lui plus que d'autres semblait comprendre la peur et la désorientation que pouvait ressentir un animal dans une cage, entouré d'inconnus.

- Qui a été blessé ? Souffla Sachi, venant s'agenouiller aux côtés de son ami.

- Karro et Marle ont été légèrement blessé au bras, rien de bien méchant. Répondit Akar. Mais Démati a pas mal dérouillé. Il a eut beaucoup de chance, les griffes n'ont fais qu'effleurer l'estomac en évitant le foie. Et il a une jambe casée au niveau du tibia -pas de fracture ouverte, heureusement- et l'épaule droite luxée. Elle s'est écroulée sur lui quand les calmants ont enfin agis.

- Il n'est pas de l'équipe médical pourtant ! Releva le cuisinier un peu trop fort.

Il se mordit les lèvres et tourna la tête vers la panthère. Elle n'avait pas bougé. Un léger soupir échappa aux quatre nakamas, que ce soit de fatigue, de soulagement ou de lassitude.

Akar secoua la tête et expliqua :

- Il est venu nous rejoindre en entendant les rugissements et les cris. Heureusement elle était blessée et pas encore bien guérie. Sinon il serait mort.

Le silence revint dans le groupe. Penguin fronça les sourcils, ses yeux sombre brillant d'inquiétude.

Si jamais Aylan tuait quelqu'un de l'équipage, les conséquences seraient plus que catastrophiques, pour elle comme pour tout le monde.

Un frémissement dans l'air attira leur attention. Ils fixèrent le fond de la salle d'entraînement, où un point bleu pétard faisait des cercles dans les airs.

- Qu'est ce qu'il fiche là celui-là ? Marmonna Sachi, surpris de voir le dindon de la jeune fille hors de la vigie, son coin de prédilection quand Aylan n'était pas avec lui.

- Il est là depuis un moment. Avec toutes les portes qu'Aylan a défoncé, il peut passer à peu près partout...

Un petit rire agita Penguin à ce souvenir. Il reporta son attention sur le corps massif devant lui. La voir ainsi donnait l'impression que jamais elle n'allait reprendre sa forme humaine.

Et le regard jaune vif aux pupilles fendues qu'il croisa en un éclair n'allait pas le détromper.

A suivre...

Voili ! Encore pardon pour le retard...

Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! Ça m'aidera pour les suivants ! Merci d'avoir lu !

___( Un jouur, mon troll, viendra...il me recooonnaitraaaa...)_

Pourcoaaa moiiii...


	39. Chapter 39

Bijour les gens ! C'est partit pour un nouveau chapitre alors !

___( Heu ouais, à moins que tu sois là pour faire autre chose... à par faire chier le monde bien entendu.)_

Je sais pas qui est la plus casse-pieds là, je t'ai même pas sonné les cloches que t'es déjà là à faire des commentaires désagréables.

___( Je t'em*****.Et ce en toute amitié !)_

C'est ça...-'

Bref ! Merci à ShaunyBlackSheep, Kyona-sama, AliceLaw, la vague folle, Scarylox ( tu te nourris convenablement où tu vas te retrouver dans le coma pour de bon cette fois, et ça sera même pas ta faute.) La rveuse, Dj-Mya972 et Dark D Maeva pour leur review !

Merci vraiment ! Vos coms' sont toujours super utiles ! Vous vous êtes pas mal demandé pourquoi Aylan partait dans son délire. Tout d'abord, elle a quand même un grain.

Ensuite, l'esprit de la bête, qu'elle a inversé avec le sien pour la commande du corps, n'est pas humain.

Donc pas de conscient réel dans tout ça pour empêcher l'esprit de divaguer.

___( Ce sont des suppositions.)_

_M'en fou ça fait sérieux._

_Enfin, elle s'est quand même pris un sacré coup sur la caboche._

___( Pour connecter les deux neurones restant c'est utile !)_

_Merci beaucoup beaucoup ! Je vous aime !_

_Bon chap' !_

**La panthère et l'homme**

___( Ou le cas où passer du coq à l'âne n'est pas qu'une métaphore)_

Ils reculèrent tous brutalement en voyant les yeux jaunes les fixer.

- Merde ! Jura Akar. Déjà ?

- Comment ça déjà ? Demanda avec inquiétude Penguin, après avoir reculer de trois bon mètres, suivis des deux autres.

- Les sédatifs qu'on lui a donné étaient adaptés à sa taille, et censés la faire dormir au moins dix-huit heures ! Elle a à peine rempli les dix ! Son organisme doit traiter plus rapidement les produits qu'on lui injecte... Expliqua l'arbalétrier en fronçant les sourcils.

La panthère regarda autour d'elle avec raideur mais rapidité, sembla s'apaiser légèrement en voyant Bepo, mais montra ses crocs impressionnants en posant les yeux sur les trois autres hommes.

Bepo s'avança immédiatement, et lâcha un fort grognement, les oreilles pointée en avant en signe de détente et de tranquillité.

Le félin fixa son attention sur lui, et une vibration s'échappa de sa gorge. Le second des Hearts Pirates approcha plus près et, très lentement, mis une main dans son dos.

Accélérant d'un coup son mouvement, l'ours décocha très vite dans son poitrail une fléchette rouge, à l'aide d'un petit pistolet qu'il avait glissé dans la ceinture de sa combinaison.

L'animal grogna d'avantage sous la piqûre, mais n'en tint pas plus compte, et continua de les fixer de son air méfiant et farouche.

- Des calmants ? Demanda doucement Penguin d'un air anxieux, se tournant vers son supérieur qui, après avoir glisser son arme dans sa ceinture, se tordait anxieusement les pattes.

- Oui... mais ils vont mettre du temps à agir sur un corps de cette taille ! Gémit le concerné sur le même ton, s'agitant encore plus, piétinant le sol de ses grosses pattes. Elle va avoir le temps de faire des dégâts ! Pourvu qu'ils agissent viiite...

- Elle a pas l'air de beaucoup nous aimer... coupa Sachi en déglutissant.

Tous reportèrent leur attention sur le félin. L'animal s'était redressé sur le ventre, ses pattes de devant étendues devant elle, la fléchette rouge toujours plantée dans son torse.

Ses oreilles s'étaient rabattues sur son crâne, et ses babines s'étaient de nouveau relevées dans un grondement qui augmenta en intensité alors que son regard se chargeait de tensions meurtrières.

L'air s'alourdit brusquement sous la menace qui envahit l'espace où ils se trouvaient.

Chaque homme (- et ours -), firent un léger pas en arrière alors que la panthère se redressait en émettant une sorte de jappement agressif, les dents dévoilées.

Sa queue, jusque-là traînant au sol, se releva et fouetta l'air.

Voir pareille créature vous fixer avec un air meurtrier, même derrière des barreaux et enchaînée, avait quelque chose de particulièrement impressionnant, et une montée d'adrénaline fit son apparition dans les trois hommes, qui se crispèrent instinctivement, prêt à réagir (en l'occurrence, la réaction serait un repli stratégique. -non, pas une fuite, s'il vous plait-).

Avec raideur, elle se redressa sur ses pattes bandées, faisant chuter des bandes de gazes imbibées de sang séché au sol.

Les chaînes cliquetèrent sous les mouvements, attirant un instant l'attention de la créature, qui se pencha dessus pour les renifler avec perplexité.

- On fait quoi ? Murmura Penguin d'une voix difficilement contenue. On va pas non plus l'attaquer pour la faire roupiller ! C'est Aylan là-dedans !

- Bougez pas pour le moment... marmonna Akar sans lâcher l'animal des yeux. Faudrait pas qu'elle-...

CLANG !

D'un brutal, imprévisible et violent coup de tête, la panthère venait d'enfoncer de plusieurs centimètres les barres de métal de devant, tordant le fer d'une façon pas dutoutdutout engageante.

- Merde !

L'exclamation s'échappa des bouches des trois hommes au même moment, alors que Bepo commençait à sautiller d'une patte sur l'autre frénétiquement.

Il se lança dans un concert de grognements, couinements et gémissements pour tenter d'attirer son attention.

L'animal secoua sa grosse tête, comme surprise de la résistance des barreaux. Et les chaînes semblaient plus la gêner qu'elle ne voulait bien l'admettre.

Elle jeta un regard à Bepo, mais ne fit pas attention à lui. De toute façon, elle ne comprenait pas bien ce qu'il disait et ce coup de tête lui avait filé un méchant mal de crâne.

Qu'à cela ne tienne, l'animal se pencha, saisit fermement entre ses crocs les maillons de métal reliant sa patte avant droite au sol, puis y asséna un puissant coup de mâchoire.

Le métal tinta et grinça affreusement, mais tint le coup. Visiblement agacée, le félin lâcha un grognement douloureux, et du sang s'écoula de ses gencives roses et de ses dents malmenées.

Sa langue lécha les maillons, comme mesurant, gouttant ce nouveau matériau. Puis elle lui décocha un nouveau bon coup de dents au même endroit.

Le métal crissa et couina horriblement. Les quatre nakamas firent des grimaces douloureuses, n'appréciant pas vraiment le bruit.

Le félin força d'avantage, blessant sa bouche et entaillant ses gencives.

Les chaînes s'affaissèrent en tintant sourdement sur le sol de bois.

Apparemment satisfaite, la panthère allait pour s'occuper des autres anneaux de métal autour de ses pattes, quand un léger tic agita son oreille.

Les quatre compagnon avaient retint leur souffle, priant pour que les sédatifs agissent avant qu'ils ne soient forcés d'intervenir par la force sur le félin.

Ce dernier sembla un moment surpris, comme découvrant un truc pile sous son nez depuis le début, et loucha un instant sur son museau arrondi, recouvert de poils plus clairs.

Elle vacilla quelques secondes sur ses pattes, essaya de se ressaisir.

Plus personne ne bougeait d'un seul millimètre, entièrement absorbé par le spectacle devant eux, leur concentration fixée sur le danger que représentait Aylan sous cette forme. La tension dans l'air semblait presque palpable.

Puis, lentement, comme au ralenti, la masse noire s'affaissa doucement au sol, pliant les coudes, se couchant délicatement sur le ventre, puis sur le flanc.

Sa tête se déposa calmement sur le sol.

Les yeux d'or aux pupilles fendues se fixèrent de nouveau sur le groupe, les contempla longtemps, jusqu'à ce que ses paupières s'abaissent entièrement, masquant l'intensité sauvage de son regard.

Le silence s'étendit à toute la pièce. La tension diminua avec lenteur, alors que les quatre nakamas commençaient doucement à souffler.

Ils échangèrent quelques regards soulagés, laissant la tension s'évacuer d'elle même.

- KIDDOUDOUDINDOOONN !

-KYYYYYYYAAAAAAA ! Hurlèrent Penguin et Bepo en bondissant au plafond.

Les deux autres se retournèrent d'un bond instinctif, le cœur battant. Le grand perroquet les avait contourné et s'était posé juste derrière eux.

Maintenant, il s'approchait fièrement, sa longue queue bleu pétard se dandinant derrière lui.

Il s'arrêta devant Sachi, pencha la tête de côté, et le regarda avec grande attention, comme tentant de lire les pensées du mécanicien par son regard perçant.

En clair : stupidement.

Ce dernier le fixait d'ailleurs tout aussi bêtement, le souffle court et les yeux écarquillés, la bouche ouverte, tachant de réguler les battements frénétique de son cœur.

Ils échangèrent un long regard, figés dans la même position.

Les autres les contemplèrent un moment les bras ballants, attendant que Sachi se réveille et envoi promener le perroquet, qu'il avait en horreur depuis que ce dernier avait laissé un petit souvenir dans sa casquette.

Mais l'instant se prolongea, les deux antagonistes se fixant, comme échangeant les plus grands secrets de la planète.

Les trois autres n'y tinrent plus.

Ils explosèrent de rire, faisant de nouveau sursauter le pauvre mécanicien, qui les regarda sans comprendre se torde de rire au sol.

Il leva un sourcil, perplexe :

- J'peux savoir ce qui vous prends les gars ?

Ils s'arrêtèrent un instant.

Le regardèrent. Se regardèrent.

Et repartirent dans leur fou rire !

Sachi se frotta la tête, ôtant sa casquette blanche, jeta un dernier regard méfiant à la panthère assoupit, puis se tourna vers Kidd, comme le prenant à témoin involontaire.

- Y'a des fois où faut pas chercher comme on dit... Lâcha-t-il d'un air lassé, la tension se relâchant enfin dans son corps.

Kidd confirma en piquant du bec, et conclu d'un triomphal :

- TRAAAAFFYNNOUNEEEET !

Deux jours plus tard :

- Ça fait combien de temps qu'il est là ?

Un murmure discret.

- Près de quatre heure...

Réponse sur le même ton.

- Il fait quoi à ton avis ?

- Je sais pas... il a pas bougé depuis tout à l'heure.

- Tu penses qu'on devrait aller voir ?

- … non, vaut mieux pas. Pour une fois qu'on peut se reposer dans cette semaine galère... Profitons un peu hein...

Penguin, accroupi aux côtés de son meilleur ami devant la porte défoncé du gymnase, hocha la tête avec conviction.

Dans les dernières nombreuses heures écoulées, ils avaient enchaîné surtension après surtension.

Un coup la panthère se réveillait et manquait de briser encore une fois ses liens -qui avaient été remplacés pour la patte avant droite-.

L'autre coup c'était une bordée de récifs un peu trop pointus pour le sous-marin. Ou alors un coup de stress après une chute brutale de tension de la part de leur capitaine, mais elle n'avait pas durée longtemps, un homme de l'équipe médical était sur les lieux quand ça s'était passé.

Ou bien encore des navires, qu'ils avaient soigneusement évité, devant veiller non seulement leur capitaine blessé, mais abritant une véritable bombe à retardement dans le gymnase...

La semaine avait donc été très éprouvante pour les Hearts pirates, qui étaient légèrement sur les nerfs.

Le réveil de leur capitaine, il y avait environ dix heures, avait permis à chacun de souffler et de se détendre un peu.

- Viens, on y va... marmonna Sachi, se relevant, imité par son compagnon.

Ils époussetèrent leur combinaison, ayant passés plusieurs dizaines de minutes à observer leur capitaine, puis repartirent lentement, après un dernier coup d'œil vers lui. Sachi vers la salle de contrôle, Penguin vers la vigie.

Resté seul, Trafalgar Law ne quittait pas des yeux la masse de muscles et de crocs qui se dressait devant lui.

Dès sa reprise de connaissance, il avait tenu à être mis au courant de tout.

Étant presque guérit, il n'avait pas attendu, et était venu ici après avoir mangé et pris une douche qui avait achevé de le réveiller.

L'animal l'avait accueillit par un rugissement de colère.

Elle avait abandonné l'idée de briser ses fers quand l'équipage avait enduit les chaînes d'un produit au goût tout a fait immonde que la panthère avait en horreur apparemment.

Dès qu'elle avait essayé de les mordre, elle avait retiré ses crocs dans un feulement de colère, et avait vite retenu la leçon, après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses et un horrible goût dans la bouche.

Law s'était assis sans faire attention à elle, prenant garde à ne pas rouvrir ses blessures, puis l'avait fixé.

Il l'avait fixé jusqu'à ce que la panthère se calme et fasse de même. Cela demanda un long moment.

Elle se tenait à présent assise bien droite devant lui, ne le quittant pas de ses grand yeux d'or aux pupilles dilatées.

Law sondait inlassablement ces yeux qui changeaient continuellement d'humeur, passant à toute vitesse de la curiosité à la méfiance, de la colère à la faim, et du stress à la fatigue.

___Tu es là Aylan. Tu n'as plus qu'à avancer pour revenir. __Songeait-il. _

Les deux se fixaient sans relâche avec la plus grande attention, étudiant le moindre mouvement de son face-à-face.

___Rends la moi._

Law avait posé son nodachi juste à côté de lui, et, assis en tailleur, les mains sur ses genoux, si près de la cage qu'ils touchaient les barreaux, il attendait que l'animal se décide à faire le premier pas.

L'heure passa à deux, qui se transforma en trois. Aucun des deux n'avait encore bougé.

Enfin un frémissement agita la queue de la panthère. Elle était à bout.

Remarque, Aylan sous forme humaine n'avait déjà jamais été très patiente.

Les oreilles agitées de frémissements nerveux, elle se leva lentement, poussant de ses pattes les bandes de gaze sales jonchant le sol, et s'approcha des grilles.

Law ne bougea pas. Le museau du félin effleura les barreaux, renifla l'air, ses moustaches s'agitèrent doucement.

Un tressaillement.

Il eut presque l'impression qu'elle fronçait les sourcils. Elle aurait fait cette mimique sous une autre forme. Un léger sourire narquois se dessina sur les lèvres du médecin.

Les oreilles rondes se redressèrent, attentives. L'animal inspira plus, puis gronda, ne parvenant pas à obtenir ce qu'elle cherchait.

Elle tendit le coup, tentant d'insérer son museau entre les barreaux, comme pour s'approcher plus près.

Ses yeux clignèrent plusieurs fois,et un doux gémissement s'échappa de sa gueule aux dents dissimulées pour la première fois.

Elle semblait presque miauler ! Toute tendance agressive avait disparu dans ses yeux jaunes.

Retenant un rire d'amusement et de satisfaction -bien qu'il ne comprenait absolument pas ce qu'elle fichait-, Law se décida alors enfin à bouger. D'un accord tacite, le félin recula d'un pas, et il se saisit de son nodachi, sans se lever.

- Room.

La sphère bleutée s'étira autour de lui. D'un habile mouvement, il trancha les chaînes et tailla une porte dans les barreaux avec assurance. Tout fonctionnait comme il l'espérait. Pour le moment.

Venait la partie un peu plus délicate. Un nouveau mouvement du nodachi.

Les fers traînèrent enfin au sol, et la panthère secoua ses pattes une par une avec ravissement. Mais elle revint très vite à son premier sujet de préoccupation, ce qui l'attirait inexplicablement depuis presque cinq heures.

En douceur, elle appuya son large museau contre les barreaux sectionnés en forme de rectangle.

Ils chutèrent dans un tintement bruyant au sol, et l'animal s'aventura dans le gymnase d'un pas mal assuré, regardant tout autour avec méfiance.

- Aller, sors. Dit simplement Law, toujours assis sur le sol.

Immédiatement, les oreilles pointèrent dans sa direction, et la panthère se tourna vers lui. Elle sembla hésiter, son corps massif déserté de toute énergie après quatre jours de jeun, sur l'ordre de Bepo.

Le capitaine reconnaissait bien là son second quand il s'occupait d'un animal dangereux.

En silence, la panthère s'approcha enfin de l'objet de ses convoitises. Elle s'arrêta à deux centimètres de lui, sur la gauche du Chirurgien de la Mort, qui l'ignora, fixant son regard loin devant lui et relâchant tous ses muscles.

La panthère inspira profondément, ce qui la fit frissonner.

Avec douceur, elle avança son museau et effleura ses cheveux, soufflant et faisant voler ses mèches courtes.

Puis elle huma à nouveau l'odeur du bipède fascinant assis devant elle. Inexplicablement, il l'attirait.

Une violente convulsion la traversa et elle redressa sa grosse tête avec surprise, les oreilles plaquées en arrière et les canines en partie dévoilées.

Law se força à l'immobilité totale, attendant qu'elle reprenne son calme, mais se sentant un chouillat vulnérable à côté de cette masse de muscles bien plus grande que lui.

Ses épaules se tendirent malgré lui, et il dut forcer pour se relâcher de nouveau.

Les poils hérissés de l'échine de l'animal se rabattirent légèrement en le voyant ainsi figé, sans réaction.

Puis elle se rapprocha, recommença l'expérience. Avec plus de retenue une première fois, et enfin une seconde, plus en confiance.

Le jeune capitaine sentait l'haleine chaude du gigantesque félin dans son cou, et il retint un sourire en sentant les canines pointues effleurer sa nuque.

Enfin, la panthère se plaça devant lui, et il releva les yeux, impassible, la fixant de nouveau.

L'animal plongea alors sa tête massive dans son torse, posant son front contre la poitrine musclée du pirate, lui coupant tout de même le souffle sous l'impact.

Respirant doucement, Law leva lentement le bras et posa sa main sur la nuque du félin.

Il sentit son cœur marteler sa poitrine, alors qu'un voyant rouge s'allumait en lui quand il sentit les longues dents de sabre glisser sur ses cuisses, beaucoup trop près de sa virilité à son goût.

Tout en se maîtrisant pour ne pas dégager le museau un peu dérangeant, il posa son autre main sur l'épaule de l'animal.

La panthère s'étendit alors doucement sur le sol, et posa sa large tête entre les jambes croisées du médecin, entaillant involontairement de ses dents de sabre l'intérieur de ses cuisses dans la manœuvre.

Law fronça un peu le nez alors que le sang s'écoulait des deux estafilades, imbibant son jean bleu. Encore un pantalon de fichu. C'était le combientième ? Il devrait tenir un livre de comptes.

Mais le félin réagit tout autrement à ce sang qui coulait sous son museau. Il recula brutalement, toujours couché au sol et rabattit ses oreilles surs son crâne.

Fronçant légèrement les sourcils, le jeune capitaine resta cependant immobile, curieux de voir la suite des événements.

- Mmiii... émit la panthère, gémissant faiblement en fixant les entailles sur les jambes du Chirurgien de la Mort.

Law se souvint qu'Aylan lui avait dit que l'odeur d'un homme, ou d'un animal, changeait en fonction de son état.

___- Comme quand tu bandes par exemple, comme tu dis. _Lui avait-elle expliqué avec un grand sourire, à son plus grand amusement. ___Ou quand tu saignes. Là ton odeur devient si forte que je peux la sentir cinq fois plus fort et plus loin, c'est... délicieux!_

Elle semblait presque ailleurs quand elle lui avait expliqué tout ça, comme savourant une chose qu'elle seule pouvait comprendre.

C'était donc son odeur qui l'attirait ainsi.

_- ____L'odeur de mon alpha._ Avait-elle justifié un jour, mais y avait-il plus ?

Le fait qu'il ait couché avec elle par exemple, et ait laissé sa marque en elle, pouvait-il expliquer l'effet que son odeur avait sur elle, même sur l'animal sauvage derrière lequel elle s'était caché ?

Concentré sur ses réflexions, Law ne quittait pourtant pas des yeux la panthère, qui s'était peu à peu rapprochée en rampant.

Avec attention, les oreilles toujours rabattues, elle renifla le jean et effleura les blessures de son museau, évitant soigneusement sa peau de ses canines au bout ensanglanté.

Law se crispa.

On dira ce qu'on voudra, mais avoir un énorme félin, la tête entre ses jambes croisées et les dents qui vont avec à deux centimètres de son entrejambe, ce n'est jamais une expérience agréable, même pour Trafalgar Law, capitaine des Hearts Pirates.

L'animal tendit le coup et inspira profondément, les moustaches gigotant de haut en bas, chatouillant les cuisses du jeune homme.

Elle souffla d'un coup son haleine chaude sur le pantalon de son alpha, le faisant serré les poings tant son inconfort grandissait.

Inconsciente des réflexions qui agitaient le capitaine des Hearts, la panthère sortit sa longue langue et lécha soigneusement une des entailles, goûtant le fluide bordeaux.

Un frémissement agita Law alors qu'elle fermait les yeux, comme savourant le liquide vital.

Le Chirurgien de la Mort songea un instant à l'originalité de la scène, et un sourire amusé étira ses lèvres malgré son malaise, une irrépressible envie de rire commençant à monter devant cette situation qui échappait totalement à son contrôle.

La panthère reprit ses léchouilles sur les deux blessures, passant de l'une à l'autre avec le bout de sa langue, les yeux toujours clos, et le sang cessa rapidement de couler sous sa salive aux vertus coagulantes.

Law étendit ses jambes de chaque côtés des flancs du félin, ses bras en appui sur ses cuisses, surplombant la tête de l'étonnante créature devant lui, le menton touchant presque le sommet du crâne de l'animal.

Qui rouvrit des yeux turquoises qui se levèrent vers lui presque timidement.

- Te voilà toi. Sourit Law, ravi de revoir enfin cette couleur dans ses yeux.

Une convulsion agita le corps massif, qui soudain rétrécit alors que les poils étaient absorbés par la peau.

Aylan reprit enfin forme humaine et émergea dans un hoquet d'un très long sommeil.

Complètement hagarde, en appui sur les coudes, et nue entre ses jambes écartées, elle regarda autour d'elle avec surprise, les yeux papillonnants.

Law ne bougea pas, se contentant de la regarder avec intensité, retrouvant ses longs cheveux blancs en bataille, son tatouage noir sur sa gorge, son corps bronzé très amaigris recouvert de marques de brûlures zébrant sa peau de cicatrices plus claires...

Il la redécouvrait avec plaisir, et ne se gêna pas.

Quand elle posa ses yeux voilés par le sommeil sur lui, ils s'écarquillèrent et elle ouvrit la bouche.

Mais ce fut un jappement totalement animal qui en sortit, et la confusion s'afficha totalement sur son visage encore pâle.

Law éclata de rire devant sa tête complètement paumée, qui devint rapidement agacée devant son hilarité. Elle refit une tentative :

- Groo... Pas... drôle ! Articula-t-elle péniblement.

- Oh que si ! Rit le capitaine avant de prendre le visage de sa nakama entre ses mains.

Elle le fixa puis avança ses jambes sous elles, lui permettant de poser ses mains sur les hanches de son compagnon.

- Bonjour. Murmura-t-il, les yeux rieurs fixés dans ceux vexés de la jeune femme.

Les traits tirés se détendirent et son corps tendu s'apaisa. Elle vint se blottir péniblement contre lui, et il entoura son corps amaigri de ses bras.

- 'jour... souffla-t-elle d'une voix usée, fermant les yeux et enfouissant son visage dans son torse, comme l'avait fait la panthère avant elle.

Elle s'endormit immédiatement.

Law enleva son tee-shirt blanc et la couvrit, puis la porta jusque dans sa chambre, ignorant les exclamations de surprise et de ravissement qu'il rencontrait sur son passage quand les hommes apercevaient la forme assoupie dans ses bras.

Il l'étendit sur le lit et déposa un baisé sur ses lèvres froides.

Son sourire en coin revint, puis, après l'avoir recouverte de la couverture pour lui tenir chaud, il se releva, s'étira et sortit.

Il avait d'autres chats à fouetter, et sans mauvais jeu de mot...

A suivre...

Voilà ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Il était galère, mais je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire ! Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez !

A plus les choupis !

___( Tout le monde veut dev'nir un caaaat ! Parce qu'un chaat quand il est caaat ! Retooooombe- sur zes pattes !)_

RENDS MOI CETTE BOUTEILLE DE CIDRE TOUT DE SUITE ! ET DESCENDS DU LUSTRE !

___(IIIHAAA !)_


	40. Chapter 40

Bonjour le petit monde ! On se retrouve pour un nouveau chapitre ! Je voulais en faire un long, c'est pour ça que ça a pris plus de temps !

**D'ailleurs, j'ai une petite info pour vous !**

J'ai eu l'idée qu'à chaque fois qu'on atteint une centaine dans les reviews ( et cha chest uniquement grâche à vous ! Gne vous adore !) ce sera Hitsu-kun qui écrira le chapitre !

___(Yep ! Ils vont en baver ! Niark niark ! )_

Comme ça on variera un peu et vous nous direz ce que vous en pensez ! On écrit pas du tout de la même façon mine de rien , on a beau être jumelles...^^

___(Neko neko !)_

Vous en pensez quoi ? Ce serait intéressant je trouve !

Merci beaucoup à ShaunyBlackSheep, AliceLaw, Kyona-sama, Umichan, La rêveuse, Akemi-sempai, Dark D Maeva, la vague folle, Dj-mya972 et Scarylox_ ( méfies toi toi ! ; P ) _pour leur reviews !

_Bon, finis le blabla..._

_Le titre est celui d'une chanson de Daft Punk que moi et Hitsu-kun adorons ! Vous pouvez l'écouter en même temps !_

_Enjoy !_

**We're up all night to get lucky**

___( ...demandez à vos parents. ^^ )_

___-... Toujours rien ?_

___- Non, aucun résultat, mais elle commence à réagir aux produits._

___- Parfait. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'on ne puisse la faire sortir._

___- … Vous voulez vraiment... ?_

___- Bien sur. Je n'ai pas fait tout cela pour rien mon cher. Je vois de la peur dans ton regard. Douterais-tu de mes capacités ?_

___- N-Non ! Jamais ! Je vous suivrais !_

___- Parrrrfait. Souviens-t'en désormais, où je serais forcé de te le rappeler d'une autre façon. Plus... désagréable. Shulululu._

___- Ou-oui Master !_

___- Clown ! Je prends la relève avec elle désormais. _

___- Vegapunk-san. Et pourquoi viendrais-tu me prendre le fruit de mon travail ?_

___- J'ai reçu l'accord du gouvernement. C'est moi qui me chargera d'elle à présent. Tu risquerais de ____la détruire d'après eux, et elle est bien trop intéressante pour que l'on prenne un tel risque._

___- Et en quoi risquerais-je de la détruire ? Ont-ils déjà eu à se plaindre de mon travail ? Shulululu !_

___- Ne prends pas cet air innocent avec moi Clown, nous le savons tous les deux fort bien. Sors d'ici et n'y reviens pas avant la fin des tests._

___- Je pars... Mais ne m'oublies pas trop vite Vegapunk-san, je ne serais jamais loin d'elle... elle porte ____ma marque, quoique tu y fasses ! Shulululu ! Shulululu !_

Une pression sur mon front me réveilla, et j'émergeais lentement des bras de Morphée, bougeant légèrement sans ouvrir les yeux.

- Bonjour, me chuchota une voix grave à mon oreille.

Je souris et clignais des yeux, un peu dérangée par la faible luminosité de la pièce, et chassant de mes pensées l'étrange rêve que je venais de faire.

- 'jour. Répondis-je en ancrant mes yeux sur lui.

Law me sourit et enleva sa main de mon front pour venir caresser du bout des doigts ma joue.

Je savourais ce contact, me réveillant complètement, mais les derniers souvenirs refirent surface. Je me crispais en serrant les mâchoires.

_Oh non..._

Immédiatement, je plongeais en moi-même et sondais la zone que s'était appropriée la bête. Je fus presque rassurée de sentir son aura glacée agitée de légers frissons. Elle semblait dormir.

Je rouvris les paupières. Bon, de ce côté là, RAS. Restait l'autre côté du voile.

Law me lança un regard interrogatif. Je fis une légère grimace.

- J'ai tué quelqu'un ? Marmonnais-je, presque habituée à dire ça maintenant que je vivais avec des hommes, mais craignant encore plus la réponse.

Mon compagnon eut un sourire amusé. Il se pencha.

- Je ne l'aurais pas permis, souffla-t-il au creux de mon oreille.

Mais je le repoussais un peu, et il se concentra sur moi.

- Il s'est passé quoi depuis que j'ai perdu le contrôle ?

- On en parlera quand tu auras mangé. Tu as beaucoup maigri, répliqua-t-il avec autorité. Habille-toi rapidement et on y va.

Je me rendis compte que, effectivement, je mourrais de faim, et mon estomac était douloureux. J'acquiesçais et me redressais alors qu'il s'écartait de moi.

Le chirurgien revint pourtant rapidement et déposa un baisé sur mes lèvres, que je lui rendis pleinement. Je me sentais toute contente d'un seul coup, comme si je venais de recevoir un cadeau surprise.

Law me contempla un instant, ses beaux yeux orage brillants dans la semi-pénombre de la chambre.

Il caressa une dernière fois ma bouche d'un baisé léger, puis se dégagea. Il recula, croisant les bras en m'attendant avec son petit sourire en coin.

Qui avait toujours le don de m'agacer sois dit en passant...

Laissant tomber mes pensées mais pas mon sourire un peu débile, je me levais, flanchais un instant sur mes jambes, mais parvins à conserver l'équilibre.

Je me rendis compte que je portais pour seul vêtement un des Tee-shirts blanc de Law.

- Ça fait combien de temps que je suis là ? Dis-je en me tournant vers lui.

- Ça va faire vingt heure environ. Répondit le capitaine.

- Et il est quelle heure ?

- Onze heure du soir.

- Et-...

- Plus tard ! Trancha-t-il. D'abord le repas, ensuite les questions.

Je râlais pour la forme, mais lui donnais au fond de moi entièrement raison. Et ça, jamais je l'admettrais devant lui ! (ça va pas non...)

Je retirais le tee-shirt et le balançais de dos dans sa direction, l'entendant l'attraper au vol.

Nue, je choisis rapidement un haut noir et une veste gris-vert avec un pantalon bleu foncé.

Je me passerais de chaussures, n'ayant jamais appréciée d'en avoir des fermées, et mes ancienne sandales étaient fichues.

Prête, je pivotais vers mon compagnon dont le regard ne m'avait pas quitté une seconde. D'ailleurs ses yeux brillaient et un sourire étirait ses lèvres avec satisfaction.

- C'est bon ? M'agaçais-je en le voyant continuer à me détailler.

- Un peu trop. Ricana-t-il avant de secouer la tête et de sortir, moi sur ses talons, ne comprenant pas vraiment sa réplique.

Je repoussais mon assiette entièrement vidée et nettoyée par mes soins et soupirais d'aise.

- J'ai l'impression que je n'avais pas mangé depuis cinq jours ! M'exclamais-je en m'étirant, mon ventre plein enfin satisfait.

Law se gratta la joue et souffla avec amusement.

- C'est presque ça.

Je me figeais dans mon mouvement. Me tournais vers lui, soupçonneuse.

- C'ta dire ?

Il leva les mains, un sourire innocent peint sur le visage.

- Je n'y suis pour rien ! J'étais alité.

Je lui retournais un regard torve.

- Ali-quoi ?

- Malade. Blessé. Au lit pour une raison médicale. Expliqua vite fait le médecin.

Je fis une mimique peu convaincue, levant légèrement les sourcils et formant un o avec ma bouche fermée, le regardant d'un air septique.

- Tu étais hors de contrôle. Un animal dangereux ne se nourrit pas en captivité.

Déké ?

Je dus prendre un air un peu stupide car il reprit sa phrase.

- Tu étais sauvage, carnivore et du genre à mordre tout ce qui t'enquiquine, y compris le métal. Là, c'est mieux ?

- Ah, bah c'est déjà plus clai-... Comment ça mordre le métal ?! Qu'est ce que vous m'avez laisser faire encore ?!

- Comment ça on t'a laissé faire ! S'indigna le Chirurgien de la Mort en fronçant les sourcils. On aura tout vu ! On t'enchaîne, on t'enferme pour te tenir tranquille, on t'endors et...

- Vous QUOI ? M'exclamais-je en l'entendant énumérer calmement les traitements que j'avais subis.

Law s'interrompit, sentant que c'était peut être pas une bonne idée finalement de tout m'expliquer en détail.

- C'est la meilleure ça... et en plus tu te plains... soupira-t-il en se passant une main sur la figure.

- ET COMMENT QUE JE ME PLAINS !

___- Ho ! Y'en a qui dorment ici !_ S'écria une voix étouffée à travers le mur de métal.

_-_ TOI SACHI, JE T'AI PAS SONNE ! TON TOUR VIENDRA ! Beuglais-je en me tournant vers le mur un instant_._

___- … Aylan ?!_

_- _Et toi ! Grondais-je en pointant mon doigt vers Law, ignorant le mécanicien qui allait souffrir plus tard. Alit-machinchose ou pas, t'aurais pu donné des ordres et faire en sorte qu'on me nourrisse au moins ! Espèce de médecin raté !

Il me répondit par un regard blasé, assis en face de moi, les mains posées sur ses cuisses.

- Me regarde pas comme ça alors que t'es responsable ! Rouspétais-je alors qu'il se levait lentement et venait vers moi, contournant la table de la cuisine. Et t'approches pas de moi sale chirurgien pourris ! Pigeon de la n-mm !

Law avait plaqué ses lèvres sur les miennes, saisissant mes poignets pour m'empêcher de me débattre.

Je continuais à l'insulter à travers ses lèvres même si aucun son n'était compréhensible, repassant en revus tout mon répertoire de jurons et d'insultes.

Je sentis qu'il s'agaçait de ma résistance et en fus très fière. Jusqu'à ce qu'il me plaque contre le mur et glisse sa langue dans ma bouche.

- Hé... tri-cheur ! Articulais-je malgré tout.

Il ricana et recula un peu, me contemplant de ses yeux rieurs.

Je relevais le menton avec fierté, faisant mine de l'ignorer d'un air supérieur... et crochetais de mon talon sa cheville, soulevant sa jambe et le faisant basculer sur le côté...

Moi avec lui puisqu'il ne m'avait pas lâché.

Mais c'est qu'un détail...

- Hey !

Je tombais sur lui et il grogna quand mes coudes heurtèrent son ventre, lui coupant le souffle en un instant. Il toussa et tenta de reprendre sa respiration tandis que je me m'appuyais sur mes genoux.

- Bien fait pour toi ! Souris-je avec satisfaction alors qu'il se redressait sur ses coudes, moi à califourchon sur lui.

Je n'eus pas le temps de bouger que, déjà, Law saisissait mes épaules et roulait par-dessus moi, inversant nos places.

Je me retrouvais allongée sur le dos, le froid du carrelage dur imprégnant ma peau, surplombée par mon alpha et compagnon dont les mains baladeuses se glissaient déjà sous mon tee-shirt.

Son odeur changea brutalement, devenant plus forte, plus épicée.

Il plaqua ses lèvres sur les miennes, glissant sa langue à la rencontre de sa jumelle et entama un ballet long et puissant auquel je répondis avec envie.

Je sentis ses mains passer sur mon ventre et venir effleurer mes seins avant de revenir vers mes hanches qu'il entoura fermement de ses doigts.

Je lâchais un miaulement à travers sa bouche et me cambrais, faisant se rencontrer nos bassins alors qu'il grondait sourdement.

Mon compagnon délaissa ma bouche pour venir explorer ma gorge, faisant glisser ses dents sur ma peau et y laissant une marque.

Sa langue vint dessiner le contour de mes clavicules, mes mains se glissant à leur tour sous son tee-shirt et venant caresser ses abdominaux.

Je haletais de plus en plus et Law vint se frotter contre moi, ondulant des hanches et embrassant le creux de ma gorge.

- Hum hum...

Le petit raclement de gorge gêné nous coupa dans notre activité et nous relevâmes la tête dans un bel ensemble.

Sachi et Penguin, tout rouges, venaient d'entrer dans la cuisine. Suivis de Bepo et de Jean Bart.

Le premier nous regardait avec un grand sourire innocent auquel je répondis immédiatement, le second avec un œil amusé.

- Salut les gars ! Lâchais-je, heureuse de les revoir après tout ce temps. Z'êtes tout rouges !

Law se redressa, tourna lentement la tête dans leur direction, et les fusilla du regard, l'air meurtrier plein de promesses.

Bepo, Sachi et Penguin déguerpirent sur le champ en balbutiant mille excuses, mais Jean Bart resta un instant et lâcha à son supérieur, rieur et avec un coup d'œil suggestif vers son pantalon :

- On sera sur la prochaine île dans environ dix heure captain ! Il faudrait penser à dégonfler la voilure...

Puis il tourna les talons et fermant la porte avant que ledit « captain » n'ai le temps de s'énerver.

Law passa une main sur son visage et soupira avec exaspération.

- Qu'est ce qu'il a dit ? Relevais-je, surprise. On n'a pas de voiles sur ce bateau. Sous-marin.

Mon compagnon me jeta un regard indéchiffrable sans relever ma rapide correction quant à sa boite de conserve, avant de lâcher un petit rire.

- Rien d'important... murmura-t-il d'une voix chaude en se rabaissant vers moi, reprenant là où on nous avait interrompus.

Je laissais tomber et le laissais me soulever pour me porter dans sa chambre, son odeur vibrante et épicée emplissant l'air d'une aura de tension délicieuse.

Il me déposa à terre devant son lit et avant qu'il ne se redresse totalement, je le ceinturai et le poussai vers le lit où il s'affala de tout son long dans un bruit étouffé.

Je m'assis à califourchon sur lui en lui jetant un regard joueur, retirant son tee-shirt et le balançant à terre.

- Tu m'as promis quelque chose la dernière fois...

Les yeux de Law s'allumèrent avec convoitise.

- Ça ? Demanda-t-il avec un amusement teinté d'envie.

- Oui ça. murmurais-je en me penchant, appuyant sur son entrejambe et déposant mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Il grogna contre ma bouche et redressa ses hanches contre les miennes. Je ne le laissais pas dominer, et, copiant ses mouvements, prenais le contrôle de sa langue, entamant une danse et visitant sa bouche.

Il brisa le baisé et posa ses mains sur mes hanches, y imprimant une pression pour que je me redresse. J'obtempérais, curieuse.

- Je vais t'apprendre quelques petites choses...

Law me fit reculer sur le lit, le délestant de mon poids sur son ventre.

- Laisse toi faire... Dit-t-il d'une voix sensuelle, se plaçant en face de moi.

Puis il prit ma main, la fit glisser sur son torse dénudé avec lenteur.

Je me positionnais entre ses jambes écartées et repris le mouvement avec application, effleurant du bout des doigts sa peau si douce, plus claire que la mienne.

J'y ajoutais lentement ma deuxième main, parcourant son torse musclé d'attouchements légers, pour finalement y déposer ma bouche, me rappelant ce qu'il me faisait, ce que j'aimais.

Son visage au-dessus de moi, il ne me quittait pas des yeux, adossé au mur contre lequel était le lit.

Je dessinais un symbole sur sa peau du bout de ma langue, appréciant la saveur légèrement salée. Je caressai son torse, embrassai et léchai sa peau.

Je me relevai et vins chercher un baisé, puis l'embrassai dans la gorge, le faisant soupirer d'aise. Je fis doucement courir ma langue de sa mâchoire jusqu'à sa clavicule gauche, et il soupira à nouveau.

Law reprit mes mains entre les siennes et je relevais le visage, attendant qu'il me montre autre chose.

Il resta un moment à me fixer, et je me laissais accaparer par son regard couleur d'orage.

Puis il descendit ses mains lentement, et posa les miennes sur son pantalon, là où une bosse commençait à se former.

Je baissais les yeux, les relevais avec interrogation.

Oui, et alors ? Ça me dit pas c'que j'dois faire...

Un sourire étira les lèvres du Chirurgien de la Mort, qui appuya sur mes mains, en prit le contrôle et me fit masser son entrejambe.

J'entendis immédiatement son souffle changer de ton, et je repris son geste alors qu'il retirait ses mains, qu'il laissa soigneusement le long de ses flancs.

Me reculant, j'imprimais à travers le pantalon quelques mouvements, testant et retenant chacune de ses réactions.

Dès que j'appuyais plus, son visage se tendait légèrement et sa respiration devenait plus vibrante.

Quand je massais, c'était son corps qui se tendait d'avantage, son bassin s'appuyant contre mes mains et ses poings se crispaient un peu sur les draps. Fichtre ! Comme dirait Sachi.

Je souris, ravie des réactions que je pouvais déclencher chez lui. Bon, à travers le pant' ça donne ça.

Et sans ?

Me faisant plus entreprenante, je défi sa ceinture alors qu'il me regardait avec surprise, puis amusement.

- J'oublie toujours que tu n'es pas une fille normale. Rit-il en me voyant déboucler sa ceinture sans hésitation.

Je ne relevai pas et me concentrai sur ma tâche, attentive à lui faire ressentir autant de plaisir qu'il m'en offrait.

C'était quand même marrant toutes les réactions qu'on pouvait avoir en effleurant seulement une partie du corps.

Me d'mande d'où ça vient d'ailleurs, ce plaisir. Et pourquoi.

Déboutonnant son jean, je glissais ma main dans son dos pour qu'il se soulève, ce qu'il fit, et tirais sur son pantalon jusqu'à ce que lui aussi aille faire la conversation au tapis de la chambre.

Ils ont intérêt à bien s'entendre par ce qu'il va rester là un bon moment.

Me redressant, je fis appel à ma mémoire pour me rappeler de chacun des gestes qu'il effectuait avec moi, et les remodelais à ma façon.

Je laissais glisser mes mains le long de ses jambes dénudées, caressant sa peau et remontais vers ses cuisses, remarquant avec amusement un léger tic qui agitait sa peau dès que j'effleurais l'intérieure de ses jambes.

Je plaçais mes mains en dessous de son nombril, juste au dessus du boxer qu'il portait encore -plus pour longtemps-, et caressai la base de ses hanches, suivant le creux qu'elles formaient sur son ventre de chaque côté pour ensuite y déposer ma langue.

Je ris quand il contracta d'un coup ses abdos au passage de cette dernière sur un point un peu trop sensible de son ventre.

___Chatouilleux ? Law ? On aura tout vu. _Songeai-je en riant intérieurement, ravie de ma découverte et retenant soigneusement l'information.

Bon, assez rigolé, passons aux choses sérieuses.

Plantant mes yeux dans les siens, j'agrippais la ceinture élastique de son boxer bleu foncé et le fis lentement glisser le long de ses hanches, m'arrêtant de temps en temps, histoire de voir ce qu'il se passait.

Rapidement, un grognement me pressant de continuer s'échappa de la bouche de mon compagnon, un grognement animal qui me plut beaucoup.

Je me jurais de l'entendre encore.

J'eus un sourire malicieux, ayant découvert un nouveau jeu.

POV Law :

Égalité des deux côtés hein ? Il se ferait une joie de lui apprendre.

Le jeune capitaine contemplait la jeune femme curieuse d'apprendre au dessus de lui.

Ses attouchements encore inexpérimentés, mais entreprenants, ne le laissaient pas indifférent. Décidément, se charger de son éducation sexuelle n'allait pas être une corvée... Au contraire...

Cette pensée le fit sourire d'expectative, et quand Aylan planta ses yeux dans les siens, le défiant avec arrogance, ses mains lui procurant un plaisir qui se répandait par centaines d'étincelles dans ses hanches.

Son impatience se rebella, et il dut se brider fermement pour ne pas la prendre immédiatement, préférant la laisser jouer encore et découvrir d'elle même.

Aylan commença à descendre lentement son boxer, le fixant pour voir ses réactions.

Un grognement lui échappa, et elle sourit, reprenant le mouvement descendant sur son caleçon. Ses mains effleuraient son entre-jambe par intermittence.

Son excitation augmenta rapidement et son membre se fit douloureux, pulsant sous les caresses d'Aylan. Il haleta.

Enfin elle retira complètement le tissu gênant et le contraste de température entre ses mains et son membre le fit légèrement tiquer.

POV Aylan :

Je retirais enfin le boxer, qui alla rejoindre les autres vêtements de Law sur le sol, et revins ancrer mes yeux aux siens avec une lueur de défi, qui le fit sourire avec ironie.

Son membre déjà dur disparu entre mes mains froides sans que je le quitte des yeux, et je repris mes petits massages, la respiration de Law s'accélérant brutalement.

L'atmosphère sembla se charger d'électricité alors que son odeur se surchargeait de plaisir et de désir, affolant mes sens.

Ses mains bougèrent avec a-coups et se posèrent sur les miennes, leur imprimant un mouvement de va-et-vient.

Je suivi et reproduisis le mouvement, et ses mains se crispèrent sur les miennes alors que sa tête partait en arrière, lâchant un léger bruit.

- Mm...

A ce point ? Les possibilités qui s'ouvraient à moi étaient tout simplement géniales !

On va pouvoir faire sur un pied d'égalité une fois que j'aurais appris à jouer avec toi, Law... songeais-je, riant silencieusement.

J'accentuais mes mouvements sur son membre qui durcit d'avantage entre mes mains, accélérant et ralentissant, changeant de rythme de plus en plus vite et souvent.

Law contracta avec force ses mâchoires, ne laissant aucun son filtrer, ses mains, de nouveau sur le matelas, agrippaient les draps et les tordaient, ses joues colorées de rouge, ses jambes se crispaient autour de moi.

Ah non ! Ça va pas se passer comme ça, laisse moi entendre un peu ta voix.

Agacée par son refus de grogner, je passai à allure lente, puis d'un coup plus rapide, et son bassin eut un léger soubresaut.

Puis j'eus une autre idée. Je me penchais et léchais tout du long la verge du capitaine, qui hoqueta et lâcha un nouveau grondement.

Hé hé.

Très fière de moi, je recommençais plus lentement, ravie. Je passai ma langue sur la largeur comme sur la longueur, écoutant sa respiration haletante.

Enfin, je la pris en bouche, très lentement, histoire de lui faire savourer, et un long gémissement d'extase s'écoula des lèvres de Law, dont le bassin ondula, pris de légères convulsions.

- Haannn...

Les joues rouges et le corps brûlant de désir, il était magnifique. Mon bas-ventre s'enflamma et je dus me contrôler pour ne pas lui demander de me prendre tout de suite. Je voulais voir ce qui allait se passer.

Je le sentais se retenir de bouger, de faire durer au maximum ce moment de pur plaisir.

Peu sûr de moi, je fis quelques allés-retours, essayant de ne pas lui faire mal avec mes dents aiguisées.

Il gronda et ses mains vinrent agripper mes cheveux pour m'imprimer un rythme plus rapide.

- Aaaah ! Gémit-il, ses mains contractées sur mes mèches blanches et noires, me forçant à accélérer encore.

Joueuse, je résistais et laissais ma langue glisser sur son sexe dur, effleurant son gland puis remontant tout du long, le faisant gémir d'avantage.

Finalement, il n'y tint plus. Il se redressa très vite, saisit mes épaules et échangea nos places, me plaquant violemment sur le lit et m'embrassant à pleine bouge, ses hanches passant entre mes cuisses sans me laisser le choix.

- Aylan... souffla-t-il dans mon cou. Ne joues pas comme ça avec moi !

Tu peux toujours courir pour que je laisse tomber ce nouveau jeu toi ! Ricanais-je intérieurement sans répondre.

Il se redressa et enleva mon tee-shirt et mon pantalon qui vinrent rejoindre la pile de vêtements jonchant le tapis rouge sombre.

Saisissant à pleines mains mes seins, il les malaxa entre ses doigts en embrassant mon cou, mes mains parcourant son dos, ses omoplates, ses hanches.

- Mmm ! Soupirais-je alors qu'il s'occupait personnellement de ma poitrine, l'embrasant et la léchant avec bien plus d'expérience que mes petits essais.

Je mémorisais chacun de ses gestes pour plus tard, ayant bien l'intention de lui rendre la pareille.

Il caressa mes jambes, fit glisser ses mains à l'intérieur de mes cuisses, me faisant frissonner.

Sa bouche embrassa et parcourue ma gorge dévoilée, tandis que je caressais son dos, ses cheveux si doux, inspirant son odeur malgré ma respiration haletante.

Je fis glisser mes mains sur ses hanches, puis entre ses jambes, reprenant mes allés-et-venues.

Law lâcha un bruit sourd et cessa un instant de lécher ma peau, puis il reprit son parcours, redescendant jusqu'à mes seins.

Cette fois, j'abandonnais la partie, le laissant mener la danse. Un gémissement m'échappa.

Soudain, Law inversa les places et je me retrouvais au-dessus de lui, ses mains enserrant mes hanches. L'esprit embrumé de plaisir, je levais un sourcil interrogateur.

Il eut un sourire lubrique.

- Je vais te montrer autre chose. Lâcha-t-il d'une voix rauque, ses mains parcourant ma peau, y laissant des traînée brûlantes.

Law reprit sa prise sur mes hanches et me souleva un peu. Je compris, et mes lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire ravi.

Je pris appuis sur son bassin, me positionnai mieux, et Law guida sa verge vers mon entrée, me laissant le total contrôle de la situation.

Je m'enfonçais lentement sur son sexe érigé, l'enserrant dans mon antre, savourant les toutes nouvelles sensations que me procurait cette position et rejetais la tête en arrière.

- Aaaah...

Law serrait les dents et devait se faire violence pour ne pas accélérer le rythme lui-même.

- Mhmnn... Aylan, bouge... !

La supplique de mon alpha me ramena sur terre et je tachais de rassembler mes esprits.

Je me calai confortablement sur ses hanches et commençais de lents mouvements de hanches, montant et descendant, les mains de Law sur mon bassin m'aidant à trouver un rythme.

Je serrais les dents à mon tour et plantais mes ongles dans ses flancs, un long gémissement de plaisir envahissant la pièce alors que la verge du jeune capitaine venait rencontrer mon point de plaisir.

Law lâcha un râle.

Les mains sur mes hanches se crispèrent et me firent accélérer le rythme. Je résistais, le provoquant jusqu'au bout pour mieux apprécier ce moment.

- Aylan... gémit-il.

- Bouges pas ! Exigeais-je d'une voix haletante, balayant ses mains d'un revers et appuyant mon doigt sur sa poitrine qui s'abaissait et se relevait de façon erratique. Laisses toi faire...

- Mmhgn...

Ses yeux se fermèrent avec force alors que j'accélérais enfin le rythme, puis ses dents se dévoilèrent alors que je ralentissais, m'arrêtant presque.

Nos corps se couvrirent d'une fine pellicule de sueur, la température de la chambre ayant montée en flèche.

Je lâchais un premier cri, rapidement suivis de Law, et nos mouvements devinrent plus désordonnés, sans pour autant perdre le rythme, nos bassins se mouvants ensembles, envoyant à chaque geste une vague de plus en plus puissante de papillons brûlants dans nos corps.

- Mhmmnaah... Aylan ! Me pressa de nouveau le médecin.

Ma position dominante me ravissait, je contrôlais absolument tout, choisissais le rythme qui me plaisait, et c'était à Law de réclamer ce qu'il voulait.

Je n'avais plus la peur qui avait déclenché la perte de contrôle la première fois, j'étais au-dessus, je dominais.

Je me penchais, envoyant une nouvelle onde de plaisir dans mes hanches, enserrant d'avantage de mes cuisses le bassin de Law, et m'appuyais sur ses épaules de mes bras, les siens entourant de nouveau ma taille avec force.

Il se cambra sous moi, donnant un coup de hanches de son propre chef, nous faisant gémir de concert.

- Aaah... Law...C'est si bon ! Lâchais-je dans un râle.

Je plantais mes dents dans son épaule sous le plaisir violent que son mouvement déclencha, faisant couler son sang.

Law mordit en retour ma clavicule, puis plongea son visage dans ma poitrine, ses mains reprenant leurs caresses sur mon dos, mes seins, mon ventre, mes hanches.

Je me redressais, la bouche légèrement ensanglantée, et gardai un rythme lent. Je m'arrêtai totalement pour voir sa réaction.

- Hhh... Mm Aylan, arrête... C'est... Grogna Law, pressé et frustré.

- C'est moi qui... Décide... Laisse toi faire, c'est un ordre. Lançai-je, ravie de mon pouvoir de domination.

- Ne me donne pas-... !

Je donnais tour un violent coup de hanches, le coupant net dans son cri de colère qui se transforma immédiatement en un gémissement de plaisir et de soulagement.

Il oublia vite sa colère apparemment, car il se redressa un instant pour m'embrasser, puis se rallongea sur les draps en soupirant.

J'accélérai le rythme, n'en pouvant plus moi non plus.

Encore quelques enchaînements devenus entièrement erratiques ponctués de cris et gémissements et Law se libéra en moi, sa semence brûlante envahissant mon bas-ventre.

- AAAaaah !

Je m'écroulais sur lui, le corps parcouru de spasmes de plaisir, le bassin en feu.

Tous les deux en sueur, nous restâmes un instant sans bouger. Law finit par me soulever, se retirant de moi, et m'allongea contre lui.

Je lâchais un soupir de bien-être, et il déposa un baisé sur mes lèvres, descendant vers ma gorge, enfouissant son visage dans mon cou en soupirant.

Le plaisir s'évapora peu à peu de mon esprit, et j'enlaçais mon compagnon, léchant la petite morsure sur son épaule, empêchant le sang de couler.

Son odeur surchargée de plaisir et relevée par la puissance de son sang me faisait voir des étoiles, et je dus secouer la tête pour ne pas me laisser emporter par mes sens malmenés.

Posant ma tête contre son épaule, je fermais les yeux, les bras de Law entourant ma taille.

- Tu es despotique. Chuchota-t-il.

- Et fière de l'être...

A suivre...

Voili ! Aah, contente de moi !

_( Fait chaud d'un seul coup non ?)_

J'ai eu du mal à respecter mes objectifs et être à l'heure, mais j'ai réussi !

J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Et maintenant je-...

___( APEROOOO !)_

-' Je pensais pas vraiment à ça...

___( Il est où le cidre ?!__ Petit petit, où est-tu... )_

Elle m'écoute même pas...

___(Foie gras... Fois gras ? Youhou ?)_

De toute façon elle le trouvera pas, j'lai planqué dans le jardin. Hé hé.

___(_Saucisson... Quoi ?)

Hey ! Lâche cette pelle !

___( TROUVEEEEE ! Cassé-troué-douché-dégommé ! Il m'reste plus qu'à t'enterrer...)_

_…_ d'où tu sors du minute papillon toi ?

___( Fiiindus !)_

Breeeef... Une pitite review pour mes vieux jours ?

___(ANCEEETRE !... Euh wait. Chuis plus vielle que toi non ?)_

A plus !


	41. Chapter 41

Bijour les choux !

___( Les quoi ?!)_

_Rien laisse tomber._

Bon, vraiment désolée pour le retard.. le problème c'est que ça ne va pas aller en s'arrangeant... J'ai un paquet de contrôles devoirs et tout le toutim la semaine prochaine ___( Faut croire que les profs connaissent pas les mots « fin d'année scolaire ».)_ alors je ne pense pas pouvoir poster non plus celui de la semaine prochaine à la bonne date...

Vraiment, vraiment navrée. En plus, comme une mauvaise nouvelle est toujours suivit d'une autre, pendant l'été, je ne serais pour ainsi dire quasiment jamais à portée d'un ordinateur digne de ce nom... Avec l'Angleterre par-ci et la Bretagne par-là...

Vraiment désolée, je ferais de mon mieux pour poster, mais ce sera très très irréguliers ! Ça me désole vous pouvez pas savoir...

Merci infiniment à ShaunyBlackSheep,( Où es-tu mon âme soeuur ? T.T) AliceLaw, Kyona-sama, Umichan, La rêveuse, Akemi-sempai la vague folle, Scarylox, Kinkin___( Toi, tu me plais ! Ta review est tout simplement adorable ! Alligatoo Neko;)!=D)_ Guest ( J'ai pas compris le but de la manœuvre... erreur de manip' ? ;p), Dj-Mya972, Oiseau de nuit ( t'es prié de garder tes commentaires sarcastiques pour toi le piaf !;p)et ZebreRose pour leur review !

Z'êtes géniaux !

Et petite précision pour Umichan, c'était encore moi qui a écrit le dernier chapitre, pas Hitsu-kun. On échangera les rôles pour un chapitre à chaque centaine de reviews atteintes !=P (^^)

(Vamos Rafa !)

**Bête et Shin Sekai**

( Changement de décors !...

Qui est le crétin qui a mis du rose ?!) -'

Blottie contre Law, dans la pénombre de la pièce, je reprenais doucement mon souffle, le plaisir glissant avec lenteur hors de mon corps pour laisser la place à une agréable torpeur.

Mon alpha laissa sa main dériver sur mes flancs, effleurant mes hanches avec légèreté pendant un moment, envoyant au creux de mon ventre de petites pointes de chaleur vrillantes.

Je faillis m'endormir tellement je me sentais bien, mais sa voix vint briser le silence doux et apaisant de la chambre à présent calme.

- Akainu a parlé d'une chose curieuse quant il t'a prise au cou... me murmura-t-il à l'oreille, et le nom qu'il prononça acheva de me réveiller pleinement.

Je relevais la tête vers lui, attentive, ignorant difficilement les élancements agréables que laissaient ses doigts sur ma peau.

Akainu ? Qu'est ce que ce connard avait bien pu raconter ?

Law me contempla un instant, comme se perdant dans mes yeux turquoises. Ses prunelles couleur perle et cendre brillaient au-dessus de moi, et je ne me lassais pas de les contempler, surtout après ça, quand le bien-être et le plaisir se mélangeaient dans ses yeux.

Je savais que mes pupilles reflétaient la faible luminosité de la pièce, uniquement dispensé par les hublots laissant voir le monde marin, et cela semblait fasciner le médecin.

Finalement, il reprit la parole d'une voix plus attentive :

- As-tu eu à faire avec la marine pendant tes années sur l'île ?

Je clignais des yeux, surprise. Je répondis un peu vite, prise de court :

- La marine ? Pas du tout, je t'ai raconté le plus important de ma vie. Je ne savais même pas ce que c'était exactement quand tu m'as rencontré.

Au lieu de le rassurer, ma réponse sembla le décevoir, et sa main resta un instant en suspens au-dessus de mes flancs, avant de reprendre son parcours.

- Étrange. Se contenta-t-il de commenter.

L'esprit embrumé, je ne cherchais pas plus loin et vins fourrer mon museau au creux de son cou. J'inspirais son odeur, me faisant frissonner agréablement sous cette fragrance absolument délicieuse, qui me vrilla l'esprit.

Je ne pus me retenir et me plaquais contre lui, le prenant par surprise, et lui arrachant un petit rire. Il embrassa mon front et sa main se glissa dans ma crinière.

- J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi... susurra-t-il à mon oreille, jouant avec une de mes mèches.

- Mmm ? Émis-je en parcourant sa peau de baisés papillons, comme lui le faisait un peu plus tôt.

Il savoura un instant mes baisers et je commençais à goûter sa gorge du bout de ma langue, le faisant sourire.

Au bout d'un moment il reprit :

- L'île sur laquelle nous allons est spécialisée dans la médecine et les arts de magie ancienne. Je me suis renseigné, et il y a de grande chance pour que ton homme s'y trouve...

J'écarquillais les yeux, n'en croyant pas mes oreilles. Le temps que l'information se confirme dans mon esprit, je me redressais brusquement.

Non, ce serait... Il serait possible que...

- Tu en es sûr ?! M'exclamais-je, plantant mes yeux dans les siens en tirant sur une de mes mèches blanches.

Law se releva à son tour lentement, et me regarda avec sérieux.

- Je ne suis sûr de rien, mais c'est possible.

Mon cœur martela ma poitrine et je me mordis les lèvres. S'il avait raison... Si le vieux mâle se trouvait sur cette île...

Mon but depuis des années qui m'apparaissait soudain si proche, plus proche que jamais auparavant, aussi brusquement. Comme s'il venait de me sauter aux yeux et que je me le prenait en pleine face sans pouvoir esquiver.

Même quand j'avais rejoins l'équipage de Law, j'avais décidé de n'y accorder encore que peu d'importance, pour ne pas être déçue à chaque île visitée sans résultat.

Mais mon désir de voir cet homme n'avait fait que croître au fil des lunes, et depuis que je mettais la vie de mes nakamas en danger.

Une chance unique pour... Pour...

Ma gorge se serra brutalement et un étrange sentiment m'envahit.

Je pivotais, tournant le dos à Law et fixais le mur, les bras serrés contre moi. Un tourbillon de sentiments contradictoires m'envahissaient, me mélangeant dans le plaisir ressentit plus tôt et cette information qui me paniquait.

Le vieux mâle pourrait... il pouvait peut être.

Mais...

Des larmes sortis sans raison vinrent me piquer les yeux et je les chassais avec irritation, le corps parcouru de tremblements incontrôlables.

J'entendis un bruissement dans mon dos, et deux bras chauds m'entourèrent alors que le torse musclé de Law se collait à mon dos.

- Qu'est ce que tu as ? Chuchota-t-il à mon oreille.

Je secouais la tête, la gorge serrée.

- Je... je sais pas... articulais-je en bégayant difficilement. Je...

- Tu as peur ?

- Non, je... J'ai mal là... tentais-je d'expliquer en montrant du doigt ma poitrine.

Law resta silencieux, me laissant réfléchir toute seule. Mes tremblements s'accentuèrent, devinrent plus violent.

Law raffermit sa prise sur mes bras.

Ça suffit ! M'énervais-je intérieurement, tentant de me secouer sans grand résultat. Non mais ça va pas là-haut ?!

Je me crispais et me forçais à dégager les larmes qui embuaient légèrement mes yeux avant de m'efforcer à reprendre le contrôle de mon corps.

Mon alpha m'allongea sur le dos et me releva le menton pour dévoiler ma gorge, ce qui me permit de respirer plus facilement. Il me caressa doucement la tête, massant mes tempes.

Peu à peu, mes tremblements s'apaisèrent, et je respirais plus librement.

Je rejetais la tête de côté et la posai contre l'épaule de Law en prenant une profonde inspiration, avalant lentement ma salive, les yeux fermés.

Je restais un long moment ainsi.

- Hyperactivité accumulée sous tension. Diagnostiqua Law en me voyant à présent soupirer de détente.

Je ne répondis pas immédiatement, appréciant le calme que je ressentais à présent.

- Mmm ?

- Crise d'hyperactivité. Répéta-t-il simplement, relâchant la pression qu'il exerçait sur mes bras et se penchant pour déposer un baiser sous mes clavicules, là où j'avais eu mal plus tôt.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que ce machin ? Rétorquais-je, curieuse.

Ça se mange ?

- Tu n'as qu'à lire les livres de médecines du bord, tu le sauras. Rit le Chirurgien de la Mort, roulant au-dessus de moi et venant encadrer mes épaules de ses bras, son regard rieur brillant dans la pénombre.

Coup bas !

- Tch ! Pas envie alors !

Il leva les yeux au ciel -où plutôt au plafond-, un air exaspéré sur le visage et soupira. J'inversais les rôles, ignorant sa réaction boudeuse et m'étendis sur son torse, fis mine de m'assoupir, mon oreille captant les battements de son cœur.

Law croisant les bras derrière sa nuque et ferma les yeux.

Au bout de quelques minutes, son cœur et sa respiration se firent réguliers, preuve qu'il s'était probablement endormi.

Je relevais les yeux doucement, contemplais son visage détendu, attendis encore quelques minutes.

Alors je me redressais en douceur, tachant de ne pas le réveiller, et m'assis en tailleur sur le lit, réfléchissant plus calmement à la situation.

Si cet homme était vraiment sur cette île, qu'allait-il pouvoir faire ? Et s'il pouvait faire quelque chose, voulais-je vraiment que ce soit radical ?

J'avais énormément appris depuis que j'avais quitté mon île, sur les humains, sur moi, et surtout sur la bête.

Même si j'avais encore peur d'elle et que je la haïssais pour ce qu'elle avait fait, elle était un avantage dans beaucoup de situations, comme un énorme problème dans d'autres.

Elle m'avait plus d'une fois sauvé la vie.

Sa force était impressionnante, elle avait réussi à tenir tête à Akainu, à lui porter des coups. Pas très temps, d'accord, mais quand même.

Sa capacité à raisonner me faisait peur, et quand elle intervenait, c'était soit pour sauver ma peau, et donc la sienne, soit parce que je n'arrivais plus à la brider, chose qui n'arrivait presque plus maintenant que je faisais de la méditation.

Et qu'on ne me demande pas pourquoi ce truc marche aussi bien.

Je me mordis les lèvres, fronçais les sourcils, indécise. Si elle n'avait pas été là au dernier combat, je serais probablement morte et le reste de l'équipage prisonnier ou clamsé aussi.

Et par-dessus le marché, il y avait une embrouille avec cette histoire de marines.

Pourquoi ils existent ceux-là ? Ils font qu'empoisonner la vie des pirates. Qui leur rendent bien volontiers la pareille.

Comme la bête d'ailleurs...

Je fouillais dans mes souvenirs. Non, rien, à par le fait que la bête avait massacré tout un avant-poste avant d'arriver sur l'île, souvenir un peu flou.

Je soupirai, me frottai les yeux et étirai mes membres crispés. Pfff...bon, je verrais bien sur place... décidais-je, sentant le mal de crâne se ramener avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme.

Dommage je n'avais pas de feuilles de camomille, l'odeur m'aurait calmé.

Une petite tête bleue fit son apparition à travers l'entrebâillement de la porte, vérifiant que tout était calme, avant de venir se dandiner vers moi, la queue bleue pétard se balançant de droite à gauche.

J'accueillais ce nouveau visiteur avec un sourire affectueux.

- Bonjour Kidd. Murmurais-je en tendant la main.

Le perroquet sauta en battant un peu des ailes sur le lit, et vint se nicher sur mes jambes. Je l'entourais de mes bras et le berçais.

- Ça fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas vu toi et moi... chuchotais-je en riant doucement quand il me mordilla amicalement le bout du museau de son bec acéré.

Je passais ma main dans ses plumes et l'examinais sommairement.

Il avait perdu de l'éclat maintenant qu'il était continuellement enfermé, mais avec tous les sales tours qu'il jouait à l'équipage, il ne devait pas s'ennuyer...

Je ricanais discrètement à ce souvenir. Kidd était un psychopathe absolument génial. Un génie du sadisme, un taré fini et un indécrottable suicidaire.

Le suicidaire en question se redressa et se déplaça sur ma cuisse gauche, marchant délicatement pour ne pas me blesser avec ses serres.

Dans un bruissement de battement d'ailes, il se percha sur mon épaule et je lui chatouillais doucement le ventre.

Il se tortilla pour y échapper et finit par se laisser tomber sur mes jambes où je joignis précipitamment les mains pour amortir sa chute.

Le perroquet glissa sa tête au creux de ma paume, frottant son bec contre ma peau, puis s'endormit ainsi, entre mes jambes croisées lui faisant un semblant de nid, sa tête contre ma main.

Je souris et restais à le contempler dormir, son petit corps répandant une agréable chaleur sur mes cuisses, avant de m'allonger en remontant Kidd contre mon torse, ma tête reposant contre le buste de mon capitaine endormi.

Je sombrai à mon tour dans les bras de Morphée, un peu calmée.

Une voix me réveilla plus sûrement qu'aucune baffe :

- TERRE EN VUE !

J'ouvris d'un seul coup les yeux et bondis sur mes pattes, virant du même coup Kidd qui s'étala de tout son long dans un glapissement de protestation.

Clignant des yeux, je secouais la tête, chassant les dernières bribes de sommeils.

Terre en vue...

Je savais ce que ça engageait.

On verra bien, déjà s'il est là, ensuite ce qu'il peut faire... me dis-je finalement, ne voulant pas recommencer la crise d'angoisse de la nuit passée.

Me retournant, je vis que Law était déjà parti, les draps désertés pendant du lit et traînant au sol.

Ça faisait un moment, ils étaient froids, et son odeur était beaucoup moins forte qu'a l'accoutumé.

Kidd se redressait sur ses pattes, et, très vexé, s'envola et sortit par la porte entrouverte dans un cri d'indignation :

- TRAAAAFFYNNOUNEEEET !

Je souris, très fière de mon perroquet.

- Kidd, tu es génial !

J'enfilais sans vraiment faire attention un débardeur noir et blanc avec un bermuda bleu, attrapais ma ceinture en tissus rouge et y suspendis mes trois grands couteaux dans leur fourreau, ainsi que mon fouet. J'enserrai aussi ma cuisse droite des couteaux de jets, plus petits, dans leur étuis de cuir sous mon bermuda.

Je filais dans la salle de bain et décidais d'inaugurer la brosse -affreuse soit dit en passant- que Penguin m'avait acheté il y a... heu... un paquet de lunes, essayant de me concentrer sur autre chose en tentant de démêler la masse épaisse de ma crinière blanche et noire.

J'y passai plus de dix minutes, prenant exagérément mon temps jusqu'à ce qu'aucun nœuds ne viennent stopper la brosse rose fluo.

Ils étaient plutôt jolis comme ça... Plus lustré...

- Bon, va peut être falloir penser à bouger... finis-je pas lâcher tout haut.

Je contemplais mon reflet dans la glace, détaillant le visage émacié un peu pâle en face de moi malgré ma peau habituellement mate, la masse de cheveux plus ou moins coiffés encadrant mon visage de manière alambiquée.

Secouant la tête, je forçais un sourire et sortis, abandonnant à son sort la brosse pleine de cheveux sur le sol.

oOo

Tout l'équipage était aux manœuvres pour accoster sur l'île, prudents à cause de récifs probables dans le coin, l'île comportant un volcan en activité dans sa petite chaîne de montagnes.

Je me dirigeais tout de suite vers la salle de contrôle, sachant que Law s'y trouvait au vu de son odeur plus forte planant dans les couloirs.

En entrant, je repérais Jean Bart, comme toujours aux commandes, Law à ses côtés. Le médecin se tourna vers moi à mon entrée, et me tendit la main pour que je m'approche.

- On y est. Commenta-t-il simplement alors que je me plaçais à sa gauche et contemplais l'écran, suspendu en face de Jean Bart, montrant l'île juste devant nous.

Nerveuse, je m'agitais sur place, regardant l'île se rapprocher jusqu'à ce que la sensation, familière de l'estomac qui descend dans les talons m'envahisse, signe que nous remontions à la surface.

Le sous-marin s'ancra dans une petite baie protégée et déserte, un peu plus loin du village, et nous montâmes sur le pont, à une encablure de la plage.

- On a pas pu s'approcher plus près, trop de récifs tout autour. Expliqua Sachi en sortant à son tour, frottant ses mains pleines de cambouis. Aylan, c'est bon de te revoir ! Tu nous as manqué.

- Salut Sachi ! Souris-je. Vous aussi, tu peux pas savoir. Ça gazouille ?

- Aylan ! Viens par là deux s'condes ! S'écria Penguin qui sortait à son tour sur le pont. Ah ça fait plaisir de te revoir ma grande !

- Yo Penguin !

Il se jeta sur moi et me serra contre lui. Puis il me tint par les épaules à bout de bras et m'examina d'un œil critique. De bonne humeur, je le laissais faire.

- T-t-t, tu as maigris ! Va falloir -encore- que je m'arrache à faire des plats sur-caloriques ! Pourquoi c'est toujours à moi de te remplumer ?!

- Par ce que t'es le cuisinier. Et que tu adores me préparer mes plats préférés !

- Si tes plats étaient plus difficiles à préparer tu ne les aurai pas.

- Ben voyons ! Riais-je alors qu'il me chatouillait, tu aimes qu'on finisse tes plats et encore plus quand tu t'es crevé à la tâche !

- Et tu crois que c'est une raison ?! S'indigna-t-il en me chatouillant de plus belle.

- Aller, ça suffit, maintenant que tout le monde est là, j'aimerais donner mes instructions. Nous stoppa Law.

- Rabat-joie. Marmonnais-je, mais il ne releva pas.

Je remarquai qu'en effet, tout l'équipage s'était réuni sur le pont, et nous regardaient d'un œil amusé. Certains vinrent me voir pour me dire deux trois mots pendant que Law se mettait d'accord avec Bepo.

- L'équipage a carte blanche toute la journée. Déclara enfin le Chirurgien de la Mort. Pas de bordel en ville et on ne s'attire pas d'ennuis avec la marine. Ceux qui feront les malins auront d'autres genres d'ennuis, comme tailler une bavette aux poissons en cherchant les morceaux de leur corps éparpillés dans l'océan. Vu ?

- Heuuu oui cap'taine... abrégea Sachi. Vous partez avec Aylan trouver cet homme ?

- Capitaine Sachi ! Et oui, je pars avec Aylan.

Sans attendre, il commença à créer sa sphère pour se téléporter, mais cette fois, je sautais à l'eau, espérant me détendre. La sphère disparut, me laissant tranquille pour que je rejoigne la rive à la nage.

L'eau imbiba rapidement mes vêtements, les collant à ma peau et alourdissant mes mouvements.

Le contact froid acheva de me réveiller, et je retrouvais la nage avec plaisir, savourant les sensations de l'eau sur ma peau.

J'inspirai un bon coup et plongeai vers le fond. Ouvrant les yeux, je contemplais les fonds marins bien visibles, le sel me brûlant un peu la rétine.

Je me sentais complètement isolée du monde extérieur comme jamais depuis que j'avais rejoins les Hearts pirates.

Le silence ambiant et la fraîcheur de la mer, les sons assourdis des poissons et des vagues agirent pleinement et je sentis mes muscles se relâcher.

Ravie, je lâchais une bouffée de bulles d'air qui montèrent, désordonnées, vers la surface, avant d'enchaîner des pirouettes, profitant de la liberté que me conférait l'eau, tordant mon corps libéré de son poids dans des figures improbables.

L'air me manqua pourtant rapidement, et je remontais d'un coup de talons vers la surface, crevant l'eau et aspirant une goulée d'air chaud.

Le soleil tapait dur sur l'océan, sans parvenir à le réchauffer.

Battant des pieds pour rester à la surface, je m'acharnais à repérer et décrire chaque élément dans ma tête, m'occupant le plus possible l'esprit.

Quand mes yeux tombèrent sur Law, plus loin sur la plage proche, je me secouais et replongeais dans l'eau après une inspiration.

Je nageai rapidement jusqu'à la terre et pris pied sur la plage, quittant à regret la fraîcheur et le silence de l'océan.

Law attendit que je ressorte entièrement de l'eau avant de tourner les talons sans faire de commentaires, le visage neutre.

Je le rattrapais et marchais à ses côtés en silence, la tête levée, les yeux plissés regardant loin devant moi face au soleil agressif.

Nous traversâmes rapidement le bout de forêt qu'il fallait franchir avant de rejoindre la petite ville, ce que j'avais tendance à appeler « élevage d'humains ».

Enfin la rumeur du village nous parvint et les premiers toits de chaumes contenant mon rêve, ou mon cauchemar, je ne savais plus très bien, percèrent la voûte des arbres.

Déglutissant, je quittais le couvert des bois et m'avançais dans la lumière du jour...

A suivre...

Pfffou ! J'ai enfin réussi à le terminer ! Pardonnez-moi pour l'attente s'il vous plaît !

Il est pas long, mais le prochain tardera moins, promis ! Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez !

(_ Review ! Review ! Review !)_

* Lance un saucisson par-dessus l'épaule*

_( YAAAAAH!)_ * se jette à sa poursuite*

Comme ça j'aurais la paix...- Bisous barbe à papaaa ! \^O^/

_(Mmm, l'est carrément chouette ce saucisson !)_

Aaah ! Déjà ? T'es rapide toi !

_(Déké ?)_

Oh laisse tomber ! Tas du foie gras sur la table.

_( Owi !)_


	42. Chapter 42

Sal-...

___(Yo les schtroumpfs !)_

Oo'

Depuis quand c'est toi qui commence les chapitres ? Dégage de là ! Ugoke ayaku_ !_

___( Roooo, tout de suite les grands mots...)_

Damare.

___(Meuuuhaaa !)_

Non mais... Heu, faîtes pas attention ! Bon, c'est repartie pour un nouveau chapitre -un peu plus en avance... ^^'- alors !

Je vous rassure tout de suite_, ____( En particulier Umichan... Ton bac hein ? Notre grande sœur aussi, nous pas encore ! On pensera à toi !), _je ne terminerais pas ma fic de sitôt ! Pas question !;p

Merci beaucoup à Umichan___( Pour le coup t'as vraiment un grain ! Alors c'est ça le bac... tout s'explique... j'ai peeeuuuuur ! Et non, pas de MST en vue ! Remarque ce serait un brin original... Mmmm... oui si on fait comme ça... T'en pense quoi Tigr__-) _

HORS DE QUESTION !

___(Bon, bon...;P)__, _Kinkin ___( Mmmmm... D'accord Neko ! Plus on est a en manger, meilleur c'est ! Mais t'apporte le cidre !;D ),_ La rêveuse, AliceLaw, La vague folle et ClaireZoronoa, ___( Oh ! Oh ! Que vois-je ! Coucou toi !;p Merci beaucoup pour ta review !) _Pour leurs reviews !

Vous me motivez vraiment à chaque fois !

___( J'ai.. snif... perdue mes âmes sœurs.. ShaunyBlackSheep ! Kyona-samaaaa ! Où êtes vouuus ? TOT)_

Mais si elles t'aiment encore... Non t'es pas mal aimé... ;p

Enjoy !

**One of Yours...**

Law s'arrêta à la lisière des arbres et se tourna vers moi. Il me regarda un long moment, et je lui rendis son regard, mes yeux plantés dans les siens, jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne la parole :

- Que comptes-tu faire Aylan ?

Je clignais des paupières et dévoilais mes crocs en grimaçant, tirant la langue d'hésitation.

- Ben... J'en sais foutre rien. Lâchais-je du tac au tac.

Il soupira légèrement et tapa du doigt le bout de mon museau. Avec un miaulement de protestation, je passais ma main à la manière d'un chat sur ma truffe en grondai sourdement, le fusillant du regard par dessus ma main, ce qui le fit rire.

- Aller chaton, on y va. Conclut-il, partant en riant alors que je jurais et bondissais dans sa direction.

- Qui c'est le chaton ?!

oOo

Cela faisait une ou deux heures que nous déambulions dans la petite bourgade, sans rien trouver d'intéressant.

La ville était assez fréquentée, suffisamment pour qu'un bataillon de marines s'y trouvent, et beaucoup de monde marchaient dans les larges rues pavées, une glace ou un truc à boire à la main, transpirants.

Bref, mon odorat n'était pas le bienvenu dans ces conditions. Chose qu'il avait apparemment du mal à comprendre.

« Nihéhéhé, plein de gens bien transpirants ! Nihéhéhé, allons emmerder Aylan ! Aller ! Tous en cœur ! Nihéhéhé ! »

Beaucoup d'enfants couraient de partout, ce qui n'arrangeait pas le déplacement. Law s'arrêta un instant à une échoppe pour réclamer des informations, et je parcourus la petite place pavée des yeux.

Très fréquentée pour le coup... Berk !

En bousculant un groupe d'humains après avoir éviter un petit galopant sans regarder où il mettait les pattes, un homme grand et blond me rattrapa. Il me murmura à l'oreille, le visage dissimulé sous un chapeau, d'une voix très grave, vibrante :

- Il faut être toujours prêt...

Et il me lâcha, disparaissant dans la foule avant que je n'ai le temps de l'arrêter ni de voir qui il était.

- C'est qui ce type ? M'exclamais-je à voix haute, déstabilisée.

Je fouillais les environs bondés de monde des yeux. Rien.

Son parfum de menthe citron emplissait encore l'air cependant, et je l'inspirais bien fort, voulant la retenir.

Law revint juste après. Il dut voir que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais me voyant hausser les épaules, il ne me posa pas de questions, et on se remit en route.

- Alors ?

- Pas grand chose. Mais apparemment un vieil ermite vivrait un peu à l'écart du village. C'est tout ce que j'ai pu apprendre.

- Hhhh...

oOo

Je me tortillais de plus en plus alors que le temps passait, sous les yeux mi-amusés mi-sérieux de mon alpha, partagé entre l'envie de se foutre de moi et celle de réfléchir à la situation, chose que j'évitais à tout prix de faire.

J'avais besoin de me défouler, mais n'avais pas trop envie de me battre si on rencontrait les prétendus marines.

Tiens justement, un groupe à deux heures !

Le groupe de marines nous repéra et l'un d'eux, en nous reconnaissant, hurla :

- Hep ! Vous deux là-bas ! Au nom de la justice je-...

J'en profitais pour bondir en avant, agrippant le bras de Law au passage et fonçais dans les rues, bousculant les passants et me lançant dans une course poursuite avec les marines.

Riant, j'accélérais encore. Law jura et cria que j'aurais grand intérêt à le lâcher.

J'en doute pas, mais c'est beaucoup plus drôle comme ça.

Dévalant une pente, utilisant la concentration de la course pour me changer les idées, je bifurquais brutalement, Law, entraîné malgré lui, arrêta de râler et patina pour tenir debout, suivant le mouvement.

Ce soudain changement de comportement - ses râlements incessants venaient justement de… cesser.- ne laissait rien envisager de bon, mais merde pour son ego, fallait que je me défoule.

Et le premier qui demande si cette nuit m'a pas suffis je me charge de son cas personnellement, vu?

La rue m'entraîna dans un petit chemin de campagne qui traversa pendant quelques secondes la forêt avant de déboucher sur une minuscule clairière.

Là, certaine d'avoir distancer dans la foule les marines, je m'arrêtais et relâchais le bras de Law, reprenant mon souffle... et me retrouvais plaquée au sol, le museau collé à l'herbe épaisse et un poids sur le dos me maintenant les bras.

- Ne recommence jamais ça miss, compris ? Glissa d'une voix amusée touchée d'une pointe menaçante mon capitaine.

- Monfagnva ! Articulais-je à travers l'humus, la tête plongée dans la terre sèche.

- Je ne veux même pas savoir ce que tu as dis, tant que tu as retenu le message, répliqua avec plus de bonne humeur Law en se penchant sur mon dos, ses mains caressant mes flancs.

- Hé dîtes donc les jeunes ! Allez faire vos cochonneries ailleurs bande de voyous ! Bêla une voix rauque.

Nous relevâmes la tête dans un bel ensemble. Une forme sombre s'approchait prudemment de nous et s'arrêta à la lisière des arbres, restant dans l'ombre.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Lança hargneusement Law en se redressant, son nodachi à moitié dévoilé hors de son fourreau.

Je lançai en même temps, relevant mon museau de l'herbe en grimaçant :

- Cochonneries ? Quelles cochonneries ?

Le silence nous répondit, avant qu'un ricanement aigre ne se fasse entendre.

- Z'êtes pas du coin vous deux hein ? J'vous ai jamais eu en consultation, et tous les habitants de la ville sont passés par chez moi, ça oui.

Ne sentant aucune agressivité chez l'humain encore dissimulé, Law rengaina son nodachi et se leva, me libérant de son poids... et mettant fin au début d'une activité qui s'avérait beaucoup plus intéressante que taper la discute avec un vioc. Tch ! Vioc rabat-joie !

Minute, un vioc ?

- Qui êtes vous ? Répéta encore le médecin, plus poliment.

- Je suis le seul, l'unique apothicaire de c'te saloperie de coin paumé ! Le rengaina sèchement le vieux mâle avec audace, sans bouger de sa position avec fierté.

Law ne laissa rien paraître, mais je sentis son amusement devant le cran de l'homme, mais aussi son intérêt. Le mot apo-truc-much lui avait mis la puce à l'oreille, tout comme moi.

Mais loin de m'attirer, comme l'était Law, un sentiment de violente répulsion m'envahit et je reculais précipitamment à l'entente de ce mot.

Law me jeta un coup d'œil, mais resta concentré sur son interlocuteur.

La peur monta rapidement en moi sans que je sache le où et le pourquoi du comment, et je déglutis brutalement, tâchant de retenir l'étrange envie de fuir qui grimpait en puissance dans mes membres.

- Vous êtes peut être celui que nous recherchons. Continua Law en s'exprimant bizarrement, gardant un œil sur moi, à quatre pattes derrière lui. Ce n'est pas très plaisant de parler à un interlocuteur dissimulé. Pourriez-vous vous approcher ?

- J'te reconnais bien là Trafalgar Law, on raconte que ta politesse est légendaire, ces ragots me semblent pour une fois fondés ! Pas comme ces ramassis de conneries de bordel de merde sorti du trou du cul du monde où des chiottes du premier venu à propos des conneries des pirates ! Rit la carcasse sur pattes, et son rire rauque et désagréable me fit frissonner en tintant à mes oreilles.

Son odeur était masquée par la puissante fragrance des fleurs et de l'herbe autour de moi, impossible de savoir qui il était sans voir son visage.

Un sourire en coin étira les lèvres du Chirurgien de la Mort.

- Tu me connais, mais j'ignore encore ton nom. Approche et présente toi.

Il conclut sa phrase en reposant son nodachi sur son épaule, la cordelette rouge de la poignée battant dans le léger vent.

Sans le voir, je sus que l'homme souriait. Il fit un pas en avant, s'arrêta, puis finit par s'approcher, la lumière du soleil éclairant définitivement sa face.

Alors que je le découvrais, mes yeux s'élargir de terreur, ma bouche se crispa, mes dents mordirent profondément ma lèvre, mon visage se contracta, tout mon corps trembla, l'horreur remonta tout au long de ma colonne vertébrale et me frappa en plein visage.

Je hurlais comme une démente et me retournais à une vitesse hallucinante, exerçant une poussée phénoménale sur mes jambes pour fuir, fuir le plus loin possible de cette île, de cette ville, de cet endroit, de cet homme !

Mais Law avait anticipé le mouvement et s'était jeté sur moi au moment même où mes pieds quittaient le sol, me plaquant avec violence à terre et me faisant une clé de bras brutale.

Les muscles de mes épaules protestèrent violemment mais mon hurlement de panique semblable à un gémissement de supplication horrifiée masqua la douleur, et je me débattis d'autant plus fort qu'il me maintenait immobile.

- Aylan ! Cria-t-il, étalé sur moi, bloquant mes jambes des siennes. Calme-toi ! Ce n'est pas de toi que ça vient, c'est la bête ! Arrête !

- NOOOOOOOOOOONNNNN ! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH ! LÂCHE-MOI TOUT DE SUITE !

Mes hurlements déchirèrent ma gorge et envahirent la clairière d'un chant d'horreur. Mes yeux se remplirent de larmes brûlantes et je crachais, m'étouffant dans mes cris, les cordes vocales en feu.

Les mains de Law enserrèrent plus fermement mes poignets, me coupant la circulation du sang et envoyant des ondes de douleurs dans mes bras anormalement tordus.

- Lâche moi ! Lâche moi ! Répétais-je inlassablement en criant, entre mes pleurs et mes hurlements, Je t'en supplie lâche moi !

- Arrête ! Ce n'est pas toi ! Contrôle toi nom d'un chien !

Je forçais comme une folle sur mes bras pour échapper à l'emprise de celui qui me maintenait prisonnière, tordant mes épaules et allant à la limite de la rupture de mes épaules.

Je donnais un violent coup de reins vers le ciel, déstabilisant mon alpha, mais il resserra encore plus sa prise sur mes poignets. La douleur était telle que mon épaule droite n'était pas loin d'être démise.

Furieuse et terrorisée, je tentai de me retourner mais Law, tout en maintenant mes bras d'une main, m'enfonça le visage dans l'herbe, m'empêchant de me relever. Comme je tirai de plus belle sur mes bras, sa main qui maintenait ma nuque revint précipitamment sur mon poignet gauche pour les maintenir. Je ruai à nouveau pour me débarrasser de lui, mais ratai mon coup.

- Tu vas te calmer oui ?!

Soudain, il appliqua un mouvement sec vers le haut et je hurlai de douleur et de peur.

Mon hurlement de terreur se transforma, muant dans un ballet de souffrance de peur et de panique que représentait la simple existence de cet être humain pour la bête.

Mon cœur palpitait dans ma poitrine, envahit par une onde d'épouvante.

- LAAAAAAACHEEEE MOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! Hurlais-je de toute la force de mes poumons, cambrant mon dos à sa dernière limite et tournant mon visage vers le ciel, tiraillant encore plus mon épaule martyrisée.

Misérablement, je m'écroulais au sol, épuisée, et me mettais à sangloter, répétant inlassablement en gémissant :

- Lâche moi lâche moi lâche moi...

La prise sur mes poignets ne se desserra pas d'un millimètre.

- Lâche moi lâche moi...

Une ombre apparut au-dessus de moi. Je ne bougeais pas, le visage collé au sol.

- Lâche moi lâche moi...

La pression sur mes poignets disparut et je rouvris d'un coup les yeux, prête à dégager le plus vite possible.

On me retourna violemment sur le dos en m'immobilisant pour prévenir tout mouvement de fuite, me força à ouvrir les mâchoires et m'enfonça un flacon dans la bouche, y déversant un liquide au goût puissant et métallique, délicieux, droit dans ma gorge.

Le flacon se retira de ma bouche et je me débattis, mais quelqu'un me fit claquer les mâchoires et me pinça le nez, m'empêchant ainsi de respirer.

Forcée d'avaler, je déglutis en m'étranglant et recommençais à me débattre plus faiblement.

Mais peu à peu, ma respiration se calma. Je sentis mon visage tordu en une grimace se détendre doucement, mes mains crispées se délier, mon corps s'apaiser au fur et à mesure que le liquide chaud se répandait dans mon corps.

Je poussais un soupir de soulagement alors que ma panique disparaissait de mon esprit, enlevant le voile rouge qu'elle avait jeté sur mes yeux.

Je restais plusieurs minute ainsi, prostrée dans l'herbe, mes membres douloureux d'avoir été tordu aussi brutalement. L'épaule n'était pas démise.

Enfin, j'ouvris mes paupières alourdies par l'eau et le sel. Clignais des yeux plusieurs fois pour en chasser les dernières larmes de folie.

Le soleil m'apparut et je plissais les yeux, puis ma vision s'élargit sur les arbres et la clairière où les oiseaux avaient repris leurs chants interrompus par une hystérique, avant de se préciser sur deux ombres me surplombant.

Le vieil homme aux longs cheveux gris et aux yeux d'or, Law légèrement plus transpirant qu'avant, ses yeux d'acier et ses courtes mèches brunes en bataille.

La vue du vieux mâle ne me rendait plus tarée, et je réussis à me calmer suffisamment pour le détailler.

Petit, le dos un peu courbé, ses longs cheveux gris ternes tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules frêles et il portait un vieil ensemble beige usé de paysan.

Il tenait dans sa main le flacon qu'il avait glissé dans ma gorge, où un fond de liquide pourpre s'agitait encore.

Mes yeux se plissèrent en détaillant le contenu vermeil emprisonné dans le verre -très jolie couleur-, puis allèrent détailler Law. Qui tenait son poignet fermement pour arrêter le saignement d'une large coupure au niveau de sa veine, mon couteau taché de sang à ses pieds.

La puissante odeur de mon alpha mélangée à celle de son sang m'atteignit enfin.

Mmm... Attends... Ils m'avaient fais boire... le sang de Law ?! Non mais ils sont cinglés !

Ma gorge irritée ne parvint qu'à émettre une série de sons pas très compréhensibles, ce qui les fit sourire, de soulagement pour le vieux, avec sarcasme pour Law.

Déglutissant, le goût du sang de Law encore en bouche, je tachais de me redresser, et Law passa une main dans mon dos, mes muscles douloureux menaçant de céder sous l'effort. Je me raclai difficilement la gorge :

- Aï-heu... articulais-je péniblement, la gorge en feu. S'qui s'est passé ?

- Une réaction disons... un peu violente, de la bête. Résuma le médecin en souriant.

Il se tourna vers le vieil homme et fronça les sourcils, menaçant cette fois.

- Tu as des choses à nous raconter je pense. Vouloir que je me blesse et que je donne mon sang n'est certainement pas une idée aussi soudaine que tordue sortie tout droit de ton cerveau atrophié, n'est ce pas ?

Hou-là. J'avais pas capté tous les mots, mais apparemment s'être blessé volontairement lui-même avec mon couteau ne lui avait que moyennement plu. Politesse légendaire qu'il avait dit, le vieux tacot ? Ben c'est raté.

Le vieux tacot le comprit aussitôt et hocha la tête.

- Je connais cette fille. Dit-il en me désignant, me faisant pencher la tête sur le côté à la manière de Kidd, perplexe. Ou du moins, je la connaissais il y a longtemps. Et je connais aussi celle que vous appelez la bête. En fait, J'ai aidé à son développement.

J'écarquillais les yeux et ma mâchoire se décrocha. Law resta de marbre, mais ses yeux brillèrent d'avantage alors que son odeur virait à celle frémissante et lourde de la tension.

- Je m'appelle Gato, j'étais sous les ordres de Vegapunk-sama. Autrefois...

A suivre...

___(Voili- !)_ Voiloù !

J'espère que vous avez aimé ! N'hésitez surtout pas à nous faire part de vos impressions, ce serait génial !

A plus les choubidous !

___( Et moaaa aloors ? ) * yeux larmoyants*_

Qu'ess t'a toi ?

___( Meueeuuaaaah...)_

Hhhh... * prends une voix débile* Ch'est pour qui le chauchichon à cha maman ? Ch'est pour quiiiii ?

___( Arf arf ! Gnap !)_

Miiiaaaatch ! Lâche ma main tout d'suite !

VLAM !

___( OUAAARF !)_

___*__se tape les mains* _Bonne chose de faite... ;p

Chalut ! Merci d'avoir lu !


	43. Chapter 43

___( Olala ! C'est à moi de faire le chapitre ! )_

Évite de faire n'importe quoi tu veux ?

___( Mais voui, bien sûr ! )_

Mouais...( immense désespoir) Foie gras ?

___( OWI ! _:3___ Grrooo... Gnap !)_

* esquive parfaitement contrôlée des dents acérées * Hhhh... Z'enfants, j'espère qu'elle ne vous désespère pas trop.

___( Mmm, bonne nourriture..._

_Alors ! Coucou les gens ! Ça gazouille ? Sérieux, je suis désolée du retard, mais je suis en train de me rendre compte du boulot que fournissent les écrivains... Vraiment c'est énorme ! Faut penser à tout, prévoir, réfléchir...)_

Faut dire, pour ce qui est de réfléchir, c'est pas vraiment ton fort.

_(____VLAM ! Hirusai ! - hé z'avez remarquer ? C'est moi qui tapes now... XD._

Dans tous les sens du terme ! Aaaaïeuuuuh...

___(Disais-je donc ! Avoir une imagination débordante...)_

ET C'EST MAINTENANT QUE TU T'EN RENDS COMPTES ?!

___( Mais oui mais oui. _

___Hé ben je peux vous dire que je vois les écrivains sous un jour tout beau tout neuf ! Mes héros ! DANS MES BRAAAAAS ! (yeux de panda sous les étoiles)^^_

___Assez lézarder ! Les choses sérieuses à présent ! Mes chers reviewers ! Merci beaucoup à _

**La vague folle** ___(^^, un peu qu'ils arrivent à temps ! Alors, ces vacances ?), _

**Akemi-sempai** ___(et la p'tite curieuse là... Saucisson ? *tend un morceau*), _

Radine.

___( Hirusai j'ai dis. )_

___(_**AliceLaw** ___( t'inquiète, tu finiras par savoir pourquoi ci ou ça ! T'sais, moi même je sais pas ce qui se trame dans la tête (un peu déjanter ^^), de notre écrivaine chérie !) _

**Mufy**___, (comment ça tu nous manque pas ? N'importe nawahk ! :'( Au contraaaaaaaaaaire ! Crois pas ça par pitié... Ça m'fend le cœur... Please, s'cuse me...), _

**ClaireZoronoa**___, (le passé de Law ? Ah oui, pas bête ! Ce chapitre n'y est pas consacré, mais je te promets qu'on fera quelque chose la dessus !) _

**ShaunyBlackShee****p**___ (Yataaaaaaaaa ! Te voilà toi ! ^^ Gazouilles tu ? Les vacs all right ? ) _

**Kyona-sama** ___(ta review m'a fait mourir de rire ! XD Extra ! « c'est un mensonge. » ^^ suite ? Hé hé hé ! ) _

**Scarylox **___(aller le bac est finis ! Iiiiihaaaa !), _

**Kinkin**___ (naaaaaaan ! Pardonne mooaaa ! Tu sais bien que je me contrôle pas pour ce qui est du saucisson... Oh steuplait, me boude paaaaaaaaaaas... je te promets que je ferai un effort la prochaine fois... promisjurécraché^^) _

**Umichan**___ (t'as raison, t'as vraiment un grain. Mais c'est comme ça que je t'aime ! Ta review est super ! ^^ - je bouffe la main de ma sœur si je veux XD – Le passé des copains ? Hé oui pourquoi pas ! Dacodac ça me tente bien ça !^^ Nous sommes, très chère amie, en seconde ! Nous passons en première l'année prochaine * très fière d'elle ^^*) _

**La rveuse**___ (je m'excuse encore du retard pour ce chapitre... ( yeux de bébé panda) _

___et enfin... * roulement de tambours * _

**DJ****-Mya972** ___! (hé hé ! Le suspense, je le subis aussi quand c'est Tigrou qui écrit, je comprends fort bien la torture subie ! ^^)_

Sauf que toi, t'as les avants premières.

___( Certes, certes...)_

Non mais tu t'rends compte que t'as écris plus d'une page sans commencer le chap ?!

___( Oui, ben ça va, faut bien que je cause aux reviewers (z'vous zaime) puisque madame veut devenir bêta par intérim toutes les 100 reviews ! Pis c'est mon chap. Fais c'que j'veux.)_

T'occupes. Maintenant, je te prie de bien vouloir conter la suite de l'histoire à nos lecteurs préférés !

___( Niéhéhé ! D'accord d'accord. Aller, c'est partiiiii ! )_

**Le fossile, le supernova et la... le... Chose là...**

_( el trio de la muerta !)_

- Je m'appelle Gato, j'étais sous les ordres de Vegapunk-sama. Autrefois...

- Vegapunk... Marmonna Law, le menton en appuis sur sa main.

- Qui ça ? Lançais-je, complètement paumée.

Vegapunk ? Ça en jette comme nom !

- Un scientifique de la marine. Ou plutôt, Le scientifique de la marine, Expliqua Law, avant de se tourner vers le vieux hibou, un air glacial sur le visage. Tu vas nous raconter tout ça, vieil homme, et je ne te demande pas ton avis.

- Pas d'objection. Ah si ! Une seule, restons pas comme ça au soleil, ma vieille carcasse le supporterait pas. Ajouta-t-il avec l'ombre d'un sourire dévoilant ses dents usées. V'nez donc chez moi.

Le vieux prit lourdement appuis sur sa béquille pour se redresser et s'éloigna. Je secouai la tête, et, soutenue par mon alpha, parvins à me lever.

Dès que je fus debout, mon esprit redevint complètement clair, et je retrouvai l'usage entier de mes jambes.

- Mes épaaaaules... Gémis-je en malaxant les articulations endolories.

Il y était pas aller de main morte le chacal !

- Arrête de te plaindre et suivons-le. Répliqua le chacal en question, gardant son sérieux. Mais reste prudente, il ne m'inspire aucune confiance.

- Oui, oui, ça va...

Nous emboîtâmes le pas au vieux bouc. Nous le rattrapâmes facilement -vous avez déjà vu un escargot se déplacer ? Ben là c'est pareil -, et Law demanda :

- Depuis quand as-tu quitté la marine ?

- Boaf, longtemps...

- Pourquoi ?

- Hhhh... y'avait un jeunot qui m'tapait sur le système, et puis ça m'intéressait plus. Vegapunk-sama est un grand scientifique, mais j'en avais ras la motte de manipuler des p'tites fioles à longueur de temps. Alors j'ai laissé cet emmerdeur de second devenir premier sous les ordres de Vegapunk-sama. J'me suis barré quoi.

Je vis Law ciller légèrement, agacé. Le vieux mâle mentait, ou ne disait pas tout.

- Ton nom ne me dit rien, répliqua mon alpha, montrant ouvertement sa méfiance et son hostilité.

- Normal. C'est pas mon vrai nom.

Nous étions arrivé à une nouvelle petite clairière, où se trouvait une espèce de piaule dégingandée.

- Pfou ! Lançai-je. Je me demande qui peut vivre dans un trou pareil !

- Moi. Répondit sobrement Gato. C'est mon chez moi ce trou.

-... Aaah, vraiment, c'est bucolique ! J'adore ce gros cailloux, il est très joli ce gros cailloux...

Gato leva les yeux au ciel et Law soupira.

Maisheuuu... Prenant les devants, le vieux bouc s'avança jusqu'à la « maison » et écarta le rideau déchiré qui masquait l'entrée. Nous lui emboîtâmes le pas.

Une fois à l'intérieur, une odeur désagréable me sauta au museau. Beurk ! Ça sentait le moisis mélangé à de la sueur, ajouté à l'intense chaleur qui régnait. Yeurk yeurk yeurk...

Je parcourus l'unique pièce du regard. Peu éclairée mais pas sombre, elle possédait quatre larges fenêtres sur ses murs, et ne se composait que d'un lit, une table basse, deux chaises en bois branlantes et un petit meuble, dans un coin.

Pendant mon inspection, Law et Gato s'étaient approprié les deux tabourets, alors je m'assis aux pieds de mon alpha, attentive aux moindres mouvements du vieux goéland.

Gato se tortilla un instant, cherchant une position confortable, faisant tinter un collier en verre étrange autour de son cou à la peau burinée et défraîchie.

Puis il entama son récit de sa voix rauque :

- Y'a de ça une p'tite dizaine d'années, j'étais sous les ordres de Vegapunk-sama en tant que second. Il avait découvert une sorte d'arme encore en développement sur une petite île aux abords de Grand Line, et s'était mis en tête de la récupérer.

Je me redressais un peu contre les pieds du tabouret de Law, les jambes croisées de mon alpha à ma droite.

- Quand il veut quelque chose, il l'obtient, et personne n'irait le contredire. Reprit le fossile. L'équipe envoyée la chercher est donc revenue chargée d'un paquet assez épatant.

« Faisaient une tête pas agréable les gars, et ils avaient perdu près de la moitié de leurs hommes, qu'étaient pourtant pas des bleus.

« Vegapunk-sama s'imaginait beaucoup de choses, et plus encore quand il a vu r'venir ses hommes, terrifiés qu'ils étaient ! Et salement amochés, tenant, enroulé dans une couverture, un truc immobile.

« Ils l'ont déposé à ses pieds et se sont taillé direct. Vegapunk-sama, très curieux mais pas cinglé, l'a fait ouvrir par un d'nos assistants. Z'auriez dû voir sa tête quand il a délié le paquet ! Une bouille tachée de sang et de terre, des cheveux bruns en bataille, des vêtements déchirés et de grands yeux turquoises pleins de larmes.

« J'ai d'abord cru qu'on se foutait de lui, mais une fraction de seconde lui a fallut pour analyser toute l'histoire. Ou alors il était déjà au courant, j'en sais foutre rien.

« Il a prit la gamine dans ses bras en la rassurant, et la petite s'est agrippée à lui. Elle a essayé le mordre au début, mais après elle s'est calmée.

« Il lui a d'abord donner à manger, mais elle voulait rien de c'qu'on lui proposait. Elle reniflait tous les plats, puis les jetait au sol. Fallait la voir ! Rigola-t-il. A quatre pattes sur sa chaise, elle nous regardait avec un d'ces dédain ! Hé, haute comme trois pommes ça s'croyait déjà de taille !

« Plusieurs d'entre nous ont rigolé. Ils l'ont carrément regretté. La p'tite a eut peur et s'est jetée sur eux. Elle leur a arrachée la gorge avec ses dents ! »

Law se redressa sur son tabouret, concentré alors que je devenais songeuse.

« Deux hommes se sont fait étriper avant que la furie se calme et se tourne vers moi et Vegapunk-sama. Il n'avait pas réagi et avait observé les gars se faire arraché les tripes par une gamine sans bouger. Elle nous fixait avec un de ces regard...

« J'me souviens encore... accroupie, dans un bain de sang, éclaboussée de partout, ses yeux avaient viré au rouge total. Le turquoise avait disparu. »

Gato s'arrêta un instant et je changeais de position contre les jambes de mon alpha, gênée.

Je n'avais aucun souvenir de ce qu'il racontait, mais son rythme cardiaque me faisait penser que c'était la vérité, même si c'était pas toujours fiable.

Reprenant son souffle, un peu pâle, le vieil humain reprit :

« Vegapunk-sama s'est accroupit alors que j'étais même pas capable de remuer un doigt, cloué au sol par ces mirettes sanglantes. La gamine s'est calmée quand mon maître s'est baissé, et elle a arrêté de me regarder. Alors je me suis grouillé de me reculer et de m'accroupir aussi.

« En avançant à quatre pattes, elle a posé un doigt taché sur la poitrine de mon maître. Puis elle a dit avec une voix toute joyeuse, et si mielleuse qu'elle m'a donné des frissons :

« T'es mort ! » avant d'éclater de rire, un rire carillonnant, irrésistible, ses p'tites dents blanches tachées de sang dévoilées.

« Je savais pas quoi faire devant la gamine, mais Vegapunk-sama s'est pas laissé impressionner. Il a rit avec elle avant de lui tendre la main, sans faire gaffe au massacre qu'elle avait fait. Elle lui aurait arraché le doigt d'un coup de dent si elle l'avait voulu. »

Je sentis l'attention de Law s'accroître alors que Gato s'arrêtait une nouvelle fois. Mon malaise augmentait au fur et à mesure qu'il continuait son récit, mais la curiosité m'empêchait de l'interrompre.

Des images floues semblaient remonter avec ses mots, et je me battais pour les éclaircir.

« Elle lui a juste reniflé la main, et paf ! Juste comme ça, elle s'est laissé complètement faire par Vegapunk-sama. Il l'a prise dans ses bras et est sorti de la salle en me demandant de nettoyer. Il a même pas regarder les corps de ses subordonnés, il a rien fait. Il s'en foutait, j'arrivais pas à le croire ça. »

- Viens en au fait. Asséna sèchement Law, rompant le fil de mes pensées à mon plus grand agacement.

Pouvait pas le laisser continuer non ?

Perdu dans ses souvenirs, Gato sembla atterrir brutalement, et se ressaisit.

- Oui, oui. Donc, il a commencé des expériences sur la gamine, elle lui servait de cobaye. Il avait un petit lien avec elle, mais pas autant que Ceasar Clown.

Ce nom agita de nouveau ma mémoire, mais le souvenir disparu avant que je n'arrive à l'attraper. Je rageais intérieurement, mais n'interrompis pas l'ancêtre pour autant. Tout ce qu'il pourrait dire était à prendre.

- Le deuxième meilleur savant de la marine. Il entretenait un lien bizarre avec la gamine, et venait toujours la voir après les expériences de Vegapunk-sama. Il en réalisait d'ailleurs une grosse partie, et ça plaisait pas forcément à mon maître. L'avait pas une bonne méthode d'après lui, et il lui a jamais fait confiance.

« Mais un jour, le gouvernement a filer un boulot urgent a Vegapunk-sama, et Ceasar s'est chargé de la petite. Ça a fait péter un câble au maître. Ceasar était ravi d'avoir un nouveau jouet entièrement à lui. Il s'est enfermé dans son labo avec la gamine pendant longtemps, on savait pas ce qu'il traficotait. C'tait pas normal.

« Il s'est passé pas mal de temps avant que je le revois. Je l'ai aperçu par hasard en entrant dans le labo de Ceasar pour lui donner un dossier sous la demande d'un d'ses hommes.

« … C'tait plus du tout la même. Enchaînée comme un chien, le crâne rasé, cadavérique, nue, le corps martyrisé. Elle était à moitié humaine à moitié animal, avec des bouts de fourrure poussant ici et là sur son corps, et une queue s'enroulant autours de ses chevilles.

« Ses dents dépassaient de sa bouche, blessant ses lèvres, des muscles incroyables déformaient son corps, avachie dans une cage de verre, elle pouvait plus du tout bouger, ses yeux grands ouverts, un bleu, un rouge fixant le plafond, vides. »

Gato frissonna, en même tant que moi alors que je découvrais involontairement mes dents, la colère et la peur, bien qu'encore faible, rongeaient la paix qui m'habitait.

La voix tremblante, le vieux mâle se força à continuer :

« C'tait horrible. Vegapunk-sama laissait jamais des expériences aussi risquées à moitié terminées. J'ai trouvé un livre révisant toutes les expériences faites sur le sujet devant moi. C'était tout bonnement inhumain, et je sais pas comment la p'tite à réussi à y survivre - elle devait alors avoir douze ans... je crois -.

« Elle baignait dans son propre sang, des seringues vides remplissaient la poubelle... j'me suis barré fissa avant que Ceasar me découvre là, et j'ai tout raconté à Vegapunk-sama. Normalement, il aurait pas pu intervenir sur les expériences de Ceasar, mais il avait des droits sur la gamine.

« Il a sauté sur l'occasion pour récupérer l'enfant, mais Clown a réagit d'une façon pas du tout normale. Il était heureux, et a dit, très précisément :

« - Je pars... Mais ne m'oublies pas trop vite Vegapunk-san, je ne serais jamais loin d'elle... elle porte ma marque, quoique tu y fasses ! » Et il est parti en riant.

Je me figeais.

- Mon rêve... marmonnais-je. C'est comme dans...

- Aylan ? Releva Law en se tournant vers moi.

- J'ai fais un rêve. Et c'était exactement ça qui se passait.

- Un souvenir rêvé ? Souligna Gato. Oui, c'est possible. Ça arrive souvent. Mais pourquoi t'as l'air complètement à côté du bocal ? Tu connais cette histoire, tu l'a vécu !

- Je ne m'en rappelle pas.

- Hein ? Pourquoi ?

- On pensait que tu le saurai. Lança Law. Vous n'auriez pas trafiqué sa mémoire, ou quelque chose comme ça ?

- Pas que je sache. Mais Clown a très bien pu le faire sans en avertir Vegapunk-sama.

Je soupirai. Bon, au moins c'était clair que j'avais eu affaire à la marine.

Law sortit un Dendenmushi de sa poche et contacta Bepo :

- Capitaine ?

- Bepo, nous avons trouver ce que nous cherchions, nous restons là pour le moment, mais je veux tout le monde au bercail à la nuit tombée. Préviens les autres, des marines sont présents sur l'île et savent que nous somme là.

- Ay ay cap'taine !

- Capitaine. Grinça Law dans le Dendenmushi. Exécution.

- Désolé... Tout de suite capitaine.

Quand il eut raccroché, je me tournai vers lui :

- J'ai faim.

- Moi aussi. Mais on a rien sous la main, alors patiente.

- J'ai rien à vous offrir. Dis simplement le vieux goéland en se grattant la joue mangée par une légère barbe grise.

- Pas grave, je vais chasser. Salut ! Lançai-je en bondissant sur mes pieds.

- Héla ! Qui a dit que j'étais d'accord ! Intervint Law en m'attrapant le bras.

Un grognement s'éleva et je fixais le ventre de mon capitaine d'un air railleur.

- Si ça prouve pas que t'es d'accord !

- Je ne te demande pas ton avis. Avant de partir, tu es priée de m'en informer-...

- J'l'ai fait !

- … Et d'attendre que je te donne l'autorisation. C'est une île où il y a des marines je te rappelle. Continua Law sans relever l'interruption.

- Je les descends un par un. Répliquai-je.

- Là n'est pas la question. Contra-t-il.

Mais il est chiant lui !

- Je risque rien.

- C'est à moi d'en juger. Dit-il en inspectant ses ongles.

- Y'aura aucun souc' ! Insistai-je, agacée.

- Tu n'en sais rien.

Je gémis :

- Mais j'ai faim !

- Pas mon problème.

Un rire rauque s'éleva derrière nous, et nous foudroyâmes le vioc du regard. Je pris une profonde inspiration, et demandai sur le ton le plus polit que je pouvais avoir.

- S'il te plaît mon cher et aimé alpha, pourrai-je aller chercher dans ces bois quelques bestioles qui nous sustenteront jusqu'au souper ?

- Oui. Répondit Law en souriant.

Il était d'accord depuis le début en plus !

- Mais c'est juste pour emmerder l'monde !

- Oui. Répéta Law, son insupportable sourire en coin. Maintenant tu serai gentille d'aller nous trouver un truc à manger, et plus vite que ça.

Je le regardais, la bouche ouverte. Oh que je le hais... Il me lança un regard parfaitement posé, du style : Tiens ? Encore là toi ?

Je partis en grognant. Ah d'accord ! Il veut se la jouer comme ça ! Très bien.

On va, de un, se remplir l'estomac. De deux, régler le problème avec le vieux bouc. De troize, chercher une idée pour se venger.

Je m'enfonçai dans la forêt, et reniflai ici et là. Au bout de dix minutes, je tombai sur la piste un peu ancienne d'une biche.

« Parfait, songeai-je. Ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas mangé de ces p'tites bêtes ! »

Remontant la piste, je me retrouvai près d'un ruisseau où beaucoup d'animaux venaient s'abreuver, d'après le piétinement de la berge. Je montai dans un arbre et attendit. Par cette chaleur, on pouvait être sûr qu'un animal viendrait boire d'ici peu.

Une étrange odeur menthe citron flottait dans l'espace. Où est ce que j'avais déjà sent-...

Soudain, une voix s'éleva :

- Yo ! Comment va ?

Je sursautai, bondis sur mes pieds et enchaînai immédiatement avec un salto arrière pour retomber accroupie quelques mètres derrière sur le sable de la berge, les bras croisés devant moi, un poignard dans chaque main.

Je tournai sur moi-même en position de défense. Je repérai tout de suite l'intrus, assis sur une branche. Il sauta souplement à terre.

Vêtu de cuir sombre, ceinture et bottes noires, grand et blond, de grands yeux d'un noir profond, il était large d'épaules, la taille bien prise, avait un corps musculeux et... un sourire un peu bête.

- Qui t'es toi ? Lançai-je, agressive.

- Thib'. Répondit-il de sa voix grave et résonante en s'approchant lentement, les mains bien à découvert. Je remarquais une cicatrice sombre sur son poignet droit, en forme de courbe.

- Thib' ?

- Thib'.

Il fit un nouveau pas en avant et je grondai un avertissement. S'il s'avançait plus, je lui tranchai la gorge. Il allait faire capoter ma chasse cet idiot.

- Dégage.

- J'y compte bien ! Répondit-il en riant. Sois toujours prêt.

Puis il tourna les talons et disparut rapidement derrière les buissons.

Je restais plantée là une seconde, la tête penchée sur le côté « façon Kidd », un air débile collé au visage.

Me secouant, je m'avançai à mon tour rapidement dans le but de le suivre, mais son odeur disparaissait d'un coup derrière les branches, et ses traces de pas devinrent invisible, comme s'il n'était jamais venu.

- Mais c'est qui ce type ! Chuchotai-je en fronçant les sourcils, me répétant involontairement.

Il atterrit d'un coup dans ma chasse, me plombe mon dèj' et se tire sans rien ajouter ! Non mais sérieux !

J'avais besoin de me défouler. Trop de trucs aujourd'hui. Un casse-dalle à me mettre sous la dent fissa, pas trop facile à attraper, serait souhaitable pour les arbres environnant.

Un sanglier, ça devrait le faire. Maintenant faut le trouver !

« Bon, aucun animal serait assez suicidaire pour s'aventurer ici maintenant. Sauf Kidd. On change d'endroit. »

Je déambulai silencieusement dans la forêt en quête de mon futur festin, quand enfin j'entendis le bruit caractéristique du cochon.

Un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, je me mis en chasse.

L'animal fouillait le sol à la recherche de glands, il ne sentirait pas mon odeur. Je sortis deux couteaux de jets et me mis en position dans les buissons.

D'un mouvement vif, j'en lançai un qui alla se planter droit dans l'œil du sanglier, qui glapit de douleur, effrayant les oiseaux des alentours qui s'envolèrent en piaillant.

Il se retourna d'un coup, un liquide bordeaux dégoulinant sur sa face, et chargea au hasard, passant à dix mètres de moi dans un galop bancal et bruyant. Je m'élançai à sa suite, suivant son sillage de branches brisées et de tâches de sang.

J'étais bien incapable de le doubler, mais je ne perdrai pas sa trace, il finirait par ralentir, épuisé.

Et là, je me chargerai de son cas.

oOo

**POV Law :**

Law regarda sa compagne s'enfoncer dans les bois, complètement insouciante.

- T'as une parfaite autorité sur elle. Ricana Gato en sortant de la maison et entrant dans un petit cabanon adjacent, suivis du Chirurgien de la Mort.

- Ne me cherche pas, vieillard. Tu pourrais le regretter. Répliqua sèchement Law.

Il avait horreur que l'on critique la façon dont il traitait son équipage. Et cet espèce de vieux hibou finirait empaillé sur son étagère s'il continuait à lui chauffer les sangs.

Law examina mieux son environnement. La petite salle était pleine d'objets étranges, tordus ou rouillé qui ne servaient plus à rien, ou plongé dans une sorte de liquide qui bullait.

Ce dernier se trouvait au fond de la salle, et Law interrogea Gato à ce sujet.

- Ah ça. J'essaye de changer la couleur du tissu étendu sur le solide. Le liquide a le même effet que l'eau de javelle, mais pas les mêmes propriétés. C'qui fait que le tissu prendra une teinte différente à la fin de l'expérience.

- Et à quoi cela sert-il ? S'enquit le capitaine, intrigué.

- C'est plus joli.

- Ah.

- D'autres questions ? Railla le vieil homme.

Law lui lança un regard noir et répliqua sèchement :

- Oui figure toi. Ce n'est ni la première, ni la dernière. On se passera de tes remarques sarcastiques.

Ce vieux avait beaucoup de chance qu'ils aient besoin de lui, sinon il l'aurait déjà transformé en planche à repasser vivante.

En retirant les cordes vocales bien sûr. D'une, pour ne pas devenir sourd, de deux, pour favoriser le passage de la vapeur.

Cette idée le fit sourire. Il faudrait patienter pour mettre ce plan à exécution. Hélas !

En tout cas, ce vieux profitait de la situation pour titiller le supernova, ce qui était assez dangereux, voir mortel.

Il connaissait Law, il savait qu'il l'aurait déjà tué si il n'avait plus besoin de lui.

« Il n'a pas peur de mourir » songea Law. Il eut un sourire sadique. « Mais je ne compte pas te tuer. Du moins, pas tout de suite vieil homme. Sinon, où serait le plaisir ? »

**POV Gato :**

Le vieux scientifique observa le médecin du coin de l'œil.

Ces deux jeunes gens l'intriguaient. Il s'emmerdait pas mal dans son trou paumé, et un peu d'animation ne lui faisait pas de mal.

« Le supernova a la rogne » ria-t-il intérieurement. Il n'en avait que faire des conséquences, souhaitant s'amuser dès que l'occasion se présentait.

De plus, son fruit du démon piquait méchamment sa curiosité de scientifique, et il s'arrangerait pour en avoir une démonstration, malgré le sale caractère de son propriétaire.

Mais les deux pirates avaient besoin de lui, et, bon gré malgré, il devrait les aider, ils lui avaient bien fait comprendre. Mais Gato ne voyait aucun problème à les aider. Ça égayait un peu sa vie monotone.

- Alors, il paraît que t'as failli te faire éclater par Akainu ? Lança-t-il.

- Les nouvelles vont vite. Commenta simplement Law.

Le vieillard ricana. Malgré le ton froid mais posé du pirate, il voyait bien qu'il l'énervait.

- Dommage qu'il t'ait raté.

Law répondit par un coup particulièrement mesquin. Il faucha d'un léger coup de pied la béquille du vieillard, qui tituba et se rattrapa in extremis à la table derrière lui.

Law contempla avec indifférence son nodachi, l'époussetant ici et là.

- Tu ne tiens plus sur tes jambes ? Je peux arranger ça. Articula-t-il d'une voix haineuse.

- D'accord d'accord, changement de sujet. haleta le vieux, tremblait sous l'effort fournis pour se rattraper puis se soutenir à la table. Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire de la fille ? Elle est dangereuse pour ton équipage, même pour toi. Tu devrais la laisser ici.

POV Law :

Les mâchoires du capitaine se contractèrent. Dieu que ce fossile l'énervait. Le sang lui battant les tempes, il contrôla sa voix d'une main de fer pour répondre calmement :

- Ne me donne pas d'ordre. En fait, je prévois plutôt de t'emmener avec nous. Ça dépendra de ce que tu m'apprendras.

Les yeux du vieillard s'agrandirent. Il ne pensait pas que le supernova le kidnapperait, il n'était qu'un poids inutile pour un équipage de pirate.

« Crève pour que je vienne avec toi salopard ! Songea Gato. On verra ça plus tard. Bon, puisque ce sujet à l'air un peu sensible... »

- Bon. Et ta tigresse, elle revient quand ?

- Tu veux aller voir où elle en est ? Ça m'arrangerait assez qu'elle te confonde avec une fouine. Quoique, tu n'as que la peau sur les os, un squelette ambulant dont même les corbeaux ne voudraient pas. Reste là en fait, aucune chance qu'elle confonde.

- Tu es l'amabilité même dis moi !

- Tu verras jusqu'à quel point si tu continus à m'échauffer. Répondit placidement Law. A ta place, je n'essaierai pas. Sinon, je te cloue au mur avec tes propres os. Clair ?

- Limpide. Siffla le vieillard. Tes menaces me font pas peur.

Parfait. Il allait pouvoir s'occuper un peu.

- On va changer ça. Répliqua Law en dégainant son nodachi.

- Tu as besoin de moi, évite de me tuer. ricana Gato.

- Room.

**POV Gato :**

Il avait toujours souhaiter voir le pouvoir d'un manipulateur du fruit du démon à l'œuvre. Et cette fois il servirait de cobaye ! Il en frémissait d'impatience. Était-il fou ? Peut-être.

La sphère se forma autour de lui et une force invisible s'empara de lui et le projeta contre le mur.

- P... pas croyable. Murmura-t-il, le souffle coupé, quand le sabre fendit l'air et qu'il vit ses phalanges se détacher.

Deux se placèrent face à ses paumes, deux autres face à ses pieds.

- Shambles.

Law fit un mouvement de la main et elles s'enfoncèrent lentement, inexorablement dans la chair du vieillard qui trembla, mais de peur cette fois.

- Tu apprendras que je tolère difficilement que l'on me parle sur ce ton. Tâche de ne pas l'oublier.

Les phalanges étaient à moitié enfoncées dans les paumes et les pieds du vieillard, qui se tordait dans tous les sens pour échapper à l'horrible sensation. Un cri s'échappa de ses lèvres flétries.

D'un coup, les phalanges se retirèrent de sa chair et reprirent leur places initiales, au grand soulagement de Gato, qui commençait presque à regretter d'avoir provoquer le supernova.

Il eut à peine le temps de soupirer de soulagement que Law le projeta contre la petite table au fond de la salle, qui se brisa immédiatement sous le choc. Gato resta prostré ainsi tandis que la sphère bleue disparaissait.

**POV Law :**

Bon, ça faisait du bien de se défouler un peu, mais c'était loin d'être suffisant. Un groupe de marine ne serait pas de refus. « On ne peut pas tout avoir. Songea-t-il. Je commence à avoir vraiment faim, qu'est ce qu'elle fabrique ? »

- Law ! Viens voir deux s'condes ! Appela une voix bien connue à l'extérieur.

- Hé bien voilà, il suffit de demander. Sourit Law en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Aylan, les mains et le torse couverts de sang, approchait de la porte en traînant sur une sorte de brancard une cuisse de sanglier.

- Ça te va ? Lança-t-elle en s'essuyant les mains sur le rideau de porte.

- C'est parfait miss. Commenta-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

Il la saisit par la taille et l'embrassa, goûtant à nouveau la saveur de ses lèvres chaudes. Elle glissa sa langue entre ses lèvres et entama un ballet rapide avec sa jumelle, encore sous l'emprise de l'excitation de la chasse.

Law sentit son désir monter, mais il le refoula sévèrement. Ce soir, ils auraient tout le temps...

- Aller, j'ai vraiment faim moi ! Se plaignit Aylan en s'écartant de lui.

Elle déchargea la patte et commença à la dépiauter avec son couteau. Il la regarda faire, détaillant son corps musclé et élancé sans se gêner. Elle était vraiment belle. Tout son corps élancé lui donnait envie. La position qu'elle prenait en découpant la viande était une pure invitation aux caresses.

S'en rendait-elle compte ? Peut-être... Law remarqua qu'elle avait déchiré le côté de son tee-shirt, dévoilant ainsi son flanc bronzé, remontant jusqu'à son soutien gorge noire. Encore un tee-shirt de foutu. Law parcourut cette bande de peau dévoilée en souriant.

Il n'avait qu'une envie, la prendre sur le champ. La faire gémir comme la dernière fois. Son éducation n'était pas terminée.

« Ce soir, ce soir. » se promit-il en souriant.

- Il est où le vioc ? Demanda Aylan en grattant les restant de peau poilue sur la cuisse du sanglier, interrompant le fil de ses pensées.

- Sur la table. Répondit Law comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence, sans cesser de la contempler.

Haussant un sourcil, une mimique curieuse sur le visage, elle se tourna vers lui.

- … La table ? Qu'est ce que t'as fais ?

- Ce sera prêt dans combien de temps ? Demanda-t-il en ignorant la question.

**POV Kidd :**

Elle était partie sans lui. Encore. Voilà un bon moment, bien qu'il n'ait aucune idée de la notion du temps en minute, qu'il tournait en rond dans le nid du mâle qui dormait avec Aylan.

A son habitude, il s'était occuper en redécorant la pièce à eau - il visait particulièrement bien à présent – du grand mâle, mais avait cessé, ce petit jeu l'ayant lassé. Et aussi par ce que quand on peut plus, on peut plus.

Il était temps d'agir, de bouger. Il en avait assez d'être enfermé, et voulait à nouveau voler à l'air libre.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre, et le mâle à casquette entra dans le nid pour se diriger vers le machin en bois avec tout un fatras de papiers dessus. Il avisa Kidd et s'accroupit à côté de lui pour lui tendre une pistache.

Kidd aimait bien ce mâle, il avait toujours une gâterie pour lui. Il mangea rapidement la friandise, puis se rendit compte que la porte était ouverte maintenant. Son cerveau enregistra lentement l'information.

Tilt !

Il se précipita à l'extérieur !

- Kidd ! Hé reviens ! Cria le mâle à casquette.

- KIDOUDOUDINDOOON ! Glapit le perroquet, et il accéléra encore.

Il aperçut au bout d'un couloir une lumière blanche et se dirigea vers elle. Il passa la porte et se retrouva dehors, à l'air libre, éblouit par le soleil soudain.

Il savoura la sensation de chaleur que le soleil lui procurait. Ça lui avait manquer. La brise ébouriffa ses plumes et il glapit de plaisir.

- KIIIIIDD !

- Kidd ! Reste là ! Non non non ! Pas par là espèce d'abruti de dindon complètement à la ramasse ! Répéta le mâle à casquette en déboulant dehors à son tour.

Mais l'oiseau ne l'écouta pas et s'envola en quête de sa compagne de cœur.

- AAYLAAAAAAAN !

**POV Aylan :**

Je ne comprenais pas le comportement du vieux goéland assis non loin de moi. Il ne cessait de se frotter frénétiquement les paumes et gardait ses pieds pressés l'un contre l'autre.

Depuis qu'il avait repris connaissance - il était _vraiment_ sur la table... Défoncée soit dit en passant - il avait radicalement changé.

Je haussai les épaules. Après tout, c'était avec Law que ça s'était passer. Je lui demanderai ce soir. Le manger d'abord ! Je checkais le rôti ficelle - ouaip ! Je me suis faite à la nourriture cuite. C'est meilleur que crue finalement- .

A point.

- C'est prêt ! Lançais-je à la cantonade, et Law, qui examinait une armoire de la salle exiguë, vint nous rejoindre.

- Ça sent bon. Me complimenta-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Je lâchais un ronronnement de plaisir.

- N'est ce pas ! Répondis-je en mordant dans la chair du sanglier.

Gato nous rejoignit, et je lui permis d'en prendre un petit bout. Un petit.

oOo

- Bon, et maintenant, tu vas nous dire ce que tu sais sur la bête. Lança Law au vieux en jetant l'os qu'il était en train de terminer.

Le vieux mâle soupira, puis se redressa et entama une nouvelle fois un récit, sûrement plus important que le dernier. Je me concentrai, très attentive.

A suivre...

___( Voilàààààààààà ! Ow please c'est la première fois que j'écris et poste un chap sur le site ! Il me faut absolument vos réfections ! Qu'est ce qui va pas ? Je suis pas aussi douée que Tigrou, et elle ma filée un coup de main pour deux trois trucs où j'y arrivais pas... _

___Qu'est ce que vous en penser ? * se tord les mains d'angoisse * Pas de pitié hein, je veux savoir ce qui cloche et ce qui est bien, siouplait mes p'tits chous...^^')_

_Hé ho fiche leur la paix ! Ils font ce qu'ils veulent !_

___( Oui oui... Pardon..._

___Bisous ! Tchuuuuuss ! _

___Pour la prochaine fois, Foie gras et saucisson à volonté ! Qui apporte les boissons ? ^^)_


	44. Chapter 44

Bonjour les gens !

Bon, en priorité, je suis désolée de n'avoir pas posté plus tôt. J'avais... Je sais pas, une sorte d'énervement, de dégoût dès que je me mettais sur l'ordinateur, même si c'était pour faire un jeu.

Bref, j'en avais marre de l'ordinateur. Mais le break m'a fait du bien, et me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre !

_( Je dirais même plus, nous revoilà !)_

Et aussi... Ça risque d'être le dernier chapitre de l'été, je ne reste qu'une semaine au Mans, celle dans trois semaine. Avant, en Angleterre, après en Bretagne...

Navrée, je ne pourrais pas poster à ces moments là... M'en vouleeeez paaaas ! T-T

(_ SIIIII ! Tuez la ! Lynchez la ! Elle ne mérite plus de vivre ! Débarrassez moi d'elle...^^)_

En tout cas...

Merci à AliceLaw, la vague folle, Dark D Maeva, Umichan, Akemi-sempai, Mufy, Kyona-sama, Kinkin, ClaireZoronoa ( Livennn ! Tu n'as jamais quitté mes pensées !=3)

… je te déteste.

( _Je sais je sais. ^^)_

ShaunyBlackSheep, Scarylox et Kpu (_ Coucou toi ! Et alors ces vacs ?^^) _pour leur review adorable !

Merci merci merci ! Je vous adore !

_( Moi aussi ! Surtout, Live-)_

LA BARBE !

Enjoy !

**Révélations**

_( Non, ce n'est pas Twilight... )_

- Bon, et maintenant, tu vas nous dire ce que tu sais sur la bête. Lança Law en jetant l'os qu'il était en train de terminer.

Je savourais l'odeur de viande grillée en rognant avec délice l'os que j'avais déjà soigneusement nettoyé, puis finis par le repousser sur les paroles de mon alpha.

Le vieux mâle soupira, se redressa et entama une nouvelle fois un récit, sûrement plus important que le dernier.

Je me concentrai, attentive.

- En toute honnêteté, j'suis mal placé pour vous répondre. J'ai pas fait d'expérience sur une petite fille moi, commença avec acidité Gato en détournant les yeux. Je sais que peu d'choses alors...

- Abrège. Articulai-je sèchement.

- Oui oui. S'agaça le vieux, avant de continuer fissa sous le regard meurtrier de mon alpha. Donc, déjà c'est une entité pensante et intelligente, mais ça vous l'saviez déjà. C'est comme une sorte de parasite, une maladie qui contamine son hôte...

Je fronçais les sourcils. Je ne voyais pas du tout les choses comme ça, la Bête n'était pas un parasite... mais d'où je la défends d'ailleurs ?

Secouant la tête, je chassais ces pensées et écoutais.

-Elle a une conscience propre mais s'adapte à son hôte, à condition qu'il soit du bon groupe sanguin, un groupe rare dont j'ai zappé le nom.

Le groupe AO. Songeais-je rapidement. Law m'avait raconté ce que lui avait apprit Méphiré, très longtemps auparavant.

Law resta de marbre.

- Elle a toutes les caractéristiques d'un animal sauvage, si on oublie son intelligence.

Pourquoi est-ce que Law le laissait parler de ça ? On savait déjà toutes ces infos... je me tournais vers lui et levais un sourcil interrogatif. Il secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

Bon, soit il espérait une toute petite nouvelle info, soit... il cherchait à savoir ce que le vieux savait exactement, et ce qui était compromettant.

Je clignais des yeux sous la brusque compréhension.

Et bein, la mouette n'allait pas faire de vieux os...

C'est une image.

Gato nous observa un instant, n'ayant pas manqué de remarquer notre échange muet, mais s'en tint là et reprit alors que le soleil déclinait :

- La chose la plus importante que je sache, c'est que l'hôte de cette créature, si elle parvenait à la contrôler, c'qui est quasi impossible, deviendrait puissant. Très puissant. Capable de défier même un Shichibukaï, au à, c'est à peu près tout.

Ah. Cette déclaration avait signé son arrêt de mort. Voilà une information qui n'avait pas intérêr à filtrer. Les Shichibukaï hein ?

Connais pas.

L'idée de pouvoir maîtriser un jour la Bête me paraissait un tantinet cinglée. Ça se voit que c'est pas toi qui l'a, tiens !

Je ne pense même pas que ça soit possible.

- Et comment savais-tu qu'il fallait donner mon sang à Aylan pour la calmer ? Questionna froidement mon alpha, le visage impassible.

Gato se tortilla un peu, comme gêné.

- Bein... La créature se comporte comme un animal, avec la structure social qui va avec, et j'ai bien vu que vous étiez son amant.

- Son quoi ? Le coupais-je, penchant la tête d'un côté, façon Kidd.

- Et donc ? Continua Law sans faire attention à mon intervention.

- Hé, si je te gêne dis le tout de suite !

- Tu me gêne.

- Non mais vas te faire fout-... !

- Bref ! m'interrompis précipitamment le vieux scientifique.

Boudeuse, je fronçais le museau et détournais la tête, sous le regard brûlant de Law. Oups, l'insulte n'était pas passer inaperçu apparemment.

Tant pis pour lui. Na.

Gato souffla un instant, d'irritation ou d'autre chose, puis reprit :

-Je l'ai su parce que dans un groupe de carnivores, y'a toujours un dominant moral et un autre sexuel, et toi t'es les deux.

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un geste vers Law, qui fronça les sourcils, attentif.

Je m'allongeais sur le sol, les mains derrière la nuque et regardais le ciel qui s'assombrissait, connaissant instinctivement ce qu'il voulait dire.

- C'est assez rare dans une meute, mais celui qui possède les deux dominances est très puissant dans son clan.

- Mais je ne suis pas un animal. Objecta Law d'une voix sombre, le visage parcouru d'ombres crées par le feu devant lui, les jambes étendues et croisées.

- Faut croire que si, du moins pour elle. Répliqua Gato, me désignant du menton. En tout cas, le sang du dominant a toujours un effet spécial. Chez les loups, la femelle et son mâle dominant sexuelle -qui n'est pas toujours l'alpha- se mordent très souvent pendant l'accouplement, et lèchent la blessure. Ça provoque des réactions que l'homme peut pas prévoir.

- Mais on n'était pas en train de s'accoupler. Intervins-je, ne comprenant pas comment le vioc avait put avoir une idée comme ça dans un moment pareil.

Il est taré.

- Donc, c'était surtout un pari basé sur des suppositions ? Questionna Law, ignorant encore mon intervention.

Ce qui commençait à grandement m'agacer, soit-dit-en-passant.

- Absolument. Se contenta de répondre le vieux bouc.

POV Law :

Law resta un moment silencieux. Si ce que ce vieux cinglé racontait était vrai, la Bête le considérait donc comme son dominant, même si c'était involontaire.

Elle n'aurait jamais accepté d'être dominée. Encore moins par un humain.

Donc cela venait d'Aylan, qui avait alors une influence certaine sur la Bête. Intéressant... Ce point faible pouvait être exploitable.

Il jeta un œil au scientifique.

_Voyons ce qu'il peut faire..._

POV Aylan :

- Tu penses pouvoir régler le problème ? Lança le Chirurgien de la Mort.

Il ne demandait même pas s'il pouvait tu-... tu-...

Je frémis. Je n'arrivais même pas à l'envisager...

Me mordant les lèvres, entamant au passage ma peau de mes canines pointues, je me forçais à finir ma pensée :

_Tuer. La. Bête._

Là. Une angoisse me vrilla l'estomac et je faillis vomir mon dîner sous une brusque contraction de mes entrailles.

Je posais une main sur mon ventre et retins une grimace. Ses émotions avaient tendance à déborder un peu trop. Surtout quand il était question de sa mort.

Une peur assourdie faisait désagréablement battre mon cœur à mes oreilles, et je déglutis nerveusement, respirant avec lenteur.

- Faudrait pour ça que j'examine le sujet.

Sa déclaration me ramena brutalement sur terre. Immédiatement, je me tournai vers lui, à quatre pattes en montrant les dents, un grondement vibrant dans ma gorge.

- Sujet ?! Aboyais-je agressivement.

Le vieux tressaillit, ses mains noueuses crispées sur son pantalon usé.

- S'cuse. Marmonna-t-il.

Je plissais le museau. Je commençais à vraiment pas l'aimer celui-là.

Law acquiesça cependant à sa suggestion et se leva souplement.

Nous le suivîmes, moi avec réticence, jusque dans le petit cabanon, où il alluma un lampion qu'il suspendit au plafond, créant une danse d'ombres sur les murs et les corps.

Cette pièce puait la sciure de métal et les médicaments, me faisant éternuer plusieurs fois.

Law redressa sur sa demande la table fracassée, usant de son fruit du démon sous les yeux intéressé, malgré une étincelle d'anxiété notais-je après un nouvel éternuement, du vieux mâle.

Puis Gato se tourna vers moi, un peu embarrassé.

- Euh... Faudrait te déshabiller... Tu peux garder tes sous-vêtements. Ajouta-t-il rapidement.

Je le regardais, étonnée de son comportement.

- D'acc.

POV Law :

Law tiqua. Il avait intérêt à faire gaffe à ce qu'il allait faire, le fossile.

Elle était à lui. Uniquement à lui.

La jeune femme ôta rapidement son tee-shirt noir et blanc et son bermuda bleu sans y accorder la moindre importance et les balança plus loin sous les yeux surpris de l'ancien marine, retirant également ses lames qu'elle posa soigneusement sur le plancher.

Le supernova ricana intérieurement. Il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises ni de ses peines avec elle.

Bredouillant, Gato lui demanda finalement de s'installer sur la table, ce qu'elle fit délicatement, vu la précarité de son support.

Ainsi allongée, ses longs cheveux noirs sur ses épaules, son corps musclé, élancé, et sa cicatrice sombre barrant son ventre, elle était très désirable, et Law dut se promettre de se rattraper plus tard pour s'empêcher la prendre là, maintenant sur cette vieille table branlante, sans mauvais jeu de mots.

Il rit intérieurement à l'idée que ça défoncerait à nouveau la table. Multiple-usage décidément.

Gato s'approcha et commença doucement à manipuler son visage, le tournant dans un sens et dans l'autre, examinant ses yeux, en lui posant des questions sur la Bête, ce qui était déjà arrivé, etc...

Aylan se laissa faire de mauvaise grâce, répondant vertement et avec acidité.

Il effleura un instant par mégarde sa cicatrice ventrale, et, par un réflexe de survit qu'il devait tenir de son temps en tant que marine, il retira très précipitamment sa main.

Les dents claquèrent à un centimètre du poignet, faisant rire Law.

- Fais très attention, toi ! Grogna-t-elle avec un regard farouche. Et toi arrête de ricaner bêtement !

- Ne me donne pas d'ordre Aylan. Et tu n'es pas vraiment en position de réclamer quoique ce soit ! Répliqua le supernova avec un sourire provoquant en la balayant des yeux.

Il vit avec plaisir ses pommettes se colorer légèrement, comme à chaque fois qu'il prenait cet air.

La jeune femme se rattrapa en incendiant Gato, qui ne manqua pas de répliquer le plus calmement possible. Bref, c'était pas brillant.

Il dut promettre de faire bien attention pour qu'Aylan le laisse revenir sans montrer les dents, à la grande joie de Law.

Il se débrouille vraiment comme un manche ! Songea-t-il, amusé après un second grondement rageur.

- Oh t'as pas bientôt finis de grogner ?! Fous moi donc la paix et laisse moi bosser tranquille ! Finit par s'échauffer Gato, agacé.

- T'es plutôt mal placé pour râler je crois ! S'énerva à son tour la jeune femme. C'est pas toi qu'on regarde comme une proie !

- Mais c'est qu'tu réponds en plus !

- Un peu que j'réponds, sale arriéré !

L'examen se poursuivit bon gré malgré sous les yeux rieurs du Chirurgien de la Mort, s'amusant beaucoup à voir Aylan dans cette position répliquer vertement à chaque mot du vieux scientifique, un peu plus sur les nerfs à chaque minute passée.

- Est ce que la bête a déjà pris le contrôle ?

- A ton avis ! bougonna avec irritation Aylan.

- Jusqu'à quel point ?

- Devine tiens !

- Mets-y un peu du tien saperlotte ! Tu crois que je m'amuse ?!

- Déjà plus que moi, oui !

- Mais tu vas répondre !

- Jusqu'à la transformation total, là, ça te va l'ancêtre ?!

Cette déclaration sembla le calmer, mais le contraria aussi apparemment.

Il continua son travail en râlant sous les remarques sarcastiques d'Aylan.

oOo

Enfin, après quelques tests et expériences avec un peu du sang de la jeune femme, Gato frappa dans ses mains, irrité, mais satisfait en somme.

Aylan sauta agilement de la table et revint se poster à droite de Law, qui n'avait pas bougé de sa place contre le mur pendant l'heure et demi d'emmerdes collectives des deux casse-pieds.

Toujours en petite tenue. Décidément elle le faisait exprès... Law caressa du regard le corps de sa compagne.

Il sourit en pensant à cette nuit.

Bientôt. D'abord on règle ce problème, se promit-il avec un sourire en coin.

POV Aylan :

Enfin finit ! Je secouai la tête.

J'avais réussi à me distraire en insultant copieusement le vieux mâle et en l'emmerdant au possible, mais maintenant, l'anxiété revenait au galop, et je m'agitais nerveusement en fixant Gato. Mes interrogations reprirent à un rythme désordonné.

Allait-il... ? Pourrait-il... ? et surtout... est-ce que je voulais vraiment que... ?

Mes épaules se tendirent et un stress violent m'envahit.

Je tachais de respirer doucement, évitant de faire des mouvements brusques qui risquaient de m'échapper, vu mon état d'énervement.

On se caaalme...

Il ne nous fit pas attendre, et je retins un instant mon souffle, sourcils froncés, tentant d'éviter des pensées dangereuses.

- Bon, je vais être clair. Moi, j'ai aucun moyen de faire quoique ce soit pour toi, ni en bien, ni en mal.

Je lâchais un brusque soupir alors que mes épaules se relâchaient d'un coup. Un profond soulagement m'envahit, alors que ma dernière piste venait de s'effondrer.

J'inspirai, et massais un peu mes tempes, prise d'un méchant mal de tête.

- Mais quelqu'un d'autre pourrait peut-être t'aider... continua alors le scientifique.

Je relevais la tête, senti Law se tendre à côté de moi, et l'odeur de la méfiance du supernova se répandit dans l'espace.

Je frémis, mais ne tournais pas la tête.

- Il s'agit de-...

- Ceasar Clown. L'interrompit sombrement Law.

Gato lui jeta un regard surpris.

- Exact, bien deviné.

- Et où est-il en ce moment ?

- J'ai entendu dire par un client qu'il était dans le Shin Sekaï, et plus précisément... sur une île appelé Punk Hazardo. C'est tout c'que je sais, mais c'est une information récente.

- Bien, trancha Law, mettant ainsi fin à la discussion. Nous allons partir.

Ceasar Clown. Ce serait ce type qui aurait une solution. Je fronçais les sourcils. Je n'avais pas prévu d'aller dans le Nouveau Monde pour voir ce type...

Bon, j'avais quasiment rien prévu hormis cette rencontre, qui n'aboutissait pas, elle non plus, comme prévu.

Je n'avais pas réfléchi à ce que je ferais si j'étais débarrassé de la Bête. L'idée me paraissait maintenant ridicule et impossible.

Mais serais-je resté avec Law ?

_Évidemment_, songeais-je.

De toute façon, que faire d'autre ? Et j'étais heureuse avec les Hearts Pirates, heureuse avec mon compagnon et alpha.

Tout en réfléchissant, je remettais mes vêtements, et récupérais mes armes traînant sur le plancher poussiéreux. Je les époussetai avant de les remettre en place.

Enfin, quand je fus prête, je me tournais vers Law, mais Gato nous retint, hésitant.

- J'ai une autre nouvelle... Une mauvaise...

Son visage s'adoucit et ses yeux se remplirent de compassion.

…Qu'est ce qui lui prend ? Pensais-je, surprise.

- Eh bien ? Le pressa sans ménagement mon alpha, debout à mes côtés.

Gato soupira doucement, et, ignorant le médecin, se tourna vers moi. Ses yeux qui, il n'y a pas si longtemps, brillant d'agacement, était à présent doux.

Ce regard me fit peur.

- La présence de La créature empêche malheureusement le métabolisme de produire.

- Heuuu... Oui ? Tentais-je, levant un sourcil d'incompréhension. Et donc ?

Il s'arrêta une nouvelle fois, fit un pas vers moi, tritura une mèche de cheveux gris.

Il finit par articuler doucement :

- Je suis désolé. Tu ne pourras jamais avoir d'enfants.

A suivre...

Voili !

Pfff, j'ai eu un mal de chien à le faire ! Il a un truc qui ne me plaît pas... Je ne sais pas très bien quoi...

Qu'en pensez vous ? N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, ça m'aiderait grandement, et ça me motiverais beaucoup pour la suite !

A plus !

( A dans très longtemps... Snif...)

On les abandonne pas...

( SIIIIIIIIIII ! T'aurais pas un mouchoir ?)

Bisoux barbe à papaaa !

( CHOOOPEER !;p)


	45. Chapter 45

YEEEEEAAAAAh ! J'ai réussiii !

Je ne voulais pas vous laisser sans un dernier chapitre pendant DEUX MOIS, alors je me suis motivée à fond !

_( Hé j'ai vachement aider à cette motivation faudrait voir à pas m'oublier quand même !)_

T'occupes.

_( T'inquiètes, touches pas ma planète ! It's not today qu-...)_

Tais toi !

_(-e le ciel me tombera sur la tête ! Et que le cidre me manquera ! WOU HOU HOU-...)_

MAIS FERME LA! * SBAAF ! *

_( KYAAAAA !)_

C'est mieux... Hhhh... Bref.

Vos reviews ont bien aidé ! Merci ! En particulier à ClaireZoronoa _( LIVEN ! Bouhouhou tu vas tellement me manqueeeeeeeeer ! Moi aussi je veux av-...)_

HUM HUM !

À minimilie _(mais bien sûr que non ! Chuis aller voir une de tes fics, c'est vraiment top ! Les copains ! Aller voir ses fics, j'ai adoré ! Ça se déguste comme du saucisson !)_

Hé ho ! T'es pas là pour faire de la pub !

(_ pardon... * ricane sournoisement *)_

, Akemi-sempai _( ouaip t'as vu ? Je trouvais ça vachement triste moi aussi...),_ AliceLaw _(hééééélààà... C'est t'y pas qu't'as faillis m'oublier toi ! ^.^ pas grave, t'as rattraper l'coup. Saucisson ?),_

Kyona-sama _(hé hé ! Suspense ! Voilà la réponse à ta question très chère amie !),_ Umichan, Dark D Maeva (_ c'est prévu au programme !^^ t'as des vacances toi aussi quand même ?),_ Rosa-Lichan _(Oooooh ? Mais je ne te connais pas ? Ça mérite une fête ça ! Cidre fois gras et saucisson à volontéééé ! BANZAIIIIIIIII !)_

J'en veux !

(_ A volonté pour moi et les favoris ! Non mais.)_

Mééuuuh ! Steuplaaait !

Et à La vague folle pour le reviews adorables ! Vous êtes vraiment géniaux ! Merci à tous !

Enjoy !

* chuchote* T'as un truc à proposer pour le titre ?

_(- -')_

Héhé...;p

**Bout du rouleau, pot de colle en prime**

_(Mais lâches moi les basques!)_

POV Extérieur :

Aylan resta figée. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, fixant un point invisible dans l'espace, vides.

Quelque chose, enfoui très profond, une certitude instinctive que chaque femelle a en elle, se brisa dans un tintement de cristal, presque en douceur.

Une douleur envahit sa poitrine immédiatement après, l'étouffant peu à peu, ouvrant une blessure brûlante et invisible.

Sa bouche frémit, se tordit dans un sourire crispé, vacillant, elle cligna des yeux et un tic agitant sa joue.

Sourcils froncés, moitié souriante, moitié grimaçante, ses mains en poings serrés le long de ses flancs haletants, elle releva fièrement la tête.

- On y va. Jeta-t-elle à Law, qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux depuis la déclaration de l'ancien.

Le jeune supernova regarda celle qu'il aimait sortir d'un pas ferme, mais raide. Il la regarda jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse de son champs de vision.

Alors il se tourna vers Gato, qui le fixait fébrilement.

La nouvelle l'avait également ébranlé. Même s'il n'avait jamais au grand jamais envisagé la possibilité d'être père un jour, il ne l'avait pas non plus supprimé.

Le regret s'estompa vite cependant.

Mais il savait que le sujet était certainement plus sensible chez une femme, qui porte et donne la vie, chose qu'un homme ne pourrait jamais faire.

Law secoua la tête, abandonnant ses réflexions et repoussant un petit pincement picotant sa peau.

Dégainant souplement son nodachi, il se concentra sur Gato, qui le regarda d'un air fasciné. Cet air ne le quitterait plus.

oOo

Une minute plus tard, le capitaine médecin sortit sans un regard en arrière, rengainant son long sabre une fois sa besogne achevée en silence.

Aylan se tenait devant lui, droite, les yeux fixés sur le ciel dégagé recouvert d'étoiles, une nuit sans lune.

La gravité du moment le saisit pleinement à la gorge, et il avança lentement vers son amante, se mettant à sa hauteur et contemplant son visage à la faible lueur des étoiles.

Pâle, la lèvre inférieur tremblante, les yeux dans le vague, le corps vacillant doucement, elle semblait dans un autre monde, ne l'avait même pas remarquer s'approcher.

Doucement, il tendit la main et effleura ses doigts froids, la faisant sursauter et se retourner vers dans un grognement défensif.

Ils restèrent un instant ainsi, lui impassible, debout fixant ses prunelles turquoises brillantes, elle accroupie, les dents dévoilées, le dévisageant avec méfiance.

Finalement elle se détendit et se releva souplement, parcourant la clairière plongée dans la pénombre des yeux.

- Aylan. Souffla le supernova brun, sensible à la douleur qui émanait de la jeune femme.

Elle tressaillit, montrant qu'elle avait entendu, mais ne bougea pas de sa contemplation.

- Aylan. Répéta Law plus fermement.

La jeune femme se tourna lentement vers lui.

Il lui tendit la main.

- Viens, rentrons.

Elle fixa sa main un long moment, comme indécise.

Dans un soupir, elle s'en saisit et la serra sans y penser.

Ils parcoururent un bout de chemin dans le noir de la forêt, abandonnant la clairière, silencieux, accompagnés par les crissements des grillons.

Finalement, Aylan releva la tête brusquement, sembla renifler tout autour, puis quitta la route qu'ils avaient utilisé à l'allée pour s'enfoncer dans les broussailles.

Curieux, Law la suivit, son nodachi sur l'épaule.

Les arbres s'écartèrent subitement, laissant place à une minuscule clairière d'à peine vingt pieds le long et dix de large, renfermant une petite grotte abandonnée.

Aylan s'était arrêtée devant, et il la rejoignit une nouvelle fois, attendant qu'elle parle, ce qu'elle fit, d'une voix calme.

- J'ai pas envie de rentrer maintenant.

- On reste dormir là ? Proposa à sa place le jeune capitaine, prenant les devants.

Elle acquiesça avec un petit sourire, puis s'avança dans la grotte, faisant fuir plusieurs chauve-souris dans un froissement d'ailes.

Large, mais basse de plafond, elle ne faisait pas plus de dix pieds de profondeur.

Mécaniquement, Aylan rassembla quelques branches et des brindilles, examina deux ou trois pierres, puis fit un feu rapidement après avoir trouvé du silex.

La fraîcheur de la nuit fut vite repoussée par les flammes qui montèrent joyeusement, éclairant et réchauffant la petite grotte.

Faisant des allés-retours, elle ramena de la mousse et des feuilles vertes sous les yeux attentifs de Law assis dans un coin, et aménagea un espace confortable pour la nuit.

Voyant dans ses gestes une mécanique bien huilée par l'habitude, le médecin ne l'interrompit pas, la laissant se calmer par des gestes familiers.

Il s'occupa plutôt de contacter Bepo pour le prévenir de leur retard.

- Pas de problème capitaine, je préviens les autres ! Répondis le second.

- Et évite de laisser nos réserves être piller une nouvelle fois par des goinfres. Ce serait appréciable. Dis leur qu'ils auront intérêt à contrôler leur appétit s'il ne veulent pas faire un tour dans la chambre froide. En plusieurs morceaux.

- Désolé...

Le chirurgien raccrocha et rangea le Dendenmushi, se concentrant de nouveau sur sa nakama qui enlevait les épines de la mousse.

Enfin, la jeune femme s'assit, ou plutôt se laissa tomber en tailleur sur le lit improvisé, s'étirant avec souplesse.

Seul le crépitement des flammes venait rompre le silence pesant.

Law posa son nodachi à côté de lui, reposant sur le mur, avant de s'approcher et de se coller au dos de sa compagne, l'entourant de ses bras.

Sentant sa raideur, il frotta doucement ses avant-bras de ses mains et parcourut sa nuque de baisés légers.

D'abord indifférente, les yeux dans le vagues, Aylan se laissa peu à peu aller aux caresses et se détendit, s'appuyant finalement contre le torse puissant de son alpha.

Law écarta la masse de cheveux blancs parsemés de mèches noires et les rejeta sur son épaule droite, libérant l'accès direct à sa gorge.

Il caressa d'abord du bout des lèvres la nuque de sa nakama, avant de l'embrasser de façon plus appuyée, glissa jusque au creux de son cou, remonta le long de sa mâchoire en douceur, sans obtenir de réaction.

Ses mains enserrèrent d'avantage le ventre de la jeune femme, et ses doigts se glissèrent sous le tee-shirt, caressant lentement la peau de ses abdominaux, effleurant la cicatrice faite par un tigre.

Quand il redescendit ses lèvres dans son cou, Aylan tourna doucement la tête, lui offrant sa gorge, qu'il parcouru de baisés, avant de lécher délicatement la peau sucrée ainsi dévoilée.

La tête de la jeune femme se posa en arrière sur son épaule droite, et ses yeux se fermèrent, se laissant aller à ses soins, à ses mains et sa bouche.

Lentement, Law abaissa la bretelle de son tee-shirt et embrassa doucement son épaule, presque prudemment.

Ses mains remontèrent le long des flancs d'Aylan, effleurèrent ses seins avant de redescendre, puis de remonter jusqu'aux clavicules, toujours très lentement, et de caresser la base de la poitrine de sa compagne du bout des doigts.

Il dégrafa soigneusement le soutien gorge noir et le laissa lentement glisser le long des côtes d'Aylan avant de le faire choir au sol.

Déjà, ses caresses faisaient effet.

La respiration de la jeune femme s'était faite plus haletante, sa tête partait vers l'arrière contre l'épaule et la nuque de son capitaine, alpha et amant, ses pommettes se coloraient légèrement sous les sensations qui montaient peu à peu en elle.

Law finit par saisir délicatement ses seins entre ses larges paumes, épousant ses formes, faisant tressaillir le corps chaud contre lui.

Il les caressa longuement, avec patience et expérience, appréciant la douceur de la peau qu'il connaissait, effleura les deux boutons de chair, revint les titiller, avant de s'y arrêter complètement, les pinçant entre ses doigts, sa bouche parcourant toujours de toute part la gorge ainsi offerte à ses soins.

Les yeux d'Aylan s'ouvrirent en grand, sa bouche s'entrouvrit, et elle haleta un peu plus, son corps devenant de plus en plus sensible aux mains chaudes de son alpha.

Law accéléra un peu le mouvement et retira son tee-shirt, le faisant glisser le long de ses bras puis le rejetant au sol sans bruit.

Se reculant, il allongea sa compagne sur le ventre et s'assit à cheval sur ses fesses. Elle se laissa faire, le regard plus animé, confortablement installée sur le lit de mousse.

Passant lentement sa main droite à plat le long de son dos, l'autre posée sur sa hanche gauche.

Law en apprécia la structure musclée et mat, parcourant de sa paume la colonne vertébrale, les omoplates, les épaules de le femme en dessous de lui, avant de redescendre lentement jusqu'à la limite du bermuda.

Puis il refit le même mouvement, partageant ses soins entre ses deux mains, passant soigneusement sur chaque parcelle de peau dénudée.

Il plaça deux doigts de part et d'autres de sa colonne vertébrale à partir de la nuque, faisant descendre sa main, comme pour délimité clairement sa colonne de son dos. Il massa ensuite ses omoplates, détendant les muscles des épaules par la même occasion.

Il se pencha et embrassa l'épaule gauche de sa compagne, avant de malaxer doucement sa nuque. Il remonta le long de son crâne, provoquant des soupirs de bien-être chez Aylan.

Il s'occupa alors des ses flancs, et, à nouveau, embrassa le peau dorée. Il traça du bout de la langue le contour de son omoplate droit, et un frisson la parcourut.

Il massa doucement les reins d'Aylan, qui soupira à nouveau. Puis, il se fit plus joueur, et ses mains s'animèrent d'une vie nouvelle, massant plus vite, plus fébrilement, dans le but d'exciter la jeune femme.

Il embrassait et parcourait sa peau de sa langue plus souvent, plus longtemps, de façon plus approfondit. Le traitement fut efficace.

La respiration d'Aylan se fit plus haletante, plus intense alors qu'il entreprenait de masser son dos de ses mains expertes, caressant de façon appuyé les points sensibles de sa compagne, en particulier aux alentours de la colonne vertébrale, parcourue de nerfs et zone très réactive chez elle.

Immédiatement, son dos se cambra doucement alors qu'un tressaillement parcourait son corps. Elle inspira un grand coup quand le jeune capitaine fit courir sa langue sur sa colonne vertébrale, laissant une trace humide, la faisant frémir.

Ses mains descendirent plus bas, tandis qu'il se reculait sur les jambes d'Aylan.

Ses mains caressèrent doucement ses fesses, puis, sans prévenir, s'en saisirent et les malaxèrent violemment, faisant monter le plaisir de la jeune femme.

Un grondement purement bestial s'échappa de sa bouche alors qu'elle dévoilait ses canines comme pour mordre.

Mais elle n'en fit rien, et un ronronnement faible prit le relais, surprenant d'avantage le supernova brun.

Souriant, Law reprit son massage, détendant longuement les muscles, donnant de plus en plus de plaisir à la jeune femme, dont les joues virèrent au rouge sous le désir et la passion qui l'envahissait.

Soudain, son corps se tendit. Elle le repoussa et se retourna violemment, fondant sur sa bouche avec avidité et une pointe de désespoir violent.

L'embrassant avec brutalité, Law enserra sa taille et plaqua son bassin contre le sien, se frottant contre elle avec passion alors que les bras musclés d'Aylan entouraient ses épaules, et ses ongles se plantaient dans ses omoplates.

- Law ! Gémit-elle entre ses lèvres, la voix tremblante et rauque.

La sauvagerie du baisé augmenta d'avantage alors que des larmes s'écoulaient du visage de sa nakama, entrecoupé de sanglots légers.

Le supernova sentit les canines lui entamer la peau, et le sang perla à ses lèvres, mais il approfondit encore le baisé plutôt que de reculer.

Law s'allongea sur elle sans rompre le baisé, dominant avec brutalité la bouche et le corps de la jeune femme, leur respiration hachée haletant de concert, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'apaise et diminue l'intensité violente du baisé.

Alors le supernova ralentit, reprit un ballet plus doux, caressa la langue de sa compagne avec passion, se sentant un peu plus étroit dans son pantalon, les pommettes rougissantes.

Le bassin d'Aylan vint se frotter contre le sien, entamant un mouvement souple et rythmique entre eux.

La sauvagerie teintée de douleur et de désespoir quitta peu à peu sa compagne, ne laissant plus que la peine qui s'épancha sous les caresses et les attentions de Law.

Il effectuait patiemment chacun de ses mouvements, ignorant son érection de plus en plus douloureuse pour se concentrer uniquement sur elle.

Les larmes se tarirent sous les baisés de son alpha, et le corps sous lui se détendit finalement, devenant réceptif à chacune de ses caresses.

Se soulevant, Aylan vint lécher du bout de la langue le sang qui s'écoulait légèrement des plaies sur ses lèvres, le faisant soupirer.

- Law. Articula fébrilement, d'une voix tremblante, sa compagne. Prends moi !

Sa demande le surpris. Il n'avait plus en face de lui l'Aylan qu'il connaissait, mais une autre personne, différente, voilée par une douleur qu'il ne comprenait pas, qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre, dont le comportement animal ressortait violemment à certains moments, et qui n'agissait qu'en fonction de ses envies et besoin.

Il répondit rapidement à la délicieuse requête cependant, et se déshabilla en quelques secondes et libérant son érection douloureuse, avant de revenir vers Aylan.

Il frissonna sous le froid ambiant malgré le feu dont les flammes baissaient de plus en plus, faute de combustible.

De nouveau, elle le prit de cours en se mettant à quatre pattes devant lui, tendant sa croupe en émettant des jappements et couinements de chaton.

- J'ai toujours dis que tu étais un chat... murmura Law en souriant, contemplant avec envie le corps offert.

Il se plaça derrière elle, parcouru de frissons d'expectative et de désir, enlaça sa taille fine de ses bras, et embrassa délicatement son dos. Il la pénétra doucement, la faisant relever la tête en arrière, les dents serrées.

-Mmmm... souffla-t-il de plaisir, des papillons brûlants envahissant son bas-ventre et son bassin, délicieusement.

Les joues rouges, Aylan haleta plus fort et gémit. La chaleur remonta en flèche et Law eut soudainement chaud.

Une fois entièrement entré, il entama de doux vas-et-viens, et Aylan serra les dents sous le plaisir qui montait peu à peu en elle à chaque coup de bassin de son capitaine.

Cette position nouvelle lui offrait des sensations encore inconnues qui étaient loin d'être déplaisantes.

- Mmmm Law ! Plus fort ! Exigea-t-elle d'une voix fébrile rendue tendue par le désir et l'excitation.

Ce dernier se fit un plaisir d'accéder une nouvelle fois à ses exigences et, enserrant plus fort ses hanches mates, donna de violents coups de bassin de plus en plus profondément, venant percuter le point de plaisir d'Aylan, qui cria une première fois de jouissance.

- Aaaaaannh !

- Aylan ! Gémit le Chirurgien de la Mort, sentant les parois brûlantes se resserrer autour de son membre gorgé de sang.

Leur deux bassin se mouvaient au même rythme, imposé par Law, et chaque mouvement envoyait des ondes de plaisir électrisante le long du dos des deux amants.

Transpirants, ils gémissaient et haletaient de concert, une vague de passion les submergeant dans un torrent de plaisir.

Se sentant venir, Law accéléra encore et devint brutal, arrachant un cri de plaisir à chaque coup de reins à Aylan, la pénétrant d'autant plus fort qu'elle le suppliait entre chaque cri.

- Oh oui Laaaaw ! Hurla-t-elle alors qu'il s'enfonçait une dernière fois en elle, déclenchant un orgasme qui l'entraîna dans son sillage.

Il jouit en elle et s'écroula sur son dos recouvert d'une pellicule de sueur.

Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, l'un par-dessus l'autre, savourant ce contact et les dernières traces de leur orgasme mutuel.

Law finit par se retirer, ne voulant pas devenir un poids sur son dos, et s'allongea à ses côtés.

Aylan se retourna, le visage encore rougis de plaisir, et le contempla un instant. Elle était adorable à ses yeux en cet instant.

Elle vint se blottir contre lui, et il saisit son pull traînant au sol pour l'en draper alors qu'elle fourrait son « museau », comme elle l'appelait, au creux de son cou, inspirant son odeur.

Soudain, elle se figea et, se redressant, renifla tout autour en grondant.

- Chalut la compagnie ! On peut boire un coup ?

Sursautant, Law bondit sur ses pieds et saisit son nodachi posé derrière lui, le dégainant et le pointant vers l'intrus.

Aylan se releva derrière lui, le pull tombant de ses épaules, ses lames dans les mains, canines dévoilées.

Mais elle s'arrêta en voyant l'inconnu, tranquillement installé en tailleur sur une branche non loin, le menton au creux de la main, drapé d'une cape de voyage marron poussiéreuse, les fixant avec un immense sourire.

- Encore toi ?! S'exclama-t-elle avec stupéfaction ! Mais c'est une manie !

- Tu le connais ? Grogna agressivement Law, nodachi toujours pointé sur l'intrus.

- Coucou toi ! Fit l'inconnu avec un clin d'œil complice. Tu sais qu'il faut être toujours prêt ?

A suivre...

Voiliiii !

J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Je me suis bien amusée à le faire, mais c'était dur !

Laissez moi une review, surtout n'hésitez pas, ça fait tellement plaisir ! Et c'est une grande aide !

Merci d'avoir lu et à la prochaine !

_( qui risque d'être dans perpette... Liiiiiiiv' ! - yeux larmoyants-)_

_T'en fais pas, tu le retrouveras..._

_( Sniff... Tu me manques déjà... snirf...)_

Hé ! Le clavier n'est pas un mouch-... IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRK ! MON CLAVIER ! NON DEGAGE DE LAAAAAA!


End file.
